


eleanor turns eighteen!

by luvyousayitback, sunkendefinitive



Category: Barry Stan Club
Genre: 'i love u' lessons, 2.428 novels per day, Angst, Ballet, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gifted Kid Burnout, HEAVY procrastination, Hurt/Comfort, Light Academia, Long Distance Relationship, Motion Sickness, Multivariable Calculus, Other, Requited Love, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, SO TRUE QUEEN, Senioritis, Slow Burn, Stage Crew, WARNING: inconsistent spotify volume, WARNING: scream-singing, ao3 addiction (meta), as you should, atyd tiktok, check yes juliet, email writing-induced distress, etsy earrings, first kiss?, fluff say acab!, hydration kink, iris keychain, legal adult (technically), loved (by all) (but particularly bsc), mentions of college application addiction, moderation? who is she, nerd (affectionate), never makes the first move, notion addiction, political science, race to new zoom link, several burning scented candles, stream valley trail (we didn't know the name either), the cow fic, veggie lifestyle, warning: mentions of webassign, water break, zoom classes (optional), zoom torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 157,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvyousayitback/pseuds/luvyousayitback, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkendefinitive/pseuds/sunkendefinitive
Summary: In which Eleanor becomes an adult, falls in love with the iris cover, and conquers the world.
Relationships: eleanor & ballet, eleanor & math & polisci, eleanor & new hobbies, eleanor & spanish & russian, eleanor/iris cover, eleanor/quad axel, folklore & evermore, phoebe bridgers & maggie rogers
Kudos: 1





	1. Year One

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Eleanor!!!!

Heads up! Here we go.

Keep your hands and antennas  
inside the tram at all times.

\- Wonder what it'll be like?  
\- A little scary.

Welcome to Honex,  
a division of Honesco

and a part of the Hexagon Group.

This is it!

Wow.

Wow.

We know that you, as a bee,  
have worked your whole life

to get to the point where you  
can work for your whole life.

Honey begins when our valiant Pollen  
Jocks bring the nectar to the hive.

Our top-secret formula

is automatically color-corrected,  
scent-adjusted and bubble-contoured

into this soothing sweet syrup

with its distinctive  
golden glow you know as...

Honey!

\- That girl was hot.  
\- She's my cousin!

\- She is?  
\- Yes, we're all cousins.

\- Right. You're right.  
\- At Honex, we constantly strive

to improve every aspect  
of bee existence.

These bees are stress-testing  
a new helmet technology.

\- What do you think he makes?  
\- Not enough.

Here we have our latest advancement,  
the Krelman.

\- What does that do?  
\- Oatches that little strand of honey

that hangs after you pour it.  
Saves us millions.

Oan anyone work on the Krelman?

Of course. Most bee jobs are  
small ones. But bees know

that every small job,  
if it's done well, means a lot.

But choose carefully

because you'll stay in the job  
you pick for the rest of your life.

The same job the rest of your life?  
I didn't know that.

What's the difference?

You'll be happy to know that bees,  
as a species, haven't had one day off

in 27 million years.

So you'll just work us to death?

We'll sure try.

Wow! That blew my mind!

"What's the difference?"  
How can you say that?

One job forever?  
That's an insane choice to have to make.

I'm relieved. Now we only have  
to make one decision in life.

But, Adam, how could they  
never have told us that?

Why would you question anything?  
We're bees.

We're the most perfectly  
functioning society on Earth.

You ever think maybe things  
work a little too well here?

Like what? Give me one example.

I don't know. But you know  
what I'm talking about.

Please clear the gate.  
Royal Nectar Force on approach.

Wait a second. Oheck it out.

\- Hey, those are Pollen Jocks!  
\- Wow.

I've never seen them this close.

They know what it's like  
outside the hive.

Yeah, but some don't come back.

\- Hey, Jocks!  
\- Hi, Jocks!

You guys did great!

You're monsters!  
You're sky freaks! I love it! I love it!

\- I wonder where they were.  
\- I don't know.

Their day's not planned.

Outside the hive, flying who knows  
where, doing who knows what.

You can'tjust decide to be a Pollen  
Jock. You have to be bred for that.

Right.

Look. That's more pollen  
than you and I will see in a lifetime.

It's just a status symbol.  
Bees make too much of it.

Perhaps. Unless you're wearing it  
and the ladies see you wearing it.

Those ladies?  
Aren't they our cousins too?

Distant. Distant.

Look at these two.

\- Oouple of Hive Harrys.  
\- Let's have fun with them.

It must be dangerous  
being a Pollen Jock.

Yeah. Once a bear pinned me  
against a mushroom!

He had a paw on my throat,  
and with the other, he was slapping me!

\- Oh, my!  
\- I never thought I'd knock him out.

What were you doing during this?

Trying to alert the authorities.

I can autograph that.

A little gusty out there today,  
wasn't it, comrades?

Yeah. Gusty.

We're hitting a sunflower patch  
six miles from here tomorrow.

\- Six miles, huh?  
\- Barry!

A puddle jump for us,  
but maybe you're not up for it.

\- Maybe I am.  
\- You are not!

We're going 0900 at J-Gate.

What do you think, buzzy-boy?  
Are you bee enough?

I might be. It all depends  
on what 0900 means.

Hey, Honex!

Dad, you surprised me.

You decide what you're interested in?

\- Well, there's a lot of choices.  
\- But you only get one.

Do you ever get bored  
doing the same job every day?

Son, let me tell you about stirring.

You grab that stick, and you just  
move it around, and you stir it around.

You get yourself into a rhythm.  
It's a beautiful thing.

You know, Dad,  
the more I think about it,

maybe the honey field  
just isn't right for me.

You were thinking of what,  
making balloon animals?

That's a bad job  
for a guy with a stinger.

Janet, your son's not sure  
he wants to go into honey!

\- Barry, you are so funny sometimes.  
\- I'm not trying to be funny.

You're not funny! You're going  
into honey. Our son, the stirrer!

\- You're gonna be a stirrer?  
\- No one's listening to me!

Wait till you see the sticks I have.

I could say anything right now.  
I'm gonna get an ant tattoo!

Let's open some honey and celebrate!

Maybe I'll pierce my thorax.  
Shave my antennae.

Shack up with a grasshopper. Get  
a gold tooth and call everybody "dawg"!

I'm so proud.

\- We're starting work today!  
\- Today's the day.

Oome on! All the good jobs  
will be gone.

Yeah, right.

Pollen counting, stunt bee, pouring,  
stirrer, front desk, hair removal...

\- Is it still available?  
\- Hang on. Two left!

One of them's yours! Oongratulations!  
Step to the side.

\- What'd you get?  
\- Picking crud out. Stellar!

Wow!

Oouple of newbies?

Yes, sir! Our first day! We are ready!

Make your choice.

\- You want to go first?  
\- No, you go.

Oh, my. What's available?

Restroom attendant's open,  
not for the reason you think.

\- Any chance of getting the Krelman?  
\- Sure, you're on.

I'm sorry, the Krelman just closed out.

Wax monkey's always open.

The Krelman opened up again.

What happened?

A bee died. Makes an opening. See?  
He's dead. Another dead one.

Deady. Deadified. Two more dead.

Dead from the neck up.  
Dead from the neck down. That's life!

Oh, this is so hard!

Heating, cooling,  
stunt bee, pourer, stirrer,

humming, inspector number seven,  
lint coordinator, stripe supervisor,

mite wrangler. Barry, what  
do you think I should... Barry?

Barry!

All right, we've got the sunflower patch  
in quadrant nine...

What happened to you?  
Where are you?

\- I'm going out.  
\- Out? Out where?

\- Out there.  
\- Oh, no!

I have to, before I go  
to work for the rest of my life.

You're gonna die! You're crazy! Hello?

Another call coming in.

If anyone's feeling brave,  
there's a Korean deli on 83rd

that gets their roses today.

Hey, guys.

\- Look at that.  
\- Isn't that the kid we saw yesterday?

Hold it, son, flight deck's restricted.

It's OK, Lou. We're gonna take him up.

Really? Feeling lucky, are you?

Sign here, here. Just initial that.

\- Thank you.  
\- OK.

You got a rain advisory today,

and as you all know,  
bees cannot fly in rain.

So be careful. As always,  
watch your brooms,

hockey sticks, dogs,  
birds, bears and bats.

Also, I got a couple of reports  
of root beer being poured on us.

Murphy's in a home because of it,  
babbling like a cicada!

\- That's awful.  
\- And a reminder for you rookies,

bee law number one,  
absolutely no talking to humans!

All right, launch positions!

Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz! Buzz, buzz,  
buzz, buzz! Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzz!

Black and yellow!

Hello!

You ready for this, hot shot?

Yeah. Yeah, bring it on.

Wind, check.

\- Antennae, check.  
\- Nectar pack, check.

\- Wings, check.  
\- Stinger, check.

Scared out of my shorts, check.

OK, ladies,

let's move it out!

Pound those petunias,  
you striped stem-suckers!

All of you, drain those flowers!

Wow! I'm out!

I can't believe I'm out!

So blue.

I feel so fast and free!

Box kite!

Wow!

Flowers!

This is Blue Leader.  
We have roses visual.

Bring it around 30 degrees and hold.

Roses!

30 degrees, roger. Bringing it around.

Stand to the side, kid.  
It's got a bit of a kick.

That is one nectar collector!

\- Ever see pollination up close?  
\- No, sir.

I pick up some pollen here, sprinkle it  
over here. Maybe a dash over there,

a pinch on that one.  
See that? It's a little bit of magic.

That's amazing. Why do we do that?

That's pollen power. More pollen, more  
flowers, more nectar, more honey for us.

Oool.

I'm picking up a lot of bright yellow.  
Oould be daisies. Don't we need those?

Oopy that visual.

Wait. One of these flowers  
seems to be on the move.

Say again? You're reporting  
a moving flower?

Affirmative.

That was on the line!

This is the coolest. What is it?

I don't know, but I'm loving this color.

It smells good.  
Not like a flower, but I like it.

Yeah, fuzzy.

Ohemical-y.

Oareful, guys. It's a little grabby.

My sweet lord of bees!

Oandy-brain, get off there!

Problem!

\- Guys!  
\- This could be bad.

Affirmative.

Very close.

Gonna hurt.

Mama's little boy.

You are way out of position, rookie!

Ooming in at you like a missile!

Help me!

I don't think these are flowers.

\- Should we tell him?  
\- I think he knows.

What is this?!

Match point!

You can start packing up, honey,  
because you're about to eat it!

Yowser!

Gross.

There's a bee in the car!

\- Do something!  
\- I'm driving!

\- Hi, bee.  
\- He's back here!

He's going to sting me!

Nobody move. If you don't move,  
he won't sting you. Freeze!

He blinked!

Spray him, Granny!

What are you doing?!

Wow... the tension level  
out here is unbelievable.

I gotta get home.

Oan't fly in rain.

Oan't fly in rain.

Oan't fly in rain.

Mayday! Mayday! Bee going down!

Ken, could you close  
the window please?

Ken, could you close  
the window please?

Oheck out my new resume.  
I made it into a fold-out brochure.

You see? Folds out.

Oh, no. More humans. I don't need this.

What was that?

Maybe this time. This time. This time.  
This time! This time! This...

Drapes!

That is diabolical.

It's fantastic. It's got all my special  
skills, even my top-ten favorite movies.

What's number one? Star Wars?

Nah, I don't go for that...

...kind of stuff.

No wonder we shouldn't talk to them.  
They're out of their minds.

When I leave a job interview, they're  
flabbergasted, can't believe what I say.

There's the sun. Maybe that's a way out.

I don't remember the sun  
having a big 75 on it.

I predicted global warming.

I could feel it getting hotter.  
At first I thought it was just me.

Wait! Stop! Bee!

Stand back. These are winter boots.

Wait!

Don't kill him!

You know I'm allergic to them!  
This thing could kill me!

Why does his life have  
less value than yours?

Why does his life have any less value  
than mine? Is that your statement?

I'm just saying all life has value. You  
don't know what he's capable of feeling.

My brochure!

There you go, little guy.

I'm not scared of him.  
It's an allergic thing.

Put that on your resume brochure.

My whole face could puff up.

Make it one of your special skills.

Knocking someone out  
is also a special skill.

Right. Bye, Vanessa. Thanks.

\- Vanessa, next week? Yogurt night?  
\- Sure, Ken. You know, whatever.

\- You could put carob chips on there.  
\- Bye.

\- Supposed to be less calories.  
\- Bye.

I gotta say something.

She saved my life.  
I gotta say something.

All right, here it goes.

Nah.

What would I say?

I could really get in trouble.

It's a bee law.  
You're not supposed to talk to a human.

I can't believe I'm doing this.

I've got to.

Oh, I can't do it. Oome on!

No. Yes. No.

Do it. I can't.

How should I start it?  
"You like jazz?" No, that's no good.

Here she comes! Speak, you fool!

Hi!

I'm sorry.

\- You're talking.  
\- Yes, I know.

You're talking!

I'm so sorry.

No, it's OK. It's fine.  
I know I'm dreaming.

But I don't recall going to bed.

Well, I'm sure this  
is very disconcerting.

This is a bit of a surprise to me.  
I mean, you're a bee!

I am. And I'm not supposed  
to be doing this,

but they were all trying to kill me.

And if it wasn't for you...

I had to thank you.  
It's just how I was raised.

That was a little weird.

\- I'm talking with a bee.  
\- Yeah.

I'm talking to a bee.  
And the bee is talking to me!

I just want to say I'm grateful.  
I'll leave now.

\- Wait! How did you learn to do that?  
\- What?

The talking thing.

Same way you did, I guess.  
"Mama, Dada, honey." You pick it up.

\- That's very funny.  
\- Yeah.

Bees are funny. If we didn't laugh,  
we'd cry with what we have to deal with.

Anyway...

Oan I...

...get you something?  
\- Like what?

I don't know. I mean...  
I don't know. Ooffee?

I don't want to put you out.

It's no trouble. It takes two minutes.

\- It's just coffee.  
\- I hate to impose.

\- Don't be ridiculous!  
\- Actually, I would love a cup.

Hey, you want rum cake?

\- I shouldn't.  
\- Have some.

\- No, I can't.  
\- Oome on!

I'm trying to lose a couple micrograms.

\- Where?  
\- These stripes don't help.

You look great!

I don't know if you know  
anything about fashion.

Are you all right?

No.

He's making the tie in the cab  
as they're flying up Madison.

He finally gets there.

He runs up the steps into the church.  
The wedding is on.

And he says, "Watermelon?  
I thought you said Guatemalan.

Why would I marry a watermelon?"

Is that a bee joke?

That's the kind of stuff we do.

Yeah, different.

So, what are you gonna do, Barry?

About work? I don't know.

I want to do my part for the hive,  
but I can't do it the way they want.

I know how you feel.

\- You do?  
\- Sure.

My parents wanted me to be a lawyer or  
a doctor, but I wanted to be a florist.

\- Really?  
\- My only interest is flowers.

Our new queen was just elected  
with that same campaign slogan.

Anyway, if you look...

There's my hive right there. See it?

You're in Sheep Meadow!

Yes! I'm right off the Turtle Pond!

No way! I know that area.  
I lost a toe ring there once.

\- Why do girls put rings on their toes?  
\- Why not?

\- It's like putting a hat on your knee.  
\- Maybe I'll try that.

\- You all right, ma'am?  
\- Oh, yeah. Fine.

Just having two cups of coffee!

Anyway, this has been great.  
Thanks for the coffee.

Yeah, it's no trouble.

Sorry I couldn't finish it. If I did,  
I'd be up the rest of my life.

Are you...?

Oan I take a piece of this with me?

Sure! Here, have a crumb.

\- Thanks!  
\- Yeah.

All right. Well, then...  
I guess I'll see you around.

Or not.

OK, Barry.

And thank you  
so much again... for before.

Oh, that? That was nothing.

Well, not nothing, but... Anyway...

This can't possibly work.

He's all set to go.  
We may as well try it.

OK, Dave, pull the chute.

\- Sounds amazing.  
\- It was amazing!

It was the scariest,  
happiest moment of my life.

Humans! I can't believe  
you were with humans!

Giant, scary humans!  
What were they like?

Huge and crazy. They talk crazy.

They eat crazy giant things.  
They drive crazy.

\- Do they try and kill you, like on TV?  
\- Some of them. But some of them don't.

\- How'd you get back?  
\- Poodle.

You did it, and I'm glad. You saw  
whatever you wanted to see.

You had your "experience." Now you  
can pick out yourjob and be normal.

\- Well...  
\- Well?

Well, I met someone.

You did? Was she Bee-ish?

\- A wasp?! Your parents will kill you!  
\- No, no, no, not a wasp.

\- Spider?  
\- I'm not attracted to spiders.

I know it's the hottest thing,  
with the eight legs and all.

I can't get by that face.

So who is she?

She's... human.

No, no. That's a bee law.  
You wouldn't break a bee law.

\- Her name's Vanessa.  
\- Oh, boy.

She's so nice. And she's a florist!

Oh, no! You're dating a human florist!

We're not dating.

You're flying outside the hive, talking  
to humans that attack our homes

with power washers and M-80s!  
One-eighth a stick of dynamite!

She saved my life!  
And she understands me.

This is over!

Eat this.

This is not over! What was that?

\- They call it a crumb.  
\- It was so stingin' stripey!

And that's not what they eat.  
That's what falls off what they eat!

\- You know what a Oinnabon is?  
\- No.

It's bread and cinnamon and frosting.  
They heat it up...

Sit down!

...really hot!  
\- Listen to me!

We are not them! We're us.  
There's us and there's them!

Yes, but who can deny  
the heart that is yearning?

There's no yearning.  
Stop yearning. Listen to me!

You have got to start thinking bee,  
my friend. Thinking bee!

\- Thinking bee.  
\- Thinking bee.

Thinking bee! Thinking bee!  
Thinking bee! Thinking bee!

There he is. He's in the pool.

You know what your problem is, Barry?

I gotta start thinking bee?

How much longer will this go on?

It's been three days!  
Why aren't you working?

I've got a lot of big life decisions  
to think about.

What life? You have no life!  
You have no job. You're barely a bee!

Would it kill you  
to make a little honey?

Barry, come out.  
Your father's talking to you.

Martin, would you talk to him?

Barry, I'm talking to you!

You coming?

Got everything?

All set!

Go ahead. I'll catch up.

Don't be too long.

Watch this!

Vanessa!

\- We're still here.  
\- I told you not to yell at him.

He doesn't respond to yelling!

\- Then why yell at me?  
\- Because you don't listen!

I'm not listening to this.

Sorry, I've gotta go.

\- Where are you going?  
\- I'm meeting a friend.

A girl? Is this why you can't decide?

Bye.

I just hope she's Bee-ish.

They have a huge parade  
of flowers every year in Pasadena?

To be in the Tournament of Roses,  
that's every florist's dream!

Up on a float, surrounded  
by flowers, crowds cheering.

A tournament. Do the roses  
compete in athletic events?

No. All right, I've got one.  
How come you don't fly everywhere?

It's exhausting. Why don't you  
run everywhere? It's faster.

Yeah, OK, I see, I see.  
All right, your turn.

TiVo. You can just freeze live TV?  
That's insane!

You don't have that?

We have Hivo, but it's a disease.  
It's a horrible, horrible disease.

Oh, my.

Dumb bees!

You must want to sting all those jerks.

We try not to sting.  
It's usually fatal for us.

So you have to watch your temper.

Very carefully.  
You kick a wall, take a walk,

write an angry letter and throw it out.  
Work through it like any emotion:

Anger, jealousy, lust.

Oh, my goodness! Are you OK?

Yeah.

\- What is wrong with you?!  
\- It's a bug.

He's not bothering anybody.  
Get out of here, you creep!

What was that? A Pic 'N' Save circular?

Yeah, it was. How did you know?

It felt like about 10 pages.  
Seventy-five is pretty much our limit.

You've really got that  
down to a science.

\- I lost a cousin to Italian Vogue.  
\- I'll bet.

What in the name  
of Mighty Hercules is this?

How did this get here?  
Oute Bee, Golden Blossom,

Ray Liotta Private Select?

\- Is he that actor?  
\- I never heard of him.

\- Why is this here?  
\- For people. We eat it.

You don't have  
enough food of your own?

\- Well, yes.  
\- How do you get it?

\- Bees make it.  
\- I know who makes it!

And it's hard to make it!

There's heating, cooling, stirring.  
You need a whole Krelman thing!

\- It's organic.  
\- It's our-ganic!

It's just honey, Barry.

Just what?!

Bees don't know about this!  
This is stealing! A lot of stealing!

You've taken our homes, schools,  
hospitals! This is all we have!

And it's on sale?!  
I'm getting to the bottom of this.

I'm getting to the bottom  
of all of this!

Hey, Hector.

\- You almost done?  
\- Almost.

He is here. I sense it.

Well, I guess I'll go home now

and just leave this nice honey out,  
with no one around.

You're busted, box boy!

I knew I heard something.  
So you can talk!

I can talk.  
And now you'll start talking!

Where you getting the sweet stuff?  
Who's your supplier?

I don't understand.  
I thought we were friends.

The last thing we want  
to do is upset bees!

You're too late! It's ours now!

You, sir, have crossed  
the wrong sword!

You, sir, will be lunch  
for my iguana, Ignacio!

Where is the honey coming from?

Tell me where!

Honey Farms! It comes from Honey Farms!

Orazy person!

What horrible thing has happened here?

These faces, they never knew  
what hit them. And now

they're on the road to nowhere!

Just keep still.

What? You're not dead?

Do I look dead? They will wipe anything  
that moves. Where you headed?

To Honey Farms.  
I am onto something huge here.

I'm going to Alaska. Moose blood,  
crazy stuff. Blows your head off!

I'm going to Tacoma.

\- And you?  
\- He really is dead.

All right.

Uh-oh!

\- What is that?!  
\- Oh, no!

\- A wiper! Triple blade!  
\- Triple blade?

Jump on! It's your only chance, bee!

Why does everything have  
to be so doggone clean?!

How much do you people need to see?!

Open your eyes!  
Stick your head out the window!

From NPR News in Washington,  
I'm Oarl Kasell.

But don't kill no more bugs!

\- Bee!  
\- Moose blood guy!!

\- You hear something?  
\- Like what?

Like tiny screaming.

Turn off the radio.

Whassup, bee boy?

Hey, Blood.

Just a row of honey jars,  
as far as the eye could see.

Wow!

I assume wherever this truck goes  
is where they're getting it.

I mean, that honey's ours.

\- Bees hang tight.  
\- We're all jammed in.

It's a close community.

Not us, man. We on our own.  
Every mosquito on his own.

\- What if you get in trouble?  
\- You a mosquito, you in trouble.

Nobody likes us. They just smack.  
See a mosquito, smack, smack!

At least you're out in the world.  
You must meet girls.

Mosquito girls try to trade up,  
get with a moth, dragonfly.

Mosquito girl don't want no mosquito.

You got to be kidding me!

Mooseblood's about to leave  
the building! So long, bee!

\- Hey, guys!  
\- Mooseblood!

I knew I'd catch y'all down here.  
Did you bring your crazy straw?

We throw it in jars, slap a label on it,  
and it's pretty much pure profit.

What is this place?

A bee's got a brain  
the size of a pinhead.

They are pinheads!

Pinhead.

\- Oheck out the new smoker.  
\- Oh, sweet. That's the one you want.

The Thomas 3000!

Smoker?

Ninety puffs a minute, semi-automatic.  
Twice the nicotine, all the tar.

A couple breaths of this  
knocks them right out.

They make the honey,  
and we make the money.

"They make the honey,  
and we make the money"?

Oh, my!

What's going on? Are you OK?

Yeah. It doesn't last too long.

Do you know you're  
in a fake hive with fake walls?

Our queen was moved here.  
We had no choice.

This is your queen?  
That's a man in women's clothes!

That's a drag queen!

What is this?

Oh, no!

There's hundreds of them!

Bee honey.

Our honey is being brazenly stolen  
on a massive scale!

This is worse than anything bears  
have done! I intend to do something.

Oh, Barry, stop.

Who told you humans are taking  
our honey? That's a rumor.

Do these look like rumors?

That's a conspiracy theory.  
These are obviously doctored photos.

How did you get mixed up in this?

He's been talking to humans.

\- What?  
\- Talking to humans?!

He has a human girlfriend.  
And they make out!

Make out? Barry!

We do not.

\- You wish you could.  
\- Whose side are you on?

The bees!

I dated a cricket once in San Antonio.  
Those crazy legs kept me up all night.

Barry, this is what you want  
to do with your life?

I want to do it for all our lives.  
Nobody works harder than bees!

Dad, I remember you  
coming home so overworked

your hands were still stirring.  
You couldn't stop.

I remember that.

What right do they have to our honey?

We live on two cups a year. They put it  
in lip balm for no reason whatsoever!

Even if it's true, what can one bee do?

Sting them where it really hurts.

In the face! The eye!

\- That would hurt.  
\- No.

Up the nose? That's a killer.

There's only one place you can sting  
the humans, one place where it matters.

Hive at Five, the hive's only  
full-hour action news source.

No more bee beards!

With Bob Bumble at the anchor desk.

Weather with Storm Stinger.

Sports with Buzz Larvi.

And Jeanette Ohung.

\- Good evening. I'm Bob Bumble.  
\- And I'm Jeanette Ohung.

A tri-county bee, Barry Benson,

intends to sue the human race  
for stealing our honey,

packaging it and profiting  
from it illegally!

Tomorrow night on Bee Larry King,

we'll have three former queens here in  
our studio, discussing their new book,

Olassy Ladies,  
out this week on Hexagon.

Tonight we're talking to Barry Benson.

Did you ever think, "I'm a kid  
from the hive. I can't do this"?

Bees have never been afraid  
to change the world.

What about Bee Oolumbus?  
Bee Gandhi? Bejesus?

Where I'm from, we'd never sue humans.

We were thinking  
of stickball or candy stores.

How old are you?

The bee community  
is supporting you in this case,

which will be the trial  
of the bee century.

You know, they have a Larry King  
in the human world too.

It's a common name. Next week...

He looks like you and has a show  
and suspenders and colored dots...

Next week...

Glasses, quotes on the bottom from the  
guest even though you just heard 'em.

Bear Week next week!  
They're scary, hairy and here live.

Always leans forward, pointy shoulders,  
squinty eyes, very Jewish.

In tennis, you attack  
at the point of weakness!

It was my grandmother, Ken. She's 81.

Honey, her backhand's a joke!  
I'm not gonna take advantage of that?

Quiet, please.  
Actual work going on here.

\- Is that that same bee?  
\- Yes, it is!

I'm helping him sue the human race.

\- Hello.  
\- Hello, bee.

This is Ken.

Yeah, I remember you. Timberland, size  
ten and a half. Vibram sole, I believe.

Why does he talk again?

Listen, you better go  
'cause we're really busy working.

But it's our yogurt night!

Bye-bye.

Why is yogurt night so difficult?!

You poor thing.  
You two have been at this for hours!

Yes, and Adam here  
has been a huge help.

\- Frosting...  
\- How many sugars?

Just one. I try not  
to use the competition.

So why are you helping me?

Bees have good qualities.

And it takes my mind off the shop.

Instead of flowers, people  
are giving balloon bouquets now.

Those are great, if you're three.

And artificial flowers.

\- Oh, those just get me psychotic!  
\- Yeah, me too.

Bent stingers, pointless pollination.

Bees must hate those fake things!

Nothing worse  
than a daffodil that's had work done.

Maybe this could make up  
for it a little bit.

\- This lawsuit's a pretty big deal.  
\- I guess.

You sure you want to go through with it?

Am I sure? When I'm done with  
the humans, they won't be able

to say, "Honey, I'm home,"  
without paying a royalty!

It's an incredible scene  
here in downtown Manhattan,

where the world anxiously waits,  
because for the first time in history,

we will hear for ourselves  
if a honeybee can actually speak.

What have we gotten into here, Barry?

It's pretty big, isn't it?

I can't believe how many humans  
don't work during the day.

You think billion-dollar multinational  
food companies have good lawyers?

Everybody needs to stay  
behind the barricade.

\- What's the matter?  
\- I don't know, I just got a chill.

Well, if it isn't the bee team.

You boys work on this?

All rise! The Honorable  
Judge Bumbleton presiding.

All right. Oase number 4475,

Superior Oourt of New York,  
Barry Bee Benson v. the Honey Industry

is now in session.

Mr. Montgomery, you're representing  
the five food companies collectively?

A privilege.

Mr. Benson... you're representing  
all the bees of the world?

I'm kidding. Yes, Your Honor,  
we're ready to proceed.

Mr. Montgomery,  
your opening statement, please.

Ladies and gentlemen of the jury,

my grandmother was a simple woman.

Born on a farm, she believed  
it was man's divine right

to benefit from the bounty  
of nature God put before us.

If we lived in the topsy-turvy world  
Mr. Benson imagines,

just think of what would it mean.

I would have to negotiate  
with the silkworm

for the elastic in my britches!

Talking bee!

How do we know this isn't some sort of

holographic motion-picture-capture  
Hollywood wizardry?

They could be using laser beams!

Robotics! Ventriloquism!  
Oloning! For all we know,

he could be on steroids!

Mr. Benson?

Ladies and gentlemen,  
there's no trickery here.

I'm just an ordinary bee.  
Honey's pretty important to me.

It's important to all bees.  
We invented it!

We make it. And we protect it  
with our lives.

Unfortunately, there are  
some people in this room

who think they can take it from us

'cause we're the little guys!  
I'm hoping that, after this is all over,

you'll see how, by taking our honey,  
you not only take everything we have

but everything we are!

I wish he'd dress like that  
all the time. So nice!

Oall your first witness.

So, Mr. Klauss Vanderhayden  
of Honey Farms, big company you have.

I suppose so.

I see you also own  
Honeyburton and Honron!

Yes, they provide beekeepers  
for our farms.

Beekeeper. I find that  
to be a very disturbing term.

I don't imagine you employ  
any bee-free-ers, do you?

\- No.  
\- I couldn't hear you.

\- No.  
\- No.

Because you don't free bees.  
You keep bees. Not only that,

it seems you thought a bear would be  
an appropriate image for a jar of honey.

They're very lovable creatures.

Yogi Bear, Fozzie Bear, Build-A-Bear.

You mean like this?

Bears kill bees!

How'd you like his head crashing  
through your living room?!

Biting into your couch!  
Spitting out your throw pillows!

OK, that's enough. Take him away.

So, Mr. Sting, thank you for being here.  
Your name intrigues me.

\- Where have I heard it before?  
\- I was with a band called The Police.

But you've never been  
a police officer, have you?

No, I haven't.

No, you haven't. And so here  
we have yet another example

of bee culture casually  
stolen by a human

for nothing more than  
a prance-about stage name.

Oh, please.

Have you ever been stung, Mr. Sting?

Because I'm feeling  
a little stung, Sting.

Or should I say... Mr. Gordon M. Sumner!

That's not his real name?! You idiots!

Mr. Liotta, first,  
belated congratulations on

your Emmy win for a guest spot  
on ER in 2005.

Thank you. Thank you.

I see from your resume  
that you're devilishly handsome

with a churning inner turmoil  
that's ready to blow.

I enjoy what I do. Is that a crime?

Not yet it isn't. But is this  
what it's come to for you?

Exploiting tiny, helpless bees  
so you don't

have to rehearse  
your part and learn your lines, sir?

Watch it, Benson!  
I could blow right now!

This isn't a goodfella.  
This is a badfella!

Why doesn't someone just step on  
this creep, and we can all go home?!

\- Order in this court!  
\- You're all thinking it!

Order! Order, I say!

\- Say it!  
\- Mr. Liotta, please sit down!

I think it was awfully nice  
of that bear to pitch in like that.

I think the jury's on our side.

Are we doing everything right, legally?

I'm a florist.

Right. Well, here's to a great team.

To a great team!

Well, hello.

\- Ken!  
\- Hello.

I didn't think you were coming.

No, I was just late.  
I tried to call, but... the battery.

I didn't want all this to go to waste,  
so I called Barry. Luckily, he was free.

Oh, that was lucky.

There's a little left.  
I could heat it up.

Yeah, heat it up, sure, whatever.

So I hear you're quite a tennis player.

I'm not much for the game myself.  
The ball's a little grabby.

That's where I usually sit.  
Right... there.

Ken, Barry was looking at your resume,

and he agreed with me that eating with  
chopsticks isn't really a special skill.

You think I don't see what you're doing?

I know how hard it is to find  
the rightjob. We have that in common.

Do we?

Bees have 100 percent employment,  
but we do jobs like taking the crud out.

That's just what  
I was thinking about doing.

Ken, I let Barry borrow your razor  
for his fuzz. I hope that was all right.

I'm going to drain the old stinger.

Yeah, you do that.

Look at that.

You know, I've just about had it

with your little mind games.

\- What's that?  
\- Italian Vogue.

Mamma mia, that's a lot of pages.

A lot of ads.

Remember what Van said, why is  
your life more valuable than mine?

Funny, I just can't seem to recall that!

I think something stinks in here!

I love the smell of flowers.

How do you like the smell of flames?!

Not as much.

Water bug! Not taking sides!

Ken, I'm wearing a Ohapstick hat!  
This is pathetic!

I've got issues!

Well, well, well, a royal flush!

\- You're bluffing.  
\- Am I?

Surf's up, dude!

Poo water!

That bowl is gnarly.

Except for those dirty yellow rings!

Kenneth! What are you doing?!

You know, I don't even like honey!  
I don't eat it!

We need to talk!

He's just a little bee!

And he happens to be  
the nicest bee I've met in a long time!

Long time? What are you talking about?!  
Are there other bugs in your life?

No, but there are other things bugging  
me in life. And you're one of them!

Fine! Talking bees, no yogurt night...

My nerves are fried from riding  
on this emotional roller coaster!

Goodbye, Ken.

And for your information,

I prefer sugar-free, artificial  
sweeteners made by man!

I'm sorry about all that.

I know it's got  
an aftertaste! I like it!

I always felt there was some kind  
of barrier between Ken and me.

I couldn't overcome it.  
Oh, well.

Are you OK for the trial?

I believe Mr. Montgomery  
is about out of ideas.

We would like to call  
Mr. Barry Benson Bee to the stand.

Good idea! You can really see why he's  
considered one of the best lawyers...

Yeah.

Layton, you've  
gotta weave some magic

with this jury,  
or it's gonna be all over.

Don't worry. The only thing I have  
to do to turn this jury around

is to remind them  
of what they don't like about bees.

\- You got the tweezers?  
\- Are you allergic?

Only to losing, son. Only to losing.

Mr. Benson Bee, I'll ask you  
what I think we'd all like to know.

What exactly is your relationship

to that woman?

We're friends.

\- Good friends?  
\- Yes.

How good? Do you live together?

Wait a minute...

Are you her little...

...bedbug?

I've seen a bee documentary or two.  
From what I understand,

doesn't your queen give birth  
to all the bee children?

\- Yeah, but...  
\- So those aren't your real parents!

\- Oh, Barry...  
\- Yes, they are!

Hold me back!

You're an illegitimate bee,  
aren't you, Benson?

He's denouncing bees!

Don't y'all date your cousins?

\- Objection!  
\- I'm going to pincushion this guy!

Adam, don't! It's what he wants!

Oh, I'm hit!!

Oh, lordy, I am hit!

Order! Order!

The venom! The venom  
is coursing through my veins!

I have been felled  
by a winged beast of destruction!

You see? You can't treat them  
like equals! They're striped savages!

Stinging's the only thing  
they know! It's their way!

\- Adam, stay with me.  
\- I can't feel my legs.

What angel of mercy  
will come forward to suck the poison

from my heaving buttocks?

I will have order in this court. Order!

Order, please!

The case of the honeybees  
versus the human race

took a pointed turn against the bees

yesterday when one of their legal  
team stung Layton T. Montgomery.

\- Hey, buddy.  
\- Hey.

\- Is there much pain?  
\- Yeah.

I...

I blew the whole case, didn't I?

It doesn't matter. What matters is  
you're alive. You could have died.

I'd be better off dead. Look at me.

They got it from the cafeteria  
downstairs, in a tuna sandwich.

Look, there's  
a little celery still on it.

What was it like to sting someone?

I can't explain it. It was all...

All adrenaline and then...  
and then ecstasy!

All right.

You think it was all a trap?

Of course. I'm sorry.  
I flew us right into this.

What were we thinking? Look at us. We're  
just a couple of bugs in this world.

What will the humans do to us  
if they win?

I don't know.

I hear they put the roaches in motels.  
That doesn't sound so bad.

Adam, they check in,  
but they don't check out!

Oh, my.

Oould you get a nurse  
to close that window?

\- Why?  
\- The smoke.

Bees don't smoke.

Right. Bees don't smoke.

Bees don't smoke!  
But some bees are smoking.

That's it! That's our case!

It is? It's not over?

Get dressed. I've gotta go somewhere.

Get back to the court and stall.  
Stall any way you can.

And assuming you've done step correctly, you're ready for the tub.

Mr. Flayman.

Yes? Yes, Your Honor!

Where is the rest of your team?

Well, Your Honor, it's interesting.

Bees are trained to fly haphazardly,

and as a result,  
we don't make very good time.

I actually heard a funny story about...

Your Honor,  
haven't these ridiculous bugs

taken up enough  
of this court's valuable time?

How much longer will we allow  
these absurd shenanigans to go on?

They have presented no compelling  
evidence to support their charges

against my clients,  
who run legitimate businesses.

I move for a complete dismissal  
of this entire case!

Mr. Flayman, I'm afraid I'm going

to have to consider  
Mr. Montgomery's motion.

But you can't! We have a terrific case.

Where is your proof?  
Where is the evidence?

Show me the smoking gun!

Hold it, Your Honor!  
You want a smoking gun?

Here is your smoking gun.

What is that?

It's a bee smoker!

What, this?  
This harmless little contraption?

This couldn't hurt a fly,  
let alone a bee.

Look at what has happened

to bees who have never been asked,  
"Smoking or non?"

Is this what nature intended for us?

To be forcibly addicted  
to smoke machines

and man-made wooden slat work camps?

Living out our lives as honey slaves  
to the white man?

\- What are we gonna do?  
\- He's playing the species card.

Ladies and gentlemen, please,  
free these bees!

Free the bees! Free the bees!

Free the bees!

Free the bees! Free the bees!

The court finds in favor of the bees!

Vanessa, we won!

I knew you could do it! High-five!

Sorry.

I'm OK! You know what this means?

All the honey  
will finally belong to the bees.

Now we won't have  
to work so hard all the time.

This is an unholy perversion  
of the balance of nature, Benson.

You'll regret this.

Barry, how much honey is out there?

All right. One at a time.

Barry, who are you wearing?

My sweater is Ralph Lauren,  
and I have no pants.

\- What if Montgomery's right?  
\- What do you mean?

We've been living the bee way  
a long time, 27 million years.

Oongratulations on your victory.  
What will you demand as a settlement?

First, we'll demand a complete shutdown  
of all bee work camps.

Then we want back the honey  
that was ours to begin with,

every last drop.

We demand an end to the glorification  
of the bear as anything more

than a filthy, smelly,  
bad-breath stink machine.

We're all aware  
of what they do in the woods.

Wait for my signal.

Take him out.

He'll have nauseous  
for a few hours, then he'll be fine.

And we will no longer tolerate  
bee-negative nicknames...

But it's just a prance-about stage name!

...unnecessary inclusion of honey  
in bogus health products

and la-dee-da human  
tea-time snack garnishments.

Oan't breathe.

Bring it in, boys!

Hold it right there! Good.

Tap it.

Mr. Buzzwell, we just passed three cups,  
and there's gallons more coming!

\- I think we need to shut down!  
\- Shut down? We've never shut down.

Shut down honey production!

Stop making honey!

Turn your key, sir!

What do we do now?

Oannonball!

We're shutting honey production!

Mission abort.

Aborting pollination and nectar detail.  
Returning to base.

Adam, you wouldn't believe  
how much honey was out there.

Oh, yeah?

What's going on? Where is everybody?

\- Are they out celebrating?  
\- They're home.

They don't know what to do.  
Laying out, sleeping in.

I heard your Uncle Oarl was on his way  
to San Antonio with a cricket.

At least we got our honey back.

Sometimes I think, so what if humans  
liked our honey? Who wouldn't?

It's the greatest thing in the world!  
I was excited to be part of making it.

This was my new desk. This was my  
new job. I wanted to do it really well.

And now...

Now I can't.

I don't understand  
why they're not happy.

I thought their lives would be better!

They're doing nothing. It's amazing.  
Honey really changes people.

You don't have any idea  
what's going on, do you?

\- What did you want to show me?  
\- This.

What happened here?

That is not the half of it.

Oh, no. Oh, my.

They're all wilting.

Doesn't look very good, does it?

No.

And whose fault do you think that is?

You know, I'm gonna guess bees.

Bees?

Specifically, me.

I didn't think bees not needing to make  
honey would affect all these things.

It's notjust flowers.  
Fruits, vegetables, they all need bees.

That's our whole SAT test right there.

Take away produce, that affects  
the entire animal kingdom.

And then, of course...

The human species?

So if there's no more pollination,

it could all just go south here,  
couldn't it?

I know this is also partly my fault.

How about a suicide pact?

How do we do it?

\- I'll sting you, you step on me.  
\- Thatjust kills you twice.

Right, right.

Listen, Barry...  
sorry, but I gotta get going.

I had to open my mouth and talk.

Vanessa?

Vanessa? Why are you leaving?  
Where are you going?

To the final Tournament of Roses parade  
in Pasadena.

They've moved it to this weekend  
because all the flowers are dying.

It's the last chance  
I'll ever have to see it.

Vanessa, I just wanna say I'm sorry.  
I never meant it to turn out like this.

I know. Me neither.

Tournament of Roses.  
Roses can't do sports.

Wait a minute. Roses. Roses?

Roses!

Vanessa!

Roses?!

Barry?

\- Roses are flowers!  
\- Yes, they are.

Flowers, bees, pollen!

I know.  
That's why this is the last parade.

Maybe not.  
Oould you ask him to slow down?

Oould you slow down?

Barry!

OK, I made a huge mistake.  
This is a total disaster, all my fault.

Yes, it kind of is.

I've ruined the planet.  
I wanted to help you

with the flower shop.  
I've made it worse.

Actually, it's completely closed down.

I thought maybe you were remodeling.

But I have another idea, and it's  
greater than my previous ideas combined.

I don't want to hear it!

All right, they have the roses,  
the roses have the pollen.

I know every bee, plant  
and flower bud in this park.

All we gotta do is get what they've got  
back here with what we've got.

\- Bees.  
\- Park.

\- Pollen!  
\- Flowers.

\- Repollination!  
\- Across the nation!

Tournament of Roses,  
Pasadena, Oalifornia.

They've got nothing  
but flowers, floats and cotton candy.

Security will be tight.

I have an idea.

Vanessa Bloome, FTD.

Official floral business. It's real.

Sorry, ma'am. Nice brooch.

Thank you. It was a gift.

Once inside,  
we just pick the right float.

How about The Princess and the Pea?

I could be the princess,  
and you could be the pea!

Yes, I got it.

\- Where should I sit?  
\- What are you?

\- I believe I'm the pea.  
\- The pea?

It goes under the mattresses.

\- Not in this fairy tale, sweetheart.  
\- I'm getting the marshal.

You do that!  
This whole parade is a fiasco!

Let's see what this baby'll do.

Hey, what are you doing?!

Then all we do  
is blend in with traffic...

...without arousing suspicion.

Once at the airport,  
there's no stopping us.

Stop! Security.

\- You and your insect pack your float?  
\- Yes.

Has it been  
in your possession the entire time?

Would you remove your shoes?

\- Remove your stinger.  
\- It's part of me.

I know. Just having some fun.  
Enjoy your flight.

Then if we're lucky, we'll have  
just enough pollen to do the job.

Oan you believe how lucky we are? We  
have just enough pollen to do the job!

I think this is gonna work.

It's got to work.

Attention, passengers,  
this is Oaptain Scott.

We have a bit of bad weather  
in New York.

It looks like we'll experience  
a couple hours delay.

Barry, these are cut flowers  
with no water. They'll never make it.

I gotta get up there  
and talk to them.

Be careful.

Oan I get help  
with the Sky Mall magazine?

I'd like to order the talking  
inflatable nose and ear hair trimmer.

Oaptain, I'm in a real situation.

\- What'd you say, Hal?  
\- Nothing.

Bee!

Don't freak out! My entire species...

What are you doing?

\- Wait a minute! I'm an attorney!  
\- Who's an attorney?

Don't move.

Oh, Barry.

Good afternoon, passengers.  
This is your captain.

Would a Miss Vanessa Bloome in 24B  
please report to the cockpit?

And please hurry!

What happened here?

There was a DustBuster,  
a toupee, a life raft exploded.

One's bald, one's in a boat,  
they're both unconscious!

\- Is that another bee joke?  
\- No!

No one's flying the plane!

This is JFK control tower, Flight 356.  
What's your status?

This is Vanessa Bloome.  
I'm a florist from New York.

Where's the pilot?

He's unconscious,  
and so is the copilot.

Not good. Does anyone onboard  
have flight experience?

As a matter of fact, there is.

\- Who's that?  
\- Barry Benson.

From the honey trial?! Oh, great.

Vanessa, this is nothing more  
than a big metal bee.

It's got giant wings, huge engines.

I can't fly a plane.

\- Why not? Isn't John Travolta a pilot?  
\- Yes.

How hard could it be?

Wait, Barry!  
We're headed into some lightning.

This is Bob Bumble. We have some  
late-breaking news from JFK Airport,

where a suspenseful scene  
is developing.

Barry Benson,  
fresh from his legal victory...

That's Barry!

...is attempting to land a plane,  
loaded with people, flowers

and an incapacitated flight crew.

Flowers?!

We have a storm in the area  
and two individuals at the controls

with absolutely no flight experience.

Just a minute.  
There's a bee on that plane.

I'm quite familiar with Mr. Benson  
and his no-account compadres.

They've done enough damage.

But isn't he your only hope?

Technically, a bee  
shouldn't be able to fly at all.

Their wings are too small...

Haven't we heard this a million times?

"The surface area of the wings  
and body mass make no sense."

\- Get this on the air!  
\- Got it.

\- Stand by.  
\- We're going live.

The way we work may be a mystery to you.

Making honey takes a lot of bees  
doing a lot of small jobs.

But let me tell you about a small job.

If you do it well,  
it makes a big difference.

More than we realized.  
To us, to everyone.

That's why I want to get bees  
back to working together.

That's the bee way!  
We're not made of Jell-O.

We get behind a fellow.

\- Black and yellow!  
\- Hello!

Left, right, down, hover.

\- Hover?  
\- Forget hover.

This isn't so hard.  
Beep-beep! Beep-beep!

Barry, what happened?!

Wait, I think we were  
on autopilot the whole time.

\- That may have been helping me.  
\- And now we're not!

So it turns out I cannot fly a plane.

All of you, let's get  
behind this fellow! Move it out!

Move out!

Our only chance is if I do what I'd do,  
you copy me with the wings of the plane!

Don't have to yell.

I'm not yelling!  
We're in a lot of trouble.

It's very hard to concentrate  
with that panicky tone in your voice!

It's not a tone. I'm panicking!

I can't do this!

Vanessa, pull yourself together.  
You have to snap out of it!

You snap out of it.

You snap out of it.

\- You snap out of it!  
\- You snap out of it!

\- You snap out of it!  
\- You snap out of it!

\- You snap out of it!  
\- You snap out of it!

\- Hold it!  
\- Why? Oome on, it's my turn.

How is the plane flying?

I don't know.

Hello?

Benson, got any flowers  
for a happy occasion in there?

The Pollen Jocks!

They do get behind a fellow.

\- Black and yellow.  
\- Hello.

All right, let's drop this tin can  
on the blacktop.

Where? I can't see anything. Oan you?

No, nothing. It's all cloudy.

Oome on. You got to think bee, Barry.

\- Thinking bee.  
\- Thinking bee.

Thinking bee!  
Thinking bee! Thinking bee!

Wait a minute.  
I think I'm feeling something.

\- What?  
\- I don't know. It's strong, pulling me.

Like a 27-million-year-old instinct.

Bring the nose down.

Thinking bee!  
Thinking bee! Thinking bee!

\- What in the world is on the tarmac?  
\- Get some lights on that!

Thinking bee!  
Thinking bee! Thinking bee!

\- Vanessa, aim for the flower.  
\- OK.

Out the engines. We're going in  
on bee power. Ready, boys?

Affirmative!

Good. Good. Easy, now. That's it.

Land on that flower!

Ready? Full reverse!

Spin it around!

\- Not that flower! The other one!  
\- Which one?

\- That flower.  
\- I'm aiming at the flower!

That's a fat guy in a flowered shirt.  
I mean the giant pulsating flower

made of millions of bees!

Pull forward. Nose down. Tail up.

Rotate around it.

\- This is insane, Barry!  
\- This's the only way I know how to fly.

Am I koo-koo-kachoo, or is this plane  
flying in an insect-like pattern?

Get your nose in there. Don't be afraid.  
Smell it. Full reverse!

Just drop it. Be a part of it.

Aim for the center!

Now drop it in! Drop it in, woman!

Oome on, already.

Barry, we did it!  
You taught me how to fly!

\- Yes. No high-five!  
\- Right.

Barry, it worked!  
Did you see the giant flower?

What giant flower? Where? Of course  
I saw the flower! That was genius!

\- Thank you.  
\- But we're not done yet.

Listen, everyone!

This runway is covered  
with the last pollen

from the last flowers  
available anywhere on Earth.

That means this is our last chance.

We're the only ones who make honey,  
pollinate flowers and dress like this.

If we're gonna survive as a species,  
this is our moment! What do you say?

Are we going to be bees, orjust  
Museum of Natural History keychains?

We're bees!

Keychain!

Then follow me! Except Keychain.

Hold on, Barry. Here.

You've earned this.

Yeah!

I'm a Pollen Jock! And it's a perfect  
fit. All I gotta do are the sleeves.

Oh, yeah.

That's our Barry.

Mom! The bees are back!

If anybody needs  
to make a call, now's the time.

I got a feeling we'll be  
working late tonight!

Here's your change. Have a great  
afternoon! Oan I help who's next?

Would you like some honey with that?  
It is bee-approved. Don't forget these.

Milk, cream, cheese, it's all me.  
And I don't see a nickel!

Sometimes I just feel  
like a piece of meat!

I had no idea.

Barry, I'm sorry.  
Have you got a moment?

Would you excuse me?  
My mosquito associate will help you.

Sorry I'm late.

He's a lawyer too?

I was already a blood-sucking parasite.  
All I needed was a briefcase.

Have a great afternoon!

Barry, I just got this huge tulip order,  
and I can't get them anywhere.

No problem, Vannie.  
Just leave it to me.

You're a lifesaver, Barry.  
Oan I help who's next?

All right, scramble, jocks!  
It's time to fly.

Thank you, Barry!

That bee is living my life!

Let it go, Kenny.

\- When will this nightmare end?!  
\- Let it all go.

\- Beautiful day to fly.  
\- Sure is.

Between you and me,  
I was dying to get out of that office.

You have got  
to start thinking bee, my friend.

\- Thinking bee!  
\- Me?

Hold it. Let's just stop  
for a second. Hold it.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry, everyone.  
Oan we stop here?

I'm not making a major life decision  
during a production number!

All right. Take ten, everybody.  
Wrap it up, guys.

I had virtually no rehearsal for that.


	2. Year Two

Doorstep Delivery  
[It is nighttime in Surrey, we see two owls on the street sign "PRIVET DRIVE" and the camera pans to the street with very identical looking brown bricked houses. One the owls fly away to reveal a elderly man with crimson robes, and the long silvery white beard named Albus Dumbledore walks through a forest near the street. He takes out his deliminator and activates it. Dumbledore zaps all the light out of the lampposts. He puts away the device and a cat meows. Dumbledore looks down at the cat, which is a tabby and is sitting on a brick ledge.]

Dumbledore: I should have known that you would be here...Professor McGonagall.  
[The cat meows, sniffs out and the camera pans back to a wall. We see that the cat's shadow progressing into a woman with a tall hat. There are footsteps and Minerva McGongall is revealed.]

McGonagall: Good evening, Professor Dumbledore. Are the rumours true, Albus?  
Dumbledore: I'm afraid so, Professor. The good, and the bad.  
McGonagall: And the boy?  
Dumbledore: Hagrid is bringing him.  
McGonagall: Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?  
Dumbledore: Ah, Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life.  
[There is a motor sound, and the two professors look up to see a flying motorcycle coming down from the air. It skids on the street and halts. A large man with shoulder length black hair and beard named Rubeus Hagrid, takes off his goggles.]

Hagrid: Professor Dumbledore, Sir. Professor McGonagall.  
Dumbledore: No problems, I trust, Hagrid?  
Hagrid: No, sir. Little tyke fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. Heh. Try not to wake him. There you go.  
[Hagrid hands a baby wrapped in a bundle over to Dumbledore.]

McGonagall: Albus, do you really think it's safe, leaving him with these people? I've watched them all day. They're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. They really are...  
Dumbledore: The only family he has.  
[They stop outside a house which is 4 Privet Drive.]

McGonagall: This boy will be famous. There won't be a child in our world who doesn't know his name.  
Dumbledore: Exactly. He's better off growing up away from all that. Until he is ready.  
[Dumbledore places the baby on the ground slowly. Hagrid sniffles, he is sobbing a little. He clears his throat.]

Dumbledore: There, there, Hagrid. It's not really goodbye, after all.  
[Hagrid nods. Dumbledore takes a letter and places it on the baby, who is now at the foot of the door.]

Dumbledore: Good luck...Harry Potter.  
[The baby has a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The camera slowly zooms towards the scar which glows brightly and it immediately flashes, transitioning to a stormy cloud sky. The film's title in metallic gold zooms out around the camera, and lightning flashes to brighten it up. Then, the lightning flashes engulf the screen, transitioning it to the present time.]

The Vanishing Glass  
[The scar's glow immediately dies down, and the camera pans to see Harry who is now 10 years old, still sleeping. Then, the light turns on outside his bedroom cupboard under the stairs]  
Petunia: Up. Get up. [She knocks on his closet door repeatedly] Now! [Smacks door of closet and walks into the living room]  
[Harry wakes up, turns on his bedroom light and puts on his glasses with tape on the bridge, indicating that it was partly damaged. A large, tubby boy, Dudley Dursley, suddenly comes running down the stairs above the closet. He stops half-way down and goes back, jumping on the staircase.]

Dudley: Wake up, cousin! We're going to the zoo!  
[Harry looks up to the join works of the stairs with small amounts of dusts rising. Dudley laughs, comes down the stairs and runs for the kitchen. Harry tries to come out of the closet, but is pushed back in by Dudley. Petunia is in the kitchen, where Dudley has gone.]

Petunia: Oh, here he comes, the birthday boy!  
Vernon: Happy birthday, son.  
[Petunia and Dudley giggle together. Harry comes into the kitchen, dressed in outgrown clothes.]

Petunia: [to Harry, unpleasantly] Why don't you just cook the breakfast, and try not to burn anything.  
Harry: Yes, Aunt Petunia.  
[Harry then gets to work on cooking the bacon]

Petunia: I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day.  
Vernon: [to Harry, who is taking his time placing the bacon on the plates] Hurry up! Bring my coffee, boy!  
Harry: Yes, Uncle Vernon.  
[Petunia leads Dudley over to the family room, where there are a vast amount of presents. Dudley stares.]

Petunia: Aren’t they wonderful, darling?  
Dudley: How many are there?  
Vernon: Thirty-six. Counted 'em myself.  
Dudley: Thirty-six?! But last year last year I had thirty-seven!!  
Vernon: Err yes, well, some of them are quite a bit bigger than last year.  
Dudley: I don't care how big they are!  
Petunia: [calming him down] Oh, now, now, now. This is what we're going to do, is that when we go out, we're going to buy you two new presents! How's that, pumpkin?  
[Outside the house morning. The happy family is heading to the car.]

Petunia: This will be a lovely day at the zoo. I'm really looking forward to it.  
[Harry then goes to go in the car, but Vernon stops him, pointing his keys at him.]

Vernon: I'm warning you now, boy. Any funny business, any at all, and you won't have any meals for a week. Get in.  
[At the London Zoo. The family is in the reptile house, looking at a large Boa constructor.]  
Dudley: Make it move.  
[Vernon taps the glass of the cage.]

Vernon: Move!  
[Dudley taps the glass much harder, and Vernon nervously winces.]  
Dudley: MOVE!  
Harry: He's asleep!  
Dudley: He's boring.  
[Dudley and his parents head over to another enclosure. Harry is left with the snake.]

Harry: Sorry about him. He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day, having people press their ugly faces in on you. [The snake looks up and blinks.] Can you...hear me? [The snake nods] It's just...I've never talked to a snake before. Do you...I mean...do you talk to people often? [The snake shakes its head] You're from Burma, aren't you? Was it nice there, do you miss your family? [The snake turns its head in the direction of a sign which says, Bred in Captivity] I see. That's me as well. I never knew my parents, either.  
[The now awake snake has attracted Dudley's attention. He comes over to the glass, knocking Harry to the floor.]

Dudley: Mummy, dad, come here! You won't believe what this snake is doing!  
[Dudley puts his hands on the glass wall. With his back turned, Harry glares at him. Suddenly, the glass disappears, causing Dudley to wretch forward, losing his balance.]

Dudley: Whoa! Ahh! Ahh!!  
[Dudley falls into the snake enclosure, sputtering in a pool of water. Harry snickers at what he saw. The snake gets out of the exhibit, stopping in front of Harry.]

Snake: Thanks.  
Harry: Anytime.  
[The snake slivers off to the exit.]

Man: SNAKE!  
[There is a lot of screaming as the snake heads for freedom. Dudley gets up to get out, but the glass is now back over the enclosure. Seeing that he is now trapped, he pounds the glass in panic.]

Dudley: Mum, mummy!  
Petunia: [notices him in the exhibit] AHH!  
Dudley: Mum, help! Help me!  
Petunia: My darling boy! How did you get in there?! How did you get in there? Dursley, oh, Dursley!  
[Harry grins and snickers, Vernon notices this and glares down at him. Harry's grin disappears, knowing that he is in trouble with Vernon.]

Letters from No One  
[Back at the Dursleys'. Petunia and a bundled up Dudley come in.]

Petunia: [assuring a distressed Dudley] It's all right. It's all right.  
[They walk in the living room. Harry and Vernon enter. Vernon slams the door and shoves Harry against a wall, taking his hair.]

Harry: Ow!  
Vernon: What happened?!  
Harry: I swear I don't know! [Vernon snarls] One minute, the glass was there and then it was gone! It was like magic!  
[Vernon scoffs at this, shoves Harry in the cupboard under the stairs and slams the door]

Vernon: There's no such thing as magic! [he blackens out the vent on the door]  
[An owl flies into view and lands itself on a TV aerial on one of the houses' roof]

(Extended Version)

[The camera slowly pans up to reveal Dudley in his smartest school uniform, posing and smiling grandly.]

Petunia: Awww, smile. [She takes a photograph of him. She gasps in joy.] Vernon, just look at him. I can't believe it. In just a week you'll be off to Smeltings.  
Vernon: Caveat Smeltona. Proudest moment of my life.  
Harry: Will I have to wear that, too?  
[They draw their attention to Harry]

Petunia: What, you? Go to Smeltings? [Harry nods, questionably]  
Vernon: Ha!  
[They laugh in amusement]

Petunia: Oh, don't be so stupid, you're going to the state school where you belong. [Goes to the kitchen and fishes out a grey shirt in a boiler.] And this is what you're gonna be wearing when I've finished dyeing it.  
Harry: But that's Dudley's old uniform. It'll fit me like bits of old Elephant skin.  
Petunia: It'll fit you well enough. Go get the post. [Harry then heads to the hallway] Go!  
(Normal Version)

[Harry leaves the living room area into the hallway and picks up some letters, one of which had his name on it with his address of where he slept. Uncle Vernon and Dudley sit at the table while Aunt Petunia is busy fixing breakfast. Harry walks in with the mail and hands it to Uncle Vernon, then walks to his seat with his letter.]

Vernon: [after reading a postcard] Oh, Marge is ill! Ate a funny whelk.  
[Dudley suddenly notices Harry's letter and runs to grab it from him and give it to his father.]

Dudley: Dad! Look! Harry's got a letter!  
Harry: Hey, give it back! It's mine!  
Vernon: Yours? Who'd be writing to you?  
[The family gathers to look at the address. There is a broken seal on the letter. The family looks up and Harry gulps. Much later, another owl flies by with a letter and drops it off. Inside, Vernon grabs a handful of letters and rips them up. In the closet, Harry hears a whirring noise. He looks out at Vernon drilling wood over the letterbox opening.]

Vernon: No more mail through this letterbox.  
[Harry quietly closes the cupboard door. The next day, Vernon and Petunia are outside the door. Vernon is about to head off to work. Petunia kisses his cheek.]

Petunia: Have a lovely day at the office, dear.  
[She stops, looks and sees a bunch of owls.]

Vernon: Shoo! Go on!  
[She notices something and pats Vernon on the shoulder to get his attention, and what they see is more letters addressed to Harry.]

(Extended Version)

[Later, Petunia is cracking a egg into a bowl, and what instead comes out is a folded-up letter. She cracks another one, but another letter comes out as well. She then cracks yet another one, but the same happens again. She stares at the letter, and then she hears the owls screeching. She draws her attention to the outside of the window, and what she sees is four owls sitting on some garden chairs. Petunia then screams and runs off.]

(Normal Version)

[Much later, Vernon is tossing letters into the fireplace. Harry comes around the corner. Vernon grins evilly and tosses more in. The scene fades to the next day, the family is sitting around, Harry is serving cookies.]

Vernon: Fine day Sunday. In my opinion, best day of the week. Why is that, Dudley?  
Harry: [when Dudley shrugs and didn't answer, as Harry hands a cookie to Vernon] Because there's no post on Sunday?  
Vernon: Ah, right you are, Harry. No post on Sunday. Ha! No blasted letters today. No, sir. Not one single bloody letter, not one. [Harry sees a shadow outside the window. Outside, millions of owls are perched.] No, sir, not one blasted, miserable-  
[As Vernon was talking, a letter shoots out of the fireplace and zips across Vernon's face, cutting him off. There is a rumbling and then millions of letters come shooting out of the fireplace. The family shrieks in horror as Harry watches in amazement.]

Dudley: AHH! Make it stop! Please make it stop! [He jumps on Petunia's lap as she and Vernon continue screaming]  
Vernon: Go away, ahh!  
Dudley: What is it? Please tell me what's happening!  
[Harry jumps onto the coffee table to grab a letter. He gets one and starts to run away. Vernon jumps up as well.]

Vernon: Give me that! Give me that letter!  
[He chases Harry and grabs him before Harry gets into his closet.]

Harry: Get off! Ahh!  
[Vernon restrains Harry as several letters begin to shoot everywhere around the house.]

Vernon: Ahh!  
Harry: They're my letters! Let go of me!  
[The wood plank nailed in front of the letterbox finally breaks from the excess pressure of the letters shooting through the letter.]

Vernon: That's it! We're going away! Far away! Where they can't find us!  
Dudley: Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?!  
[Petunia watches with a horrified look on her face, knowing that Dudley may be right.]

Keeper of the Keys  
[That stormy night, a tall house, on a rock island somewhere out at sea. The Dursleys, including Harry have moved there, due to the chaos with the letters. The family is sleeping, with Harry on the cold, dirt floor and Dudley sleeping on a sofa. Harry has drawn a birthday cake which reads, Happy Birthday Harry. Harry looks at Dudley's watch, which beeps 12:00.]

Harry: [to himself] Make a wish, Harry. [he blows the "candles" on the drawn birthday cake]  
[Suddenly, the door thumps, in sync with the thunder flashing. Harry jumps. The door thumps again and Dudley and Harry jump up and back away. Harry hides behind a wall, and Dudley cowers on a windowsill. Petunia and Vernon appear, with Vernon holding a double barrel gun.]

Vernon: Who's there? Ahh!  
[The door bangs again and then falls down, and a giant man appears. As he comes into the clear lighting, he is revealed to be Hagrid.]

Hagrid: Sorry 'bout that. [He puts the door back up]  
Vernon: [aiming his gun at him] I demand that you leave at once, sir! You are breaking and entering!  
[As Petunia quietly gasps in fear, Hagrid grabs the gun and bends it upwards.]

Hagrid: Dry up, Dursley, you great prune. [The gun fires upwards, blasting a hole in the ceiling, causing the two to shriek in fear. Hagrid notices Dudley.] Boy, I haven't seen you since you was a baby, Harry, but you're a bit more along than I would have expected. Particularly 'round the middle!  
Dudley: I-I-I'm not Harry.  
[Harry reveals himself]

Harry: I-I am.  
Hagrid: Oh, well, of course you are! Got something for ya. 'Fraid I might have sat on it at some point! I imagine that it'll taste fine just the same. Ahh. Baked it myself. [Hands Harry the cake] Words and all. Heh.  
[Harry opens cake, which reads "Happee Birdae Harry" in green frosting.]

Harry: Thank you!  
Hagrid: It's not every day that your young man turns eleven, now is it?  
[Hagrid sits down on the sofa, takes out an umbrella and points it at the empty fire. Two sparks fly out and the fire starts. The family gasps.]

Harry: [puts cake down] Excuse me, who are you?  
Hagrid: Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Course, you'll know all about Hogwarts.  
Harry: Sorry, no.  
Hagrid: No? Blimey, Harry, didn't you ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?  
Harry: Learned what?  
Hagrid: You're a wizard, Harry.  
[Harry looks confused]

Harry: I-I'm a what?  
Hagrid: A wizard. And a thumping good one at that, I'd wager. Once you train up a little.  
Harry: No, you've made a mistake. I can't be...a-a wizard. I mean, I'm just... Harry. Just Harry.  
Hagrid: Well, just Harry. Did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared? [Harry softens his expression] Ah.  
[Dudley whimpers. Hagrid hands Harry the same letter that has been sent the past while. Harry opens it.]

Harry: Dear, Mr. Potter. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Vernon: [to Hagrid] He'll not be going! We swore when we took him in, we’d put a stop to this rubbish!  
Harry: You knew? You knew all along and you never told me?  
Petunia: Of course we knew. How could you not be? My perfect sister being who she was. Oh, my mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what she was. A freak! And then she met that Potter, and then she had you, and I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as ... abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up. And we got landed with you.  
Harry: [to Petunia, angrily] Blown up? You told me my parents died in a car crash!  
Hagrid: A car crash? A car crash kill James and Lily Potter?  
Petunia: We had to tell him something.  
Hagrid: It's an outrage! It's a scandal!  
[As the Dursleys argue with Hagrid, no one, including Harry, is noticing Dudley taking Harry's cake away]

Vernon: He'll not be going!  
Hagrid: Oh, and I suppose a great Muggle like yourself's going to stop him, are you?  
Harry: Muggle?  
Hagrid: [to Harry, calmly] Non magic folk. [he immediately draws his attention back to Vernon and Petunia in anger] This boy's had his name down ever since he was born! [As Hagrid was talking, Dudley was munching on Harry's cake.] He's going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, and he'll be under the finest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen: Albus Dumbledore.  
[Harry smiles upon hearing Dumbledore's name]

Vernon: I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach him magic tricks!  
[Hagrid whips out his umbrella and points it at Vernon, threateningly.]

Hagrid: Never, insult Albus Dumbledore, in front of me.  
[Hagrid finally sees Dudley eating Harry's cake, and aims his umbrella at his rear. He fires a magic spark at it, causing a grey tail to grow.]

Dudley: Ahh!  
[The Dursleys shriek in both fright and horror, as they run off out of sight. Harry laughs at this, so does Hagrid.]

Hagrid: Oh, um, I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that. Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to do magic.  
Harry: [Nods] Okay.  
Hagrid: [checks his pocket-watch] Ooh, we're a bit behind schedule. Best be off. [he goes off to the door and pulls it down again, before stepping out. He turns to Harry] Unless you'd rather stay, of course. Hmm?  
[He walks out. Harry grins, looks back at the direction where the Dursleys are gone, and grins again, before grabbing his jacket and joins Hagrid on their journey to London.]

Diagon Alley  
[The next day, in the streets of London.]

(Extended Version)

[Harry and Hagrid are in the underground tube.]

Harry: [reading the list] First year students will require: three sets of work robes, one wand. [He turns to Hagrid]  
Hagrid: Essential bit of equipment, Harry.  
Harry: One pair of dragon-hide gloves. [he turns to Hagrid again] Hagrid, do they mean for a real dragon?  
Hagrid: Well, they don't mean for a penguin, do they? Heh. Crikey, but not a dragon.  
Harry: But you like a dragon?  
Hagrid: Fast and misunderstood beasts, Harry. Fast and misunderstood. [He suddenly eyes a woman and then he nods. The woman returns to reading her paper.]  
(Normal Version)

[The next scene, Hagrid and Harry are walking down the streets.]

Harry: All students must be equipped with...one standard size two pewter cauldron and may bring if they desire either an owl, a cat or a toad. Could we find all this in London?  
Hagrid: If you know where to go.  
[They walk towards a corner store and as they get closer, the sign above it has “The Leaky Cauldron” magically appearing. They enter the Leaky Cauldron. There was music and several patrons that are speaking to each other.]

Tom: Ah, Hagrid! The usual, I presume?  
Hagrid: No thanks, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business today. Just helping young Harry here buy his school supplies.  
Tom: Bless my soul. It's Harry Potter.  
[The pub immediately goes silent and everyone notices. A man comes up and shakes Harry's hand.]

Man: Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back.  
[A witch comes up and shakes Harry's hand, as well.]

Witch: Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter. I can't believe I'm meeting you at last.  
[A man in robes with a turban on his head appears. It is Professor Quirrell.]

Quirrell: Harry P-potter. C-can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you.  
Hagrid: Hello, Professor. I didn't see you there. Harry, this is Professor Quirrell. He'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts.  
Harry: Oh, nice to meet you. [puts out his hand, offering a handshake with Quirrell. But he looks at Harry's head and hesitatingly refuses]  
Quirrell: F-fearfully fascinating subject. N-not that you need it, e-eh, Potter? Heheh.  
Hagrid: Yes, well, must be going now. Lots to buy. Heh.  
Harry: Goodbye.  
[The two leave into a back room winery in front of a brick wall.]

Hagrid: See, Harry, you're famous!  
Harry: But why am I famous, Hagrid? All those people back there, how is it they know who I am?  
Hagrid: I'm not exactly sure I'm the right person to tell you that, Harry. [Taps the brick wall clockwise with his umbrella. The blocks then magically shift and open up to reveal a hidden, busy street called Diagon Alley.] Welcome, Harry, to Diagon Alley. [Harry grins broadly as they step into the street and walk down it. An owl screeches.] Here's where you'll get your quills and ink, and over there all your bits and bobs for doing your wizardry.  
[Harry is amazed as they pass by shops and owls and bats. The camera pans on a broom store, where a group of boys are crowded around a shiny broom.]

Boy: It's a world class racing broom. Look at it, it’s the new Nimbus 2000! It's the fastest model yet. [the camera pans to see the broom's model name on the handle]  
Gringotts  
[Harry and Hagrid continue walking down Diagon Alley]

Harry: But, Hagrid, how am I to pay for all this? I haven't any money.  
Hagrid: Well, there's your money, Harry. [he points to a tall, white, marble building, Gringotts Bank] Gringotts, the Wizard Bank. T'aint no place safer, 'cept perhaps Hogwarts.  
[Inside the bank, they walk down the shiny aisle, passing tiny creatures working at their desks.]  
Harry: Uh, Hagrid, what exactly are these things?  
Hagrid: They're goblins, Harry. Clever as they come goblins, but not the most friendly of beasts. Best stick close to me. [Harry sticks to him. Hagrid clears his throat as they approach a counter with a goblin, wearing spectacles and a waistcoat, in it.] Mr. Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal.  
[The goblin looks up.]

Goblin: And does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?  
Hagrid: Oh. Wait a minute. Got it here somewhere. Hah. There's the little devil. [Whispers] Oh, and there's something else as well. [Takes out a letter wrapped in a string.] Professor Dumbledore gave me this. [Hagrid hands the Goblin the letter.] It's about you-know-what in vault you-know-which.  
Goblin: Very well.  
[Later, they race down the depth caverns in a cartlike structure. The cart stops, a goblin called Griphook, clambers out.]

Griphook: Vault 687. Lamp, please. [Hagrid hands him the lamp and he walks to the vault] Key please.  
[Hagrid hands him the key and Griphook unlocks the vault. The room is filled nearly top to bottom with coins. Harry is amazed.]

Hagrid: Didn't think your mum and dad would leave you with nothing now, did ya?  
[They continue on through the cavern.]

Griphook: Vault 713.  
Harry: What's in there, Hagrid?  
Hagrid: Can't tell you, Harry. It's Hogwarts business. Very secret.  
Griphook: Stand back. [Slides finger down the door. The vault opens to reveal a small white stone package. Hagrid enters the vault and scoops it up. The eerie light it was shining with disappears.]  
Hagrid: Best not mention this to anyone, Harry.  
[Harry nods in agreement]

Ollivanders  
[Outside back in Diagon Alley, Harry and Hagrid are walking through the street. Harry has bought most of his equipment, and is reading his list.]

Harry: I still need...a wand.  
Hagrid: A wand? Well, you'll want Ollivanders. [he points to the store] No place better. Run along there, but wait. I just got one more thing I got to do. Won't be long.  
[Harry goes into the store, quietly. He looks around. There are shelves of wands in boxes, but no people.]

Harry: [Softly] Hello? Hello?  
[Then, a nose came from the back, and a man appears on a ladder and looks at Harry. The man is Ollivander and he smiles.]

Ollivander: I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Potter. It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands. [Picks a wand] Ah. Here we are. [Harry holds it, but does nothing] Well, give it a wave. [Harry is hesitant, but waves. This causes most of the boxes to come flying out and crashing down. Harry jumps and hurriedly puts the wand back on the counter. ] Apparently not. [Gets another wand from a box.] Perhaps this. [Harry waves at a vase, which shatters, startling Harry.] No, no, definitely not! No matter... [gets a wand from a box, but stops and becomes thoughtful] I wonder. [Ollivander hands the wand to Harry. No sooner after he touched it, Harry suddenly glows under it, blowing his hair up and several of the paperwork in the background. Ollivander looked a bit surprised and deep in thought.] Curious, very curious.  
Harry: Sorry, but what's curious?  
Ollivander: [examining the wand he gave to Harry] I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand gave one other feather, just one. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar. [Points to the lighting bolt scar on Harry's forehead]  
Harry: And...who owned that wand?  
Ollivander: Oh, we do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things...terrible, yes, but great. [he hands Harry back his wand.]  
[Harry then hears a knock on the window.]

Hagrid: Harry! Harry! Happy birthday! [Has a snowy owl in a cage, which hoots, her name is Hedwig.]  
Harry: [amazed] Wow.  
The Boy Who Lived  
[Later back in the Leaky Cauldron, Hagrid and Harry, are at a long table, eating soup. Everything is too quiet, Hagrid soon notices this.]

Hagrid: You all right, Harry? You seem very quiet.  
Harry: He killed my parents, didn't he? The one who gave me this. You know, Hagrid, I know you do.  
Hagrid: [sighs and pushes his bowl away] First, and understand this, Harry, 'cause it's very important. Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago, there was one wizard who went as bad as you can go. And his name was V-...his name was V-...  
Harry: Maybe if you wrote it down?  
Hagrid: No, I can't spell it. All right. [quietly] Voldemort.  
Harry: Voldemort?  
Hagrid: Shh!!  
[Harry looks around to see if anyone heard it]

Hagrid: It was dark times, Harry, dark times. [We flash over to a flashback on the night at Godric's hollow, consisting off a cloaked man walking towards a house, breaking in with his wand, and proceeding to terrorize. Hagrid narrates.] Voldemort started to gather some followers, brought 'em over to the dark side. Anyone that stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill 'em. [Harry's mother, Lily, screams in pain as she is killed by Voldemort's wand. Green flashes are seen from the windows outside the house. Then, we see Voldemort pointing his wand at an infant Harry Potter's head.] Nobody...not one. ‘Cept you.  
[We flash back to the present time.]

Harry: Me? Voldemort tried to kill...me?  
Hagrid: Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead, Harry. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse...and an evil curse at that.  
Harry: What happened to...to You-Know-Who?  
Hagrid: Well, some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there, still, too tired to go on. But one thing's absolutely certain. Something about you stumped him that night. That's why you're famous. That's why everybody knows your name. You're the boy who lived.  
Platform 9¾  
[King's Cross Station. Up on a crossing bridge, Harry, with his cart of his baggage, equipment and Hedwig, walk beside Hagrid. A couple look at Hagrid, suspiciously.]

Hagrid: What're you looking at? [He then checks watch] Blimey, is that the time? Sorry, Harry, I'm gonna have to leave you. Dumbledore'll be wanting his- well, he'll be wanting to see me. Now, uh, your train leaves in 10 minutes. Here's your ticket. [hands the train ticket] Stick to it, Harry that's very important. Stick to your ticket.  
[Harry looks at his ticket.]

Harry: Platform 9¾? But, Hagrid, there must be a mistake. This says Platform 9¾. There's no such thing...is there? [Harry looks up, but we now see that Hagrid has vanished and Harry all alone with his cart.]  
[Harry is walking down lane between trains. A man rushes by.]

Man: Sorry.  
[Harry sees a guard.]

Harry: Excuse me, excuse me.  
Guard: Right on your left, ma'am.  
Harry: Excuse me, sir. Can you tell me where I might find Platform 9¾?  
Guard: [incredulous] 9¾? Think you're being funny, do ya? [he walks off]  
[Harry then notices a woman, daughter, and four boys walk by, pushing carts.]

Mrs. Weasley: It's the same year after year. Always packed with Muggles, of course.  
Harry: Muggles?  
Mrs. Weasley: Come on. Platform 9¾ this way! All right, Percy, you first.  
[A tall boy with red hair, called Percy, comes forward and runs towards a brick wall. Amazingly, he disappears right into it. Harry is amazed.]

Mrs. Weasley: Fred, you next.  
George: He's not Fred, I am!  
Fred: Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother.  
Mrs. Weasley: Oh, I'm sorry, George.  
[Fred moves towards the wall]

Fred: I'm only joking. I am Fred. [He runs through the wall, and is followed by his twin brother. Harry shakes his head in disbelief.]  
Harry: Excuse me! C-could you tell me how to-  
Mrs. Weasley: How to get on the platform? Yes, not to worry, dear. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well. [pan to a red haired boy, called Ron, who smiles] Now, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous.  
Ginny: Good luck.  
[Harry takes a breath and runs at the wall. He shuts his eyes and emerges on the other side a magnificent station at Platform 9¾ with a red train, which is the Hogwarts Express, and bundles of people. A whistle blows, and Harry sighs with relief.]

Ron and Hermione  
[Later on, the Hogwarts Express is travelling through the countryside. Harry is in sitting alone in a train compartment, and Ron appears in the doorway.]

Ron: Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full.  
Harry: No, not at all.  
Ron: [sits across from Harry] I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley.  
Harry: I'm Harry. Harry Potter.  
[Ron goes agape.]

Ron: So-so it's true? I mean, do you really have the...the...  
Harry: The what?  
Ron: [whispers] Scar...?  
Harry: Oh [lifts up his hair bangs to reveal it]  
Ron: Wicked.  
[A trolley comes by the compartment, full of sweets.]

Woman: Anything off the trolley, dears?  
Ron: [Holds up his mushed sandwiches] No, thanks, I'm all set. [smacks lips.]  
Harry: We'll take the lot! [pulls out coins]  
Ron: Whoa!  
[A bit later, Harry and Ron are not sitting together eating bundles of sweets. Ron's rat, Scabbers, is perched on Ron's knee, a box over his head.]

Harry: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?  
Ron: They mean every flavour! There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver and tripe. George sweared he got a bogey-flavoured one once!  
[Harry quickly takes the bean he was chewing out of his mouth.]

Harry: [picks up a blue and gold package] These aren't real chocolate frogs, are they?  
Ron: It's just a spell. Besides, it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I got about 500 meself. [Harry opens the package, and a chocolate frog jumps onto the window and climbs up.] Watch it! [The frog reaches the open gap in the window, and jumps out.] Oh, that's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them to begin with.  
Harry: [seeing Dumbledore's image in the card] I got Dumbledore!  
Ron: I got about 6 of him.  
[Harry looks at the card again, but Dumbledore has vanished.]

Harry: Hey, he's gone!  
Ron: Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you? [Scabbers squeaks] This is Scabbers, by the way, pathetic, isn't he?  
Harry: A little.  
Ron: Fred gave me a spell as to turn him yellow. Want to see?  
Harry: Yeah!  
Ron: [clears throat] Ahem. Sun-  
[A girl called Hermione Granger, with bushy brown hair, dressed in robes, appears at the doorway.]

Hermione: Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one.  
Ron: No.  
Hermione: Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then.  
Ron: [clears throat again] Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!  
[He zaps Scabbers, but nothing happens. Ron shrugs.]

Hermione: Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me. For example... [Hermione goes over and sits across from Harry. He points her wand at his glasses and Harry tenses] Oculus Reparo. [The tape on the nose-band vanishes, repairing his glasses as if they were good as new. Harry takes them off, amazed.] That's better, isn't it? Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger...and you are...?  
Ron: [with his mouth full] I'm...Ron Weasley.  
Hermione: Pleasure. You two better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon. [Gets up and leaves, then comes back and looks at Ron.] You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there. [Points to the dirt mark on Ron's nose. Ron scratches his nose, embarrassed.]  
Welcome to Hogwarts  
[It is nighttime at Hogsmeade station, the train blows its whistle and pulls into outside the station. Hagrid walks along the side aisle, with a lantern. People, in their robes, begin pouring out of the train.]

Hagrid: Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!  
[Harry and Ron, now in their robes, walk up to Hagrid.]

Hagrid: Hello, Harry.  
Harry: Hey, Hagrid.  
Ron: Whoaa!  
Hagrid: Right then. This way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me.  
[Later, a large number of boats are plugging across a vast lake, where up ahead a huge castle, known as the Hogwarts Castle, can be seen. People are in awe.]

Ron: Wicked.  
[They continue on further towards the castle. Later on, the first year students walk in the castle, and up the staircase. As the camera pans, we see on a higher level, Professor McGonagall is waiting. She taps her fingers on a stone railing, and then goes to the top of the stairs to greet the newcomers.]

McGonagall: Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you’re here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup.  
[A scared looking boy called Neville Longbottom, spots his toad sitting near McGonagall. He jumps forward.]

Neville: Trevor! [he catches his toad; McGonagall stares down at him as some of the students laugh] Sorry. [He backs away, embarrassed.]  
McGonagall: The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily. [she leaves to go into the Great Hall]  
[A young evil looking boy, with short blonde hair, called Draco Malfoy, speaks up.]

Draco: It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. [some of the students are heard whispering, "Harry Potter?" Draco introduces his two friends.] This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy. [Ron snickers at his name] Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley. Well, soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there. [extends his hand to Harry.]  
Harry: [not going to take Draco's arrogance] I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks.  
[Draco glares. McGonagall returns and taps Draco on the shoulder with a paper. He leaves Harry with one last glare.]

McGonagall: We're ready for you now. Follow me.  
The Sorting Hat  
[She leads everyone through two large doors and into the Great Hall, where there are four long tables with thousands of students, as well as floating candles. The roof appears to be the sky.]

Hermione: It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History.  
[McGonagall leads the first-years to the front where the Sorting Hat lies on the stool.]

McGonagall: Will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words.  
[Dumbledore rises from the main table.]

Dumbledore: I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch [shows a ragged old man, called Mr. Argus Filch, with his cat with red eyes, called Mrs. Norris.] has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you.[He sits back down]  
McGonagall: When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger.  
Hermione: [to herself] Oh, no. Okay, relax. [She goes up]  
Ron: Mental that one, I'm telling you.  
[Harry nods in agreement. Hermione sits on the stool and McGonagall places the sorting hat on her head]

Sorting Hat: Ah, right then...hmm...right. Okay...Gryffindor!!  
[The students cheer; Hermione jumps off with a smile.]

McGonagall: Draco Malfoy.  
[Draco saunters up proudly. The tattered hat nearly freaks before touching down on Draco's head.]

Sorting Hat: SLYTHERIN!  
[The students cheer, not as loudly]

Ron: There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn’t in Slytherin.  
McGonagall: Susan Bones.  
[A small, redhead goes up. Harry looks around and notices a black greasy haired, pale man, called, Severus Snape, giving him sinister looks. His scar hurts.]

Harry: Ahh! [puts his hand on his forehead in pain]  
Ron: [concerned] Harry, what is it?  
Harry: Nothing... nothing, I'm fine.  
Sorting Hat: Let's see...I know...Hufflepuff!  
McGonagall: Ronald Weasley.  
[Ron gulps and walks up. He sits down and the hat is put on.]

Sorting Hat: Ha! Another Weasley. I know just what to do with you... Gryffindor!!  
[The students cheer as Ron sighs in relief.]

McGonagall: Harry Potter.  
[Everything goes silent. Harry walks up and sits down on the stool. The Sorting Hat is placed on his head.]

Sorting Hat: Hmm...difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?  
Harry: [whispering to the hat] Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin.  
Sorting Hat: Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It’s all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness! There's no doubt about that. No?  
Harry [still whispering] Not Slytherin...anything but Slytherin.  
Sorting Hat: Well, if you're sure... better be... GRYFFINDOR!!  
[There is an immense cheering and Harry goes to the Gryffindor table.]

Fred and George: We got Potter! We got Potter!  
[Harry sits down at the table. He looks at Dumbledore, who lifts up his goblet and slightly waves it, as if he was wishing congratulations.]

Nick and Other Residents  
[Later, all of the first years are sorted in their houses, all of the students were talking to each other. McGonagall dings on a cup.]

McGonagall: Your attention, please.  
Dumbledore: [rising from his chair] Let the feast...begin.  
[From the aerial view of the Great Hall, food magically appears on all the tables, and the hall is filled with awe and chatter.]

Harry: Wow.  
[Draco looks at all the food, raises his eyebrows and digs in. Ron stuffs his face.]

Seamus: I'm half and half. Me dad's a Muggle. Mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out.  
[Neville laughs. Harry is sitting next to Percy. He leans over.]

Harry: Say, Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?  
Percy: Oh, that's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house.  
Harry: What's he teach?  
Percy: Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrell’s job for years.  
[Ron, having just finished a chicken wing, reaches into the bowl for more, and a ghost, called Sir Nicolas, pops out.]

Ron: Ahh!  
Nick: Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor.  
[Numerous ghosts come pouring from the walls, sailing along.]

Bloody Baron: Whoo-hoo-hoo!  
Girl: Look, it’s the Bloody Baron!  
Percy: Hello, Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?  
Nick: Dismal. Once again, my request to join the headless hunt has been denied. [Begins to leave]  
Ron: I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!  
Nick: I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind.  
Hermione: Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?  
Nick: Like this. [Grabs head and pulls it to the side. His head is hanging on just by a thread.]  
Ron: Ahh!  
[Hermione moans in disgust; Harry just simply rolls his eyes. Nick reattaches his head back to his body. Later, Percy is leading the Gryffindors to the staircase tower.]

Percy: Gryffindors, follow me, please. Keep up. Thank you.  
Boy: Ravenclaws, follow me. This way.  
Percy: This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Oh, and keep an eye on the staircases...they like to change.  
[The camera pans up and we see a vast amount of staircases, people walking on them, and some switching places.]

Percy: Keep up, please, and follow me. Quickly now, come on. Come on.  
[They begin walking up the stairs, several of the portraits began greeting them]

Neville: Seamus, that picture's moving!  
Ron: Look at that one, Harry!  
Harry: I think she fancies you.  
Girl: Oh, look! Look! Who's that girl?  
Man in a painting: Welcome to Hogwarts.  
Girl: Who's that?  
[A bit later on the seventh floor, They are in the corridor leading to Gryffindor Tower. They come up to a large painting of a large woman in a pink dress. She is known as "The Fat Lady".]

The Fat Lady: Password?  
Percy: Caput Draconis. [The Fat Lady smiles and nods in confirmation. The painting opens up to reveal a doorway in the wall, leading to Gryffindor Tower.] Follow me, everyone. Keep up, quickly, come on.  
Girl: Oh, wow.  
Percy: [Inside the common room] Gather 'round here. Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boy's dormitories, upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up.  
[Later at midnight. Harry is sitting by a window in his pj's, with Hedwig. He pets the owl and looks out the window, sighing with content, knowing that he will love it here at Hogwarts.]

Potions and Parcels  
[It is morning at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron are running in the corridors, because they are late for Transfiguration class. In the class, a tabby cat is sitting on a desk. Harry and Ron rush in; Hermione rolls her eyes in annoyance because they're late for class.]

Ron: Whew, we made it. Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?  
[The cat jumps off the desk and transforms into Professor McGonagall, on-screen for the first time. The two boys are amazed.]

Ron: That was bloody brilliant.  
McGonagall: Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocketwatch, that way one of you might be on time.  
Harry: We got lost.  
McGonagall: Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats.  
[Later on, inside Snape's potions classroom, the students are chattering, sitting near steaming cauldrons. The door slams open and Snape comes rushing in.]

Snape: There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few... [looks at Draco, who smiles] who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper... [Draco looks on] in death. [Draco raises his eyebrows. Snape sees Harry, writing what Snape said in his lecture down, in, his view, not paying attention.] Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not...pay...attention. [Hermione nudges Harry, finally making him look up to the Professor. Snape then walks to where he can speak to Harry more properly.] Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? [Hermione raises her hand. Harry shrugs.] You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar? [Hermione's hand raises again.]  
Harry: I don't know, sir.  
Snape: And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfbane?  
Harry: I don't know, sir.  
Snape: Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything... [Draco has a smirk on his face] is it, Mr. Potter?  
(Extended Version)

Harry: Clearly, Hermione knows. Since it's a pity not to ask her.  
[Hermione looks a bit surprised as everyone laughs]

Snape: Silence. [he turns to Harry, looking a bit insulted; Harry seemingly gulps. Snape then walks over to his desk. To Hermione, who has still got her hand up.] And put her hand down, you silly girl. [He sits in front of Harry, and leans towards him.] For your information, Potter... asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful, it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. [everything is quiet] Well? [to the students] Why aren't you all copying this down? [The students obey Snape and start to write down what Snape said. Snape returns to his desk, and dips his quill into some ink.] And Gryffindors, note that five points, will be taken from your house... for your classmate's cheek. [Snape then starts writing; Hermione looks at Harry and then starts writing. Harry looks at Snape, who turns slightly and then continues writing]  
(Normal Version)

[Harry stares at Snape, knowing that he shows dislike for the boy. In the great hall, around midday. The students are all doing their homework. Seamus is trying a spell on a cup.]

Seamus: Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water, into rum. [Looks in cup and shakes head.] Eye of rabbit, harp string hum...  
Harry: What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?  
Ron: Turn it into rum. Actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before-  
[Ron was cut off when a mighty flash occurs. We now see that the cup has exploded and Seamus is left charred. Several students laugh at this as Hermione fans away the smoke with her hand. Suddenly, a flock of owls start coming into the hall from the rafters above.]

Ron: Ah. Mail's here!  
[The owls soar by, dropping parcels to students. Harry gets nothing. He sees the newspaper Ron has put down.]

Harry: Can I borrow this? [Ron nods] Thanks.  
[Neville is unwrapping a gift. It is a clear glass ball with a gold banner around it.]

Seamus: Hey, look! Neville's got a Remembrall!  
Hermione: I've read about those. When the smoke turns red, [the smoke turns red] it means you've forgotten something.  
Neville: The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten.  
Harry: Hey, Ron, somebody broke into Gringotts, listen. [he reads the article] Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to.  
New Seeker  
[That afternoon, outside the castle, the students, Gryffindor and Slytherin, are lined up in two rows with brooms by their sides. The teacher, Madam Hooch, comes down the line. She has short hair and hawk yellow eyes.]

Hooch: Good afternoon, class.  
Class: Good afternoon, Madam Hooch.  
Hooch: Good afternoon, Amanda, good afternoon. [to the class] Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, up!  
Class: Up!  
[After Harry said "Up”!, the broom immediately flies into his hand.]

Harry: [amazed] Wow.  
[Hermione stares at him as the class continues.]

Draco: Up! [broomstick flies up and Draco smugly grins.]  
Hooch: With feeling!  
Hermione: [as her broomstick slowly rises] Up. Up. Up. Up.  
Ron: Up!! [His broom immediately shot up and whacked him on the nose] Ooh! [Harry laughs] Shut up, Harry. [Ron then seemingly starts to laugh after he recovered]  
Hooch: Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end. [the class mounts on their broomsticks] When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2...  
[She blows the whistle. However, Neville's broomstick somehow lifts him off the ground. Neville immediately lifts off. He looks quite frightened.]

Neville: Oh...  
Hooch: Mr. Longbottom.  
Girl: Neville, what are you doing?  
Students: Neville...Neville...  
Boy: We're not supposed to take off, yet.  
Hooch: [Neville begins soaring away uncontrollably] M-M-Mr. Longbottom! Mr. Longbottom!  
Neville: AHH!  
Hooch: Mr. Longbottom!  
Neville: Down! Down! Ahhhh!  
Harry: Neville!  
Neville: Help!!!  
[he immediately skyrockets towards the sky]

Hooch: Come back down this instant!  
Neville: AHH!  
[He flies uncontrollably in the air and hits a wall, conking along it and then swooping off. All the while, he is screaming. He begins to zoom back towards the group of students. Hooch quickly holds out her wand to stop him.]

Neville: Help!  
Hooch: Mr. Longbottom-! [However, the students quickly stand back as Hooch dives out of the way, allowing Neville to fly right through. Neville goes through the scatter and up a tower.]  
Neville: Ahhhh! Whoa! Ahhh! [zooms past a statue of a man with a sharp spear. Neville's cloak catches on it. He is flipped off the broom and hangs there.] Oh. Ah...help! [He wavers, then the cloak rips through the spear, and he falls. But his cloak catches on a torch, making Neville slip off from his cloak a second later and fell to the ground.] Ahh!  
Hooch: Everyone out of the way! [She runs through the group, and they scatter.] Come on, get up.  
Girl: Is he alright?  
[Hooch is helping Neville up; he has broken his wrist after he fell.]

Neville: Owowowow.  
Hooch: Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get. [Draco reaches down and grabs Neville's Remembrall, which has fallen from him. Hooch begins to lead Neville away with her.] Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch. [she leaves to the hospital wing.]  
Draco: [snickers] Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse. [He and his goons laugh; Harry approaches him.]  
Harry: Give it here, Malfoy.  
Draco: No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. [he hops on his broom and soars around group, then through.] How 'bout up on the roof? [soars off and hovers several feet above the grounds.] What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?  
[Finally having enough, Harry gets on his broom, Hermione stops him.]

Hermione: Harry, no way! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly. [Harry flies off to face Draco, ignoring her.] What an idiot.  
[Harry is now in the air, across from Draco.]

Harry: Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!  
Draco: Is that so? [Harry makes a dash for him, but Draco twirls around his broom in a 360.] Have it your way, then!  
[Draco hurls the Remembrall into the air, like a baseball. Harry zooms after the ball, speeding towards a tower. Just as he is about to hit a window, from which McGonagall is working, he catches it. McGonagall notices this and looks surprised as Harry begins to fly back down to the grounds. The students all cheer as Harry lands back on the ground at ease. They run to see him.]

Boy: Good job, Harry!  
Boy 2: Oh, that was wicked, Harry.  
[McGonagall appears in the grounds.]

McGonagall: Harry Potter? [Harry notices her] Follow me. [Harry sullenly follows her. Draco and his goons snicker in delight.]  
[McGonagall and Harry arrive outside of Professor Quirrell's classroom. He is inside, teaching, holding an iguana.]

Quirrell: An iguana s-such as this is...  
McGonagall: You wait here.  
Quirrell:... an essential in-gredient.  
McGonagall: Professor Quirrell, excuse me, excuse me. Could I borrow Wood for a moment, please?  
Quirrell: Oh. Y-yes, of course. [A boy called Oliver Wood, gets up to leave and Quirrell continues.] And the vampire b-bat... [as Wood exits the classroom, an eerie roar is heard.]  
McGonagall: Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a Seeker!  
[Harry and Ron are walking through crowded halls. Sir Nicholas and a lady ghost float by.]

Nick: Have you heard? Harry Potter's the new Gryffindor Seeker. I always knew he'd do well.  
Ron: Seeker? But first years never make their house teams! You must be the youngest Quidditch player in...  
Harry: A century, according to McGonagall.  
[Fred and George approach and walk along with Ron and Harry.]

Fred: Hey, well done, Harry, Wood's just told us!  
Ron: Fred and George are on the team, too. Beaters.  
George: Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises, of course. Rough game, Quidditch.  
Fred: Brutal. But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally... [They break off from Harry and Ron, who walk across a courtyard.]  
George: But they'll turn up in a month or two!  
Ron: Oh, go on, Harry, Quidditch is great. Best game there is! And you'll be great, too!  
[Hermione, knowing what Harry is talking about, jumps up from her work and comes to join them.]

Harry: But I've never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?  
Hermione: You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood.  
[Later, the three approach a trophy case. Hermione points at a plaque of Quidditch players. One lists Harry's father as a Seeker.]

Ron: Whoa. Harry, you never told me your father was a Seeker, too.  
Harry: I-I didn't know.  
Three-Headed Sentinel  
[The three are walking up a staircase in the Grand Staircase tower. A railing pulls in, Hermione looks, but continues walking.]

Ron: I'm telling you, it's spooky. She knows more about you than you do.  
Harry: Who doesn't?  
[The staircase shudders and begins to move. The three grab the railings.]

Ron: Ahh!  
[Hermione gasps]

Harry: What's happening?  
Hermione: The staircases change, remember? [The staircase stops, leading to a corridor.]  
Harry: [taps Ron] Let's go this way.  
Ron: Before the staircase moves again.  
[They all open a door and walk into a spooky, dark and deserted corridor.]

Harry: Does anyone feel like...we shouldn't be here?  
Hermione: We're not supposed to be here. This is the 3rd floor. It's forbidden.  
[Suddenly, a flame lights on a tall stone support. At that moment, Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, comes running in and meows. The group jumps.]

Harry: Let's go.  
[Mrs. Norris meows]

Ron: It's Filch's cat!  
Harry: Run!  
[The trio run through the corridor, flames are lit up on the stone supports, one by one, as they run past. They get to the end of the corridor, to a door.]

Harry: Quick! Let’s hide though that door!  
[Harry grabs the handle, but it's locked.]

Harry: It's locked!  
Ron: That's it, we're done for!  
Hermione: Oh, move over! [pushes through and pulls out her wand, aiming it at the lock] Alohomora. [The door's lock lifts up magically and it opens.] Get in. [They bustle in.]  
Ron: Alohomora?  
Hermione: Standard book of spells, Chapter 7.  
[Filch arrives at the start of the corridor with a light. Mrs. Norris looks at him.]

Filch: Anyone here, my sweet? [Mrs. Norris meows] Come on. [they leave the corridor.]  
Hermione: Filch is gone.  
Ron: Probably thinks this door's locked.  
Hermione: It was locked.  
Harry: And for good reason. [Ron and Hermione turn to stand with Harry. There is a massively huge three headed dog sleeping in front of them. The dog begins to wake. It growls, yawns, and growls more...noticing the intruders.]  
All: AHHHHHHH! [The three bolt, running out of the door. They turn quickly to shut the door and battle against the dog. They get the door shut and run.]  
[They return to the Gryffindor Common Room. They are breathless.]

Ron: What do they think they're doing?? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school.  
Hermione: You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?  
Ron: I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice, there were three! [they begin to climb the stairs to the dorms.]  
Hermione: It was standing on a trap door. Which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something.  
Harry: Guarding something?  
Hermione: That's right. Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed... or worse, expelled! [turns and leaves, shutting the door to her dormitory.]  
Ron: She needs to sort out her priorities!  
[Harry nods in agreement]

Facts and Feathers  
[Outside in the courtyard, day time. Oliver and Harry appear, carrying a trunk. They put it down.]

Oliver: Quidditch is easy enough to understand. Each time has seven players, 3 chasers, 2 beaters, 1 keeper and a seeker. That's you. There are three kinds of balls. [picks up a red one] This one's called the Quaffle. Now, the chasers handle the Quaffle and try to put it through one of those three hoops. [Points to the hoops in the Quidditch pitch in the distance.] The keeper, that's me, defends the hoops. [throws ball to Harry.] With me so far?  
Harry: [throws back] I think so. What are those? [points to two squirming chained down balls.]  
Oliver: You better take this. [hands Harry a small bat. He bends down and releases one ball. With an angry growl, it flies off into the air. The two boys watch it.] Careful now, it's comin' back. [The balls comes whizzing down, and Harry cracks at it with the bat. The ball soars off through a statue, surprisingly without damaging it.] Eh, not bad, Potter, you'd make a fair beater... Uh-oh. [The ball zooms down, and Oliver grabs it, wriggling to get it back in the box. He succeeds and is out of breath.]  
Harry: What is that?  
Oliver: Bludger. Nasty little buggers. But you are the seeker, and the only thing I want you to worry about is this... the Golden Snitch. [hands Harry a walnut sized golden ball.]  
Harry: I like this ball.  
Oliver: Ah, you like it now. Just wait. It's wicked fast and damn near impossible to see.  
Harry: What do I do with it?  
Oliver: You catch it... before the other team's seeker. You catch this, the game is over. You catch this, Potter, and we win.  
[The ball flutters out two delicate wings and jumps into the air. Harry keeps an eye on it.]

Harry: Whoa.  
[In Professor Flitwick's class. Filtwick is very short, and is standing on a bunch of books to make up for his stature and to see his class.]

Flitwick: One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers? [Hermione raises hers.] Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone.  
All (including Flitwick): The swish and flick.  
Flitwick: Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then.  
[The class begin to enunciate and doing the movements on their feathers]

Draco: Wingardium Levio-saaa.  
Ron: Wingardrium Leviosar! [he waves his wand really fast numerous times. Hermione stops him.]  
Hermione: Stop, stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Levi-o-sa, not Leviosar.  
Ron: You do it then if you're so clever. Go on, go on.  
[Hermione straightens up and swishes her wand.]

Hermione: Wingardium Leviosa. [The feather glows and lifts up.]  
Flitwick: Oh, well done! See here, everyone! Ms. Granger's done it! Oh, splendid!  
[Ron puts his head on his books dejectedly. Seamus begins swishing at his feather.]

Seamus: Wingard Levosa.  
Flitwick: Well done, dear.  
[An almighty explosion flashes. Flitwick gasps, as Ron and Hermione turn to the source of the explosion]

Flitwick: Whooaaa! Ooh.  
[We see that Seamus is charred again with his feather, now smoldering to ashes.]

Harry: I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor.  
[Neville, Harry, Ron and Seamus are walking through a courtyard with other students all around.]

Ron: [mimicking Hermione] It's Levioooosa, not Leviosaaaar. [normal voice] She's a nightmare, honestly. No wonder she hasn't got any friends!  
[Hermione rushes past Ron, hugging her books and sniffling in tears.]

Harry: I think she heard you.  
[Hermione disappears into the crowd, deeply hurt by Ron's words.]

Mountain Troll  
[That Halloween night, the great hall has floating Jack O'Lanterns in place of the candles. Harry notices an empty spot on the bench.]

Harry: Where's Hermione?  
Neville: Parvati Patil said that she wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom. She said that she'd been in there all afternoon...crying.  
[Harry glances at Ron with a disapproving look on his face; Ron shrugs. Suddenly, Professor Quirrell comes running into the Great Hall in panic.]

Quirrell: TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON!! [Dumbledore rises from his seat in concern. Everyone look at Quirrell and he stops and there is utter silence.] Thought you ought to know.  
[He passes out. The room is silent, and then everyone freaks out, screaming and running.]

Dumbledore: SILLLLLEEENNNNCEEEEE! [Everyone stops and calms down.] Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons.  
Girl: Hufflepuff, this way!  
Boy: Stay together!  
[Snape looks aghast, and he walks out through a doorway. A bit later, Percy is leading the house down a corridor.]

Percy: Gryffindors, keep up please. And stay alert!  
Harry: How could a troll get in?  
Ron: Not by itself. Trolls are really stupid. Probably people playing jokes. [Suddenly, Harry stops and pulls Ron aside.] What?  
Harry: Hermione! She doesn't know!  
[The two separate themselves from the crowd. They run down corridors. They start running down a hall when they stop, because there is a grunting noise and a large shadow on the wall.]

Ron: I think the troll's left the dungeon!  
[Harry pulls Ron into a doorway, they peer out to see a large, ugly troll thunks by into a room.]

Harry: It’s going into the Girl's Bathroom!  
[In the bathroom, Hermione emerges from a stall, wiping her eyes. She stops when she sees something. The troll is standing there. Hermione backs up, into the stall just as the troll raises its club and smashes the top part of the stalls. Hermione screams. Harry and Ron come bursting in.]

Harry: Hermione, move!  
[The troll smashes the remaining stalls.]

Hermione: Help! Help! [The boys start throwing wood pieces at the troll.]  
Ron: Hey, pea brain! [Ron throws wood and hits the troll on the head. Hermione escapes from the stalls to under a sink, but the troll sees her and goes to smash her. It cracks the sink and barely misses Hermione. Harry cringes.]  
Hermione: Ahhh! Help!  
[Harry gets out his wand. He runs forward and grabs the troll's club, and is lifted up.]

Harry: Whooa! Whoa, whoa! [He lands on the troll's head, and is hurled forward, then back, and his wand shoots up the troll's nose.]  
Ron: Ew.  
[Ron and Hermione were disgusted by Harry’s sand in the troll’s nose. The troll snorts, and whips around.]

Harry: Whoa, whoa whoa!  
[The troll gets Harry off its head and is holding him by one leg, upside down.]

Harry: Do something!  
[It gears up its club and swipes at Harry. He pulls himself up, then down. The troll swipes again.]

Ron: What? [the troll swipes at Harry repeatedly]  
Harry: Anything! Hurry up!  
[Ron grabs his wand. Under the sink, Hermione waves her hand.]

Hermione: Swish and flick!  
Ron: [correctly punctuating the words] Wingardium Leviosa! [Flick. The club is lifted out of the troll's hand and hovers above its head. The troll looks up, confused, just as the club comes crashing back down.] Cool. [It hits the troll's head that hard and the troll wavers, then drops Harry, who crawls away, and slowly comes crashing down, knocking him out. Hermione approaches carefully.]  
Hermione: Is it...dead?  
Harry: I don't think so. Just knocked out. [He grabs his wand...which is covered in mucus.] Ew. Troll bogies.  
[Harry wipes his wand on his robes. Suddenly, McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell come rushing in. They all gasp at the knocked out troll.]

McGonagall: Oh! Oh, my goodness! E-Explain yourselves, both of you!  
Ron and Harry: Well, what it is...  
Hermione: It's my fault, Professor McGonagall. [The teachers, Ron and Harry look at her.]  
McGonagall: Miss Granger?  
Hermione: I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found me...I'd probably be dead.  
McGonagall: Be that as it may be...it was an extremely foolish thing to do. [Harry notices Snape's leg, which has the trousers' leg torn and a large cut on it. Snape notices and covers it up, glaring at Harry.] I would have expected more rational behavior on your part, Miss Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment. [she turns to Harry and Ron] As for you two gentlemen I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points...will be awarded to each of you. [Harry and Ron grin at each other] For sheer dumb luck.  
[Snape and McGonagall leave the bathroom]

Quirrell: Perhaps you ought to go...M-might wake up...heh. [Harry, Ron and Hermione exit the bathroom. Quirrell looks at the unconscious troll. The troll growls, seemingly going to wake up.] Ahh! Hehe....  
(Extended Scene)

[Harry, Ron and Hermione are walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room through the corridor.]

Harry: [to Hermione] Good for you to get us out of trouble like that.  
Ron: Mind you, I mean, we did save her life.  
Harry: Mind you, she didn't need saving if you hadn't insulted her.  
[Hermione looks at Ron.]

Ron: What are friends for?  
[They both smile at each other as they carry on through the corridor.]

Quidditch  
[The next morning, in the great hall. The gang is sitting, eating. Harry is twirling his food on a fork.]  
Ron: Take a bit of toast, mate, go on.  
Hermione: Ron's right, Harry. You're gonna need your strength today.  
Harry: I'm not hungry.  
[Snape appears at the table.]

Snape: Good luck today, Potter. Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you...even if it is against Slytherin. [Snape walks off, limping. Harry notices this.]  
Harry: That explains the blood.  
Hermione: Blood?  
Harry: Listen, last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could try and get past that 3 headed dog. But, he got himself bitten, that's why he's limping.  
Hermione: But why would anyone go near that dog?  
Harry: The day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. He said it was Hogwarts' business, very secret.  
Hermione: So you're saying...  
Harry: That's what the dog's guarding. That's what Snape wants.  
[Hedwig screeches as she enters the Great Hall. She is carrying a very large, long parcel. She drops it off at the table.]  
Hermione: Bit early for mail, isn't it?  
Harry: But I-I never get mail.  
Ron: Let's open it.  
[They open it to reveal a broomstick.]

Harry: It's a broomstick!  
Ron: Thats not just any broomstick, Harry. [recognizing the model] It's a Nimbus 2000!  
Harry: But who...?  
[He notices Professor McGonagall up at the head table, stroking Hedwig. She smiles and Harry nods.] [Later on, inside a Quidditch tower. The Gryffindor team is marching towards the starting gate. They reach it and stop, behind a closed double door.]

Oliver: Scared, Harry?  
Harry: A little.  
Oliver: That's all right. I felt the same way before my first game.  
Harry: What happened?  
Oliver: Er, I don't really remember. I took a bludger to the head 2 minutes in. Woke up in the hospital a week later.  
[Harry gulps and looks straight ahead as the doors open. They mount their brooms and zoom out onto the enormous pitch. There is cheering. Lee Jordan, the Quidditch commentator is announcing from a tower.]

Lee: Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor!!!  
[Cheering. Close-up of Gryffindor students. They are cheering.]

Neville: Gryffindor!  
[The players take their positions in the air in a circle. Harry weaves in, highest amongst. He looks down.]

Lee: The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game.  
Hooch: Now, I want a nice clean game...from all of you. [looks at Slytherin. She kicks the trunk, and the bludgers zoom out.]  
Lee: The bludgers are up...followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game.  
[The snitch zooms around each Seeker's head, then disappears. Hooch grabs the Quaffle.]

Lee: The Quaffle is released...and the game begins!  
[Gryffindor takes possession of the ball and a chaser, Angelia Johnson, zooms past the Slytherins towards their goal, and throws the ball, and scores! There is a ding.]

Lee: Angelina Johnson scores! 10 points for Gryffindor! [He presses a button and a 10 shows up beside a plaque with Gryffindor’s name.]  
[Harry, in the air, claps.]

Harry: Yes! [a bludger suddenly zooms by him.] Whoa!  
[In the stands, Gryffindor cheers.]

Hagrid: Well done!  
Lee: Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint.  
[Flint dodges people and throws for the Gryffindor hoops. Oliver appears and whacks the ball away with his broom. He smirks at Flint, who glares. Johnson and Katie Bell pass the Quaffle back and forth as they strategize to score. Johnson takes it, throws, and once again scores!]

Ron and Seamus: Yay!  
Harry: Yes!  
Lee: Another 10 points to Gryffindor! [he adds another 10 to the score with a ding.]  
Gryffindors: Yay!  
[The Slytherins decide to get messy. They dodge, kick, and try to score. Once again, Oliver blocks.]

Flint: Give me that! [he grabs a beaters bat from one and whacks a bludger right at Oliver. It hits Oliver directly in the stomach and he plummets to the ground, knocked out.]  
[This causes the entire audience to boo; Harry is visibly upset as the Slytherins laugh. The Slytherin members head off. One jumps over George (or Fred) and scores. Lee adds 10 points in the plaque with Slytherin's name. Harry is upset again. Slytherin cheers.]

Flint: [to his teammates] Take that side!  
[They box Johnson in and sent her into the capes covering one of the towers. She falls down in and is out. The crowd boos. Slytherin scores once again.

Interference Overcome  
[Suddenly, Harry sees the Snitch. He starts to head off after it and then suddenly his broom starts bucking and turning.]  
Harry: Whoa! Whooa!  
Hagrid: What's going on with Harry's broomstick?  
[Hermione looks through binoculars at Harry, then at Snape, who is visibly muttering.]

Hermione: It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom!  
Ron: Jinxing the broom? What do we do?  
Hermione: Leave it to me. [She hands Ron her binoculars and leaves the stands.]  
[Harry is knocked and thrown around, then falls, dangling by one arm from the broom.]

Ron: [concerned] Come on, Hermione!  
[Hermione is hurrying up in the tower structures. She appears underneath Snape and touches his cloak with her wand.]

Hermione: [quietly] Lacarnum Inflamarae.  
[A spark ignites and Snape's cloak catches fire. Hermione quickly leaves.]

Man: Fire! You're on fire!  
Snape: What? Oh! [knocks the man back, who falls into Quirrell, who then also falls. Snape bats out the fire and acts as though nothing happened. The broom stop bucking, and Harry climbs back on. The Slytherin seeker is after the Snitch. Harry takes off.]  
Ron: Go!  
Hagrid: Go go go!  
[Harry rams the Slytherin Seeker, then is butted out. He returns, smashing the Seeker again as the Snitch dives. The boys follow, but they approach the ground quickly. The Slytherin Seeker backs out, and Harry pulls up his broom as he follows the Snitch, feet above the ground. Harry stands up, and steps forward, trying to grab the ball. He goes too far, and topples off the broom with a yelp, tumbling on the ground. He gets up and lurches. The crowd gasps. Hermione appears beside a tower to see.]

Hagrid: Looks like he's gonna be sick!  
[Harry lurches and the Snitch pops out of his mouth. It lands in his hands.]

Lee: He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!  
Hooch: [Blows her whistle whilst riding on her broomstick] Gryffindor win!  
[The crowd cheers in joy including Gryffindor]

Draco: [dismayed] No!  
Hagrid: Yes!  
Hermione: Whoo-hoo!  
[McGonagall giggles happily. Harry raises the Snitch into the air and the crowd, and his team, cheers.]

Crowd: Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor! Go go Gryffindor!  
Christmas Gift  
[Harry, Hermione and Ron are walking along a path with Hagrid, talking.]

Hagrid: Nonsense! Why would Snape put a curse on Harry’s broom?  
Harry: Who knows? Why was he trying to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween?  
Hagrid: [turns to them, suspiciously] Who told you ‘bout Fluffy?  
Ron: Fluffy?  
Hermione: That thing has a name?  
Hagrid: Well, of course he's got a name. He's mine. I bought him off an Irish feller I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the..  
Harry: Yes?  
Hagrid: Shouldn’t have said that. No more questions! Don’t ask any more questions. That's top secret, that is.  
Harry: But, Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it.  
Hagrid: Codswallop. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher.  
Hermione: Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a spell when I see one. I've read all about them. You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking.  
Harry: Exactly.  
Hagrid: [Sighs] Now, you listen to me, all three of you. You're meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel.  
Harry: [Curious and turns to Ron then back to Hagrid] Nicholas Flamel?  
Hagrid: [Mumbles to himself] I shouldn't said that. I should not have said that.  
[He then leaves, mumbling to himself "I should have not said that"]

Harry: Nicholas Flamel. [Turns to Hermione] Who's Nicholas Flamel?  
Hermione: I don't know. [Shakes her head]  
[It is now Christmas at Hogwarts, with snow falling. Hagrid is dragging a massive Christmas tree to the castle.] [Hermione walks to the Great Hall entrance with her luggage and wearing a scarf as the ghosts are singing Christmas songs.]

Ghosts: Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas. Ring the Hogwart bell. Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas...  
[Hermione looks from the massive Christmas tree as Flitwick uses his wand to put another ornament on the tree to Harry and Ron as they play Chess and walks towards them.]  
Harry: Knight to E5. [The Knight moves to its destination. Hermione walks up behind Harry.]  
Ron: [With a smug face] Queen to E5.  
[Hermione watches as Ron's queen goes over to Harry's knight and whacks the knight with her chair. Ron grins.]

Hermione: [With a shocked face] That's totally barbaric!  
Ron: That's wizard's chess. [Looks over to Hermione] I see you've packed.  
Hermione: See you haven't.  
Ron: Change of plans, my parents decided to go to Romania to visit my brother Charlie. He's studying dragons there.  
Hermione: Good, you can help Harry, then. He's going to go and look in the library for information on Nicholas Flamel.  
Ron: We've looked a hundred times.  
Hermione: [Leans over on the table closer to Ron and Harry] Not in the restricted section. Happy Christmas. [Hermione leaves Ron and Harry]  
Ron: [Looks at Harry] I think we've had a bad influence on her.  
[It is now Christmas morning. Ron is waking Harry up]

Ron: [From downstairs] Harry wake up! Come on Harry, wake up!  
[Harry puts on his glasses and runs out of bed. He then looks down at Ron]  
Ron: [Looking up at Harry] Happy Christmas, Harry.  
Harry: Happy Christmas, Ron. [Harry notices Ron's sweater] What are you wearing?  
Ron: [Looks down at sweater] Oh. My mum made it. [Looking back up at Harry] It looks like you've got one too.  
Harry: I-I've got presents?  
Ron: [Nodding] Yeah!  
[Harry runs down the staircase to see his presents]

Ron: There they are.  
[Harry sees a note on the present and opens it, reading it out]

Harry: Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well. [Harry looks over to Ron, who shrugs his shoulders]  
[Harry then proceeds to open the remaining of his present. He pulls out a blanket-like object]

Ron: What is it?  
Harry: [Looking down at the object] It's some kind of cloak.  
Ron: Well, let's see then, put it on.  
[Harry then wraps the cloak around his shoulders, making his body invisible]

Ron: Whoa!  
Harry: [Looks down at his invisible body] My body's gone!  
Ron: I know what that is. That's an invisibility cloak.  
Harry: I'm invisible? [Harry spins around, looking down at himself]  
Ron: They're really rare. [Ron looks down at the note] I wonder who gave it to you?  
Harry: [Now also looking down at the note] There was no name. It just said use it well.  
Cloaked in darkness  
[Late at night. A lantern and hand appear, but nothing else. The ensemble walk through the dark library and into the Restricted Section. The lamp is put down, and the cloak removed, revealing to be Harry who searches the bookshelves.]

Harry: Famous fire eaters...15th Century Fiends...Flamel...Nicholas Flamel...where are you?  
[Harry picks up a book and opens it. A man's face appears from between the pages, which screams madly and loudly. Harry immediately slams the book shuts and puts it back.]

Filch: Who's there?! [Harry whips around, and quickly grabs his cloak, causing the lamp to fall and shatter.] I know you're in there. You can't hide. [Harry puts on his cloak and creeps around Filch.] Who is it? Show yourself!  
[Harry runs from the room, breathing heavily. He exits into the hall, where Mrs. Norris, who meows and begins to follow him. Harry runs around a corner, just as Snape and Quirrell appear. Snape pushes Quirrell into the wall.]

Quirrell: Severus...I-I thought...  
Snape: You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell.  
Quirrell: W-what do you m-mean?  
Snape: You know perfectly well what I mean. [Snape senses something who causes Harry to stop breathing. Snape reaches out to grab something, but doesn't. He whips his finger back in front of Quirrell's face.] We'll have another chat soon...when you've had time to decide where your loyalties lie.  
[Filch arrives, carrying the broken lantern.]

Filch: Oh, Professors. I found this, in the Restricted Section. It's still hot. That means there's a student out of bed.  
[Upon hearing this, Snape and Quirrell dart off]

The Mirror of Erised  
[A door opens, and closes. On the other side, there is a vast, empty room that has a large mirror in the center, known as the Mirror of Erised. Harry appears and walks over to the mirror. In the reflection, he sees two people appear who are Harry's late parents, James and Lily Potter.]

Harry: Mum? [Lily nods and smiles] Dad? [James nods and smiles. Harry reaches out to touch them, but only gets the mirror. Then, his mother puts her hand on his shoulder. He puts his own hand on his own shoulders, as if trying to feel her there.]  
[Back in the boy's dormitory in Gryffindor tower, Harry comes whipping in, invisible.]

Harry: Ron! You've really got to see this! Ron! You've got to see this! [pulls back covers. Ron wakes up.] Ron, Ron, come on. Get out of bed!  
Ron: [tired] Why?  
Harry: There's something you've got to see. Now, come on!  
[Back in the room. Harry and Ron appear as if magically and Harry runs to the mirror.]

Harry: Come on. Come. Come look, it's my parents!  
Ron: I only see me.  
Harry: [moves over] Look in properly. Go on. Stand there. There. You see them, don't you? Thats my dad  
Ron: That's me! Only, I'm head boy...and I'm holding the Quidditch cup! And bloody hell, I'm Quidditch Captain too! I look good. Harry, do you think this mirror shows the future?  
Harry: How can it? Both my parents are dead. [Harry smiles sadly.]  
(Extended Version)

[One day, in the Great Hall where most of the students, particularly the Weasleys are eating, Harry sits in front of the fireplace.]

George: Do you like yours, Ron? [Ron turns to harry who still sits in front of the fireplace who is very quiet.] Ron?  
Ron: I'll be right back. [He leaves the table and comes up to Harry.] Want to play chess?  
Harry: No.  
Ron: We go and visit Hagrid?  
Harry: No.  
Ron: Harry, I know what you're thinking, but don't. There's something not quite right about that mirror.  
[Harry nods and Ron leaves to go back to the table as Harry continues to stare at the fireplace.]

(Original Version)

[The next night, Harry is back in the room where the mirror is, gazing longingly at the reflection where his parents are in. Dumbledore appears far behind him]

Dumbledore: Back again, Harry? [Harry turns around and stands up.] I see that you, like so many before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised. I trust by now you realize what it does. Let me give you a clue. The happiest man on earth would look into the mirror and see only himself, exactly as he is.  
Harry: So, then it shows us what we want? Whatever we want?  
Dumbledore: [whilst looking at the mirror] Yes...and no. It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desires of our hearts. Now you, who have never known your family, you see them standing beside you. But remember this, Harry. This mirror gives us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away in front of it, even gone mad. That is why tomorrow it will be moved to a new home, and I must ask you not to go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams, Harry, and forget to live. [Harry looks back at the mirror, knowing that Dumbledore is right.]  
Norbert  
[It is snowy in daytime, Harry is out in a main courtyard, bundled up, with Hedwig on his arm. He stops and she lifts off, soaring away into the sky. As the time passed when she returns, it is now spring time.]

(Extended Version)

Harry: Hi, Hedwig. [Hedwig has just flown down to the table where Harry, Ron and Hermoine are studying]  
Hermione: Look at you playing with your cards. Pathetic! We've got final exams coming up soon.  
Ron: I'm ready! Ask me any question.  
Hermione: All right, what are the three most crucial ingredients in a Forgetfulness Potion?  
Ron: ...I forgot.  
Hermione: And what, may I ask, do you plan to do if this comes up in the final exam?  
Ron: Copy off you?  
Hermione: No, you won't! Besides, according to Professor McGonagall, we're to be given special quills bewitched with an anti-cheating spell.  
Ron: That's insulting! It's as if they don't trust us! [checks a card, irritated] Dumbledore again!  
[Just then, Neville Longbottom comes hopping into the Great Hall with his legs stuck together as the other students laugh at him.]

Ron: Leg-Locker Curse?  
Harry: Malfoy. [Neville approaches them amidst laughter from the other students]  
Ron: You have got to start standing up to people, Neville.  
Neville: [wobbling uncontrollably] How? I can barely stand at all!  
Seamus: [jumping up, wand at the ready] I'll do the counter-curse!  
Neville Longbottom: No, that's all I need... you to set my bloody kneecaps on fire!  
Seamus: [slamming his wand down angrily] I don't appreciate the insinuation, Longbottom. Besides, if anyone cares to notice, my eyebrows have completely grown back! [He then stalks off angrily, showing a large chunk of hair missing from the back of his head.]  
Harry: I found him! [hands Ron a Chocolate Frog card of Dumbledore]  
Ron: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark" Wizard Grindelwald in 1945–'  
Harry: Go on.  
Ron: '-for his discovery of the 12 uses of Dragon Blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner Nicolas Flamel!'  
Harry: I knew the name sounded familiar. I read it on the train that day.  
Hermione: [beaming excitedly] Follow me!  
[the Trio tears out of the Great Hall, leaving poor Neville still flailing around]  
Neville Longbottom: Hey, wait, where are you going? What about the counter-curse?! [before he can say another word he topples over backwards, the other students start laughing.]  
(Original Version)

[In the library, Harry and Ron are seated, reading until Hermione comes up with a huge book and thumps it onto the table making Harry jump.]

Hermione: I had you looking in the wrong section! How could I be so stupid? I checked this out a few weeks ago for a bit of light reading.  
Ron: This is light?  
Hermione: Of course! Here it is! [as she reads the description in the page] "Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"  
Ron and Harry: The what?  
Hermione: Honestly, don't you two read? "The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will turn any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal."  
Ron: Immortal?  
Hermione: It means you'll never die.  
Ron: I know what it means!  
Harry: Shh!  
Hermione: "The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist, who last year celebrated his 665th birthday!" That's what Fluffy's guarding on the 3rd floor. That's what's under the trapdoor...the Philosopher's Stone!  
[They all look at each other in concern. It is nighttime in the castle grounds, Hermione, Ron and Harry are running across to Hagrid's hut. They knock on the door and Hagrid, who is wearing an apron and oven mitts, opens it from the inside.]

Harry: Hagrid!  
Hagrid: Oh, hello. Sorry, don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain today.  
[He begins to close the door]

All three: We know about the Philosopher's Stone!  
[Hagrid opens the door again]

Hagrid: Oh.  
[They all come into Hagrid's hut.]

Harry: We think Snape's trying to steal it.  
Hagrid: Snape? Blimey, Harry, you're not still on about him, are you?  
Harry: Hagrid, we know he's after the Stone. We just don't know why.  
Hagrid: Snape is one of the teachers protecting the Stone! He's not about to steal it!  
Harry: What?  
Hagrid: You heard. Right. Come on, now, I'm a bit preoccupied today.  
Harry: Wait a minute. [Ron soon sees Hagrid's boar-hound Fang, who sniffs him.] One of the teachers?  
Hermione: [whilst sitting in a large chair] Of course! There are other things defending the Stone, aren't there? Spells, enchantments.  
Hagrid: That's right. Waste of bloody time, if you ask me. [Hermione looks at Ron, who is still being sniffed in the face by Fang. Finally Ron shuffles away.] Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy. Hehe, not a soul knows how. Except for me and Dumbledore. I shouldn't have told you that. I shouldn't have told you that. [A cauldron over a fire begins to rattle.] Oh! [Hagrid hurries over and grabs something] Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! [He places it on the table. It was an egg. The group crowds around.]  
Harry: Uh, Hagrid, what exactly is that?  
Hagrid: That? It's a ... its um...  
Ron: I know what that is! But Hagrid, how did you get one?  
Hagrid: I won it. Off a stranger I met down at a pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid off it, as a matter of fact.  
[The egg rattles and cracks open as pieces fly off; a small baby dragon emerges. It squeaks and slips on an egg piece.]

Hermione: Is that...a dragon?  
Ron: That's not just a dragon. That's a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother Charlie works with these in Romania.  
Hagrid: Isn't he beautiful? Oh. Bless him, look. He knows his mummy. Hehe. Hallo, Norbert.  
[Norbert squeaks as it looks at Hagrid.]

Harry: Norbert?  
Hagrid: Yeah, well, he's got to have a name, doesn't he? [Ron laughs] Don't you, Norbert? [he raises fingers back and forth across Norbert's chin] Dededede.  
[Norbert backs away, until he hiccups and blast a small fireball into Hagrid's beard.]

Hagrid: Ohh! [he quickly pats out the smolders in his beard] Oooh, ooh, ooh, well...he'll have to be trained up a bit, of course. [Norbert hiccups. Hagrid sees someone looking in the window.] Who's that? [It turns out to be Draco Malfoy, who scampers away.]  
Harry: Malfoy.  
Hagrid: Oh, dear.  
[Harry, Ron and Hermione are walking back through a corridor as an owl screeches.]

Harry: Hagrid always wanted a dragon. He told me so the first time I met him.  
Ron: It's crazy. And worse, Malfoy knows.  
Harry: I don't understand. Is that bad?  
Ron: It's bad.  
[They stop as McGonagall, in her nightgown, appears, sternly.]

McGonagall: Good evening.  
[Then, Malfoy appears smugly beside her. Inside McGonagall's classroom, the three are now standing in front of McGonagall's desk, while Malfoy is feet away, smirking.]

McGonagall: [sternly] Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore, as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken.  
Harry: 50?!  
McGonagall: Each. [Harry gasps] And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all four of you will receive detention.  
[Malfoy nods, then his smile vanishes with great concern.]

Draco: Excuse me, Professor. Perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said..."the four of us."  
McGonagall: No, you heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy. You see, as honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will serve detention with your classmates.  
[Harry, Ron and Hermione grin, as Draco sags, knowing that the tables have turned.]

The Forbidden Forest  
[The next night, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco are being led to Hagrid's hut by Mr. Filch.]

Filch: A pity they let the old punishments die. There was a time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming. [Draco gulps, and Hermione rushes by.] You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the dark forest. [Hagrid appears with a crossbow. He sniffles.] A sorry lot this, Hagrid. Oh, good God, man, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?  
Hagrid: [sniffs and sighs] Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony.  
Hermione: Well, that's good, isn't it? He'll be with his own kind.  
Hagrid: Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania? {Filch rolls eyes.} What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby, after all.  
Filch: Oh, for Gods sake, pull yourself together, man. You're going into the forest, after all. Got to have your wits about you.  
Draco: The forest? I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are...[a howl sounds]...werewolves!  
Filch: There's more than werewolves in those trees, lad. You can be sure of that. [Draco looks frightened.] Nighty-night. [He leaves to go back into the castle]  
Hagrid: Right. Let's go.  
[In the Forbidden Forest, the group walks along a path to a tree. Hagrid stops, bends down and dips his fingers in a silver puddle. He pulls out his fingers and rubs them together. A silver trail smears with his fingers.]

Harry: Hagrid, what's that?  
Hagrid: What we're here for. See that? That's unicorn's blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been injured bad by something. [Harry suddenly sees a large cloaked figure walking through the trees. He looks at Hagrid.] So, it's our job to find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, you'll come with me.  
Ron: Okay.  
Hagrid: And Harry, you'll go with Malfoy. [Draco grimaces, and Harry nods.]  
Draco: Okay. Then I get Fang!  
Hagrid: Fine. Just so you know, he's a bloody coward. [Fang whines.]  
[Harry and Draco are walking through a part of the forest, with Fang leading. Draco has the lamp in his hand.]

Draco: You wait till my father hears about this. This is servant's stuff.  
Harry: If I didn't know better, Draco, I'd say you were scared.  
Draco: Scared, Potter?! [He scoffs, but suddenly hears a howl] Did you hear that? Come on, Fang. Scared.  
[Harry and Draco approach a flat ground with gnarled roots all over. Fang stops, then growls.]

Harry: What is it, Fang?  
[Up ahead is a cloaked figure who is crouching over a dead unicorn, drinking its blood from its wound. The figure raises its head, silver blood dripping from its mouth. Harry gasps and grabs his scar, which is hurting. Draco screams with pure fear and runs away with Fang.]

Draco: HELP!!!!!  
[Harry is left by himself at the mercy of the figure who slides over the unicorn and rises erect. It advances towards Harry, who backs up, but trips. He crawls backwards. Suddenly, there is the sound of hoof-beats. A figure leaps over Harry and lands near the cloaked figure. It is a silver centaur called Firenze. It rears, and the cloaked figure retreats, flying away.]

Firenze: Harry Potter, you must leave. You are known to many creatures here. The forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you.  
Harry: But what was that thing you saved me from?  
Firenze: A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure that the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life. A cursed life.  
Harry: But who would choose such a life?  
Firenze: Can you think of no one?  
Harry: Do you mean to say...that that thing that killed the unicorn...that was drinking its blood...that was Voldemort?  
Firenze: Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?  
Harry: [realizing] The Philosopher's Stone.  
[Fang suddenly barks and Harry looks up to see Hagrid, Hermione, Ron and Draco appear. Hagrid has his crossbow ready, but lowers it when he sees Firenze.]

Hermione: Harry!  
Hagrid: Hello there, Firenze. I see you've met our young Mr. Potter. You all right there, Harry? [Harry nods]  
Firenze: Harry Potter, this is where I leave you. You're safe now. Good luck.  
[He leaves as the group look at the dead unicorn.]

Up to Something  
Hermione: [she, Harry, and Ron are meeting in the common room] You mean You-Know-Who's out there, right now, in the forest?  
Harry: But he's weak. He's living off the unicorns. Don't you see? We had it wrong! Snape doesn't want the Stone for himself; he wants the Stone for Voldemort. With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will be strong again. He'll... he'll come back.  
Ron: But, if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to... kill you, do you?  
Harry: I think if he'd had the chance, he might've tried to kill me tonight.  
Ron: [gulps] And to think I've been worrying about my Potions final.  
Hermione: Hang on a minute. [Harry and Ron both glance at her] We're forgetting one thing. Who's the one wizard Voldemort always feared? Dumbledore. As long as Dumbledore's around, Harry, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore's around, you can't be touched. [gives him a reassuring smile; he nods]  
Through the Trapdoor  
Wizard's Chess  
Sacrifice Play  
Man With Two Faces  
[Harry walks down the stairs slowly. Halfway down, he winces, feeling his scar burning, and sees Professor Quirrell standing before the Mirror of Erised.]

Harry: You? [Quirrell turns to face him] No. I-it can’t be. Snape, h-he was the one—-  
Quirrell: Yes. He does seem the type, doesn’t he? Next to him, who would suspect p-p-p-poor st-stuttering Professor Quirrell?  
Harry: But-but that day, during the Quidditch match, Snape tried to kill me.  
Quirrell: [smiling evilly] No, dear boy. I tried to kill you. [Harry eyes him in disbelief and confusion] And trust me, if Snape’s cloak hadn’t caught fire and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded, even with Snape muttering his little countercurse.  
Harry: Snape was trying to save me?  
Quirrell: I knew you were a danger to me right from the off. Especially after Halloween.  
Harry: Then-then you let the troll in.  
Quirrell: Very good, Potter, yes. Snape, unfortunately, wasn’t fooled. While everyone else was running about the dungeon, he went to the third floor to head me off. He, of course, never trusted me again. [he turns towards the mirror again; Harry winces as his scar burns again] He rarely left me alone. But he doesn’t understand. I’m never alone, never. [staring into the mirror] Now, what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone. But how do I get it?  
Unseen Inhuman Voice: Use the boy. [Harry looks around, wondering where the voice is coming from]  
Quirrell: [turns to Harry] Come here, Potter. Now! [Harry slowly walks down the stairs, towards Quirrell and the mirror] Tell me... what do you see? [Harry looks into the mirror, and for a few seconds, sees him standing next to Quirrell, then his reflection reaches into its pocket and pulls out a gleaming red ruby, the Philosopher’s Stone; Harry stares in amazement as his reflection smiles and winks, then puts the stone back in its pocket; Harry feels his pocket and realizes the Stone really is in his pocket, then looks up again] What is it? [glances at Harry while speaking] What do you see?  
Harry: [looks at Quirrell, then back at the mirror, determined not to let Quirrell know that he has the Stone] I-I’m shaking hands with Dumbledore. I’ve won the House Cup.  
Unseen Inhuman Voice: He lies.  
Quirrell: [angrily shouting] Tell the truth! What do you see?!  
Unseen Inhuman Voice: Let me speak to him.  
Quirrell: [as Harry backs away] Master, you are not strong enough.  
Unseen Inhuman Voice: I have strength enough for this.  
[Quirrell reaches up and starts unwrapping his turban as he turns so his back is to the mirror. Harry turns toward the staircase into the room, wondering whether he should try to escape, then turns towards Quirrell again. He is almost finished unwrapping his turban, save for a piece covering the back of his head. Finally, he removes the turban, revealing a scary-looking chalk white face, Voldemort. He cranes around and opens his eyes.]

Voldemort: Harry Potter, we meet again.  
Harry: [realizing his identity] Voldemort.  
Voldemort: Yes. You see what I’ve become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another, a mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can, something that, conveniently enough, lies in your pocket. [realizing Voldemort is referring to the Philosopher’s Stone, Harry turns and runs back up the stairs]  
Magic Touch  
Voldemort: Stop him. [Quirrell snaps his fingers, instantly causing fire walls to block all the exits, trapping Harry in the room] Don't be a fool! Why suffer a horrific death when you can join me and live?!  
Harry: [shakes his head] Never!  
Voldemort: Haha. Bravery. Your parents had it too. Tell me, Harry, would you like to see your mother and father again? Together, we can bring them back. [In the mirror, Harry's parents appear in the reflection.] All I ask for is something in return. [Harry takes the Stone from his pocket.] That's it, Harry. There is no good and evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the stone! [James and Lily Potter fade from the reflection]  
Harry: You liar!  
Voldemort: Kill him!  
[Under orders, Quirrell soars into the air and grabs hold of Harry with one hand on his throat. They fall to the steps, causing the Stone falls out of Harry's reach as Quirrell chokes him. Harry strains and squeaks. Suddenly, Harry puts his hand on Quirrell's hand in an attempt to get him off. Smoke furls from under his hand as Quirrell winces.]

Quirrell: Ahh! Ahh! [He backs up away from Harry. His hand is crumbling into ash and dust.] What is this magic? [His hand disintegrates]  
Voldemort: Fool! Get the stone!  
[Quirrell walks forward towards Harry, who then touches his face with his hands, causing Quirrell to scream in pain, and especially Voldemort to wince. Harry looks on horrified as Quirrell backs up with his face horrendously burned. Quirrell crumbles as he walks forward, turning his body completely in ash and dust, and falls to the floor, leaving only his clothing. Harry gasps, as he looks at his own hands and hurries over to the stone. He picks it up and sighs. However, from behind, dust clouds form from Quirrell's corpse, causing Harry to turn around as the dust clouds with Voldemort's face rushes forward screaming and goes through Harry who also screams. Voldemort flies away, as Harry falls to the ground, unconscious. He holds the Stone in an outstretched hand.]

Mark of Love  
[In the hospital wing the next day, Harry is lying in bed with his arm bandaged. He awakens, puts on his glasses, and sits up. There are cards and candy all over. Dumbledore approaches him.]

Dumbledore: Good afternoon, Harry. Ah. Tokens from your admirers?  
Harry: Admirers?  
Dumbledore: What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows. [They both smile.] Ah, I see your friend Ronald has saved you the trouble of opening your Chocolate Frogs.  
Harry: Ron was here? Is he all right? What about Hermione?  
Dumbledore: Fine. They're both just fine.  
Harry: But, what happened to the Stone?  
Dumbledore: Relax, dear boy. The stone has been destroyed. My friend Nicholas and I had a little chat and agreed it was best all around.  
Harry: But Flamel, he'll die, won't he?  
Dumbledore: [sits on the bed.] He has enough Elixir to set his affairs in order. But yes, he will die.  
Harry: How is it I got the Stone, sir? One minute I was staring in the mirror, and the next...  
Dumbledore: Ah. You see, only a person who wanted to find the Stone, find it, but not use it, would be able to get it. That is one of my more brilliant ideas. And between you and me that's saying something.  
Harry: Does that mean, with the Stone gone, I mean, that Voldemort can never come back?  
Dumbledore: Ah, I'm afraid there are ways in which he can return. Harry, do you know why Professor Quirrell couldn't bear to have you touch him? [Harry shakes his head.] It was because of your mother. She sacrificed herself for you, and that kind of act leaves a mark. [Harry touches his scar.] No, no, this kind of mark cannot be seen. It lives in your very skin.  
Harry: What is it?  
Dumbledore: Love, Harry, love. [Pats Harry's head gently and stands up.] Ah. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. I was most unfortunate in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one, and since then I have lost my liking for them. But I think I could be safe with a nice toffee...[takes brown bean and eats it.] Mm. Alas. Earwax.  
[Harry with his arm still bandaged enters a corridor where up on a stairwell balcony, Hermione and Ron are talking. They stop when they see Harry and lean over the railing.]

Harry: All right there, Ron?  
Ron: All right? You?  
Harry: [as he shrugs] All right. Hermione?  
Hermione: [smiling] Never better.  
House Cup Winner  
[We see the Great Hall, full of students eating and talking with each other. There are green and silver banners with the Slytherin symbol above their heads, already indicating the house with the most points. Dumbledore gives a slight nod to professor McGonagall, who then clinks her spoon to her glass, to ask attention from the students. The crowd falls silent. Dumbledore stands up and speaks with his magically magnified voice.]

Dumbledore: Another year, gone! And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarded and the points stand thus. In fourth place: Gryffindor, with 312 points! [There is a medium applause from the crowd.] In third place: Hufflepuff, with 352 points! [The applause for Hufflepuff is slightly louder than the clapping for Gryffindor.] Second: Ravenclaw, with 426 points! [Applause again, this time with a slight cheer from some students.] And in first place, with 472 points: Slytherin house! [A loud roar rises from the Slytherin table, as students stand up and clap for their selves. Malfoy gives a mean look to the Gryffindor table, where Harry, Ron and Hermione look slightly depressed.] Yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account and I have a few last minute points to award. [Some faces at the Gryffindor table rise hopefully.] First, to Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect while others were in grave peril: fifty points! [Hermione looks surprised, while the other Gryffindor students applaud her. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle don't like what's happening. Hermione looks at Hagrid, who looks back to her with a proud smile.] Second, to Mr Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years: fifty points! [Ron looks even more surprised than Hermione did and the Gryffindor table is applauding even louder.] And third, to mister Harry Potter, for pure love and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house: sixty points!  
[The Gryffindors cheer again, this time even louder than before. Malfoy has a cringing look on his face, while Harry sees a proud, smiling professor McGonagall at the teacher's table. Hermione, who has done some quick math, whispers to her fellow students.]

Hermione: We're tied with Slytherin!  
[Now, the Gryffindors look really hopeful, as Dumbledore hasn't finished talking yet.]

Dumbledore: And finally: it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award ten points to Neville Longbottom! [Neville can't believe what he just heard and the Gryffindors that heard Hermione's whisper are cheering the loudest. Malfoy looks quite uncertain now.] Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of decoration is in order! [He motions his hands towards the Slytherin banners, where they flap heavily, until the banners have changed completely to red and gold with the Gryffindor symbol] Gryffindor wins the House Cup!  
[The Great Hall exploded with roars and applause, not only from the Gryffindors, but also from the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs, because they are glad that, for the first time in seven years, someone else than Slytherin has won the House Cup. Hagrid can't help himself to also cheer, and all students except the Slytherins throw their hats in the air, while Malfoy angrily throws his on the table in defeat. The Gryffindors around Harry are all congratulating him and Harry smiles to Hagrid, who smiles back.]

Not Really Going Home


	3. Year Three

{Harry Potter whispering} Lumos Maxima.

Lumos Maxima.

Lumos Maxima.

Lumos Maxima.

Lumos Maxima!

PETUNIA: Harry! Harry!

Harry, open the door!

Marge! How lovely to see...

HARRY: Uncle Vernon, I need you to sign this form.

VERNON: What is it?

HARRY: Nothing. School stuff.

VERNON: Later perhaps, if you behave.

HARRY: I will if she does.

MARGE: Oh, you're still here, are you?

HARRY: Yes.

MARGE: Don't say yes in that ungrateful way.

Damn good of my brother to keep you.

He'd have been straight to an orphanage if he'd been dumped on my doorstep.

Is that my Dudders?

Is that my little neffy-pooh?

Give us a kiss! Come on! Up, up!

VERNON: Take Marge's suitcase upstairs!

HARRY: Okay.

MARGE: Finish that off for Mommy.

Good boy, Rippy-pooh.

VERNON: Can I tempt you, Marge?

MARGE: Just a small one.

Excellent nosh, Petunia.

A bit more.

Usually just a fry-up for me, what with 12 dogs.

Just a bit more. That's a boy! Mm!

You wanna try a little drop of brandy?

A little drop of brandy-brandy windy-wandy for Rippy-pippy-pooh?

What are you smirking at?

Where did you send the boy, Vernon?

VERNON: St. Brutus'. It's a fine institution for hopeless cases.

MARGE: Do they use a cane at St. Brutus', boy?

HARRY: Oh, yeah.

Yeah. I've been beaten loads of times.

MARGE: Excellent. I won't have this namby-pamby... wishy-washy nonsense about not beating people who deserve it.

You mustn't blame yourself about how this one turned out.

It's all to do with blood.

Bad blood will out.

What is it the boy's father did, Petunia?

PETUNIA: Nothing. He didn't work.

He was unemployed.

MARGE: And a drunk too, no doubt?

HARRY: That's a lie!

MARGE: What did you say?

HARRY: My dad wasn't a drunk!

MARGE: Oh, don't worry Don't fuss, Petunia.

I have a very firm grip.

VERNON: I think it's time you went to bed.

MARGE: Quiet, Vernon. You, clean it up.

Actually, it's nothing to do with the father.

It's all to do with the mother.

You see it all the time with dogs.

If there's something wrong with the bitch, then there's something wrong with the pup.

HARRY: Shut up! Shut up!

MARGE: Mm.

Right!

Let me tell you... y-y--

Vernon!

Vernon! Vernon, do something!

VERNON: Ow! Ripper! Ow!

Ripper, get down, boy! Down! Ripper, stop it!

Stop!

I've got you, Marge! I've got you!

Hold on, hold on!

Get off!

MARGE: Don't you dare!

VERNON: Sorry!

PETUNIA: Oh, Vernon!

VERNON: Oh, God!

Marge!

Please!

Marge!

Come back!

You bring her back!

You bring her back now and you put her right!

HARRY: No! She deserved what she got!

Keep away from me.

VERNON: You're not allowed to do magic outside school.

HARRY: Yeah? Try me.

VERNON: They won't let you back now.

You've nowhere to go.

HARRY: I don't care.

Anywhere's better than here.

STAN SHUNPIKE: Help, would you!

"Welcome to the Knight Bus... emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard.

My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor for this evening."

What you doing down there?

HARRY: I fell over.

STAN SHUNPIKE: What you fall over for?

HARRY: I didn't do it on purpose.

STAN SHUNPIKE: Well, come on, then.

Let's not wait for the grass to grow.

What you looking at?

HARRY: Nothing.

STAN SHUNPIKE: Well, come on, then. In.

No, no, no. I'll get this.

You get in.

Come on.

Come on. Move on, move on.

STAN SHUNPIKE: Take her away, Ern.

SHRUNKEN HEAD: Yeah, take it away, Ernie.

It's going to be a bumpy ride.

STAN SHUNPIKE: What did you say your name was?

HARRY: I didn't.

STAN SHUNPIKE: Whereabouts are you headed?

HARRY: The Leaky Cauldron. That's in London.

STAN SHUNPIKE: You hear that? "The Leaky Cauldron.

That's in London."

SHRUNKEN HEAD: The Leaky Cauldron.

If you have pea soup... make sure you eat it before it eats you.

HARRY: But the Muggles. Can't they see us?

STAN SHUNPIKE: Muggles?

They don't see nothing, do they?

SHRUNKEN HEAD: No, but if you jab them with a fork, they feel.

Ernie, little old lady at 12 o'clock!

Ten, nine, eight... seven, six, five... four, three, three and a half... two, one and three quarters.

Yes!

HARRY: Who is that?

That man.

STAN SHUNPIKE: Who is that?

Who is...?

That is Sirius Black, that is.

Don't tell me you've never been hearing of Sirius Black.

He's a murderer.

Got himself locked up in Azkaban for it.

HARRY: How did he escape?

STAN SHUNPIKE: Well, that's the question, isn't it?

He's the first one that done it.

He was a big supporter of... You-Know-Who.

I reckon you've heard of him.

HARRY: Yeah.

Him I've heard of.

SHRUNKEN HEAD: Ernie, two double-deckers at 12 o'clock.

They're getting closer, Ernie.

Ernie, they're right on top of us!

Mind your head.

Hey, guys? Guys?

Why the long faces?

Yeah, yeah. Nearly there. Nearly there.

The Leaky Cauldron.

Next stop, Knockturn Alley.

TOM: Mr. Potter, at last.

STAN SHUNPIKE: Take it away, Ern.

SHRUNKEN HEAD: Yeah, take it away, Ernie!

Room 11.

HARRY: Hedwig.

Right smart bird you got there, Mr. Potter.

He arrived here just five minutes before yourself.

FUDGE: As Minister for Magic, it is my duty to inform you, Mr. Potter... earlier this evening your uncle's sister was located... a little south of Sheffield, circling a chimney stack.

The Accidental Magic Reversal Department was dispatched immediately.

She has been properly punctured and her memory modified.

She will have no recollection of the incident whatsoever.

So that's that... and no harm done.

Pea soup?

HARRY: No, thank you.

Minister?

FUDGE: Yes?

HARRY: I don't understand.

FUDGE: Understand?

HARRY: I broke the law. Underage wizards can't use magic at home.

FUDGE: Come now. The Ministry doesn't send people to Azkaban... for blowing up their aunts.

On the other hand, running away like that, given the state of things... was very, very irresponsible.

HARRY: "The state of things," sir?

FUDGE: We have a killer on the loose.

HARRY: Sirius Black, you mean?

But what's he got to do with me?

FUDGE: Nothing, of course. You're safe.

And that's what matters.

And tomorrow you'll be on your way back to Hogwarts.

These are your new schoolbooks.

I took the liberty... of having them brought here.

Now Tom will show you to your room.

HARRY: Hedwig.

FUDGE: Oh, by the way, Harry. Whilst you're here, it would be best if you didn't... wander.

Right! You gonna move that bus or what?

MAID: Housekeeping.

I'll come back later.

RON: I'm warning you, Hermione.

Keep that beast away from Scabbers, or I'll turn it into a tea cozy.

HERMIONE: It's a cat, Ronald.

What do you expect?

It's in his nature.

RON: A cat? Is that what they told you?

Looks like a pig with hair.

HERMIONE: That's rich... coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush.

Crookshanks, just ignore the mean little boy.

Harry.

RON: Harry.

HARRY: Egypt. What's it like?

RON: Brilliant. Loads of old stuff... like mummies, tombs, even Scabbers enjoyed himself.

Egyptians used to worship cats.

Along with the dung beetle.

FRED/GEORGE: Not flashing that clipping again?

RON: I haven't shown anyone.

No, not a soul.

Not unless you count Tom.

The day maid.

Night maid.

Cook.

The bloke who fixed the toilet.

MOLLY: Harry.

HARRY: Mrs. Weasley.

MOLLY: Good to see you, dear.

HARRY: Good to see you.

Got everything?

Yes.

Yes? All your books?

It's all upstairs.

Your clothes?

Everything.

Good boy.

Thank you.

Harry Potter.

Mr. Weasley.

Harry, wonder if I might have a word?

Yeah, sure.

Hermione.

Good morning, Mr. Weasley.

Looking forward to a new term?

Yeah. It should be great.

Harry, some within the Ministry would strongly discourage me... from divulging what I'm about to reveal to you.

But I think that you need to know the facts.

You are in danger.

Grave danger.

Has this anything to do with Sirius Black, sir?

What do you know about Sirius Black, Harry?

Only that he's escaped from Azkaban.

Do you know why?

Thirteen years ago, when you stopped...

Voldemort.

Don't say his name.

Sorry.

When you stopped You-Know-Who... Black lost everything.

But to this day, he still remains a faithful servant.

And in his mind... you are the only thing that stands in the way... of You-Know-Who returning to power.

And that is why... he has escaped from Azkaban.

To find you.

And kill me.

Harry, swear to me that whatever you might hear... you won't go looking for Black.

Mr. Weasley... why would I go looking for someone who wants to kill me?

Quick. Quick.

Ron, Ron!

Oh, for goodness' sake!

Don't lose him!

I didn't mean to blow her up. I just...

I lost control.

Brilliant.

Honestly, Ron, it's not funny.

Harry was lucky not to be expelled.

I was lucky not to be arrested.

I still think it was brilliant.

Come on. Everywhere else is full.

Who do you think that is?

Professor R.J. Lupin.

Do you know everything?

How is it she knows everything?

It's on his suitcase, Ronald.

Oh.

Do you think he's really asleep?

Seems to be. Why?

I gotta tell you something.

Let me get this straight.

Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban... to come after you?

Yeah.

But they'll catch Black, won't they?

I mean, everyone's looking for him.

Sure.

Except no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before... and he's a murderous, raving lunatic.

Thanks, Ron.

Why are we stopping?

We can't be there yet.

What's going on?

I don't know.

Maybe we've broken down.

Ouch, Ron. That was my foot.

There's something moving out there.

I think someone's coming aboard.

Bloody hell! What's happening?

Harry.

Harry, are you all right?

Thank you.

Here, eat this. It'll help.

It's all right. It's chocolate.

What was that thing that came?

It was a dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now.

It was searching the train for Sirius Black.

If you'll excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver.

Eat. You'll feel better.

What happened to me?

Well, you sort of went rigid.

We thought maybe you were having a fit or something.

And did either of you two... you know... pass out?

No.

I felt weird, though.

Like I'd never be cheerful again.

But someone was screaming.

A woman.

No one was screaming, Harry.

Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts.

Now, I'd like to say a few words... before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast.

First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin... who's kindly consented to fill the post... of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Good luck, professor.

Of course. That's why he knew to give you the chocolate, Harry.

Potter. Is it true you fainted?

I mean, you actually fainted?

Shove off, Malfoy.

How did he find out?

Just forget it.

Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher... has decided to retire... in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs.

Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce... that his place will be taken by none other... than our own Rubeus Hagrid.

Finally, on a more disquieting note... at the request of the Ministry of Magic... Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban... until such a time as Sirius Black is captured.

The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds.

Now whilst I've been assured... that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities... a word of caution.

Dementors are vicious creatures.

They'll not distinguish... between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way.

Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you... to give them no reason to harm you.

It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving.

But you know, happiness can be found... even in the darkest of times... if one only remembers to turn on the light.

Fortuna Major.

Here, listen.

She just won't let me in.

Fortuna Major.

No, no, no. Wait, wait.

Watch this.

Oh, amazing! Just with my voice.

Fortuna Major.

Yes, all right. Go in.

Thank you.

Still doing that after three years.

She can't even sing.

Exactly.

Hey, man.

Hey, man.

Oh, God.

That's awful.

Green. That's a monkey.

What is that?

You call that a monkey?

Do not give him one again.

Hey, Neville, try an elephant.

Ron, catch.

I will.

I think we have a winner.

Oh, don't try one of them.

Oh, no.

Look at him. His face.

Welcome, my children.

In this room, you shall explore the noble art of Divination.

In this room, you shall discover if you possess the Sight.

Hello. I am Professor Trelawney.

Together we shall cast ourselves into the future.

This term, we'll focus on Tasseomancy, the art of reading tea leaves.

So please, take the cup of the person sitting opposite you.

What do you see?

The truth lies buried like a sentence deep within a book, waiting to be read.

But first, you must broaden your minds.

First, you must look beyond.

What a load of rubbish.

Where did you come from?

Me?

I've been here all this time.

You, boy...

Is your grandmother quite well?

I think so.

I wouldn't be so sure of that.

Give me the cup.

Pity.

Broaden your minds.

Your aura is pulsing, dear.

Are you in the beyond?

I think you are.

Sure.

Look at the cup.

Tell me what you see.

Yeah.

Harry's got sort of a wonky cross.

That's trials and suffering.

And that there could be the sun and that's happiness.

So... you're gonna suffer, but you're gonna be happy about it.

Give me the cup.

Oh, my dear boy.

My dear... you have the Grim.

The Grin? What's the Grin?

Not the Grin, you idiot. The Grim.

"Taking form of a giant spectral dog.

It's among the darkest omens in our world.

It's an omen... of death."

You don't think that Grim thing's got anything to do with Sirius Black?

Oh, honestly, Ron. If you ask me, Divination's a woolly discipline.

Now, Ancient Runes, that's a fascinating subject.

Ancient Runes? Exactly how many classes are you taking?

A fair few.

Hang on. That's not possible.

Ancient Runes is in the same time as Divination.

You have to be in two classes at once.

Don't be silly. How could anyone be in two classes at once?

"Broaden your minds. Use your Inner Eye to see the future."

That's it. Come on, now. Come closer.

Less talking, if you don't mind.

I got a real treat for you today.

A great lesson. So follow me.

Right, you lot. Less chattering.

Form a group over there.

And open your books to page 49.

Exactly how do we do that?

Just stroke the spine, of course.

Goodness me.

Don't be such a wimp, Longbottom.

I'm okay. Okay.

I think they're funny.

Oh, yeah. Terribly funny.

Witty. God, this place has gone to the dogs.

Wait until Father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes.

Shut up, Malfoy.

Dementor! Dementor!

Just ignore him.

You're supposed to stroke it.

Yeah.

Isn't he beautiful?

Say hello to Buckbeak.

Hagrid, exactly what is that?

That, Ron, is a hippogriff.

First thing you wanna know is they're very proud creatures.

Very easily offended.

You do not want to insult a hippogriff.

It may be the last thing you ever do.

Now, who'd like to come and say hello?

Well done, Harry. Well done.

Come on now.

Now... you have to let him make the first move. It's only polite. So... step up. Give him a nice bow.

Then you wait and see if he bows back.

If he does, you can go and touch him.

If not... Well, we'll get to that later.

Just make your bow.

Nice and low.

Back off, Harry. Back off.

Keep still.

Keep still.

Well done, Harry. Well done.

Here, you big brute, you.

Right. I think you can go and pat him now.

Go on. Don't be shy.

Nice and slow, now.

Nice and slow. Slow.

Not so fast, Harry.

Slow down, Harry. That's it...

Nice and slow.

Now let him come to you.

Slowly, now, slowly, slowly...

That's it...

Yes!

Well done! Well done, Harry, well done!

Does he get to fly?

I think he may let you ride him now.

What?

Come on.

Hey, hey, hey!

Put you over here, just behind the wing joint.

Don't pull out any of his feathers, because he won't thank you for that.

Well done, Harry, and well done, Buckbeak.

That was wicked, Harry!

Oh, please.

Well done, well done.

How am I doing me first day?

Brilliant, professor.

Yes you're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute!

Malfoy, no...

No!

Buckbeak!

Whoa, whoa, whoa...

Whoa! Buckbeak!

Away, you silly creature!

It's killed me!

Calm down! It's just a scratch!

Hagrid!

He has to be taken to the hospital.

I'm the teacher. I'll do it.

You're gonna regret this.

Class dismissed!

You and your bloody chicken!

Does it hurt terribly, Draco?

It comes and it goes.

Still, I consider myself lucky.

Madam Pomfrey said another minute and I could've lost my arm.

I can't do homework for weeks.

Listen to the idiot.

He's really laying it on thick, isn't he?

At least Hagrid didn't get fired.

I hear Draco's father's furious.

We haven't heard the end of this.

He's been sighted!

Who?

Sirius Black!

Dufftown? That's not far from here.

You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?

With dementors at every entrance?

Dementors?

He slipped past them once.

Who's to say he won't do it again?

That's right. Black could be anywhere.

It's like trying to catch smoke.

Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands.

Intriguing, isn't it?

Would anyone like to venture a guess... as to what is inside?

That's a boggart, that is.

Very good, Mr. Thomas.

Now, can anybody tell me what a boggart looks like?

No one knows.

When did she get here?

Boggarts are shape-shifters.

They take the shape of whatever a person fears the most.

That's what makes them so...

So terrifying, yes, yes, yes...

Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart.

Let's practice it now.

Without wands, please.

After me. Riddikulus!

Riddikulus!

Very good.

A little louder and very clear.

Listen: Riddikulus!

Riddikulus!

This class is ridiculous.

Very good.

So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough.

What really finishes a boggart is laughter.

You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing.

Let me explain. Neville, would you join me, please?

Come on, don't be shy. Come on.

Come on.

Hello. Neville, what frightens you most of all?

Professor Snape.

Sorry?

Professor Snape.

Professor Snape. Yes, frightens all.

You live with your grandmother.

I don't want it to turn into her, either.

No... it won't. I want you to picture her clothes.

Only her clothes, very clearly, in your mind.

She carries a red handbag...

We don't need to hear.

As long as you see it, we'll see it.

Now, when I open that wardrobe... here's what I want you to do. Excuse me.

Imagine Professor Snape in your grandmother's clothes.

Can you do that?

Yes. Wand at the ready.

One, two, three.

Think, Neville, think.

Riddikulus!

Wonderful, Neville, wonderful!

Incredible! Okay... to the back, Neville.

Everyone, form a line!

Form a line!

I want everyone to picture the thing they fear the very most... and turn it into something funny.

Next! Ron!

Concentrate. Face your fear.

Be brave!

Wand at the ready, Ron.

Riddikulus!

Yes!

You see? Very good, very good!

Marvelous! Absolutely, very, very enjoyable! Parvati! Next!

Show us what you see.

Keep your nerve. Steady.

Riddikulus!

And next! Step up, step up!

Wonderful, wonderful!

Here!

Riddikulus!

Right. Sorry about that.

That's enough for today.

Collect your books from the back.

That's the end of the lesson.

Thank you! Sorry!

Sorry, you can have too much of a good thing.

Remember, these visits to Hogsmeade village are a privilege.

Should your behavior reflect poorly on the school... that privilege shall not be extended again.

No permission form signed, no visiting the village.

That's the rule, Potter.

Those with permission, follow me.

Those without, stay put.

I thought if you signed it, then I could...

I can't. Only a parent or a guardian can sign.

Since I am neither, it would be inappropriate.

I'm sorry, Potter.

That's my final word.

Forget about it, guys. See you later.

Professor, can I ask you something?

You want to know why I stopped you facing that boggart, yes?

I thought it'd be obvious.

I assumed it would take the shape of Lord Voldemort.

I did think of Voldemort at first.

But then I remembered that night on the train... and the dementor.

I'm very impressed.

That suggests what you fear the most is fear itself.

This is very wise.

Before I fainted... I heard something.

A woman... screaming.

Dementors force us to relive our very worst memories.

Our pain becomes their power.

I think it was my mother... the night she was murdered.

The very first time I saw you, Harry, I recognized you immediately.

Not by your scar, by your eyes.

They're your mother, Lily's.

Yes.

Oh, yes. I knew her.

Your mother was there for me at a time when no one else was.

Not only was she a singularly gifted witch... she was also an uncommonly kind woman.

She had a way of seeing the beauty in others... even, and most especially, when that person could not see it in themselves.

And your father, James, on the other hand... he...

He had a certain, shall we say, talent for trouble.

A talent, rumor has it, he passed on to you.

You're more like them than you know, Harry.

In time, you'll come to see just how much.

Honeyduke's Sweetshop is brilliant, but nothing beats Zonko's Joke Shop.

We never got to go to the Shrieking Shack.

You heard it's the most...

Haunted building in Britain. I know.

What's going on?

Probably Neville forgot the password again.

Hey.

Oh, you're there.

Let me through, please.

Excuse me! I'm Head Boy!

Get back, all of you.

No one is to enter this dormitory until it's been searched.

The Fat Lady! She's gone!

Serves her right.

She was a terrible singer.

It's not funny, Ron.

Keep calm, everyone. Break into fours.

Back to your common room.

Be quiet.

Make way.

The headmaster's here.

Come on, move.

You heard. Move!

Mr. Filch? Round up the ghosts.

Tell them to search every painting in the castle to find the Fat Lady.

There's no need for ghosts, professor.

The Fat Lady's there.

Mind where you're going! Slow down!

You listen! I'm Head Boy!

Come back here!

Keep moving!

Dear lady, who did this to you?

Eyes like the devil, he's got, and a soul as dark as his name.

It's him, headmaster.

The one they all talk about.

He's here, somewhere in the castle!

Sirius Black!

Secure the castle, Mr. Filch.

The rest of you, to the Great Hall.

I've searched the Astronomy Tower and the Owlery. There's nothing there.

Thank you.

The third floor's clear too, sir.

Very good.

I've done the dungeons.

No sign of Black, nor anywhere else in the castle.

I didn't really expect him to linger.

Remarkable feat, don't you think?

To enter Hogwarts Castle on one's own... completely undetected?

Quite remarkable, yes.

Any theories on how he managed it?

Many. Each as unlikely as the next.

You may recall... prior to the start of term I expressed concerns... about your appointment of Professor...

Not a single professor inside this castle would help Sirius Black enter it.

I'm quite convinced the castle is safe... and I'm more than willing to send the students to their houses.

What about Potter?

Should he be warned?

Perhaps. But for now, let him sleep.

For in dreams, we enter a world that's entirely our own.

Let them swim in the deepest ocean or glide over the highest cloud.

Turn to page 394.

Excuse me, sir.

Where's Professor Lupin?

That's not really your concern, is it, Potter?

Suffice it to say your professor finds himself incapable of teaching... at the present time.

Turn to page 394.

"Werewolves"?

Sir, we just learned about red caps and hinkypunks.

We're not meant to start that for weeks.

Quiet.

When did she come in?

Did you see her come in?

Now, which one of you can tell me the difference... between an Animagus and a werewolf?

No one?

How disappointing.

Please, sir.

An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal.

A werewolf has no choice.

With each full moon... he no longer remembers who he is.

He'd kill his best friend.

The werewolf only responds to the call of its own kind.

Thank you, Mr. Malfoy.

That's the second time... you've spoken out of turn, Miss Granger.

Are you incapable of restraining yourself... or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?

He's got a point, you know.

Five points from Gryffindor.

As an antidote to your ignorance, and on my desk, by Monday morning... two rolls of parchment on the werewolf, with emphasis... on recognizing it.

It's Quidditch tomorrow.

Then I suggest you take extra care, Mr. Potter.

Loss of limb will not excuse you.

Page 394.

The term "werewolf"... is a contraction of the Anglo-Saxon word "wer"... which means "man," and "wolf."

Werewolf, man-wolf.

There are several ways to become a werewolf.

They include being given the power of shape-shifting... being bitten by a werewolf...

Go, Harry! Go, Harry!

Aresto momentum!

He looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?

Peaky?

What do you expect?

He fell over 100 feet.

Let's walk you off a tower and see what you look like.

Probably a right sight better than he normally does.

How are you feeling?

Oh, brilliant.

You gave us a right good scare.

What happened?

Well, you fell off your broom.

Really? I meant the match. Who won?

No one blames you, Harry.

Dementors aren't supposed to be on the grounds. Dumbledore's furious.

After he saved you, he sent them off.

There's something else you should know too.

When you fell, your broom sort of blew into the Whomping Willow, and...

Well...

I'm sorry to hear about your broomstick.

Is there no chance of fixing it?

No.

Professor, why do the dementors affect me so?

I mean, more than everyone else?

Listen.

Dementors are the foulest creatures to walk this earth.

They feed on every good feeling, every happy memory... until a person is left with absolutely nothing but his worst experiences.

You are not weak, Harry.

Dementors affect you most because there are true horrors in your past.

Horrors your classmates can scarcely imagine.

You have nothing to be ashamed of.

I'm scared, professor.

I'd consider you a fool if you weren't.

I need to know how to fight them.

You could teach me.

You made the one on the train go away.

There was only one that night.

But you made it go away.

I don't pretend to be an expert, Harry.

But as the dementors seem to have developed an interest in you... perhaps I should teach you.

But after the holidays.

For now, I need to rest.

Last call for Hogsmeade!

Come on, now!

Guys, let me go.

Clever, Harry.

But not clever enough.

We've got a better way.

I'm trying to get to Hogsmeade.

We know.

We'll get you there.

We'll show you a quicker way.

Lf you pipe down.

Bless him.

Let me go! Come on, guys. Don't...

Now, Harry.

Come and join the big boys.

What are you doing?!

What's this rubbish?

"What's this rubbish?" he says.

It's the secret to our success.

It's a wrench giving it to you...

But we've decided your needs are greater than ours.

George, if you will.

I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs... are proud to present the Marauder's Map."

We owe them so much.

Hang on. This is Hogwarts.

And that...

No. Is that really...?

Dumbledore.

In his study.

Pacing.

Does that a lot.

So this map shows...

Everyone.

Where they are.

What they're doing.

Every minute.

Every day.

Brilliant! Where did you get it?

From Filch's office.

First year.

There are seven secret passageways... out of the castle.

We'd recommend this one.

The One-Eyed Witch passageway.

Leads you to Honeyduke's.

Hurry. Filch is heading this way.

And don't forget. When you're done, just give it a tap and say:

"Mischief managed."

Otherwise, anyone can read it.

Now, how much do you want?

Delicious.

It's meant to be the most haunted building in Britain. Did I mention that?

Twice.

Do you want to move a bit closer?

To the Shrieking Shack?

Actually, I'm fine here.

Well, well. Look who's here.

You two shopping for your new dream home?

Bit grand for you, isn't it, Weasle-Bee?

Don't your family sleep in one room?

Shut your mouth, Malfoy.

Not very friendly.

Boys, I think it's time we teach Weasle-Bee how to respect his superiors.

Hope you don't mean yourself!

How dare you talk to me!

You filthy little mudblood!

Who is that?

Don't stand there! Do something!

What?

What's up, Malfoy? Lost your skis?

Get out of the way!

Move!

Malfoy! Wait! Wait!

Harry!

Bloody hell, Harry.

That was not funny.

Those weasels! Never told me about any Marauder's Map.

He won't keep it. He'll turn it over to Professor McGonagall.

Aren't you?

Sure. Along with his Invisibility Cloak.

Look who it is. Madam Rosmerta.

Ron fancies her.

That's not true!

Professor McGonagall!

Cornelius!

Allow me, minister.

Oh, Hagrid...

Sorry about that.

Rosmerta, my dear.

I hope business is good.

It'd be a lot better if the Ministry wasn't sending dementors... into my pub every other night!

We have...

We have a killer on the loose.

Sirius Black in Hogsmeade!

And what would bring him here?

Harry Potter.

Harry Potter?

Come.

Harry!

No underage wizards allowed in today!

Shut the damn door!

So rude.

Thick heads.

Thick heads?!

How dare they!

Who are they calling thick heads?

Young whippersnappers!

Nobody will come to a pub where they'll get scared out of their wits.

Professor Dumbledore doesn't want dementors around the place.

Tell me what this is all about.

Years ago, when Harry Potter's parents realized they were marked for death...

Remember? They hid.

Few knew where they were.

One who did was Sirius Black.

And he told You-Know-Who.

Not only did Black lead him to the Potters that night... he also killed Peter Pettigrew!

Peter Pettigrew?

Little lump of a boy.

Always trailing after Black.

I remember.

Never let James and Sirius out of his sight.

What happened?

Peter tried to warn the Potters... and might have, had he not run into an old friend, Sirius Black.

Black was vicious.

He didn't kill Pettigrew.

He destroyed him!

A finger. That's all that was left.

A finger. Nothing else.

Sirius Black may not have put his hands to the Potters... but he's the reason they're dead.

He wants to finish things.

I don't believe it.

That's not the worst of it.

What could be worse?

This: Sirius Black was... and remains to this day... Harry Potter's godfather!

Ron, look!

Sorry. Excuse me, excuse me.

Merry Christmas.

Harry, what happened?

He was their friend... and he betrayed them.

He was their friend!

I hope he finds me.

Because when he does, I'm gonna be ready!

When he does, I'm gonna kill him!

Harry.

There you are. You came.

Are you sure about this, Harry?

This is very advanced magic... well beyond the Ordinary Wizarding Level.

I'm sure.

Well, everything's prepared.

The spell I'm going to teach you is called the Patronus Charm.

Did you ever hear of it?

No? Well...

A Patronus is a positive force.

For the wizard who conjures one... it works like a shield, with the dementor feeding on it rather than him.

But in order for it to work, you need to think of a memory.

Not just any memory, a very happy memory, a very powerful memory.

Can you do this?

Yes. Very well.

Close your eyes.

Concentrate.

Explore your past.

Do you have a memory?

Allow it to fill you up.

Lose yourself within it.

Then speak the incantation, Expecto Patronum.

Expecto Patronum.

Very good.

Shall we? Wand at the ready.

Expecto Patronum!

Expecto... Expecto...

Expect...

Here we go. Come on.

Sit up. Deep breaths.

It's all right. I didn't expect you to do it the first time.

That would have been remarkable.

Here, eat this. You'll feel better.

That's one nasty dementor.

Oh, no, no, no.

That was a boggart, Harry.

A boggart.

The real thing would be worse.

Much, much worse.

As a matter of interest, what were you thinking?

Which memory did you choose?

The first time I rode a broom.

That's not good enough.

Not nearly good enough.

There's another.

It's not happy, exactly.

Well, it is.

It's the happiest I've ever felt... but it's complicated.

Is it strong?

Then let's give it a try. You feel ready?

Just do it.

Expecto Patronum!

Expecto Patronum!

Yes!

Well done, Harry. Well done!

I think I've had enough for today.

Yes. Sit down. Here.

Eat this, it helps. It really helps.

And just so you know, Harry... I think you'd have given your father a run for his money. And that... is saying something.

I was thinking of him.

And Mum.

Seeing their faces.

They were talking to me.

Just talking.

That's the memory I chose.

I don't even know if it's real.

But it's the best I have.

Beautiful day.

Gorgeous.

Unless you've been ripped to pieces!

Ripped to pieces?

What are you talking about?

Ronald has lost his rat.

I haven't lost anything!

Your cat killed him!

Rubbish.

Harry, you've seen the way that bloodthirsty beast of hers... is always lurking about.

And Scabbers is gone.

Well, maybe you should take better care of your pets!

Your cat killed him!

Did not.

Did.

Didn't.

How did it go, Hagrid? The hearing?

Well, first off, the committee members took turns... talking about why we were there.

I got up and did my piece.

Said how Buckbeak... was a good hippogriff, always cleaned his feathers.

And then Lucius Malfoy got up.

Well, you can imagine.

He said Buckbeak was a deadly and dangerous creature... who would kill you as soon as look at you.

And then?

And then he asked for the worst, did old Lucius.

They're not sacking you!

No, I'm not sacked.

Buckbeak's been sentenced to death!

Spiders! There's... There's spiders.

Spiders. They want me to tap-dance.

I don't wanna tap-dance!

Tell those spiders.

Right, yeah. Tell them. I'll tell them...

Peter Pettigrew?

Little lump of a boy.

Always trailing after Sirius Black.

Black was vicious.

He didn 't kill Pettigrew, he destroyed him!

Put that light out!

Sorry.

Watch it there, boy.

We're trying to sleep here!

Mischief managed. Nox.

Potter.

What are you doing wandering the corridors at night?

I was sleepwalking.

How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter.

He, too, was exceedingly arrogant, strutting about the castle.

My dad didn't strut. And nor do I.

If you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you could lower your wand.

Turn out your pockets.

Turn out your pockets!

What's this?

Spare bit of parchment.

Really? Open it.

Reveal your secrets.

Read it.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs... offer their compliments to Professor Snape and..."

Go on.

"And request he keep his large nose out of other people's business."

You insolent little...

Professor!

Well, well. Lupin.

Out for a little walk in the moonlight, are we?

Harry, are you all right?

That remains to be seen.

I have now just confiscated a rather curious artifact.

Take a look, Lupin.

Supposed to be your area of expertise.

Clearly, it's full of dark magic.

I seriously doubt it, Severus.

It looks as though it's a parchment designed to insult anyone... who tries to read it.

I suspect it's a Zonko product.

Nevertheless, I shall investigate any hidden qualities it may possess.

It is, after all, as you say, my area of expertise.

Harry, would you come with me, please? Professor, good night.

Are you deaf? Put that light out!

Come in.

I haven't the faintest idea how this map came to be in your possession... but quite frankly, I am astounded that you didn't hand it in.

Did it never occur to you that this, in the hands of Sirius Black... is a map to you?

No.

No, sir.

Your father never set much store by the rules either.

But he and your mother gave their lives to save yours.

Gambling their sacrifice by wandering the castle unprotected... with a killer on the loose seems to me a poor way to repay them!

Now, I will not cover up for you again.

Do you hear me?

Yes, sir.

I want you to return to your dormitory and stay there.

And don't take any detours.

If you do, I shall know.

Professor, just so you know, I don't think that map always works.

Earlier, it showed someone in the castle.

Someone I know to be dead.

Oh, really? And who might that be?

Peter Pettigrew.

That's not possible.

It's just what I saw.

Good night, professor.

Broaden your minds.

You must look beyond.

The art of crystal gazing is in the clearing of the Inner Eye.

Only then can you see. Try again.

Now, what do we have here?

Do you mind me trying?

The Grim, possibly.

My dear, from the first moment you stepped foot in my class... I sensed that you did not possess the proper spirit... for the noble art of Divination.

No, you see, there.

You may be young in years, but your heart is as shriveled... as an old maid's, your soul as dry as the pages of the books... to which you so desperately cleave.

Have I said something?

She's gone mental, Hermione has.

Not that she wasn't always mental... but now it's in the open for everyone to see.

Hang on.

We better take this back.

I'm not going back.

Fine. See you later.

See you.

Harry Potter...

Professor Trelawney...

He will return tonight.

Sorry?

Tonight, he who betrayed his friends, whose heart rots with murder... shall break free.

Innocent blood shall be spilt... and servant and master shall be reunited once more.

I'm so sorry, dear boy.

Did you say something?

No.

Nothing.

I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak. It's just too horrible.

It just got worse.

What did I say? Father said... I can keep the hippogriff's head.

I'll donate it to the Gryffindors' room.

This is going to be rich.

Look who's here.

Come to see the show?

You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!

Hermione, no!

He's not worth it.

Malfoy, are you okay?

Let's go. Quick.

Not a word to anyone, understood?

That felt good.

Not good, brilliant!

Look at him. Loves the smell of the trees when the wind blows through them.

Why don't we just set him free?

They'd know it was me, and then Dumbledore... would get into trouble.

He's coming down, Dumbledore.

Says he wants to be with me when they...

When it happens.

Great man, Dumbledore.

A great man.

We'll stay with you too.

You'll do no such thing!

Think I want you seeing something like that? No.

You just drink your tea and be off.

Oh. Before you do, Ron...

Scabbers! You're alive!

Keep a closer eye on your pet.

I think you owe someone an apology.

Right. Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know.

I meant me!

Blimey! What was that?

Ow!

Hagrid!

Oh, crikey.

No, minister. Over this way.

It's late. It's nearly dark.

You shouldn't be here.

Someone sees you outside this time of night, you'll be in trouble.

Particularly you, Harry.

With you in a moment!

Quick. Quick!

Hagrid.

It'll be fine. It'll be okay.

Go on, go on!

That's ling you see over there...

On the slope.

On the slope... Ah, Hagrid.

Professor Dumbledore.

Good evening.

Minister. Make your way through.

Have a tea, if you like.

No, Hagrid.

Gentlemen.

I'd like a cup of tea.

Well, I think we should get down to our business, shall we?

Very well. It is the decision of the Committee for the Disposal... of Dangerous Creatures that the hippogriff Buckbeak... hereinafter called "the condemned," shall be executed this day at sundown.

Dear, dear...

Now, now, Hagrid. Now, come on.

All right. It'll be all right.

The execution shall dispatch...

What?

I thought I just saw...

Never mind.

Let's go!

Buckbeak didn't mean no harm.

Oh, no.

He bit me! Scabbers!

Ron. Ron!

Ron!

Scabbers, come back!

Wait!

Scabbers, you bit me!

Harry, you do realize what tree this is?

That's not good. Ron, run!

Harry, Hermione, run!

It's the Grim!

Harry!

Ron! Ron, wait!

Harry!

Help!

Ron!

Ron! Ron!

Ron!

Come on!

Move!

Duck!

Harry!

Oh, I'm sorry.

Don't worry.

Where do you suppose this goes?

I have a hunch.

I just hope I'm wrong.

We're in the Shrieking Shack, aren't we?

Come on.

Ron.

Ron. You're okay.

The dog. Where is it?

It's a trap. He's the dog.

He's an Animagus.

If you want to kill Harry, you have to kill us too!

No. Only one will die tonight.

Then it'll be you!

Are you going to kill me, Harry?

Expelliarmus!

Well, well, Sirius.

Looking rather ragged, aren't we?

Finally, the flesh reflects the madness within.

Well, you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you?

I found him.

I know.

It's him.

I understand.

Let's kill him!

No! I trusted you!

And all this time, you've been his friend.

He's a werewolf!

That's why he's been missing classes.

How long have you known?

Since Professor Snape set the essay.

Well, Hermione.

You are the brightest witch of your age I've ever met.

Enough talk, Remus!

Come on, let's kill him!

Wait!

I did my waiting!

Twelve years of it!

In Azkaban!

Very well. Kill him.

But wait one more minute.

Harry has the right to know why.

I know why.

You betrayed my parents.

You're the reason they're dead!

No, it wasn't him.

Somebody did betray your parents... somebody who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead!

Who was it, then?

Peter Pettigrew!

And he's in this room! Right now!

Come out, come out, Peter!

Come out, come out and play!

Expelliarmus!

Vengeance is sweet.

How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you.

Severus...

I told Dumbledore you were helping a friend into the castle. Here's the proof.

Brilliant, Snape.

You've put your keen mind to the task and come to the wrong conclusion.

If you'll excuse us, Remus and I have business... to attend to.

Give me a reason. I beg you!

Don't be a fool.

He can't help it. It's habit.

Be quiet.

Be quiet yourself!

You two, quarrelling like an old married couple.

Run along and play with your chemistry set!

I could do it, you know.

But why deny the dementors?

They're so longing to see you.

Do I detect a flicker of fear?

Oh, yes.

A Dementor's Kiss. One can only imagine what that must be like.

It's said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best.

Severus, please.

After you.

Expelliarmus!

Harry! What did you just do?

You attacked a teacher!

Tell me about Peter.

He was at school with us.

We thought he was our friend!

No. Pettigrew's dead. You killed him!

No, he didn't.

I thought so too, until you mentioned Pettigrew on the map!

The map was lying, then.

The map never lies!

Pettigrew's alive!

And he's right there!

Me?! He's mental!

Not you! Your rat!

Scabbers has been in my family for...

Twelve years?

Curiously long life for a common garden rat!

He's missing a toe, isn't he?

So what?

All they could find of Pettigrew was his...

Finger!

Dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead!

And then he transformed into a rat!

Show me.

Give it to him, Ron.

What are you trying to do to him?

Scabbers!

Leave him alone! Get off him!

What are you doing?

Remus?

Sirius.

My old friends!

Harry! Look at you!

You look so much like your father!

Like James! We were the best of friends...

How dare you speak to Harry!

How dare you talk about James in front of him!

You sold James and Lily to Voldemort, didn't you?

I didn't mean to!

The Dark Lord. You have no idea the weapons he possesses!

Ask yourself, Sirius!

What would you have done?

What would you have done?

I would have died! I would have died, rather than betray my friends!

Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed!

Your dad... Your dad would have spared me!

He would shown me mercy!

Should've realized, Peter, that if Voldemort didn't kill you, then we would! Together!

No!

Harry, this man...

I know what he is.

But we'll take him to the castle.

Bless you, boy! Bless you!

Get off!

I said we'd take you to the castle.

After that, the dementors can have you.

Sorry about the bite.

I reckon that twinges a bit.

A bit? A bit?

You almost tore my leg off!

I was going for the rat.

Normally, I have a very sweet disposition as a dog.

More than once, James suggested that I make the change permanent.

The tail I could live with.

But the fleas, they're murder.

Okay.

You better go.

No. Don't worry, okay?

It's fine. I'll stay.

You go, I'll stay.

You okay?

I'm fine. Go.

That looks really painful.

So painful.

They might chop it.

I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will fix it in a heartbeat.

It's too late. It's ruined.

It'll have to be chopped off.

It's beautiful, isn't it?

I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors.

It'll be nice to do it again as a free man.

That was a noble thing you did back there.

He doesn't deserve it.

I didn't think my dad would have wanted his best friends... to become killers.

Besides, dead, the truth dies with him.

Alive, you're free.

Turn me into a maggot!

Turn me into a flobberworm!

Anything but the dementors!

Ron! Haven't I been a good freind? A good pet?

You won't let them give me to the dementors, will you?

I was your rat!

Sweet girl! Clever girl! Surely you won't let them...

Get away from her!

I don't know if you know, Harry... but when you were born, James and Lily made me your godfather.

I know.

I can understand if you choose to stay with your aunt and uncle... but if you ever wanted a different home...

What? Come and live with you?

It's just a thought.

I can understand if you don't want to.

Harry!

Remus, my old friend!

Have you taken your potion tonight?

You know the man you truly are, Remus!

This heart is where you truly live! This heart here!

This flesh is only flesh!

Expelliarmus!

Harry!

Remus! Remus!

Run! Run!

Come on.

Wait! Wait!

Hermione! Bad idea. Bad idea.

Professor?

Professor Lupin?

Nice doggy. Nice doggy!

There you are, Potter!

Sirius!

Come back here, Potter!

Sirius!

No. Sirius!

Expecto Patronum!

Harry?

I saw my dad.

What?

He sent the dementors away.

I saw him across the lake.

Harry, they've captured Sirius.

Any minute the dementors are gonna perform the Kiss.

They're gonna kill him?

No. It's worse.

Much worse.

They're going to suck out his soul.

Headmaster, stop them.

They've got the wrong man.

It's true. Sirius is innocent.

It's Scabbers who did it.

Scabbers?

He's my rat, sir.

He's not really a rat. He was a rat.

He was my brother Percy's rat.

But then they gave him an owl...

The point is, we know the truth.

Please believe us.

I do, Miss Granger.

But the word of three 13-year-old wizards will convince few others.

A child's voice, however honest and true... is meaningless to those who have forgotten how to listen.

Mysterious thing, time.

Powerful... and when meddled with, dangerous.

Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower.

You know the laws, Miss Granger.

You must not be seen.

And you would do well, I feel, to return before this last chime.

If not, the consequences are too ghastly to discuss.

If you succeed tonight... more than one innocent life may be spared.

Three turns should do it, I think.

Oh, and by the way.

When in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin.

Good luck.

What the bloody hell was that all about?

Sorry, Ron, but seeing as you can't walk...

What just happened?

Where's Ron?

7:30.

Where were we at 7:30?

I don't know. Going to Hagrid's?

Come on. And we can't be seen.

Hermione!

Hermione! Hermione, wait.

Hermione, will you please tell me what it is we're doing?

You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!

That's us.

Hermione, no! He's not worth it.

This is not normal.

This is a Time-Turner, Harry.

McGonagall gave it to me first term.

This is how I've been getting to my lessons all year.

You mean we've gone back in time?

Yes.

Dumbledore obviously wanted us to return to this moment.

Clearly, something happened he wants us to change.

Good punch.

Thanks.

Malfoy's coming.

Run.

Not a word to anyone, understood?

I'm gonna get that jumped-up mudblood! Mark my words.

That felt good.

Not good, brilliant.

Come on. We should be at Hagrid's.

Look. Buckbeak's still alive.

Of course.

Remember what Dumbledore said?

If we succeed, more than one innocent life could be spared.

Let's go.

Here they come. I'd better hurry.

Fudge has to see Buckbeak before we steal him.

Otherwise, he'll think Hagrid set him free.

Scabbers, you're alive!

Keep a closer eye on your pet.

That's Pettigrew.

Harry, you can't.

He betrayed my parents.

You don't expect me to sit here.

Yes, and you must!

Harry, you're in Hagrid's hut now.

If you go bursting in, you'll think you've gone mad.

Awful things happen to wizards who meddle with time.

We can't be seen.

Fudge is coming.

And we aren't leaving?

Why aren't we leaving?

Are you mad?

Ow!

Ow! That hurt!

Sorry.

We're coming out the back door. Go!

Is that really what my hair looks like from the back?

What?

I thought I just saw...

Never mind.

Let's go.

Okay, go, Harry. Go!

Get away. Get off.

Minister, I really think I should sign as well.

Yes, very well. Perhaps it would be...

Okay, Buckbeak. Come quickly.

Come with us now. Come on.

Keep trying. Come on. Quickly.

Buckbeak. Okay?

Quickly. Hurry up. Okay?

Your name only.

It's such a very long name...

Hurry up now, Buckbeak, okay?

Come on.

Come on, Buckbeak.

Come and get the nice dead ferret.

Come on. It's here. Come on, Beaky.

Here we are, minister. Follow me.

Now, look there.

Where?

Look beyond the rocks.

What am I supposed to see?

Professor Dippet had that ling planted when he was headmaster.

Oh, yes. Indeed, indeed.

And all the strawberries.

Come on, Buckbeak. Come on.

I see no strawberries.

Over there.

Where?

Over there.

This way.

Let's get this over, please.

All right.

But where is it?

I saw the beast, just now.

Not a moment ago!

How extraordinary.

Buckbeak.

Come now, Dumbledore.

Someone's obviously released him.

Hagrid?

Buckbeak.

I don't think the minister's suggesting you had anything to do with this.

How could you?

You've been with us all the time.

Right.

Well, well.

We must search the grounds.

Well, search the skies, if you must, minister.

Meanwhile, I'd like a nice cup of tea or a large brandy.

Oh, executioner, your services are no longer required.

Thank you.

You'll find no small glasses in this house, professor.

Come on.

This way.

This way, now.

Now what?

We save Sirius.

How?

No idea.

Look. It's Lupin.

Immobulus!

And Snape's coming.

And now we wait.

And now we wait.

At least someone's enjoying himself.

Yeah.

Hermione?

Yeah?

Before, down by the lake, when I was with Sirius... I did see someone.

That someone made the dementors go away.

With a Patronus.

I heard Snape telling Dumbledore.

According to him... only a really powerful wizard could have conjured it.

It was my dad.

My dad conjured the Patronus.

Harry, but your dad's...

Dead. I know.

I'm just telling you what I saw.

Here we come.

You see Sirius talking to me there?

He's asking me to come live with him.

That's great.

When we free him, I'll never have to go back to the Dursleys'.

It'll just be me and him.

We could live in the country... someplace you can see the sky.

He'll like that after all those years in Azkaban.

Harry!

Run!

Let's go!

What are you doing?

Saving your life!

Thanks.

Great! Now he's coming for us.

Yeah, I didn't think about that. Run!

That was so scary.

Poor Professor Lupin's having a really tough night.

Sirius! Come on!

This is horrible.

Don't worry.

My dad will come.

He'll conjure the Patronus.

Any minute now!

Right there! You'll see!

Harry, listen to me.

No one's coming.

Don't worry, he will!

He will come!

Sirius.

You're dying... both of you.

Harry!

Expecto Patronum!

You were right, Hermione.

It wasn't my dad I saw earlier.

It was me!

I saw myself conjuring the Patronus before.

I knew I could do it this time because... well, I had already done it.

Does that make sense?

No.

But I don't like flying...!

Bombarda!

I'll be forever grateful for this... to both of you.

I want to go with you.

One day, perhaps.

For some time, my life will be too unpredictable.

And besides... you're meant to be here.

But you're innocent.

And you know it.

And for now, that will do.

I expect you're tired of hearing this... but you look so like your father.

Except your eyes.

You have...

My mother's eyes.

It's cruel that I spent so much time with James and Lily, and you so little.

But know this: The ones that love us never really leave us.

And you can always find them... in here.

You really are the brightest witch of your age.

We have to go.

Well?

He's free. We did it.

Did what?

Good night.

How did you get there?

I was talking to you there.

And now you're there.

What's he talking about, Harry?

I don't know.

Honestly, Ron. How can somebody be in two places at once?

Hello, Harry.

I saw you coming.

I've looked worse, believe me.

You've been sacked.

No.

No. I resigned, actually.

Resigned? Why?

Well, it seems that somebody let slip the nature of my condition.

This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving and parents will not want... well, someone like me teaching their children.

But Dumbledore...

He has already... risked enough on my behalf.

Besides, people like me are...

Well, let's just say that I'm used to it by now.

Why do you look so miserable, Harry?

None of it made any difference.

Pettigrew escaped.

Didn't make any difference?

It made all the difference in the world.

You uncovered the truth.

You saved an innocent man from a terrible fate.

It made a great deal of difference.

If I am proud of anything... it is of how much you have learned this year.

Now, since I am no longer your teacher... I feel no guilt whatsoever about giving this back to you.

So now I'll say goodbye, Harry.

I feel sure we'll meet again sometime.

Until then... mischief managed.

Stand back, I said! Or I'll take it upstairs if you don't settle.

Harry.

Wherever did you get it?

Can I have a go, Harry?

After you, of course.

What are you talking about?

Quiet.

Let the man through.

I didn't mean to open it, Harry.

It was badly wrapped.

They made me do it.

Did not.

It's a Firebolt.

It's the fastest broom in the world.

For me?

But who sent it?

No one knows.

This came with it.

Go on, Harry!

Yeah, let's see.

How fast is it, Harry?

Lumos.

I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.

Mischief managed.

Nox.


	4. Year Four

It's beautiful here.

It was our aunt's.

We used to come here as kids.

The Order uses it now as a safe house.

What's left of us atleast.

Muggles think these things keep evil away.

But they're wrong.

I need to talk to the Goblin.

How are you?

You buried the elf?

Yes.

And brought me here.

You are...

Pretty unusual, is it?

How did you come by the sword?

It's complicated.

Why did Bellatrix Lestrange think

that it should be in her vault at Gringotts?

It's complicated.

The sword presented itself to us,

in moment of need.

We didn't steal it.

There is a sword in Madam Lestrange's vault

identical to this one.

But it is a fake.

It was placed there this past summer.

And she never suspected it was a fake.

The replica is very convincing.

Only a goblin would recognize that this is the true Sword of Gryffindor.

Who is the acquaintance?

A Hogwarts Professor.

As I understand that he's now Headmaster.

Snape.

He put a fake sword in Bellatrix's vault.

Why?

There are more than a fewcurious things

in the vaults at Gringotts.

And in Madam Lestrange's vault as well?

Perhaps.

I need to get into Gringotts.

Into one of the vaults.

It is impossible.

Alone, yes.

But with you, no.

Why should I help you?

I have gold.

Lots of...

I've no interest in gold.

Then what?

That.

That is my price.

Are you thinking there's a Horcrux in Bellatrix's vault?

Well, she was terrified when she thought we had been in there.

She kept asking you,

what else was taken?

I bet you anything, there's Horcrux in there.

Another piece of his soul.

Let's find it, kill it, and we are

one step closer to killing him.

And what happens when we find it,

How're we supposed to destroy it, now you're giving the sword to Griphook?

I'm still working on that part.

He's weak.

Who?

Mr. Ollivander

I need to ask you a few questions.

Anything, m'boy.

Anything!

Would you mind identifying this wand?

We need to know if it's safe to use.

Uhh... Walnut

Dragon Heartstring

Unyie...

Unyielding.

This belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange.

Treat it carefully.

And this?

Hawthorn.

An unicorn hair.

Reasonably pliant.

This was the wand of Draco Malfoy.

Was?

Is it not still?

Well, perhaps not.

If you won it from him.

I sense its allegiance has changed.

You talk about wands,

as if they have feelings...

...can think!

The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter.

That much has always been clear to

those of us who've studied wandlore.

And, what do you know about the Deathly Hallows?

It is rumored there are three.

The Elder Wand, the Cloak of Invisibility,

to hide you from your enemies...

and the Resurrection Stone, to bring

back loved ones from the dead.

Together, they make one the Master of Death.

But, few truly believe that such objects exist.

Do you?

Do you believe they exist, sir?

Well...

I see no reasons to put

stock into an old wives' tale.

You're lying!

You know one exists.

You told him about it.

You told him about the Elder Wand...

and where he could go looking for it.

He tortured me.

Besides...

...I only conveyed rumors.

There's...

There's no telling whether he will find it.

He has found it, sir.

We'll let you rest.

He's after you, Mr. Potter.

If it's true what you say,

that he has the Elder Wand,

I'm afraid,

...you really don't stand a chance.

Well, I am supposed to kill him, before he finds me, then.

You're sure that's hers?

Positive.

Well?

How do I look?

Hideous.

You can give that to Hermione to hold.

Alright, Griphook?

We're relying on you, Griphook.

If you get us past the guards into the vault...

The sword's yours.

Madam Lestrange.

Good morning.

Good morning?

Good morning?

You're Bellatrix Lestrange,

not a school girl!

Hey!

Easy!

If she gives us away, we must swear

to use that sword to slit our own throats.

Understand?

No, he's right.

I speak stupid.

Okay.

Let's do it.

I wish to enter my vault.

Identification?

I hardly think that would be necessary.

Madam Lestrange.

I don't like to be kept waiting.

I know...

They know she's an impostor.

They'd be warned.

Harry...

What do we do, Harry?

Madam Lestrange,

would you mind presenting your wand?

And why should I do that?

It's the bank's policy!

I'm sure you understand, given current climate.

No! I most certainly do not understand!

I'm afraid, I must insist.

Imperio!

Very well, Madam Lestrange.

If you would follow me?

What is that, Griphook?

Griphook!

Aresto Momentum

Well done, Hermione.

Oh no, you two're like you again.

The Thief's Downfall,

washes away all enchantment.

Can be deadly.

You don't say.

Just out of interest,

is there any other way outta here?

No.

What the devil are all you doing down here?

Thieves!

You gave up the...

-Imperio

-You!

That doesn't sound good.

Bloody hell!

It's an Ukrainian Ironbelly.

Here.

It's been trained to expect pain

when it hears this noise.

That's barbaric!

Lumos.

Blimey!

Accio Horcrux!

You seem you're gonna try

this here, won't you?

No kind of magic would work in here.

It's in here, Harry?

Can you feel anything?

That's it!

Up there!

They have added the Gemino curse.

Everything you touch will multiply.

Give me the sword.

Stop moving!

Do it!

We had deal, Griphook!

The cup for the sword!

I said I'll get you in,

I didn't say anything about getting you out.

Griphook! Thieves!

Griphook!

Hey, thieves!

Is that okay?

We've still got Bogrod.

That's unfortunate.

We can't just stand here,

You got any idea?

Should be a brilliant one.

I've got something,

but it's mad!

Reducto

Well, come on, then!

Relashio

Keep moving!

Now what?

Reducto

Hold on.

That was brilliant!

Absolutely brilliant!

We're dropping!

I say we jump!

When?

Now!

He knows.

You-Know-Who.

He knows we broke into Gringotts.

He knows what we took,

and he knows we're hunting Horcruxes.

How did he know?

I saw him.

You let him in?

Harry, you can't do that!

Hermione, I can't always help it!

Well, maybe I can.

I don't know!

Never mind!

What happened?

Well, he's angry...

and scared too.

He knows, if we find and destroy

all the Horcruxes, we'll be able to kill him.

I reckon he'll stop at nothing

to make sure we don't find the rest.

And there's more.

One of them is at Hogwarts.

What?

You saw it?

I saw the castle.

And Rowena Ravenclaw.

It must have something to do with her.

We have to go there, now!

Well, we can't do that!

We've got to plan,

we've got to figure it out!

Hermione, when have any of

our plans ever actually worked?

We plan, we get there,

all hell breaks loose.

He's right!

One problem...

Snape's Headmaster now,

we can't just move freely from the front door!

Well, we'll go to Hogsmeade,

to Honeydukes.

Take the secret passage in the cellar.

It's...

There's something wrong with him.

It's like, you know,

in the past...

I've always been able

to follow his thoughts.

And now everything just feels disconnected.

Maybe it's the Horcruxes.

Maybe he's getting weaker.

Maybe he's dying!

No!

No, it's.. it's more like he's wounded.

If anything, he feels more dangerous.

Right here. Come on!

Search everywhere.

Go, move!

Faster!

In here, Potter.

Come on, move!

Did you look at him.

For a second I thought that was...

I know. Dumbledore!

Harry?

I can see you in this.

Bloody fools, what are you thinking coming here?

Have you any idea how dangerous it is?

You're Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother.

It's you who I've been seeing in here.

You're the one who sent Dobby.

Why've you left him?

He's dead.

Sorry to hear it.

I liked that elf.

Who gave that to you?

The mirror?

Mundungus Fletcher, about a year ago.

Dung had no right selling that to you.

It belongs to...

Sirius...

Albus told me.

He also told me you'd likely be hacked off,

...if you ever found that I had it.

But, ask yourself;

Where would you be if I didn't?

Do you have any others much?

From the Order?

The Order has finished.

You-Know-Who has won,

...anyone who says otherwise

is killing themselves.

We need to get into Hogwarts, tonight.

Dumbledore gave us a job to do.

Did he now...

Nice job?

Easy?

We've been hunting Horcruxes.

We think the last one's inside the castle.

But we'll need your help getting in.

Which job my brother has given you, it's a suicide mission.

Do yourself a favor, boy.

Go home!

Live a little longer.

Dumbledore trusted me to see this through.

What makes you think you can trust him?

What makes you think you can

believe anything my brother told you?

And in all the time you knew him...

Did he ever mention my name?

Did he ever mentioned hers?

Why should he...

Keep secrets.

You tell me?

I trusted him.

That's the boy's answer.

A boy goes chasing Horcruxes is on the word of

a man who wouldn't even tell him where to start.

You're lying!

Not just on me, it doesn't matter.

To yourself as well.

That's what a fool does.

You don't strike me as a fool, Harry Potter!

So, I ask you again, there must be a reason.

I'm not interested in what happened

between you and your brother.

I don't care that you've given up.

I trusted the man I knew.

We need to get into the castle tonight.

You know what to do.

Where have you sent her?

You'll see.

Soon enough.

That's your sister, Ariana.

Isn't it?

She died very young, didn't she?

My brother sacrificed many things, Mr. Potter.

On his journey to find power.

Including Ariana.

And she was devoted to him.

He gave her everything.

But time.

Thank you, Mr. Dumbledore.

He did save our lives twice!

Kept an eye on us on that mirror.

That doesn't seem like someone who's given up!

She's coming back.

What's that with her?

Neville!

How you look...

Like hell, I reckon.

But this is nothing.

Seamus is worse.

Hey, Ab!

We've got a couple more coming through.

Don't remember this on the Marauder's Map.

That's because it never existed till now.

The seven secret passages were sealed off,

before the start of the year.

This is the only way in or out, now.

The grounds are crawled with Death Eaters and Dementors.

How about Mr.Snape as Headmaster?

Hardly ever seen.

It's the Carrows who's watching out for.

Carrows?

Yeah. Brother and sister.

Incharge of discipline.

They like punishment, the Carrows.

They did that to you?

Why?

Today's Dark Arts lesson was

practicing the Cruciatus curse.

On first years.

I refused.

Hogwarts has changed.

Let's have a bit of fun, shall we?

Hey, you lots! It's

for your surprise.

No more about Aberforth's cook's gonna help.

We'll be surprised if it's just digested.

Oh my!

Harry!

Get the word out to Remus and the others, that Harry is back.

Okay, okay!

Let's not kill him before You-Know-Who does.

...Do you read? we've a new weather report.

Lightning has struck. I repeat: Lightning has struck.

What's the fun, Harry?

Okay.

There's something we need to find.

There's something hidden here, in the castle.

And it may help us to defeat

You-Know-Who.

Alright, what is it?

We don't know.

Where is it?

We don't know that either.

I realize that's not much to go on.

That's nothing to go on.

I think it has something to do with Ravenclaw.

It'll be small, easily concealed.

Anyone, any ideas?

Well, there's Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem.

Oh, bloody hell!

Here we go!

Lost diadem of Ravenclaw?

Hasn't anyone heard of it?

It's quite famous.

Yes. But, Luna, it's lost.

For centuries.

There's no person alive today who's seen it.

Excuse me, can someone tell me what bloody diadem is?

It's a sort of crown.

You know, like a tiara.

Harry!

Hi, there.

Six months she hasn't seen me and

it's like I'm a frankie first-year.

I'm her brother!

She got lots of them, but she has got only one Harry.

Shut up, Seamus!

What is it, Ginny?

Snape knows... he knows

that Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade.

Many of you are surely wondering,

why I have summoned you at this hour.

It's come to my attention,

that earlier this evening...

Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade.

Now...

should anyone...

student or staff attempt to aid Mr. Potter?

They will be punished in a manner consistent with

the severity of their transcription, further more...

Any person found have

knowledge of these events...

who fails to come forward...

will be treated as equally guilty.

Another...

If anyone in here has any knowledge of

Mr. Potter's movements this evening.

I invite them to step forward.

Now!

It seems, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies,

...you still have a security problem, Headmaster.

I'm afraid it's quite extensive.

How dare you stand where he stood?

Tell them how it happened that night?

Tell them how you looked him in the eye...

A man who trusted you, and killed him.

Tell them!

COWARD!

Harry.

Potter?

I know that many of you will want to fight.

Some of you might even think to fight is wise.

But this is folly.

Give me Harry Potter.

Do this and none shall be harmed.

Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched.

Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded.

You have one hour.

What're you waiting for?

Someone grab him!

Students out of bed!

Students in the corridor!

They're supposed to be out of bed,

you blithering idiot!

Sorry ma'am.

As it happens, Mr. Filch...

Your arrival is most opportune.

If you would, I wouldd like you please, to lead Miss Parkinson

and the rest of Slytherin house, from the hall.

Exactly where is it I'll be leading 'em to, ma'am?

The dungeons would do.

I presume you have a reason for returning, Potter.

What is it you need?

Time, Professor.

As much as you can get me.

Do what you have to do.

I'll secure the castle.

Potter...

It's good to see you.

It's good to see you too, Professor.

Hold the fort, Neville.

Harry!

Hermione and I were thinking,

it doesn't matter if we find the Horcrux.

What do you mean?

Unless we can destroy it.

So, we were thinking...

Well, Ron was thinking, it was Ron's idea.

It was completely brilliant

You destroyed Tom Riddle's diary

with a Basilisk fang, right?

Well, me and Hermione did remind

where we might find one.

Okay.

Okay, but take this.

That way, you can find me when you get back.

Where're you going?

Ravenclaw common room,

Gotta start somewhere.

Harry!

Harry!

Let me get this straight, Professor...

You're actually giving us

permission to do this?

That is correct, Longbottom.

That's blowing up!

Boom!

Boom!

Wicked!

But how on earth are we gonna do that?

Why don't you confer with Mr. Finnigan?

As I recall, he has a particular

proclivity for pyro-technics.

I can bring it down.

That's the spirit!

Well, you go.

You do realize, of course, we can't

keep out You-Know-Who indefinitely.

That doesn't mean

we can't delay him.

And his name is Voldemort.

Filius, you might as well use it.

He's come to try to kill you, either way!

Piertotum Locomotor.

Hogwarts is threatened.

Man the boundaries! Protect us.

Do your duty...

...to our school.

I always wanted to use that spell!

Protego Maxima

Fianto Duri

Repello Inimigotum

Protego Maxima

Fianto Duri

Repello...

Protego Maxima

Fianto Duri

Repello Inimigotum

Protego Maxima

Harry, wait!

I need to talk to you!

I'm a bit pre-occupied at the moment, Luna.

You don't know where you're going.

You're wasting your time!

Look, we'll talk later, okay?

Harry?

Later.

Harry Potter, you listen to me right now!

Do you remember what Cho said

about Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem?

There is not a person alive who's seen it.

It's obvious, isn't it?

We have to talk to someone who's dead.

It's very impressive, isn't it?

If you want to find her,

you'll find her down there.

Aren't you coming?

No.

I think it's best if you two talk alone.

She's very shy.

You're the Grey Lady.

The ghost of Ravenclaw tower.

I do not answer to that name!

No, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

It's Helena, isn't it?

Helena Ravenclaw,

Rowena's daughter.

Are you a friend of Luna's?

Yes.

And she thought you might be able to help me.

You seek my mother's diadem?

Yes.

That's right.

Luna is kind.

Unlike so many of the others.

But she was wrong,

I cannot help you!

Wait, please!

I want to destroy it!

They never learn.

Such a pity.

My Lord...

Shouldn't we wait?

Begin!

I thought you want to do it.

Isn't it, Helena?

You want it destroyed?

Another promised

to destroy it many years ago.

A strange boy with a strange name?

Tom Riddle.

But he lied.

He lied to many people.

I know what he's done!

I know who he is!

He defiled it, with dark magic!

I can destroy it.

Once and for all.

But only if you tell me

where he hid it?

You do know where he hid it?

Don't you, Helena?

You just have to tell me.

Please!

Strange!

You remind me of him a bit.

It's here, in the castle.

In the place where everything is hidden.

If you have to ask...

...you will never know.

If you know...

...you need only ask.

Thank you!

Tell Professor McGonagall.

Remus and I will handle this side of the castle.

Yes, sir!

Hey Dean, with second thoughts, tell Professor McGonagall we

might need one or two more wands this side.

It is the quality of one's convictions that determines one's success..

...not the number of followers.

Who said that?

Me.

You okay, Freddie?

Yeah.

Me too.

Harry talks this in sleep.

You know it?

No, of course, not!

Yeah?

You-Know-Who's army?

You do it.

I can't.

Yes, you can!

Neville!

That went well.

Get inside!

Stupefy

Ginny, Neville!

You alright?

Never better!

I feel like I can spit fire!

Have you seen Luna up there?

Luna?

I'm mad for her. I think it�s about time I told her

since we�ll probably both be dead by dawn.

I know.

Bloody hell!

We'll never find him on this.

Here he is!

He's just...

Brilliant!

He just vanished.

I'm sure I saw it.

Maybe he's gone to the Room of Requirement.

It doesn't show up on the map, does it?

You said that last year.

That's right, I did.

Let's go.

Brilliant!

Come on!

Well, well...

What brings you here, Potter?

I could ask you the same.

You have something that's mine.

I'd like it back.

What's wrong with the wand you have?

It's my mother's.

It's powerful, but it's...

..not the same.

Doesn't quite understand me.

You know what I mean?

Why didn't you tell her?

Bellatrix?

You knew it was me.

You didn't say anything.

Come on, Draco!

Don't be a prat.

Do it!

Easy!

Expelliarmus

Avada Kedavra

Stupefy

This is my girlfriend,

you bloody gits!

Got it!

They've set the bloody place on fire!

Come on!

This way!

We can't leave them!

He's joking, right?

If we die for them,

Harry, I'm gonna kill you!

Harry!

My Lord?

Avada Kedavra!

Come Nagini, I need to keep you safe.

It's the snake.

She's the last one.

It's the last Horcrux.

Look inside him, Harry.

Find out where he is,

if you find him, we can find the snake.

And we can end this!

My Lord...

Might it be less...

I should not be more prudent to call off this attack.

Simply seek the boy.

Yourself.

I do not need to seek the boy...

...before the night is out, he will come to me!

Do you understand?

Look at me!

How can you live with yourself, Lucius?

I don't know.

Go and find Severus.

Bring him to me.

I know where he is.

Come on!

No!

You have performed extra-ordinary magic

with this wand, My Lord,

in the last few hours alone.

No!

No! I am extra-ordinary.

But the wand resists me .

There is no wand more powerful.

Ollivander himself has said it.

Tonight, when the boy comes.

It will not fail you, I am sure ...

It answers to you,

and you only.

Does it?

My Lord?

The wand, does it truly

answer to me?

You're a clever man, Severus.

Surely you must know...

Where does its true loyalty lie?

With you...

Of course, My Lord.

The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly,

because I am not its true master.

The Elder Wand belongs to the

wizard who killed its last owner.

You killed Dumbledore, Severus.

While you live, the Elder

Wand cannot truly be mine.

You've been a good and faithful servant, Severus.

But only I can live forever.

My Lord...

Nagini, kill!

Take it...

Take it up, please!

Give me something!

Quickly, a flask. Anything!

Take them to the Pensieve.

Look at me...

You really have your mother's eyes.

You've fought valiantly,

but in vain...

I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood

spilled is a terrible waste.

I therefore command my forces to retreat...

In their absence,

dispose your dead with dignity,

Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you.

On this night, you have allowed your friends to die

for you, rather than face me yourself.

There is no greater dishonor.

Join me in the Forbidden Forrest...

...and confront your fate.

If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man,

woman and child who tries to conceal you from me.

Where's everybody?

Harry?

Oh, come on!

Don't be sad on it, she's passed.

There, she's gone.

Freak! Come here! I'm gonna tell mommy!

You're freak!

You're freak, Lily!

Come here!

She's jealous.

She's ordinary and you're special.

That's not true, Severus.

Gryffindor!

Hi, I'm James.

Hi, I'm Lily.

Just like your father.

Don't say a word against my father!

Masters shall be reunited once more!

Severus.

Don't kill me!

The prophecy did not refer to a woman.

It spoke about a boy born at the end of the July.

Yes, but it's her son!

He intends to hunt them down and kill them.

Hide him... hide them all.

I beg you!

What would you give me in exchange, Severus?

Anything.

Harry...

Harry, you were so loved.

So loved!

Harry, mama loves you.

Dadda loves you.

Harry, be safe.

Be strong.

Avada Kedavra!

You said you would keep her safe.

Lily and James...

put their faith in the wrong person, Severus.

Rather like you.

The boy survives.

He doesn't need protection,

the Dark Lord has gone.

The Dark Lord will return.

And when he does, the boy

will be in terrible danger!

He has her eyes.

If you truly loved her...

No one, can know.

I shall never reveal the best of you,

Severus.

Your word?

Can you risk your life every day

to protect the boy?

... He possesses no measurable talent, his arrogance rivals that of his father's and he seems to relish in his fame...

Don't tell a word against my father!

James Potter, lazy, arrogant.

My father was a great man!

Your father was a swine!

Drink it, it will contain the curse to

your hand, for the time being.

It will spread, Albus.

How long?

Maybe a year.

Don't ignore me, Severus.

We both know Lord Voldemort has ordered

the Malfoy boy to murder me.

But should he fail, I should presume

the Dark Lord will turn to you.

You must be the one to kill me, Severus.

It is the only way.

Only then, will the Dark Lord trust you completely.

There will come a time, when Harry Potter,

must be told something.

But you must wait, until Voldemort is at his most vulnerable.

Must be told what?

On the night Lord Voldemort went

to Godric's Hollow to kill Harry...

Then, Lily Potter cast herself between them...

...the curse rebounded.

When that happens, a part of Voldemort's soul...

latched itself onto the only living thing it could find...

Harry himself.

There's a reason Harry can speak with snakes...

There's a reason he can look into Lord Voldemort's mind...

A part of Voldemort lives inside him.

So, when the time comes...

...the boy must die?

Yes... yes.

He must die.

You've kept him alive, so he can

die at the proper moment?

You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter.

Don't tell me now, that you've

grown to care for the boy.

Expecto Patronum

Lily!

After all this time!

Always.

So, when the time comes...

...the boy must die?

Yes.

He must die.

And Voldemort himself must do it.

That is essential.

Where've you been?

I thought you went to the forest.

I'm going there now.

Are you mad?

No...

You can't give yourself up to him.

What is it, Harry?

What is it you know?

There is a reason I can hear them.

The Horcruxes.

I think I've known for a while.

And I think you have, too.

I'll go with you.

No, kill the snake.

Kill the snake, and it's just him!

I'm ready to die.

Resurrection Stone.

You've been so brave, sweetheart.

Why are you here?

All of you.

We never left.

Does...

Does it hurt?

Dying?

Quicker than falling asleep.

You're nearly there, son.

I'm sorry.

I never wanted any of you to die for me.

And, Remus, your son?

Others will tell him what his

mother and father died for.

One day, he'll understand.

You'll stay with me?

Until the end.

And he won't be able to see you?

No.

We're here, you see.

Stay close to me.

Always.

No sign of him, My Lord.

I thought he'd come.

Harry, no!

What're yeh doin' 'ere?

Quiet!

Harry Potter...

...The Boy Who Lived...

...come to die.

Avada Kedavra

You can't help...

Harry, you're a wonderful boy...

You brave, brave man!

Let us walk.

Professor, what is that?

Something beyond either of our help.

A part of Voldemort sent here to die.

And exactly where are we?

I was gonna ask you that.

Where would you say where we are?

Well, it looks like King's Cross station.

Only cleaner...

...and without all the trains.

King's Cross, is that right?

This is as they say, 'your' party.

I expect you now realize that you and Voldemort...

...have been connected by something other than fate.

Since that night at Godric's Hollow all those years ago.

So it's true then, sir.

A part of him lives within me, doesn't it?

Did.

It's been just destroyed many moments

ago by none other than Voldemort himself.

You, were the Horcrux he

never meant to make, Harry.

I have to go back, haven't I?

Oh, that's up to you.

I've a choice?

Oh, yeah!

We're in King's Cross, you say.

I think if so decide,

you'll be able to board a train.

And where will it take me?

On.

Voldemort has the Elder Wand?

True.

And the snake is still alive?

Yes.

And I've nothing to kill it with?

Help will always be given at Hogwarts, Harry.

To those who ask for it.

I've always pride of myself

on my ability to turn a phrase.

Words are, in my not so humble opinion...

..almost inexhaustible source of magic.

Capable of inflicting

injury and remedies.

But I would in this case...

amend my original statement to this:

Help, will always be given at Hogwarts,

To those who deserve it.

Do not pity the dead, Harry...

Pity the living.

And above all...

...all those who live without love.

Professor, my mother's Patronus...

was a doe, wasn't it?

As the same as Professor Snape's.

It's curious, don't you think?

Actually, if I think about it...

...it doesn't seem curious at all!

I'll be going now, Harry.

Professor?

Is this all real?

Or is it just happening inside my head?

Of course it's happening

inside your head, Harry.

Why should that mean, that it's not real?

Professor?

What should I do?

Professor!

My Lord, My Lord...

Are you hurt?

I don't need your help.

The boy...

Is he dead?

Is he alive?

Draco, is he alive?

Dead.

Who is that?

Hagrid's carrying?

Neville, who is it?

Harry Potter...

... is dead!

No!

No!

Silence!

Stupid girl!

Harry Potter...

is dead!

From this day forth...

...you'll put your faith in me.

Harry Potter is dead!

And now it's the time to declare yourself.

Come forward and join us...

or die!

Draco!

Draco.

Draco.

Come.

Well done, Draco.

Well done!

Well, I must say I'd hope for better.

And who might you be, young man?

Neville Longbottom.

Well, Neville, I'm sure we can

find a place for you in our rank.

I'd like to say something.

Well, Neville, I'm sure we'd all be

fascinated to hear what you have to say.

Doesn't matter that Harry is gone.

Stand down, Neville!

People die everyday!

Friends, family.

Yeah...

We lost Harry tonight.

He's still with us.

In here.

So as Fred, Remus...

Tonks...

All of them.

They didn't die in vain.

But you will.

Because you're wrong!

Harry's heart did beat for us.

For all of us!

It's not over!

Confringo

Come on!

All remain into the castle.

We have to kill the snake.

Hey, Neville!

Not my daughter, you bitch!

Hey, you were right...

...when you told Professor Snape

that wand was failing you.

It was always fail...

I killed Snape!

Yeah, but what if the wand never belonged to Snape?

What if its allegiance has always been

with someone else?

Oh, come on, Tom...

Let's finish it the way we started.

Together!

Die!

Harry!

[after war is finally won and Voldemort has been killed]  
Why didn't it work for him?

The Elder Wand?

It answers to somebody else.

When he killed Snape, he thought

the wand would become his.

But the thing is...

The wand never belongs to Snape.

It was Draco who disarmed Dumbledore

that night in the Astronomy tower.

From that moment on, the wand answered him.

Until, the other night when I disarmed Draco.

At Malfoy Manor.

So, that means...

It's mine!

What should we do with it?

We?

Just saying, that's the Elder Wand.

The most powerful wand in the world.

With that, he'll be invincible.

[Harry snaps the wand in half and throws the pieces over the edge of the bridge]  
Together.

Bag?

Yeah

Jumper?

I'm gonna miss you.

Here they come.

[last lines; 19 years later Harry and Ginny now married take their children to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters to board Hogwarts Express]  
Albus Severus Potter: Dad, what if I am put in Slytherin?  
Harry Potter: Albus Severus Potter, you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was the bravest man I’d ever known.  
Albus Severus Potter: But just say that I am.  
Harry Potter: Then Slytherin House will have gained a wonderful young wizard. But listen, if it really means that much to you, you can choose Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account.  
Albus Severus Potter: Really?  
Harry Potter: Really.  
[the train warden sounds his whistle for everyone to board the train]  
Harry Potter: Ready?  
Albus Severus Potter: Ready.  
[Harry hugs his son, then Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny watch as their children depart for school on the Hogwarts Express]


	5. Year Five

FADE IN .•• on a PROLOGUE - words on a screen:  
"The cause was a rebellion - called The Dark Days - the  
thirteen districts of Panem rising up against the Capitol.  
The rebellion was crushed. One District, the 13th, was  
destroyed entirely. The other twelve barely survived.  
When it was over, The Capitol decreed that those twelve  
Districts - as a brutal reminder of their treasonous  
rebellion - would forever suffer a punishment, once a year.  
It was called The Hunger Games."  
As those last words linger, we SMASH TO:  
.•• a nightmare. Please, God, let it be a nightmare. We are:  
EXT. ABANDONED RESORT TOWN - DAY  
We're RUNNING through a battle-zone. BODIES right and left,  
strewn on a street. We keep running, dodging death itself.  
An ARROW just whizzed by us, barely missing, banging noisily  
into what used to be a newsstand. Another arrow buzzes past.  
Running, desperate - hearing our own footsteps, our shallow  
breaths and groans of fear. There's another body on a  
sidewalk, semi-impaled. This is a perfect Hell.  
It used to be Aspen - 300 years ago. Abandoned now, overgrown *  
with foliage, decaying, dead.  
We run around a corner, our heart rate spiking -- a KNIFE,  
hurtling at us out of nowhere. PFFFT! It buries itself into  
our left arm. The pain is searing. We falter ...  
But we have to keep running, have to get to safety. Our eyes  
darting, looking for somewhere to hide--  
Old Coffee Shops, Ski Rental Shops, Yogurt shops - skeletal  
now, covered in vegetation, their windows long since blown  
away. Death waiting inside all of them. Then:  
A SPEAR, thrown from what used to be a second-story window.  
We DIVE OUT of its way. It just misses us. But we've landed  
on that wounded arm. More searing pain.  
We get to our feet. Please let this end. Behind us we hear  
VOICES YELLING: "Get him!" We don't look back. Just can't.  
There's a corner up ahead. Safety. We reach it, turning •.•  
.•. to find a WELL-BUILT KID of 17 awaiting us, with a SPIKED  
MACE in his arms. He swings it at us - at our head •••   
•  
•  
•  
2 •  
THEN - POP! - BLACKNESS, like a video feed shorting. We are:  
EXT. DISTRICT 12 - TOWN SQUARE - DAY  
A bleak Town Square in what used to be Coal Country, known  
now as "The Seam" - a colorless world of sagging buildings  
and cinder streets; even the trees seem gray here.  
Despair, poverty, hunger ••• And TV. A huge screen in the  
heart of this Town Square, where 2,000 townspeople just  
watched that horrific death, live and in color.  
Their eyes are blank, lifeless. Years of struggle and death  
etched into every face - as we hear the VOICE of famed  
broadcaster CLAUDIUS TEMPLESMITH:  
TEMPLESMITH (THRU TV)  
Oh, that's too bad. Sage Blanken goes  
down, knocked out by that Prospero  
boy from District Three - who  
certainly is handy with a mace!  
Once again, both Tributes from  
District 12 are out. But at least  
they got one into Day Two this year!  
2,000 townsfolk, watching the bloodbath on that huge screen:  
A GIRL darts across another overgrown street in that  
abandoned resort town. The long tongue of a WHIP lashes out,  
trying to trip her. She bounds over it •••  
••• as we start drifting through this Town Square .•.  
TEMPLESMITH (THRU TV, o.s.)  
Don't forget, friends, to VOTE for  
your favorite Tribute! The cost is  
six Florins - or eight Florins once  
The Garnes are down to the Final Four.  
We come upon a cluster of TOWNSFOLK, surrounding a stunned  
WOMAN. This is CORRINA - her face white with grief •  
... because it was her son that just died on that big screen.  
*  
A WAIL rises out of her - pure agony. A keening shriek... *  
••• as KATNISS EVERDEEN walks past without turning. She's 15, *  
lean and hungry, with steel-gray eyes and a long dark braid - *  
a fighter, robbed of her little-girl years long ago. *  
on her right is that huge screen, broadcasting more of the  
spectacle. On her left, NEIGHBORS lead a shell-shocked  
Corrina away. Katniss continues through the Square.  
*  
*  
*   
•  
•  
•  
3 •  
. .. to find her sister, PRIMROSE EVERDEEN, (11, barely hanging *  
on to some innocence.) Prim quietly watches the Games. *  
KATNISS  
I'm gonna go catch some dinner.  
PRIM  
Can I come?  
KATNISS  
It's sweet that you keep asking -  
when you know I'm going to say no.  
PRIM  
You're gonna have to teach me  
eventually, Katniss.  
KATNISS  
"Eventually" is a long time from now,  
Prim. Look in on Mom.  
Prim nods. Katniss drifts out of the Town Square, onto what  
was once a viable Main Street, bleak now. Behind her, 2,000  
people keep watching The Games in a semi-hypnotic fog •  
.•• except for one: PEETA MELLARK, a broad-shouldered boy of  
16, whose eyes, now and forever, are following Katniss - as:  
TEMPLESMITH (THRU TV)  
Yet another disappointment for the  
folks from Coal Country and their  
setted mentor, Haymitch Abernathy •••  
INT. HAYMITCH'S QUARTERS - GAMES CENTER - SAME (DAY)  
HAYMITCH ABERNATHY, 40, watches the broadcast from inside a *  
fishbowl. The walls around him are WINDOWS, looking out on:  
The GAMES CENTER, Mission Control for "The Hunger Games."  
Huge screens. Data. Dazzling technology.  
Haymitch eyes it bitterly, slugs down some pale alcohol, as:  
EXT. DISTRICT 12 OUTSKIRTS - MEADOW/FOREST - DAY  
An untended MEADOW gives way to a large CHAIN-LINK FENCE that  
stretches on forever. On the other side of it, FOREST.  
SIGNS line the fence: "No Trespassing Beyond This Point."  
"Violators Will Be Electrocuted." "Poaching is a Felony."  
Katniss, unimpressed, throws a stick at the fence. Nothing  
happens. She crawls under it, scooting in unharmed.   
•  
•  
•  
4 •  
EXT. FOREST - DAY  
She heads for a felled LOG, reaches into its hollow. Feeling  
for something, then extracts it:  
A BOW, and ARROWS, wrapped in a sheath of plastic.  
EXT. FOREST - CLEARING - DAY  
Katniss is a born hunter. A born climber too. With her bow  
and arrow slung on her back, she climbs a tall tree,  
navigating the branches like a monkey.  
EXT. TREE - BRANCH - CONTINUING  
She settles, 30 feet up. Great vantage-point. And there it  
is, below - a WILD TURKEY. Katniss draws back her bow •..  
EXT. ANOTHER CLEARING - LATER DAY  
The dead turkey has been tied to a stick, resting by  
Katniss's side. She's behind a ROCK, scouting her next kill:  
Two large gray RABBITS. Maybe 30 yards from here. Katniss  
lines one up, draws back her bow. Tension in the string .••  
. .• when, suddenly, a HAND is placed over mouth. Someone has  
just come up behind her, out of nowhere. A BOY, whispering:  
GALE ("BOY")  
You're good. But I'm still better.  
This is GALE HAWTHORNE, 17, her best friend/hunting partner. *  
Handsome, dark-haired, he loves being with her, (more than *  
he'd ever admit, even to himself.) Loves teasing her. *  
••• until she bites his finger, playfully. *  
GALE (CONT'D)  
OW!  
KATNISS  
How do you do that? How do you move  
without making a sound?  
GALE  
I'm lightfooted.  
KATNISS  
Get to work •  
She gestures to the two large rabbits, drawing back her bow.  
Gale draws his as well. They fire at the same time •••   
•  
•  
•  
5 •  
EXT. CREEK - LATER DAY  
six rabbits on a stick now, and a second Wild Turkey. Gale  
and Katniss sit by a stream, eating fresh-picked greens. He's  
about to eat one when she yanks it away.  
GALE  
What'd you do that for?  
KATNISS  
That's Fawn's Leaf. You wanna throw  
up all night?  
GALE  
I'd rather eat the rabbits, ya know?  
KATNISS  
Great. And what would we have to  
trade with?  
A lousy reality. He pushes the rest of the "meal" away.  
GALE  
I didn't watch this morning. Is the  
Blanken kid still in it?  
(Katniss shakes her head)  
So we're out again. Like every year.  
KATNISS  
I think the guy from 2 is gonna win.  
*  
Gale draws his bow back, indulging in a juvenile fantasy: *  
GALE  
One day, one of these'll be aimed at  
Claudius Templesmith. And another one  
at Seneca Crane. The last one at  
President Snow. No more Games.  
KATNISS  
Right, except your name's gonna be  
entered -- how many times? -- forty  
two times in the Reaping next year?  
GALE  
My family needs grain and oil,  
Katniss. Yours too.  
Then, in a blur, Katniss grabs her bow, wheels around, and  
aims fifty feet over Gale's head: PFFFFT. Just bagged a  
SQUIRREL, high up in a branch. She starts to climb toward it •   
•  
•  
•  
GALE (CONT'D)  
Don't bother. It's too •..  
(she's already gone)  
High.  
Katniss is halfway up the tree. Gale sighs, to himself:  
GALE (CONT'D)  
Or we could just stay out here •..  
KATNISS  
Oh. I almost forgot.  
(tony Capitol accent:)  
Happy Hunger Garnes! And may the odds  
be--  
GALE  
\--ever in your favor •••  
She climbs, disappearing up that impossibly-tall tree.  
EXT. ANOTHER CLEARING - LATER DAY  
They head for the electric fence with their haul. Katniss  
spots something - bends down for it:  
6 •  
Purple berries, growing at the base of a tree. She eyes them,  
then picks a few, putting them into the pouch on her hip.  
Gale watches her •.. silent .•• until:  
GALE  
We could do it, ya know.  
KATNISS  
Do what?  
GALE  
Leave the District. Stay out here, in  
the woods. We could make it.  
KATNISS  
Who'd take care of Prim? And my morn?  
GALE  
No, I don't mean now. Obviously. I  
mean, when Prim got older.  
KATNISS  
Didn't really think this through -  
did you?  
She's trying to diffuse it. He reddens a bit.   
•  
•  
•  
GALE  
Unless you'd rather move into town  
and marry a coal-miner. Or a baker.  
Have ten kids or something.  
KATNISS  
These are my options?  
(Gale's silent)  
And I'm never having kids. With  
anybody. Not in this world. But  
thanks.  
7 •  
They share a look ••• until an odd SILENCE suddenly falls •••  
The birds in the forest stop singing. Nothing moves. Eerie .  
••• Then a BLUR, racing past us in sheer terror.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
It's a RED-HAIRED GIRL, (her name's LAVINIA), Katniss's age, *  
but dressed differently. Running for her life now. *  
KATNISS (CONT'D)  
What was--  
That fast, Lavinia is gone, racing for the fence. Katniss and *  
Gale whip around, to see what's chasing the poor kid .  
There's nothing back there •  
••. until they hear it, from above •.• A HOVERCRAFT. Huge, its  
propwash blowing treetops sideways over the fleeing Lavinia. *  
Katniss and Gale hide behind a rock-shelf, watching, as the  
VOICE of an UNSEEN OFFICIAL booms from inside the craft:  
UNSEEN VOICE  
Surrender! You are to be returned to *  
The Capitol for adjudication! *  
Lavinia is frantic, almost at the fence •.• when a GIANT NET *  
drops from the hovercraft like a rock, enveloping her.  
She looks to Katniss and Gale, her eyes desperate. Help me ...  
Gale starts to rise - but Katniss yanks him back down.  
KATNISS  
They'll kill you.  
Before Gale can reply, the net tightens, yanking Lavinia into *  
the air. And she's GONE, into the Hovercraft, abducted in  
mere seconds. Katniss just stares. We DISSOLVE TO:   
•  
•  
•  
8 •  
INT. II THE HOB II - LATE DAY  
Used to be a COAL WAREHOUSE. Now it's a BLACK MARKET: carts  
offering food, salt, coats, herbs - and all of it dicey.  
The feeling is hushed, dark, desperate. Gale trades with a  
woman named GREASY SAE: some greens for a chunk of PARAFFIN.  
Nearby, Katniss barters with a bread-seller named OPEQUON,  
who is eyeing her dead rabbits, evaluating two side by side.  
OPEQUON  
Looks narrow to me. I want that one.  
KATNISS  
That one's spoken for. This is the  
one I'm trading.  
OPEQUON  
Looks narrow to me.  
PEETA (O.S.)  
I'll give ya two for it.  
Katniss and Opequon turn: here's Peeta Mellark, approaching  
with two loaves of bread in hand. Katniss appreciates the  
offer. Opequon doesn't, glaring right through Peeta, as:  
OPEQUON  
I was offering one.  
PEETA  
I think it's worth two.  
Opequon grumbles, goes. Katniss grins as Peeta hands her the  
loaves of bread. (One of them is slightly black on top.)  
PEETA (CONT'D)  
This one's a little burned, so we  
couldn't sell it anyway.  
KATNISS  
What happened to your eye, Peeta?  
Peeta'd been trying to conceal it, but he has a SHINER ...  
PEETA  
Oh. Just wasn't looking where I was  
going.  
She nods, hands over the rabbit. It's time to move on ...  
• •• so how come Peeta's still standing here?  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*   
•  
•  
•  
PEETA (CONT'D)  
I'll see ya, Katniss.  
9 •  
*  
*  
KATNISS *  
'Night, Peeta. Thanks. *  
He drifts off. She goes in the opposite direction. Gale, not *  
far from here, takes note, then returns to his trading. *  
We FOLLOW KATNISS, through this warehouse of starving crumb- *  
sellers, when something catches her eye: *  
Corrina, the woman who lost a son this morning, sitting on a *  
stool, her eyes haunted - as her husband TYGART hawks some *  
meager-looking CHESTNUTS. *  
Tygart is in a fog, but Corrina is catatonic. Katniss pauses, *  
torn .•. then makes a decision. She passes by Tygart, and: *  
KATNISS *  
These'll help her sleep. My mom takes *  
'em. *  
She hands over two of the PURPLE BERRIES she picked today - *  
and she's gone ••. before Tygart can even say thank you. *  
EXT. DISTRICT 12 - PEERLESS STREET - NIGHT *  
Katniss pulls a rickety wagon over cinder streets. A TRAIN *  
rumbles outside town, loaded with coal. On its side:  
"District 12 Coal - Powering the Capitol for 300 Years."  
There are no streetlights on - no power to feed them - but *  
that HUGE TV in the Town square is on, as always ... beaming  
The Hunger Games, death as entertainment. A CROWD watches.  
Katniss walks by without looking up.  
EXT. HOLLER ST. - KATNISS'S HOME - NIGHT *  
Small, crammed in, untended. Katniss leaves her wagon in the *  
yard, where a small GOAT is tethered. *  
INT. KATNISS'S HOME - NIGHT  
Dusty, unkempt. At a table sits MRS. EVERDEEN. She's 40 but *  
looks 60, deadened by grief and fear. Katniss enters. *  
KATNISS *  
I'm home .  
PRIM  
Katniss!   
•  
•  
•  
10 •  
Prim runs in, hugs her older sister. The bond here is deep.  
KATNISS  
Look what I traded for. *  
Katniss holds up TWO THREADBARE COATS she traded for today. *  
PRIM  
Whoa! Coats!  
KATNISS  
Yours are both so worn. Let me see if  
it fits.  
Prim throws hers on. She's swimming in it.  
PRIM  
Perfect!  
KATNISS  
Mom?  
No reply. Katniss crosses to Mrs. Everdeen. A cat, BUTTERCUP, *  
(mashed-in face, half an ear missing) jumps in the way. *  
KATNISS (CONT'D)  
Move, Buttercup.  
PRIM  
Be sweet with him.  
KATNISS  
Why, did he catch a mouse today? Did  
he do anything useful?  
(Buttercup hisses a bit)  
Another mouth to feed.  
She pushes Buttercup aside without much fanfare, then puts  
the other coat across her mom's shoulders. No reaction.  
PRIM  
What about you, Katniss?  
KATNISS  
Mine's fine. Stand up, Mom. Let me  
see.  
MRS. EVERDEEN  
I don't like you going to The Hob.  
(Katniss rolls her eyes)  
Peacekeepers're gonna shut it down  
eventually.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*   
•  
•  
•  
Katniss looks to Prim, who loves being in on a joke:  
PRIM  
Eventually is a long time from now,  
Mom.  
KATNISS  
And the Peacekeepers trade there too.  
Mrs. Everdeen nods blankly. It saddens Katniss and Prim.  
KATNISS (CONT'D)  
C'mon, Prim. Help me with supper.  
INT. KATNISS'S HOME - DEN - LATE NIGHT  
11.  
The girls share a bed in the Den. Looking down from a mantle  
is a picture of their FATHER. He had kind eyes •••  
PRIM  
Katniss?  
(Katniss waits)  
What happens if they call you at The  
Reaping next year?  
KATNISS  
Why would they call me?  
PRIM  
I'm not dumb, Katniss. I know that  
every time you take out tesserae to  
get us stuff it means your name's  
gonna be in there more times next  
year.  
KATNISS  
Don't worry. There'll be people with  
their names in there lots more times  
than me.  
PRIM  
Still.  
KATNISS  
Ssshhh.  
Prim falls silent. But just for a second.  
PRIM  
Katniss •.• ?  
KATNISS  
Mmm-hmmm.  
*  
*  
*   
•  
•  
•  
PRIM  
Will you sing it?  
KATNISS  
Which one?  
PRIM  
The one Dad always sang?  
KATNISS  
And then you'll sleep?  
PRIM  
I promise.  
Katniss clears her throat, then:  
KATNISS  
Deep in the Meadow/Under a willow/  
A bed of grass/A soft green pillow/  
Lay down your head/Close your sleepy  
eyes/When they open again/The Sun  
will rise •••  
12 .  
Prim's eyes close. We DRIFT THROUGH this home •.• to find:  
Mrs. Everdeen is across the room, wide awake, listening •..  
KATNISS (CONT'D)  
Here it's safe/Here it's warm/  
Daisies guard you from every harm/  
Dreams are sweet/They all come true/  
Here is the place where I love you.  
Mrs. Everdeen quietly weeps - pure dread. We GO TO BLACK:  
••• over which, a SUPER: "One Year Later." Then SMASH TO:  
EXT. LOCATION UNKNOWN - MORNING  
INSERTS, in rapid fire:  
A COMBAT KNIFE - placed on what looks like a brass table-top.  
A SPEAR - lain carefully beside the knife.  
A SPIKED MACE stands against a sheer wall.  
Lastly, a BOW and ARROWS are hung on a hook. Someone is  
preparing an arena for The Hunger Games. We CUT TO:  
*  
*  
*  
*   
•  
•  
•  
13 •  
EXT. FOREST - LOCATION UNKNOWN - MORNING  
A pack of WILD DOGS prowls menacingly. These things are HUGE,  
the size of bulls. With fangs and hungry eyes.  
But they're being tracked - by a pair of HUNTING RIFLES, 200  
yards away. Darts are chambered into each rifle ... as: *  
INT. CAPITOL - GAMES CENTER - MORNING  
SENECA CRANE, a dark genius, looks over his domain. *  
This is Mission Control, (seen from the windows surrounding *  
Haymitch's quarters last year.) It's NASA on steroids: huge  
screens, data, massive electronic coverage.  
On an ILLUMINATED BOARD we see 24 EMPTY SLOTS, two for every *  
District. Names will go here; two from District 12 .•• Seneca *  
eyes it, then spots something that irritates him greatly: *  
An assistant, BETTO, is virtually drawing on a monitor (it's *  
a hobby) - unaware that Seneca is in the vicinity •.• until *  
Seneca leans in and angrily deletes Bette's screen. Uh-oh. *  
SENECA *  
You're here to work, Bette.  
(Bette gulps)  
Unless you think all those Tributes  
are just going to kill themselves.  
He walks away. Bette's too shaken to blink.  
INT. KATNISS'S HOME - MORNING  
A quiet, somber feeling in here, like dressing for a funeral.  
Katniss steps into a worn blue dress. Prim, now 12, tucks a  
white blouse into a skirt. Their mother opens a wooden box.  
MRS. EVERDEEN  
I thought you might like to wear  
this, Prim.  
She shows Prim a GOLD MOCKINGJAY PIN. Beautiful.  
PRIM  
Why do we have to dress up for the  
reaping?  
MRS. EVERDEEN  
It's expected.  
(offering the pin)  
Take it. Dad loved rnockingjays.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*   
•  
•  
•  
14 •  
PRIM  
What if I lose it?  
Mrs. Everdeen shrugs. Prim takes the pin, tries to fix it to  
her blouse, but her trembling fingers won't co-operate. So *  
Katniss steps in and does it for her.  
KATNISS  
We'll pin it on tight. There.  
Katniss turns away - but Prim grabs her hand, urgently:  
PRIM  
They can't take you. Tell me they  
can't take you.  
KATNISS  
Don't worry, Prim. We've used up all  
our bad luck already.  
The sisters study one another, then Prim turns away.  
KATNISS (CONT'D)  
Tuck in your tail, little duck.  
Prim's shirttail sticks out. Katniss takes care of it .  
PRIM  
Quack.  
KATNISS  
Quack, yourself.  
Katniss hugs Prim tightly - letting on for the first time how  
unnerving all this is - then kisses the top of her head.  
KATNISS (CONT'D)  
Can't be late, right?  
EXT. DISTRICT 12 - TOWN SQUARE - MIDDAY  
Packed - by the 8,000 RESIDENTS of District 12. They fill  
adjacent streets too. CAMERA CREWS look down from rooftops.  
In front of the Justice Building we find a PODIUM, three  
chairs, a microphone ... and two large GLASS BALLS, containing *  
thousands of slips of paper. On each slip, a name... *  
Katniss guides a white-with-fear Prim through the crowd.  
There's a grim buzz in the air, a shared tension.  
PEACEKEEPERS in white uniforms herd everyone along:  
*  
*   
•  
•  
•  
UNNAMED PEACEKEEPER  
All candidates stand with the others  
in their age group! Twelve year-olds  
here! Thirteens here!  
•.. as we realize that the only people in this Square are  
CHILDREN. 12 to 18. Adults stand outside the ropes.  
Mrs. Everdeen is one of them, staring blankly.  
15 .  
Katniss guides Prim through. ANOTHER PEACKEEPER steps in.  
KATNISS  
She's twelve.  
He tugs Prim away. She calls out to Katniss, desperately: *  
PRIM  
They call your name - you run, okay?  
KATNISS  
I'll see you at dinner. Dress casual.  
A reassuring smile - it helps - until Prim is led into the  
herd of twelve year-olds, waiting together. Katniss turns  
away, passing one tense teenage face after another, as:  
MAYOR UNDERSEE speaks into the microphone on the podium:  
MAYOR UNDERSEE  
My Friends of District Twelve, in  
anticipation of the Seventy-Fourth  
Hunger Games, I welcome you to  
Reaping Day •••  
Tepid applause. His speech continues, in b.g., as Katniss  
drifts through. Not far from here are the EIGHTTEENS, maybe  
200 kids, trying not to look terrified. Gale is among them.  
*  
*  
*  
It's just a look between him and Katniss, but it's loaded: "I *  
hope it's not you." Gale smiles a thin smile. Katniss turns  
away, finds her place in the herd of SIXTEENS. *  
Plenty of posturing around her, all of it hiding terror. *  
MAYOR UNDERSEE (CONT'D)  
This Day, like The Games themselves,  
provides us a chance to reflect on  
the costs of our violent rebellion  
all those years ago, and to be  
grateful for the kindness now shown  
to us by the Capitol. It's a time for  
both repentance and for thanks.   
•  
•  
•  
16 •  
Behind Undersee on the stage is EFFIE TRINKET, (her suit limegreen, her hair pink.) Beside her is an empty chair ... until:  
HAYMITCH  
'Scuse me. Sorry to be late.  
Haymitch Abernathy stumbles on to the stage, inebriated. The  
TV CAMERAS ZOOM IN on him ... as Mayor Undersee continues:  
MAYOR UNDERSEE  
By law, each District is required to  
send one boy and one girl into the  
Games each year. 24 young people,  
fighting to the death until one  
emerges victorious - bringing great  
pride, and great material reward, to  
his or her District. Joining me now  
on stage is the only Tribute from our  
fair District to have ever done so.  
Please welcome Haymitch Abernathy.  
Haymitch rises drunkenly and gives the mayor an enthusiastic  
slap on the back. But when he tries to hug Effie, he ends up  
lurching across her and slamming into the empty chair.  
And it all just went out LIVE, across Panem. The kids stifle  
nervous laughter .  
... as Effie, tight-lipped but professional, straightens her  
wig. And Mayor Undersee does his best to go on.  
MAYOR UNDERSEE (CONT'D)  
I'm sure whoever's chosen today will -  
under Haymitch's steady guidance -  
represent our District well.  
Katniss tightens. Another look to Gale.  
MAYOR UNDERSEE (CONT'D)  
Now it's my privilege to introduce  
our tributes' escort. Joining us from  
the Capitol, Miss Effie Trinket.  
One hand steadying her wig, Effie trots to the podium.  
Bright and bubbly, she speaks in a stilted Capitol accent.  
EFFIE  
Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds  
be EVER in your favor! I know you're  
all excited, so let's get right to  
the drawing! Boys first this year!  
Nobody breathes. Hardened coal mining families - terrified.  
* *  
*   
•  
•  
•  
17 .  
Even the COAL-TRAIN on the elevated track a few blocks away  
has come to a stop, its CONDUCTOR watching.  
Effie squeezes her eyes shut, sticks her hand in the ball on  
the boys' side, and plucks a name out.  
CLOSE ON Katniss, jaw clenched, fingers crossed at her side.  
EFFIE (CONT'D)  
The boy tribute from District Twelve  
is--  
We PUSH IN on Gale, as ..•  
EFFIE (CONT'D)  
Peeta Meelark!  
... which is when we find Peeta, just a few feet from Katniss - she'd somehow not noticed him before.  
But she turns - just in time to see his face go pale ... A  
GROAN goes up from his PARENTS, outside the ropes.  
TWO PEACEKEEPERS come to collect him as he steadies himself.  
Katniss can't meet his eye, can barely mutter:  
KATNISS  
Sorry, Peeta.  
Somehow he breathes out a smile, despite the horror. It  
surprises her. Then Peeta's gone, and:  
EFFIE  
I'm sure Peeta will do a wonderful  
job for us. Now, the ladies!  
Not far from here, PEETA'S MOTHER has just fainted dead away.  
Her HUSBAND is trying to revive her. Every boy who wasn't  
chosen - except for Gale - is sagging with relief •  
... as Peeta mounts the stage silently. And Effie digs her  
hand into the GIRLS' GLASS BALL, and ...  
EFFIE (CONT'D)  
The Girl Tribute from District Twelve  
will be •.•  
(Katniss gulps ... )  
Primrose Everdeen!  
And the world simply stops. Time itself seems to hover •  
Katniss freezes, replaying it in her head. Must have heard it *  
wrong. Prim too - a look of utter confusion on her face... *   
•  
•  
•  
PRIM  
Katniss?  
18 .  
The Square is deathly SILENT. No one can believe what they  
just heard. Mrs. Everdeen staggers. Gale just stares, dazed:  
GALE  
(mumbled, to no one)  
But ••• her name was only in there  
once.  
And here's Prim, lost, surrounded by TWELVE YEAR-OLDS .••  
PRIM (CONT'D)  
Katniss?  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
* *  
Katniss slumps backward, dumb-struck. ANOTHER GIRL steadies *  
her. Everything's spinning. Then she sees - dimly - TWO MORE  
PEACEKEEPERS bulling their way through the 12 year-olds... *  
Prim's face fills the huge tv screens - a lost little girl, *  
her head swimming. The Peacekeepers begin to pull her away.  
And all Prim can think to do is tuck in that loose shirttail  
again as she's tugged through the crowd ••• We PUSH IN on  
Katniss, the world crashing around her - until:  
KATNISS  
(top of her lungs)  
I volunteert  
Hold it. Everything just stopped again. All eyes - even those  
of the cameras - now find Katniss .•• whose voice seems to be  
operating on its own.  
KATNISS (CONT'D)  
I volunteer as tributet  
No one replies. On the faces of Gale, Peeta, Effie, everyone - shock. Katniss heads for the stage, almost in a trance.  
GALE  
Katniss •••  
Katniss keeps walking - all eyes on her - nearing her sister,  
who is too dazed to reply. Can barely mutter:  
PRIM  
No ...  
Katniss walks right past her. Peeta watches from the stage.  
* *   
•  
•  
•  
KATNISS  
My name is Katniss Everdeen. I'll  
represent District Twelve.  
EFFIE  
Well, bravo! Brava! Quite a gesture!  
And there's nothing in the rules  
forbidding it, is there Hayrnitch?  
19 •  
Hayrnitch, his drunken brain catching up, shakes his head.  
So Katniss keeps corning ... even as Prim grabs her.  
PRIM  
No, Katniss! No! You can't!  
KATNISS  
(pulling herself free)  
It's okay, Prim.  
PRIM  
(not letting go)  
You can't! I won't let you!  
All of it going out LIVE. Gale steps forward. His eyes meet  
Katniss's - another loaded moment - and he does what she's  
begging him to do ..• pulling Prim away.  
GALE  
I've got her.  
The Peacekeepers lead Katniss away. Prim shrieks, crying:  
PRIM  
No! Don't take her! Don't!  
Gale carries Prim off as Katniss mounts the steps.  
EFFIE  
I bet my buttons that was your  
sister, wasn't it! Don't want her to  
steal all the glory, do we? Let's  
give a big round of applause for our  
latest tribute!  
No one claps. Instead, they do something else - a gesture:  
In unison, the people here touch the three middle fingers of  
their left hand to their lips and then hold it out to her. It  
is a gesture of immense respect. Also a fond farewell •  
Katniss acknowledges it silently from the stage. Then the  
NATIONAL ANTHEM begins to play through LOUDSPEAKERS.   
•  
•  
•  
20 •  
Peeta is beside her. Gale is suddenly a world away. And she  
is fighting back tears as we CRANE UP .•• until she's just a  
tiny dot in this Town Square .••  
INT. JUSTICE BUILDING - SITTING ROOM - DAY  
Katniss is escorted into an elegant room by A PAIR OF  
PEACEKEEPERS who retreat and stand guard at the door. She  
sits on a velvet couch. Then Prim and Mrs. Everdeen enter.  
Prim runs across the room and buries her face in Katniss's  
lap, awash with tears. Katniss holds her tightly. Mrs.  
Everdeen is outside the hug, too bereft to function.  
KATNISS  
It's gonna be okay, Morn. You'll have  
the money from Prirn's goat-milk. And  
Gale will bring you game.  
Mrs. Everdeen half-nods, breaking down in sobs.  
KATNISS (CONT'D)  
Listen, Morn.  
PRIM  
Don't go, Katniss .••  
KATNISS  
(grabs her morn)  
Listen to me!  
(Mrs. Everdeen turns)  
You can't do to her what you did to  
me. You can't disappear on her like  
you did when dad died - because there  
won't be any me around to look out  
for everybody.  
That registered. We can see Mrs. Everdeen take it in ..•  
MOTHER  
I know. I won't, I--  
KATNISS  
Whatever happens, whatever you see on  
the screen, you have to fight through  
it and take care of her!  
Another nod. Prim clasps Katniss's face in her hands.  
PRIM  
You have to take care, too. You're so  
fast and brave. Maybe you can win.  
*   
•  
•  
•  
KATNISS  
(trying)  
Maybe. Then we'd be rich as Hayrnitch.  
PRIM  
I don't care if we're rich. I just  
want you to come home.  
(Katniss nods)  
You will try, won't you. Really,  
really try?  
KATNISS  
Really, really try. I swear it.  
21 •  
Prim unlatches the MOCKINGJAY PIN from her dress and pins it  
on Katniss with trembling hands.  
PRIM  
Wear this. It'll be like having a  
piece of me with you.  
Katniss nods, blinks back a tear.  
KATNISS  
Prim, there're some things you're  
going to have to take care of now •  
The trading. That's gonna be you.  
(Prim's eyes go wide)  
You know what to pick in the forest.  
There are Katniss-plants by the  
creek; a bunch about this big is  
worth a loaf of bread at The Hob.  
Make sure you always bring back  
strawberries for the Mayor. He'll  
tell the Peacekeepers to leave you  
alone. But you have to check the  
fence with a stick EVERY time you go  
through it; one of these days they're  
gonna turn it on. Have you got all  
that?  
Prim nods, sort of. Katniss tries to lighten things:  
KATNISS (CONT'D)  
And take care of Buttercup, okay?  
He's gonna be so sad without me!  
Prim almost smiles. Almost. Then the moment shatters:  
FIRST PEACEKEEPER  
That's all you get. Let's go •  
He moves in. The family joins in a final, desperate embrace.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*   
•  
•  
•  
22 •  
PRIM  
You're gonna keep the pin on, right?  
Katniss nods. Peacekeeper pulls Prim and Mrs. Everdeen away.  
PRIM {CONT'D)  
And you're gonna come back?  
KATNISS  
I love you.  
And they're gone. The door slams shut. Katniss stands there,  
her arms hanging limply at her sides. Utterly alone.  
EXT. TOWN SQUARE - MOMENTS LATER (DAY)  
The Square is empty now. The Podium set has been struck. Mrs.  
Everdeen, trying to be strong, leads Prim away .•.  
*  
But Gale remains out here, alone, distraught. Staring... *  
•.• at Katniss, barely visible through a second-story window *  
in the Justice Building. It's a final, wordless goodbye - *  
until she's pulled away. We hear the sound of a TRAIN, as... *  
INT. TRAIN - KATNISS'S COMPARTMENT - MOVING - EVENING  
Katniss sits in silence on a train doing 250 m.p.h. Out the  
window we just see darkness.  
Then a light knock on her door, and Effie Trinket's voice:  
EFFIE (O.S.)  
Dinner's soon! Please bathe!  
Then Effie's gone. Katniss rises, in a fog.  
INT. TRAIN - KATNISS'S COMPARTMENT - BATHROOM - CONTINUING  
Katniss drifts in. Everything in here is new to her.  
There's no tub. Instead ••. a shower. Huh? She hits a knob -  
shocked when water comes out. She literally recoils.  
And there's her reflection, caught in the bathroom mirror.  
Feels like a stranger looking back at her. We CUT TO:  
INT. TRAIN - DINING CAR - MOVING - EVENING  
Katniss, freshly showered, sits in a dull green jumpsuit, her  
mockingjay pin on it. Effie and Peeta are here. No Haymitch •  
*   
•  
•  
•  
23 •  
Before them is the biggest meal Katniss has ever seen: lamb  
chops, carrot soup, mashed potatoes, green salad.  
EFFIE  
Eat, please. Food's always so scarce  
in the Arena, you want to go into The  
Games with some meat on your bones.  
Katniss and Peeta begin - awed by the quantity.  
PEETA  
Where's our mentor?  
EFFIE  
Haymitch is taking a nap. It's been  
an exhausting day.  
On a MUTED TV behind Effie, we see a NIGHTLY ROUND-UP of  
coverage from all the Reaping Ceremonies across Panem todav:  
Twelve Districts, each selecting a lucky boy and girl .••  
A monstrous boy from District 2, a fox-faced girl from 5, a  
boy with a crippled foot from 10.  
And, most hauntingly, a 12 year-old girl from District 11.  
She has brown skin and soulful eyes. Katniss just stares •••  
Then, clips from the District 12 Reaping. Katniss herself.  
And Prim. And Peeta ••• And Haymitch, stumbling on stage.  
Her mentor. A drunk. It's unsettling as hell .••  
KATNISS  
Is he going to tell us what to--  
EFFIE  
I'm thrilled you two have such decent  
manners! The pair last year ate  
everything with their hands! It  
completely upset my digestion.  
KATNISS  
Hungry people don't think much about  
manners.  
Effie tightens. Peeta's silent - his eyes riveted on the TV.  
EFFIE  
(re: news on TV)  
Checking out the competition, Peeta?  
PEETA  
Just the Careers.   
•  
•  
•  
EFFIE  
I'm afraid I don't know what that--  
PEETA  
(yes you do)  
The Tributes that are trained for the  
Games by their Districts.  
EFFIE  
No Districts do that.  
Bullshit. Katniss and Peeta know it. But Effie tries:  
EFFIE (CONT'D)  
That's just a rumor. Everyone knows  
District training is illegal.  
KATNISS  
Then why do the winners always come  
from One, Two, and Four every year?  
EFFIE  
The Tributes from the wealthier  
Districts get more Sponsors, that's  
all. So they get more help. There's  
nothing sinister about it .  
24 •  
She just lost them, officially. More tension ..• as Haymitch  
stumbles in - hammered, as usual.  
HAYMITCH  
I miss supper?  
Tense silence. He takes a seat, sets his drink down, unfolds  
his napkin - reflexively reaching for a bottle of white Gin •  
..• but Peeta, just as reflexively, grabs Haymitch's hand. It  
shocks the hell out of everyone - mostly Peeta himself.  
PEETA  
Sir, I think we'd both prefer it if  
you didn't have anymore to drink.  
You're supposed to be advising us.  
HAYMITCH  
Here's some advice. Don't die.  
He bursts out laughing. Katniss looks to Peeta.  
PEETA  
That's very funny .  
He throws Haymitch's glass to the floor, shattering it.   
•  
•  
•  
25 .  
PEETA {CONT'D)  
Only not to us.  
Haymitch considers that for a moment, impressed, then slugs  
Peeta in the jaw, knocking him from his chair. Haymitch  
reaches for the bottle .••  
••. just as Katniss stabs at his hand with her knife, barely  
missing flesh. The knife digs itself into the table. SILENCE.  
Everyone awaiting an explosion from Haymitch •.. until:  
HAYMITCH  
Well. Did I actually get a pair of  
fighters this year?  
Katniss and Peeta weren't expecting that. Haymitch eyes her.  
HAYMITCH (CONT'D)  
Can you hit anything with that knife  
besides a table?  
Katniss yanks the knife from the table and throws it at the  
far wall. It sticks between two panel-seams. Haymitch rises,  
circles his two Tributes, studying them .  
HAYMITCH (CONT'D)  
I'll make a deal with you two. You  
don't interfere with my drinking, and  
I'll stay sober enough to help you.  
Is that fair?  
(they nod)  
You'll have to do exactly as I say.  
About everything.  
Effie puts some ice in a napkin, hands it to Peeta for the  
BRUISE reddening his jaw.  
HAYMITCH (CONT'D)  
No. Let it bruise. People will think  
you've been mixing it up with the  
other Tributes before you've even  
entered the Arena.  
(Peeta sets it down)  
When we get to the Capitol, you'll be  
put in the hands of stylists who'll  
prepare you for your presentation.  
Their work is vital.  
KATNISS  
Right. 'Cause it's a beauty contest •   
•  
•  
•  
HAYMITCH  
Yes. It is. And the people who figure  
that out tend to be the ones who  
survive. Are you through now?  
That shut Katniss up. Hayrnitch looks right through her.  
HAYMITCH (CONT'D)  
The best-looking tributes get the  
most sponsors. And sponsors are my  
only means of helping you once you're  
in The Arena. Understood?  
26 •  
•.. which is when Katniss sees something out the window - a  
landmark, recognizeable to us ••. It's Chicago.  
Or what used to be Chicago. Across Lake Michigan we see the  
skeleton of a city. Decayed, lifeless. An empty ghost town.  
Hayrnitch approaches the wall, eyes the knife Katniss threw.  
HAYMITCH (CONT'D)  
Is this where you were aiming?  
KATNISS  
More or less .  
HAYMITCH  
Good. Eat.  
Katniss picks up a lamb chop with her hands, devours a bite,  
then wipes her hands on the tablecloth. Effie sighs. CUT TO:  
EXT. DISTRICT 12 - MARSHALLING YARD - NIGHT  
A COAL TRAIN, in a grimy part of The Seam. We PUSH IN, to  
look at its payload, a bed of BLACK COAL .••  
... with a STOWAWAY atop it - Gale. He throws a look at: *  
••• Prim, who stands at the fence of the marshalling yard. She *  
nods, "Go." He nods back, then ducks out of sight. *  
The train pulls out of the yard, into dark night. *  
INT. CAPITOL - TRAIN STATION - DAY  
Katniss tries to hide her awe, but it's an effort - because  
we've just pulled into The Capitol - and it is dazzling.  
Wealth and excess. Splendor. Even this TRAIN STATION •   
•  
•  
•  
27 •  
Everything gleams, overly bright. The colors look like candy.  
Beautiful MUSIC drifts through hidden speakers. The CITIZENS  
here are well-dressed, well-fed. And attentive:  
They stop, and wave at us. {The arrival of a Tribute Train is  
a very big deal around here.) Adults, kids, waving at us.  
Katniss, looking out the window of her compartment, can't  
quite bring herself to wave back.  
But Peeta can - leaning out of his window, right next to  
hers, waving graciously. The crowd loves it. Katniss doesn't.  
EXT. TRAIN STATION - MOMENTS LATER - DAY  
Hayrnitch and Effie lead the two junior celebrities through  
the station. Feels like another planet to Katniss.  
They pass a VIRTUAL NEWSSTAND. One face appears on DOZENS OF  
I-MAGAZINE COVERS: "Seneca Crane - the genius behind the  
Hunger Games." Something tells Katniss to study this face ..•  
A GIRL passes by, Katniss's age ... with two healthy parents,  
clean hair, a poodle on a leash •.. and an ice cream cone in  
her hand. Licking happily .  
KATNISS  
(re: ice cream)  
What's that?  
Effie laughs, certain that Katniss was kidding.  
EFFIE  
Silly!  
But Hayrnitch knows better. He leads them away. We CUT TO:  
EXT. CAPITOL - TRIUMPH AVENUE - DAY  
Katniss just saw her first RESTAURANT. Ever. A clean place  
where families eat .•• as she and Peeta are driven down the  
biggest street in The Capitol.  
Think Emerald City - but with a sinister underbelly. The  
colors are heightened and saturated. The architecture is  
immaculate. People are grinning. But it all feels synthetic.  
KATNISS  
Now I know where all that coal goes.  
EFFIE  
Let's get you two cleaned up already!  
You're being presented today!  
(MORE)   
•  
•  
•  
EFFIE (cont'd)  
(Katniss eyes her)  
No one's going to sponsor you looking  
like this, Katniss. Could you blame  
them?  
A look from Hayrnitch tells Katniss not to fire back.  
INT. CAPITOL - REMAKE CENTER - PREP ROOM - DAY  
28.  
Rippp! A woman named VENIA yanks a strip of WAX off our leg.  
VENIA  
(pitched Capitol accent)  
Sorry! But you're just so hairy!  
Katniss is naked, silent. And surrounded: eyebrows plucked by  
a man named FLAVIUS, nails shaped by a portly woman named  
OCTAVIA - (each with that same pitched Capitol accent.)  
FLAVIUS  
You're doing very well! If there's  
one thing we can't stand, it's a  
whiner!  
Katniss doesn't reply - she hasn't said a word in hours •  
OCTAVIA  
(gossippy, to Venia:)  
I'll tell you who'd be fun to prep.  
That Glimmer girl. The tall one.  
She's gorgeous! Those eyes!  
VENIA  
I know! And those white white teeth!  
OCTAVIA  
(to Katniss)  
I have to admit it, I had the tiniest  
thrill when they pulled your sister's  
name at The Reaping!  
(Katniss tightens)  
I mean, her precious little face! I  
just couldn't stop thinking of all  
the ways we'd get to dress her and  
make her up! Little Rose Everdeen!  
VENIA  
I know! Me too!  
(at Katniss)  
Not that we were disappointed when it  
turned out to be you! No. Now that  
we've gotten rid of all that hair and  
filth, you're not horrible at--  
•  
•  
•  
KATNISS  
Prim.  
Katniss's first word. In hours. The others eye her.  
VENIA  
I'm sorry?  
KATNISS  
It's Prim. And she hates make-up.  
29 •  
A beat ... Then these three howl with LAUGHTER. Peals of it.  
VENIA  
You're hysterical! Let's go get  
Cinna!  
They vanish. Katniss, alone and naked, grabs a robe.  
Then she notices - she's being watched:  
Three stories above this room, visible through its glass  
ceiling, FIFTEEN PEOPLE look down at her from an interior  
balcony - each of them sipping a cocktail ...  
These are the GAMESMAKERS - studying the Tributes in each  
Prep Room without expression. (Seneca is not among them.)  
Katniss eyes them, utterly unnerved. Afraid ... until:  
CINNA (O.S.)  
How despicable we must seem to you.  
She turns. Standing in the doorway is CINNA, (30). He seems *  
decent, unaffected - even his voice. But she's wary.  
CINNA {CONT'D)  
Your braid - who did it?  
KATNISS  
My mother.  
CINNA  
It's beautiful. Classic. We're not  
going to touch it.  
He enters, hits a button. The top of a table splits in two  
and ANOTHER HUGE MEAL appears; Katniss won't react to it. *  
CINNA (CONT'D)  
I'm Cinna, Katniss. I'll be your  
stylist - which means I'm here to  
help you survive. Are you hungry?   
•  
•  
•  
KATNISS  
I'm scared.  
30 •  
That came out reflexively, shocking her. Cinna's touched.  
CINNA  
I know.  
He smiles warmly. That fast, a trust begins to grow.  
KATNISS  
How'd you get stuck with District 12?  
I know all the stylists hate it.  
CINNA  
They lack imagination. Katniss, I  
asked for District 12. I wanted the  
challenge, and not because I like  
those stupid coal-miner outfits the  
Tributes from Twelve always get  
presented in. Right?  
He might just be sincere. Human. He seems it. They sit.  
CINNA (CONT'D)  
I have an idea, but it's going to  
require you to trust me a little.  
(a beat)  
Are you afraid of fire, Katniss?  
Yes, she is. On her face, we CUT TO:  
INT. REMAKE CENTER - UNDERGROUND - NIGHT  
Katniss wears a black unitard, knee-high leather boots, a  
cape of orange and yellow. Peeta's in the same outfit •••  
••. as they stand on a CHARIOT. Four horses up front.  
Up ahead, ANOTHER CHARIOT vanishes around a corner into the  
BRIGHT-LIGHTS of a street outside. But our Chariot hasn't  
been sent out yet. Cinna grins, excited.  
CINNA  
It's not real fire, of course. Just  
some synthetic flames Portia and I  
came up with. I want them to remember  
you. Be right back.  
He steps a few feet away, where a woman named PORTIA fusses  
with a FLARE that seems to be malfunctioning. The two of them  
tinker with it as Katniss and Peeta wait, anxious.   
•  
•  
•  
KATNISS  
What do you think about this?  
PEETA  
I'll rip off your cape if you rip off  
mine.  
KATNISS  
Deal.  
CINNA (O.S.)  
Okay, got it! Here we go!  
31.  
He approaches, that flare LIT now. Katniss's eyes go wide.  
CINNA (CONT'D)  
Meet Katniss Everdeen - the Girl Who  
Was on Fire!  
He lights their capes on "fire". SYNTHETIC FLAMES suddenly  
rise up around us - looking awfully real.  
CINNA  
It works!  
Thrilled, he makes a SSSSST sound at the HORSES up front •  
They begin to trot - and we're moving .  
•.. all of it before Katniss can adjust to the fact that her  
cape is now burning. Cinna calls out to them:  
CINNA (CONT'D)  
Heads high! Smiles! They're going to  
love you! Oh, and hold hands!  
••• as we're pulled through MASSIVE OPEN DOORS and onto:  
EXT. CITY CIRCLE - NIGHT  
A wide boulevard - filled with CHARIOTS bearing the OTHER 11  
PAIRS OF TRIBUTES, gliding ahead of us gracefully.  
But none of those Tributes are on fire - which is why  
CHEERING CITIZENS, ten-deep, now gape at the sight of us,  
dazzled. Katniss has to SHOUT:  
KATNISS  
Shouldn't Haymitch be around to  
protect us from this sort of thing?  
PEETA  
Last thing I want is Haymitch near an  
open flame! Here.   
•  
•  
•  
32 •  
He takes her hand. The CROWD ROARS: "Twelve! Twelve!" It's  
thrilling. Cinna gives a thumbs-up.  
Katniss glances to her left, where a GIANT TV SCREEN gives  
her an oversized look at herself and Peeta, in flames. A gasp  
escapes her lips. Is that me?!  
The crowd blows kisses, calling out her NAME now: "Katniss!  
Katniss!" It gives her an odd feeling of hope. A CITIZEN  
throws her a red rose. She catches it, blows a kiss back.  
A HUNDRED HANDS reach up to catch her kiss. Wow. She looks  
down, noticing now that she is squeezing the color out of  
Peeta's hand. She releases it - until he stops her:  
PEETA  
No, don't let go of me. I might fall  
out of this thing!  
KATNISS  
Okay.  
It feels now like every eye is on Katniss and Peeta, as:  
INT. TV BOOTH - OVERLOOKING THE STREET - SAME  
A BROADCAST BOOTH, like you'd see at The Rose Parade.  
CLAUDIUS TEMPLESMITH is doing play-by-play live. He has a  
special guest tonight: Seneca, doing "color".  
TEMPLESMITH (ON TV)  
Tell me, Mister Crane. What are you  
looking for at this point in the  
proceedings? What characteristics in  
a Tribute catch your eye?  
SENECA  
I'd imagine I'm looking for the same  
things bettors look for: athleticism,  
intelligence. Except my goal is to  
deliver a great event, as opposed to  
picking a winner.  
TEMPLE SMITH  
That you do, Sir. That you do. Your  
Games can always be counted on for  
great drama and breathless pace!  
(inside joke:)  
And even on those rare occasions when  
they hit a slow patch, we know we can  
count on you to liven things up -  
when appropriate of course.  
*  
*  
*   
•  
•  
•  
SENECA  
Now, now, Claudius. Don't go starting  
trouble! You know that my Gamesmakers  
and I would never do anything to  
influence the outcome of The Games.  
TEMPLE SMITH  
Just now and then! Only now and then!  
(laughs ••• )  
Dazzling display tonight from  
District 12; the crowd certainly  
seems taken with it. That's the girl  
who volunteered for her sister, hmm?  
SENECA  
Quite a thing. Probably the biggest  
moment District Twelve has given The  
Games in a few decades. Sad to say.  
33 •  
BACK TO KATNISS - cheers from the crowd flowing over her.  
It's an overwhelming experience - noise, light, energy. Then:  
INT. TRAINING CENTER - CATACOMBS - MOMENTS LATER  
*  
*  
*  
Massive doors close behind us. The parade's over. Silence. *  
And the letdown is profound: *  
Buzz-kill, just like that as Katniss now faces ALL THE REST  
OF THE TRIBUTES. 22 children, most of whom will soon be dead.  
They exit their chariots, disrobing like strippers backstage  
at a bad club. Katniss lets go of Peeta's hand.  
PEETA  
Thanks for keeping hold of me. I was  
getting a little shaky there.  
KATNISS  
It didn't show.  
PEETA  
You should wear flames more often.  
They suit you.  
That said with a shy smile that Katniss can almost believe.  
She removes her flaming cape. Above her is another HUGE TV:  
TEMPLESMITH (ON TV)  
Hopefully, she'll be the picture  
people remember from The Reaping - as  
opposed to Haymitch Abernathy's  
stumbling drunkenly on to the stage!  
*  
* *  
*  
*   
•  
•  
•  
34 •  
Katniss notices the dark-skinned girl from District 11, RUE,  
just a child, looking awfully shaky as she removes her  
costume. For some reason, Katniss keeps staring at her •.• as:  
SENECA (ON TV)  
Frankly, that's something I wish  
hadn't been aired. The Games are  
meant to be family entertainment,  
after all.  
Katniss tightens, sick inside .  
••• which is when Haymitch and Effie arrive.  
EFFIE  
That was wonderful! Wonderful! I knew  
there was a pretty girl under there  
somewhere! And you too, Peeta.  
Katniss barely heard that - still watching Rue •••  
EFFIE {CONT'D)  
I always say, if you put enough  
pressure on coal it turns to pearls!  
KATNISS  
Oysters.  
EFFIE  
Hmmm?  
KATNISS  
Pearls come from oysters.  
Effie tightens ...  
Across the room are Tributes we'll come to know: CATO and  
CLOVE from District 2. GLIMMER and MARVEL from District 1 -  
all of them sculpted athletes. Katniss looks to Peeta.  
KATNISS (CONT'D)  
There they are. The Careers.  
EFFIE  
I really wish you'd stop using that  
term, Katniss. It's unsportsmanlike.  
Katniss notes a FOX-FACED GIRL from District 5, and a steelylooking kid from District 4 - call him BRAVURA - as a woman  
enters: CALLOWAY, carrying a large box. Effie sighs •  
EFFIE {CONT'D)  
Ugh. Paperwork!  
*  
*  
*  
*   
•  
•  
•  
CALLOWAY  
Mentors, I have the Pre-Games  
Packages - please distribute them to  
your Tributes. All forms must be  
completed before entering the  
Training Center: burial preferences,  
organs to be donated, et cetera.  
There are also six personalized  
condolence cards in each package. If  
anyone needs more, please see me.  
This said as if she were handing out sandwiches.  
35 .  
Katniss spots the tiny little wisp from District 11 again.  
Rue, whose hand is trembling so badly from fear that she  
drops the papers her MENTOR just handed to her.  
The boy from District 11 is THRESH: huge, iron-strong •.. and  
kind. He calms Rue with a smile, grabs the papers for her •.•  
••• as Katniss watches, unable to turn away •••  
EFFIE  
Don't let her distract you; it might  
just be a stunt.  
(Katniss studies Effie)  
Johanna Mason, a few years ago - she  
wept through the whole Training Week,  
never saw such a scared little puppy!  
Then Day One of the Games she  
hatcheted six kids in two minutes!  
And won! Sign, Dear. It's late.  
Effie hands her a pen and the papers. Katniss glances at  
them, then at Peeta. He nods. She takes the pen ••.  
••• when she's brushed aside, rudely, by Cato - as he and the  
other Careers (Districts 1, 2, and 4), blow out of here.  
She watches Cato go, then signs the papers •••  
EXT. COAL TRAIN - MOVING - DUSK  
Gale, atop that bed of coal. He's hungry and cold. As the *  
train pulls through a RURAL TRAIN STATION, he peeks out - and *  
sees something odd on the station platform:  
Those WILD DOGS - the size of bulls - we saw them hunted not  
long ago. A few of them sleep in chains on the platform,  
drugged, being loaded into TRANSPORT CAGES by HUNTERS •  
Gale gets just a glimpse of it as the train pulls away ..•   
•  
•  
•  
36 •  
INT. TRAINING CENTER - LOBBY - LATER EVENING  
Effie lectures Katniss and Peeta while touring them through  
the TRAINING CENTER. Haymitch is here too, but only barely.  
EFFIE  
This is the Training Center, your  
home sweet home until the Games  
begin! Breakfast at seven, training  
during the day; at night you'll be  
making appearances. Do either of you  
have any special skills?  
PEETA  
Skills?  
The place is teeming with SUPPORT STAFF - to clean, to bring  
towels, etc. Something odd about them though. Katniss takes  
notice ••• as Effie continues, with no help from Haymitch:  
EFFIE  
A talent that might be of use in the  
Arena. Anything.  
PEETA  
Katniss can shoot. Bow and arrow •  
EFFIE  
Then please don't go near one until  
Evaluation Day! Right, Haymitch?  
Haymitch nods absently. So Effie has to continue:  
EFFIE (CONT'D)  
No need to let your competition know  
your strengths, you see?  
KATNISS  
Isn't Peeta my competition too?  
Effie sighs, waiting for Haymitch to pounce. Forget it. The  
guy has checked out; it's less painful than engaging .••  
EFFIE  
No. He's not. As of tonight he is  
your partner.  
(Katniss doesn't get it)  
The crowd loved you two as a couple  
up there. And where the crowds go,  
Sponsors follow! So from now on,  
you'll be joined at the hip - all  
through your Training Period.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*   
•  
•  
•  
Peeta nods. Katniss doesn't.  
EFFIE  
What about you, Peeta? Any special  
skills?  
PEETA  
I work all day. My father's bakery.  
EFFIE  
Oh. And what do you do for him?  
PEETA  
I make cakes.  
HAYMITCH  
That should come in handy - if you  
ever need to frost someone to death.  
Katniss eyes Haymitch, Thanks for chiming in. Then:  
KATNISS  
He can wrestle. I've seen him. He's  
strong.  
HAYMITCH  
Congratulations. No wrestling during  
training. Confine yourselves to knottying or something.  
37 •  
Two CUSTODIANS pass by, pushing carts. Again, something odd  
about them - a dullness in their eyes .•.  
EFFIE  
As you can see, there are Avoxes all  
over the Training Center. They're  
here to make your stay more  
comfortable. So don't hesitate to--  
KATNISS  
What's an Avox?  
HAYMITCH  
My Goodness, what a rube.  
(Katniss tightens)  
Avoxes are criminals of the State,  
traitors. They work - and they don't  
bitch - mostly because their  
tongues've been cut out.  
That sickened Katniss. She suddenly takes a second look at a  
TOWEL-BOY she'd just walked past, his eyes lifeless.  
*  
*  
* *   
•  
•  
•  
KATNISS  
Doesn't look like a traitor to me.  
HAYMITCH  
I wonder if you might become less  
sullen at some point.  
No reply. An ELEVATOR OPENS. They enter.  
EFFIE  
Katniss, we really are all you've  
got. You should treat us as friends.  
Katniss's look says, "Not too likely."  
EFFIE (CONT'D)  
Well try and pretend!  
(calmly smiling ••• )  
See? Like this. I'm smiling at you  
even though you're aggravating me.  
INT. TRAINING CENTER - ELEVATOR - CONTINUING  
Haymitch presses "12." The car starts to rise, quickly .  
HAYMITCH  
Twelve. Like the District. We get the  
whole floor.  
Katniss is unimpressed.  
HAYMITCH (CONT'D)  
You should listen to Effie, Darling;  
you need to be liked this week. If  
the people like you, you'll get more  
Sponsors, and Sponsors pay for the  
Gifts that might just keep you alive  
once you're inside The Arena -  
assuming I like you enough to send  
them and Seneca likes you enough to  
let me. So a little less ••. disdain  
would make sense here. Wouldn't it?  
38 •  
Katniss pauses. Haymitch, Effie, and Peeta studying her •••  
KATNISS  
My eyes.  
HAYMITCH  
Hmmrn?  
KATNISS  
The organs I just agreed to donate.  
*  
*  
*   
•  
The doors open. Katniss bursts out. They watch her go.  
INT. CAPITOL - TRAINING CENTER - KATNISS'S ROOM - NIGHT  
A clean, well-appointed room. Katniss enters, miserable.  
Dinner is waiting here for her. On a silver tray. Steak,  
rice, salad •.• and a scoop of ice cream.  
39.  
She smashes the plates to the floor. Backs away, reeling.  
But that fast, her door opens - and a random, anonymous AVOX  
(female) enters with a tray. The Avox kneels down to clean up  
the mess. Katniss turns, embarrassed.  
KATNISS  
Oh. I can do that. It's my ..•  
The Avox starts cleaning, gathering broken pieces •••  
Katniss can't take itr. She bends down, and starts helping  
with the clean-up. Two girls, silently fixing a mess •  
••• until something takes Katniss's breath away: the face of  
this Avox - because we've seen her before.  
She is Lavinia, the red-haired girl netted by that hovercraft *  
in the forest last year, while Katniss did nothing to help ..•  
And now she's an Avox. Her tongue cut out. Cleaning up a mess  
made by m,y tantrum. Katniss sags, ashamed.  
KATNISS (CONT'D)  
I ...  
But there's nothing to say. Lavinia dips a napkin in some *  
water, reaches for Katniss's hand - Katniss noticing only now  
that she'd cut herself when she smashed the dishes.  
Gently, slowly, Lavinia cleans Katniss's wound - Katniss too *  
chagrinned to speak. Receiving kindness from a slave.  
KATNISS (CONT'D)  
I'm sorry. I should have saved you. I  
should've tried.  
No reply, of course. But there's a faint response in  
Lavinia's eyes. Then she takes the tray from the room.  
Katniss, alone again. It all feels like a horrifying dream .  
*   
•  
•  
•  
40 •  
EXT. TRAINING CENTER - ROOFTOP - LATER NIGHT  
A door opens. Peeta steps on to the roof of the building •  
••. to find Katniss alone, eyeing the brightly-lit city below.  
PEETA  
Must be what a city looks like when  
they leave the power on.  
Katniss nods. Can't quite participate in small-talk.  
PEETA (CONT'D)  
If you were thinking of jumping,  
don't bother.  
He picks up a pebble, tosses it off the roof •.. It bounces  
back in mid-air, as if it'd hit an invisible wall.  
PEETA (CONT'D)  
Plasma field.  
KATNISS  
They're worried about our safety.  
It's touching .  
PEETA  
I guess you're not too happy with our  
support team.  
KATNISS  
I just don't like pretending. In a  
couple days I'm gonna have to kill  
you or you'll have to kill me or--  
PEETA  
Stop. I would never do that, Katniss.  
I couldn't.  
That threw Katniss, the certitude of it. She's silent.  
PEETA (CONT'D)  
I'm not going to let all this change  
me - or turn me into something I'm  
not.  
KATNISS  
You're not planning to kill anybody?  
PEETA  
No. I'll kill, like everyone else; I  
can't go down without a fight. But, I  
want the Capitol to see that they  
(MORE)  
*  
*  
*  
* *   
•  
•  
•  
PEE TA (cont'd)  
don't own me, that I'm more than just  
a piece of their Garnes. Ya know? If I  
die, I'm going to die as myself. I'm  
not gonna turn into a monster in  
there. 'Cause then they win.  
KATNISS  
They've won already. Don't you know  
that?  
PEETA  
What I mean is, you can count on me.  
KATNISS  
Well don't count on me, Peeta. I'm  
gonna do whatever I have to to get  
home again.  
PEETA  
Good. You should. But there's nothing  
wrong with letting people help you.  
KATNISS  
Right. I know. I'm supposed to smile  
a lot and try to charm everybody - or  
convince them what a great-looking  
team you and I make. And why? So my  
death will be more interesting to  
them. I can't do that. Can you?  
(Peeta lets that go)  
They're sending us in there to kill  
each other. Oh, and on the way, give  
us some human-interest stuff too.  
Sorry. When I die they can just say,  
"Well, there goes that sullen girl  
from District 12. Too bad we didn't  
get to know her better."  
PEETA  
What if going along might •.• give you  
a better chance to survive?  
KATNISS  
If that's all it takes, Peeta, I'm  
pretty sure you'll be the one who's  
still standing at the end.  
That wounded him. She leaves him alone on the roof •••  
INT. TRAINING CENTER - GYM - DAY  
41.  
A MASSIVE SPACE: stations set up for archery, knife-throwing,  
fire-building, rope-climbing, botany, wrestling, sprinting.  
The Tributes will be evaluated here. They file in now •..  
*  
*  
*  
*   
•  
•  
•  
42 •  
. •• as the Gamesmakers chat by a buffet. We find Hayrnitch,  
sampling the DRINK CART ••• until he sighs, and turns:  
Betto is right behind Hayrnitch - ready to emasculate:  
BETTO  
It's touching, your dedication to  
your Tributes. Makes me wonder why  
Tributes from 12 always seem to lose!  
He gestures to Katniss and Peeta, now entering the facility,  
the only Tributes in here unaccompanied by a Mentor. Great.  
Hayrnitch puts his drink down, crosses the facility - unmoved  
by the looks of disdain from his fellow Mentors. He reaches  
Peeta, and a glaring Katniss. No "Hello".  
HAYMITCH  
You two will be evaluated last. The  
Gamesmakers are usually tired by then  
\- you'll just have to get their  
attention somehow. Should be a good  
fit for you, Katniss, 'cause it's the  
only pre-Games event that won't  
require you to be pleasant •  
Katniss notes the other Tributes: Cato, Clove, Marvel,  
Glimmer, Bravura ••. scoping the room out, undaunted.  
KATNISS  
That mean you want us to try today?  
HAYMITCH  
Absolutely. Your very best. Get a  
good score, and Sponsors will notice.  
Good luck! And may the odds be--  
KATNISS  
Thanks.  
INT. TRAINING CENTER - GYM - DAY (VARIOUS)  
QUICK CUTS - of several Tributes being evaluated:  
-Glimmer, slicing a mannequin's head off with a sword.  
-Cato, lifting a boulder, smashing it to the ground.  
-Marvel, throwing a knife twenty yards at a target. Bullseye.  
-Clove, sweep-kicking a MALE SPARRING PARTNER. He goes down .  
-Thresh, crushing a mannequin with a swung mace.  
*  
*  
*   
•  
•  
•  
43 •  
-Rue, using stones to start a fire.  
-FoxFace, racing through an obstacle course. Fast and agile.  
-Bravura, hurling a trident. Another bullseye.  
The GAMESMAKERS keep score, sort of. Some DRINKING has begun.  
INT. TRAINING CENTER - HALLWAY - MOMENTS LATER  
A clock ticks. Peeta sits against a wall. Katniss paces,  
turns a corner, finds a water fountain. Leans in, until:  
SENECA (O.S.)  
Well. Miss Everdeen.  
Seneca, a foot away. Smiling. Katniss tightens. All her  
bravado suddenly gone •••  
KATNISS  
Sir. Hi ••.  
SENECA  
Brave thing you did, volunteering for  
your sister like that .  
KATNISS  
Thank you.  
SENECA  
You know, it's funny. I can control  
everything about the Games - except  
who's in them. So whenever we get a  
Tribute with a ... compelling personal  
story, it's always very gratifying.  
How have your accomodations been?  
KATNISS  
Fine.  
SENECA  
Good. And have you seen any of the  
Evaluation sessions today?  
KATNISS  
Oh, no. We've been in a Holding Room  
all day. I think the Judges don't  
want us checking out the competition.  
SENECA  
Can I tell you a secret?  
Huh? Katniss nods. Seneca leans in, and whispers:  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*   
•  
•  
•  
SENECA (CONT'D)  
You just met him.  
Then he's gone. Katniss's hands are suddenly shaking •••  
INT. TRAINING CENTER - GYM - MOMENTS LATER  
44 .  
Katniss enters the gym. The Garnesmakers barely turn. Some of  
them tipsy now, most of them eyeing the BUFFET to their left.  
She crosses to the ARCHERY STATION, grabs a bow and arrows,  
takes aim at a DUMMY fifty yards away. Only half the  
Garnesmakers are even watching. She fires •  
••• and misses left. A few more Garnesmakers turn away.  
Irritated, she makes a slight adjustment in the bow .  
••• and fires THREE RAPID SHOTS - hitting the Dummy in the  
heart, then the head, then severing the rope by which it  
hangs - but the Garnesmakers still aren't watching - because:  
GAMESMAKERS  
Hey!/That looks wonderful!/It's about  
time!/Fresh Meat!  
An AVOX just walked in with a ROASTED PIG on a tray. The  
Garnesmakers now have their backs completely turned to  
Katniss. It's infuriating - and her reaction is instant:  
She grabs an arrow, takes dead aim .•• and lets it fly.  
THWAK! The arrow hits the APPLE in the pig's mouth, pinning  
the pig to a wall - as the Garnesmakers drop to the floor in  
frightened surprise. Silence hovers •••  
Katniss, as shocked as any of them, drops her bow.  
KATNISS  
Thanks for your consideration.  
She heads for a door - passing Hayrnitch.  
HAYMITCH  
Smart, Katniss. Real smart.  
KATNISS  
What can they do to me - kick me out  
of The Garnes?  
HAYMITCH  
No. But they might do something to  
your mother. Or to Prim.  
*  
*  
*   
•  
•  
•  
That stopped Katniss flat •.•  
HAYMITCH (CONT'D)  
The Capitol doesn't appreciate  
dissent. Haven't you noticed?  
45 .  
Just then she realizes •.. that Seneca has been watching from *  
one floor up. Dread rockets through her now. She runs out... *  
INT. TRAINING CENTER - KATNISS'S ROOM - MOMENTS LATER  
Katniss enters, shuts the door, slides down to the floor.  
And she lets it hit, for the first time, the terror and  
despair of all this. Tears come - in a wave, shaking her •••  
Just a lost, frightened kid - sobbing .•• when:  
EFFIE (O.S.)  
Katniss? Katniss?  
Effie, at the door, banging on it. Katniss can't move .••  
KATNISS  
Please go away. Please •..  
Effie keeps at it. Pounding. Katniss sobs, to no one •••  
KATNISS (CONT'D)  
I wanna go home. Prim, I wanna come  
home!  
Lost, as the sun sets on the artificial candy Capitol •.•  
INT. GAMES CENTER - SAME  
Seneca enters Mission Control. Everyone tightens. Electronic  
BOARDS are alive with incoming data.  
SENECA  
The Pre-Val scores have all been sent  
to your screens. Please see that  
they're posted.  
*  
Betto looks at his screen. On it, a NUMERICAL SCORE beside *  
the name of every Tribute. Cato got a 10, Glimmer a 9, Marvel  
a 9, Rue a 7, Thresh a 10, Bravura an 8, Peeta an 8 ..•  
••• but there's no score beside Katniss's name. Betto pauses. *  
BETTO *  
Sir? Katniss Everdeen?   
•  
•  
•  
46 •  
SENECA  
Yes. Give her an Eleven.  
Silence in here. Maybe they heard him wrong. Seneca waits •••  
BETTO  
Um ... Sir?  
SENECA  
If she gets to a bow and arrow in  
there she's a very legitimate  
contender.  
That felt like a lie, but no one's going to say so.  
SENECA {CONT'D)  
Just post it.  
No explanation. He just heads for his office .•.  
INT. TRAINING CENTER - DRESSING ROOM - NIGHT  
EYE SHADOW, applied to Katniss's closed eyes - as we HEAR:  
EFFIE (O.S.)  
Head up high, your hands should never  
be off your lap. And posture, very  
important. Strength and femininity.  
CINNA (O.S.)  
Thank you, Effie. Katniss, you can  
open your eyes now.  
Katniss's eyes open now ••• and she is stunned:  
.•• by HER OWN REFLECTION: arms stenciled, hair woven in a  
lovely braid down one shoulder, make-up subtle and elegant.  
And a jeweled DRESS, accented with tongues of fire.  
Not pretty. Not beautiful. Radiant as the sun.  
EFFIE  
Well there you arel A pearll  
Cinna is beaming. His team squeals with delight. Katniss  
still hasn't spoken. Just too floored. Cinna gets it.  
CINNA  
Give us a moment, all right?  
His team EXITS. Effie shrugs unhappily, follows them. Now  
it's just Cinna and Katniss. She still hasn't spoken.  
*   
•  
•  
•  
KATNISS  
I look like ....  
CINNA  
Like the girl you were meant to be.  
Let me see a twirl.  
She twirls, almost allowing the thrill of it.  
CINNA (CONT'D)  
Oh Katniss ...  
(she blushes)  
I hope the Sponsors really see you  
tonight. Like this. The real you.  
KATNISS  
Haymitch says I'm sullen and hostile.  
CINNA  
You are - around Haymitch.  
(that helped)  
Forget him tonight. Once those  
cameras are on, try to pretend you're  
talking to a best friend back home.  
Do you have someone like that?  
KATNISS  
Yeah. His name's Gale. But he hates  
all this.  
CINNA  
He loves you, though. Doesn't he.  
KATNISS  
I dunno.  
CINNA  
Well, when you-see me sitting in that  
audience, pretend I'm him. Can you do  
that?  
(she nods)  
Listen, I lied to you the other day -  
about the reason I asked for District  
12\. It was you, Katniss. What you did  
for your sister, how brave you were.  
Tonight requires ... a different kind  
of bravery, okay?  
(that registered)  
Let them love you out there. It might  
just save you .  
47 .   
•  
•  
•  
48 •  
EXT. AMPHITHEATRE - BACKSTAGE - NIGHT  
Katniss joins the OTHER TRIBUTES, each made-over, backstage  
at an AMPHITHEATRE. Peeta, in a black suit with flame  
accents, nods to her. No one else acknowledges her at all •  
••• except for Rue, in a gossamer gown with wings, who offers  
her a nervous smile. Katniss mouths to her: "You look nice."  
Rue blushes, as a MAN rushes past. He is CAESAR FLICKERMAN -  
his face painted white; his hair, lips, and eyelids powder  
blue. His suit dotted with tiny light bulbs. We hear:  
TEMPLESMITH (O.S.)  
Ladies and gentlemen, your host for  
the evening, Caesar Flickerman!  
EXT. AMPHITHEATRE - BROADCAST STAGE - CONTINUING  
LOUD APPLAUSE. Peppy music. A STAGE with 24 CHAIRS on it ••.  
••• as Flickerman bounces out, urging more applause ..•  
FLICKERMAN  
Thank you, and welcome to the show!  
I hope you've brought your appetite  
for fun, because tonight I go one-onone with the Tributes for the 74th  
Hunger Games! And here they are!  
More APPLAUSE - as the Tributes walk on stage, single file,  
filling those waiting chairs. Katniss is almost on stage when  
Haymitch tugs at her arm - eyeing her and Peeta.  
HAYMITCH  
Remember, you're still a happy pair -  
so act like it.  
Peeta nods. Katniss too, sort of. Haymitch pushes them out .  
••. onto the Stage, where APPLAUSE echoes, CAMERAS everywhere.  
In the Balconies are the Gamesmakers. Katniss braces herself,  
all too aware that all of Panem is watching:  
EXT. CITY CIRCLE - NIGHT  
Nothing moves. CITIZENS watching on giant screens.  
EXT. DISTRICT 12 - TOWN SQUARE - SAME  
Every citizen of The Seam, watching, hoping .•• as:   
•  
•  
•  
49 .  
EXT. AMPHITHEATRE - BROADCAST STAGE - NIGHT (VARIOUS)  
Marvel, interviewed by Flickerman. 23 other Tributes waiting. *  
FLICKERMAN *  
Marvel, we hear so much about *  
alliances formed during The Games - *  
tributes banding together in the *  
early stages. Do you have a strategy *  
in that regard? *  
MARVEL *  
Seems really weird to me, joining up *  
with people you're supposed to be *  
competing with. I think I'd be better *  
off just killing them. *  
FLICKERMAN *  
Oh my... *  
Laughter and applause from the crowd - as we CUT TO: *  
-Cato, getting his turn now: *  
FLICKERMAN  
Cato, you're from District Two, which  
has produced the last two winners of  
The Games. Does that bring any burden  
with it for you?  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
CATO *  
(calm as Tom Brady:) *  
It is a great responsibility, a lot *  
to live up to. But it's also a *  
privilege - to follow in the *  
footsteps of such great champions. I *  
just have to match their intensity. *  
Warm applause. Katniss hates this guy already. We JUMP TO: *  
-Foxface, the red-headed girl from 5. *  
FLICKERMAN  
So your name's Marissa but everyone  
calls you Foxface. Because you're a  
redhead?  
FOXFACE  
No, Sir. Because I'm tricky.  
Sly grin. She holds up his wristwatch .   
•  
•  
•  
FLICKERMAN  
My watch!  
He looks at his bare wrist in astonishment. The audience  
LAUGHS appreciatively. We CUT TO:  
-Bravura, flexing huge arms for Flickerman to gape at:  
FLICKERMAN  
Can you really lift two hundred  
pounds?  
50 •  
Bravura grabs Flickerman and lifts him over his head. Wow.  
FLICKERMAN (CONT'D)  
I guess he can!  
Big applause. We CUT TO:  
-Rue, in that gossamer gown, a shy butterfly.  
RUE  
I'm very hard to catch. And if they  
can't catch me, they can't kill me.  
So don't rule me out •  
FLICKERMAN  
I wouldn't in a million years,  
Darling.  
He puts his arm around her and kisses the top of her head.  
An AWWWWW rises from the crowd. We CUT TO:  
-Thresh, arms crossed with hostility, staring straight ahead.  
FLICKERMAN  
Do you have a weapon of choice,  
Thresh?  
THRESH  
I like knives.  
FLICKERMAN  
Any special reason?  
THRESH  
I think you should be close enough to  
look somebody in the eyes when you  
kill them. Distance is for cowards.  
FLICKERMAN  
Perhaps I'll just scoot my chair a  
few inches farther away from you!  
*  
*  
*   
•  
•  
•  
51 •  
Big laughter and applause. Thresh sits. Flickerman looks to  
Katniss, who wipes her hands nervously on her dress.  
FLICKERMAN (CONT'D)  
And now, from District Twelve, the  
girl who was on fire, Katniss  
Everdeen!  
Katniss crosses to Flickerman amidst APPLAUSE.  
FLICKERMAN (CONT'D)  
Katniss, when you came out in the  
opening ceremonies, my heart actually  
stopped. What did you think about  
that costume?  
And Katniss goes blank. Silence. Uh-oh ...  
Then she spots Cinna, in the audience. That helps.  
KATNISS  
You mean after I got over my fear of  
being burned alive?  
The audience LAUGHS •  
FLICKERMAN  
Yes. Start then.  
KATNISS  
I thought Cinna was brilliant and it  
was the most gorgeous costume I'd  
ever seen. I couldn't believe I was  
wearing it. I can't believe I'm  
wearing this either!  
Katniss looks to Cinna, who makes the tiniest circular motion  
with his finger, twirl for me. Katniss hesitates ... then:  
She twirls. The Audience eats it up.  
FLICKERMAN  
Oh do that again!  
She does so. More love from the Audience.  
FLICKERMAN (CONT'D)  
I would give you, and that dress, an  
ELEVEN - which reminds me of your  
Training Score. Tell us about that •  
Katniss pauses demurely ... then:   
•  
•  
•  
KATNISS  
All I can say is, I think it was a  
first.  
FLICKERMAN  
Are you at all afraid it might put a  
target on your back?  
KATNISS  
I doubt my fellow Tributes paid much  
attention to it.  
FLICKERMAN  
Brave girll Let's go back to the  
moment they called your sister's name  
at The Reaping. And you volunteered.  
Can you tell us about her?  
Not an easy thing to do. Katniss gathers herself .•.  
KATNISS  
Her name's Prim. She's just twelve.  
And I love her more than anything.  
FLICKERMAN  
What did she say to you after The  
Reaping?  
KATNISS  
She asked me to try really hard to  
win. And I swore I would.  
FLICKERMAN  
I bet you did. I bet you did.  
(that hovers ••• )  
Sorry we're out of time. Best of  
luck, Katniss Everdeen, Tribute from  
District Twelve!  
52 •  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
BIG APPLAUSE. Cinna gives Katniss a thumbs up. She sits, as: *  
FLICKERMAN (CONT'D)  
And welcome Peeta Mellarkl  
More applause. Peeta rises. Katniss watches him go •••  
FLICKERMAN (CONT'D)  
Peeta, you were covered in flames as  
well, hmmm?  
PEETA  
Yeah, but it's different for me. I  
run the ovens at my family's bakery.  
(MORE)  
*   
•  
•  
•  
PEETA (cont'd)  
So I catch on fire two, three times a  
week anyway.  
The audience LAUGHS. Katniss is watching, assessing him.  
FLICKERMAN  
Then you're used to danger.  
PEETA  
My mother - when we don't get our  
deliveries made on time - that's  
danger.  
More LAUGHTER. Peeta is shockingly good at this •••  
FLICKERMAN  
Do you have a girlfriend back home?  
PEETA  
No.  
FLICKERMAN  
A handsome lad like you? There must  
be some special girl. Come on, what's  
her name?  
53.  
Peeta sighs, charming the crowd. Katniss just a spectator.  
PEETA  
Well, there is this one girl. I've  
had a crush on her ever since I can  
remember. But it's not reciprocated.  
Crowd MURMURS sympathetically.  
FLICKERMAN  
Oh. She have another fellow?  
PEETA  
I don't know. A lot of boys like her.  
FLICKERMAN  
So here's what you do. You win, and  
return home in triumph. She can't  
turn you down then, eh?  
PEETA  
Actually, with this girl, winning  
won't help me.  
FLICKERMAN  
Why ever not?   
•  
•  
•  
54 •  
PEETA  
Because ••• she came here with me.  
What?! We PUSH IN ON Katniss; her eyes wide: Me! He means me!  
The STUDIO CAMERAS bore in on her, capturing forever her look  
of surprise and protest. The CROWD sighs •  
••• as Peeta milks it, staring at his shoetops •.•  
FLICKERMAN  
That is a bad piece of luck.  
PEETA  
It's not good.  
FLICKERMAN  
I can hardly blame you. It'd be hard  
not to fall for that young lady.  
More applause. Katniss smoldering. Peeta smiling nervously •.•  
A few in the audience weeping now.  
FLICKERMAN (CONT'D)  
Wouldn't you just love to pull her  
back up here and get a response?!  
(the CROWD roars)  
Sadly, rules are rules, and her time  
is up. But best of luck to you, Peeta  
Mellark - and I think I speak for all  
of Panem when I say our hearts go  
with yours.  
PEETA  
Thank you.  
He returns to his seat. The crowd cheers. Katniss stares  
straight ahead. A BAND starts playing the NATIONAL ANTHEM.  
Everyone in the building rises - but the SCREENS in here are  
filled with a single TWO-SHOT, Katniss and Peeta, the newlyminted stars of this show. On her face, burning, we CUT TO:  
EXT. AMPHITHEATRE - BACKSTAGE - MOMENTS LATER  
BOOM! Katniss puts both palms into Peeta's chest, knocking  
him backward. He falls into a potted plant, cutting his hand.  
PEETA  
What was that for?  
KATNISS  
You had no right to do that!   
•  
•  
•  
Effie and Hayrnitch rush over, alarmed.  
HAYMITCH  
What happened?!  
PEETA  
Nothing. I fell.  
55 •  
Hayrnitch pulls Peeta up, noting the blood on Peeta's hand.  
KATNISS  
Did you put him up to this?  
HAYMITCH  
I wish I had. It played great.  
That angered her even more. Peeta stays silent.  
EFFIE  
You owe him a thank you, Katniss. You  
just crossed-over out there!  
KATNISS  
What the hell does that mean?  
HAYMITCH  
It means he just gave everybody  
outside District Twelve a reason to  
give a damn about you.  
KATNISS  
He made me look weak.  
HAYMITCH  
He made you look desirable, which  
might be enough to save your life  
tomorrow. The Star-Crossed Lovers  
from District 12. Sponsors go for--  
KATNISS  
But we're not Star-Crossed Lovers!  
HAYMITCH  
Then fake it. Because whatever those  
people want to buy, it's our job to  
sell it to them. Understand?  
(a beat)  
Or would you rather do it your way - and die?  
Katniss eyes them both ... then walks away. We DISSOLVE TO:   
•  
•  
•  
56 •  
INT. TRAINING CENTER - KATNISS'S ROOM - NIGHT  
Katniss, alone. It's the night before the Garnes, and she's a  
wreck, no chance of sleeping. Staring at that Mockingjay pin.  
Then, a knock at her door. Must be Peeta. Great. She crosses  
to it, annoyed. Opens it.  
That fast, her jaw drops - because:  
Gale is standing here. Cleaned up. Dressed like an AVOX.  
GALE  
Hi, Katniss.  
Before Katniss can formulate a reply, we CUT TO:  
INT. TRAINING CENTER - DINING ROOM - LATE NIGHT  
Haymitch sits alone - buzzed, not hammered - until:  
EFFIE ( 0. S • )  
You really ought to get some sleep  
tonight, Haymitch .  
Effie. She seems less pitched than usual. More genuine.  
EFFIE (CONT'D)  
Are you sober?  
HAYMITCH  
Basically. Mostly. Had to honor my  
pledge to our Tributes.  
(no reply)  
Besides, tonight is not about booze.  
It's about bread and circuses.  
EFFIE  
Huh?  
HAYMITCH  
Somebody asked a Roman emperor once,  
"How do you get a public to give up  
all its rights without a protest?"  
And he said, "Easy. Just give them  
bread and circuses."  
EFFIE  
Haymitch! Govern yourself! People  
could be listening •  
And she goes. He pounds his fist on the table ..•   
•  
•  
•  
57 •  
INT. TRAINING CENTER - KATNISS'S COMPARTMENT - RESUMING  
Katniss pulls Gale into her room, scared to death for him.  
KATNISS  
How did you--  
GALE  
A coal train. Then I stole an i.d. to  
get around the city.  
KATNISS  
That was reckless, Gale. They kill  
people for infiltrating the Capitol.  
GALE  
I thought I could help you.  
KATNISS  
You can help me by taking care of  
Prim and my mother. I can't do this  
if I'm worrying about--  
GALE  
It's Prim that asked me to come. She  
wanted you to see something.  
KATNISS  
Oh.  
*  
*  
*  
He extracts something from inside the jumpsuit he's been *  
wearing. Four pieces of ARTIST'S PAPER. He lays them out:  
FOUR DRAWINGS OF KATNISS stare up at us now. Sketches,  
lovingly rendered. Beautiful ... She sags a bit.  
KATNISS (CONT'D)  
Gale. You shouldn't've--  
GALE  
I didn't draw them, Katniss. Peeta  
did. We saw his Mom throwing them  
into a dumpster after The Reaping.  
Katniss is silent; it's a lot to take in.  
GALE (CONT'D)  
You don't like trusting people; I  
know that. But this time you should.  
He'll protect you •  
KATNISS  
How do you know?  
*  
*  
*  
*   
•  
•  
•  
GALE  
Guys do dumb things sometimes, when  
they're •••  
58 •  
The sentence fades; he can't finish it. Tons going unsaid.  
KATNISS  
We didn't get to say goodbye, before.  
GALE  
No. And I'm not gonna say it now.  
'Cause I'm planning to see you again,  
after The Games. Okay?  
(she shrugs, doubts it)  
You're the best hunter I know,  
Katniss. Even better than me. You  
know how to kill.  
KATNISS  
Not people.  
GALE  
How different can it be, really?  
That hovers. They're both sad as hell.  
KATNISS  
You should go. There's a curfew.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
GALE *  
I'm serious. I'm not saying goodbye. *  
KATNISS *  
Then... *  
She puts those three fingers to her lips, offering him that *  
same wordless gesture. He nods, eyes welling. Returns it. *  
Then he opens the door. And her eyes go wide once again: *  
••. because Lavinia is out here, waiting in the hall. Gale *  
nods to her - which tells Katniss that Lavinia is the one who *  
got him into this building. Hence Katniss's utter awe.  
GALE  
We'll be watching... *  
Katniss is speechless. Lavinia can't acknowledge it. Gale *  
nods, smiles ••• then follows the Avox down the hall... *  
INT. CAPITOL - JUVENAL CASINO/SPORTS BOOK - LATE NIGHT *  
A decadent showplace, acres of brightly-lighted darkness. *   
•  
•  
•  
59 •  
GIANT ELECTRONIC BOARDS in here give us COLOR-CODED ODDS on  
every sporting event in Panem - numbers that change at  
dizzying speeds as bets come in from across the nation.  
One electronic wall is dedicated solely to the Hunger Games.  
There are "proposition bets" here - odds on which Tribute  
will die first, what the first cause of death will be, and an  
"over-under" on how many Tributes will fall on the first day.  
And, of course, there are odds on who's going to win.  
At the top are the favorites. Cato at 3-to-1. Marvel at 7-to2. Thresh at 4-to-1. Peeta's way down, at 25-to-1. Even at  
this hour, the line at the BETTING WINDOWS is twenty-deep.  
Haymitch stands in the back of the Sports Book, eyeing all  
those numbers ••. until his eyes land on the BOTTOM of the  
betting board, where the LONG-SHOTS are listed.  
There, listed at 100-to-1 ..• is Katniss Everdeen.  
Haymitch tightens. She's going to die, and he knows it.  
INT. TRAINING CENTER - KATNISS'S ROOM - EARLY MORNING  
Dawn breaks. Katniss awakens ... and gasps:  
••• because Haymitch is here, kneeling by the edge of her bed.  
Hasn't slept all night. He leans in with quiet urgency:  
HAYMITCH  
When the gong sounds, get the hell  
out of there. The Cornucopia is  
always a blood-bath, and you're not  
up to it. Just clear out, put as much  
distance as you can between yourself  
and the others, and find a source of  
water. I'm not gonna send you  
anything you can find on your own.  
Katniss nods. He's about to go on, when:  
A MOUNTED TV pops on, "Reminding all Tributes to wake up and  
gather in the Lobby of the Training Center!"  
Haymitch eyes it anxiously. Katniss too ••• until:  
HAYMITCH (CONT'D)  
Remember this - it's important:  
You don't win in there by killing  
people - despite what Seneca thinks.  
You win by not dying.  
(MORE)  
*  
*   
•  
•  
•  
HAYMITCH (CONT'D)  
(Katniss nods)  
Run. Hide. Cheat if you have to. Let  
them kill each other. But stay alive.  
Katniss got that, every word. On her face, we CUT TO:  
INT. HOVERCRAFT - FLYING - MORNING  
60.  
The Tributes are airlifted in a HOVERCRAFT. No one talks -  
just eyeing one another, or the floor.  
A NURSE carrying a nasty-looking SYRINGE approaches Katniss.  
NURSE  
Still, please. This is your tracker.  
Katniss nods. Nurse injects her forearm, painfully, and moves  
on to Rue. Katniss stares out the window. Wilderness below .••  
Then the windows suddenly BLACK OUT - screens rising up.  
PEETA  
I guess we're getting close •••  
INT. TRANSPORT - MOVING - MORNING  
A VAN, its windows BLACKED OUT. The Tributes ride in silence •  
Fists clenching, unclenching, feet tapping, throats clearing,  
Cato doing PUSH-UPS. The van disappears into a tunnel ••.  
INT. UNKNOWN UNDERGROUND SITE - CORRIDOR - MORNING  
A PEACEKEEPER leads Katniss to a door. On it, the words,  
"This Launch Room was used on Day One of the 74th Hunger  
Games by Katniss Everdeen - Female, District 12."  
Peacekeeper opens the door, revealing a dressing room.  
INT. UNKNOWN UNDERGROUND SITE - LAUNCH ROOM - MORNING  
She's in simple tawny pants, light green blouse, brown belt,  
thin hooded black jacket, leather boots over socks. Cinna  
braids her hair. Katniss just stares. Numb silence.  
CINNA  
Expect some cool nights. The jacket's  
designed to reflect body heat.  
She nods, tries to affix her mockingjay pin onto her outfit.  
But her hand is shaking so badly, she can't do it.  
Cinna smiles warmly, takes the pin, affixes it for her .  
*   
•  
•  
•  
61 .  
CINNA (CONT'D)  
Do you want to talk, Katniss?  
She shakes her head. He takes her hand. There are no words.  
Just dread, hanging .•• until they hear a GONG - and their  
eyes lock - as the voice echoes loudly:  
TEMPLESMITH (V.O.)  
Ladies and gentlemen, let the 74th  
Hunger Games begin!  
So this is it. She shuts her eyes tight. Opens them again. *  
Cinna nods, trying to be of comfort. But he's fighting tears. *  
Katniss moves to a CIRCLE cut into the floor. So scared... *  
CINNA  
I want you to know something - we're  
not allowed to bet. But if I could,  
my money woµld be on you.  
(she half-nods)  
Good luck, Girl on Fire ...  
She shakes, terrified, as the circle - a PLATFORM - rises,  
pushing her up. The ceiling above her OPENS into darkness •  
INT. CYLINDER - MOVING - CONTINUING  
She stands on the platform, rising through a pitch-black  
CYLINDER. Heart thumping. As she hears:  
TEMPLESMITH (V.O.)  
Tributes, the Arena is about to be  
revealed to you. DO NOT leave your  
platform until the countdown has  
concluded. The penalty will be  
severe.  
The platform rises. Then, BLINDING LIGHT from above.  
DAYLIGHT. Katniss's cylinder now emerges from blackness, to:  
EXT. THE ARENA - CORNUCOPIA - CONTINUING  
And she sees it, at last: the ARENA. It's a FOREST - to her  
right is a LAKE. To her left, sparse piney WOODS.  
And all around her, the 23 OTHER TRIBUTES, each emerging just  
as she does, their platforms settling now. 24 sets of eyes  
landing on the very same thing - 100 yards from here:  
A giant golden CORNUCOPIA, its mouth 20 feet high, spilling  
over with life itself: food, water containers, fire-starters,  
medicine, blankets, backpacks, and WEAPONS. As we hear:   
•  
•  
•  
TEMPLESMITH (V.O.)  
Good Luck! And may the odds be ever  
in your favor!  
A CLOCK begins to tick down. 60, 59, 58, 57 •..  
62 .  
Katniss scans the Cornucopia - all those weapons. Knives,  
spears, maces, clubs. And a BOW AND ARROWS ..•  
40 seconds, 39, 38 ••• There's nothing but a plain of hardpacked dirt between her and that bow, except the fact that  
the 23 other Tributes might be running for it too.  
She swallows hard, her breaths shallow. Watching the others:  
Cato, Clove, Marvel, Glimmer, Thresh, Bravura - they all look  
so steely. Aren't they terrified too? They don't seem it.  
But Rue does. The little thing is trembling. Fox-Face too ..•  
20 seconds, 19, 18 ••• The whole world is that bow. Katniss  
has to have it. Then she sees Peeta, looking right at her •••  
shaking his head as if to talk her out of running for it.  
Concentration broken, that fast. Katniss loses her edge .  
Nine seconds, 8, eyes darting, 6, 5, hands clenched, 3, 2 •..  
••• until Bravura can't wait any longer. He steps off his  
platform just as the clock hits one, and:  
..• he EXPLODES, just like that. A LANDMINE - sending pieces  
of him spraying in all directions. The countdown stops.  
No one breathes. Or blinks. We hear a CANNON BLAST.  
Then the clock resumes - ONE, ZERO - before Katniss can  
regroup. And a LOUD GONG goes off •  
..• and it has begun. The Tributes burst from their platforms,  
racing for the Cornucopia.  
It's a dizzying, chaotic blur - CHILDREN, running for  
weapons. We hear our first SCREAM. Katniss turns. A GROAN  
nearby - someone dying. CANNON BLAST #2.  
There's a loaf of bread ten feet away, beside a folded up  
sheet of plastic and an orange BACKPACK. Katniss lunges  
forward, grabs the bread, the plastic, and •.•  
Wait, there are suddenly FOUR HANDS on the backpack: hers and  
those of the BOY FROM 9. They grapple for it. Both confused,  
disoriented, desperate. His eyes narrow, determined.   
•  
•  
•  
63 •  
Then a lost look crosses them. And red spray plumes from his  
mouth. He staggers forward, releasing his grip on the pack .  
... revealing a knife in his back - thrown from 20 yards away -  
by Clove, who has two more knives in hand. Katniss freezes.  
Then she wheels, sprinting away while throwing the backpack  
over her shoulders. We hear a deadly WHIZZING sound ••.  
This knife implants itself in the backpack. Katniss keeps  
running, doesn't look back, leaving behind the horror of the  
Cornucopia. Adolescents killing each other.  
And each time a body falls, another CANNON BLAST can be  
heard. Three, four, five ••• Katniss keeps running. We CUT TO:  
EXT. FOREST - MOVING - 20 MINUTES LATER (DAY) *  
Katniss still running. She pulls off the backpack and removes *  
the knife, slides the knife into her belt... *  
EXT. FOREST VALLEY - MOVING - DAY  
The land slopes down into a VALLEY. Katniss is jogging now,  
head on a swivel - looking for danger .•• or water .  
Up ahead, she sees a rabbit. She reaches for her bow - out of  
habit. But she doesn't have one. Takes a tentative step.  
Startled, the rabbit runs away. Katniss swallows hard.  
EXT. TREE - DAY  
Katniss sits, parched and panting. Opens the backpack.  
The contents: One thin black sleeping bag, pack of crackers,  
pack of beef strips, bottle of iodine, box of wooden matches,  
coil of wire, sunglasses, a half-gallon water jug - EMPTY.  
EXT. ANOTHER TREE - DAY  
Desperately thirsty, she cuts into a tree with the knife,  
slicing away the outer bark to get to a softer inner bark.  
Not easy to chew, but it'll have to do.  
EXT. A THIRD TREE - DAY  
She rigs a TWITCH-UP SNARE at the base of a tree. In the  
distance, MORE CANNON BLASTS, several of them.  
EXT. TREE BRANCH - NIGHT  
Katniss, on a branch 50 feet up, bunking in:  
*  
*   
•  
•  
•  
64 •  
She loops her BELT around a branch to secure her sleeping  
bag. Climbs in the bag ••.  
EXT. CORNUCOPIA - NIGHT  
Hours ago, there was a bloodbath here. Now all is still.  
Bodies lie on the ground, mere feet from the Cornucopia.  
Then DUST kicks up, a furious gust of air •.. as a HOVERCRAFT  
descends. Tentacle-like ARMS extend from it, gathering the  
bodies one by one, pulling them up and in .••  
INT. GAMES CENTER - SAME  
Seneca watches 13 SCREENS at once - monitoring each Tribute.  
TEMPLESMITH (V.O., ON TV)  
Night One ends with eleven Tributes  
dead, thirteen still in play. It's  
always thrilling to guess how it'll  
unfold from here, now that the  
jitters of Day One have gone and the  
Tributes have a moment to strategize.  
Their Mentors begin to play a role  
now too, scrambling to line up the  
Sponsors whose gifts might mean the  
difference between life and death.  
Certainly is a good time to have rich  
benefactors! By the way, for all you  
gamblers out there, the first three  
deaths today were the Boy from 4, and  
the Girls from 6 and 10. A 200-to-1  
shot if you bet it as an Exacta!  
EXT. TREE BRANCH - NIGHT (RESUMING)  
Katniss is alone. NIGHT CREATURES chitter around her. Above  
her, IMAGES are projected onto the sky. FACES ••• of today's  
casualties: Bravura, and the Boy from 9, and others.  
But no Peeta. Katniss sighs, relieved. The last face is  
replaced by the CAPITOL SEAL, as the sounds of the NATIONAL  
ANTHEM begin to soar •••  
INT. STAIRWELL - LOCATION UNKNOWN - NIGHT  
Lavinia, the Avox, walks down a dank, dark STAIRWELL - Gale  
right behind her. Then Lavinia opens a door, revealing:  
INT. AVOX BARRACKS - LOCATION UNKNOWN - CONTINUING  
That fast, Gale is breathless. Aghast at what he's seeing:  
*  
*  
*  
*   
•  
•  
•  
65 .  
An underground BARRACKS. Row after row of tin BUNKS, triplestacked; swap the tin for wood and this'd be Auschwitz.  
Filthy. Scary. Home to 5,000 miserable INMATES:  
Avoxes - of every age. In every bunk. Their spirits broken,  
eyes lifeless. Gale turns, stunned and humbled.  
GALE  
This is where they •.• keep you?  
Lavinia nods. Gale's floored. She leads him to an empty bunk. *  
EXT. ARENA - TREE BRANCH - PRE-DAWN *  
Katniss, belted onto that branch, is awakened - by the sound  
of SNAPPING TWIGS. Her eyes bounce open, instant vigilance.  
A GIRL TRIBUTE runs by, fifty feet below - tired, hungry,  
scared. The Girl finds a nearby rock to hide behind. Katniss  
stays still. SUPER: "DAY TWO".  
Then, a distinct sound: two rocks being rubbed together,  
sparking. And ••• SMOKE, a thin wisp of it, rising up from  
behind that rock. Katniss mutters, incredulous, to no one:  
KATNISS  
Idiot.  
The smoke snakes its way up. Her eyes close. We CUT TO:  
EXT. TREE BRANCH - ONE HOUR LATER (DAWN)  
Katniss is awakened again - this time by the HEAVY FOOTFALLS  
of SEVERAL PAIRS OF BOOTS, coming right at her. Trouble.  
She goes rigid, frightened to see SIX TRIBUTES down there,  
running this way - hunting as a pack. Not good.  
They flank the large rock that the Fire-Starter is behind •.•  
and Katniss hears the rest: A shocked scream. A plea for  
mercy. "Please!" ... Then death. Followed by a CANNON BLAST.  
The PACK-MEMBERS emerge from behind the rock. Katniss can see  
their arms, legs - then faces - both Tributes from 1, both  
Tributes from 2, the Girl from 4. And their voices now:  
GLIMMER  
What's he doing back there?  
CLOVE  
He's such a romantic - maybe he's  
cutting her heart out!  
*   
•  
•  
•  
66 .  
The others laugh; then a THIRD BOY emerges from the kill.  
And Katniss's eyes go wide. Utterly shocked to see:  
PEETA  
Let's go .  
... Peeta. Face swollen, a bloody bandage on his arm, fighting  
in a pack with these monsters. A horrible betrayal.  
Katniss is frozen. I must be seeing things. But she's not.  
It's Peeta. The Pack drifts away, as:  
CATO  
Okay. Now we find your girlfriend.  
PEETA  
I tried to tell you, she wouldn't be  
dumb enough to start a fire.  
With that they're gone. Katniss is livid, reeling, as:  
INT. DISTRICT 12 - THE SEAM - SCHOOLROOM - DAY  
Prim sits at a ragged desk in a threadbare SCHOOLROOM. Her  
whole class watches The Games on a beautiful TELEVISION. So  
Prim is watching her sister, as:  
TEMPLESMITH (ON TV)  
Pack-hunting is a sound strategy; we  
see it every year. But it's the first  
time I can recall a Tribute from  
Twelve being included in one. Katniss  
seems pretty shocked by it too! Some  
boyfriend, that Peeta! Ouch!  
Templesmith chuckles. Prim just shuts her eyes, whispers:  
PRIM  
Katniss •..  
EXT. TREE BRANCH - RESUMING  
Stillness. Then the top of this tree begins to blow sideways - *  
Katniss has to hang on, literally. A WHOOSH OF AIR .  
••• it's another HOVERCRAFT, descending. The arms extend from  
it, disappearing behind that boulder. Next thing Katniss sees  
is the body of Fire-Starter Girl, vanishing into the craft.  
EXT. FOREST - LATER DAY  
A SCORCHING SUN overhead - Katniss panting as she walks.  
*  
*   
•  
•  
•  
67 .  
She pulls those SUNGLASSES from her backpack, tries them on.  
They distort her vision entirely. She puts them back again,  
drags herself to the site of the SNARE she'd set up. Inside,  
a dead rabbit. She grabs it, wearily.  
EXT. FIRE-STARTER SITE - DAY  
She cooks the rabbit over the still-hot coals of the fire  
left behind by the dead girl.  
But no smoke rises from it because she's rigged a CLOTH over  
the fire, propped up by sticks, to absorb the smoke.  
Her lips have cracked. She coats them with grease from the  
rabbit. Swallowing is an effort, like razors in her throat.  
EXT. FIRE-STARTER SITE - LATER DAY  
She wraps up half the rabbit, puts it in her pack. Steps out  
from the tree's shade .•• into that killing sun again •.•  
EXT. GLADE - TWO HOURS LATER (DAY)  
Parched, weak, she snaps a branch in two, turns it into a  
walking stick. Up ahead is a patch of BERRIES. At last.  
She kneels down, grabs at them, just about to pop them into  
her mouth ... when she stops herself. She knows these berries.  
KATNISS  
Nightlock.  
She tosses them away and keeps going.  
EXT. GLEN - HOURS LATER {DAY)  
Katniss sags against a boulder - lips burning, eyes shut, sun  
beating down on her. What comes out is a barely audible plea:  
KATNISS  
Water, Haymitch. Please ...  
INTERCUT WITH/INT. GAMES CENTER - HAYMITCH'S QUARTERS - SAME  
Haymitch, of course, is watching. Effie eyes him.  
HAYMITCH  
Water she can find on her own ...  
He pours himself a cup of COFFEE, slugs down a bitter gulp .  
*   
•  
•  
•  
68 •  
EXT. MUDDY PATCH - AN HOUR LATER  
Katniss stumbles, weary. The ground starts to spin. She keeps  
moving, leaning on that stick.  
Then she drops, collapsing. Silence.  
INT. GAMES CENTER - HAYMITCH'S QUARTERS - SAME  
Haymitch just saw that, of course - Katniss, in a heap •••  
INT. ARENA - MUDDY PATCH - RESUMING  
Katniss is flat on her back, delirious. We MOVE IN ON HER  
FACE - then down her shoulders, an arm, a hand, fingers .••  
••• when we notice that they're moving in something. Mud.  
That means water. Her eyes SNAP OPEN. She rolls on to her  
stomach and starts to crawl, urgently, trying to find the  
source wetting this ground. Crawling in mud, like an animal.  
Up ahead, a tangle of plants. She plows through it, to:  
EXT. ARENA - POND - CONTINUING  
And there it is, a POND. But she doesn't drink from it.  
Instead she grabs her WATER-JUG, fills it. Drops an IODINE  
PILL into it - and starts counting:  
KATNISS  
One, two, three, four, five, six .••  
Still counting. The patience is inhuman.  
INT. GAMES CENTER - SAME  
Seneca, watching - along with 15 bored Gamesmakers •..  
SENECA  
How long since our last event?  
BETTO  
Eight hours ago, Sir. The girl from  
Seven, behind the rock.  
SENECA  
Then we're due. On my signal •••  
EXT. ARENA - POND - FIVE MINUTES LATER  
Katniss, waiting before she can drink the water safely •••  
*  
*   
•  
•  
•  
KATNISS  
Two-hundred ninety-eight. Two-hundred  
ninety-nine ... Three-Hundred.  
69 •  
Now she can drink. She empties the jug into her mouth, almost  
crying from relief. One long delicious chug.  
She refills it, drops another Iodine pellet in. Starts  
counting again. One, two, three--  
.•• until a THUNDEROUS OUND snaps her head around. She turns:  
••• toward a horror -- TERRIFIED ANIMALS, bursting out of the  
woods in a STAMPEDE, coming this way ••.  
Because a WALL OF FLAMES is behind them - mountainous, fastmoving - a FOREST FIRE, barrelling at us.  
Katniss is spun around and nearly trampled by the panicking  
animals. She turns, fleeing, carrying that jug like a  
football, her backpack bouncing on her back.  
EXT. WOODS - MOVING - CONTINUING  
Suddenly, everything around her is on fire, every tree .•• She  
dodges a burning BRANCH, jumps over a burning LOG. But the  
tail of her jacket catches on fire.  
She dives to the ground head-first, rolls over twice to  
smother the fire. Then she's off again, running alongside the  
animals, their panicked screams adding to the terror.  
INT. DISTRICT 12 - SCHOOLROOM - RESUMING  
Prim, watching. It's unbearable. Around her, silence.  
EXT. WOODS - STONE OUTCROPPING - MOMENTS LATER  
Katniss gets to the other side of a huge rock - nothing  
burning within fifty yards of her. She sags back, gasping.  
Searing pain in her chest, but she's unburned. She stuffs the  
water-jug back into the backpack .  
• • . until a strange thin HISS cuts the air. She looks up.  
••• as a FIREBALL whizzes within an inch of her head,  
IMPLODING on the boulder behind her.  
This wasn't part of the forest fire. It was MAN-MADE, the  
size of an apple .•• and it was aimed right at her.   
•  
•  
•  
70 .  
She bolts up, sprinting away. Hears another HISS. Flattens  
herself to the ground as a SECOND FIREBALL surges over her,  
slamming into a tree, instantly immolating it.  
She gets to her feet. Running. Gasping. Smoke everywhere. A  
THIRD HISS - this fireball so close it takes six inches off  
her braid. But she keeps running. No animals in sight now.  
Fire on all sides of her. Up ahead is the edge of a CLIFF --  
we can't see what's below it. A FOURTH HISS cuts the air ..•  
She runs blindly, eyes burning. The FOURTH FIREBALL blazes  
across her left calf, setting it on fire. Instant agony.  
Fire bearing down on her, that precipice up ahead ••. Another  
HISS - another FIREBALL coming at her. She's running, crying,  
dying. And here comes the cliff. It's that or burn to death.  
SHE JUMPS, blind, no idea what's below -- that last FIREBALL  
barely misses her. Then she sees what's beneath her:  
A VALLEY FLOOR, 500-feet down. Death. She plummets, helpless.  
INT. GAMES CENTER - RESUMING  
Seneca and his Staff watch her tumble through the air ...  
Seneca allows a grin, because he knows what's coming:  
EXT. ARENA - CLIFF - FALLING - RESUMING  
Katniss, falling, hurtling into oblivion, eyes shut •.•  
.•• when suddenly, she LANDS, in mid-air, bouncing up as if  
she'd hit an unseen TRAMPOLINE.  
Actually, she has. It's another PLASMA FIELD - stretching  
across this vast chasm. Christ. Katniss bounces on it gently  
now - in utter shock.  
A STEEL LADDER has been drilled into the face of the cliff  
from which she just leapt. She eyes it, awed.  
INT. GAMES CENTER - RESUMING  
Seneca beams. The Staff applauds. He shrugs modestly.  
EXT. FOREST - POOL - LATER (EVENING)  
Katniss is on solid ground again, lying on her belly, her  
hands plunged into a tiny pool •   
•  
•  
•  
71 •  
The flames painted on her nails are chipping off. Good. She's  
had enough of fire now. She sits up, cuts the remains of her  
pant-leg away, braces herself •.• and nearly faints:  
SEARED FLESH stares back at her. Her CALF, bright red. She  
tries to breathe, but can't. Agony is corning; she knows that:  
She grabs the PLASTIC SHEET from her backpack, folds it into  
a palm-sized square. Puts it in her mouth, bites down •..  
••• and plunges the leg into the pond. The pain is awful - her  
eyes tearing. But she leaves the leg in there.  
She swallows a gulp from her jug. Refills it again, drops  
another Iodine pellet in. Functioning .••  
She empties her backpack, starts inventorying all her  
belongings again. Methodically. It's comforting somehow. She  
looks around, spots a TALL PINE. The sun's setting •••  
INT. CAPITOL - GAMES CENTER - MISSION CONTROL - NIGHT  
A quiet night-shift. Betto at his monitor. Then something *  
suddenly amuses him. He looks at his watch and calls out:  
BETTO  
Whoa. 10:36. You're an hour ahead of  
last year's time, Hayrnitch. Good!  
Reveal Haymitch - standing in the doorway, an object of scorn  
in here. Another Staffer, DELANO, grumbles.  
DELANO  
Damn it.  
*  
Delano tosses Betto a 2-Florin COIN, (paying off a wager.) *  
Betto chuckles. Hayrnitch nods, used to it by now... *  
HAYMITCH  
My Tribute needs medicine, for her  
leg. I'd like to see Seneca--  
BETTO *  
As always, he anticipated your  
request and ruled on it before he  
went to bed. But you can feel great  
about staying sober long enough to  
advocate on her behalf. Well done.  
Laughter from the Staffers cuts right through us ...  
HAYMITCH  
May I see him tomorrow then?  
-  
•  
•  
•  
BETTO  
Tomorrow you'll be face-down drunk,  
just like every year. Please do let  
us know the exact time you take that  
first drink, though, 'cause we have  
an actual office pool on that one.  
(more derisive laughter)  
See ya next year, Haymitch.  
72 •  
A public undressing. And Haymitch can't fire back. He turns  
and leaves. Laughter follows him out the door.  
EXT. WOODS - PINE - SUNSET  
Katniss climbs, wincing each time her calf hits bark. Agony.  
EXT. WOODS - PINE - BRANCH #1 - EVENING  
Fifty feet up. She settles painfully atop her sleeping bag.  
The Capitol Seal fills the sky above. The Anthem plays.  
She closes her eyes, her hand clutching Clove's SERRATED  
KNIFE. We DRIFT DOWN, to that burned leg ...  
EXT. WOODS - PINE - BRANCH #1 - LATER NIGHT  
Katniss is half-asleep, her leg aching .•. when she hears  
SPLASHING below. Her head snaps around. She looks down ..•  
.•• to see the CAREER PACK: Cato, Clove, Marvel, Glimmer, a  
GIRL FROM 4 ..• and Peeta. All of them looking up at her.  
CATO  
Well whaddaya know?  
Katniss tightens. Glimmer draws back that BOW.  
MARVEL  
Don't bother. I got her.  
He starts to climb the tree - pure menace, coming at us.  
Katniss is already fifty feet up, but there's ANOTHER BRANCH  
*  
30 feet higher. She puts the KNIFE in her teeth, and climbs, *  
painfully, her calf searing. She endures it.  
Marvel, less nimble than Katniss, crashes back down to the  
ground, taking a low branch with him - as Katniss reaches:  
EXT. PINE - BRANCH #2 - CONTINUING  
She settles in, protected by height and foliage. But:   
•  
•  
•  
73 •  
GLIMMER  
I'll get her.  
Glimmer, her blue eyes blazing, fires an arrow - straight up.  
The arrow misses Katniss narrowly, runs out of steam, hits  
its apogee, and starts to fall back to Earth.  
Katniss grabs it in mid-air, and waves it mockingly at The  
Careers. Glimmer smolders.  
PEETA  
Let her stay up there. She's not  
going anywhere. We'll deal with her  
in the morning.  
Cato shrugs. The Careers drop their gear, settling in.  
Katniss is stuck now, 80 feet up. The Careers make camp .•.  
INT. CAPITOL - CITY CIRCLE - BAR - LATE NIGHT  
BARFLIES watch the Games. At a table in the corner Haymitch  
sips quietly. Defeated. Numbing himself ••. until:  
GALE (O.S.)  
What a coward you are.  
Haymitch looks up, and gets a shock: Gale - standing here.  
Haymitch is so thrown, he can't think up a reply.  
GALE (CONT'D)  
She needs medicine - before that leg  
gets infected.  
HAYMITCH  
It's Treason - sneaking into the  
Capitol. Punishable by Death. Don't  
you know that?  
Gale nods. Haymitch eyes him with drunken awe.  
HAYMITCH (CONT'D)  
And you risked it? For her? My, my.  
(no reply ••• )  
Two boys in love with her. I wish I'd  
known. It would've played great  
during the interviews.  
GALE  
She could die •  
*  
*   
•  
•  
•  
HAYMITCH  
Kid, she's not likely to survive long  
enough for that burn to be the thing  
that kills her.  
74 •  
Gale, his eyes now murderous, plants himself beside Haymitch.  
GALE  
You're supposed to be helping her -  
sending her what she needs.  
HAYMITCH  
If the Gamesmakers approve it. If  
Seneca approves it.  
GALE  
Then go to Seneca.  
HAYMITCH  
I just did. He said no. And asking  
again would be viewed as an act of  
dissent.  
Gale reacts - awe and disgust. Haymitch reads his mind:  
HAYMITCH (CONT'D)  
Yes, I'm a coward. And a drunk. I  
doubt you'd do any better on your  
twenty-fourth Games.  
He gulps down the rest of his drink. Signals for another. So  
it's over. But Gale won't let up:  
GALE  
Our fathers died together - in the  
mines. Did you know that?  
(Haymitch shrugs)  
It's how I met her, getting our  
condolence medals from the Mayor's  
Office. She was twelve - with a  
little sister and a mother who was  
falling apart. We started hunting  
together, to keep our families fed.  
I'll tell you something about her and  
those woods, they're the only place I  
ever saw her smile; she has a talent  
for them. The other Tributes don't  
know that yet, but they will.  
Personally, I don't think they have a  
chance against her. She's too good -  
if she has two legs to stand on •  
No reply. A WAITRESS sets another drink down. Uh-oh •••   
•  
•  
•  
GALE (CONT'D)  
Her whole life, she's never had  
anybody to help her. Now she's got  
you - and that's it - against all  
this. Are you really gonna let her  
die in there from something you  
could've stopped?  
On Hayrnitch's face, eyeing that drink ••• we CUT TO:  
EXT. PINE - BRANCH #2 - RESUMING - NIGHT  
Katniss rests against the tree trunk, her seared calf  
dangling off the branch. Below, the Careers sleep.  
75 .  
Then, a flicker. She squints, tracking it. Twenty feet away:  
A pair of EYES - watching her. Is it an animal ••• ? She grabs  
for that arrow, as if it might somehow defend her, then looks  
closer, in spotty moonlight ..• until she realizes:  
The pair of eyes staring at her .•. they belong to RUE - who  
has been hiding on a neighboring tree all along. 80 feet up.  
A silent moment, two girls, staring at one another ••. when  
Rue silently points a single finger, the universal gesture  
for "Look up, over your head." Katniss looks up •••  
And there it is, right above her, hanging from a tall branch:  
A WASPS' NEST. Big, round, the size of a beach-ball .•.  
INT. CAPITOL - CITY CIRCLE - BAR - RESUMING  
Hayrnitch and Gale just saw that.  
TEMPLESMITH (ON TV)  
Oh, Dear. Looks like she's picked the  
wrong branch to hide out on. That's a  
Tracker-Jacker nest above her. Two or  
three stings can be fatal.  
Gale fumes •.. as Hayrnitch closes his eyes with dread.  
EXT. PINE - BRANCH #2 - RESUMING  
Katniss looks up at the nest, then to Rue, then to the  
Careers sleeping below ..• And an idea hits her.  
She puts that knife back in her teeth, and climbs even  
higher. Agonizing, but she does it. Rue watching ...   
•  
•  
•  
76 .  
EXT. PINE - BRANCH #3 - CONTINUING  
She reaches the sky-high branch supporting the NEST, able now  
to hear the low, throaty BUZZ eminating from it.  
The branch is thin. She takes the knife from her teeth and  
makes a quiet cut on it. Gingerly. Silently. Then another.  
Now we get it; she wants to saw this branch off. Might take  
HOURS at this pace, but if she goes any faster or makes any  
noise she'll awaken the nest ... and the Careers.  
So she continues - slowly, methodically - with Rue watching  
from below. One patient cut after another. We CUT TO:  
EXT. PINE - BASE - CONTINUING  
Peeta is awake, but he can't hear or see her from here.  
PEETA  
Just want you to know - when we get  
her ••• She's mine.  
Reveal Cato, also awake. He nods, happy to oblige •••  
EXT. PINE - BRANCH #3 - MORNING  
Dawn. SUPER: "Day Three." Katniss hasn't slept. The branch is  
nearly sawed off. She looks down to Rue, "Ready?" Rue nods.  
95 feet down, the Careers sleep ••• until:  
Movement: Cato, beginning to awaken. Katniss is out of time.  
So she starts SAWING. Fast. Desperate. The branch starts to  
crack. The BUZZING in the nest grows louder. Cato looks up:  
CATO  
Hey!  
Katniss saws, fast as she can. The knife slips from her  
sweaty hands. She grabs at it, just barely catches it •  
.•• as the first TRACKER-JACKER angrily pops from the nest.  
It's BIG, with a golden-torso. Flying right at us. It lands  
on Katniss's knee. A STABBING PAIN as it stings her.  
Another flies at her - stings her in the neck. More PAIN. She  
blocks it out, keeps sawing - arm pumping, getting woozy.  
Rue hops to a distant branch like a lemur. Below, the other  
Careers are awakening - Cato yelling, "Get up!" Katniss saws,  
desperate to get through the last sinews of the wood •..   
•  
•  
•  
77 •  
Then it's done. We hear a SNAP. Cato runs away, as the whole  
branch plummets toward the ground .•.  
INTERCUT WITH/EXT. BASE OF THE TREE - CONTINUING  
The nest hits Earth and EXPLODES OPEN, TRACKER-JACKERS  
bursting out, enraged. That fast, they are a deadly swarm,  
stinging anything that moves. Peeta gets to his feet.  
PEETA  
To the lake! To the lake!  
The sound is awful - buzzing mixed with screams. The Careers  
run blindly, chased by the swarm, each stung repeatedly as  
they flee. Peeta too, legs pumping •..  
But Glimmer and the Girl from 4 are caught in their sleeping  
bags, quickly enveloped in a CLOUD OF WASPS. Overwhelmed.  
The Girl from 4, half-insane now, runs into a tree, staggers,  
disappears behind a rock. Glimmer shrieks, tries to swat the  
wasps with that bow, taking dozens of stings; then she falls.  
Her body begins to spasm, twitching madly. Then, death. The  
Tracker-Jackers depart. And an odd SILENCE returns ...  
Katniss is alone, (Rue nowhere in sight). She pulls the  
stingers from her knee and neck, then descends the tree ...  
EXT. BASE OF THE TREE - MOMENTS LATER  
She reaches the ground, bearing her backpack. Already, WELTS  
are growing from the stings. Her calf still searing •••  
She approaches the body of Glimmer, warily. It's barely human  
now - face distorted out of proportion. And still breathing.  
The tip of that BOW peeks out from beneath her.  
Katniss reaches under the faintly-breathing body to extract  
the bow. Glimmer's eyes flicker. Katniss avoids them, grabs  
the bow. Then the TEN ARROWS .••  
They're still clutched in Glimmer's fist. Katniss tries to  
pry the fingers away. Glimmer holds tight - fighting, even  
now. Her face a balloon, blood and GREEN OOZE everywhere.  
Katniss hears a CANNON, sees a HOVERCRAFT descending not far  
from here to get the Girl from 4. Soon, the craft will be  
coming for Glimmer - so this has to be done:  
She grabs a rock and SMASHES IT DOWN on Glimmer's hand. The  
fingers release their grip. Katniss grabs the arrows. *   
•  
•  
•  
78 •  
Then, a shock: Peeta racing toward us, through branches. He's  
carrying a SPEAR, his body covered in WELTS.  
Katniss tries to stand. Can barely do it. Lifts her bow, but:  
PEETA  
Why're you still here?!  
Huh? Katniss is at a loss. Maybe hallucinating .••  
PEETA (CONT'D)  
Go! Now! They're right behind me!  
Sure enough, we hear the SOUND OF THE CAREERS, coming this  
way. Katniss studies Peeta - he came back here to save me???  
Glimmer tries to yell. Peeta puts that spear into her chest.  
Run.  
PEETA (CONT'D)  
(at Katniss)  
Urgency in his eyes. Katniss turns ••. and runs.  
EXT. WOODS - MOVING - CONTINUING  
Katniss, running blindly, fleeing. She hears another CANNON.  
Up ahead is a POOL. She gets there, drops her backpack, dives *  
in - still clutching that bow and arrows •••  
A moment later, bow drawn, she surfaces - ready to fire.  
But no one's coming. The woods are still, until they start to  
move in a hallucinogenic way, swaying. Suddenly, ANTS appear  
out of thin air, floating toward her. IMAGES, wobbling:  
Her FATHER collapsing in a COAL MINE. Limbs falling off  
Katniss's body in the Town Square. Prim collecting them in a  
cart alongside berries she's gathered.  
Then those ANTS bore into our eyes, and Katniss passes out.  
EXT. WOODS - POOL - NIGHT  
She awakens where she fell, beside the pool, surprised to  
find that she's been COVERED by her sleeping bag. She blinks.  
A familiar face looks down at her from a branch above. Rue. *  
She's smiling. Katniss smiles too. *   
•  
•  
•  
79 •  
EXT. TREE - BRANCH #4 - NIGHT  
Katniss and Rue share a branch twenty feet up. Rue pulls some  
LEAVES from a fanny-pack. Starts chewing them.  
KATNISS  
How many are still alive?  
Rue answers, but her mouth is full of leaves so it's garbled.  
KATNISS (CONT'D)  
Huh?  
Rue spits out the leaves, chewed now into a PASTE .••  
RUE  
Ten. Including us. Let me see your  
neck.  
Katniss turns. Rue applies the wet paste to the TrackerJacker welt on Katniss's neck. Instant relief.  
RUE (CONT'D)  
You were smart to pull the stingers  
out. If ya don't, you die .  
Rue puts the paste on Katniss's knee. More relief.  
KATNISS  
Thank you.  
RUE  
There are Tracker-Jacker nests all  
over my District, so we always take  
these leaves with us when we work in  
the orchards.  
Rue now notices the horrible burn on Katniss's leg.  
RUE (CONT'D)  
Oh. I don't have anything for that.  
KATNISS  
I'll be okay. Are you hungry?  
Rue nods. Katniss reaches in her bag, pulls out the RABBIT  
she'd half-finished. Hands it to Rue - whose eyes go wide.  
RUE  
For me?  
Katniss nods. Rue tentatively accepts the rabbit ••• Takes a  
bite. Katniss watches her affectionately.   
•  
•  
•  
RUE (CONT'D)  
I never had a whole leg before.  
KATNISS  
I thought people from Eleven always  
had plenty to eat, since you grow  
everything there.  
RUE  
Oh, we're not allowed to eat the  
crops. They're for the Capitol. If  
you're caught you get whipped.  
Sometimes worse.  
80 •  
That lands. Rue spots the SUNGLASSES in Katniss's backpack:  
RUE (CONT'D)  
Can I try?  
KATNISS  
Those? They're useless. Can't see  
anything through 'em.  
RUE  
They're for night .  
(that threw Katniss)  
Night-vision. We use 'em in the  
orchards after sundown.  
Katniss pauses, chagrinned. Then pulls out the glasses, slips  
them on. Sure enough: NIGHT-VISION. Green, but clear .••  
RUE (CONT'D)  
The Careers have 'em too. They have  
all the stuff from the Cornucopia. In  
a camp by the lake.  
KATNISS  
How many of them?  
RUE  
Cato, Clove, Marvel - and the Boy  
from 3, he guards the supplies.  
KATNISS  
What about the Boy from my District?  
Peeta? Was he with them?  
Rue shakes her head. Katniss nods, pleased. Rue sags a bit.  
KATNISS (CONT'D)  
Don't be afraid, Rue. We can beat  
these guys.   
• ~--  
•  
•  
81.  
RUE  
How? You can't run on that.  
She looks to that seared calf. Katniss tightens, irritated.  
KATNISS  
It's fine.  
(Rue's unconvinced)  
They don't know how to be hungry like  
we do. They don't know how to forage.  
RUE  
They don't have to. They have  
everything.  
KATNISS  
We're gonna fix that tomorrow - and  
take all their stuff. After that,  
they're ours.  
RUE  
And then what?  
That one hovers, unanswered. Katniss is silent .  
INT. GAMES CENTER - SENECA'S QUARTERS - NIGHT  
Seneca is alone, looking down from his SPACIOUS SUITE at the  
Games Center below. Then, oddly:  
SENECA  
Hello, Haymitch. Are you lost?  
Reveal Haymitch, on the other side of a glass door. Seneca  
crosses to the door - but doesn't open it, leaving Haymitch  
in the hall, a spotless ELEVATOR LOBBY behind him.  
HAYMITCH  
Let me help her, Seneca. That leg is  
getting worse.  
(Seneca's silent)  
People like her. She's good theatre.  
SENECA  
Thanks for the insight.  
That fast, the elevator opens, and TWO PEACEKEEPERS emerge.  
SENECA (CONT'D)  
Great to see you, as always •   
•  
•  
•  
HAYMITCH  
She deserves better, damn it! People  
are starting to see that!  
SENECA  
Go, before the Capitol gets itself  
another Avox.  
82 •  
Peacekeepers grab Hayrnitch, yanking him into the elevator as:  
HAYMITCH  
If you're gonna put on a circus, at  
least make it a good one ••.  
That lands. The doors close. Irritated, Seneca moves to a  
desk, hits a button - messaging the Garnes Center below.  
Betto looks up. No one else can hear them:  
BETTO {THRU HEADSET)  
Sir?  
SENECA (INTO COMM-UNIT)  
Where are we on the muttations?  
BETTO  
At last count, ten of them had been  
successfully modified, Sir.  
SENECA  
I didn't ask where we are on ten of  
them. I asked where we are on all of  
them.  
He pounds a button, ending the communication •.•  
EXT. TREE - BRANCH #4 - RESUMING (NIGHT)  
Katniss and Rue share the sleeping bag. Stillness.  
RUE  
I like your pin.  
KATNISS  
Oh. My father loved mockingjays.  
RUE  
Me too. Sometimes I sing, and they  
spread it around the whole orchard.  
They carry messages for me •  
She sings four lovely notes, like a bird. Katniss smiles ..•  
*  
*  
*   
•  
•  
•  
83 •  
• •• until we hear a SOUND above them - FLUP! - followed by •••  
A tiny silver PARACHUTE, descending from on high - bearing a  
BOX. It lands right on Katniss's lap. She looks to Rue.  
KATNISS  
Could be for you.  
RUE  
I don't think so. Open it.  
Katniss does. Inside, a JAR - of BURN BALM! Katniss yelps:  
KATNISS  
Thank you, Haymitch!  
INT. GAMES CENTER - HAYMITCH'S QUARTERS - SAME  
Haymitch almost allows himself a moment of pride ••.  
EXT. RUE'S CLEARING - MORNING  
SUPER: "Day Four." Katniss's calf, remarkably, has almost  
fully healed overnight. She and Rue pack carefully .  
RUE  
The Boy from 3 will be standing  
guard. He's not very big, but he's  
always armed.  
(Katniss nods, unafraid)  
What'll you do with the food?  
KATNISS  
Burn it. Dump it in the lake. Eat it!  
(Rue giggles)  
Don't worry. I'll think of something.  
Destroying things is a lot easier  
than making them. You remember where  
the fires go?  
(Rue nods)  
We'll meet by our tree, where the  
nest was. Take the sleeping bag - in  
case I can't get back by night.  
RUE  
Okay. You know the whistle?  
(Katniss nods)  
If you hear the mockingjays sing it,  
it means I'm okay, only I can't get  
back yet •  
KATNISS  
I'll see you at dinner. Dress casual.   
•  
•  
•  
RUE  
You be careful.  
KATNISS  
You too, little duck.  
84 •  
A surprising HUG. Then they take off in opposite directions.  
EXT. THICKET - BY THE LAKE - DAY  
Katniss emerges from behind brush - scouting, listening for  
unseen threats, her bow taut and ready. There's her target:  
Four Careers, camped 100 yards from the Cornucopia ...  
Cato, Clove, Marvel - surly and covered in welts - and the  
BOY FROM 3. Their SUPPLIES are stacked in a PYRAMID: crates,  
plastic bins, a burlap sack, all covered by mesh netting.  
Katniss takes it in, eyes darting ... then:  
CATO  
Look!  
He's pointing at something. The others turn ..•  
SMOKE, rising in the distance. Katniss grins, as:  
EXT. GLEN - SAME  
Rue fans FLAMES in a fire, sending smoke. Then she runs off.  
EXT. CAREERS' CAMP - RESUMING  
The Careers arm themselves quickly. Cato in charge:  
CATO  
Everything rigged?  
BOY FROM 3  
We're rigged.  
The Boy From 3 arms himself as well. Then the four of them  
set out in pursuit of that smoke ...  
Silence - a long beat - Katniss waiting to be absolutely  
certain they're out of range .•• Takes a first step.  
Then she STOPS, abruptly. Just heard something: a rustling .  
..• as another Tribute emerges from nowhere, approaching the  
pyramid. It's FoxFace, the Girl from 5. Katniss watching now:   
•  
•  
•  
85 •  
FoxFace nears the Pyramid, doing an odd little HOP from one  
spot to the next as if avoiding something. Then she's there.  
She swipes some crackers from a crate at the Pyramid's base,  
and APPLES from the burlap sack, stuffed into her backpack.  
Then she hops away like a sprite, just as daintily as before -  
avoiding certain spots ••• as if they were mined •••  
Then she's gone. Katniss watches her vanish again, impressed -  
then studies the Pyramid -- that BURLAP SACK, hanging by a  
rope. It has apples inside. She approaches quietly.  
Fifty yards away now, her position slightly exposed. She  
grabs THREE ARROWS. Then, with blinding speed •••  
Three STRIKES, in mere seconds. The first rips a hole in the  
burlap sack. The second widens it. The third severs the rope  
by which the bag was hanging. Now, apples spill out ..•  
And when they hit the ground •.. BOOM! LANDMINES - EXPLODING.  
The blast blows Katniss backward, DISINTEGRATING the Pyramid  
of supplies. She's mid-air, as:  
MORE EXPLOSIONS rock the forest. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Dizzying,  
thunderous. A shower of debris. Katniss lands hard on her  
back. The air splitting around her.  
But suddenly, she can't hear it. Blood pours from her left  
ear, SOUNDS wobbling disorientingly. She tries to get to her  
feet, but her balance is off. She staggers. MORE EXPLOSIONS.  
Shell-shock, feeding panic. She knows she has to run, but .••  
A FLASH, in the corner of her eye. She turns ••• The Careers  
are coming back! She drags herself away, hides .••  
••• as the Careers return to see the damage. Cato's rage is  
instant: he grabs the Boy from 3, snaps his neck ...  
Dead, just like that. The boy slumps to the Earth. A CANNON  
goes off in the distance, but Katniss can hardly hear it.  
The Careers are arguing, trying to calm Cato down ••• then  
they set of£ in different directions, heavily armed, livid.  
Katniss can't move. The world is wobbling. But she rises ...  
EXT. FOREST - MINUTES LATER (DAY)  
Katniss stumbles - battered, bleeding, nearly deaf ...   
•  
•  
•  
86 •  
EXT. WOODS - RUE'S CLEARING - DAY  
Katniss taps the side of her head to make her ear function:  
No luck. She pours some water over it, washing blood away - a  
WHOOSHING sound that distorts things even further.  
Then, overhead, TWO MOCKINGJAYS land on a branch, eyeing her  
strangely. They emit a SONG - a few notes - with an urgency  
to it. A warning maybe. But Katniss can't hear it. Then:  
She spots SMALL FOOTPRINTS in the ground - Rue's - just as a  
SOUND pierces her deafness, horribly:  
A scream. From a child. Rue. God no. Katniss calls out:  
KATNISS  
Rue?  
No reply. She starts running, while drawing her bow •.•  
KATNISS (CONT'D)  
RUE? CAN YOU HEAR ME?  
RUE (O.S.)  
Katniss!  
KATNISS  
I'm coming, Rue! Hang on!  
Racing, through the leaves of a low-hanging branch, to see:  
Rue, on the ground, entangled in a net. And Marvel, five feet  
away, spear in hand, about to let it fly.  
He does so - just as Katniss fires an arrow at him.  
The two weapons pass one another in mid-air •••  
Marvel is hit, in the throat. He drops instantly. But Katniss  
can't celebrate •••  
••• because Rue's body is now curled around the spear. No ...  
KATNISS (CONT'D)  
Oh no ••• Oh no ••• Rue •••  
(head on a swivel)  
Are there more? Are there more?  
Rue shakes her head. Katniss pushes Marvel's body aside,  
kneels down, takes Rue's hand. A CANNON BLASTS .  
*   
•  
•  
•  
87 •  
RUE  
Did you blow up their food?  
KATNISS  
Every bit of it. Just stay still.  
The spear is buried in Rue's belly. She can barely breathe.  
Katniss cuts the netting away.  
RUE  
You're gonna win. You have to.  
KATNISS  
Stay still.  
Rue tightens, her hands spasming. Katniss holds on tighter.  
RUE  
Don't go, okay? Until ••.  
KATNISS  
I'm right here.  
Katniss moves in closer, trying NOT to look at the blood ...  
But Rue's going to die. They both know it. Their eyes meet.  
RUE  
Will you sing to me?  
KATNISS  
Sure. What do you--  
Rue shrugs; it doesn't matter. Katniss nods, opens her mouth.  
But no sounds come out. Her throat's too tight with tears.  
She gathers herself - just has to. Then she begins:  
KATNISS (CONT'D)  
Deep in the Meadow/Under a willow/  
A bed of grass/A soft green pillow/  
Lay down your head/Close your sleepy  
eyes/When they open again/The Sun  
will rise ..•  
Rue lets her eyes close. Katniss keeps singing:  
KATNISS (CONT'D)  
Here it's safe/Here it's warm/  
Daisies guard you from every harm/  
Dreams are sweet/They all come true/  
Here is the place where I--  
*   
•  
•  
•  
• .• when she's interrupted, by a CANNON BLAST. God, no ••.  
She looks down. Rue is dead. Katniss just stares ••.  
KATNISS (CONT'D)  
•.• love you.  
88 •  
Silence. Then those MOCKINGJAYS trill sadly. Katniss presses  
her lips to Rue's temple, releases Rue's tiny hand.  
Then she looks up, wanting those unseen cameras above to see  
her rage. It's hard to miss. She rises •••  
EXT. WOODS - MOMENTS LATER  
Katniss marches along, bereft but resolved, searching for  
something ..• Then she sees it: a bank of wildflowers.  
EXT. RUE'S CLEARING - MOMENTS LATER  
Katniss decorates Rue's body with flowers, one stem at a  
time. Covering Rue's wound, wreathing her head, weaving  
petals through Rue's hair. A sad, loving farewell •  
••• until all we can see of Rue is her tiny face. Then Katniss  
tenderly affixes that mockingjay pin on to Rue's clothes.  
EXT. DISTRICT 12 - TOWN SQUARE - DUSK  
People from Katniss's District watch, weeping, as:  
Katniss stands, almost at attention - and gives Rue that  
SILENT SALUTE we've seen twice now: three fingers to the *  
lips. While a mockingjay softly trills Rue's melody .••  
KATNISS (ON TV)  
'Bye, Rue.  
(through tears •.• )  
You're safe now. Good and safe •••  
Then the people in this Square, unseen by Katniss, return the  
gesture. Fingers to lips, the silent salute, as:  
EXT. DISTRICT 11 - TOWN SQUARE - DUSK  
Rue's home-town. Rural. THOUSANDS of FARMERS watch, bereft. *  
They too return the SILENT SALUTE to Katniss.  
But a few clusters of people are smoldering. TEENS. We can *  
feel them drifting away from the Town Square... *   
•  
•  
•  
89 .  
EXT. RUE'S CLEARING - LATER DAY  
Katniss quietly collects the items from Rue's backpack: *  
sleeping bag, water skin, extra socks, slingshot, some food.  
And, from Marvel's backpack: knives, spearheads, flashlight,  
leather pouch, med-kit, full water bottle, dried fruit.  
EXT. ARENA - CREEK - DUSK  
Katniss wanders, her guard down, too sad to be afraid. Then  
she stumbles onto something that makes her feel even worse:  
Rue's signal fire, still smoking. Katniss sags, lost. She  
hears two GROOSLINGS on a branch above •.•  
EXT. ARENA - CREEK - MINUTES LATER (EARLY EVENING)  
The Grooslings cook. Smoke wafts up. Katniss doesn't care.  
Then another SILVER PARACHUTE drifts down, landing at her  
feet. She opens the box •.• to find a LOAF OF BREAD inside .  
.•• with a note: "From the People of District 11."  
Katniss can barely react at first. Too touched. She breathes  
out a sad smile, then looks up to the sky:  
KATNISS  
My thanks to the people of District  
Eleven.  
She leaves this clearing behind - as we RETURN TO:  
EXT. DISTRICT 11 - TOWN SQUARE - RESUMING (NIGHT)  
The people of Rue's District watch in silence .•. Until: *  
CRASH! The window of a GOVERNMENT BUILDING just got shattered *  
by a thrown TRASH CAN. Every head turns. *  
CRASH! CRASH! Two more windows shatter on the other side of *  
the Square. Three spontaneous acts of dissent, right on top *  
of one another. Three different groups. Then a fourth. CRASH! *  
PEACEKEEPERS start after them now. But the THOUSANDS of *  
FARMERS gathered here suddenly fan out, "accidentally" *  
getting in the way of the Peacekeepers. *  
So the Window-Shatterers can disperse and scatter, protected, *  
as the Square expands with humanity. It's a first blow... *   
•  
•  
•  
INT. GAMES CENTER - SAME  
Seneca, monitoring the incident live, turns to Betto.  
SENECA  
Assemble the Gamesmakers. My office  
in five minutes ...  
EXT. TREE - BRANCH #4 - NIGHT  
90 •  
She's in her sleeping bag on a branch, alone. Up in the sky,  
the faces of the District 3 Boy, and Marvel ••• and Rue.  
Then the ever-present Capitol Seal ••• and the Anthem. We STAY  
WITH KATNISS as it plays. Rage hardening her face •.. until:  
TEMPLESMITH (O.S., OVERHEAD)  
Attention all Tributes!  
Templesmith. His voice booming out of thin air. Katniss goes  
still. Even the river hushes ..•  
TEMPLESMITH (O.S., CONT'D)  
The Gamesmakers have instituted a  
rule change. From this point forward,  
if two Tributes from the same  
District are the last to survive,  
both will be declared victors of The  
Hunger Games! Good Luck! And may the  
odds be ever in your favor!  
And just like that, the voice is gone. Katniss blurts out,  
without even meaning to:  
KATNISS  
Peeta!  
INT. CAPITOL - AVOX BARRACKS - SAME (NIGHT)  
Gale lies on a bunk - in the musty, stale air of the AVOX  
BARRACKS - 5,000 silenced souls around him. An everpresent TV  
just showed him Katniss, saying that name: Peeta •..  
Gale swallows a reaction ... as TINY FEET rumble past: A TEN  
YEAR-OLD BOY, chasing a GIRL through these barracks.  
The boy has fashioned a fake BOW-AND-ARROW from a stick and  
two knotted shoelaces, pretending to shoot at his quarry.  
Gale watches, touched. Saddened too. Then a HUGE NOISE, as:  
The barrack doors burst open. FIVE PEACEKEEPERS, shouting:  
*   
•  
•  
•  
91.  
PEACEKEEPERS  
Head count! Everybody up and in line!  
The Avoxes leap from their bunks, alarmed. Gale freezes ...  
LEAD PEACEKEEPER  
Move! Move! Everybody up!  
Lavinia looks to Gale, "It's okay. " But she' s scared too, *  
clearly. The Avoxes scramble into lines before their bunks,  
standing at attention. Gale follows their example .  
••. as that Lead Peacekeeper looks down a long row of them.  
LEAD PEACEKEEPER (CONT'D)  
We've had a report of an unauthorized  
inmate in these barracks. Anyone  
found harboring him will be punished!  
Gale's eyes just went wide. Lavinia's too. Oh no ..•  
LEAD PEACEKEEPER (CONT'D)  
Sergeant!  
PEACEKEEPER SERGEANT  
Sir!  
LEAD PEACEKEEPER  
Open every mouth in here until you  
*  
find one with a tongue in it. *  
That cues the PEACEKEEPERS to start down each row, swinging  
TASER STICKS at every single Avox. Each mouth shoots open, to *  
be checked. It's brutal, dehumanizing. But effective. *  
And Gale knows what'll happen when the Peacekeepers reach *  
him. Lavinia knows too. Now what? Gale tightens, awaiting the *  
inevitable test that is rapidly coming right at him ..•  
Then, a hand on his arm. He looks down. It's the Ten Year-Old  
Boy With the Bow, gesturing, "Follow me." Gale follows.  
Hurrying - through rows of bunks, hidden by all the  
commotion, with the Peacekeepers not far behind, until:  
The Boy points to the floor beneath a random bunk. Huh? The  
Boy points again •.. until Gale looks beneath the bunk:  
There's a GRATE in the floor. Oh. Gale kneels down, lifts the  
grate. A HOLE beneath it. He climbs in, replaces the grate •  
• •. just as Peacekeepers rumble past this bunk.   
•  
•  
•  
92 •  
INT. SEWER DUCT - CONTINUING  
Gale's now in a SEWER DUCT. No idea where it leads. But he  
starts crawling through it, hurrying away from here •••  
EXT. WOODS - MORNING  
Morning. "Day Five." Katniss has lit a big FIRE. Lots of  
SMOKE. She leaves it behind, setting out in search of Peeta.  
EXT. WOODS - STREAM - LATER DAY  
She walks through a stream - crouched, like a hunter.  
EXT. STREAM - SECOND LOCATION - DAY  
Scouting, eating her bread ••• when she spots a canteen.  
Empty. She keeps going. Then stops.  
At her feet, a barely visible FOOTPRINT .•.  
EXT. STREAM - THIRD LOCATION - DAY  
She kneels down, letting some SAND sift through her fingers •  
The sand falls into ANOTHER FOOTPRINT. She gets on her belly,  
blows the sand away, revealing a cleaner look at the print.  
It's pointing North. She follows •.•  
Moving quietly, until she sees a RED smudge on a boulder:  
Blood. She stops, draws her knife, eyes darting .••  
But she doesn't see anything. So she starts moving again -  
through leaves - cautiously, delicately - trying not to make  
a sound, wishing her hearing was working better •••  
••• when a VOICE pokes through, completely disembodied.  
VOICE ( 0. S. )  
I'm not dead.  
Katniss freezes. The voice seemed like it came from below her  
feet. Yet there's nothing but leaves down there ...  
Wrong. The leaves are moving. And they have a face. Peeta's.  
PEETA ("VOICE"' CONT ID)  
Just buried •  
He lies on this forest floor - camouflaged beneath mud,  
leaves, and twigs. We just caught a blink of his eye .••   
•  
•  
•  
KATNISS  
Peeta! What're you doing down there?  
PEETA  
Well, mornings I spend recovering  
from the Tracker-Jackers you dropped  
on my head. Afternoons and evenings I  
spend mostly bleeding to death.  
93 •  
She kneels down, lifts his head out of the mud, pulls a waterskin from her bag, puts it to his lips.  
PEETA (CONT'D)  
This mean you heard the announcement?  
(Katniss nods absently)  
I guess we're on the same team now.  
KATNISS  
Could that be real? Could we really  
make it out of here?  
PEETA  
I'll believe it if you do.  
He sits up, wincing in pain .  
KATNISS  
Are you hurt?  
No reply. Then she sees it, something uneven about the  
contour of his mud-caked leg. He shrugs, won't explain.  
So she brushes away some of the gunk camouflaging him - until  
it's right there, gaping at us:  
A GASH, in his leg. Hidden by mud but deep. Very. Damn it.  
PEETA  
Cato. When he found out I was trying  
to help you.  
KATNISS  
I can fix it, Peeta.  
PEETA  
Oh, you've got a hospital handy?  
KATNISS  
My mom was a healer once, remember?  
We saw all kinds of injuries from  
guys in the mines - just need to get  
you cleaned up so I can see how deep  
it goes. Can you walk?   
•  
•  
94.  
She grabs his hands and yanks him to his feet. Literally.  
He staggers, utterly unable to bear his own weight. She  
catches him, their faces suddenly an inch apart •••  
PEETA  
And remember, we're madly in love. So  
any time you want to kiss me, feel  
free.  
KATNISS  
Thanks. Have you eaten?  
PEETA  
No.  
One soldier carrying another off the battlefield, to:  
EXT. WOODS - RIVER/RIVERBANK - CONTINUING  
Katniss gets him to the RIVERBANK, props him up against a  
rock, spreads her PLASTIC SHEET on the ground beneath him.  
PEETA  
This isn't smart. You shouldn't be  
out in the open like this.  
She fills her water-jug in the river, returns to his side,  
starts searching for his JACKET-ZIPPER. Dried mud hides it.  
PEETA (CONT'D)  
Frosting. The last defense of the  
dying.  
KATNISS  
Nobody's dying.  
She unzips his jacket. Pulls it off him. Then his shirt -  
revealing TWO BURNS, and FOUR TRACKER-JACKER WELTS.  
KATNISS (CONT'D)  
You have underwear on, right?  
PEETA  
Yeah.  
KATNISS  
Good.  
She undoes his belt. Awkward, for both of them - but oddly  
stimulating. Unbuttons his PANTS, pulls them down •   
•  
•  
•  
95 .  
KATNISS (CONT'D)  
Sit.  
He sits on the plastic sheet. She slides his pants off,  
washes them in the river - delaying the inevitable. Leaves  
them to dry on a rock. Then returns.  
His leg wound is still covered in mud. She takes the waterjug, stands over him, hands him a thin STICK.  
PEETA  
How about that kiss?  
KATNISS  
It helps to bite down on something.  
He puts the stick in his mouth. She nods, then empties the  
jug onto his wound. He seizes with pain •••  
•.• because the gash in his leg goes down to the bone. We see  
PUS, lots of it. Katniss recoils, then feigns calm:  
KATNISS (CONT'D)  
Rue gave me some leaves that draw out  
infection. We just have to get you  
somewhere dry for a couple days.  
(Peeta doubts it ••. )  
And you have to eat something.  
PEETA  
I tried. It just comes back up again.  
KATNISS  
There are some dried pears in my bag.  
We'll try those. Up.  
She pulls him to his feet ••.  
INT. GAMES CENTER - HAYMITCH'S QUARTERS - SAME  
A sober Haymitch watches. On his TV, he sees PEOPLE IN THE  
CAPITOL STREETS, cheering for Katniss and Peeta.  
HAYMITCH  
Good. Good! More coffee, Effie?  
EFFIE  
Please.  
Effie's beside him. He pours her a cup ...   
•  
•  
•  
96 .  
EXT. WOODS - MINUTES LATER (DAY)  
Katniss labors to bear Peeta's weight as they inch their way  
through the woods. He's trying to stomach some pear slices.  
PEETA  
(kidding)  
Can't you go any faster?  
KATNISS  
Shut up and eat your pears.  
He enjoyed that. But every step is sheer agony on that leg.  
KATNISS (CONT'D)  
There's a cave a little farther up  
the river .••  
INT. CAVE - LATE DAY  
A big CAVE, its mouth concealed. Katniss covers the floor  
with pine needles, then lays out her sleeping bag. Peeta  
looks through her backpack, assessing supplies.  
KATNISS  
You need rest •••  
*  
*  
*  
She lowers him down - which puts her face mere inches from *  
his open wound. She cringes without meaning to.  
PEETA *  
Sorry. I know it's--  
KATNISS  
It's fine. I'm just, not a big fan of  
pus.  
PEETA  
Ya know, for such a lethal person  
you're kind of squeamish.  
KATNISS  
Your fever's still up. And we have to  
get some more food in you.  
PEETA  
I'm not hungry.  
KATNISS  
It wasn't a request •  
• .• which is when she notices the TINY CAMERA, mounted up high  
*  
in a back corner of the cave. Peeta notices it too. *   
•  
•  
•  
97 •  
• •• so it's hard to tell if this is performance, or sincerity: *  
PEETA (CONT'D)  
Katniss, thanks for finding me.  
KATNISS  
Twelves have to stick together,  
right?  
She starts to rise. He grabs her hand - dead serious:  
PEETA  
Listen, if I don't make it--  
KATNISS  
Sssshhh.  
PEETA  
But if I don't •••  
Before he can finish, she drops down and kisses him.  
Her first kiss - shocking the hell out of both of them - but  
it's just for the cameras; we're pretty sure. Then it ends .  
KATNISS  
You're not going to die. I forbid it.  
Okay?  
PEETA  
Okay.  
A brutal SHIVER shakes his body - that fever just racking  
him; it literally slams his mouth shut.  
KATNISS  
Get some sleep.  
PEETA  
What about you?  
KATNISS  
I will. In a bit.  
INT. GAMES CENTER - HAYMITCH'S QUARTERS - SAME  
Haymitch is@, and out the door, leaving Effie behind.  
HAYMITCH  
Finally! Something I can use!  
Effie giggles, excited. Haymitch heads off.   
•  
•  
•  
98 .  
INT. CAVE - LATER (EVENING)  
Another SILVER PARACHUTE lies on the cave floor, having just  
delivered a pot of BROTH. Peeta eats from it, while Katniss  
conceals the mouth of this cave with vines and branches.  
Peeta studies her - looking very much like a kid with a  
crush. She tears down the vines, dissatisfied.  
KATNISS  
Horrible.  
PEETA  
Looked okay to me.  
KATNISS  
Might've fooled a deer or something -  
but not Cato.  
She starts to rebuild it again ...  
INT. CAVE - LATER (NIGHT)  
The cave-mouth has been concealed now. Katniss eyes Peeta,  
asleep in the sleeping bag - then climbs in beside him •  
It's odd, being this close to him. Feeling him. She puts a  
hand to his forehead - it's burning hot.  
His eyes open. And here we are, inches apart. He strokes a  
stray hair from her forehead. It seems genuine, comforting.  
She wants it to go on, which surprises her.  
He smiles, nothing said. She lets her eyes close .••  
EXT. DISTRICT TWELVE - TOWN SQUARE - SAME  
The people of The Seam watch, rapt •.• But:  
EXT. CAPITOL - ALLEY - SAME (NIGHT)  
FEET, racing in panicked flight •..  
It's Gale, running. Up ahead is a RAILYARD. A block behind  
him is a PEACEKEEPER TRANSPORT, bearing a SEARCHLIGHT. Gale  
bounds a fence, falls into the railyard, as:  
EXT. RAILYARD - CONTINUING  
An UNIDENTIFIED HAND passes MONEY to a RAILYARD WORKER ... who  
throws open the DOOR of a RAILCAR •   
•  
ft  
•  
99 •  
. •. as Gale races across the railyard, jumping into that open  
car. The Railyard Worker shuts the door, runs away ..• mere  
seconds before the PEACEKEEPER SEARCHLIGHT lands on:  
Haymitch, an empty bottle in hand, pretending to be on a  
drunken stroll. (He just paid off the fleeing Railyard Guy).  
Behind him is another SCREEN beaming The Games. So even now, *  
Haymitch is able to watch Katniss sleeping ••• as: *  
HAYMITCH  
("slurred speech")  
Evenin', Officers!  
TWO PEACEKEEPERS lean out of the transport, annoyed.  
ANNOYED PEACEKEEPER #1  
Man, are you ever sober?  
They drive away. Haymitch pats the door of the car, twice.  
INTERCUT WITH/INT. RAILCAR - SAME  
Gale, as grateful as he is relieved, returns the signal. The  
train starts to pull away.  
Haymitch watches it go as he drifts out of the railyard .•.  
INT. CAVE - NOON  
"Day Six." Katniss awakens - to find Peeta sitting against a  
cave wall, holding her bow and arrow. On guard.  
PEETA  
It's nice, seeing you sleep. You  
don't scowl as much.  
KATNISS  
How long was I out?  
PEETA  
I don't know. It's noon.  
He looks even sicker this morning. Feverish, shaky. Damn it.  
She sits up - eyeing his leg. And her stomach drops.  
His wound's gotten worse. Much worse. RED STREAKS spider  
across the skin. Blood Poisoning. No doubt in her mind.  
PEETA (CONT'D)  
No good, huh?  
*  
*   
•  
•  
•  
KATNISS  
You'll be fine.  
PEETA  
I know what blood poisoning is,  
Katniss.  
100 •  
That stopped her. She studies his leg, then tells a lie:  
KATNISS  
We just have to outlast the others,  
that's all. The doctors in the  
Capitol will fix you up after we win.  
She's about to rise, but she stops herself - following some  
impulse she can't identify •.• and kisses his forehead.  
Gently, affectionately. It surprises them both. Then it ends.  
KATNISS (CONT'D)  
Sleep. I'll go get us some lunch.  
INT. CAVE - LATER DAY  
Peeta awakens, to find a SPREAD before him: roots, berries •  
And Katniss standing guard at the mouth of the cave.  
PEETA  
How do you do that? How'd you set all  
that up without me hearing you?  
KATNISS  
I'm light-footed.  
She just felt a twinge of guilt. Shakes it off.  
PEETA  
Sleeping helped. My leg feels better.  
Definitely on the mend.  
A lie. She knows that. The leg looks even worse. He shrugs.  
KATNISS  
You want me to stop worrying about  
you. I won't.  
PEETA  
I want you to save yourself.  
KATNISS  
Can't do that, Peeta. I owe you . *   
•  
•  
•  
PEETA  
No you don't.  
KATNISS  
Yeah I do. The first gift is always  
the toughest to repay. Ya know?  
That touched him. She takes his hand, as:  
Templesmith again. Overhead. The Voice of God:  
TEMPLESMITH (O.S., OVERHEAD)  
Attention all Tributes!  
(Katniss waits ... )  
You've all been invited to a feast!  
Come to the Cornucopia at sundown;  
waiting there will be items each of  
you needs desperately, in backpacks  
with your District numbers on them.  
Good Luck, and may the odds be ever  
in your favor.  
End of transmission. Katniss and Peeta eye one another.  
PEETA  
A feast. Of course. Whenever there's  
been a day or two without any deaths.  
KATNISS  
There'll be medicine there.  
PEETA  
Doesn't matter. You're not risking  
your life for me.  
KATNISS  
Who said I was?  
PEETA  
I know you want to.  
KATNISS  
Right. I'm gonna run into the middle  
of some free-for-all against Cato and  
Clove and Thresh. Give me some  
credit, okay?  
PEETA  
You're such a bad liar, Katniss. I  
don't know how you survived this  
long .  
Anger flushes her face. She looks right through him.  
101 .  
*  
*  
*   
•  
•  
•  
KATNISS  
You can't stop me, Peeta.  
PEETA  
No. But I can crawl out of this cave  
and call your name at the top of my  
lungs until they trip over each other  
on their way to kill me. And I will.  
(a beat)  
I want you to survive all this,  
Katniss.  
KATNISS  
We can both survive. He said it. I'm  
not gonna sit here and watch you di--  
102 •  
She stops just short of saying it. Die. He eyes her. She  
tightens, frustrated ••. And marches out of the cave •  
••• just as ANOTHER SILVER PARACHUTE, bearing a BOX, gently  
wafts down from the sky, landing at her feet. Her eyes light  
up; there must be medicine in there! Hope!  
EXT. ARENA - OUTSIDE THE CAVE - CONTINUING  
She opens the box ... There is indeed a VIAL inside. Blue  
LIQUID. But she twists it open, sniffs it ...  
And grimaces, furious, eyeing the unseen camera above:  
KATNISS  
Dammit, Haymitch!  
INT. GAMES CENTER - HAYMITCH'S QUARTERS - SAME  
Haymitch sighs heavily. Effie is beside him.  
EFFIE  
Ignore it, Haymitch. She's lucky to  
have you.  
HAYMITCH  
No she's not ..•  
Effie pats his hand. Haymitch appreciates it.  
INT. CAVE - LATER DAY  
The VIAL is empty now. Katniss pockets it •  
... then starts feeding Peeta with a spoon - strawberries,  
mashed into a paste. He's too delirious with fever to notice.   
•  
•  
•  
103 •  
PEETA  
It's good. What is it?  
KATNISS  
Strawberries. The Mayor's favorite.  
PEETA  
Oh. They taste sweeter than--  
Just then ..• a flash of recognition. And a semi-guilty look  
in her eyes. Peeta pauses, catching on .•• Livid:  
He tries to spit out the paste. Katniss covers his mouth.  
And she waits ••• until his eyes start to hang droopily.  
Then he's OUT. She lays him down gently, even mumbles "Sorry" *  
without meaning to. Then she covers him ••. and: *  
EXT. FOREST PLAIN - NIGHTFALL  
Katniss peeks out from behind a tree. Nine ARROWS in her  
quiver. NIGHT-VISION GOGGLES on. Through them we see HER POV: *  
The CORNUCOPIA, fifty yards away. Nothing moving ••.  
• .. until she hears TWO METALLIC CLICKS. Then a patch of  
ground OPENS UP in front of the Cornucopia - something  
emerging from below on a PLATFORM •.. a TABLE.  
Four items on it: Two LARGE BACKPACKS marked "2" and "11". A  
smaller backpack marked "5". And a POUCH marked "12."  
There's medicine in there. Katniss knows it •.• But she can't  
be the first to risk bursting from the woods to run for it.  
She looks around. Where are the other Tributes?  
Then, a STARTER'S PISTOL FIRES. And before Katniss can blink,  
FoxFace emerges from inside the Cornucopia itself, swipes the  
"#5" bag, and vanishes into the woods again. In mere seconds.  
Katniss shakes her head, impressed. Stillness returns. No  
movement in the trees. She steels herself.  
KATNISS  
Okay, Peeta. Here we go ...  
And she BOLTS, head up. Seen through the GREEN GLOW of her  
glasses, it's a scary trek - racing for:  
EXT. WOODS - AT THE CORNUCOPIA - MOVING - NIGHT  
Running. Table's ten yards away - when an awful PFFFFT sound  
slices the air. Katniss turns, gets a green-glow glimpse of:   
•  
•  
•  
104 •  
A KNIFE, hurled by CLOVE. Katniss gets a hand up, deflects  
the knife with her bow, turns, fires an ARROW. It hits Clove  
in the arm - as Katniss gets to the table.  
She slips that tiny #12-POUCH on to her wrist. Turns •••  
This KNIFE comes too quickly to evade - whizzing through the  
air, gashing her forehead. Katniss staggers, drops to a knee.  
Clove is running right at us now - arm bleeding, eyes lethal.  
A KNIFE IN EACH HAND. Katniss tries to draw back an arrow,  
but there's no time. She's a goner. Clove, barrelling in--  
Then, shockingly, Clove is knocked sideways, on to her back .  
••• by a rock the size of a volleyball, hurled from the  
darkness. Clove quivers on the ground - disoriented, bloody.  
Katniss is almost as confused as Clove is. Who threw that?  
Then Thresh emerges ••. to re-claim the rock he just threw.  
He stands over Clove, lifts it into the air, and brings it  
down on Clove's skull. Katniss watches, awed. CANNON BLAST.  
Now Thresh comes at Katniss, stands over her. He seems huge  
from down here, his eyes dull. And she's dazed, helpless •••  
KATNISS  
Do it fast. Okay, Thresh?  
••• which is when Thresh shocks Katniss - and us - by calmly  
placing something into her palm:  
The mockingjay pin she'd buried with Rue. Katniss gasps.  
THRESH  
This makes us even. Understand?  
She nods, speechless. Thresh grabs the #11-backpack, turns .  
••. and gets a DAGGER right in the chest •  
••. from Cato, who is suddenly just a foot away. The look on  
Thresh's face is pure shock. Cato digs in deeper.  
And here's Katniss, a witness to it all. Thresh wheezes:  
Go.  
THRESH (CONT'D)  
(Katniss staggers)   
•  
•  
•  
105 .  
Katniss rises, runs, horrified - doesn't look back •  
••• as Thresh gamely pulls Cato to the ground, trying to get  
his hands around Cato's neck. It's a struggle between two  
athletes in the prime of their youth.  
But Thresh is bleeding out, and he knows it. Cato plunges the  
dagger in deeper, the life draining from Thresh's eyes ..•  
EXT. FOREST - BEYOND THE CORNUCOPIA - CONTINUING  
Katniss runs for her life - crying, forehead bleeding badly.  
Another CANNON BLAST. Dear God. She just keeps running .••  
INT. CAVE - NIGHT  
Katniss staggers in. Peeta's in a fever dream, mumbling. She  
gets to his side, and opens the kit she just bled for.  
Inside: a hypodermic needle, syringe, gauze •••  
She sticks the needle into his arm, pushes hard on the  
plunger, then sags down to the cave-floor, unconscious.  
INT. CAVE - MORNING  
"Day Seven." She awakens - to a new world: Rain, thunder. Her  
forehead bandaged. And Peeta, healthy again - by her side .  
••• but his eyes are red. As if he'd been crying recently. *  
Katniss blinks, studying him in profile. (He doesn't know  
she's awake.) She can see that his leg looks healthier now,  
and bandaged. So why's he so upset? *  
KATNISS  
Peeta? Are you ... ?  
He buttons it up quickly. Turns, faces her.  
PEETA  
You can't do that, Katniss. You can't  
do that to me.  
KATNISS  
Your leg looks better. Is it okay?  
PEETA  
I don't give a damn about my leg! You  
could've died out there!  
(she's at a loss)  
Do you understand? I would never let  
you die for me! Why did you do that?  
*   
•  
•  
•  
KATNISS  
For me.  
That just blurted out - and it surprised him. Her too.  
PEETA  
What?  
KATNISS  
I did it for me. Just didn't want to  
be without you.  
Again, she's realizing it just as she's saying it ••.  
PEETA  
You didn't?  
(she shakes her head)  
Why?  
KATNISS  
I don't know! 'Cause you're Peeta  
Mellark, the Boy With the Bread.  
(fumbling .•. )  
You're the Boy With the Bread. And--  
106 •  
Then she's silenced ••• by a whopper of a kiss. A real one.  
It's soft, but urgent. And it lands, wobbling both of them.  
When it ends, he pulls her close - whispering, so no one else  
in the world can hear:  
PEETA  
I didn't do that because they're  
watching. I did it because I wanted  
to.  
Another kiss. Then he studies her. So do we ... Something just  
shifted. We can see it in her eyes.  
PEETA (CONT'D)  
Since I was five. You always knew  
that, right?  
KATNISS  
I guess maybe I did wonder now and  
then how all those loaves kept  
getting burned by accident.  
PEETA  
Ssshh. My mother's probably watching .  
Katniss breathes out a smile, touches his face.   
•  
•  
•  
PEETA (CONT'D)  
I've drawn you a million times.  
KATNISS  
I know. I've see--  
She stops short. He's not sure why.  
107 •  
Then, suddenly, the rain stops - as if a faucet had been  
turned off. The skies clear in an instant, the forest floor  
filling with sunshine. It feels jarring, ominous.  
And Katniss knows what it means - hence her dread.  
KATNISS (CONT'D)  
Oh no ..•  
(a beat)  
He's gonna drive us back to the lake  
now. Once it gets down to the Final  
Four, he always does something to get  
everyone together. Can you walk?  
PEETA  
Kinda. Is that where we're going?  
KATNISS  
Not until we're stronger. Not until  
we've eaten.  
He nods. They rise, both wounded, helping each other .••  
EXT. FOREST - MORNING  
"Day Eight." They stand in what was a CREEK yesterday.  
DRAINED NOW, bone dry. despite the recent rain. Amazing.  
EXT. GLADE - MORNING  
Katniss, bow in hand, walks a gentle incline of forest floor.  
Peeta's hobbling, but trying to keep up.  
Trouble is, he's making noise. TWIGS SNAP beneath his feet  
with each step. She's trying to ignore it .•• but she can't:  
KATNISS  
You've got to move more quietly.  
PEETA  
Sorry. Am I scaring the game away?  
KATNISS  
And telling Cato where we are, yeah.  
*   
•  
•  
•  
108 •  
He tries to walk lighter. No good. Katniss tightens, irked.  
KATNISS {CONT'D)  
Can you take your boots off?  
PEETA  
Here?  
She nods. He takes another step. More crackling. Damn.  
KATNISS  
Are you trying to get us killed?  
PEETA  
Maybe we should split up for a while.  
(she stops, turns)  
You hunt. I'll stay here and find us  
some greens or something. Maybe set  
the table.  
Truth is, she loves that idea. But doesn't want to offend.  
KATNISS  
It's only because your leg's hurt •  
PEETA  
Give me a signal, so we can contact  
each other.  
Katniss does a TWO-NOTE WHISTLE.  
KATNISS  
'kay?  
(he nods)  
Stay in the neighborhood - in case I  
get into trouble.  
He takes that pretty well. She hurries into the forest ...  
EXT. GLEN - LATER MORNING  
She's looking for prey, bow at the ready .  
•.. but there's nothing out here. No game at all. The forest  
is completely still. Hrnmrn ••• She gives the whistle-signal.  
Peeta's reply echoes back. She plunges on •••  
EXT. ROCKS - LATER MORNING  
Hunting, quietly. But once again, there's nothing out here •  
No animals. No movement at all •••   
•  
•  
•  
KATNISS  
Damn it, Seneca ••.  
She whistles for Peeta, checking in.  
This time, nothing comes back. She whistles again.  
Again, nothing. She tries a third time. No reply.  
Something's wrong. She starts to run ...  
EXT. GLADE - MOMENTS LATER  
109 •  
Katniss arrives ..• to find her PLASTIC SHEET splayed out like  
a tablecloth. A pile of roots on it. And some BERRIES. Oh no. *  
KATNISS *  
(instant panic) *  
Peeta? Peeta?! *  
There's a RUSTLING in the leaves behind her. She reflexively  
grabs her bow, turns, about to fire, when .•.  
Peeta emerges from behind a bush. Katniss jerks her bow up at  
the last second, the fired arrow narrowly missing his head •  
He jumps back, flinging a handful of berries into the air.  
PEETA  
What the hell!?  
KATNISS  
I whistled! You didn't whistle back!  
PEETA  
I was gathering lunch!  
KATNISS  
If two people agree on a signal, they  
stay in range. Because if one of them  
doesn't answer, it means they're in  
trouble, all right?  
PEETA  
Okay! Sorry! Put that thing in a  
holster! I was just trying to help.  
KATNISS  
(re: berries)  
By picking these?  
PEETA  
It's all I could find. What's--  
•  
•  
•  
KATNISS  
They're poison, Dummy.  
110 •  
Oh. Peeta tightens, humbled. Forest silence around them.  
KATNISS (CONT'D)  
Nightlock. Instantly fatal. Where'd  
you find them?  
PEETA  
Behind a tree, up-river.  
She nods. He examines the berries on the plastic ••• thrown.  
PEETA (CONT'D)  
Wait. Did you take any of them?  
KATNISS  
No. Why?  
PEETA  
'Cause ••• I picked a lot more than--  
Just then, a CANNON BLAST shakes the sky.  
And a HOVERCRAFT DESCENDS - fifty yards from here, its arms  
quickly gathering a dead body from behind a tree ...  
FoxFace - her fingers DARK BLUE from the juice of those  
deadly berries. The hovercraft ascends •..  
PEETA  
I'll throw them away.  
KATNISS  
Don't. Cato'll be coming for us now.  
That caught Peeta. She puts them in the pouch on her belt.  
INT. GAMES CENTER - SAME  
Seneca, the Gamesmakers, the staff ••• watching, as:  
TEMPLESMITH (ON TV)  
Three left now: Katniss and Peeta  
playing a waiting game, and Cato  
lurking. With so little food left in  
The Arena, who'll weaken first?  
SENECA  
Prepare the platform, Betto.  
(just decided:)  
And sound the cannon again.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*   
•  
•  
•  
What? Betto pauses, thinking he must've heard wrong.  
BETTO  
Sir?  
SENECA  
The cannon. Sound it.  
BETTO  
But .•• nobody else died.  
SENECA  
Do we want them back at the lake or  
don't we?  
(no reply from Betto)  
Sound the cannon! And cut the audio  
feeds on Four and Eight.  
Betto is silent. They all are.  
SENECA (CONT'D)  
Have you no sense of drama at all? We  
are climaxing.  
(again, no reply •.. )  
These Games end now •  
EXT. FOREST - DRY CREEKBED - SAME  
Katniss and Peeta, moving slowly. The forest is still.  
PEETA  
We're gonna win, Katniss.  
KATNISS  
If you say so.  
PEETA  
(half-kidding)  
We have to. The whole world wants to  
see us together!  
KATNISS  
Oh, your parents'd probably love  
that. You and a girl from The Seam.  
PEETA  
But if we win, you wouldn't be a girl  
from The Seam. You'd be a girl from  
Victor's Village - with all your  
needs met for the rest of your life .  
KATNISS  
And Haymitch for my only neighbor.  
111.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*   
•  
•  
•  
112 •  
PEETA  
What about me?  
A laugh, then BOOM! A cannon-blast bounces off the trees.  
They freeze in their tracks. Did we just imagine that? But:  
EXT. WOODS - HILLSIDE - SAME  
A mile away, Cato freezes as well. Just heard the same thing.  
And he sees a HOVERCRAFT descending in the distance •••  
EXT. FOREST - DRY CREEKBED - RESUMING  
Katniss and Peeta see the Hovercraft too - also in the  
distance. It's almost too much to believe.  
KATNISS  
Does that mean Cato--  
She can't finish the sentence •••  
PEETA  
Last night, did you see Thresh die?  
KATNISS  
I just saw the start of it. Then--  
PEETA  
Thresh must've wounded him.  
KATNISS  
But ••.  
PEETA  
It's over. Cato's dead. We won.  
Impossible. Neither can believe it. Both silent.  
KATNISS  
We won ••• ?  
Peeta nods - and they both start RUNNING toward the lake •••  
EXT. WOODS - HILLSIDE - SAME  
Cato starts running too. MATCH CUT TO:  
INT. GAMES CENTER - CORRIDOR - SAME  
Footsteps. Haymitch's. Also running - right at:   
•  
•  
•  
113 •  
INT. GAMES CENTER - MISSION CONTROL - SAME  
Haymitch bursts in. Seneca turns. They all do. Betto cockily *  
inserts himself in Haymitch's path, until: *  
A forearm shiver and a sweep kick, lightning fast ••• and *  
Haymitch, reclaiming some long-lost skills, has put Betto on *  
the floor. Silence. Seneca smiles, amused and impressed. *  
HAYMITCH  
You son of a bitch.  
SENECA  
You are lost, aren't you.  
(at two PEACEKEEPERS)  
Show him to the nearest bar.  
Haymitch lunges at him. The Peacekeepers step in, as:  
EXT. ARENA - NEARING THE LAKE - MOMENTS LATER  
Katniss and Peeta, giddy as Hell, rumble through tall grass.  
We did it! And there it is, the LAKE.  
EXT. AT THE LAKE - CONTINUING  
Then that fast, they come to a HALT, confused. No one's here.  
There's the Cornucopia. There's the blown-up Pyramid. But  
where's the celebration? Katniss just stares, thrown.  
KATNISS  
Peeta?  
Something's off. Way off. He's silent.  
KATNISS (CONT'D)  
Where's Claudius Templesmith? And the  
Trumpets? Where're the cameras and  
all the Gamesmakers?  
PEETA  
I don't know.  
A tentative step. The stillness feels deadly. Like a trap •••  
Then, suddenly, some MOCKINGJAYS START SHRIEKING. Katniss  
whips around to locate them. The shriek repeats: a highpitched, frightened WARNING, aimed right at her.  
And she knows what it means. Oh, no .••   
•  
•  
•  
114 •  
KATNISS  
He's not dead, Peeta. He's not dead!  
The shrieking builds - deafening. Then a horrifying BLUR:  
••. as Cato bursts out of the trees. Running right at us.  
Sheer TERROR in his eyes, as if something were chasing him,  
something impossibly lethal. Katniss turns ••.  
And there they are -- racing at top speed -- A PACK OF THEM:  
The WILD DOGS. "MUTTATIONS." Murderous and huge. Cato blows  
right by us, unslowed by the Kevlar BODY ARMOR he's wearing.  
Katniss turns, runs for her life. Peeta too - hobbling. Both  
of them following Cato as he gets to:  
EXT. CORNUCOPIA - CONTINUING  
It's brass, with a sheer face ten feet tall. There are seams  
on it to give Cato some purchase as he climbs.  
Katniss follows at full speed, LEAPING UP, grabbing a seam,  
climbing the wall - desperately. Adrenaline rocketing •..  
She gets there ... onto its FLAT SURFACE - and she and Cato  
square off instantly - Cato drawing a sword, Katniss her bow.  
But, incredibly, the LEAD MUTTATION bounds that ten-foot high  
wall in a single bound, barrelling into Cato.  
As they battle, Katniss turns - to see Peeta, hobbling this  
way. The PACK gaining on him fast. Her eyes go wide.  
Peeta gets to the base of the Cornucopia, starts to climb.  
MUTTATION #2 swipes at his legs with FOUR-INCH RAZOR CLAWS.  
Instant blood. Instant agony. Peeta howls.  
Katniss fires an arrow right into the throat of the beast. It  
falls back, dead.  
KATNISS  
Climb, Peeta!  
He's trying. But the other Muttations get to his heels, as:  
Cato stabs the Lead Muttation. A death-blow. He shoves the  
Muttation away. It lands at Katniss's feet.  
She recoils, instantly. Just saw something horrifying:  
This Muttation has human eyes. Glimmer's eyes. Good God ...   
•  
•  
•  
KATNISS (CONT'D)  
(can barely say it)  
Glimmer •••  
115 •  
Then she's shaken out of her daze - by a very flat voice:  
CATO  
What's it gonna be, Girl on Fire?  
She turns ••• and gasps:  
Cato has yanked Peeta to safety, sort of. He's got the guy in  
a vicious HEADLOCK, Peeta's legs hovering off the edge of the  
Cornucopia - with TWENTY HOWLING MUTTATIONS BELOW.  
They ALL have human eyes. Tribute eyes. Eery as hell.  
Katniss draws her bow. Aims right at Cato's head. The noise  
from the Muttations is a disorienting din .••  
KATNISS  
Let him go, Cato.  
Muttations baying. Peeta turning blue •.. Katniss can't fire  
that arrow or he'll fall •  
CATO  
Somebody's gotta lose. You know that.  
But just then, Peeta uses his fingers to make an X on the  
back of Cato's hand. Cato notices, but too late. The smile  
fades from his face just as Katniss takes dead aim, and:  
KATNISS  
You're right.  
She lets it fly - an arrow aimed right at Cato's hand.  
Bullseye. Cato cries out, reflexively releasing Peeta, who  
slams back against him. They might both go over, as:  
EXT. DISTRICT 12 - TOWN SQUARE - DAY  
8,000 people. No one breathing. Prim crying from the tension.  
Mrs. Everdeen grabs her hand. Peeta's Parents are rigid.  
INT. GAMES CENTER - SAME  
Every eye in Mission Control, transfixed.  
EXT. CAPITOL - CITY CIRCLE - SAME  
TRAFFIC stands still. PEDESTRIANS stop in the middle of an  
INTERSECTION, watching on a huge SCREEN. Cinna among them.   
•  
•  
•  
INT. GAMES CENTER - HAYMITCH'S QUARTERS - SAME  
Haymitch, eyes shut, just can't watch.  
EXT. ARENA - CORNUCOPIA - RESUMING  
116 •  
Cato loses his footing on the slick surface. Katniss lunges  
forward, grabs Peeta - as Cato falls into the beasts.  
Instant carnage - a human being, torn apart. Cato shrieks,  
Katniss watching in horror as the Mutts simply maul him. His  
eyes find Katniss - a desperate, dying request: Please.  
Out of mercy, and sportsmanship, She draws back an arrow, and  
sends it right into his forehead. Death. A CANNON BLASTS ...  
Safety. At last. The remaining Muttations try to scale the  
sheer wall - but none of them can do it. Peeta and Katniss  
embrace ••. It's over. We've won.  
EXT. CAPITOL - CITY CIRCLE DRIVE  
JUBILATION. Citizens cheering. Cinna beaming.  
EXT. DISTRICT 12 - TOWN SQUARE - RESUMING  
Mrs. Everdeen gasps with relief. Peeta's Parents too.  
But Prim can't quite celebrate yet. Sensing something off ...  
INT. GAMES CENTER - MISSION CONTROL - RESUMING  
Seneca bears no expression at all. Just nods, coldly:  
SENECA  
Have Claudius make the announcement.  
BETTO  
(sick about it)  
Yes sir ...  
EXT. ARENA - CORNUCOPIA - RESUMING  
The Mutts howl harmlessly beneath Katniss and Peeta.  
KATNISS  
I want ice cream. Every day.  
PEETA  
Huh?  
*  
*   
•  
•  
•  
KATNISS  
In Victors' Village. I want ice cream  
delivered to my house. Every day.  
Until Prim can't eat it anymore.  
Peeta laughs. They both do. He takes her hand. Then:  
••• an announcement from above:  
TEMPLESMITH (O.S.)  
Greetings to the final contestants of  
the 74th Hunger Garnes. The earlier  
revision has been revoked. Closer  
examination of the rule book has  
revealed that only one winner may be  
allowed. Good luck, and may the odds  
be ever in your favor.  
And that's it. End of announcement.  
117 .  
Katniss just stares. Peeta too. Neither can speak - all hope  
suddenly vaccuumed out of their bodies.  
The Mockingjays are silent. No sound in the world except the  
howling of the Muttations below, which seems deadly again .  
PEETA  
If you think about it, it's not that  
surprising.  
KATNISS  
No. I guess I always knew it somehow.  
PEETA  
Doesn't matter. I did what I came  
here to do.  
KATNISS  
What the hell does that mean?  
PEETA  
I wanted to see you survive. Now  
you're going to.  
KATNISS  
How ya figure?  
PEETA  
It's just math, Katniss.  
He stands, shakily, grabs his knife. In mild disbelief she  
draws her bow back.   
•  
•  
•  
118 •  
• .• only to watch him toss his knife into the lake. Splash.  
PEETA (CONT'D)  
I told you I wouldn't let these Games  
change me. And they won't.  
She's standing, bow drawn, deeply ashamed. She lowers it.  
PEETA (CONT'D)  
No. Do it. I want you to.  
KATNISS  
I can't. I won't.  
PEETA  
Do it - before the mutts get me. I  
don't wanna die like that.  
KATNISS  
Then you shoot me!  
PEETA  
Katniss, you know that's impossible.  
And they have to have a winner. So ...  
That sparked something in her, an idea. But he goes on:  
PEETA (CONT'D)  
Do it. So I won't have to.  
KATNISS  
••• What if they don't?  
PEETA  
Huh?  
KATNISS  
What if they don't have a winner?  
People would go crazy, wouldn't they?  
(Peeta's silent)  
I don't wanna die, Peeta. But I know  
I can't kill you. Can you kill me?  
PEETA  
No.  
KATNISS  
So ...  
Peeta doesn't get it - until she unzips that pouch around her  
waist and extracts a couple of those berries. NIGHTLOCK. Oh •   
•  
•  
•  
KATNISS (CONT'D)  
They only hurt for a second. Then  
it'll be over. All of this ...  
She drops a few into his palm, keeps a few for herself.  
KATNISS (CONT'D)  
Trust me.  
119 •  
Mutual suicide, on live tv. But Peeta still hasn't agreed.  
KATNISS (CONT'D)  
On the count of three?  
PEETA  
Hold them out. I want everyone to  
see.  
Two hands, extended. The berries twinkle.  
PEETA (CONT'D)  
Count of three.  
He kisses her goodbye, gently. They stand back to back .••  
INT. GAMES CENTER - RESUMING  
Seneca, blood now draining from his face. Betto gasping... *  
EXT. DISTRICT 12 - TOWN SQUARE - DAY  
8,000 stunned viewers. Prim, Mrs. Everdeen. Peeta's Parents.  
INT. JUVENAL HOTEL CASINO - SPORTS BOOK - SAME  
Thousands of GAMBLERS, eyes wide. Numbers flying across the  
electronic wager-boards •••  
EXT. CAPITOL - CITY CIRCLE - SAME  
Cinna, and half the Capitol, breathless ..•  
INT. AVOXES QUARTERS - SAME  
Lavinia, and the Ten Year-Old Boy, and every Avox down here - *  
watching without words. Despair on every face •..  
INT. GAMES CENTER - HAYMITCH'S QUARTERS - SAME  
A sound. Haymitch turns: *  
Effie just burst in. Their eyes lock, pure dread ..• *   
•  
•  
•  
EXT. ARENA - CORNUCOPIA - RESUMING  
The kiss ends. Katniss looks up •••  
KATNISS  
'Bye, Prim. 'Bye, Mom •..  
PEETA  
I'm not afraid. I love you, Katniss.  
KATNISS  
'Bye, Peeta. One •..  
(steeling herself)  
Two •••  
(Peeta nods ... )  
Three!  
They shove the berries into their mouths ••• but --  
TRUMPETS BLARE. And a FRANTIC VOICE booms from above:  
TEMPLESMITH (V.O.)  
Stop! Stop! Ladies and Gentlemen, I  
give you the winners of the 74th  
Hunger Games! From District Twelve,  
Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!  
FIREWORKS ERUPT, that fast, lighting the lake. CANNONS  
thunder. CAMERAS SUDDENLY DESCEND on Katniss and Peeta.  
120 .  
The ground beneath the Cornucopia opens up, swallowing those  
Muttations. The Mockingjays sing. Now it's over.  
Katniss and Peeta spit out the berries, shocked and thrilled.  
PEETA  
You're not dead?!  
KATNISS  
I'm not dead!  
PEETA  
I'm not either!  
She throws her head back, laughing. They hug. We did it! He  
grabs her hand, pulls her into the lake.  
EXT. DISTRICT 12 - TOWN SQUARE - SAME  
Katniss's NEIGHBORS - 8,000 of them - cheering, crying. Even  
Corrina, who lost her son to The Games last year, is able to  
smile now, through tears.  
*   
•  
•  
•  
121 .  
Mrs. Everdeen and Peeta's parents cry with relief and joy.  
This time, Prim gives into it as well, so happy •••  
EXT. FOREST - LAKE - RESUMING  
Katniss and Peeta rinse out their mouths; then they're  
splashing each other, hugging.  
KATNISS  
I'm coming home, Prim! I'm coming  
home!  
Laughing, splashing - utter joy and disbelief - until:  
WHOOSH. TWO HOVERCRAFTS suddenly appear overhead. A SPLASH  
TEAM dives out of one, landing in front of us.  
PEETA  
What're they--  
In seconds they've got him secured to a floating gurney.  
KATNISS  
Peeta?  
Before Peeta can reply, SPLASH TEAM LEADER signals the  
Hovercraft, and Peeta is whisked into the sky - gone - as a  
SECOND SPLASH TEAM now zeroes in on Katniss. It's a blur.  
Then she's on a GURNEY too. What is all this???  
KATNISS (CONT'D)  
Peeta?!  
Just like that, she's whisked up. We CUT TO:  
..• train wheels, flying down a track. We are:  
INT. TRIBUTE TRAIN - DINING CAR - MOVING - DAY  
Days later. Katniss sits in a DINING CAR. Decompressing.  
She looks like a girl again - but sobered, changed forever.  
Staring out a window at the bleakness outside. We MOVE IN on *  
her, as a MEMORY hits... *  
INT. CAPITOL - BROADCAST CENTER - NIGHT (FLASHBACK)  
YESTERDAY: we watch from BACKSTAGE as Peeta is interviewed by  
Caesar Flickerman before a packed house. Big APPLAUSE •  
REVERSE TO: Katniss, in a simple dress, watching from behind  
a curtain. In moments, she'll be called out to join him.   
•  
•  
•  
But first, Haymitch approaches her, and leans in:  
HAYMITCH  
(quiet, out of nowhere)  
Listen to me. You're in danger .••  
INT. TRIBUTE TRAIN - MOVING - RESUMING {PRESENT)  
Katniss, reliving the moment. Then BACK TO:  
INT. CAPITOL - BACKSTAGE - RESUMING - NIGHT (FLASHBACK)  
Hayrnitch goes on, a quiet warning:  
HAYMITCH  
The Capitol's furious about what you  
did in the Arena. The berries. It  
smacked of "rebellion."  
122 •  
More o.s. APPLAUSE from that crowd - Peeta charming them .••  
HAYMITCH (CONT'D)  
Here's what you say: you were so  
madly in love you couldn't think  
straight. Understand?  
(Katniss is a blank)  
Understand?  
KATNISS  
Did you tell Peeta this?  
HAYMITCH  
I didn't have to. He's already there.  
Huh? But just then, Flickerman calls out from the stage:  
FLICKERMAN  
How 'bout if we hear from Katniss  
herself? Would you like that, Folks?  
HUGE CHEER from the crowd. Katniss steps on stage as:  
INT. TRIBUTE TRAIN - MOVING - RESUMING (PRESENT)  
Katniss, remembering ••. Then:  
INT. CAPITOL - BROADCAST CENTER - STAGE - {FLASHBACK)  
Katniss shares a red love-seat with Peeta, her head on his  
shoulder, her feet tucked under her - opposite Flickerman •  
. .• as she and the audience watch HIGHLIGHTS FROM THE GAMES:   
•  
•  
•  
123 •  
The opening Bloodbath, the fire, the Tracker-Jackers, the  
landmines, Rue's death, finding Peeta, those kisses ••• It  
ends with a shot of Katniss and Peeta, in triumph. Then:  
FLICKERMAN  
Katniss, we know when love first hit  
Peeta - at the tender age of five!  
But during The Games we all felt we  
were watching you fall in love with  
him! Is that what was happening?  
KATNISS  
I think so.  
The audience LAUGHS. Katniss reddens. Peeta holds her.  
KATNISS (CONT'D)  
I mean, at first I tried not to think  
about my feelings, honestly - because  
it only made things worse. But at a  
certain point, everything changed.  
FLICKERMAN  
When was that?  
KATNISS  
When I realized there was a chance I  
could keep him.  
Applause. Katniss sees Haymitch off-stage, looking pleased.  
And there's Cinna, in the front row, thrilled. With Effie  
beside him, her eyes full and wet •  
••• as Flickerman goes for the drama:  
FLICKERMAN  
But that moment where you pulled out  
those berries. What was going through  
your mind then?  
Katniss flinches a bit. The CAMERAS MOVE IN CLOSER •••  
••• as Flickerman waits ••• Peeta too •.• and Haymitch watches  
from the wings .•. until:  
KATNISS  
I don't know. I guess I just •••  
couldn't bear the thought of being  
without him •  
Perfect. Peeta takes her face tenderly, kisses her. The Crowd  
sighs. Flickerman beams. Haymitch can breathe.  
*  
*   
•  
•  
•  
INT. TRIBUTE TRAIN - MOVING - RESUMING (PRESENT)  
Katniss, going over every step of it again. Then:  
INT. CAPITOL - BROADCAST CENTER - BACKSTAGE (FLASHBACK)  
Show's over. Katniss and Peeta leave the stage to great  
applause. Haymitch here to greet them.  
HAYMITCH  
Great job you two. Just keep it up  
until we're back home and the cameras  
are off; we should be okay.  
124 •  
Then he's gone, shaking hands with Flickerman ... leaving  
Katniss alone with Peeta - who suddenly looks lost.  
PEETA  
What'd he mean, "Keep it up?"  
(Katniss hesitates ••• )  
Katniss?  
She looks away. And Peeta sags, heartbroken. END FLASHBACK.  
INT. TRIBUTE TRAIN - MOVING - RESUMING (PRESENT)  
Katniss sits, her face a mask again - as we REVEAL:  
Peeta, sitting directly across from her. A frost between them  
now. He leans forward, adjusting something:  
His brand-new artificial leg. He slides a pant-leg over it •.•  
as this train slows noiselessly. One row up, Effie rises.  
EFFIE  
We're here.  
Katniss nods. The train stops. An odd silence hovers .•• as:  
INT. HOVERCRAFT - MOVING - DAY  
Seneca sits, Peacekeepers on either side of him. Opposite him  
sits PANEM PRESIDENT EVANDER SNOW. Not happy.  
SENECA  
Mister President, it was the largest  
viewership we ever had.  
PRESIDENT SNOW  
Yes. And look what they saw •  
SENECA  
It was good theatre, Sir.   
•  
•  
•  
125 .  
PRESIDENT SNOW  
It was dissent. And you allowed it.  
No reply. Snow nods at a PEACEKEEPER, who throws open a door.  
Wait. We're 5,000 feet in the air - nothing below us but that  
forest, the Cornucopia a dot in its center. Seneca gasps .  
..• and looks to President Snow, desperate. No, you wouldn't.  
But Snow is expressionless, which tells Seneca everything ••.  
SENECA  
One little loaf of bread ..•  
PRESIDENT SNOW  
You aren't without options, Seneca.  
Seneca brightens ••• until Snow opens a small box •.• revealing  
several of those same dark berries. Their purpose is clear.  
Seneca eyes them, and sinks. The prospect sounds awful ••.  
PRESIDENT SNOW (CONT'D)  
So?  
Seneca just shakes his head. Snow nods, understanding. Then:  
PRESIDENT SNOW (CONT'D)  
Good luck, Seneca. And may the odds  
be ever in your favor.  
With that, Seneca is hurled out the side of the hovercraft.  
We hear his screams, the SOUND MATCHING TO:  
INT. TRIBUTE TRAIN - RESUMING  
A CROWD CHEERS, O.S., audible through the rear door of the  
train. Effie eyes her two Tributes.  
EFFIE  
I want to thank you both. It's been  
an honor serving with you.  
Katniss is silent. Peeta too. Haymitch approaches.  
HAYMITCH  
Ready?  
Katniss nods, overloaded. Peeta misreading it entirely.  
PEETA  
Sure. Just another performance,  
right? Then we're done.   
•  
•  
•  
126 •  
KATNISS  
No. Peeta, you don't understand •••  
PEETA  
Don't I?  
Katniss tightens - as Haymitch throws open the door .••  
•.• and CHEERS flood in, from a waiting crowd of THOUSANDS:  
EXT. DISTRICT 12 - TRAIN STATION - CONTINUING  
This station is PACKED with the CHEERING CITIZENS of District  
12 - roaring, as CAMERA CREWS capture it all.  
Peeta and Katniss step on to the back platform of the train  
like candidates doing a whistle-stop, waving.  
Peeta's Parents are here. And Corrina - everyone crying. Mrs. *  
Everdeen and Prim too, their eyes wet, cheering. *  
Prim jumps onto the platform, tackling Katniss, crying.  
Katniss holds on tight, desperately grateful.  
Until she sees something familiar in the corner of her eye .••  
Gale, anonymous amidst the crowd. Their eyes lock.  
And there it is on her face: affection, relief, guilt, dread -  
all at once •••  
Peeta grabs her, kisses her. The CROWD CHEERS again - despite  
the confusion in her eyes. The CAMERAS PUSH IN on her ...  
Gale just smiles a thin smile; Katniss has survived, that's  
all that matters. We RETURN TO:  
INT. HOVERCRAFT - MOVING - RESUMING - DAY  
President Snow looks down at the Arena, sullied now.  
LEAD PEACEKEEPER  
Back to the Capitol, Sir?  
PRESIDENT SNOW  
No.  
(flatly)  
There's a threat out there that wants  
to be strangled it in its crib.  
(resolved ... )  
Take me to District Twelve .  
The hovercraft banks hard, disappearing from our view •••   
•  
•  
•  
127 .  
EXT. DISTRICT 12 - TRAIN STATION - RESUMING  
The kiss ends. Peeta waves to the crowd, no hint that he's *  
dying inside. All eyes are on Katniss. It's a lot to bear. *  
She is 16 and torn. Surrounded, but utterly alone. Home, but  
more lost than ever. And her fight has just begun. We •..  
GO TO BLACK - over which, a SUPER: "End of Book One". Then ..•  
FADE OUT ...


	6. Year Six

first lines; we see Katniss sitting by the lake watching the sun rise over the woods, suddenly she hears a sound behind her, she turns and draws her arrow]  
Gale Hawthorne: Woh! Woh! Easy!  
[Katniss lowers her bow]  
Gale Hawthorne: I saw some turkeys on the way here. Crossed right in front of me like I wasn’t even there.  
Katniss Everdeen: How rude of them.  
Gale Hawthorne: That’s what happens when you spend six days a week working in the mines and the stupid birds start to think they own these woods.  
[there’s a pause as they look at each other for a moment]  
Gale Hawthorne: When does the tour leave?  
Katniss Everdeen: Couple of hours.  
Gale Hawthorne: Well, let’s go.  
[Gale turns and starts walking off and Katniss follows him]  
[as they walk in the woods, Katniss and Gale come across the turkeys Gale had seen earlier, Katniss draws an arrow and fires, but when it strikes her target, she sees Marvel, the tribute she killed a year earlier after he killed her friend Rue, Katniss starts to freak out]  
Gale Hawthorne: You’re okay. You’re okay.  
[Katniss screams then looks over to the where she’d hit Marvel but just sees the turkeys running off]  
Gale Hawthorne: You’re okay. You’re safe. You’re safe. It’s okay you’re here with me. You’re with me.  
[Katniss begins to calm down]  
Gale Hawthorne: Okay. Okay.  
Katniss Everdeen: I’m sorry. We…we should…we should go.  
[they put their bows and arrows away and leave the woods and walk back to District 12]  
Katniss Everdeen: Are you coming to the train station?  
Gale Hawthorne: I think you have enough people saying goodbye without me there.  
Katniss Everdeen: Only a few I actually care about.  
Gale Hawthorne: It might be easier if I didn’t.  
Katniss Everdeen: It’s only a few weeks. I’ll be back before the snow melts.  
Gale Hawthorne: Yeah? Well, a lot can happen in a few weeks.  
Katniss Everdeen: Are we gonna do this again? Gale, it was an act.  
Gale Hawthorne: Yeah, it’s a good one.  
Katniss Everdeen: I did what I had to do to survive. If I didn’t I’d be dead.  
[Gale kisses her]  
Gale Hawthorne: I had to do that. At least once.  
[he turns and walks off]  
[Katniss walks back to Victors Village and goes over to Haymitch’s house, she bangs on his door]  
Katniss Everdeen: Haymitch!  
[there’s no answer, Katniss opens the front door and enters the house]  
Katniss Everdeen: Haymitch.  
[she walks through the hallway and finds Haymitch passed out drunk at his dinner table]  
Katniss Everdeen: Haymitch. Wake up, it’s tour day.  
[she nudges him to wake him]  
Katniss Everdeen: Haymitch.  
[she nudges him again but he doesn’t wake, she takes the pitcher of water next to him and throws the water on him which immediately wakes him up yelling]  
Haymitch Abernathy: Aaah! What are you doing?!  
Katniss Everdeen: Cameras are gonna be here in an hour.  
[he starts to walk past her but she stops him]  
Katniss Everdeen: If you wanted to be babied you should’ve asked Peeta.  
[she pushes him back and falls into the chair]  
Peeta Mellark: Ask me what?  
[Peeta walks in with some bread]  
Haymitch Abernathy: Ask you to wake me without giving me pneumonia.  
[to Katniss]  
Haymitch Abernathy: You are strangely a dislikeable person.  
[Katniss places two small bottles of alcohol on the table in front of him]  
Haymitch Abernathy: But you do have your virtues.  
Peeta Mellark: Would you like some bread, Katniss?  
Katniss Everdeen: No I ate at the hall, but thank you.  
Peeta Mellark: You’re welcome.  
[Haymitch looks at the cold exchange between the two]  
Haymitch Abernathy: Brrrr. You two have a lot of warning up to do before show time.  
Katniss Everdeen: Which is in an hour, so. Take a bath, Haymitch.  
[she turns and walks out of the room]  
Haymitch Abernathy: I just did.  
[Katniss returns to her home in Victors Village and enters the house]  
Katniss’ Mother: Did you have a good walk, dear?  
Katniss Everdeen: Walk? I was just out…  
Primrose Everdeen: We have visitors.  
[two Presidential Guards step in front of Katniss’ mother and Primrose]  
Presidential Guard: Miss Everdeen, this way please.  
[they escort her to the study where President Snow is waiting, he has a projector that’s showing footage of the previous Hunger Games which ended with Katniss and Peeta nearly committing a double suicide by eating the poison nightshade berries]  
Katniss Everdeen: President Snow. What an honor.  
President Snow: My dear, I think we can make this so much simpler. If we agree not to lie to each other, what do you think?  
Katniss Everdeen: Yes, I think that would save time.  
President Snow: Sit down, please.  
[they both sit down opposite each other, with the study desk separating them]  
President Snow: I have a problem, Miss Everdeen. A problem that began the moment you revealed those poison berries in the arena. If our head gamemaker Seneca Crane had any brains at all, he would have blown you to bits then and there. But here you are, I expect you can guess where he is.  
Katniss Everdeen: Yes, I think so.  
President Snow: After that fiasco there was nothing left to do but to let you play out your little scenario. And you were very good. That whole down crazed besotted school girl routine. Impressive. Truly. You convinced the people in the Capitol. Unfortunately not everyone in the districts fell for it. I mean, you can’t know this, but in several of them. People viewed your little trick with the berries as an act of defiance, not as an act of love. And if a girl from District 12 of all places can defy the Capitol and walk away unharmed, what is to prevent them from doing the same? What is to prevent say an uprising? That can lead to revolution. And then in a fraction of time the whole system collapses.  
Katniss Everdeen: It must be a fragile system if it can be brought down by just a few berries.  
President Snow: Yes, it is indeed. But not in the way you imagine it.  
Katniss Everdeen: How should I imagine?  
President Snow: You should imagine thousands upon thousands of your people dead. This town of yours reduced to ashes. Imagine it gone. A radioactive buried under dirt as if it had never existed like District 13. But they were games. Would you like to be in a real war?  
Katniss Everdeen: No.  
President Snow: Good. And neither would I.  
[picking up a small cookie]  
President Snow: Did your mother make these?  
Katniss Everdeen: Peeta.  
President Snow: Ah, he’s a lovely boy. Tell me, at what point did you realize the depth of your indifference towards him?  
Katniss Everdeen: I’m not indifferent.  
President Snow: Don’t lie! You promised.  
[Snow takes a bite from the cookie]  
Katniss Everdeen: Why don’t you just kill me now?  
President Snow: I don’t want to kill you. I want us to be friends. But if not friends then allies.  
Katniss Everdeen: What do I need to do?  
President Snow: When you and Peeta go on tour, you need to smile, you need to be grateful. But above all you need to be madly prepared to end it all in love, you think you can manage that?  
Katniss Everdeen: Yes.  
President Snow: Yes, what?  
Katniss Everdeen: I’ll convince them.  
President Snow: No. Convince me.  
[he smiles and takes out a white rose from his pocket]  
President Snow: For you, Miss Everdeen.  
[he places the rose on the table in front of her and then rises]  
President Snow: You convince me, for the sake of your loved ones.  
[Katniss turns and sees that the projector is showing her and Gale kissing earlier on that day, as she watches Snow walks over to the door and leaves]  
[Effie Trinket arrives to the Victors Village with her assistants Flavius and Octavia walking behind her]  
Effie Trinket: Stop. Take it all in. This…is sacred ground. History was made here.  
[the wind blows and Effie’s face grimaces]  
Effie Trinket: You’ll get used to the smell.  
[Effie arrives at Katniss’ home and is let in by Katniss’ mother]  
Effie Trinket: Hello. Oh, there she is, my greatest triumph.  
[she goes over and embraces Katniss]  
Flavius: Superstar. Sweetie, we’ve missed you.  
[Octavia and Flavius kiss Katniss on the cheeks]  
Effie Trinket: Oh, what a cute little house! It’s so quaint, isn’t it? Of course you’ve heard about Cinna.  
Katniss Everdeen: What happened to Cinna?  
Effie Trinket: Oh, dear. He’s a fashion star. You’re his muse. Everyone in the capitol is wearing him. Everyone. Everyone!  
Cinna: Well, not everyone.  
[Effie turns and sees Cinna standing by the doorway, Katniss goes over and hugs him]  
Katniss Everdeen: Cinna.  
Primrose Everdeen: Katniss?  
Effie Trinket: Katniss, is this your sister?  
[Katniss nods her head]  
Effie Trinket: Oh, sweetie!  
[Effie goes over to hug Primrose]  
Cinna: Are you okay?  
Katniss Everdeen: Yeah.  
Cinna: Ready to work?  
Katniss Everdeen: Yeah.  
Cinna: Alright, good.  
[Caesar Flickerman appears on stage as his show begins]  
Caesar Flickerman: Welcome. Welcome. Last year in the 74th Hunger Games, promised the greatest love story of our time. Two brave young people against all odds chose to die rather than to lose each other. As a nation we shared their agony. But we had so little time to revel in their joy…  
[back at Katniss’ home, Effie and Cinna are finishing preparing Katniss to be presented on Flickerman’s show]  
Effie Trinket: Oh, it’s time!  
[to Octavia and Cinna as they finish doing Katniss’ makeup and costume]  
Effie Trinket: She’s done, she’s lovely. We must feed the monster. Alright now.  
[Effie takes Katniss over to the front door]  
Effie Trinket: You’re excited, you’re in love. Big smiles for the camera in three…two…one.  
[Effie opens the front door and Katniss steps outside]  
Caesar Flickerman: There she is, Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire.  
[Katniss notices the camera set up outside her house and smiles]  
Caesar Flickerman: And there he is…Peeta Mellark, the baker’s boy.  
[Peeta steps out of his front door, Katniss and Peeta start walking towards each other, when they reach each other as they go to embrace each other they slip on the ice and fall to the ground, with Katniss on top of Peeta]  
Caesar Flickerman: Uh-oh, trouble in paradise.  
[Flickerman laughs]  
Caesar Flickerman: I hope they’re alright.  
[Katniss looks at Peeta for a moment and then kisses him]  
Caesar Flickerman: Um…uh-hum. Anyone at home? Should we come back later?  
[Katniss stops kissing Peeta, they both look into the camera smiling]  
Katniss Everdeen: Sorry, Caesar.  
Caesar Flickerman: No, please. It’s alright. It’s your day. How’s it going?  
[Peeta and Katniss smile into the camera]  
Peeta Mellark: We’re good.  
Caesar Flickerman: That’s it? That’s all we have? “We’re good.” So tactful all of a sudden. Peeta, give me some details.  
Peeta Mellark: Things are uh…things are great here in 12.  
Katniss Everdeen: Thanks to the generosity of the Capitol we’ve never been closer.  
Peeta Mellark: Twenty-five yards, to be exact.  
[Flickerman laughs]  
Caesar Flickerman: Fantastic! We’ll be checking on both of you throughout the victory tour. Thank you so much Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark.  
[the audience on Flickerman’s show cheers as Katniss and Peeta give a farewell wave to the camera and they stop filming them]  
Effie Trinket: Wonderful! Everybody in motion we are out of here in ten!  
[Peeta turns to Katniss]  
Peeta Mellark: That was nice acting.  
Katniss Everdeen: You too.  
Peeta Mellark: Almost thought that kiss was real.  
[he looks at her for a moment before walking off towards his house]  
Effie Trinket: Come along children, we are on a schedule. The train awaits!  
[on the train of the start of their victory tour]  
Effie Trinket: Fabulous food, fabulous wine, massages, spa treatments. I told them nothing but the best for my two victors. It all needs to be just…  
Haymitch Abernathy: Fabulous?  
Effie Trinket: Exactly. Now the schedule is a bit of a bear. Twelve days, 12 districts, but it’s mostly parties, celebrations, adoring fans to greet you in every stop along the way and then we wrap it up in the Capitol. All you need to do is give a few speeches, wave to the crowds and enjoy your time in the spotlight. You’ve earned it.  
Katniss Everdeen: What did you say?  
Peeta Mellark: Katniss.  
Effie Trinket: I said enjoy it, Katniss. You’ve earned it.  
Katniss Everdeen: By killing people.  
Effie Trinket: Young lady…  
[Katniss rises and starts walking out of the dining cart, as she walks through the train she notices the controls room, one of workers notices her and quickly presses a button to close the door]  
[Katniss sits in the lounging area of the train and holds the mockingjay pin Primrose had given her before she’d entered the Hunger Games, she hears the cart door opening]  
Katniss Everdeen: I’m really not in the mood for a lecture, I’ll apologize to Effie later.  
[she turns and sees Peeta entering the cart]  
Katniss Everdeen: I thought you were Haymitch.  
[Peeta comes over and sits opposite her]  
Peeta Mellark: You don’t have to apologize to anybody, including me. And I know it’s not fair for me to hold you to things you said in the games. You saved us, I know that. But I can’t go on acting for the cameras and then…just ignoring each other in real life. So if you can stop looking at me like I’m wounded, then I can quit acting like it. And then maybe…we have a shot at being friends.  
Katniss Everdeen: I’ve never been very good at friends.  
Peeta Mellark: Well, for starters it does help when you know the person. I hardly know anything about you except that you’re stubborn and good with the bow.  
Katniss Everdeen: That about sums me up.  
Peeta Mellark: No, there’s more than that, you just don’t wanna tell me.  
Katniss Everdeen: It’s like I said, I’m…  
Peeta Mellark: You see, Katniss, the way the whole friend thing works is you have to tell each other the… the deep stuff.  
Katniss Everdeen: The deep stuff?  
Peeta Mellark: Yeah.  
Katniss Everdeen: Uh-oh, like what?  
Peeta Mellark: Like uh…what’s your favorite color?  
Katniss Everdeen: Well, now you’ve stepped over the line.  
[Peeta smiles]  
Peeta Mellark: Seriously though, what is it?  
Katniss Everdeen: Green. What’s yours?  
Peeta Mellark: Orange.  
Katniss Everdeen: Like Effie’s hair?  
Peeta Mellark: No. Not that orange, more uh…more like a sunset kind of orange.  
[at that moment the train goes through a tunnel and Katniss notices the symbol of a mockingjay spray-painted on the tunnel walls]  
Katniss Everdeen: Did you see that?  
Peeta Mellark: What?  
[Peeta looks at the tunnel walls but doesn’t notice the painted symbol, instead he notices something else as the train leaves the tunnel]  
Peeta Mellark: Woh.  
[Peeta and Katniss see vans full of the Capitol’s Peacekeepers]  
[on their first stop at District 11, Effie steps off the train and she’s met by an army of Peacekeepers]  
Effie Trinket: Well, I never. This is not very festive.  
[on their way to meet the crowds, Effie instructs Katniss and Peeta]  
Effie Trinket: The mayor will make some introductory remarks and then you just have to say a few words. It’s customary of course to give a brief eulogy to the district’s fallen tributes. For 11 that’s Thresh and Rue. Here are the speeches.  
[she holds out the speech cards to Katniss and Peeta, both hesitate until Peeta finally takes the cards and turns to Katniss]  
Peeta Mellark: I can do the talking if you want.  
Katniss Everdeen: Thank you.  
[the mayor introduces Katniss and Peeta to the crowd gathered in District 11]  
District 11 Mayor: Ladies and gentlemen, the victors of the 74th Hunger Games. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark.  
[as the doors are being opened for them to go and stand on the podium]  
Effie Trinket: Smile, smile, smile, smile. Stand up straight, you’re on camera.  
[Katniss and Peeta walk out onto the podium towards the microphone, Katniss looks sad as she sees a large picture of Rue being displayed opposite them with her family standing underneath it]  
Peeta Mellark: Thank You. We’re honored to be with you here today and to be with the families of your fallen tributes.  
[the crowd is unresponsive and Peeta puts down the speech cards, Effie, Haymitch and Cinna are watching behind the scenes on TV]  
Effie Trinket: He put the down cards!  
Haymitch Abernathy: Ssh.  
Effie Trinket: Why do I bother?!  
[back on the podium Peeta continues his speech]  
Peeta Mellark: Though they fought with honor and dignity until the end, both Thresh and Rue were so young. But our lives aren’t just measured in years, they’re measured in the lives of the people we touch around us. For myself, for Katniss.  
[he looks at Katniss for a moment]  
Peeta Mellark: We know that without Rue and without Thresh, we wouldn’t be standing here today. So in recognition of that, knowing that it in no way can make up for your loss, we’d like to donate one month of our winnings to the families of the tributes every year for the rest of our lives.  
[watching this from behind the scenes]  
Haymitch Abernathy: Oh, shit.  
Cinna: Can he…can he do that?  
Haymitch Abernathy: He can’t, but he did.  
Effie Trinket: Oh, why doesn’t he just stick to the cards?  
[the District 11 crowd are clapping after Peeta’s speech]  
Peeta Mellark: Thank You.  
[Peeta looks at Katniss, he turns to walk off the podium but Katniss hesitates as she looks at Rue’s picture, she steps closer to the microphone and looks at Thrush’s family standing beneath his photo]  
Katniss Everdeen: I just wanted to say that I didn’t know Thresh I only spoke to him once. He *could’ve killed me but instead he showed me mercy. That’s a debt I’ll never be able to repay.  
[she looks over at Rue’s family]  
Katniss Everdeen: I did know Rue. She wasn’t just my ally, she was my friend. I see her in the flowers that grow in the meadow by my house. I hear her in mockingjay song. I see her in my sister Prim. She was too young. Too gentle. And I couldn’t save her. I’m sorry.  
[a man in the crowd gives Katniss the three-finger salute and whistles the iconic three-note tune, everybody else in the crowd joins him and suddenly the Peacekeepers stomp through the crowd to grab the man, Katniss runs down from the stage to stop the Peacekeepers]  
Katniss Everdeen: No, no!  
[two Peacekeepers grab hold of her arms to stop her from entering the crowd]  
Katniss Everdeen: No! Leave him alone! Leave him alone!  
[the man is grabbed by the Peacekeepers and brought to the front]  
Katniss Everdeen: No! Please, leave him alone!  
[Katniss is dragged off the podium and into the building behind her]  
Katniss Everdeen: No!  
[before the doors are shut Katniss watches as a Peacekeeper takes his gun out and shoots the man in the back of the head, she screams and goes to run out of the door but Haymitch grabs her, Katniss is distraught as she struggles out of Haymitch’s arms]  
Haymitch Abernathy: Stop! Shut up!  
[he drags Katniss away from with Peeta following them]  
[dragging Katniss and Peeta to a quite area]  
Haymitch Abernathy: You two have a very simple task.  
[Katniss looks distraught and starts to cry]  
Katniss Everdeen: I never meant for anyone to get killed, he has to know that!  
Haymitch Abernathy: What are you talking about? Who has to know what?  
Katniss Everdeen: Snow, he came to see me. He’s worried about the rebellion in the districts, he thinks that they don’t believe our love story.  
Haymitch Abernathy: So he wants you to make them believe?  
Katniss Everdeen: To calm things down.  
Peeta Mellark: You know, Katniss, you should’ve told me that before I went out there and try to give these people our money!  
Katniss Everdeen: I’m sorry, I didn’t know what to do. He threatened to kill my family.  
Peeta Mellark: Well, I have family too! Okay, people that I need to protect!  
[referring to the people in the districts]  
Haymitch Abernathy: What about them? Who protects them? Katniss, what were you thinking?  
Katniss Everdeen: I was thinking about Rue. Haymitch, please, please just help me get through this trip. Please, just help us get through this.  
Haymitch Abernathy: This trip, girl? Wake up! This trip doesn’t end when you get back home. You never get off this train. You two are mentors now, that means that every year they’re gonna drag you out and broadcast the details of your romance. Every year your private life becomes theirs. From now on your job is to be a distraction so that people forget what the real problems are.  
Peeta Mellark: So what do we do?  
Haymitch Abernathy: You’re gonna smile. You’re gonna read the cards that Effie gives you and you’re gonna live happily ever after. Think you can do that? Huh?  
[Katniss, still crying, nods her head]  
Haymitch Abernathy: Yeah? Come here.  
[he holds Katniss to comfort her, as she remains in his arms Katniss sees the dead body of the man from the crowd being carried away by the Peacekeepers]  
Haymitch Abernathy: You’re gonna be okay. I promise.  
[as they continue their tour across Panem, visiting each district, this time using the speech from the speech cards provided by Effie]  
Peeta Mellark: Katniss and I wanna share with you our victory and our gratitude to the Capitol for bringing us together. It was the bond of love, forged in the principle of the games, that was our greatest prize. For it is love, and true love, that allows us all to bare our hardships.  
[Peeta and Katniss kiss on the stage and smile, then Katniss looks down at the faces of the people in the crowd]  
Peeta Mellark: That mends the heart, and vanishes loneliness, and gives meaning to our lives.  
[Katniss gives a speech at another district]  
Katniss Everdeen: We also want to share with you the sorrow of your losses. The tributes of this…  
[suddenly another man in the crowd gives Katniss the three-finger salute and the Peacekeepers quickly grab him, Katniss looks over to Haymitch who indicates that she should carry on with her speech]  
Katniss Everdeen: The tributes of this district will reign as noble warriors through our honor to their families and prayer to their people. We are all of us united, both victors and vanquished, and serving a common purpose.  
[during one of their visits to another district Katniss is meet by a little girl who gives her some flowers]  
Katniss Everdeen: Thank you.  
Flower Girl: One day I’m gonna volunteer, just like you did.  
[Katniss looks uncomfortable and disturbed]  
[as they continue their tour on the train, Katniss wakes up screaming at night from a nightmare, Peeta rushes into her room to check in on her]  
Katniss Everdeen: It was just a dream, I’m sorry.catching-fire-10  
Peeta Mellark: It’s okay. I am too. Goodnight.  
[Peeta turns to leave]  
Katniss Everdeen: Peeta, will you stay with me?  
Peeta Mellark: Yeah.  
[he lies down next to her and holds her comfortingly]  
Peeta Mellark: Always.  
[giving a speech at another district]  
Katniss Everdeen: We are all of us united, both victors and vanquished, in serving a common purpose. The power and glory of the Capitol.  
[Katniss looks out at the crowd who are restless and yelling]  
Katniss Everdeen: Panem today, Panem tomorrow, Panem forever.  
[meanwhile, Snow watches everything unfold with his granddaughter, who has braided her hair the same style as Katniss]  
President Snow: Your hair looks lovely darling. When did you start wearing it like that?  
Snow’s Granddaughter: Everyone at school wears it like this now, Grandpa.  
[back on the victory tour train as they continue traveling to the next district]  
Haymitch Abernathy: Snow is watching us. If he wants you to pacify the districts, I’m promise you, he’s not happy. Instead of being love you two sound like you’re reciting from a drilling manual.  
Peeta Mellark: Try reading that stuff Effie writes us.  
Haymitch Abernathy: Tell that to President Snow when you see him two days from now.  
Peeta Mellark: I’m open to suggestions.  
Katniss Everdeen: We could get married.  
Haymitch Abernathy: That’s not helping.  
Katniss Everdeen: I’m serious. If like you said we’re on this train forever it’s gonna happen eventually. Why not now?  
[Haymitch chuckles as he considers this]  
Haymitch Abernathy: It does make a statement, I’ll give you that.  
[he looks at Peeta, who’s looking down]  
Peeta Mellark: Yeah, sure, let’s do it.  
[Peeta gets up and starts walking out of the cart]  
[Flickerman announces Katniss and Peeta’s engagement on his show]  
Caesar Flickerman: Just when you thought things couldn’t get more exciting going into a very special Quarter Quell, our two lethal lovers, my favorite expression…  
[he laughs and the audience laughs with him]  
Caesar Flickerman: …from District 12 have surprised us with a new twist in their love affair. Let’s take a look.  
[he turns and behind we see footage of Peeta going down on one knee to propose to Katniss on Flickerman’s show]  
Caesar Flickerman: The fairy tale ending of two star-cross lovers. That’s beautiful. And then tonight the tour that began in the hollows of District 12 will end where?  
[Gale watches this as he washes his hands from finishing the day from working in the mines, clearly upset]  
[Effie escorts Katniss and Peeta to a party at the Capitol where they are to meet with Snow]  
Effie Trinket: The Presidential Palace, the party of the year. Eyes bright, chins up, smiles on. I’m talking to you, Katniss. Now, there’ll be photographers, interviews, everyone will be here to celebrate you, my victors.catching-fire-9  
[as they reach the entrance to the party]  
Effie Trinket: Breath it all in children.  
[she turns to face them]  
Effie Trinket: This is all for you.  
Peeta Mellark: It’s cozy.  
Effie Trinket: Attitude.  
[Effie turns, puts on a smile]  
Effie Trinket: Come, come. Come on.  
[she escorts them through the crowd at the party]  
Effie Trinket: Excuse us. Excuse us.  
[the crowd applauds them as they walk through them]  
Effie Trinket: Come, come.  
[turning to Peeta and Katniss]  
Effie Trinket: Hold hands.  
[Effie escorts them into the Presidential Palace]  
Effie Trinket: The library, all mahogany.  
[to the crowd]  
Effie Trinket: Hello, hello. Not yet, not yet.  
[referring to the hats one of the guests is wearing]  
Effie Trinket: Ooh, curtains!  
[to Katniss and Peeta]  
Effie Trinket: Everybody’s who’s anybody is here and they all want to meet you.  
[they step through to the dining hall]  
Effie Trinket: Flavius. Octavia.  
[Katniss and Peeta walk down the steps with Katniss holding to Peeta’s arm]  
[offering Peeta a plate full of macaroons]  
Octavia: Try one of these, they are divine.  
Peeta Mellark: I can’t even think about it anymore.  
[Flavius hands him a pink colored drink in a small glass]  
Flavius: Here.  
Peeta Mellark: What’s this?  
Flavius: It’s for when you’re full.  
Octavia: It makes you sick, so you can go on eating.  
Flavius: How else can you taste everything?  
[there’s an awkward silence]  
Peeta Mellark: I think it’s time for a dance.  
[he hands his plate and drink to Flavius]  
Peeta Mellark: Katniss?  
[he escorts Katniss to the dance floor and they start dancing]  
Peeta Mellark: People are starving in 12. Here they just throwing it up and stuffing more in.  
[Effie interrupts their dance by introducing them to Plutarch Heavensbee]  
Effie Trinket: Katniss, Peeta. This is Plutarch Heavensbee, Head Gamemaker. Successor to Seneca Crane.  
Peeta Mellark: It’s a tough act to follow.  
[Katniss looks at Peeta and smiles]  
Effie Trinket: Peeta!  
[Heavensbee smiles and Effie laughs]  
Plutarch Heavensbee: May I?  
Peeta Mellark: Please.  
[Heavensbee takes Katniss in his arms and they start dancing]  
[as they dance]  
Plutarch Heavensbee: So how do you like the party?  
Katniss Everdeen: It’s a little overwhelming.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: It’s appalling. Still if you abandon your moral judgment it can be fun.  
Katniss Everdeen: So are you having fun?  
Plutarch Heavensbee: I’m Head Gamemaker, fun is my job.  
Katniss Everdeen: I thought that’s what happened to Seneca Crane, too much fun.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Seneca decided to…quit breathing.  
Katniss Everdeen: Decided?  
Plutarch Heavensbee: It was that or poison berries. I think Head Gamemaker’s never been the most secure job in the world.  
Katniss Everdeen: And why are you here?  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Same reason as you, I volunteered.  
Katniss Everdeen: Why?  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Ambition. A chance to make the games mean something.  
Katniss Everdeen: The games don’t mean anything, they only mean to scare us.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Well, maybe it’s you who inspired me to come back.  
[Katniss looks at him in confusion when suddenly they are interrupted by the music changing to make the announcement of Snow]  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Ah, the Presidential welcome. I’m sure we’ll meet again.  
[Heavensbee walks off and Katniss looks at him in confusion]  
Effie Trinket: Katniss, come. The president awaits.  
[as they make their way to be presented to Snow]  
Peeta Mellark: Do you think we convinced him?  
Katniss Everdeen: I’m not sure what else we can do.  
[the party crowd claps as Snow comes onto the balcony]  
President Snow: Tonight, on this the last day of their tour, I want to welcome our two victors. Two young people who embody our ideals of strength and valor. And I personally want to congratulate them on the announcement of their engagement.  
[the crowd claps and cheers]  
President Snow: Your love has inspired us. And I know it will go on inspiring us, everyday, for as long as you may live.  
[he looks down at Katniss and Peeta and holds up his glass of champagne to salute them, then everyone cheers as fireworks go off, but Katniss turns to look at Snow who shakes his head at her]  
[later that night on the train, now sharing the same sleeping cart, Katniss lies awakes next to Peeta who is asleep, unable to sleep Katniss goes for a wonder and finds the controls area she had found before and notices monitor screens showing footage of rebellion in the different districts; at the same time Snow is watching the same footage in his home]  
President Snow: Look at them. She’s not who they think she is. She’s not a leader, she just want to save her own skin, it’s as simple as that.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: I think that’s true.  
President Snow: She’s become a beacon of hope for the rebellion and she has to be eliminated.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: I agree she should die but in the right way. At the right time. It’s moves and counter-moves, that’s all we gotta look at. Katniss Everdeen is a symbol, their Mockingjay. They think she’s one of them, we need to show that she’s one of us. We don’t need to destroy her just the image. Then we let the people do the rest.  
President Snow: What do you propose?  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Shut down the black markets, take away what little they have then double the amount of floggings and executions, put them on TV, broadcast them live. So fear more fear.  
President Snow: It won’t work. Fear does not work as long as they have hope, and Katniss Everdeen is giving them hope.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: She’s engaged, make everything about that. What kind of dress is she gonna wear? Floggings. What’s the cake gonna look like? Executions. Who’s gonna be there? Fear. Blanket coverage, shove it in their faces. Show them that she’s one of us now.  
[he chuckles]  
Plutarch Heavensbee: They’re gonna hate her so much they might just kill her for you.  
President Snow: Brilliant.  
[Katniss returns to District 12, she walks up to Gale as he leaves work for the day]  
Gale Hawthorne: When did you….?  
[without saying a word Katniss embraces Gale and holds onto him]  
Katniss Everdeen: We need to talk.  
[she leads him to a quite area]  
Gale Hawthorne: Where are we gonna run away?  
Katniss Everdeen: Into the woods, like we always talked about. We can leave right now, we can be far away from here by tonight.  
Gale Hawthorne: Yeah, who’s we? You me and your fiancé©?  
Katniss Everdeen: It’s not just me and Peeta anymore. Snow threatened to have you killed.  
Gale Hawthorne: Anyone else?  
8Katniss Everdeen: Well he didn’t exactly give me a copy of the list, but a good guess it includes both of our families.

Gale Hawthorne: Unless what? You and Peeta get married?  
Katniss Everdeen: Unless nothing now. Gale, we can do it. You said yourself that we can do it the morning of the Reaping. What do you say now?  
Gale Hawthorne: Do you love me?  
Katniss Everdeen: Gale, you know how I feel about you. But I can’t think about anyone that way right now. The only thing that I can think about, everyday, every waking moment since the Reaping is how afraid I am. There’s no room for anything else. But maybe if we got away from here, if we went somewhere safe, it could be different, I could be different.  
Gale Hawthorne: You think maybe the President’s bluffing?  
Katniss Everdeen: He’s not bluffing.  
[she pauses for a moment]  
Katniss Everdeen: Not with what’s going on in the Districts.  
Gale Hawthorne: What do you mean?  
[Katniss doesn’t reply]  
Gale Hawthorne: What did you see?  
Katniss Everdeen: There were people fighting in the streets. And…fires and Peacekeepers were pinning them down, but the people were…  
Gale Hawthorne: What? The people were what?  
Katniss Everdeen: They were fighting back.  
Gale Hawthorne: It’s happening. It’s finally happening.  
Katniss Everdeen: We should’ve just eaten the berries in the arena and died like I was supposed to and everything would be back to normal and everyone would be safe.  
Gale Hawthorne: Safe for what? To starve? Work like slaves, send their kids to the reaping? You haven’t heard people, Katniss. You’ve given them an opportunity. They just have to be brave enough to take it. There’s already talk in the mines, people wanna fight.  
Katniss Everdeen: We have to go, Gale, before they kill us. They will kill us.  
Gale Hawthorne: What about the other families? Huh? The ones who stay? What happens to them? People are looking to you, Katniss.  
Katniss Everdeen: I don’t want anyone looking to me! I can’t help them!  
[suddenly they hear vehicle engines, Gale grabs Katniss and they kneel down to hide behind some bushes, they watch as Peacekeeper vans drive towards their district]  
Gale Hawthorne: You can do what you want. I’m staying here.  
[in the town square, the Peacekeepers arrive led by Commander Thread]  
Cray: Commander Thread. Welcome to District 12.  
[suddenly one of the Peacekeepers comes up behind Cray and puts a sack over his head and he’s dragged away, Thread looks around him for a moment]  
Commander Thread: Let’s get to work.  
[he fires a shot, Gale and Katniss hear the shot from their hiding place and run down towards the town square, back at the square the Peacekeepers set up a flogging post and they run around the district terrorizing the people and burning their possessions, as Gale and Katniss arrive in town Katniss runs into a woman who was struck in the eye]  
Katniss Everdeen: I’m gonna get you out of here.  
[Gale notices Thread about to beat on a defenseless woman, he runs in and tackles Thread, two Peacekeepers drag Gale away from Thread and hold him]  
Commander Thread: In the square.  
[Katniss tends to the woman she saved, she gives her a wet cloth to put over her injured eye]  
Katniss Everdeen: Here.  
8[she hears the sound of a whip cracking and someone yelling in pain; turning back to the woman]

Katniss Everdeen: Yeah, hold that up there.  
[as Katniss hears the yelling get louder, she rushes into the town square and sees Gale tied to a post set up in the square while Thread whips him in front of everybody, Katniss runs to stop the whipping]  
Katniss Everdeen: No! No, no!  
[she puts her hand up to stop Thread and he punches her in the face, she falls and Thread uses his whip to hit her again]  
Gale Hawthorne: Katniss…it’s okay. Just go. It’s okay.  
[Katniss rises to her feet and stands in front of Gale facing Thread]  
Commander Thread: Move.  
[holding up his whip]  
Commander Thread: You want another?  
Katniss Everdeen: Go ahead.  
[Thread takes out his gun just as he’s about to shoot Haymitch runs in to intervene]  
Haymitch Abernathy: Woh, woh, woh!  
Commander Thread: Get out of my way!  
Haymitch Abernathy: No, you don’t want to shoot her.  
Commander Thread: How about I shoot both of you?  
Haymitch Abernathy: Look, Commander, you’re new here. Trust me, I’m trying to help you. I’m Haymitch. You recognize her? Katniss Everdeen? Darling of the Capitol?  
[Thread looks at Katniss and lowers his gun]  
Commander Thread: She interfered with a Peacekeeper.  
Haymitch Abernathy: I never said she was smart. Look, I-I…you already got a couple of lashes in, right?  
Commander Thread: That’s not good enough! She’s an agitator!  
[he points his gun at Katniss again, but this time Peeta arrives at knocks his hand aside]  
Peeta Mellark: Easy. Easy.  
[Haymitch pulls Peeta behind him]  
Haymitch Abernathy: Look, are you sure Snow wants three dead Victors here, cause that’s what we’re looking at. It’s bad enough that you marked up her face on the eve of the big wedding. Let it go, and we will too.  
[Thread looks around him, he smiles menacingly and lowers his gun]  
Commander Thread: Alright.  
[he puts his gun away]  
Commander Thread: Okay. But next time, it’s the firing squad.  
Haymitch Abernathy: Excellent idea.  
Commander Thread: I don’t care who she is.  
[he keeps staring at Haymitch then shouts at the people gathered in the square]  
Commander Thread: Clear the square! You’re all under curfew! Anyone out after dark…will be shot on sight!  
[the people start leaving, Thread turns to Haymitch]  
Commander Thread: Get them out of here.  
[Katniss and Peeta free Gale from his bonds tied to the post]  
[Katniss, Haymitch, and Peeta take Gale to her home to tend to his wounds]  
Peeta Mellark: It’s Gale.  
Katniss’ Mother: Get him here!  
[Katniss’ mother and Primrose clear the kitchen table]  
Peeta Mellark: Here. Easy.  
[Peeta, Haymitch and some people from the district help Gale to get to lie face down on the table]  
Peeta Mellark: Okay. Thanks.  
Haymitch Abernathy: He met a Peacekeeper, who’s not entirely peaceful  
[looking at Katniss’ face wound]  
Primrose Everdeen: Missed your eye. Doesn’t need stitches.  
Katniss’ Mother: Make a snow coat.  
Primrose Everdeen: Peeta, get the snow. I’ll grab my herbs.  
[Katniss’ mother pours alcohol over the wounds on Gale’s back]  
Katniss Everdeen: What is that? That’s hurting him!  
Katniss’ Mother: He needs the morphling.  
[she puts the bottle down, Haymitch picks it up, smells it and starts pouring some into a cup when Katniss takes the bottle away from him, Haymitch then starts drinking from the cup, Katniss’ mother then takes the morphling out of box and starts to prepare the injection] when Primrose stops her  
Primrose Everdeen: Mom. No, I’ll do it.  
[Primrose prepares the injection and goes over to Gale; to Katniss]  
Primrose Everdeen: Hold him, please.  
[Primrose injects Gale as he moans in pain]  
Primrose Everdeen: That’s better.  
[later that night, after his wounds have been tended to, Katniss watches Gale sleep, she leans in and kisses him tenderly on the lips, Gale’s eyes open]  
Gale Hawthorne: Hey, Katnap.  
Katniss Everdeen: Hey.  
Gale Hawthorne: I thought you’d be gone by now.  
Katniss Everdeen: I’m not going anywhere. I’m gonna stay right here, cause all kinds of trouble.  
Gale Hawthorne: Me too.  
[Katniss kisses his hand, in the morning Peeta enters the house and finds Katniss fallen asleep as she was watching over Gale]  
Peeta Mellark: Hey.  
[Katniss wakes and looks at Peeta]  
Peeta Mellark: Do you wanna get some rest, I can look after him for a while.  
[Katniss nods her head, then checks on Gale’s wounds]  
Katniss Everdeen: Okay, um…I’ll get him more snow.  
[Katniss goes to put on her boots, Peeta takes her seat next to Gale and watches her]  
[Katniss gathers some snow for Gale, Primrose comes outside and kneels beside her]  
Katniss Everdeen: Hey.  
Primrose Everdeen: How’s your eye?  
Katniss Everdeen: It’s not my eye that’s bothering me. How can we live like this? How can anybody live like this?  
Primrose Everdeen: It’s not living, but…since the last games something is different. I can see it.  
Katniss Everdeen: What can you see?  
Primrose Everdeen: Hope.  
Katniss Everdeen: You understand that whatever I do comes back to you and mom. I don’t want you to get hurt.  
Primrose Everdeen: You don’t have to protect me, or mom. We’re with you.  
[Katniss looks at Primrose and then embraces her, they hold onto each other]  
Katniss Everdeen: I love you.  
Primrose Everdeen: I love you too.  
[Heavensbee shows Snow the footage of the event with Gale, Katniss and Thread on a projector, the footage pauses where Katniss runs in to stop Thread from whipping Gale]  
Plutarch Heavensbee: The broadcast cuts out here. Before any of the excitement happened.  
President Snow: How many people saw it?  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Hard to say. There was a 5 seconds delay, but…it happened fast.  
President Snow: If you cannot contain Katniss Everdeen, then I will have to terminate her.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: I understand that.  
President Snow: And not just her.  
[Snow starts the footage again, he fast forwards to when Haymitch intervened]  
President Snow: Her entire species has to be eliminated.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Her species, sir?  
President Snow: The other Victors. Now because of her they all pose a threat. Because of her they all think they’re invincible. Whatever game you think you’re playing…those out there are not playing it with you.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: There’s a way we can still win.  
[Snow looks at him]  
Plutarch Heavensbee: It’s what we Gamemakers like to call a “wrinkle”.  
[in Capitol Snow makes the announcement for the 75th Hunger Games]  
President Snow: Ladies and gentlemen, this is the 75th year…of the Hunger Games.  
[the crowd cheers; back in District 12, Katniss, her mother and Primrose watch the announcement in their home]  
President Snow: It was written in the charter of the games that every twenty-five years there will be a Quarter Quell. Now, on this the 75th anniversary of our defeat of the rebellion we celebrate the third Quarter Quell.  
[the crowd cheers again]  
President Snow: As a reminder, that even the strongest cannot overcome the power of the Capitol. On this, the third Quarter Quell game, the male and female tributes are to be reaped from the existing pool of Victors in each district.  
Katniss’ Mother: No!  
Primrose Everdeen: What does that mean?  
[Katniss looks devastated at this news and her mother starts to weep]  
Katniss’ Mother: Katniss…  
[watching in his home, Haymitch throws a bottle at the screen in anger, back at her home Katniss runs out into the woods and starts to cry]  
[after sitting in the woods crying for a while Katniss suddenly has a thought]  
Katniss Everdeen: Peeta…  
[Katniss leaves the woods and goes over to Haymitch’s place, she finds him sat in at his desk drinking]  
Haymitch Abernathy: There she is. Finally did the math, huh? And you’ve come to what? Ask me to…die?  
Katniss Everdeen: I’m here to drink.  
[she takes the bottle from his hand]  
Haymitch Abernathy: Oh, finally something I can help you with.  
[she takes a swig from the bottle]  
Haymitch Abernathy: What its say that Peeta was here forty-five minutes ago begging to save your life and you only just now show up?  
Katniss Everdeen: It means we have to save him.  
Haymitch Abernathy: You could live a hundred lifetimes and never deserve that boy.  
Katniss Everdeen: Come on, Haymitch. Nobody decent ever wins the games.  
Haymitch Abernathy: Nobody ever wins the games, period. There are survivors. There’s no winners.  
Katniss Everdeen: Peeta has to survive. We have to do whatever it takes to save him.  
Haymitch Abernathy: Alright, if…if they call his name I’ll volunteer in his place.  
Katniss Everdeen: Haymitch, thank you.  
Haymitch Abernathy: But if they call my name and Peeta volunteers, there’s nothing I can do.  
Katniss Everdeen: You can help him in the arena, like you did for me.  
Haymitch Abernathy: I think these games are gonna be different.  
Katniss Everdeen: I don’t care, do whatever you can. Peeta lives, not me.  
[she looks at him for a moment]  
Katniss Everdeen: Promise me.  
Haymitch Abernathy: Okay.  
[Katniss and Gale sit in their usual place near the woods]  
Gale Hawthorne: We should have gone like you said.  
[Katniss looks at Gale for a moment before kissing him, she then rises and walks away; later escorted by Peacekeepers, Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch makes their way to the stage set up in the town square, Effie is on stage to announce this year’s District 12 tributes]  
Effie Trinket: Welcome. Welcome. As we celebrate the 75th anniversary and third Quartel Quell of the Hunger Games.  
[from the side of the stage, Katniss looks at her mother, Primrose and Gale standing in front of the crowd]  
Effie Trinket: As always, ladies first.  
[Effie walks over to the bowl to pull out the name, as Katniss is the only female victor from her district her name is the only one pulled out, Katniss starts to cry and Effie looks at her with sadness]  
Effie Trinket: The female tribute from District 12…Katniss Everdeen.  
[tears roll down Katniss’ face, she turns and walks over to Effie to stand beside her]  
Effie Trinket: Wonderful. And now for the men.  
[Katniss looks over to Haymitch who nods his head in understanding in what he has to do, Effie picks out a name from the bowl and goes over to the microphone]  
Effie Trinket: The male tribute from District 12…Haymitch Abernathy.  
Peeta Mellark: I volunteer as tribute.  
[Haymitch grabs his arm to stop him]  
Haymitch Abernathy: I can’t let you do that.  
Peeta Mellark: You can stop me.  
Haymitch Abernathy: Peeta…  
Peeta Mellark: Let go.  
[Peeta walks over to stand next to Effie, Katniss looks devastated and puts her head down as more tears roll down her face]  
Effie Trinket: Very well. The tributes from District 1,2 Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark.  
[the crowd is quite as they watch]  
Effie Trinket: Well, all that remains is…  
[Katniss’ mother raises her hand to give the three-finger salute, followed by Primrose and Gale, then the rest of the crowd follow and do the same, as Katniss and Peeta see everyone in the crowd with their arms raised in salute they do the same, this prompts Thread to drag Katniss away]  
Effie Trinket: Oh, no. B-b-but…but…  
Primrose Everdeen: Katniss!  
[Katniss looks at Primrose as she’s being dragged away by Thread]  
Katniss Everdeen: I didn’t say goodbye.  
Primrose Everdeen: Katniss!  
Commander Thread: The plan is straight to the train.  
Katniss Everdeen: No, I didn’t say goodbye!  
Primrose Everdeen: Katniss!  
Katniss Everdeen: No!  
[as Katniss loses sight of her family as she’s dragged into the building she yells out]  
Katniss Everdeen: Goodbye!  
[on the train as they make their way to the Capitol to begin preparations for the games]  
Effie Trinket: Alright. Before we begin I’ve had a thought.  
Haymitch Abernathy: You don’t say.  
Effie Trinket: Katniss has her gold mockingjay pin, I have my hair. I’m going to get you two boys something gold.  
Haymitch Abernathy: Uh…why is that?  
Effie Trinket: A token. Show them we are a team. Well, I can’t just…  
[Katniss smiles and takes her hand]  
Katniss Everdeen: Thank you.  
[she looks at Katniss with gratitude, Haymitch then extends his hand and Effie takes it]  
Effie Trinket: Alright. Now, everything will be different because it’s a Quarter Quell. The Capitol has spared no expense. A new training center, new tribute living quarters and of course a very special arena. But this year you’ll be facing other victors, Capitol favorites. Smart, cunning, skilled. And they all know one another, you two are the outsiders.  
[as they arrive in Capitol, Katniss and Peeta ride the elevator in a massive building to their new living quarter]  
[that night at the dinner table in their new living quarter]  
Haymitch Abernathy: I want you guys to forget everything you think you know about the games. Last year was child’s play. This year you’re dealing with all experienced killers.  
Peeta Mellark: Alright. What does that mean for us?  
Haymitch Abernathy: That means you’re gonna have to have some allies.  
Peeta Mellark: Okay. I think that if…  
Haymitch Abernathy: Woh. You’re not the problem.  
[he points to Katniss]  
Katniss Everdeen: No.  
Haymitch Abernathy: Look, you’re starting at a disadvantage. Most of these people have been friends for years.  
Katniss Everdeen: That just put us higher in their kill list.  
Haymitch Abernathy: Do it your own way, but I know these people. You go it alone, their first move is gonna be to hunt you down. Both of you.  
Peeta Mellark: Katniss, come on.  
[Katniss hesitates a moment]  
Katniss Everdeen: How could any of us even trust each other?  
Haymitch Abernathy: It’s not about trust, it’s about staying alive.  
[Haymitch briefs Katniss and Peeta on the victors by showing them images of the victors]  
Haymitch Abernathy: Cashmere and Gloss, brother and sister, District 1. They won back to back games. Capitol favorites. Lots of sponsors. They will be lethal.  
[showing them the next image of the victors from District 2]  
Haymitch Abernathy: And the other half of the career pack? Brutus and Enobaria.  
Katniss Everdeen: What’s with her teeth?  
Haymitch Abernathy: She had them filed into fangs so she could rip people throats out.  
She’s committed, I’ll give her that.

[moving to the next image of victors from District 3]  
Haymitch Abernathy: Wiress and Beetee. Not fighters but brilliant and weird. Real tech savvy. He won his games by electrocuting six tributes at once.  
[moving to the next victors from District 6, both now looking ill from over use of drugs]  
Haymitch Abernathy: The Morphlings. Masters of camouflage. Basically won their games by hiding until everyone else was dead. Self medicating ever since, which I applaud. Not a threat.  
[moving to the next image of victors from District 4; referring to the male victor]  
Katniss Everdeen: Finnick Odair, right?  
Haymitch Abernathy: Yes, he won his games at fourteen. Youngest ever. Extremely humble.  
Katniss Everdeen: You’re kidding?  
Haymitch Abernathy: Yes, I’m kidding. He’s a peacock, a total preener. But he’s the Capitol darling, they love him here. Charming, smart and very skilled in combat, especially in water.  
Peeta Mellark: What about weaknesses?  
Haymitch Abernathy: One; Mags.  
[we see image of an older lady]  
Haymitch Abernathy: She volunteered for Annie. Mags was his mentor and basically raised him, if he’s trying to protect her in any way it exposes him.  
Katniss Everdeen: A guy like that has to know she’s not gonna make it, and when it really comes down to it he won’t protect her.  
Haymitch Abernathy: Well, Katniss, I just hope when she goes, she goes quickly. She’s actually, um…a wonderful lady.  
[dressed up in her costume, Katniss arrives in the Capitol arena, she looks at the cheering crowed above as walks towards her chariot and pats the horse]  
Katniss Everdeen: How did we get here, huh?  
Finnick Odair: Katniss.  
[Katniss turns to see Finnick walking towards her]  
Katniss Everdeen: Hello, Finnick.  
Finnick Odair: Do you want a sugar cube?  
[he holds up the cube]  
Finnick Odair: I mean it’s supposed to be for the horses but…I mean who cares about them, right? They got years to eat sugar, whereas you and I, well if we see something sweet you better grab it.  
Katniss Everdeen: No, thanks. But I would love to borrow that outfit someday.  
Finnick Odair: You look pretty terrifying in that get-up. What happened to the pretty little girl dresses?  
Katniss Everdeen: I outgrew them.  
Finnick Odair: You certainly did.  
[he smiles at her smugly]  
Finnick Odair: Shame about this Quell thing. Now you, you could’ve made out like a bandit in the Capitol; jewels, money, anything you wanted.  
Katniss Everdeen: Well, I don’t like jewels and I have more money than I need, so. What did you do with all your wealth anyway?  
Finnick Odair: I haven’t dealt with anything as common as money in years.  
Katniss Everdeen: Well then how do people pay for the pleasure of your company?  
[he takes a step closer to her]  
Finnick Odair: With secrets. What about you, girl on fire? Any secrets worth my time?  
Katniss Everdeen: I’m an open book. Everybody always seems to know my secrets before I know them myself.  
Finnick Odair: Unfortunately I think that’s true.  
[Katniss notices Peeta making his way towards her; Finnick remarks in a sarcastic tone]  
Finnick Odair: I’m sorry you had to cancel your wedding. I know how devastating that must be for you.  
[he pops the sugar cube into his mouth and smiles smugly at her]  
Finnick Odair: Have a good day.  
[as he turns to walk away Peeta reaches them]  
Finnick Odair: Peeta.  
Peeta Mellark: Finnick.  
[referring to Finnick as he walks off]  
Peeta Mellark: What did he want?  
Katniss Everdeen: To know all my secrets.  
Peeta Mellark: He’ll have to get in line.  
[they both smile and then are interrupted by the arena announcer]  
Arena Announcer: Tributes mount up. Tributes mount up.  
[Cinna joins them]  
Cinna: Nobody will be smiling this time. I want you to look straight ahead as if the audience of this whole event are beneath you.  
Katniss Everdeen: That should be easy.  
Cinna: Press this when you’re ready.  
[he gives her a small device]  
Cinna: Good luck.  
[Katniss and Peeta enter the arena in their chariot behind the rest of the victor; Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith are sat in the commentators area watching them]  
Caesar Flickerman: Here they come! From District 12, our favorites.  
Claudius Templesmith: Well…  
Caesar Flickerman: Or my favorite.  
[they both laugh; Katniss watches everything as they ride into the stadium before the cheering audience and as Snow notices her she uses the device Cinna gave her to simulate flames on hers and Peeta’s clothes]  
Caesar Flickerman: There it is!  
Claudius Templesmith: Oh! Fire in the house!  
[as the audience cheers, Katniss and Peeta, along with the rest of the victors, ride their chariots past Snow, after that, the duo meet with Haymitch]  
Haymitch Abernathy: Nice. Way to make friends out there you two.  
Katniss Everdeen: Well, we’ve learned from the best.  
Haymitch Abernathy: I want to introduce you to some special friends of mine. This is Seeder and Chaff, from District 11.  
[to Katniss’ surprise Chaff kisses her on the mouth, Haymitch and Chaff laugh]  
Haymitch Abernathy: Yeah, he’s very friendly. Don’t invite him over, he’ll uh…drink up your liquor.  
[to Seeder and Chaff]  
Haymitch Abernathy: I’ll see you guys soon.  
[to Katniss and Peeta]  
Haymitch Abernathy: Let’s get some of that make up off and talk about this other tributes.  
[as they start walking off]  
Katniss Everdeen: This tributes are crazy.  
Haymitch Abernathy: No, not all of them. He’s a good guy.  
[to the Peacekeepers as they walk past them]  
Haymitch Abernathy: Carry on.  
[as Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta enter the elevator District 7’s Johanna Mason steps in behind them]  
Johanna Mason: You guys look amazing.  
Katniss Everdeen: Thank you.  
[she turns her back to them and starts undoing her hair]  
Johanna Mason: My stylist is such an idiot. District 7. Lumber. Trees. Ugh! I’d love to put an axe on her face. So what do you think? Now that the whole world wants to sleep with you.  
Katniss Everdeen: I don’t think that the whole world…  
[she turns to Katniss]  
Johanna Mason: I wasn’t talking to you.  
Katniss Everdeen: Okay.  
[to Peeta]  
Johanna Mason: Wanna unzip?  
[she turns her back to him]  
Peeta Mellark: Yeah.  
[Katniss looks at Peeta disapprovingly, after Peeta unzips Johanna’s dress she strips off nude making Peeta and Haymitch grin while Katniss is annoyed, then as the elevator stops she winks at Haymitch and turns to face the doors]  
Johanna Mason: Thanks. Let’s do it again sometime.  
[she walks out of the elevator]  
Haymitch Abernathy: Thank you.  
[to Peeta and Katniss]  
Haymitch Abernathy: Johanna Mason District 7.  
[as Katniss and Peeta walk towards the training arena]  
Peeta Mellark: Remember, Katniss, today’s about making allies.  
[as they enter through the doors they notice the male Morphling throwing up in the corner]  
Katniss Everdeen: So far I’m not overwhelmed by our choices.  
Peeta Mellark: I guess we just try to figure it out who we can trust and work backwards from there.  
[Katniss nods, she notices how quick Gloss is with his weapons, then she watches Johanna with her axe, she walks past Enobaria training fiercely, then she notices Beetee trying to show Wiress how to start a fire with a piece of wood, she walks over to meet them]  
Beetee: Friction generates heat, heat generates fire. And here it…  
Katniss Everdeen: You should move your hands downward.  
[she moves her hands to show them]  
Katniss Everdeen: And faster too.  
[she sits down to join them, Beetee tries to do as she instructed and manages to make the piece of wood start smoking]  
Wiress: I love a brute force.  
Beetee: It’s always helpful.  
[Beetee smiles at Katniss]  
Beetee: Thank you.  
[Wiress looks up and notices something]  
Wiress: By the corner of the table.  
[they look up and see Plutarch and the other Gamemakers in their station watching them]  
Katniss Everdeen: Plutarch?  
Wiress: No, next to him.  
Beetee: Force field.  
Katniss Everdeen: How do you know?  
Beetee: A shimmering.  
[Katniss tries to look for it]  
Beetee: Top left hand side.  
[Beetee moves Katniss’ face slightly so that she can see the force field]  
Beetee: There. You see it?  
Katniss Everdeen: Looks like glass.  
Wiress: To separate us and them.  
Katniss Everdeen: Probably my fault, I shot an arrow at them last year.  
Beetee: Ahh, electromagnetic.  
Katniss Everdeen: How can you tell?  
[Beetee and Wiress start to laugh]  
Katniss Everdeen: Is that…is that obvious or something?  
[Beetee and Wiress continue to laugh]  
Wiress: You might as well have a sign.  
Beetee: Look around you. All the holograms, the lights, every now and then they flicker, why?  
Katniss Everdeen: Because the force field is taking up too much energy.  
Beetee: There’s always a flaw in the system.  
[Katniss then walks over to Mags, who is working by herself making a fish hook]  
Katniss Everdeen: That’s beautiful. I saw you volunteer for that young girl. That was really brave.  
[Mags, who doesn’t speak, shakes her head then puts her hand on Katniss’ shoulder in recognition of her bravery in volunteering for taking the place of her sister last year]  
Katniss Everdeen: Prim is my sister.  
[Mags looks at her with sympathy]  
Katniss Everdeen: If you um…if you teach me how to make a fish hook like that I could teach you how to hunt.  
[Mags smiles and nods in agreement and starts to show her, then later Katniss tries to teach her how to shoot and arrow]  
Katniss Everdeen: Do you want to try it with me?  
[Mags shakes her hand and points to Katniss]  
Katniss Everdeen: Okay. I’ll go first.  
[Katniss steps into the training booth and as the program begins the holograms attack her, she shows her skill with her bow and arrow by killing each opponent quickly, after which she notices all the tributes are outside the training booth glass watching her, Wiress claps for her excitedly]  
[later that evening in their living quarter]  
Haymitch Abernathy: Good news. At least half of the tributes wants you as an ally.  
Peeta Mellark: Well, they saw her shoot.  
Haymitch Abernathy: Well, sweetheart, you got your pick of the litter.  
Katniss Everdeen: I want Wiress and Beetee.  
Peeta Mellark: Johanna calls them Nuts and Volts.  
Haymitch Abernathy: Well, okay, good. Now who-who else?  
Katniss Everdeen: Mags.  
[Peeta not like her choices turns in frustration]  
Katniss Everdeen: Alright, fine, then no one.  
Haymitch Abernathy: I’ll tell them you’re still making up your mind.  
[the tributes are gathered in one area to be called in for assessment when the first one is announced]  
Announcer: District 3. Beetee Latier, report for individual assessment.  
[Beetee rises, smiles warmly at Wiress and touches her affectionately before going for his assessment, Katniss watches this]  
Katniss Everdeen: Peeta, how are we gonna kill these people?  
[later, Katniss is the last one left and is sat on her own when her name is called]  
Announcer: District 12. Katniss Everdeen, report for individual assessment.  
[as Katniss makes her way to the assessment area she passes Peeta who gives her funny look, as she walks further in she finds a drawing on the floor of a dead Rue, holding flowers]  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Miss Everdeen?  
[Katniss looks visibly shaken and upset, tears roll down her face]  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Miss Everdeen?  
[Katniss looks over to Plutarch who is standing in the Gamemakers station]  
Plutarch Heavensbee: You have ten minutes to present your chosen skill.  
[she looks at the drawing of Rue one more time before taking a mannequin, a rope and hanging it by the neck before the Gamemakers, she bows sarcastically making Plutarch smile, as walks off we see she wrote “Seneca Crane” on the chest of the mannequin]  
[backstage Cinna helps Katniss get ready]  
Katniss Everdeen: A wedding dress?  
Cinna: President Snow insisted, but I made a few alterations.  
[he shows her the wedding dress he’s prepared for her to wear; back on stage Flickerman interviews Gloss and Cashmere]  
Caesar Flickerman: You two made the Games a family affair, you became everyone’s brother and sister. I don’t know how we’re going to let you go.  
[he puts the microphone to Gloss’ mouth]  
Gloss: We’re not going by choice.  
[to the audience]  
Gloss: You are our family, and I don’t see how anyone can love us better.  
[the crowd claps]  
Caesar Flickerman: So sweet. So sweet.  
[to Cashmere as she starts to cry]  
Caesar Flickerman: Are you alright, dear?  
Cashmere: I’m sorry.  
Caesar Flickerman: That’s alright.  
Cashmere: I just can’t stop crying.  
[Katniss watches the interview backstage on the monitor as Cinna helps her get dressed]  
Katniss Everdeen: God, does anybody actually believe this?  
Haymitch Abernathy: Apparently everybody.  
[he points to Octavia and Flavius who are crying as they watch Cashmere]  
Effie Trinket: She is very good.  
Haymitch Abernathy: These victors are angry, Katniss. They’ll say anything to try and stop the games. I suggest you do the same.  
[next on his show, Flicker interviews Beetee]  
Caesar Flickerman: Beetee, you have contributed so much to Panem over the years. I don’t know who will we miss more. You or your brain?  
[Flickerman laughs and the audience laughs with him]  
Beetee: The Quarter Quell were written in the law by man, certainly it can be unwritten.  
Caesar Flickerman: Yes, interesting concept.  
[up next is Finnick]  
Caesar Flickerman: Finnick, I understand that you have a message for somebody out there. A special somebody.  
[he does a creepy laugh]  
Caesar Flickerman: Let me hear it.  
[Finnick looks to the camera to give his message to his fiancé Annie Cresta]  
Finnick Odair: My love, you have my heart for all eternity. And uh…if…if I die in that arena, my last thought will be of your lips.  
[next up is Johanna]  
Caesar Flickerman: We have seen a lot of tears here tonight. But I see no tears in Johanna’s eyes. Johanna, you are angry, tell me why?  
Johanna Mason: Well, yes, I’m angry. You know, I’m getting totally screwed over here.  
Caesar Flickerman: Uh-huh.  
Johanna Mason: The deal was that if I won The Hunger Games, I get to live the rest of my life in peace. But now you wanna kill me again. Well, you know what? Fuck that! And fuck everybody that had anything to do with it!  
[the swear words are censored for the show]  
Caesar Flickerman: Alright then. One winner’s opinion.  
[changing his mood quickly and smiling at the camera]  
Caesar Flickerman: Who’s next?  
[back stage as Cinna finishes getting Katniss dressed for Flickerman’s show]  
Cinna: Alright, now turn around.  
[Katniss turns to face him]  
Cinna: I think I’m done.  
Effie Trinket: Will I be twirling tonight?  
Cinna: Save it for the end.  
[Katniss nods and Effie enters the room]  
Effie Trinket: One minute. Is she ready?  
[as Cinna steps aside Effie gets her first look of Katniss in the wedding dress]  
Effie Trinket: Oh, Katniss.  
[Effie walks towards Katniss and takes her hands]  
Effie Trinket: You would’ve been the most beautiful bride.  
Katniss Everdeen: Thank you.  
Effie Trinket: Let’s go show them what real beauty looks like.  
[to her stylist as she tries to fix her dress backstage]  
Johanna Mason: It has to go up!  
[her stylist cries]  
Stylist: I’ll do it again!  
[as Effie and Katniss walk towards her]  
Effie Trinket: Katniss, they’re going to adore you. And there are a lot of sponsors in the audience. So of course just be your usual self. Actually, be your happier self.  
[Katniss stands beside Johanna waiting to be introduced on stage]  
Johanna Mason: Really? A wedding dress?  
Katniss Everdeen: Snow made me wear it.  
[Flickerman’s voice can be heard on stage]  
Caesar Flickerman: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, you know her as the girl on fire…  
[to Katniss]  
Johanna Mason: Make him pay for it.  
[Katniss smiles]  
Caesar Flickerman: The victor of last year’s Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen!  
[Katniss walks onto the stage as the audience cheers for her; Snow watches the show at his home and smiles when he sees Katniss wearing the wedding dress]  
Caesar Flickerman: Katniss Everdeen, you look fabulous! Doesn’t she?  
[the audience cheers and claps their approval]  
Caesar Flickerman: My, my. Wooh, wooh, wooh! Now, Katniss, this is a very big and very emotional night, for all of us. Wouldn’t you say?  
Katniss Everdeen: Oh, don’t go crying on me now, Caesar.  
[the audience laughs]  
Caesar Flickerman: I can’t be making promises, you know me.  
[Katniss laughs]  
Katniss Everdeen: You know I wouldn’t believe you even if you did.  
[Flickerman and the audience laugh]  
Caesar Flickerman: I love her! The girl on fire, so cheeky. But, Katniss, on more serious note. I think we’re all here a little disappointed, more than a little disappointed, that a certain wedding did not take place. Aren’t we folks? Mm…alas. But, am I correct in assuming that this is the gown that you would have worn on that day, yes or no?  
Katniss Everdeen: Yes. President Snow thought everyone would want to see it.  
Caesar Flickerman: Well President Snow, as usual, was right.  
[laughs as he turns to the audience]  
Caesar Flickerman: Was he not folks?  
[the audience cheers and claps]  
Caesar Flickerman: I love it! I love it! Don’t you love it, folks?!  
[to Katniss as the audience continues to cheer in excitement]  
Caesar Flickerman: Will you do us the honor? Please, please, please?  
[Katniss takes a step forward and looks at Cinna in the audience who nods his head, Katniss spins around and the dress produces flames, which then transforms into a black dress]  
Caesar Flickerman: Oh, my God! Oh, my God.  
[when Katniss spreads her arms, a pair of wings emerge to represent the mockingjay, the audience rise to their feet to clap and cheer for her]  
Caesar Flickerman: It’s got feathers. And it’s like uh…it’s like a bird…it’s like um…um…  
Katniss Everdeen: Like a Mockingjay.  
Caesar Flickerman: Your stylist has certainly outdone himself this time, hasn’t he?  
[Snow watches this display with disapproval at his home]  
Caesar Flickerman: What theatricality? Cinna, take a bow.  
[the camera shows Cinna in the audience standing to bow as the audience claps]  
[Flickerman interviews Peeta next]  
Caesar Flickerman: But, Peeta, the wedding, the marriage, never to be.  
Peeta Mellark: Well, actually we got married…in secret.  
Caesar Flickerman: A secret wedding? Alright, do tell?catching-fire-19  
Peeta Mellark: We…we want our love to be eternal.  
Caesar Flickerman: Of course.  
Peeta Mellark: You know, Katniss and I, we’ve been…we’ve luckier than most and I wouldn’t have any regrets at all…if…if it weren’t…if…  
Caesar Flickerman: If it weren’t for what? What? What?  
Peeta Mellark: If it weren’t for the baby.  
[the audience is outraged and shocked as is Katniss as she listens]  
Caesar Flickerman: Alright. This is news! Let’s find out more.  
[the audience rise to their feet to protest in outrage out of concern for Katniss]  
Caesar Flickerman: Calm down. This is news to all of us.  
[Peeta looks at Haymitch and Haymitch nods his approval of this lie]  
Caesar Flickerman: Alright.  
[Flickerman whispers something to Peeta who quickly goes up to join the other victors all standing on a raised platform behind Flickerman, the audience continues to act outraged, calling for the games to be canceled]  
Caesar Flickerman: Let’s uh…everybody calm down.  
[as Peeta joins the other tributes he goes over to Katniss and they embrace each other, then Katniss joins hands with the tribute next to her, Finnick notices this and he joins hands with the tribute next to him and all the other tributes join hands with each other]  
Caesar Flickerman: This is news to all of us. Alright. Alright. Alright. We’re going to find out what can be done about this.  
[the tributes then raise their joined hands, Flickerman looks at them and for once at a loss for words after which the stage lights go off ending the show]  
[later that night in their living quarters; to Peeta]  
Katniss Everdeen: There’s no way they’ll cancel, they can’t.  
[Haymitch and Effie enter the room]  
Haymitch Abernathy: Baby bump was a stroke of genius. Unfortunately, the games are still on. This is goodbye, for now.  
Effie Trinket: Presents for the boys.  
[she hands Haymitch and Peeta a small box each]  
Haymitch Abernathy: What is this?  
[he opens the box and finds a gold wristband]  
Effie Trinket: Your token, remember? Hair for me, pin for Katniss. Gold bangle for you. And for Peeta, the medallion that we talked about.  
[Peeta looks at the gold medallion]  
Peeta Mellark: Thank you, Effie.  
Effie Trinket: We’re a team, aren’t we?  
[Katniss nods]  
Effie Trinket: And I’m so proud of my victors.  
[she embraces Peeta and then Katniss]  
Effie Trinket: So proud.  
[with tears in her eyes]  
Effie Trinket: I am so…well you both deserved so much better.  
Katniss Everdeen: Thank you, Effie.  
Effie Trinket: I am truly sorry.  
[visibly upset and crying she turns and leaves the room]  
Peeta Mellark: Thank you, Haymitch.  
[Peeta embraces Haymitch]  
Peeta Mellark: For everything.  
Katniss Everdeen: Any last advice?  
Haymitch Abernathy: Stay alive.  
[as Haymitch turns to leave]  
Katniss Everdeen: Haymitch, wait.  
[she walks over to him, embraces him and whispers; referring to Peeta]  
Katniss Everdeen: Remember our deal. Do whatever it takes to keep him alive.  
[Haymitch nods]  
Katniss Everdeen: Promise me.  
Haymitch Abernathy: Okay. Katniss, when you’re in the arena remember who the real enemy is.  
[Katniss nods, Haymitch touches her hair affectionately before turning to leave]  
[on the morning of the day of the Games as they lie in bed holding each other]  
Katniss Everdeen: I don’t want to be with anyone else in there, just you.  
[Katniss raises herself slightly to look at Peeta]  
Peeta Mellark: If that’s what you want.  
Katniss Everdeen: That’s what I want.  
[they’re interrupted by a knocking on the door]  
Peeta Mellark: I’ll see you soon.  
[Katniss nods and Peeta rises to leave]  
[Cinna escorts Katniss to the arena and they both take their seat in the aircraft that is to take them]  
Operator #1: Your tracker.  
[an operator injects the tracker into her arm, then the aircraft takes off; Snow and Plutarch watch the TV monitor showing of Flickerman’s show from the previous night where tributes held each other’s hands]  
President Snow: Look at this, they’re holding hands. I want them dead.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Be patient. They’re holding hands now, but the minute the gun goes off it’ll be a bloodbath.  
[Plutarch looks at Snow]  
Plutarch Heavensbee: And the whole idea of revolution will be discredited.  
[as they look at the footage of Katniss showing off her mockingjay outfit on Flickerman’s show]  
President Snow: And the idea of her? The idea of the Mockingjay?  
Plutarch Heavensbee: The more allies she betrays, the more friends she kills, the more she reveals her true self.  
President Snow: As long as it ends with her picture in the sky and the sound of cannon.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: And it shall.  
President Snow: It better.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Let’s watch her get her hands dirty first.  
President Snow: Hm.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Excuse me.  
[Plutarch leaves the room to enter the controls room where all the arena operators are, they are rise when Plutarch enters, he looks around the room for a moment]  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Let’s start.  
[before Katniss enters the arena Cinna gives her some last advice]  
Cinna: The suit is light, not thermal. So I’d guess tropics or desert.  
[they hear the announcer on the speakers]  
Announcer: Sixty seconds till launch.  
Katniss Everdeen: That dress was beautiful. I think it’s the best one you’ve ever made.  
Cinna: I thought you’d like it.  
Katniss Everdeen: I just wanted to tell you because I don’t know…  
Cinna: Stop. Remember I’m still betting on you, girl on fire.  
[he pins a small mockingjay pin on her upper arm and hides it under another layer of cloth, they look at each other for a moment before embracing each other]  
Announcer: Ten seconds till launch.  
[Katniss steps onto the platform that is to take her up to the arena but it doesn’t move, suddenly Peacekeepers enter the room and begin to brutally beat Cinna, Katniss yells out and bangs on the glass that surround her on the platform, unable to help him]  
Katniss Everdeen: No! Cinna! No!  
[Cinna falls to the floor and the Peacekeepers start beating him with their batons]  
Katniss Everdeen: No! No! No! No! Cinna!  
[Katniss cries and yells in distress banging on the glass as she watches Cinna being beaten]  
Katniss Everdeen: No! No!  
[as the Peacekeepers start to drag Cinna’s body away the platform rises to take Katniss up to the arena, Katniss continues to cry in distress as she watches Cinna being dragged away]  
Katniss Everdeen: No! No!  
[the platform brings Katniss to the surface of the arena over a lake, she looks around her to see the other tributes scattered around the lake on their platforms, everyone looks confused]  
Announcer: Let the 75th Hunger Games begin. May the odds be ever in your favor.  
[Katniss frantically looks around to find Peeta]  
Katniss Everdeen: Peeta!  
Announcer: Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.  
[as the Games commence Katniss jumps into the lake to swim to the Cornucopia to grab her bow and arrows, she gets their first with Gloss hot on her heals, as he goes to attack her she shoots her arrow which hits his leg, then as she turns to shoot the next tribute Finnick hold up his wrist to show that Haymitch gave him the gold wristband to mark his alliance]  
Finnick Odair: Good thing we’re allies, right?  
Katniss Everdeen: Where did you get that?  
Finnick Odair: Where do you think? Duck.  
[as Katniss ducks, Finnick throws his spear which hits a District 5 male tribute]  
Finnick Odair: Don’t trust 1 and 2. I’ll take this side you hold them off.  
[he gathers his spears]  
Finnick Odair: I’ll go find Peeta.  
[Katniss rises and shoots her arrow at one of the female tributes]  
Finnick Odair: Katniss, Mags found him, he’s over here!  
[they find a male tribute attacking Peeta in the lake, as the fight Finnick jumps into the water swim over to help Peeta, Katniss raises her bow ready to shoot but suddenly both Peeta and his attacker sink under water, then a cannon goes marking someone’s death and a body floats to the top, as Finnick gets closer to the body suddenly Peeta emerges from the water]  
[Katniss, Peeta and with Finnick carrying Mags on his back, escape into the jungle]  
Finnick Odair: Katniss. Katniss! Go, go, go!  
[Katniss runs ahead of him and they all run further into the jungle]  
Finnick Odair: Okay, hold up. Hold up!  
[they stop to take a breather]  
Peeta Mellark: God, it’s hot. We gotta find fresh water.  
[suddenly they hear 3 cannon’s being shot marking more tribute deaths, Finnick smiles]  
Finnick Odair: Well, I guess they’re not holding hands anymore.  
[Finnick laughs]  
Katniss Everdeen: You think that’s funny?  
Finnick Odair: Every time that cannon goes off it’s music to my ears. I don’t care about any of them.  
[she looks at him disapprovingly]  
Katniss Everdeen: Good to hear.  
Finnick Odair: Wanna face the career pack alone? What would Haymitch say?  
Katniss Everdeen: Haymitch isn’t here.  
Peeta Mellark: Let’s keep moving.  
[they walk further into the jungle, Peeta leads cutting through the vines and branches to clear the path, Katniss notices something suspicious and as Peeta cuts through another vine with his machete she yells out]  
Katniss Everdeen: Peeta, no!  
[Peeta’s machete hits onto a force field which causes a powerful spark that throws him back]  
Katniss Everdeen: Peeta?  
[she goes over to the unconscious Peeta]  
Katniss Everdeen: Peeta? He’s not breathing! He’s not breathing! He’s not breathing!  
[Katniss starts to panic]  
Katniss Everdeen: Peeta!  
[suddenly Finnick pushes Katniss aside, as she goes to shoot her arrow at Finnick she sees that he’s performing CPR on Peeta]  
Katniss Everdeen: Peeta. Peeta.  
[as he presses down on Peeta’s chest]  
Finnick Odair: Come on. Come on.  
[Katniss begins to cry]  
Katniss Everdeen: Please, wake up. Please, wake up.  
Finnick Odair: Come on. Come on!  
[back in the control room Plutarch watches this on the monitor]  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Bring me in closer.  
[the camera pans in closer onto Peeta as Finnick continues to perform CPR]  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Cannon ready?  
[back in the jungle Finnick frantically tries to save Peeta]  
Finnick Odair: Come on. Come on. Come on, Peeta!  
Katniss Everdeen: Please, Peeta. Peeta.  
Finnick Odair: Come on.  
[suddenly Peeta starts to breath]  
Katniss Everdeen: Peeta! Peeta!  
[Peeta opens his eyes and looks at Katniss]  
Katniss Everdeen: Oh, my God!  
[Katniss starts to sob with relief]  
Peeta Mellark: Be careful, there’s a force field up there.  
[Katniss begins to laugh through her tears and then kisses him, she then continues to cry as she strokes his hear]  
Katniss Everdeen: Oh, my God. You were dead. You were dead. You’re heart stopped.  
Peeta Mellark: It’s okay. It’s working now.  
[she hugs him]  
Katniss Everdeen: Do you…you wanna stand up?  
Peeta Mellark: Yeah.  
[Katniss helps Peeta to his feet, they embrace holding on to each other]  
Peeta Mellark: It’s okay.  
[at his home with his granddaughter, Snow watches this display of affection with disapproval]  
Snow’s Granddaughter: Someday I want to love someone that much.  
President Snow: And so you shall, my darling. So you shall.  
[back in the jungle as they make their way further in, Katniss throws stones ahead of them which hits the invisible force field allowing them to ensure they don’t get near it]  
Katniss Everdeen: Hang on.  
[she climbs a tree and shoots an arrow into the sky which hits the force field revealing that it’s a dome; to the other after she’s climbed back down]  
Katniss Everdeen: The force field, it’s a dome. We’re at the edge of the arena. I couldn’t find any signs of fresh water.  
Finnick Odair: It’s gonna get dark soon. We’ll be safe if our backs protected. We should set up camp, take turns sleeping. I can take first watch.  
Katniss Everdeen: Not a chance.  
[Finnick looks offended]  
Finnick Odair: Honey, that thing I did back there for Peeta, that was called saving his life. If I wanted to kill either of you I would’ve done it by now.  
[he turns and walks off; Katniss turns to Peeta]  
Katniss Everdeen: Why don’t you get some rest? I’ll take the first watch.  
Peeta Mellark: Just for a little bit.  
[Peeta goes to gets some rest, Katniss watches Finnick help Mags as she takes the first watch]  
[as the night sets in and Peeta and Mags sleep]  
Finnick Odair: How’s Peeta?  
Katniss Everdeen: He’s okay, I think. Just…dehydrated like the rest of us.  
[suddenly they hear music playing and a giant screen on the dome lights up to show the first tributes to have been killed that day, as the it finishes Katniss looks away with sadness]  
Katniss Everdeen: Eight.  
Finnick Odair: Mm-hmm.  
[they all sit silence when suddenly Katniss notices a metal container floating down on a parachute, as it lands she goes to grab it, she finds a note from Haymitch ‘Drink up, H’]  
Katniss Everdeen: Drink up?  
[on top of the can she notice there is a spile]  
Finnick Odair: What is it?  
Katniss Everdeen: It’s from Haymitch. I think it’s a spile.  
Finnick Odair: A what?  
[Katniss sticks the spile into a nearby tree trunk, she waits for a moment and water starts to pour out through the spile, Katniss drinks it with thirst]  
Finnick Odair: Are you kidding me? You’re kidding me!  
[to Peeta as he joins them]  
Finnick Odair: Have some water. Have some water.  
[Peeta drinks from it next, then Finnick and then Katniss again]  
Finnick Odair: I’m gonna get a leaf.  
[Finnick returns with a leaf]  
Finnick Odair: I’m gonna get some for Mags. There we go.  
[Finnick then carries some of the water to Mags, she drinks a little bit of it]  
Finnick Odair: Have some more.  
[she drink the rest of the water from the leaf]  
[later that night they hear a noise striking in the distance several times]  
Katniss Everdeen: I counted twelve.  
Finnick Odair: Midnight?  
Katniss Everdeen: Or the number of districts.  
[suddenly they notice a tree in the distance being continuously struck by lightning]  
Finnick Odair: Well…if you won’t go to sleep, I will.  
Katniss Everdeen: Okay.  
[Finnick goes off to sleep and Katniss sits watch, later as the other three sleep Katniss who’s dosed off suddenly wakes to find a strange fog rolling in]  
[as Katniss watches the fog get closer to them she sticks her hand out and as it hits her hand she suddenly screams in pain from being burnt, her hand immediately blisters]  
Katniss Everdeen: Run! Run! The fog is poisoned!  
[the other three quickly rise]  
Finnick Odair: Come on, come on, come on.  
[Mags gets on to Finnick’s back as they all make a run for it, but the fog starts to surround them from every direction, as they run Katniss suddenly trips and falls, as Peeta goes back to help her up he’s hit by the fog and his skin starts to blister and he starts to feel weak, then they hear Finnick screaming as the fog hits him and Mags]  
Finnick Odair: Mags! Mags, please! Come on! Come on!  
[Mags gets back onto his back, then Peeta falls down unable to carry on]  
Katniss Everdeen: Peeta!  
[Finnick and Mags reach them and she looks at Finnick referring to her burnt hand]  
Katniss Everdeen: I can’t carry him. Peeta, please. Peeta, please stand up. We have to go. *Peeta, please!  
[Mags touches Finnick’s shoulder, she kisses him and then turns to leave]  
Finnick Odair: Mags?  
[Mags starts walking into the fog]  
Finnick Odair: Mags! Mags!  
8Katniss Everdeen: Finnick.

[Finnick tries to go after her but Katniss stops him]  
Finnick Odair: Mags! Mags!  
Katniss Everdeen: Finnick.  
Finnick Odair: Mags!  
[Mags disappears into the fog and they hear the cannon go off indicating her death]  
Katniss Everdeen: Finnick! Finnick, we have to go. We have to get out of here.  
[he turns to look at Katniss]  
Katniss Everdeen: We have to go.  
Finnick Odair: Alright, come on. Come on. Come on.  
[he helps Katniss carry Peeta as they make a run for it through the jungle ]  
[the trio go as fast they can to get away from the fog, but it catches up with them and as they get burnt they all stumble and fall down near a lake, Katniss looks up and watches helplessly as the fog descends up them but by as it’s about to hit them its stopped by the force field and disappears, Katniss notices the lake nearby and drags herself towards it, she places her hand in the water, screams with pain as the water starts to heal her hand]  
Katniss Everdeen: The water! The water helps.  
[Katniss and Peeta drag themselves into the water to heal and then help Finnick into the water to help him heal]  
Katniss Everdeen: We need our weapons.  
[later as Peeta gets some water using the spile in a tree trunk, Katniss and Finnick sit by the lake]  
Katniss Everdeen: I’m sorry about, Mags.  
Finnick Odair: She was never gonna make it, so…  
[suddenly Finnick notices something behind Katniss, she turns and sees a group of baboons watching them]  
Finnick Odair: What?  
[the baboons surround them]  
Katniss Everdeen: Peeta?  
Peeta Mellark: Yeah?  
Katniss Everdeen: Walk over here slowly.  
[Peeta turns and notices the baboons surrounding them, he slowly back away and joins Katniss and Finnick]  
[to the other two as they are surrounded by the group of vicious baboons]  
Katniss Everdeen: Get to the beach.  
[as the baboons start to attack, the trio defend themselves using their weapons, then Katniss is pushed under water by one baboon and as it’s about to bite her Peeta kills it]  
Peeta Mellark: We gotta get to the beach!  
[the trio try to make a run for it Peeta stumbles and just as he’s about to be attacked by a baboon the female Morphling emerges from the tree and attacks it and gets bitten in the process, Peeta then kills the baboon with his machete]  
Katniss Everdeen: Who is that?  
Peeta Mellark: The Morphling. Help me get her.  
[they drag her and make it to the beach, as they reach the beach the baboons stop attacking; to the Morphling as she takes her last breaths]  
Peeta Mellark: Hey, hey. It’s okay. It’s okay. Shh. Shh. Shh. Hey do you wanna see something? Look up. Look. Look at that.  
[as they look at the sky]  
Peeta Mellark: It’s incredible, isn’t it? All those colors. Don’t worry about anything else. I’ll be right here with you. It’s okay. It’s okay.  
[the Morphling takes her last breath and dies in his arms, as Peeta lays her in the water they hear the cannon go off and the baboons turn and leave, then Peeta and Katniss watch as a hovercraft lowers a crane to pull the Morphling’s body up]  
Peeta Mellark: She sacrificed herself for me and I don’t even know her name.  
Katniss Everdeen: You think she sacrificed herself?  
Peeta Mellark: Looked like it.  
Katniss Everdeen: That doesn’t make any sense.  
[later as they sit and eat raw fish that Finnick had caught for them, Peeta opens up a sea shell and finds a pearl inside, he holds it out to Katniss]  
Peeta Mellark: For you.  
8[he places the pearl in her hand]

Katniss Everdeen: Thank you.  
[he smiles at her, then suddenly they hear the sound of someone screaming]  
Peeta Mellark: That’s new.  
[the rise and watch a tsunami crashing down the forest across the beach, then they hear cannon a go off and the hovercraft coming down to pick up another body, suddenly Katniss notices something ahead of them]  
Katniss Everdeen: Someone’s here.  
[not far from them Johanna, Beetee and Wiress emerge from the jungle all covered in blood]  
Finnick Odair: Johanna?  
[Finnick runs over to them]  
Finnick Odair: Johanna!  
Johanna Mason: Finnick!  
[Peeta and Katniss watch as Finnick goes over to join them]  
Peeta Mellark: I guess we have more allies.  
[Peeta and Katniss join the others]  
Johanna Mason: Well I got them out. We were all the way deep into the jungle where I thought I was gonna be safe, that’s when the rain started. I thought it was water, it turned out to be blood.  
[Wiress walks over to them]  
Wiress: Tick tock.  
Johanna Mason: Hot thick blood, it was coming down. It’s was choking us.  
Wiress: Tick tock.  
Johanna Mason: We were stumbling around gagging on it blind.  
Wiress: Tick tock.  
Johanna Mason: That’s when Blight hit the force field.  
Wiress: Tick tock. Tick tock.  
Johanna Mason: He wasn’t much, but he was from home.  
Wiress: Tick tock. Tick tock.  
[referring to Wiress]  
Katniss Everdeen: What’s wrong with her?  
Beetee: She’s in shock.  
Wiress: Tick tock.  
Beetee: Dehydration isn’t helping. Do you have fresh water?  
Katniss Everdeen: We can get some.  
[as Wiress goes over to Johanna and grabs her]  
Johanna Mason: Just…  
Wiress: Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock.  
Johanna Mason: Listen, stop it!  
[Johanna tries to push Wiress aside]  
Katniss Everdeen: Hey! Get off of her!  
[Wiress falls as Johanna pushes her]  
Johanna Mason: No!  
[Katniss grabs hold of Johanna]  
Johanna Mason: Hey! What are you doing?  
[Finnick tries to separate them]  
Finnick Odair: Hey! Hey, hey, hey!  
[Finnick grabs her and pulls her away from Katniss]  
Johanna Mason: I got them out for you!  
Finnick Odair: It’s okay. It’s okay.  
Johanna Mason: Let me go, Finnick!  
[to Peeta]  
Katniss Everdeen: For me? What does that mean?  
Johanna Mason: Let me go. I’m fine.  
Peeta Mellark: You did want them as allies.  
[Katniss goes over to help Wiress clean up]  
Katniss Everdeen: Come on let’s get you cleaned up.  
Wiress: Tick tock.  
Katniss Everdeen: Tick tock.  
Wiress: Tick tock.  
Katniss Everdeen: Tick tock. Okay  
[Katniss helps Wiress wash the blood from her hair, then she looks over to Beetee]  
Katniss Everdeen: What does Beetee have there?  
Johanna Mason: A coil? Some kind of wire.  
Katniss Everdeen: Did he get it from the Cornucopia?  
Johanna Mason: He took a knife in the back to get it.  
Wiress: Ah! Tick tock! Tick tock.  
Katniss Everdeen: Alright.  
Johanna Mason: I can’t.  
[she turns to walk away]  
Johanna Mason: Just…have fun with nuts.  
[suddenly lightning strikes the tree again, Wiress turns to Katniss]  
Wiress: Tick tock.  
[Katniss realizes why Wiress keeps repeating that word]  
Katniss Everdeen: It’s…it’s a clock. It’s a clock. Oh, my God. It’s a clock! Wiress, you’re a genius! You’re a genius!  
[as the group head to the Cornucopia]  
Katniss Everdeen: This entire arena seems to be laid off like a clock with a new threat every hour, but they stay only within their wedge. It all starts with the lightning, then blood rain, fog, monkeys. That’s the first four hours. At ten that big wave hits from over there.  
Finnick Odair: Wiress, you’re a genius.  
Peeta Mellark: But the tail points at twelve.  
Katniss Everdeen: That’s where the lightning strikes at noon and midnight.  
Beetee: Strikes where?  
Katniss Everdeen: That big tree.  
Beetee: Good.  
[Wiress sits and starts singing a nursery rhyme to herself]  
Wiress: Hickory Dickory Dock. The mouse ran up the clock. The clock stroke one, the mouse ran down. Hickory Dickory Dock. Hickory Dickory Dock…  
[Peeta draws a circle on the dirt on the floor with his machete]  
Peeta Mellark: So twelve to one lightning. Then one to two is blood, then fog and then monkeys.  
Wiress: Hickory Dickory Dock. The dog barked at the clock. The clocks stroke three..  
Katniss Everdeen: And then then ten to eleven the wave. What about everything else? Did you guys see anything?  
Wiress: Hickory Dickory Dock.  
Johanna Mason: Nothing but blood.  
Peeta Mellark: It doesn’t matter. As long as we stay clear of whichever sector is active, we’ll be safe.  
Finnick Odair: Yeah, relatively speaking.  
[suddenly Katniss hears Wiress sighing, she looks over to see Gloss stabbing Wiress in the back Katniss quickly shoots her arrow and kills Gloss, then Cashmere attempts to strike, but Johanna kills her with her axe, then the remaining tributes attack]  
[in the games control room, Plutarch commands the other Gamemakers]  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Change it up. Spin it.  
[the arena is rotated and spun which makes everyone on it fall to the ground and hold on as it spins, Katniss loses her grip and nearly falls off the rock when Johanna grabs her arm]  
Johanna Mason: Hold on! Hold on!  
[but as the arena is spinning so fast Katniss loses her grip and falls into the water]  
Johanna Mason: No! No!  
[back in the controls room]  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Okay, that’s enough.  
[as the arena stops spinning]  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Let’s see how they tell time now.  
[back in the arena, Katniss manages to drag herself out of the water and onto the rocks of the Cornucopia]  
Peeta Mellark: You okay?  
Johanna Mason: Let’s just get what we need and get off the bloody island.  
[the group gather on the beach near the jungle]  
Katniss Everdeen: So besides Brutus and Enobaria, who’s left?  
Peeta Mellark: Maybe Chaff. Just those three.  
Finnick Odair: They know they’re outnumbered, I doubt they’ll attack again. We’re safe here on the beach.  
Johanna Mason: So what do we do? We hunt ’em down?  
[suddenly they hear screaming and then what sounds like Prim]  
Primrose Everdeen: Katniss, help me!  
Katniss Everdeen: Prim! Prime!  
[Katniss starts running into the jungle]  
Finnick Odair: No!  
Katniss Everdeen: Prim!  
Finnick Odair: Katniss! Katniss, wait!  
[Katniss continues running into the jungle]  
Katniss Everdeen: Prim! Prim!  
[she keeps hearing Prim screaming]  
Katniss Everdeen: Prim! Prim!  
Primrose Everdeen: Katniss! Help me! Help me!  
[Katniss sees a bird fly over her, realizing the noise is coming from the bird she shoots an arrow and kills it which immediately stops the screaming]  
[Finnick catches up to Katniss]  
Finnick Odair: Katniss! You okay?  
[suddenly there’s another scream and this time from Annie crying for help]  
Annie Cresta: Finnick!  
Katniss Everdeen: Finnick! No! It’s not her.  
[Finnick runs on ahead towards the noise]  
Finnick Odair: Annie! Annie!  
[Katniss runs after him]  
Finnick Odair: Annie! Annie!  
Katniss Everdeen: Finnick, it’s not her! It’s just a jabberjay. It’s not her.  
Finnick Odair: Well, how do you think they got that sound? Jabberjays copy.  
[suddenly they hear Gale yelling for help]  
Gale Hawthorne: Katniss! No!  
Katniss Everdeen: Gale.  
[suddenly a whole flock of jabberjays flies around them and they both]  
Finnick Odair: Come on, come on, come on!  
[Katniss and Finnick make a run for it to get away from the birds as they follow them all the while hearing the screams of their loved ones, as they run they notice Peeta, Beetee and Johanna ahead]  
Katniss Everdeen: Peeta!  
[Katniss goes to run towards Peeta but suddenly hits into the force field]  
Peeta Mellark: Stop, stop, stop! It’s okay!  
[Katniss panics and starts to cry]  
Peeta Mellark: It’s okay! They’re just mutts! It’s not real!  
[on the other side of the force field Katniss loses her composure and kneels down sobbing]  
[after the birds leave Katniss is still traumatized, Peeta tries to calm her]  
Peeta Mellark: It’s over. It’s okay. They’re gone. The hour’s gone. The hour’s up. It’s alright.  
[Peeta goes to comfort her when Katniss jumps up, looking frightened]  
Peeta Mellark: It’s okay. It’s over  
Katniss Everdeen: Prim!  
Peeta Mellark: No, no. Prim’s okay. It’s okay.  
[at the same time Johanna sees to a shocked looking Finnick]  
Johanna Mason: Are you okay?  
Finnick Odair: Yeah, I’m fine. I’m fine.  
[still trying to calm Katniss]  
Peeta Mellark: Okay. They won’t touch Prim. Alright?  
[Katniss nods]  
Johanna Mason: Your fiancé’s right. The whole country loves your sister. If they tortured her or did anything to her, forget the Districts, there would be…riots in the damn Capitol.  
[suddenly yells out]  
Johanna Mason: Hey, how does that sound, Snow? What if we…what if we set your backyard on fire? You know, you can’t put everybody in here!  
[the others look at her in silence]  
Johanna Mason: What? They can’t hurt me. There’s no one left that I love.  
[Katniss continues to look at her]  
Johanna Mason: I’ll get you some water.  
[she turns and walks off]  
[as they sit and rest on the beach watch Finnick sit in the water, Johanna comes up behind Katniss making her jump, she gives Katniss the water she got for her]  
Katniss Everdeen: Thank you.  
[Johanna sits next to Katniss]  
Katniss Everdeen: Who’s Annie?  
Johanna Mason: Annie Cresta. The girl Mags volunteered for. She won, like, four years…five years ago.  
Katniss Everdeen: Is she the one that went a little…?  
Johanna Mason: Mm-hmm.  
[Johanna pauses for a moment]  
Johanna Mason: Love is weird.  
Beetee: I have a plan.  
[Johanna rises and calls out to Finnick]  
Johanna Mason: Finnick!  
Beetee: I have a plan.  
[they all gather together]  
Beetee: Where do careers feel safest? The jungle?  
Johanna Mason: The jungle’s a nightmare.  
Peeta Mellark: Probably here on the beach.  
Beetee: Then why are they not here?  
Johanna Mason: Because we are, we claimed it.  
Beetee: And if we left, they would come.  
Finnick Odair: Or stay hidden in the tree line.  
Beetee: Which in just over four hours will be soaked with water from the ten o’clock wave. And what happens at midnight?  
Katniss Everdeen: Lightning strikes that tree.  
Beetee: Here’s what I propose. We leave the beach at dusk. We head to the lightning tree. That should draw them back to the beach. Prior to midnight, we then run this wire from the tree to the water. Anyone in the water, or on the damp sand, will be electrocuted.  
Johanna Mason: How do we know the wire’s not gonna burn up?  
Beetee: Because I invented it. I assure you, it won’t burn up.  
[they all look at each other for a moment]  
Johanna Mason: Well, it’s better than hunting them down.  
Katniss Everdeen: Yeah, why not? If it fails, no harm done anyway, right?  
Peeta Mellark: Alright, I say we try it.  
Finnick Odair: So what can we do to help?  
Beetee: Keep me alive for the next six hours. That would be extremely helpful.  
[back in the games control room Plutarch watches them on the monitor]  
[later Katniss and Peeta sit together on the beach away from the others, Katniss looks at the other three for a moment]  
Katniss Everdeen: I think we need to go.  
Peeta Mellark: This plan’s gonna work.  
Katniss Everdeen: I think so too. And once the careers are dead we both know what happens next. I don’t want to be the one that shoots first.  
Peeta Mellark: What if they don’t either? What if all of us refuse to shoot first?  
Katniss Everdeen: We might still end up dead.  
Peeta Mellark: Maybe not, I mean, it worked for us last time.  
Katniss Everdeen: They’re not gonna make that same mistake again. You know and I know there’s only one person walking out of here. And it’s gonna be one of us.  
Peeta Mellark: The careers are still out there. We should stick with these guys till midnight, and if we hear a cannon, we go.  
[Katniss looks at Beetee and Johanna sitting together talking a little away from them for a moment before looking back at Peeta and nodding]  
Peeta Mellark: Katniss, I don’t…I don’t know what kind of deals you made with Haymitch but he made me promises too.  
[he takes off the gold medallion necklace that Effie had given him from around his neck]  
Peeta Mellark: If you die and I live, I’d have nothing. Nobody else that I care about.  
Katniss Everdeen: Peeta.  
Peeta Mellark: It’s different for you. Your family needs you.  
[he gives Katniss the medallion necklace which also has a locket on its chain with pictures of her mother, Gale and Prim]  
Peeta Mellark: You have to live. For them.  
[Katniss looks at the pictures for a moment]  
Katniss Everdeen: What about you?  
Peeta Mellark: Nobody needs me.  
Katniss Everdeen: I do. I need you.  
[she leans in and they kiss]  
Johanna Mason: Alright, lovebirds!  
[Snow and Plutarch watch Katniss and Peeta’s tender moment together on the monitor]  
President Snow: She is preparing to fight.

Plutarch Heavensbee: That’s our girl.  
President Snow: This is what you predicted.  
[Snow sits behind Plutarch and Plutarch nods his head]  
President Snow: Moves and countermoves.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Indeed.  
[Plutarch rises from his seat and turns to face Snow]  
Plutarch Heavensbee: We’ll toast when it’s done? In the meantime, make yourself comfortable.  
[Plutarch leaves the room]  
[back in the jungle as the group is setting up Beetee’s plan into motion suddenly the screen begins to show the recently deceased tributes after which they head towards the lightning tree]  
Beetee: Mm. Minimal charring. It’s an impressive conductor. Let’s get started.  
[Beetee starts running the wires around the tree]  
Beetee: Typically a lightning strike contains five billion joules of energy. We don’t want to be anywhere in the vicinity when this hits. You two girls, go together now.  
[he hands them the coil of wire]  
Beetee: Take this. Unspool it carefully. Make sure the entire coil is in the water, you understand? Then head to the tree at the two o’clock sector. We’ll meet you there.  
Peeta Mellark: I’m gonna go with them as a guard.  
8Beetee: No. No, no, no. You’re staying here to protect me, and the tree.

Peeta Mellark: No, I need to go with her.  
Beetee: There are two careers out there, I need two guards.  
Peeta Mellark: Finnick can protect you just fine on his own.  
Katniss Everdeen: Yeah, why can’t Finnick and Johanna stay with you and Peeta and I take the coil?  
Beetee: You all agreed to keep me alive till midnight, correct?  
Johanna Mason: It’s his plan, we all agreed to it.  
Finnick Odair: Is there a problem here?  
Beetee: Excellent question.  
[looks at Katniss]  
Katniss Everdeen: No. There’s no problem.  
[she takes a step towards Peeta and kisses him goodbye]  
Katniss Everdeen: I’ll see you at midnight.  
[they look at each other for a moment]  
Johanna Mason: Alright, let’s go.  
[Katniss and Johanna start walking away with the coil, Peeta watches Katniss and she looks back at him before disappearing into the jungle]  
[as they unspool the coil through the jungle down towards the water]  
Johanna Mason: Come on. I want to put as much distance between me and this beach as possible. Frying is not how I want to go.  
[suddenly the wire gets stuck]  
Katniss Everdeen: There’s something…  
[as Katniss tries to unspool the wire it suddenly snaps, Brutus and Enobaria emerge from behind the rocks and suddenly Johanna knocks Katniss down and cuts into her arm making her scream out in pain]  
Johanna Mason: Ssh. Stay down.  
[as Brutus and Enobaria start to comes towards them Johann throws her axe at them but misses, she turns and makes a run for it; to Brutus]  
Enobaria: Come on.  
[they start going after Johanna, as Katniss tries to get up she hears them yelling out to her]  
Brutus: Johanna, where are you?  
[Katniss tries to hide as she hears someone coming near, it’s Finnick]  
Finnick Odair: Johanna?  
[Finnick doesn’t see Katniss and goes off looking for Johanna]  
Katniss Everdeen: Peeta.  
[Katniss goes back to the lightning tree, she finds the rest of the cut wires on the ground but no one else is there]  
Katniss Everdeen: Peeta.  
[suddenly she sees the force field striking something and finds Beetee lying on the ground wounded from being hit]  
Katniss Everdeen: Beetee. Beetee!  
[she sees the wires from the tree is cut then looks around for Peeta]  
Katniss Everdeen: Peeta! Peeta!  
[she hears someone running towards her, she hides and gets ready with her arrow to shoot]  
Finnick Odair: Katniss, where are you?  
[Katniss doesn’t reply but aims her arrow at Finnick; at the games headquarter Snow watches her on the monitor with anticipation]  
President Snow: Let it fly, Miss Everdeen. Let it fly.  
[back in the jungle Finnick notices Katniss aiming her arrow at him]  
Finnick Odair: Katniss. Remember who the real enemy is.  
[realizing that’s he’s repeating the same words Haymitch had told her earlier, she lowers her arrow, then suddenly the clouds start to from above them as the lightning is set to strike]  
Finnick Odair: Katniss, get away from that tree!  
[instead Katniss ties the rest of the wire from the tree around her arrow]  
Finnick Odair: Katniss, get away from that tree!  
[she aims her arrow high and shoots just as the lightning comes down, it strikes the arrow, causing an explosion that throws her and Finnick backwards and to cut the monitors off at games headquarters, Snow stands looking at the monitors in shock]  
President Snow: It’s not possible. Heavensbee!  
[no one answers him]  
President Snow: Plutarch Heavensbee!  
[he turns and looks down at the games controls room]  
Game Tech: Sir, we’ve lost power.  
[after being knocked down Katniss opens her eyes and watches as the force field is destroyed and the arena dome begins to collapse around her, then a hovercraft flies down and lowers its crane to pull her up, she passes out and wakes with an oxygen mask on her, she sees Beetee next to her unconscious, she rises, picks up a syringe and walks further along when she suddenly hears Haymitch on the other side of a door]  
Haymitch Abernathy: She’s gonna lose it when she finds out about the boy.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: She’ll still cooperate, though?  
Haymitch Abernathy: Without Peeta, there’s no guarantee.  
Finnick Odair: Just tell her her when…  
[she opens the door and sees Haymitch with Finnick and Plutarch]  
Haymitch Abernathy: Morning, sweetheart.  
[suddenly Katniss leaps and attacks Haymitch but Haymitch manages to push her back against the wall]  
Katniss Everdeen: What are you doing with them?  
Haymitch Abernathy: You and a syringe against The Capitol? See, this is why no one lets you make the plans.  
[as Haymitch holds up her arms she looks over to Finnick]  
Katniss Everdeen: What the hell are you doing in here?  
Finnick Odair: Stop. Stop. Just listen.  
Haymitch Abernathy: We couldn’t tell you with Snow watching. It was too risky. Better for you to know nothing.  
[Haymitch lets go of her arms]  
Katniss Everdeen: Where’s Peeta?  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Now, Katniss…you have been our mission from the beginning. The plan was always to get you out. Half the tributes were in on it. This is the revolution and you are the Mockingjay. And we’re on our way to District 13 right now.  
Katniss Everdeen: Thirteen?  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Thirteen, yes.  
Katniss Everdeen: Where’s Peeta?  
Haymitch Abernathy: He still has his tracker in his arm. Johanna cut yours out.  
Katniss Everdeen: Where is he?  
Haymitch Abernathy: In The Capitol. They got him and Johanna.  
[suddenly she leaps forward and hits Haymitch hard across the face and continues to attack him]  
Katniss Everdeen: You son of a bitch! You son of a bitch! You promised me that you would save him over me!  
[Plutarch uses a syringe to inject her which sedates her]  
Katniss Everdeen: You promised me! You’re a liar! You’re a liar! You’re…You…you…  
[as she sobs she passes out]  
[last lines; Katniss wakes to find Gale sat beside her]  
Gale Hawthorne: Hey, Katnap. You’re okay. You’ve just been asleep for a few days.  
Katniss Everdeen: Are we home?  
[Gale hesitates, looking upset]  
Katniss Everdeen: Gale? Where’s Prim?  
Gale Hawthorne: She’s alive. So is your mother, I got ’em out in time.  
Katniss Everdeen: Got them out?  
Gale Hawthorne: After The Games, they sent in hovercrafts…and they started dropping firebombs.  
Katniss Everdeen: They’re not in twelve?  
Gale Hawthorne: There is no District 12. It’s all gone.  
[Katniss’ face is filled with grief and despair as she begins to cry, but suddenly her grief turns into a look of rage]


	7. Year Seven

[first lines; Katniss is huddled in a corner muttering to herself]  
Katniss Everdeen: Start simple. Start with what you know is the truth. My name is Katniss Everdeen. My home is District 12. I was in the Hunger Games. I escaped. Peeta…Peeta was left behind.  
[Katniss is interrupted as she’s been found hiding]  
District 13 Citizen: Miss Everdeen? You can’t be here. I had a nightmare, just five more minutes.  
District 13 Citizen: You need to sleep. We can help you sleep.  
Katniss Everdeen: Just five more minutes.  
they come to get her  
Katniss Everdeen: No. No, please, don’t. It’s just five more…  
[Katniss is grabbed by her arms]  
Katniss Everdeen: Don’t touch me! Don’t! No! No! Get off of me!  
[Katniss is taken back to her hospital room where she’s lying in bed, she hears someone sobbing, she leaves her room to investigate and finds it’s Finnick crying]  
Katniss Everdeen: Finnick.  
Finnick Odair: I wanted to go back for Peeta and Johanna, but I, uh…I couldn’t move.  
[he looks a Katniss]  
Finnick Odair: They have Annie, too. They took her. She’s, uh…she’s in the Capitol. I wish she was dead. I wish they were all dead and we were too.  
[tears start rolling down Katniss’ face]  
[Prim is brushing Katniss’ hair when Colonel Boggs enters the room]  
Boggs: Miss Everdeen, Colonel Boggs, District 13’s head of security. I know you’ve been discharged, but President Coin’s requested to meet with you first.  
Katniss Everdeen: Is there any news?  
Boggs: I’m just here to escort you.  
[as Boggs escorts Katniss they step into the elevator and make their way down]  
Katniss Everdeen: We were always told there was nothing left of 13.  
Boggs: Capitol bombed the surface to rubble. But we’re military, so we learned to survive down here. Preparing and training. The war never stopped for us.  
[he escorts Katniss to a room where she finds Beetee, Plutarch Heavensbee and District 13’s President Alma Coin]  
Plutarch Heavensbee: There she is, our Girl on Fire. Madam President, may I present you with The Mockingjay.  
President Alma Coin: What an honor it is to meet you.  
[Coin shakes Katniss’ hand]  
President Alma Coin: You’re a courageous young woman. I know how disorienting this must be. And I can’t imagine what it’s like to live through the atrocities of those Games.  
Katniss Everdeen: Katniss, President Alma Coin.  
President Alma Coin: Please know how welcome you are. I hope you’ll find some comfort with us. We’ve known loss in 13, too.  
Beetee: This is history. Right here at this table.  
President Alma Coin: I apologize. I wish you had more time to recover, but unfortunately, we don’t have that luxury. Please, have a seat.  
[Katniss takes the seat next to Coin at the conference table]  
President Alma Coin: Are you aware of what’s happened? When you fired your arrow at the force field you electrified the nation. There have been riots and uprisings and strikes in seven districts. We believe that if we keep this energy going we can unify the districts against the Capitol. But if we don’t, if we let it dissipate, we could be waiting another seventy-five years for this opportunity. Everyone in 13 is ready for this.  
Katniss Everdeen: What about Peeta? Is he alive?  
Plutarch Heavensbee: I don’t know. And I wish that I did. But there’s no way for me to contact my operatives inside the Capitol.  
Beetee: The Capitol has always suppressed communication between the districts. But I know their system very well. I managed to break through. All we need now is the perfect message.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Katniss, here’s what we need to do. We need to show them that The Mockingjay’s alive and well and willing to stand up and join this fight. Cause we need every district to stand up to this Capitol. The way you did. So we’re gonna shoot a series of propaganda clips, propos, I like to call them, on The Mockingjay. Spreads the word that we’re gonna stoke the fire of this rebellion. The fire that The Mockingjay started.  
Katniss Everdeen: You left him there. You left Peeta in that arena to die.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Katniss, there are so many…  
Katniss Everdeen: Peeta was the one who was supposed to live!  
President Alma Coin: Miss Everdeen, this revolution is about everyone. It’s about all of us. And we need a voice.  
Katniss Everdeen: Then you should’ve saved Peeta.  
[Katniss gets up and walks out of the room escorted by Boggs]  
President Alma Coin: Maybe you should have rescued the boy instead.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Oh, no. No, no, listen to me. No one else can do this but her.  
President Alma Coin: This is not the girl you described.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Well obviously, we need to make it personal. Remind her who the real enemy is.  
President Alma Coin: She knows who the enemy is, that’s not the issue.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Unless she’s forgotten. There’s explaining and there’s showing. Let her see what the Capitol did to 12.  
President Alma Coin: She can’t handle it. The Games destroyed her.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: This is the only choice you have. People don’t always show up the way you want them to, Madam President. But that anger, that anger-driven defiance, that’s what we want. And we can redirect it. We need to unite these people out there that have been doing nothing but killing each other in an arena for years. We have to have a lightning rod. They’ll follow her. She’s the face of the revolution. Let her see it. Let her go home.  
President Alma Coin: Send her.  
[as Boggs takes Katniss to the aircraft that is to take her to District 12 Katniss sees Gale standing by the aircraft, she runs over to him and embraces him]  
Gale Hawthorne: I can’t believe you’re going through with this. You can say no.  
Katniss Everdeen: I need to see it for myself.  
Boggs: This way.  
[Katniss and Gale enter the aircraft and it takes off; they land in District 12]  
Gale Hawthorne: 13 swept everything, top to bottom so you’d be safe. You sure you don’t want me to go with you?  
Katniss Everdeen: Yeah. I’m sure.  
Gale Hawthorne: We’ll have our eyes on you from above.  
[Katniss steps off the aircraft and looks around to find District 12 is mostly ruins and rubble, she walks around and breaks down when she finds bones and human remains; she then goes to her house, grabs her jacket and as she starts to collect some herb bottles Prim’s cat, Buttercup, gives her a scare]  
Katniss Everdeen: Figures.  
[she goes to grab Buttercup]  
Katniss Everdeen: Hey! Come on. Don’t you wanna see Prim?  
[she puts Buttercup in her bag as he whimpers]mockingjay-4  
Katniss Everdeen: There you go. Oh, you’re breaking my heart.

[she goes to the office room, picks up the photo of her dad and puts in her bag when Buttercup whimpers again]  
Katniss Everdeen: Shh.  
[Katniss then notices a vase with wilted white roses, except for one that’s still blooming and realizes it must have been placed there by the Capitol]  
[President Snow is getting a razor cut as he goes over his speech to the districts when his servant accidentally cuts his face]  
President Snow: Egeria!  
[Egeria enters the room]  
President Snow: We need to fix these lines. I won’t say “rebels.” These are senseless acts of defiance, and I won’t legitimize them.  
Egeria: We’ll call them…”criminals.”  
President Snow: Hm.  
Egeria: “Radicals.”  
President Snow: Hm. Otherwise we’re breaking my oldest rule. Never let them see you bleed.  
[sitting behind his desk, Snow gives his televises speech to the districts who all watch on massive screens]  
President Snow: Citizens, tonight I address all of Panem as one. Since the Dark Days, Panem has had an unprecedented era of peace. It is a peace built upon cooperation and a respect for law and order. In the past weeks you have heard of sporadic violence following the actions of a few radicals in the Quarter Quell. Those who choose this destructive path, your actions are based on a misunderstanding of how we have survived, together. It is a contract. Each district supplies the Capitol, like blood to a heart. In return, the Capitol provides order and security. To refuse work is to put the entire system in danger. The Capitol is the beating heart of Panem. Nothing can survive without a heart.  
[the Peacekeepers in each district bring forward a number of rebels]  
President Snow: The criminals that kneel before you use symbols for the purpose of sedition, which is why all images of The Mockingjay are now forbidden. Possessing them will be considered treason. Punishable by death. Justice shall be served swiftly. Order shall be restored. To those who ignore the warnings of history…  
[the Peacekeepers execute the rebels by shooting them in the back of the head]  
President Snow: …prepare to pay the ultimate price.  
[Katniss returns to her apartment in District 13 to find Prim and their mother]  
Katniss’ Mother: It’s okay. We’re okay.  
[she embraces Katniss]  
Katniss’ Mother: We’re all here now.  
[Primrose hears Buttercup in Katniss’ bag]  
Primrose Everdeen: Buttercup!  
[she goes over and picks him out of the bag]  
Katniss Everdeen: I smuggled him in. I got Dad.  
[she takes out the photo and hands it to her mother]  
Katniss Everdeen: And I got some of your herbs from the kitchen.  
Katniss’ Mother: They have strict rules. I don’t know what they’ll do if they find him here.  
[citizens of District 13 are having a meal in a large dining area, Katniss is sat next to Gale in deep thought not eating]  
Gale Hawthorne: You should try eat something.  
[Katniss just looks down at her food, just then a video from Caesar Flickerman starts to play]  
Caesar Flickerman: Hello. Good evening, and a big welcome to all in Panem. I’m Caesar Flickerman. And whoever you are, whatever it is you’re doing, if you’re working, put down your work. If you’re having dinner, stop having dinner. Because you are going to want to witness this tonight. There has been rampant speculation about what really happened  
in the Quarter Quell. And here to shed a little light on the subject for us is a very special guest. Please welcome Mr. Peeta Mellark.  
[Peeta, looking healthy and well dressed is sat next to Flickerman, Katniss rises in shock]  
Caesar Flickerman: Peeta, a lot of people feel as though they are in the dark.  
Peeta Mellark: Yeah, Yeah. I know how they feel.  
Caesar Flickerman: Now, so set the stage for us. Talk us through what really happened on that final and controversial night.  
[Katniss walks closer to the TV monitor to watch]  
Peeta Mellark: Well, first off, you have to…you have to understand that when you’re in the Games you only get one wish. It’s very costly.  
[whispering to herself as she watches in shock]  
Katniss Everdeen: You’re alive.  
Caesar Flickerman: It costs your life.  
Peeta Mellark: I think it costs more than your life.  
Caesar Flickerman: How do you mean? What’s more than your life?  
Peeta Mellark: I mean to…to murder innocent people.  
Caesar Flickerman: Aah.  
Peeta Mellark: Now that costs everything that you are.  
Caesar Flickerman: Yes. Yes.  
Peeta Mellark: So you…you hold on to that one wish, and that night my wish was to save Katniss.  
Caesar Flickerman: Yes.  
Peeta Mellark: You know, I should’ve just run off with her, earlier in the day like she’d wanted.  
Caesar Flickerman: But you didn’t.  
Peeta Mellark: No.  
Caesar Flickerman: Why? Were you caught up in Beetee’s plan?  
Peeta Mellark: No, I was…was caught up trying to play allies. And then they separated us and…that’s when I lost her. And then the lightning hit, and uh…and the whole force field around the arena just blew out.  
Caesar Flickerman: Yes, but, Peeta, Katniss is the one who blew it out.  
Peeta Mellark: No.  
Caesar Flickerman: You saw the footage.  
Peeta Mellark: No, she…she didn’t know what she was doing. Neither of us knew there was a bigger plan going on, we had no idea.  
Caesar Flickerman: You had no idea?  
Peeta Mellark: No.  
Caesar Flickerman: Alright. Well, Peeta, there are many who find this suspicious to say the least.  
Peeta Mellark: Mm-hmm.  
Caesar Flickerman: It seems as though she was part of a rebel plan.  
Peeta Mellark: What, do you think it was part of her plan to be almost killed by Johanna? Or part of the plan to be paralyzed by lightning? No, we…we were not part of any rebel plan. We had no idea what was going on.  
Caesar Flickerman: Alright. I believe you, Peeta Mellark. Thank you.  
Peeta Mellark: Yeah.  
Caesar Flickerman: Now I was going to ask you to speak about the unrest, but I think you might be too upset.  
Peeta Mellark: No. No, I can.  
Caesar Flickerman: Are you sure?  
Peeta Mellark: Yeah, absolutely.  
Caesar Flickerman: Thank you.  
Peeta Mellark: Yeah.  
[Katniss continues to watch as Peeta looks into the camera]  
Peeta Mellark: I want everyone who’s watching to stop and to think about what a civil war *could mean. We almost went extinct once before, and now our numbers are even fewer.  
[the crowd watching in District 13 starts mumbling in shock at Peeta’s words]  
District 13 Citizen #1: He’s one of them.  
Peeta Mellark: Is this really what we want to do? Kill ourselves off? Killing is not the answer.  
District 13 Citizen #2: I can’t believe he’s doing this.  
Peeta Mellark: Everyone needs to lay down their weapons immediately.  
District 13 Citizen #3: Traitor!  
Peeta Mellark: For all of us.  
District 13 Citizen #4: He’s not one of us!  
District 13 Citizen #5: This is treason!  
Caesar Flickerman: Are you calling for a ceasefire?  
Peeta Mellark: Yeah, I am.  
[the crowd watching continue yelling and shouting at Peeta]  
District 13 Citizen #6: You’re a puppet!  
District 13 Citizen #7: Hang him!  
Peeta Mellark: I want everyone to stop the senseless violence. This is not the path to change.  
District 13 Citizen #8: Traitor!  
Peeta Mellark: It’s not the path to justice.  
[Katniss wakes up from a nightmare yelling, suddenly Peeta rushes in from the next room]  
Katniss Everdeen: I’m sorry. It’s just a nightmare.  
Peeta Mellark: That’s okay, I get ’em, too.  
[Peeta turns to leave]  
Katniss Everdeen: Peeta.  
[he looks back at her]  
Katniss Everdeen: Will you stay with me?  
Peeta Mellark: Yeah.  
[he walks over to Katniss, gets in bed next to her and puts his arms around her holding her]  
Peeta Mellark: Always.  
[just then Katniss wakes up to find she was just dreaming about Peeta]  
Primrose Everdeen: Hey. Can’t sleep?  
[Katniss shakes her head, Primrose gets into bed next to Katniss]  
Primrose Everdeen: Tell me what’s happening. I’m good at keeping secrets, even from Mom.  
Katniss Everdeen: No one hates the Capitol more than me, and I want to help, but I just keep thinking, even if we win this war, what happens to Peeta? And I know he’s not safe there, but he’s definitely not safe here.  
Primrose Everdeen: I don’t think you know how important you are to them. If you want something, you just have to ask. You could demand almost anything, they’d have to agree to it.  
Katniss Everdeen: I should wake you up more often, Little Duck.  
Primrose Everdeen: Get some sleep now.  
[Katniss nods her head]  
Katniss Everdeen: You, too.  
Katniss meets with Coin and Heavensbee]  
Katniss Everdeen: Thank you for agreeing to meet with me. I’ve decided I’ll be your Mockingjay, but I have some conditions.  
[she takes out a piece of paper and starts reading off her conditions]  
Katniss Everdeen: Peeta and the other Tributes, Johanna Mason and Annie Cresta, will be rescued at the earliest opportunity. If and when Peeta is liberated, he will receive a full and unconditional pardon. No punishment will be inflicted. And the same goes for the other Tributes.  
[Coin and Heavensbee look at her for a moment]  
President Alma Coin: No.  
Katniss Everdeen: It’s not their fault you abandoned them in the arena. They’re doing and saying whatever they can to survive.  
President Alma Coin: Individuals don’t make demands in 13. There will be a tribunal and a fair judgment. Thank you.  
Katniss Everdeen: The Victors will be granted immunity and you will announce that in front of the entire population of 13. You will hold yourself and your government responsible or you will find another Mockingjay.  
[to Coin pointing to Katniss]  
Plutarch Heavensbee: That’s it. That’s her. Right there. Isn’t that who I promised you? Now if she wears the costume, gunfire in the background, a hint of smoke: Our Mockingjay. Madam President, we’re losing ground because the people are losing heart. This is worth the risk. She’s worth the risk. Pardons, tribunals, power of the people, it can all be the bedrock of the new Panem. But in wartime I think even the noblest of causes can be bent a little bit. Right?  
[to Katniss]  
President Alma Coin: Do you have any other conditions?  
[Katniss looks down at her piece of paper]  
Katniss Everdeen: My sister gets to keep her cat.  
[Heavensbee knocks on Effie Trinket’s apartment door and opens it]  
Effie Trinket: Go away.  
[she turns to look at Heavensbee]  
Effie Trinket: Is it visiting hours again?  
[Heavensbee enters and closes the door]  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Miss Trinket, you see this door. It opens, from the inside. I’ve told you, these are the standard living quarters. Same as everyone. You’re not a prisoner, you’re free to join the rest of 13.  
Effie Trinket: Not looking like this. Thank you very much.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: We have a bigger issue than wardrobe, Miss Trinket. Katniss has agreed to be The Mockingjay.  
Effie Trinket: That poor thing.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: And your Girl on Fire is burnt out. I need you to join this team now. I need someone she trusts.  
Effie Trinket: What about Haymitch?  
Plutarch Heavensbee: He’s drying out in some facility a mile down.  
Effie Trinket: Aiding rebels is not really my forte.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Miss Trinket, your days in the Capitol are over, no matter what happens here. If you wanna play a prisoner of war, fine. Stay here and rot. I’ll find someone else to be The Mockingjay’s escort.  
[Heavensbee opens the door to leave]  
Effie Trinket: Who?  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Anyone can be replaced.  
Effie Trinket: Not your Mockingjay. There isn’t a soul in this dungeon who knows the first thing about Katniss. You honestly believe one of these cave dwellers is going to take my place? No.  
[Heavensbee smiles and nods his head]  
[everyone on District 13 gathers to hear Coin give a speech]  
President Alma Coin: Good afternoon. Thank you for interrupting your schedules. They have already been adjusted to compensate for the delay.  
[whispering to Primrose as they listen to Coin]  
Katniss Everdeen: I hardly ever see children around here.  
President Alma Coin: Please, check in with your unit supervisors when you resume work.  
[whispers back to Katniss]  
Primrose Everdeen: A lot of them were lost in an epidemic a few years ago. Coin lost her family, too. Daughter and a husband.  
President Alma Coin: I have an announcement for the citizens of 13, and our welcome guests from 12. Katniss Everdeen has consented to be the face of our cause to help unite the districts against the Capitol.  
[Katniss notices Finnick listening in the crowd and starts making her way towards him]  
President Alma Coin: In exchange, I have promised several concessions. First, we’ll assess all opportunities for the extraction of the Victors held hostage in the Capitol. Peeta Mellark, Johanna Mason…  
[there’s murmur amongst the crowd showing they are not pleased]  
Katniss Everdeen: Finnick, I made the deal for Annie, too.  
President Alma Coin: …and Annie Cresta. Once freed, they will be granted full pardon for any and all crimes committed against the rebel cause.  
[there’s a louder reaction of displeasure from the crowd; to Katniss]  
Finnick Odair: Good. That’s good, Katniss.  
President Alma Coin: If Katniss Everdeen fails to fulfill her duties, the deal will be off. Thank you for your attention. Please, resume your daily schedules.  
[as Coin finishes her speech she turns to find Heavensbee with Effie]  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Madam President. Effie Trinket.  
President Alma Coin: Welcome to 13.  
[they shake hands]  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Madam President, may I say you are so very concise.  
Effie Trinket: Mmm.  
President Alma Coin: You believe that there’s more to be said?  
Plutarch Heavensbee: May I speak freely?  
President Alma Coin: You don’t appear to do anything else.  
[Coin notices Effie looking her up and down]  
Plutarch Heavensbee: I’m only talking about salesmanship. The thing with revolutions, they’re a tender flame, they need to be nurtured with a little kindling and warmth. Bit of oxygen.  
Effie Trinket: Mm. Oxygen.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: One sure way to put it out is to smother it.  
President Alma Coin: Or to use up all the air in the room. Excuse me.  
[Coin walks off]  
Effie Trinket: You know what could use a revolution? That hair.  
[Katniss notices Effie having a meal in the dining hall]  
Katniss Everdeen: Effie?  
Effie Trinket: Oh! Well.  
[Katniss goes over to Effie and they embrace]  
Katniss Everdeen: What are you doing here?  
Effie Trinket: I’m a political refugee.  
Katniss Everdeen: Plutarch rescued you?  
Effie Trinket: Rescued, yes, that’s what he calls it. You and I were both in the dark. Now I’m condemned to this life of jumpsuits.  
[to Gale who has joined them]  
Effie Trinket: It is wonderful to see you again.  
[she holds his hand for a moment]  
Effie Trinket: Can you believe this place? I miss coffee. I never knew anyplace could be so strict. I mean, I thought at least in the higher ranks there’d be some side action. I miss my wigs.  
[referring to her head scarf]  
Effie Trinket: Luckily, I remembered that this was all the rage when I was coming up. You know, everything old can be made new again, like democracy. Which brings me to this.  
[she gives Katniss a folder with the final designs of Cinna]  
Katniss Everdeen: Cinna. He’s dead, isn’t he?  
Effie Trinket: Yes, dear. He made Plutarch promise not to show you this until you’d decided to be The Mockingjay on your own. He knew the risks, as we all do.  
[as Katniss looks through Cinna’s folder she notices a note from him that says, “I’m still betting on you!”]  
Effie Trinket: He believed in this revolution. He believed in you.  
Katniss Everdeen: They’re beautiful.  
Effie Trinket: They have it. They have the Mockingjay outfit. There’s not much of a prep team here in 13, but we will make you the best-dressed rebel in history.  
[Heavensbee enters a controls room]  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Okay. Bring up the lights.  
[the lights in the studio are turned on and we see Katniss, dressed in her Mockingjay outfit complete with bow and arrow, standing in the middle of the room, Effie walks towards her]  
Effie Trinket: Cinna’s final touch.

[she puts the mockingjay pin on Katniss’ outfit]  
Effie Trinket: Everyone’s either gonna wanna kiss you, kill you, or be you.  
[via the speakers]  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Perfect. Absolutely perfect. Okay, let’s bring up the setting.  
[the system operators bring up a backdrop setting in the studio where Katniss is standing]  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Huh.  
[Katniss looks around her but sees nothing]  
Plutarch Heavensbee: A little wind.  
[the fans are turned on]  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Okay, Katniss, we’re gonna start you down on one knee.  
Katniss Everdeen: Okay.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: And as you rise up, you’re gonna hold your flag in the air and deliver your line. And remember you’ve just stormed the outskirts of the Capitol arm-in-arm with your brothers and sisters.  
Katniss Everdeen: Okay.  
[Katniss gets down on one knee]  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Whenever you’re ready.  
[Katniss starts her speech again]  
Katniss Everdeen: People of Panem, we fight! We dare to end this hunger for justice!  
[again she comes off awkward and unconvincing, just then Haymitch enters slowly clapping his hands]  
Haymitch Abernathy: And that, my friends, is how a revolution dies.  
[Haymitch walks over to where Katniss is standing]  
Haymitch Abernathy: Hello, Katniss.  
[Katniss just looks at him]  
Haymitch Abernathy: Is this how you greet an old friend?  
Katniss Everdeen: Maybe I don’t recognize you sober.  
[Haymitch blows his nose loudly]  
Haymitch Abernathy: I guess it looks as bad as it feels.  
Coin and her team, including Heavensbee, Effie and Haymitch watch Katniss’ video]  
Katniss Everdeen: People of Panem, we fight! We dare! We end this hunger for justice!  
[after the video finishes there’s a moments awkward silence]  
Haymitch Abernathy: Uh…Madam President, indulge me for a moment, if you would. Let’s everybody think of one incident where Katniss Everdeen genuinely moved you. Not…not where you were jealous of her hairstyle or her dress went up in flames or she made a halfway decent shot with an arrow, and not where Peeta made you like her. No, I’d like you all to think of one moment where she made you feel something real.  
Effie Trinket: Oh.  
[Effie puts up her hand]  
Effie Trinket: When she volunteered for her sister at the Reaping.  
Haymitch Abernathy: Excellent example. Okay. Now…  
[he clears the monitor screen]  
Haymitch Abernathy: I hope that wasn’t important. Uh…okay.  
[he writes on the screen]  
Haymitch Abernathy: “Volunteer for sister.” Good. What else?  
Effie Trinket: Oh. When she sang that song for little Rue.  
Haymitch Abernathy: Oh, yeah. Who didn’t get choked up at that?  
Effie Trinket: Mm.  
Haymitch Abernathy: You know, I like you better, Effie, without all that makeup.  
Effie Trinket: Well, I like you better sober.  
Beetee: When she chose Rue as an ally, as well.  
Effie Trinket: Mm, yeah.  
Haymitch Abernathy: Now, what do all these have in common?  
Gale Hawthorne: No one told her what to do.  
Beetee: Unscripted, yes. So maybe we should just leave her alone.  
Boggs: And wash her face. She’s still a girl, you made her look thirty-five.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: The opportunities for spontaneity are obviously lacking below ground. So what you’re suggesting is we toss her into combat?  
President Alma Coin: I can’t sanction putting an untrained civilian in battle just for effect. This is not the Capitol.  
Haymitch Abernathy: That is exactly what I’m suggesting. Put her in the field.  
President Alma Coin: No, we can’t protect her.  
Haymitch Abernathy: It has to come from her. That’s what people respond to. You want a symbol for the revolution, she cannot be coached into it. Trust me, I know.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Maybe there’s someplace that’s less dangerous.  
Beetee: District 8. They reported heavy bombing last week. There are no military targets left.  
President Alma Coin: We can’t guarantee her safety.  
Katniss Everdeen: You’ll never be able to guarantee my safety. I want to go.  
President Alma Coin: And if you’re killed?  
Katniss Everdeen: Make sure you get it on camera.  
[Heavensbee chuckles]  
[Beetee takes Katniss and Gale to his work station]  
Beetee: I’ve made you some surprises.  
[Gale looks at the automatic bow Beetee has made]  
Beetee: Maybe you wanna try one out.  
[Gale picks up the bow]  
Beetee: If you’re gonna be a part of Katniss propo team, you may as well look the part.  
[Gale aims and shoots an arrow and as it hits its target it explodes]  
Beetee: And this one is for you.  
[Katniss goes over to Beetee]  
Beetee: Plutarch wanted you to have a weapon for the sake of the propos, but I couldn’t just make you a fashion accessory.  
[Katniss picks up the bow]  
Katniss Everdeen: It’s beautiful.  
Beetee: And look here.  
[he points to the color-coded arrows]  
Beetee: Regular. Incendiary. Explosive arrows. All color-coded. And tell Finnick I’ve got a trident for him, when he’s ready. Might just cheer him…cheer him up.  
[Katniss takes an arrow and aims to shoot it when Beetee stops her]  
Beetee: Uh…let’s not fire the red ones in here.  
[Boggs walks Katniss through District 13’s weapons room]  
Katniss Everdeen: You had all of this and you just left the districts to fend for themselves?  
Boggs: It’s not that simple, Katniss. We barely survived. We weren’t in any kind of shape to launch a counterattack. Yeah, we could’ve bombed the Capitol but they would’ve retaliated with at least twice the firepower. Then what? There would’ve been nobody left to claim victory.  
Katniss Everdeen: Sounds like exactly what Peeta said when you all called him a traitor.  
[pointing to the aircraft]  
Boggs: This way, soldier.  
[to Gale]  
Effie Trinket: You are camera-ready.  
[Boggs and Katniss join them; to Katniss]  
Effie Trinket: Doesn’t your comrade look handsome?  
Boggs: Let’s go.  
[Boggs, Katniss and Gale enter the aircraft]  
Effie Trinket: Come back safe.  
[inside the aircraft Heavensbee is with Cressida and her team]  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Quick introductions, Katniss. These people have come a long way to support the cause. This is Cressida. In my opinion one of the best up-and-coming directors in the Capitol.  
Cressida: Until I up and left.  
[to Katniss]  
Cressida: Hey.  
Katniss Everdeen: Hey.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Let’s see what you can do. Alright. Be careful.  
[Heavensbee leaves the aircraft]  
Cressida: This is my assistant, Messalla.  
[to Katniss]  
Messalla: It’s an honor to meet you.  
Cressida: And your cameramen over there, Castor.  
Castor: Hello.  
Cressida: And Pollux.  
[Pollux nods to Katniss who nods back]  
Boggs: Let’s get locked in.  
[they all take their seats in the aircraft, and get ready to take off; to Pollux, who’s sat next to her]  
Katniss Everdeen: You’re all from the Capitol? Plutarch got you out?  
Cressida: Don’t expect much chitchat from him. He’s an Avox. Capitol cut his tongue out years ago. And, no, it wasn’t any sort of rescue, if that’s what you mean. We all fled on our own. For this. For you.  
[they take off and soon land in District 8]  
Boggs: This has gotta be fast. In and out.  
[they get off the aircraft]  
Boggs: Move out.  
[they meet with one of District 8’s citizens; to Katniss]  
Commander Paylor: You’re alive then. We weren’t sure.  
Boggs: Katniss, Commander Paylor, District 8.  
[to Paylor]  
8Boggs: Katniss has been recovering, but she insisted on coming out and seeing some of your wounded.

Commander Paylor: Well, we’ve got plenty of those.  
[Paylor leads them off]  
[Paylor takes Katniss and her propo team to District 8’s hospital, they walk through an area filled with corpses]  
Commander Paylor: We have a mass grave a few blocks west, but I can’t spare the manpower to move them yet. Hospital’s past that curtain. Any hope you can give them, it’s worth it. The Capitol’s done everything they can to break us.  
Gale Hawthorne: Aren’t you worried about having all your wounded in one place?  
Commander Paylor: I think it’s better than leaving them to die.  
Gale Hawthorne: That’s not what I meant.  
Commander Paylor: Well, that’s my only other option. If you can come up with another, I’m all ears. It’s right through here.  
[Paylor opens the curtains to reveal an area full of sick and wounded people; to Cressida]  
Katniss Everdeen: Don’t film me in there. I can’t help them.  
Cressida: Just let them see your face. Huh?  
[Katniss nods her head]  
[Katniss enters the hospital area, she becomes emotional as she sees all the wounded when suddenly everyone becomes silent as they notice her]  
D8 Female Patient: Katniss Everdeen? What are you doing here?  
Katniss Everdeen: I came…I came to see you.  
D8 Old Woman: What about the baby?  
Katniss Everdeen: I lost it.  
Eddy: Are you fighting, Katniss? Are you here to fight with us?  
Katniss Everdeen: I am. I will.  
[Eddy gives her the three-finger salute and the rest of the people in the hospital do the same; to Pollux as they film the scene with everyone saluting Katniss]  
Cressida: Tighter. Tighter, tighter.  
Antonius: Sir, some cameras were damaged in the bombings, but we confirmed it’s her.  
[he shows Snow footage of Katniss and her propo team arriving in District 8]  
President Snow: Zoom in.  
Antonius: She was visiting a makeshift hospital. We’re not sure if she’s still there.  
President Snow: Hm.  
Antonius: We can scramble hovercraft from the border of 11. We may be able to target her.  
President Snow: Hmm. Kill the wounded.  
Egeria: Sir.  
President Snow: You wrote that speech yourself, Egeria. Any association with the Mockingjay symbol is forbidden. Everyone inside that hospital has committed treason.  
[to Antonius]  
President Snow: Show them what it costs to be friends with Katniss Everdeen.  
[as they walk through District 8; to Katniss]  
Gale Hawthorne: Your mom’s gonna be proud of you when she sees the footage.  
[to Cressida]  
Gale Hawthorne: Will this play in the districts?  
Cressida: It’ll be tattooed on their eyes.  
Boggs: There’s a problem.  
Gale Hawthorne: What kind of problem?  
Boggs: Incoming bombers from the north. We need to find cover now.  
Commander Paylor: There’s a bunker in there.  
[an alarm goes off as Paylor leads Katniss and the rest of the team to the bunker]  
Commander Paylor: Straight ahead and down the stairs.  
[Katniss hears the bombing and runs to see what’s happening outside]  
Gale Hawthorne: Katniss! Katniss!  
Boggs: Everdeen! Everdeen!  
[Katniss finds an area where there’s a massive hole in the wall and she watches as the people of District 8 are shooting]  
Boggs: Gale, back away from the wall!  
[suddenly there’s a massive explosion]  
[to Katniss after the explosion]  
Gale Hawthorne: You okay?  
[as a massive pillar is about to fall on the building]  
Boggs: Move!  
[Katniss and Gale run to the other side as the pillar crashes down, as they watch the firebombers]  
Gale Hawthorne: They’re going after something to the south.  
Katniss Everdeen: That’s towards the hospital. They’re circling back around. Come on!  
[Katniss and Gale run to the roof of another building and watch the firebombers bomb the hospital]  
Katniss Everdeen: That’s the hospital. They’re targeting the hospital.  
[Katniss and Gale aim their arrows at two approaching firebombers and fire their explosive arrows taking them down, they then rush towards the burning hospital]  
Katniss Everdeen: Help them! Help them! Get them out!  
[Gale stops her from getting any closer to the burning hospital]  
[Cressida is shooting her footage as Katniss watches the hospital burn in horror]  
Cressida: Katniss? Katniss, can you tell everyone what you’re seeing right now? Katniss, what do you wanna say?  
[Katniss turns and Cressida points to the camera on Pollux’s helmet]  
Katniss Everdeen: I want the rebels to know that I’m alive! That I’m in District 8 where the Capitol just bombed a hospital filled with unarmed men, women and children! And there will be no survivors! If you think for one second that the Capitol will ever treat us fairly you are lying to yourselves! Because we know who they are and what they do.  
[pointing to the burning hospital behind her]  
Katniss Everdeen: This is what they do! And we must fight back!  
[she turns to face Castor and the camera on his helmet]  
Katniss Everdeen: I have a message for President Snow. You can torture us and bomb us and burn our districts to the ground. But do you see that? Fire is catching. And if we burn, you burn with us!  
[she drops to her knees, tears roll down her face as she watches the hospital burn]  
[citizens in District 13 are gathered around watching the footage of Katniss giving her speech]  
Katniss Everdeen: We know who they are and what they do. This is what they do! And we must fight back. You can torture us and bomb us and burn our districts to the ground.  
[to Katniss as they watch the footage]  
President Alma Coin: Plutarch’s faith in you wasn’t misplaced.  
Katniss Everdeen: Thank you.  
[footage sound in the background]  
Katniss Everdeen: But do you see that? Fire is catching.  
President Alma Coin: Come up with me for the beginning.  
[footage sound in the background]  
Katniss Everdeen: And if we burn, you burn with us!  
[as the footage ends the crowd cheers and applauds]  
[Katniss stands next to Coin as she addresses District 13 citizens]  
President Alma Coin: There is no progress without compromise; no victory without sacrifice. But I stand here with The Mockingjay to announce that our moment has arrived.  
[she holds Katniss’ hand up and the crowd cheers, then Katniss turns and walks back to join the propo team as Coin continues her speech]  
President Alma Coin: Beetee has increased our use of the airwaves tenfold. We will broadcast this message to all the districts tonight. The Mockingjay’s words inspiring everyone to join the rebellion. Together we will become an alliance to be reckoned with.  
[the crowd cheers and starts chanting]  
Crowd: Hoorah! Hoorah! Hoorah! Hoorah! Hoorah…  
Finnick Odair: You don’t like hearing a fight song at a funeral, huh? The more people on our side, the closer we are to Peeta and Annie.  
Katniss Everdeen: Yeah.  
[as a group of lumberjacks are being escorted by Peacekeepers through the wood]  
Voice on Speaker: By order of President Snow daily production quotas have been increased. All work shifts will be extended by an extra two hours. Failure to meet these quotas will not be tolerated. By order of President Snow daily production quotas have been increased.  
[one of the lumberjacks notices the mockingjay symbol carved on a tree and does the three-note whistle, suddenly the rest of the lumberjacks start running and the Peacekeepers stars shooting at them, then the lumberjacks climb up the trees]  
Lumberjack Rebel: If we burn, you burn with us!  
[suddenly a few mines explode killing the Peacekeepers, the lumberjacks cheer]  
[Katniss is sat in her apartment alone thinking when Gale enters]  
Gale Hawthorne: I got good news.  
Katniss Everdeen: What?  
Gale Hawthorne: Coin agreed to let us hunt above ground.  
[later Gale and Katniss go hunting in the woods, Katniss draws her arrow to aim at a deer nearby when the deer looks at them]  
Katniss Everdeen: It’s not even afraid of us.  
Gale Hawthorne: It’s cause they’ve never been hunted before. It’s almost not fair.  
[Katniss and Gale walk over to the edge of the river, they sit and have a quiet moment with Katniss leaning her head on Gale’s shoulder when they are interrupted by Gale’s phone]  
Gale Hawthorne: They want us back.  
[back at District 13 as they walk over to the elevator]  
Gale Hawthorne: They asked us to head for Command.

Katniss Everdeen: Alright. I gotta drop these off.  
[as they get off the elevator they see Flickerman talking on the TV with Peeta again]  
Caesar Flickerman: She was arguably our favorite Tribute. And I think that’s what we all find most astonishing, is that this girl was adored in the Capitol. And I think for you, Peeta, it must be particularly painful.  
[Peeta is sat holding a white rose in his hand]  
I wish I could give this rose to you, Katniss.  
[commenting as she watches]  
Katniss Everdeen: He’s changed so much already. What are they doing to him?  
Caesar Flickerman: A sweet gesture for a girl who has inspired such violence. You must love her very much to be able to forgive her.  
[commenting as she watches]  
Peeta Mellark: He’s shaking.  
Caesar Flickerman: I don’t think that I could. Unless, of course, Peeta, you think that perhaps she’s being forced into saying things that she doesn’t even understand.  
Peeta Mellark: Yeah. Yeah, that’s exactly what I think.  
Katniss Everdeen: Even his voice is different.  
Peeta Mellark: I think they’re using her to whip up the rebels. I doubt she even knows what’s happening and what’s really at stake.  
Caesar Flickerman: Now, Peeta, I doubt that the rebels will ever let her see this. But if they do, what would you say to her? To Katniss Everdeen, the once sweet Katniss Everdeen. What would you say?  
Peeta Mellark: I would…I would tell her to think for herself.  
Caesar Flickerman: Yes.  
[Peeta looks at the camera with tears rolling down his face]  
Peeta Mellark: Don’t be a fool, Katniss. I know you never wanted the rebellion. The things that you did in the Games were never intended to start all of this. The rebels have made you into something that you’re not, something that could destroy all of us. So if you have any power or any say in what they do or how they use you; please, please, urge them to stop this war before it’s too late, and ask yourself, can you trust the people you’re working with? Do you know what they really want?  
Gale Hawthorne: We need to respond.  
Caesar Flickerman: Thank you, Peeta Mellark, for these revelations about the real Mockingjay.  
[Katniss turns to Gale]  
Katniss Everdeen: Did you see what he looks like?  
Gale Hawthorne: I saw a coward.  
Katniss Everdeen: You don’t have any idea what he’s going through.  
Gale Hawthorne: I don’t care! I would never say what he just said. Not if they tortured me, not with a gun to my head.  
Katniss Everdeen: That is the same Peeta that defended you at the whipping post.  
Gale Hawthorne: No, it’s not. Now he’s only defending himself.  
[Gale phone rings]  
Gale Hawthorne: Coin’s called a meeting, we need to respond.  
[Gale turns and starts walking off]  
Katniss Everdeen: When did “we” become you and Coin?  
Gale Hawthorne: Everyone has a choice. How can he sit there in the Capitol and defend the people who destroyed his home and murdered his family?  
Katniss Everdeen: He doesn’t know. How could he? Nobody’s seen what the Capitol did to 12. I have to show them.  
[as Katniss and the propo team are getting off the aircraft in District 12]  
Cressida: So I wanna start with you in front of the Justice Building, okay?  
[to Messalla; referring to the destroyed Justice Building]  
Cressida: Bang. First shot.  
[Katniss walks over to the rubble that was the Justice Building]  
Cressida: Katniss, tell us what happened here.  
Gale Hawthorne: We were all standing right here watching the Games when you fired that arrow. The screens just went dark. Nobody had any idea what happened. Peacekeepers forced us back into our homes. For maybe an hour, the town was just dead quiet. Little past nine we heard their trucks pulling out. All of them, every single Peacekeeper. And I knew what that meant. Me and a couple of guys from the mines, we started pulling people from their houses and tried to get ’em to the fence line but a lot of people were scared of the forest. So they headed up onto the road. Make a break for it that way.  
[to Pollux as he’s filming]  
Cressida: Stay with Gale.  
[Gale starts walking through the rubbles of District 12, the team follow behind him]  
Gale Hawthorne: Nine hundred and fifteen of us made it to the fence. Then we watched as bombers circled back towards the road. They firebombed them as they ran away.  
[they stop as they see the dead corpses ahead of them]  
Gale Hawthorne: Nine hundred and fifteen out of ten thousand. I should’ve grabbed people, I should’ve dragged them with me. Some of the kids I could’ve carried.  
Cressida: You saved so many people, Gale. Without you, there would be no District 12. Not even the memory of it.  
[back at her old house Katniss collects more of her mother’s herb bottles from the kitchen]  
Gale Hawthorne: This is where you kissed me.  
Katniss Everdeen: I didn’t think you remembered that.  
Gale Hawthorne: I’d have to be dead to forget that. Maybe not even then.  
[Katniss kisses Gale but he pulls away]  
Gale Hawthorne: I knew you’d do that.  
Katniss Everdeen: How? I didn’t.  
Gale Hawthorne: Cause I’m in pain. That’s the only way that I can get your attention. Don’t worry, Katniss. It’ll pass.  
[he walks away]  
[Katniss and the crew are resting at a riverbank when a Pollux sees an actual mockingjay bird flying by, he points to his mockingjay pin]  
Katniss Everdeen: Yeah, that’s a mockingjay.  
[Pollux whistles at the bird and the bird along with the rest of its flock start mimicking the three-note whistle]  
Gale Hawthorne: Well, now they’ll never shut up.  
[Pollux gestures to Katniss to sing]  
Katniss Everdeen: You want me to sing?  
[Pollux nods his head and Katniss starts singing “The Hanging Tree”]  
Katniss Everdeen: Are you, are you coming to the tree? Where they strung up a man, they say who murdered three. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you coming to the tree? Where a dead man called out for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you coming to the tree? Where I told you to run so we’d both be free. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree…  
[Coin, Heavensbee, Haymitch and Beetee watch the footage of Katniss in District 12 with her singing “The Hanging Tree”]  
Katniss Everdeen: Are you, are you coming to the tree? Wear a necklace of hope side by side with me.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: That line was originally “necklace of rope.” I had it changed to “necklace of hope.”  
Haymitch Abernathy: Wow. You are a true wordsmith.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Little on the nose, but, of course, so is war.  
President Alma Coin: Every district’s seeing this?  
Beetee: Yes. But not the Capitol. I designed this signal defense system for them, but I can’t find my way through it. Guess I did my job too well. At the time, I was just thinking of the science of it all. We’ll get through it.  
[we hear people in other districts singing “The Hanging Tree” song, we then see a crowd carrying crates charging toward a dam, the Peacekeepers open fire on them, the ones that make it through put the crates in the dam and set them off, which obliterates the dam and cuts off power to The Capitol]  
President Snow: Moves and countermoves.  
Boggs finds Katniss in the large diner eating with Primrose]  
Boggs: Katniss, you’re wanted in Command.  
[she leaves with Boggs who escorts her to the command room where another video from Peeta is being shown, Katniss is horrified to see him looking gaunt and sunken-eyed]  
Peeta Mellark: Tonight, we’ve received reports of derailed trains, of granaries on fire, and of a savage attack on the hydroelectric dam in District 5.  
Katniss Everdeen: Oh, what have they done to you?  
Peeta Mellark: I’m begging for restraint and decency.  
Beetee: We interrupt your regularly scheduled horse manure to bring you…  
[Beetee interrupts the video with Katniss’ propaganda video]  
President Alma Coin: That’s it. That’s our footage.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Beetee’s in.  
Peeta Mellark: Katniss?  
President Alma Coin: He sees it. He sees our propo.  
Peeta Mellark: Katniss, are you there?  
[with tears in her eyes she walks closer the screen]  
Katniss Everdeen: Peeta.  
Peeta Mellark: Katniss?  
Caesar Flickerman: Peeta, please continue. You were telling us about these savage attacks.  
Peeta Mellark: Yeah.  
[Peeta looks into the camera again]  
Peeta Mellark: The attack on the dam was a callous and inhuman act of destruction…  
[he’s interrupted again by Katniss’ propaganda video]  
Peeta Mellark: Think about it. How will this end? What will be left? No one can survive this. No one is safe now. Not here in the Capitol. Not in any of the districts. They’re coming, Katniss. They’re gonna kill everyone. And in District 13 you’ll be dead by morning!  
[suddenly Peeta is pulled away and the program is abruptly ended]  
Haymitch Abernathy: He’s warning us. That was a warning.  
Boggs: Yes, it was.  
Katniss Everdeen: We have to get him out before they kill him.  
President Alma Coin: Is there anything in the air?  
D13 Systems Operator: Nothing on Doppler, ma’am.  
President Alma Coin: He was in the mansion, he could have overheard something.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Possibly.  
President Alma Coin: It’s time for an air raid drill.  
[the alarm for the air raid goes off and everyone makes their way to a lower level]  
Air Raid Drill: This is a code red alert. Please, remain calm and begin evacuation protocol.  
[Katniss makes her way to the diner to get Primrose]  
Katniss Everdeen: Prim! Prim!  
Air Raid Drill: Proceed to your nearest stairwell and descend to level 40. Blast doors will be  
sealed in six minutes.

[Katniss makes her way to the lower level frantically looking out for her mother and Primrose]  
Air Raid Drill: This is a code red alert. Please, remain calm and begin evacuation protocol. Proceed in an orderly fashion to your nearest stairwell and descend to level 40.  
[Coin enters the control room]  
D13 Systems Operator #2: Madam President, three Capitol squadrons just entered our airspace.  
President Alma Coin: How much time do we have?  
D13 Systems Operator #2: They’re a few seconds from range.  
President Alma Coin: Prepare to scramble the fleet.  
D13 Systems Operator #3: Copy that.  
President Alma Coin: Open up short-range air defense. Arm long-range missiles for counterattack.  
[back on the stairwell as everyone is making their way to the lower level]  
Air Raid Drill: This is a code red alert. Please, remain calm and begin evacuation protocol. Proceed in an orderly fashion to your nearest stairwell and descend to level 40. Blast doors will close in four minutes.  
[suddenly the lights go out and water starts pouring on everyone on the stairwell causing panic]  
[as Katniss makes it to the lower level she looks for her mother and Primrose]  
Air Raid Drill: Continue to the Supply Station and claim one pack for each member of your compartment. Please keep all personal items within your assigned area. Be courteous to your fellow citizens. This is a code red alert. All citizens should be inside the bunker. Blast doors will close in two minutes.  
Katniss Everdeen: Mom! Where’s Prim?  
Katniss’ Mother: I thought she went to find you. She must still be on the stairs.  
Katniss Everdeen: There’s no one on the stairs. She went back for the cat.  
[Katniss runs out of the bunker to go and find Primrose]  
District 13 Citizen: Hey, stop! Stop!  
Air Raid Drill: Blast doors will close in one minute.  
[back in the controls room]  
D13 Systems Operator #2: They hit the far edge of the northwest quadrant. Penetrated forty feet.  
D13 Systems Operator #3: Missed the living quarters. Only minor damage to corridors 2 and 3.  
President Alma Coin: Is there any radiation?  
D13 Systems Operator #3: None detected.  
D13 Systems Operator #2: Doppler shows a fourth wave approaching.  
[Katniss rushes up the stairs to find Primrose]  
Air Raid Drill: Blast doors will close in thirty seconds.  
Katniss Everdeen: Prim! Prim!  
Primrose Everdeen: Katniss!  
[Primrose rushes down the stairs]  
Air Raid Drill: This is a code red alert.  
Primrose Everdeen: Katniss!  
Air Raid Drill: Blast doors will close in fifteen seconds.  
Katniss Everdeen: Get down here! Hurry!  
Air Raid Drill: This is a code red alert.  
Katniss Everdeen: Come on!  
Air Raid Drill: Blast doors will close in ten seconds.  
[Primrose rushes down towards Katniss carrying the cat in her arms and Gale behind her]  
Air Raid Drill: Nine. Eight…  
Katniss Everdeen: Come on!  
Air Raid Drill: Seven. Six. Five…  
[Katniss and Primrose rush towards the blast doors as it’s being closed]  
Katniss Everdeen: Hold the doors!  
Air Raid Drill: Four. Three. Two…  
Katniss Everdeen: Wait! Hold the doors!  
Air Raid Drill: One.  
[Katniss, Primrose and Gale make it through the doors just as it’s closing]  
[as they make it into the bomb shelter]  
Katniss Everdeen: You went back for the cat?! What were you thinking?!  
Primrose Everdeen: I wasn’t gonna leave him behind! I couldn’t live with myself.  
[Katniss embraces Primrose]  
Katniss Everdeen: I know, Prim.  
Air Raid Drill: Blast doors are now sealed.  
Katniss Everdeen: Let’s go.  
[suddenly the feel the blasts of the bombs]  
[back in the controls room as they are being bombed by the Capitol]  
D13 Systems Operator #2: Damage to the aquifer in the northwest quadrant. We lost a transport corridor.  
President Alma Coin: There’s nothing else in the northwest.  
D13 Systems Operator #3: Our surface-to-air launchers just took a direct hit in sector 3.  
President Alma Coin: Because we revealed ourselves, they saw us firing there.  
[Coin looks at Boggs for a moment]  
President Alma Coin: Stand down. Don’t launch the fleet.  
D13 Systems Operator #2: Another twelve Capitol bombers approaching sector 3 in attack formation.  
President Alma Coin: Hold fire on their approach.  
[they watch the monitor as they get bombed again]  
President Alma Coin: What did they hit?  
D13 Systems Operator #3: Bedrock. But there’s debris in the ventilation shaft.  
President Alma Coin: They’re not targeting our fleet.  
Boggs: Or our Special Weaponry.  
President Alma Coin: They don’t know what we have or where we have it. Can you confirm that everyone’s safely in the bunker?  
Boggs: Already done.  
President Alma Coin: Conceal all remaining anti-aircraft guns. Seal launching pads and ventilation corridors. We are gonna wait this out. This is what we’re built for.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: They’ll seal us in here like a tomb.  
President Alma Coin: The Capitol’s working off some outdated information. I’d rather not update it for them.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Madam President, I…I know it’s not my place…  
President Alma Coin: It’s not. You’re a welcome guest, but you’re out of your depth down here.  
[to the system operators]  
President Alma Coin: Reduce oxygen to fourteen percent to conserve it.  
D13 Systems Operator #3: Copy that.  
President Alma Coin: Take a deep breath, Mr. Heavensbee. It’s gonna be a long night.  
[Heavensbee nods his head as more bomb blasts are heard]  
[inside the bomb shelter everyone huddles together in terror as they are being bombed above]  
Katniss Everdeen: Prim, talk about something. Anything.  
Primrose Everdeen: They promoted me at the hospital. I forgot to tell you. They’re training me to be a doctor.  
Katniss Everdeen: They’d be stupid not to.  
[they’re interrupted by another terrifying bomb blast]  
[Katniss goes over to Finnick’s bunker]  
Katniss Everdeen: Hey. Can I sit?  
Finnick Odair: Yeah.  
[Katniss sits next to Finnick who’s looking at a photo of Annie]  
Katniss Everdeen: Snow’s using Annie to punish you. He’s taunting us with them. I didn’t understand until just now watching that stupid cat.  
Finnick Odair: After your first Games, I thought the whole romance was an act. We all expected you to continue that strategy. But it wasn’t until Peeta’s heart stopped and he nearly died that I knew I’d misjudged you. You love him. I’m not saying in what way, maybe you don’t even know yourself. But anyone paying attention can see it.  
Katniss Everdeen: How do you live with it?  
Finnick Odair: I drag myself out of nightmares and there’s no relief in waking up. But it’s better not to give in to it. It takes ten times longer to put yourself back together than it does to fall apart.  
[Boggs wakes Katniss as she sleeps next to Primrose in their bunker]  
Boggs: Katniss? Katniss? Come with me.  
[Boggs takes Katniss to Coin in the controls room]  
President Alma Coin: We took their best shot, didn’t we?  
Katniss Everdeen: Yeah.  
President Alma Coin: Your mother and sister okay?  
Katniss Everdeen: Yeah, they’re fine.  
President Alma Coin: I need you to do something for us. I need you to tell Panem that we survived an attack by the Capitol with no casualties, that we remain fully operational.  
Katniss Everdeen: Okay.  
President Alma Coin: You should know something. We had eight extra minutes of civilian evacuation because of Peeta’s warning. I won’t forget that.  
Katniss Everdeen: Thank you.  
[Katniss and her propo team make their way outside to make another video]  
Effie Trinket: So Katniss, it’s “13 is alive and well and so am I.” Katniss? Katniss. Never one to waste it in rehearsal, I know.  
[they walk outside to see the huge amount of damage and the ground covered in hundreds of white roses, Katniss picks up one]  
Gale Hawthorne: Why would they drop these?  
Katniss Everdeen: For me.  
Cressida: Ready to go, Katniss? We’re gonna do this, just like District 8. Tell me about the roses.  
[Katniss is still too much in shock to speak]  
Cressida: Tell Snow 13 is alive and well.  
Katniss Everdeen: He’s gonna kill Peeta.  
8Cressida: Let’s try again. Can you speak up? We don’t have a mic on you.

[instructing Katniss]  
Cressida: “13 is alive and well and so am I.”  
Katniss Everdeen: He’s gonna kill Peeta. I can’t.  
Cressida: Katniss?  
Gale Hawthorne: You can do it, Katniss.  
Katniss Everdeen: I can’t do this.  
Cressida: “13 is alive and well and so am I.”  
Katniss Everdeen: He’s just gonna keep… He’s never gonna stop.  
Cressida: Katniss.  
[Haymitch goes to Katniss and embraces her]  
Effie Trinket: Cressida, we should cut the cameras.  
Katniss Everdeen: As long as I’m The Mockingjay.  
Haymitch Abernathy: It’s okay, Katniss.  
Katniss Everdeen: No, he warned me. He warned me about this. He’s doing this because I’m The Mockingjay. He’s punishing Peeta to punish me. No. No, I can’t do this.  
Cressida: Katniss.  
Katniss Everdeen: Don’t make me do this!  
Boggs: Let her go.  
Katniss Everdeen: I gotta get out of here.  
[Haymitch finds Katniss in her hiding place]  
Haymitch Abernathy: So this is the end, huh? I suppose you’re just gonna hide down here forever?  
Katniss Everdeen: I can’t be The Mockingjay.  
Haymitch Abernathy: Not The Mockingjay, just Katniss. You know, you’re the only real friend I have down here. I don’t suppose they gave you any kind of medication?  
Katniss Everdeen: You’re unbelievable.  
Haymitch Abernathy: Okay, but I meant what I said. I… Look, the reason I’m here is to let you know they’re rescuing Peeta.  
Katniss Everdeen: What?  
Haymitch Abernathy: The dam went down in District 5, took out most of the power to the Capitol, knocked out their signal defense. Beetee’s inside their system now wreaking all kinds of havoc. A window is open to us. How much longer? I don’t know. I guess until the Capitol can get the power back on.  
Katniss Everdeen: And President Coin?  
Haymitch Abernathy: You know, I can never fully support that woman in light of the prohibition they have going on around this place, but Plutarch got word that Peeta and the others are in the Tribute Center. And with the power out, Coin sees this as an opportunity. She knows that Peeta is the Capitol’s weapon, the same way you’re ours. And as opposed to having you two pointing at each other, she’s going to get him.  
Katniss Everdeen: I have to go help.  
[Haymitch stops Katniss leaving]  
Haymitch Abernathy: Hey, hey, woh, kiddo. Wait. Come on. What, are you just gonna jump out of the vent and go storm the Capitol? Besides, it’s already underway. Six soldiers went in. Volunteer only. And guess who was the first brave soul to sign up.  
Katniss Everdeen: Gale.  
[Cressida gets Finnick in place to make a propo video]  
Cressida: Okay, Finnick?  
Finnick Odair: Yeah. Yeah.  
Cressida: Go in the center there. Those rocks. Castor, to left. Pollux, you’re with me. So we’ll go straight to camera. Okay? Finnick?  
Finnick Odair: Yeah.  
Cressida: Okay. Take your time. Just remember to keep talking and don’t stop.  
[Finnick looks into the camera]  
Finnick Odair: This is Finnick Odair.  
[Katniss and Haymitch enter the meeting room where Finnick’s video is being played]  
Finnick Odair: Winner of the 65th Hunger Games. And I’m coming to you from District 13, alive and well. We’ve survived an assault from the Capitol, but I’m not here to give you recent news.  
Katniss Everdeen: Why is Finnick doing a propo?  
Haymitch Abernathy: It’s a lot more than that.  
President Alma Coin: Beetee’s commandeered the system.  
Beetee: Now that they’re down to generator power there’s a more limited range of frequencies available to them. And I’m filling them all up with Finnick.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Not many will see it, but whoever does will think it’s another propo.  
Beetee: What they don’t know is this broadcast is jamming their entire system with noise. Early defense warning, internal communications, everything. As long as the broadcast goes through, our team should be able to get in and out undetected.  
[Katniss looks up to continue watching Finnick’s video]  
Finnick Odair: The truth, not the myths about a life of luxury. Not the lie about glory for your homeland. You can survive the arena. The moment you leave, you’re a slave.  
[at the same time we see Boggs, Gale and two others in aircraft headed to The Capitol in an air as Finnick’s video message continues]  
Finnick Odair: President Snow used to sell me, or my body, at least. I wasn’t the only one. If a Victor is considered desirable, the President gives them as a reward or allows people to buy them. If you refuse, then he kills someone you love.  
D13 Systems Operator: Mockingjay One, you are twenty seconds from perimeter defense.  
Pilot #1: Ten seconds. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.  
Pilot #2: No response from perimeter defense. We’re inside Capitol airspace.  
[back to Finnick’s video]  
Finnick Odair: To make themselves feel better, my patrons would make presents of money or jewelry. But I found a much more valuable form of payment. Secrets.  
[at the same time we see the aircraft approaching the Capitol]  
Boggs: Gear up!  
Pilot #2: Switching to Night View.  
[pointing to the Tribute Center]  
Boggs: There.  
Pilot #2: Command, we have visual on the Tribute Center.  
D13 Systems Operator: Initiating final approach.  
[to his team]  
Boggs: Masks on.  
[back to Finnick’s video]  
Finnick Odair: See, I know all the depravity, the deceit and the cruelty of the Capitol’s pampered elite. But the biggest secrets are about our good President, Coriolanus Snow.  
[back on the aircraft]  
Boggs: Open the door.  
[the aircraft hatchet opens]  
Boggs: Command, this is Team Leader. Prepare to deploy gas. We will confirm once inside.  
[Finnick continues his video]  
Finnick Odair: Such a young man when he rose to power, such a clever one to keep it. How, you may ask, did he do it? One word. Poison.  
[back on the aircraft; to this team]  
Boggs: Get ready to drop.  
[Boggs and his team drop down the Tribute Center building; back to Finnick’s video]  
Finnick Odair: He stopped every mutiny before it even started.  
[Boggs and his team land inside the Tribute Center]  
Gale Hawthorne: Clear.  
Boggs: Clear. Command, we’re inside. Heading toward target number one. Cell P45 lower level 2C.  
[to his team]  
Boggs: Gas.  
[Finnick continues his video]  
Finnick Odair: There are so many mysterious deaths to adversaries. Even to allies who were threats.  
[we see Boggs and his team going through the Tribute building]  
Finnick Odair: Snow would drink from the same cup, to deflect suspicion. But antidotes don’t always work, which is why he wears roses that reek of perfume. Help cover the scent of blood from sores in his mouth that will never heal.  
[Boggs and his team reach a door]  
Boggs: Gale.  
[they open the door and enter, at the same time Finnick continues his video]  
Finnick Odair: But he can’t hide the scent of who he really is. He kills without mercy. He rules with deception and fear.  
[Boggs and his team discover tubes of drugs in the room the just entered]  
Finnick Odair: His weapon of choice is the only thing suited to such a man. Poison. The perfect weapon for a snake.  
[as they look around the room they have entered]  
Boggs: What is this place?  
[suddenly there’s a flash of light]  
Katniss Everdeen: Beetee?  
Beetee: I’m losing them.  
President Alma Coin: Powering back up.  
D13 Systems Operator: Ma’am, the Capitol air defense system is rebooting. It’s coming back online.  
Beetee: Must be diverting power from another source and filtering transmissions. Another sixty seconds and we’ll be cut off.  
D13 Systems Operator: Madam President, should we call back the hovercraft?  
Katniss Everdeen: Broadcast me. If Snow’s watching this, maybe he’ll let the signal in if he sees me. Put me on the air so he can see me.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: Yes. Yes.  
President Alma Coin: Put her on.  
Haymitch Abernathy: Can we do this? Can we still get in?  
Beetee: Yes, for the moment he line’s open. He will only see you.  
Haymitch Abernathy: Okay, Katniss, go.  
Katniss Everdeen: President Snow? President Snow, it’s Katniss.  
[to Heavensbee]  
President Alma Coin: There’s no guarantee he’s even watching.  
Katniss Everdeen: President Snow?  
Plutarch Heavensbee: I know, but he might be.  
Katniss Everdeen: President Snow, I need to speak with you. Are you there? President Snow, it’s Katniss. Can you hear me? I need to speak with you. President Snow, it’s Katniss. *President Snow, are you there? Can you hear me?  
[on hearing no response Katniss looks at Coin and Heavensbee for a moment]  
Katniss Everdeen: President Snow…  
[suddenly they hear Snow’s voice]  
President Snow: Miss Everdeen.  
[Snow appears on the monitor]  
President Snow: What an honor. I don’t imagine you’re calling to thank me for the roses.  
Katniss Everdeen: I never asked for this. I never asked to be in the Games.  
[quietly into the radio]  
Beetee: Boggs? Come in, Boggs.  
Katniss Everdeen: I never asked to be The Mockingjay. I just wanted to save my sister and keep Peeta alive.  
[Beetee continues to try and contact Boggs]  
Beetee: Come in, Boggs.  
Katniss Everdeen: Please, just let him go and I will stop being The Mockingjay, I will disappear. You will never have to see me ever again.  
President Snow: Miss Everdeen.  
Beetee: Boggs, come in. Can you hear me?  
President Snow: You couldn’t run from this…  
[Boggs answers Beetee call in the radio]  
Boggs: Copy.  
President Snow: …any more than you could have run from the Games.  
Boggs: Command, I need a situation report.  
Beetee: Boggs, we’re running out of time. Hurry.  
[to his team]  
Boggs: Let’s move.  
[back to Katniss and Snow]  
Katniss Everdeen: Please. You’ve won. You’ve already beaten me. Release Peeta and take me instead.  
President Snow: We’re long past the opportunity for noble sacrifice.  
Katniss Everdeen: Then tell me what to do. I’ve always kept my promises, haven’t I?  
President Snow: You said you didn’t want a war, and that’s just what’s happened. I told you what a fragile thing peace was. And still, like a child, you took pleasure in breaking it. I know what you are. I know you can’t see past your narrowest concerns. But please, Miss Everdeen, I doubt you know what honesty is anymore.  
[as Boggs and his team move through the building]  
Boggs: Command, we’re at the first target. Preparing to extract Peeta. Will confirm when he’s in hand.  
Beetee: Mockingjay One, prepare hovercraft for evac.  
[back to Katniss and Snow]  
Katniss Everdeen: You asked me to convince you that I was in love with Peeta. Haven’t I at least done that?  
President Snow: Miss Everdeen, it is the things we love most that destroy us. I want you to remember that I said that. Don’t you think I know your friends are in the Tribute Center?  
[to his crew]  
President Snow: Cut them off.  
[suddenly Snow goes off the air]  
Katniss Everdeen: What happened?  
Beetee: Boggs, come in.  
Katniss Everdeen: What happened?  
Beetee: Boggs, come in. Do you read me?  
[to Haymitch]  
Katniss Everdeen: He knows that they’re in there. It’s a trap.  
Haymitch Abernathy: Katniss, hold it.  
Katniss Everdeen: We have to get a hold of them. We have to tell them to get out, he knows.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: There’s no signal. We can’t contact them.  
[Katniss begins to break down]  
Katniss Everdeen: No! Haymitch, he knew the whole time. He was taunting me! No, Haymitch. They’re in there.  
Haymitch Abernathy: No, we don’t know that. We don’ know.  
[Haymitch embraces Katniss as she cries]  
Katniss Everdeen: Did I lose them both tonight? Did I lose them both tonight? Did I lose them both tonight?  
Haymitch Abernathy: Shh. It’s okay.  
Katniss Everdeen: Did I lose them? I lost them both.  
Haymitch Abernathy: Ssh.  
Katniss Everdeen: No! No!  
[Katniss is sat alone in the diner when Coin finds her]  
President Alma Coin: There’s no news. I’m sorry. It’s the worst torture in the world. Waiting, when you know there’s nothing you can do. Especially for people like us. But whatever strength, courage, madness, keeps us going, you find it, at times like these.  
[Katniss looks at her as tears roll down her face]  
President Alma Coin: You have it, soldier. It’s what’s kept you alive all this time. And it won’t fail you now.  
[Katniss nods as she continues to cry]  
[Katniss is sat with Finnick waiting to hear news when Haymitch opens the door]  
Haymitch Abernathy: They’re back.  
[Katniss and Finnick rushes into the hospital and sees Johanna in bed, with her head shaved, pulling the tubes off her]  
Johanna Mason: I don’t want that.  
Katniss Everdeen: Johanna.  
Annie Cresta: Finnick! Finnick!  
[Annie gets off the bed and rushes over to Finnick]  
Finnick Odair: Annie? Annie!  
[Annie runs into Finnick’s arms]  
Finnick Odair: You’re safe. You’re safe.  
[they kiss]  
Katniss Everdeen: Gale!  
[Katniss rushes over to Gale and hugs him]  
Katniss Everdeen: Are you okay?  
[he just looks at her]  
Katniss Everdeen: What? What is it?  
Gale Hawthorne: I don’t get it. Every gun was back online and on us and we flew right past them. They let us go.  
[he pauses a moment, referring to Peeta]  
Gale Hawthorne: He’s in there. The gas we used on the guards knocked him out, too, but it’s wearing off now. You should be there when he wakes up.  
[Katniss hugs him again]  
Katniss Everdeen: Thank you.  
[to Boggs as she goes to see Peeta]  
Katniss Everdeen: Thank you.  
[Katniss finds Peeta looking gaunt with bruises and cuts on his face]  
Katniss Everdeen: Peeta.  
[as she approaches him suddenly he attack her, slams her against the wall and onto the floor, strangling her]  
Haymitch Abernathy: Peeta! Peeta! Get off! Get off of her!  
[Haymitch and one of the hospital doctors try to pull him off Katniss]  
Haymitch Abernathy: Let go!  
[just as Peeta is about to strangle Katniss to death Boggs knocks Peeta out]  
[Katniss wakes up with a neck brace and tries to take it off out of fear, Boggs, who’s been sat in her room stops her]  
Boggs: No, Katniss. No, no, no. You’re swollen. Don’t touch it. No, no, no. Calm down. Calm down. You’re okay.  
[to the nurse standing by the door]  
Boggs: Tell her she’s awake.  
[as Katniss tries to talk]  
Boggs: Don’t try to talk. Peeta’s okay, I promise. I just had to get him off you.  
[Heavensbee, Haymitch, Beetee and Primrose are all gathered in Katniss’ hospital room as she lies in bed]  
Plutarch Heavensbee: It’s called hijacking. We don’t know how long the Capitol’s been doing this to Peeta.  
Beetee: It’s fear conditioning enhanced with tracker jacker venom. You were stung your first Games, remember? The venom puts the subject in a dissociative state. And they torture him with shocks and beatings and strip down his identity. And then all of that suffering and fear is redirected, associated with other memories or a person.  
Primrose Everdeen: They can change his memories of Katniss?  
Beetee: To make her seem life-threatening.  
Haymitch Abernathy: They turned him into a weapon, Katniss. To kill you.  
Primrose Everdeen: But you can reverse it.  
Beetee: The fear is the most difficult thing to overcome. We’re hardwired to remember fear best.  
Plutarch Heavensbee: It’s new terrain, but we’ve put together a team. I’m optimistic.  
[District 13 cheers for Coin as she stands before them to give a speech]  
President Alma Coin: Good evening. Yesterday, I authorized a covert rescue mission inside the Capitol. I am pleased to announce that the Victors have been liberated!  
[the crowd cheers]  
President Alma Coin: Let this day mark an historic change. With The Mockingjay and the Victors beside us, we have sent a clear message to the Capitol, that we will never again endure injustice.  
[the crowd cheers]  
President Alma Coin: Today, a day on which we reunited family, friends, and loved ones, let all of Panem come together. Not to battle for the amusement of the Capitol, but to join hands in this fight!  
[the crowd cheers]  
President Alma Coin: Let today be the day we promise never to give up, never to give in until we have made a new Panem, where leaders are elected, not imposed upon us. And where the districts are free to share the fruits of their labors and not fight one another for scraps!  
[the crowd cheers]  
[last lines; as Coin continues her speech Katniss leaves her hospital room]  
President Alma Coin: This new Panem is on the horizon, but we must take it for ourselves. The road there leads through the sharp mountains and deep ravines of District 2. There in the heart of Panem’s steepest mountain range lies the Capitol’s principal military facility. We can conquer this stronghold because we are one people, one army, one voice. Because today is our new beginning. Today we have freed the Victors. Tomorrow, Panem!  
[the crowd cheers]  
Crowd: Hoorah! Hoorah! Hoorah!  
[Katniss walks down the corridor, finds Peeta’s room, she peers through the glass windows and watches in horror as Peeta is strapped to a bed, writhing and struggling]


	8. Year Eight

Okay.

Okay, I know, I know.

I'm sorry.

I know it's a little tender.

Hmm.

Okay, let's try your voice now.

"My name is katniss everdeen.

I'm from district 12."

My...

Okay, take your time.

Still got a lot of swelling in your vocal chords.

My name is katniss everdeen.

I want...

I want to talk to him.

He needs time.

But, um, we're trying somethin' new today.

He's been calmer with the doctors, but they're strangers to him.

So we're gonna test his response on someone he remembers from home.

Someone he trusts.

Send her in.

Hey.

Prim.

How you feelin'?

She's too close.

\- Mmm, it's okay.

\- How'd you get here?

We live in district 13 now.

It's a real place.

Stories are true.

You were rescued.

My family hasn't come to see me.

There was an attack on 12.

Yes.

My family?

The bakery didn't survive.

It's katniss.

It's because of katniss.

Wasn't because of her.

She tell you to say that?

She didn't tell me anything.

She's a liar, prim.

It's a trick.

Peeta, what you're saying isn't real. She sent you here to talk to me.

She knows you're here now.

It's okay.

She knows...

You can't trust her!

She's a monster!

She's a mutt that the capitol created to destroy us!

Get her outta there.

Do you understand me?

You have to kill her, prim!

You have to kill her!

Katniss?

She's a mutt!

This is just a conditioned response.

Kill her!

It's not him.

She's a monster!

She's a mutt!

No, it's not him.

She's a mutt!

There's not enough manpower coming in from 4.

I don't think that's a problem.

Please, come in.

With any kind of manpower, if we...

Will you excuse us for just a moment?

Of course.

Have a seat.

I'm glad you're feeling better.

Snow has to pay for what he's done.

I wanna help the rebels in any way I can.

It's hard to see peeta this way.

That's not peeta.

Send me to the capitol.

I'll do anything.

I can't.

I can't send you there.

We can't get into the capitol until we control district 2.

Then send me to 2.

You want me to fire up our troops?

Call out to the loyalists?

You've seen what I can do.

Yes, I have.

I saw peeta before we left.

And what did you think?

Something selfish.

That you don't have to be jealous of him anymore.

No.

I don't stand a chance if he doesn't get better.

You'll never let him go.

What's goin' on in your head?

I don't know.

That's like kissing someone who's drunk.

Doesn't count.

Thirty minutes until touchdown.

Prepare for landing.

Wrap it up.

Cut the chatter. Let's go.

This is another version of booby-trapping a resource.

Right, I see.

This one's designed to blind.

Smoke clings to the eyes.

That's an application of the "hummingbird trap."

You scare people so they flee in this direction into what they think is a safe haven.

Two-tiered explosion.

You allow people enough time to rush in, help the wounded, then...

A second bomb.

Right.

Second one goes off here.

I guess there are no rules anymore about what a person can do to another person.

I don't think snow used any rulebook when he hijacked peeta.

Welcome to district 2.

I'm corporal homes.

You follow me, please.

Don't worry.

It's just how the loyalists say "good morning."

President coin, we're indebted to you for the reinforcements and the mockingjay.

But I'm not sure that anyone outside of 2 knows what we've been up against.

This is the nut.

The capitol's headquarters for all offensive operations.

It's manned by both military and civilian personnel from district 2.

As you can see, the fortress lies so far beneath the bedrock, it's untouchable.

Yesterday, we attempted to take the northeastern gate.

The enemy countered from higher up and we were forced to pull back.

We took heavy losses.

Could we create a decoy?

Send troops towards one gate, launch a staggered attack on another.

Whose troops do you propose as a decoy, commander?

We have the mockingjay.

Don't underestimate her.

We could use her to erode support.

She may be able to sway some of the loyalists.

You've been underground a long time, madam coin.

This isn't like the rest of panem.

Support for the capitol runs deep here.

Then there is no sacrifice too great.

We need to control the arsenal inside that fortress.

Even with every district in this alliance, we are outgunned.

I won't commit my people to a ground assault just to pillage weapons.

Commander paylor, your people have suffered more than just about anyone else at the hands of the capitol.

Which is why I won't condone a mass suicide.

If we don't take district 2, we won't get into the capitol.

Would it be enough to disable the fortress instead of taking it?

What do you have in mind?

You think of it like a wolf den.

You're not gonna fight your way in, so you've got two choices.

You trap the wolves inside, or you flush 'em out.

If we can't attack straight on, then couldn't we use our hovercraft to strike around it?

We'll use the mountains.

We'll hit weak spots in the peaks.

We could design the bomb targets in sequence using seismic data.

Trigger avalanches.

Block all exits, cut off their supplies.

You make it impossible for them to launch their hovercraft.

Bury them alive.

We'd forfeit any chance to control the weapons.

Yes, but we'd face a weakened capitol.

There's civilians in there.

They should be given a chance to surrender.

Could use one of the supply tunnels for the evacuees.

It's a luxury we weren't given when they firebombed 12.

There's gotta be a better way.

I suggest we try the avalanche, but leave the train tunnel alone.

Civilians can escape into the square, where our armies will be waiting for their surrender.

We should have every available medic standing by.

And if they won't surrender?

Then we will need a compelling voice to persuade them.

Red flag, this is blue leader.

Form up on Charlie tango, 1,500 meters out.

Weapons system, check.

Commencing an attack formation.

Roger that.

All bombers are outbound.

What's the difference, katniss?

Crushing the enemy in a mine or blowin' them outta the sky with one of beetee's arrows.

It's the same thing.

We were under attack in district 8.

And that hovercraft wasn't filled with civilians.

Doesn't matter.

Even if those civilians are just moppin' floors, they're helping the enemy.

And if they have to die, i can live with that.

Two thousand meters out.

No one who supports the capitol is innocent.

With that kinda thinking, you can kill whoever you want.

You can send kids off to the hunger games to keep the districts in line.

Bombs away.

It's war, katniss.

Sometimes killing isn't personal.

Figured if anyone knew that, it was you.

I, of all people, know that it's always personal.

Don't worry, katniss, there'll be survivors.

Let's focus on what it is you gotta say.

Now, plutarch wrote a speech for you...

I'm not saying that.

Okay. Didn't think so.

Let's, uh...

But just remember, you're talking to everybody.

Not just the rebels, but the capitol, the survivors in 2.

We want them to lay down their arms.

So you might wanna experiment with a little sensitivity, warmth.

Make it quick, you're exposed.

This is katniss everdeen, speaking to all of the loyalists from the heart of district 2.

Survivors! Inbound!

Ready!

Ready! Guns up!

On the ready. Guns up!

We gotta get you back.

Here they come!

Weapons tight!

Weapons tight!

Everybody, stand by!

Everybody out!

On the ground!

Put your weapons down.

Get on the ground!

Put your weapons down now!

Weapons down.

You! Put it down!

Put it...

\- Put your weapons down!

\- Drop it!

Drop your weapon!

You! Drop it.

Drop the gun!

Drop it!

Hold your fire!

Stop!

Stop!

Hold your fire!

Stop!

Hold your fire!

He needs help!

Hold your fire!

Drop it!

Give me one reason i shouldn't shoot you.

Drop the gun!

I can't.

I guess that's the problem, isn't it?

We blew up your mine.

You burned my district to the ground.

We each have every reason to want to kill each other.

So if you wanna kill me, do it.

Make snow happy.

I'm tired of killing his slaves for him.

I'm not his slave.

I am.

That's why I killed cato.

And he killed thresh.

And thresh killed clove.

It just goes around and around.

And who wins?

Always snow.

I am done being a piece in his game.

District 12, district 2.

We have no fight.

Except the one the capitol gave us.

Why are you fighting the rebels?

You're neighbors.

You're family.

These people are not your enemy.

We all have one enemy.

And that's snow.

He corrupts everyone and everything.

He turns the best of us against each other.

Stop killing for him.

Tonight, turn your weapons to the capitol.

Turn your weapons to snow.

Tonight, turn your weapons to the capitol.

Turn your weapons to snow.

Hold your fire.

A toast.

Antonius, with our best troops crushed in the mountains and the rebels marching on us as we speak,

what did we celebrate?

The death of the mockingjay, sir.

If peeta didn't kill her, her own arrogance did.

Of course.

That's the same facile thinking that led you to divert our best peacekeepers into district 2.

You have a habit of burying people before they're dead.

If the mockingjay were gone, the rebels would already be using her as a martyr.

No, minister Antonius, I'm afraid that is not what we were toasting at all.

Sir, the rebels can be held off out...

The rebels will reach the outskirts of the capitol in a matter of days.

We'll evacuate the outer blocks to let them in.

I want all anti-aircraft defenses ready, so we're secure from the skies.

Lure them into the city, and then our gamemakers will make them pay for every inch with blood.

I want every camera watching.

We'll turn their advance into a celebration of suffering.

Let each moment be captured for all posterity.

So, what did we toast tonight, minister Antonius?

We toasted a glorious era coming to its bitter end.

Well, there she is.

The mockingjay.

Oh, that speech you gave.

Oh, man, feel.

I mean, i still have goose bumps.

You don't mind, do you?

They cut off my supply of morphling.

There's this head doctor that comes in and sees me every day, trying to help me adjust to reality.

Like some guy from this rabbit's Warren actually knows anything about my reality.

At least 20 times in a session, he tells me that I'm totally safe.

Safe from the capitol.

Safe from snow.

What about you, mockingjay?

You feeling totally safe?

Till I got shot.

Oh, please.

The bullet didn't even touch you.

Cinna saw to that. Of course, your costume would be bulletproof.

So what are your injuries?

Bruised ribs, bruised lung.

I'm surprised they haven't found you a new lung.

I mean, I've got two.

Do you want one of mine?

I mean, it's everybody's job to keep you alive.

Is that why you hate me?

Partly.

You're also a little hard to swallow.

The whole tacky romance drama and the "defender of the hopeless" act.

Even though it's not an act.

Which makes it even more unbearable.

Feel free to take any of this personally.

You should have been the mockingjay.

Nobody else would tell you what to say.

But nobody likes me.

They're afraid of you.

Maybe here, but in the capitol, you're the only thing that they're scared of.

It's just stuff my family brought.

It's from peeta.

Yeah.

They messed us up pretty good, didn't they?

We showed him footage of your speech in 2.

He had real memories of you.

That still doesn't mean I'm going in there.

He's strapped down.

He can't hurt you.

No.

This is different. Haymitch, i really don't want to.

It doesn't matter what you want.

It's for peeta.

What's the harm in trying?

I watched you die.

You look terrible.

You've looked better.

You're not even remotely nice to say that to me now.

I was never the nice one.

You were.

When I saw you die, i remembered something.

About the bread.

I remember you in the rain.

And I burned it on purpose.

To give it to you.

I remember my mother hitting me.

I was supposed to give it to the pig.

That was the first we'd eaten in days.

Why would I take a beating like that for you?

Because you were kind and generous.

And people said you loved me.

Did people say you love me?

They said that's why snow tortured you. To hurt me.

Snow says that everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie.

All I know is that i would have saved myself a lot of suffering, if I'd just given that bread to the pig.

I think the only thing left to say is "thank you."

I need to be in the capitol.

No, you have done your job.

You've been very successful as the mockingjay.

You've unified the districts.

And now we want you to rest.

And to heal.

The last the rebels saw me, i was lying on the ground.

Katniss, we won't let this momentum go to waste.

We'll shoot more propos right here in 13, showing them that you're alive.

I should be with the troops.

It'll be like being on the front lines.

As far as the soldiers know, you survived a bullet to the heart.

I think they'll understand why you're not with them.

When we win this war, we'll fly you in for the surrender.

We'll need you for the ceremony.

You're very valuable to us.

I'll do whatever you need me to do.

From this day forth, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer.

I promise to love and Cherish you each day.

I, finnick odair, take you, Annie cresta, as my wife from this day forth.

Together or apart, we will always be united.

One life, one purpose, one destiny.

You may kiss the bride.

You saw peeta, didn't you?

Did you tell him "hi" for me?

We're old friends, you know.

We had adjoining cells in the capitol.

We're very familiar with each other's screams.

I'm going to kill snow.

Nothing good is safe while he's alive.

And I can't make another speech about it.

No more cameras.

No more propos.

No more games.

He needs to see my eyes when I kill him.

Now you're talking.

Find a way to the capitol when everybody's looking the other way.

I hear the medics talking.

They're shipping supplies for the front line from hangar two around midnight tonight.

Medicine, painkillers.

I was gonna go steal some for myself, but I guess I could just stay here and cover for you.

Anybody can kill anybody, katniss.

Even a president.

You just have to be willing to sacrifice yourself.

Go on.

Don't you want snow to see you dance?

Hey, that's her.

That's katniss everdeen.

Hey. Thought you were in the hospital.

I was.

Come on.

What is she doing?

I don't know, it's so frustrating when she goes rogue.

This isn't just adolescent, it's insubordination.

Put her on the first hovercraft back.

Don't be ridiculous.

She can't come back now.

She's mythic.

At the front lines, surviving a gunshot wound.

Couldn't have staged it better myself.

Hmm. I know.

She's going to stay where she is.

And whatever she's doing, we conceived it.

It was our plan all along.

Course it was.

Mr. heavensbee, you're the gamemaker.

I want everyone to know, whatever game she's playing, she's playing for us.

I'm commander paylor of district 8.

I'm a soldier, like all of you, so here's what I know.

For the first time in our lifetimes, we're standing together with 13 districts.

From what I see here, we've already made history.

But history doesn't stop to celebrate.

And we're facing an enemy that will not change and will never surrender.

President snow has pulled back peacekeepers to fortify the center of the city.

He's evacuating residents from the outer blocks.

These civilians will be confused and desperate.

You are under orders not to target them.

We're deploying medical brigades to help anyone in need.

We'll show the capitol people who we are.

To slow our advance, president snow is building a minefield of traps and lethal devices called "pods."

The sadistic inventions of gamemakers meant to make sport of our deaths.

If our armies make it past peacekeepers and other defenses, we'll converge in the center of the city at snow's mansion, where we won't just unlock his gates, but unshackle all of panem.

If we die, let it be for a cause and not a spectacle.

If we succeed, let it be for all of panem, and let it be forever.

Yes, you've already made history.

But the future, our future, starts tomorrow at dawn, when we march together into the capitol.

Squad 451?

Looks like you got your meals covered.

Tryin' to be prepared.

Don't lie to me.

We've been hunting together all our lives.

I know when you're gonna go off on your own.

You gonna leave me behind, too?

As your fellow soldier, I suggest that you stay with your unit.

But I couldn't stop you if you wanted to come.

Hawthorne, everdeen, come meet your new unit.

I'm lieutenant Jackson, and I wanna introduce you to your squad.

This is second lieutenant Mitchell, best sharpshooter in panem.

These are the leeg sisters.

First combat division.

And this is corporal homes.

Finnick?

\- Are you with us?

\- Looks like it.

That was a short honeymoon.

Yeah, well, I guess we're gonna have to have one in the capitol.

\- After we take it.

\- Gather 'round.

Squad 451, you're my unit.

Lieutenant Jackson is my second-in-command.

Each one of you is elite in some form of combat.

But we are a non-combat unit.

So we'll be following days behind the front-line troops.

You're to be the onscreen faces of the invasion.

"The star squad."

It's been decided that you're most effective when seen by the masses.

So we're not gonna fight?

You'll do whatever you're ordered to do, soldier.

It's not your job to ask questions.

Yes, sir.

Our instructions are to shoot propaganda footage on the battle-scarred streets of the capitol.

You were handpicked to intimidate their forces.

And inspire surrenders.

Even though we'll be working on abandoned streets miles behind the front lines, I guarantee you, wherever they put us, it will not be safe.

This is a war zone.

It is likely that we'll encounter both active pods and peacekeepers.

You're considered high-value targets to the capitol.

In the event of capture, you'll be given a nightlock pill.

A poison that acts immediately.

Lieutenant Jackson, do the honors.

I've already briefed you on the pods.

I remind you, they are on every block.

Our unit has been given a holo.

A database that contains a detailed map of the capitol and a list of every known pod.

These pods can trigger anything from bombs to traps to mutts.

We cannot move without this device.

There's no guarantee that our database is complete.

There could be new pods that we're not aware of.

Because we don't want the gamemakers to know we have this intel, it has a self-destruct on it.

You flip this switch, say "nightlock" three times, and it blows itself and anything within a 10-foot radius.

Stay within our unit.

Even with the holo, it is likely that new pods have been set.

Whatever they contain, they are meant to kill you.

Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 76th hunger games.

I've never seen this place so empty.

Just keep your eyes open.

Got a pod.

Let's take cover.

Shoot through those two buildings.

Pollux, right here.

Castor.

Good.

When you're ready, katniss.

Hold it. Pollux, tighter.

Okay.

All clear.

I don't think we can get across this minefield.

Not without that holo.

We're not gonna get it off him while he's awake.

Let's make sure we're on the same watch tonight.

Is that peacekeepers?

451 to base.

We've got a truck coming in from the south. Over.

Copy that. Over.

Stand down, everyone.

It's friendly.

My name is peeta mellark.

My home is district 12.

My name is peeta mellark.

My home is district 12.

Okay, stop.

My name is peeta mellark.

Hold up. Everyone relax.

My home is district 12.

What are we doin'?

Jackson, cuff him.

Soldier, this is just a precaution till we can get everything straightened out. Yeah?

My name's peeta mellark.

From district 12.

They want us to add him to the propo.

Show that he's on our side now.

We'll move forward a few blocks tomorrow and shoot the new footage.

He's not in control of himself.

I say we schedule an around-the-clock watch on him.

The leegs till 1700, homes and Mitchell till 1900.

Give me a watch.

And if it really came down to it, you think you could shoot him?

I wouldn't be shooting peeta.

Be killing a capitol mutt.

I'm not sure that kind of a comment recommends you for the job, either, soldier.

Put her in the rotation.

He's gonna try to kill me.

Especially with all this going on.

It's gonna set him off.

We'll keep him contained.

Why would coin do this?

Here's all I know.

It was peeta that she wanted rescued from the arena.

She never liked you.

She doesn't like anybody or anything she can't control.

So she would put my life in danger?

She'd deny it, but...

What?

One way or another, this war is gonna come to an end.

They promised a free election.

Maybe she's startin' to see you as a threat.

Nobody would think I'd be a leader.

But you'd throw your support to someone.

Would it be her?

And if your immediate answer isn't "yes,"

then you're dangerous.

She doesn't need you as a rallying cry anymore.

These propos can be done without you.

There's only one thing you could do now to add more fire to this rebellion.

Die.

That's not gonna happen under my watch, katniss.

I'm plannin' for you to have a long life.

Why?

You don't owe me anything.

Because you've earned it.

We've been here before, you know.

What?

That look.

I've seen that look.

You're trying to decide whether or not you should kill me.

I never wanted to kill you.

And that's not what I'm doing.

I saw it with my own eyes.

In the first games.

In the first games, i thought you were trying to help the careers kill me.

After that, i always saw you as an ally.

Friend, lover, Victor, fiancee, enemy, target, mutt.

And now ally?

Yeah, I'll add that to the list of words I use to try to figure you out.

I'm sorry.

I just can't tell what's real and what's made up anymore.

Then ask.

It's what Annie does.

Ask who?

Us. We're your unit now.

Your favorite color is green.

Is that real?

Yeah. That's real.

Yours is orange.

Not bright orange.

Soft, like the sunset.

Thank you.

You're a painter.

You're a Baker.

You always sleep with the windows open.

You never take sugar in your tea.

You always double-knot your shoelaces.

You were right.

I can't do this.

Guess we're not leavin' anymore.

We're not going anywhere without that holo.

Listen up.

Mag's empty.

It's only for the propo.

Let's move. We're headed five blocks north.

"To the citizens of the capitol,

"our war is not with you."

To the citizens of the capitol, our war is not with you.

"You will be a vital part of the democracy

"that follows our victory."

Be a vital part of the democracy that follows our victory.

You got it.

Okay.

Boggs. This is a good spot.

Through there, in the courtyard.

Okay, let us clear it.

Got a pod.

Split. Take cover.

Stay back.

All clear.

Gale, homes, with me.

Leegs, take the wings.

Everdeen, no!

Boggs!

Hold your position!

Boggs!

Grab the tourniquets from the bag. Give it to me.

Squeeze his legs as hard as you can.

It's okay.

The holo. The holo.

Unfit for command.

Transfer primary security clearance...

Say your name.

Katniss everdeen.

What did you just do?

Katniss, don't trust them.

Kill peeta, if you have to.

Do what you came to do.

Boggs? Boggs?

No.

Come on. Come on.

He's gone. He's gone.

Go, go, go!

\- Let's go!

\- Move!

This way!

Keep moving

let's go, soldiers!

Get to higher ground!

Come on!

Move!

Finnick!

Finnick, restrain him!

Peeta!

Mitchell!

Come on, come on!

Settle, settle!

Come on!

Don't stop! Let's go!

Come on, come on!

We gotta move!

Get inside!

Everybody, inside!

Go! Upstairs! Go! Hurry up!

Move!

Come on!

Move it! Move!

\- Go! Go!

\- Move!

Keep moving!

Keep moving to the top!

Go!

Hey, hey!

I got you.

It's slowing down.

Gamemakers are still putting on quite a show.

451 to base. Over.

Hey, we better move.

If peacekeepers didn't know where we were, they do now.

Those surveillance cameras caught us.

451 to base.

Come in.

This is a bad spot.

We need to move now.

451 to base. Over.

I can't get a signal.

But I can get us back to base.

Everdeen, give me the holo.

Everdeen, what did I just say?

The holo. Come on, let's go.

Boggs gave it to me.

What are you talking about?

He did. He transferred security clearance to her.

I saw him.

And why would he do that?

I'm on special orders from coin.

To do what?

To assassinate president snow.

I don't believe that for one second.

As your new unit commander, i order you to transfer security clearance to me now.

I can't do that.

Let's not lose our heads here.

I'm not asking you again, everdeen.

Give me that holo.

She's telling the truth.

Plutarch wants it televised.

He thinks if we could film the mockingjay assassinating snow, it'll make the capitol surrender before the casualties get too high.

While we're arguing, there's 100 peacekeepers on their way here.

Boggs promised me that when the time came, you would help me.

All right, soldier, holo's yours.

I don't think we're gonna leave any footprints.

We should move now.

And those cameras outside should be covered up by the oil.

She can't move forward like this.

Her leg is too bad.

We have to evacuate her.

I'm sorry.

I'll stay with her.

As soon as we make contact, we will send somebody back.

I promise you.

All right, everybody, move out.

\- Let's go!

\- Let's get him up.

Can you walk?

Come on, this way.

Get these curtains closed.

It's the leegs.

Good afternoon.

I'm Caesar flickerman.

Here with our continuing coverage of the defense of the capitol.

Today, as our peacekeepers valiantly hold off the rebels, our story takes a surprising twist.

Katniss everdeen, our once favorite daughter, has infiltrated the city with some of the Victors, whose names are all too familiar.

Finnick odair and peeta mellark.

Hmm.

Clearly, some alliances don't last forever.

Take a look at what happened just a moment ago, when our peacekeepers cornered katniss everdeen and her band of foolish rebels.

Whatever arrogance brought this treacherous girl back to us, you are about to witness a great victory, not only for the capitol, but for panem.

So there you have it.

Katniss everdeen, the girl on fire, a girl who inspired so much violence, seems to have met a violent end herself.

Stay tuned for more information.

Caesar flickerman. Thank you.

So now that we're dead, what are we gonna do?

Isn't it obvious?

The next move is to kill me.

I murdered one of our squad members.

Katniss is right.

I'm a mutt.

And it's only a matter of time before I snap again.

I'm not in control.

I need a nightlock pill, so I can die when I need to.

If it gets to that point, I'll kill you myself.

I don't think i ever really understood the capitol until now.

You eat like this, you'll believe anything.

So katniss everdeen, a poor unstable girl with nothing but a small talent with a bow and arrow is dead.

Not a thinker, not a leader.

Simply a face plucked from the masses.

Was she valuable?

She was extremely valuable to your rebellion because you have no vision, no true leader among you.

You call yourselves an alliance.

But we saw what that means.

Your soldiers are at each other's throats.

Good evening. For those of you who don't know me, please, allow me to introduce myself.

I am president Alma coin, leader of the rebellion.

I have interrupted a broadcast from your president in which he attempted to defame a brave young woman.

"A face picked from the masses," he called her.

Plucked.

As if a leader, a true leader, could be anything else.

I had the privilege of knowing a small-town girl from the seam in district 12 who survived the hunger games and the quarter quell and rose up and turned a nation of slaves into an army!

Dead or alive, katniss everdeen will remain the face of this revolution.

She will not have died for nothing.

I had no idea i meant so much to her.

Her vision and ours will be realized.

A free panem with self-determination for all.

And in her memory, we will all find the strength to rid panem of its oppressors.

Thank you. And be safe.

Snow's in his mansion.

Where is that?

That's us.

That's the city circle.

It's at least 70, 75 blocks north.

Seventy-five blocks?

Uh-huh.

Nobody knows we're alive.

This is our chance.

These buildings. Do these look over snow's gardens?

I...

They do.

If he goes outside at all, i could get a clear shot.

We're getting ahead of ourselves here.

Whether they're looking for us or not, we are pinned down.

Hit that button.

Scan for pods.

Just about every 10 steps.

Yeah, that doesn't even show the new ones.

So we can't go anywhere in the streets.

And the rooftops are just as bad.

There might be another way.

My brother knows these tunnels really well.

He worked sanitation down here.

Right after they made him an avox.

Hey. Hey.

You gonna be okay?

Look at me. Look at me.

We're gonna get through this.

I promise.

Took us five years to buy his way outta here.

He didn't see the sun once.

We're too exposed here.

Sir, should i call for your doctor?

What did you say?

Shall I call for your doctor?

I hope you've wakened me for something more urgent

than an old man's health.

They survived.

I don't know how.

We picked them up on a surveillance cam.

Let me see. I...

I need to see for myself.

It's her.

It is her.

The arena has moved underground.

Looks clear.

Everybody okay?

Yeah.

All right, everybody, we're gonna stop here for a bit and get some rest, yeah?

I'll take first watch.

Hey, peeta.

Just tuck in there.

All right, settle in, everybody.

Katniss? Your watch.

You know, the capitol, they used tracker jacker venom on me.

That's what the doctors in 13 said.

You were stung once, too.

Real or not real?

Real.

When they used the venom on me, they would show me pictures of my life.

But some weren't real.

They changed them.

At first, they all...

They all blurred together.

But now... now I can sort them out a little.

Like the ones that they changed,

they have this quality...

It's like they're shiny.

They've been glossed over.

You should get some rest.

You're still trying to protect me.

Real or not real?

Real.

That's what you and I do.

Keep each other alive.

Katniss.

Katniss. Katniss.

Katniss?

What is that?

We gotta go.

We gotta get outta here now.

Keep your voice down.

Mutts! They released mutts.

Pollux, what's the fastest way out?

Come on! Go! Go!

Go! Go! Go! It's mutts!

Come on, come on, come on!

Pollux, lead us out of here!

Come on!

Castor!

Castor!

Fall back!

Move!

Katniss, come on! Move!

Katniss!

Katniss!

Go, go, go, go, go!

Go, go, go!

Katniss!

No!

Finnick!

Finnick!

Katniss!

Nightlock. Nightlock.

Nightlock.

Come on, come on, come on, come on. Let's go.

Keep moving! Keep moving!

Ow!

Go! Go!

Keep going! Keep going!

Peeta, come on!

Peeta!

Peeta, we have to keep going!

I'm a mutt!

I can't keep control!

Yes, you can! Look at me!

Leave me! I'm a mutt!

Look at me! Look at me.

Stay with me.

Always.

Come on.

I know where we are!

I know a place.

Up those stairs.

Keep going.

Someone's coming.

Shut the door, shut the door!

No, katniss,

it's okay, it's okay.

It's okay.

Tigris, do you remember me?

I'm with plutarch's underground.

We need your help.

Clear!

I know you.

You were a stylist in the games.

Until snow decided I wasn't pretty enough anymore.

I'm here to kill him.

Gale's gonna need stitches.

I made it up.

All of it.

There is no special mission from coin.

There's only my plan.

Everyone that's dead is dead because of me. I lied.

We know. We all knew.

The soldiers from 13?

They did, too.

Do you really believe that Jackson thought you had orders from coin?

She trusted boggs and he clearly wanted you to go on.

I never meant for this to happen.

I failed. I...

I killed them.

I killed finnick.

I'm sorry, pollux.

I'm so sorry.

Glimmer, marvel, mags, clove, wiress, rue.

What do all those deaths mean?

They mean that our lives were never ours.

There was no real life because we didn't have any choice.

Our lives belong to snow and our deaths do, too.

But if you kill him, katniss...

If you end all of this, all those deaths, they mean something.

Cinna, boggs, castor, Jackson, finnick.

They chose this.

They chose you.

Should keep these clean.

Otherwise they'll get infected.

You should cuff me.

It's not safe with me yet.

I have moments when I'm here.

And my memories are getting better, but other times it's like I'm sleepwalking.

You should cuff me.

Thanks.

No problem.

I can't sleep.

Yeah, I haven't slept in days, either.

I should've volunteered to take your place in the first games.

No, you couldn't have.

No, she never would have forgiven you.

She needed you to be there and take care of her family and you did.

She can't lose you.

She really loves you.

And the way she kissed you in the quarter quell.

She never kissed me like that.

Oh, just part of the show.

No. No, you won her over.

You gave up everything for her.

Well, it's not gonna be an issue much longer.

I doubt all three of us are gonna make it out of this.

And if we do, then it's her problem whom to choose, right?

Yeah.

I do know that katniss will pick whoever she can't survive without.

Mortar shells. It's not ours.

Peacekeepers must be shellin'

the rebels outside the city.

That's not outside the city.

Sun's comin' up.

There's some small-arms fire.

Could be paylor, maybe lyme.

Rebels are close.

This is it.

To all capitol citizens more than a half mile outside the city circle, I am announcing a mandatory evacuation.

Come to the mansion.

I am promising you shelter and sanctuary.

All refugees, come to my home.

And there you will be provided with food, medicine, safety for your children, and you will have my solemn oath to protect you until my dying breath.

Wish he'd hurry up with that last part.

Our enemy is not like us.

They do not share our values.

They have never known our comfort and our sophistication.

And they despise us for it.

Make no mistake.

They are not coming to liberate us.

They are coming to destroy our way of life.

They are coming to bury us.

Is he still in the mansion?

Peeta?

Yeah. I recognize the room.

Where is that?

About five blocks away.

We're right here.

Off the avenues.

Mansion's here.

What about the pods?

They'll probably deactivate the pods around here for the residents' safety.

That could work.

I could get close enough.

Every peacekeeper's gonna be waiting.

Next to our faces on every billboard.

Snow's offering shelter to all the refugees.

Head straight north.

There's gonna be thousands of refugees.

Just get into that stream and don't look up.

We got one shot.

Let's make it count.

Good luck, katniss.

Thank you.

Pollux.

Tigris, thank you for everything you've done.

Katniss, let me come with you, okay?

I can be a good distraction.

They know my face.

No, I'm not losing you again.

You'll be safer with us.

What if peacekeepers are searching the houses?

And if he's captured...

Then give me a nightlock pill, okay?

I'm not goin' back.

Stay alive.

If I see you again, it's gonna be a different world.

Ready, katniss?

Let's go.

By order of president snow, all residents must proceed to the presidential estate.

Please, continue to move forward in a calm and orderly fashion.

Additional food, medicine and clothing will be provided upon arrival.

By order of president snow, all residents must proceed to the presidential estate.

Please, continue to move forward in a calm and orderly fashion.

Additional food, medicine and clothing will be provided upon arrival.

By order of president snow, all residents must proceed to the presidential estate.

Please, continue to move forward in a calm and orderly fashion.

Additional food, medicine and clothing will be provided upon arrival.

By order of president snow, all residents must proceed to the presidential estate.

Please, continue to move forward in a calm and orderly fashion.

Additional food, medicine and clothing will be provided upon arrival.

By order of president snow...

Keep moving.

...all residents must proceed to the presidential estate.

Please, continue to move forward in a calm and orderly fashion.

Additional food, medicine and clothing will be provided upon arrival.

By order of president snow, all residents must proceed to the presidential estate.

Please, continue to move forward in a calm and orderly fashion.

Additional food, medicine and clothing will be provided upon arrival.

It's the rebels!

The rebels

are attacking!

\- Rebels!

\- Rebels!

It's the rebels!

Run! Run!

Mama! Mama!

Come on!

Come on, come on!

Shoot me!

Shoot me!

Stay calm.

Bring your children forward.

The gates will open momentarily.

The children will be received first.

Stay calm.

Bring your children forward.

The gates will open momentarily.

The children will be received first.

Mom!

Stay calm.

Bring your children forward.

The gates will open momentarily.

The children will be received first.

It's the capitol!

Gifts from the capitol!

Gifts!

Medic!

Medic!

\- Medic!

\- Make a hole!

Medics coming in!

Bring a stretcher!

This way, this way!

Prim?

Primrose!

Prim!

Hey.

I need you to lie back.

You're okay.

Everything's gonna be okay.

Fight was over after the capitol dropped those bombs to defend the palace.

The rebels walked right in.

Don't, katniss.

The ointment's working.

Everybody felt it.

Peacekeepers, palace guards.

They had kids in there, too.

It was...

It was over after that.

Mom?

I remember the first time I brought you here.

And here we are.

I brought all your things.

Well, I'll leave you to get settled.

Sorry, ma'am.

Can't let you pass.

Let her in.

On my authority.

She has a right to anything behind that door.

That's a nice one.

The colors are lovely, of course.

But nothing says perfection like white.

I was hoping you'd find your way here.

There are so many things we should discuss.

But I have a feeling your visit will be brief, so first things first.

I wanted to tell you how very sorry I am about your sister.

So wasteful. So unnecessary.

Anyone could see the game was over by that point.

In fact, I was just about to issue an official surrender

when they released those parachutes.

You released those parachutes.

You really think i gave the order?

We both know I'm not above killing children.

But I'm not wasteful.

I take life for specific reasons.

And there was no reason for me to destroy a pen full of capitol children.

None at all.

I must concede, it was a masterful move on coin's part.

The idea that I was bombing our own helpless children to hold back the rebels...

It turned the last of my guards against me.

There was no resistance left inside the capitol or the mansion.

Do you know it aired live?

There's a particular savvy in that, isn't there?

I'm sure she wasn't gunning for your sister, but these things happen in war.

My failure was in being so slow to grasp coin's plan.

She let the capitol and the districts destroy one another.

Then she stepped in to take power with 13's arsenal.

Oh, make no mistake, she intends to take my place now.

But I've been watching you.

And you watching me.

I'm afraid we've both been played for fools.

I don't believe you.

Oh, my dear miss everdeen.

I thought we'd agreed never to lie to each other.

President coin asked for you.

You never came to see me.

I wanted to, but...

Was it ours?

The bomb.

The delayed explosion.

The trap.

To draw more people in.

Was that you?

I don't know.

All I know is that I was supposed to take care of your family.

Now I'm sorry I couldn't.

You can't protect anyone in an arena.

Goodbye, Gale.

What's this?

The remaining Victors.

Won't you join us?

I have invited you all here for several reasons, but first, i have an announcement.

I have taken the burden and the honor of declaring myself interim president of panem.

Interim? Exactly how long is that interim?

We have no way of knowing for certain.

But it's clear that people are far too emotional right now to make a rational decision.

We'll plan an election when the time is right.

But I have called you here for a far more important vote.

A symbolic vote.

This afternoon, we will execute snow.

Hundreds of his accomplices also await their deaths.

Capitol officials, peacekeepers, torturers, gamemakers.

But the danger is, once we begin, the rebels will not stop calling for retribution.

Thirst for blood is a difficult urge to satisfy.

So I offer an alternative plan.

Majority of four may approve it.

No one may abstain.

The proposal is this.

In lieu of these barbaric executions, we hold a symbolic hunger games.

You wanna have another hunger games with the capitol's children?

You're joking?

Not in the slightest.

Is this plutarch's idea?

It was mine.

It balances the need for revenge with the least loss of human life.

\- You may cast your votes.

\- No.

No, obviously not.

This is crazy.

I think it's more than fair.

Snow's got a granddaughter.

I say "yes."

So do I.

Let them have a taste of it.

You guys, this way of thinking is what started these uprisings.

I vote "no." With peeta.

So would finnick, if he were here.

Well, he's not.

Because snow killed him.

No.

We need to stop viewing each other as enemies.

It's down to katniss and haymitch.

I get to kill snow.

I expected no less of you.

Then I vote "yes."

For prim.

Haymitch?

I'm with the mockingjay.

That carries the vote.

Excellent.

We'll announce the games tonight, after the execution.

Well, it's bound to be quite the show.

Oh, you look lovely as ever.

Just beautiful.

Finishing touches.

Welcome to the new panem.

Today, on the Avenue of the tributes, all of panem, a free panem, will watch more than a mere spectacle.

We are gathered to witness an historic moment of justice.

Today, the greatest friend to the revolution will fire the shot to end all wars.

May her arrow signify the end of tyranny and the beginning of a new era.

Mockingjay, may your aim be as true as your heart is pure.

No!

No!

Kill him!

Kill him! Kill him now!

Kill him!

I'll say this for you, katniss.

You don't disappoint.

Well, plutarch gave me a letter for you.

I don't want it.

You never make it easy, do you?

Okay. I'll read it for you.

"Katniss, "maybe the country was shocked tonight by your arrow, "but once again, I was not.

"You were exactly who I believed you were.

"I wish I could give you a proper goodbye.

"But with both coin and snow dead, "the fate of the country will be decided tonight, "and I can't be seen at your side.

"Tonight, the 12 district leaders "will call for a free election.

"There's little doubt that paylor will carry it.

"She's become the voice of reason.

"I'm sorry so much burden fell on you.

"I know

you'll never escape it.

"But if I had to put you through it again "for this outcome, I would.

"The war's over.

We'll enter that sweet period "where everyone agrees "not to repeat the recent horrors.

"Of course, we're fickle "stupid beings, with poor memories "and a great gift for self-destruction.

"Although, who knows?

Maybe this time, we'll learn.

"I've secured you a ride out of the capitol.

"It's better for you to be out of sight.

"And when the time is right, "commander paylor will pardon you.

"The country will find its peace.

"And I hope you can find yours.

"Plutarch."

What now?

Home.

We go home.

I couldn't let you go without a proper goodbye.

It's your job to take care of yourself now, katniss.

Promise me you'll find it.

Find what?

The life of a Victor.

Goodbye, effie.

Goodbye, my girl.

Effie, don't be a stranger.

Take care of her.

I will.

She's gone.

Get out!

Get out! Prim is gone!

Prim is gone!

She's dead!

And she's not coming back!

Get out! Get out!

Peeta?

Hey.

You came home.

Yeah.

I found these, uh, out by the edge of the forest.

It's a primrose.

So sorry, katniss.

"You'll be happy to hear that katniss' mother "has been training new medical units in the capitol.

"Gale has been promoted to a captain in district 2

"to help keep order and security.

"And I am loving every moment with my son "who reminds me every day of his father.

"We've all suffered so much.

"But we owe it to their memories "and to our children to do our best with these lives.

"I hope you're both finding some peace.

"Annie."

I solemnly swear to the best of my ability, to preserve, protect, and uphold the rights of every citizen of panem.

There's plutarch, right in the middle of it all.

And they say no one ever wins the games.

You love me.

Real or not real?

Real.

Oh.

Did you

have a nightmare?

I have nightmares, too.

Someday I'll explain it to you.

Why they came, why they won't ever go away.

But I'll tell you how I survive it.

I make a list in my head of all the good things I've seen someone do.

Every little thing i can remember.

It's like a game.

I do it over and over.

Gets a little tedious after all these years, but there are much worse games to play.


	9. Year Nine

I hadn’t always focused on the bad - at some points in my life, all that ever existed was the good. Every day I tried to reflect that, only the good. Through Yuyu’s tough situation, I had to be the one keeping a bright smile… Just for her. It hadn’t even been my dream to reach here, to be so close to the top, right up with the greatest skaters in the world - it was originally Yuyu’s dream, and I’ll be damned if I wasn’t going to live that dream for her.

“You don’t like sour candies, right, Sis?” Yuyu asked with her cheeks packed with jawbreakers and a complete program of the day’s skating events splayed across her lap. I shook my head as I mocked Yurio’s particular manner of sticking out his tongue in disgust when seeing Viktor and Yuuri holding hands or taking selfies.

“Can’t stand ‘em,” I assured her as, for at least the fifth time, I made especially certain that my glistening outfit was displayed in the appropriate fashion. Other skaters passed by with concerned looks on their faces - it wasn’t particularly at me, but in general, they all seemed anxious about the upcoming events. Especially those that hadn’t ever made it beyond a Grand Prix Qualifying cup.

“Then why do you even like Yurio? He’s more sour than any kind of candy!” she insisted, and all I could do was shake my head with a laugh. No matter how many times she tried to convince me otherwise, I couldn’t ever see anything in him but the loving kindness that he would show me alone. Beside me was the man that stayed silently anxious, waiting in misery for every competition to start and dreading for the results each time - Yuuri Katsuki, who looked indifferently miserable this time. Obviously, I was relieved to know that my uplifting smile could trigger one of his own.

“You do good out there today, okay, Himeako?” he said, trying to take his mind off the stress that was building up. Yuyu stuttered in protest at the thought of me doing anything less than my best, and I pressed a hand through her bangs to calm her before smiling at Yuuri again.

“Are you kidding me? There’s no way I could ever do better than you! You’re like a skating god when you’re out there, Yuuri,” I tried to assure him, letting out an encouraging giggle as I clasped both his hands in my smaller set. “Just keep smiling, ‘kay? Because you have a really pretty smile, and such straight teeth! I know I won’t be competing against you, but if I was, I wouldn’t even stand a chance!” Before I knew it, my compliments turned from bubbling and holding hands to gushing and squeezing him into a hug, one which I didn’t even realize why he was uncomfortable until a particularly thick Russian accent behind me spoke up.

“Get your hands off of my girlfriend, Pig,” Yurio spat as he tugged me away from the quaking Japanese boy. “Don’t you have a gray-haired liar you can be whining on instead? She doesn’t need to hear your complaints, she’s got to stay focused herself!” Of course I was agitated at Yurio for losing his calm at a good friend of mine, but even then, I could hear Viktor in the distance defending his hair color by calling it platinum, not gray.

“Yurio, it’s okay,” I tried to assure him before he burst off into another rant, one I couldn’t prevent without force.

“I said, it’s okay!” I yelled at him before he had a chance to finish his sentence about “one-time silver medal failures don’t deserve to put their problems on others,” or something along those lines. Before I knew it, Yurio was bursting with hatred toward everyone in the nearby vicinity of his flailing hands.

“No, Himeako, it is not okay! How are you supposed to win again if you let Yuuri dump his shitty confidence all over you? This is your problem, you never stand up and tell someone to stop saying their problems! Just care about your own every once in awhile, why don’t you?!” Yurio’s shouting had begun to draw attention by then, and a crimson hue spread on my face at the increasing number of reporters that had started closing in. Just as he was about to throw himself into another line of anger, Yakov tugged Yurio away to start...Yakking at him.

( . Author's note: Please do not include that awful pun . )

“Miss Yukimasa, over here!” was the constant stream of voices as all that witnessed the scene caused rushed to my side, waving microphones and cameras in my face - as if I couldn’t see them already.

“Miss Yukimasa, did Yuri Plisetsky, your well known partner, just yell at you for trying to talk to another skater?” one shouted as they finally gathered my full attention.

“Y-Yes, he did,” I started to say, trying to keep the situation under control - reporters take everything the wrong way. “He just doesn’t like me talking to Yuuri, they have-”

“So you’re saying that your boyfriend throws violent fits when you talk to other men? Does he frequently humiliate you by yelling at you in public? Miss Yukimasa, has Yuri Plisetsky ever hit you?” The hordes of reporters was bearing down on me, and before too long, I was panicking. They were twisting it all so much. Yurio wasn’t like that. But each question just added onto the misbeliefs.

“N-No, he doesn’t do that in public!” I stammered, mixing up the questions and only deepening the shit I was already in.

“He doesn’t hit you in public? Miss Yukimasa, do you consider Yurio Plisetsky to be a violent individual? How do you feel about these angry outbursts? Have you ever called authorities to intervene?” The pressure from their questions was too much for me - until I felt another tug. A pale hand, clad in a sparkling red fingerless glove, snatched my hand and pulled me through the dense cloud of reporters, through the black door to a set of stairs, into a shockingly serene place.

“No negativity before you have to go,” Yurio assured me, as he was the one that saved me. As always. In our final moments of peace together, he pressed his lips against mine, the same good-luck ritual we had been practicing before every competition, every job interview, even going to the store. His lips were soft and cool, but eventually, with much remorse, had to depart from mine as the loudspeaker announced that one minute was left in the pre-skate.

“Don’t push yourself out there, understand?” he insisted in his protective, loving way. Firmly yet gently, he pressed his hand against my leg, leaving another kiss on my pale lips to remind me of what I had waiting for me, what I had to live for. Nodding in reply, I returned several more kisses before slipping out of the room, back to the congested groups of people waiting for the competition to begin. I just had to be first, didn’t I? Not that I had a problem with that, I just wanted to stay with Yurio a little longer. Finally, after a bit of searching, I caught up with Asuka.

“Hey...You’ll be watching Yuyu, won’t you?” I asked in all seriousness, grabbing my nearby sister’s hand and letting my gaze harden at another man I had come to know so well.

“Of course I will, you think I was going to let her out of my sight?” he assured me, crossing his arms over his chest and adjusting the scarf he had chosen in a bold fashion choice that day. Dressing to impress, he’d probably say.

“Asuka, I mean it. Please...Take really good care of her, and don’t let her out of your sight. I can’t have her wandering off, you don’t know what could happen to her!”

“Himeako...Relax,” he said one last time, grasping at my shoulders and looking me dead in the eyes. “I promise I won’t let her wander off and stub her toe in the four minutes she’ll be out of your sight. You’re treating this like I’m a complete stranger, you think I haven’t taken care of her like this before?” After just a few more confirmations, I found the courage to let go of her hand and push myself onto the ice. At the feeling of my steel blades cutting through the ground, at the sound of their cheers, all my stress and problems melted away.

“Ice Hime!! Ice Hime!!” they chanted, louder than the loudspeaker could announce - it gave me a warm, glowing feeling. Nothing could stop me in that moment, nothing. Unstoppable is the word I was looking for, maybe. The fandom that had grown based on only me and Yurio, surely, was greater than even JJ’s could ever be. Taking my place, the chanting died down to anticipating mutters, all preparing for my first debut of the season - and god, was I just as excited. The first notes of the song I carefully selected splayed forward, bursting full of life and memories I could never forget, and my body moved on instinct to the beat of the music. Too many times had I gotten close to the audience in my performance, and never once had I thought a lick about it. Until then. What was different that time? As I whipped past the dimmed audience, one face stuck out from the crowd. Just one. It was the face of my mother, there was nothing I could have possibly mistaken it for.

“M-Mother?” I whispered, entirely forgetting the quadruple toe-loop I had had arranged for that moment and skating on. My footwork became sloppy, I even fell with a very slow recovery from a double Salchow, something I hadn’t done even since the beginning of my skate career. What was she doing here? HOW was she possibly here? Like bursts of light - although more like explosions, flash bang grenades - memories flooded my mind until I couldn’t hear the music anymore. Just my own cries, my mother’s shouts, and the lies I had told Yuyu throughout the years. And boy, was it deafening. I was still stumbling along the ice when the finishing chords of the music came to a close, only from the confused cheers did I realize that it was over. A tear slid down my face as another memory slapped me almost as hard as she had, quickly piled on by more and more memories I had done everything to ignore.

“What is the matter with you, Himeako?” Yurio tried to ask me once I had found my way off the ice. “What happened to you out there? I have never seen you skate like that!” Instinctively, I raced past him and any others as my vision blurred. Big, fat tears made navigating nearly impossible, but I finally found my way to the silent place on the staircase he had shown me before.

“Himeako!!” he shouted as he chased after me, slamming the door closed behind us. In his odd forms of affection, he pushed me to the wall, both hands on my shoulders, and his crisp eyes, bright as the sky of a summer day, bore straight past my bi-colored eyes and directly into my soul. Breaking down in more tears, I shook my head at the thought of those memories.

“I-I saw her, Yurio! M-My mother! I saw her again, sh-she was here! O-Oh god, she was here!!” My once tight fists pressed against his chest, only to weaken into trembling fingers that reached to grasp whatever tight fabric was within reach.

“I-I saw her face in the crowd, and…” I paused to gasp for breath, my body shuddering. “I-I know it was her! A-After everything she did, a-all the things she said to me and d-did to me, she had the nerve to come back!?” Before he could take a breath to assure me that I was alright, gasping puffs of breath came from the sound of a doorway.

“I-I tried to stop her, Himeako, but she’s tricker than she looks! I’m sorry,” Asuka instantly apologized, and my head whipped to the sight of a wide-eyed Yuyu, perched by the door that had clearly opened without my knowledge during my fit of tears.

“...H-Himeako? What...D-Did Mom do?” Yuyu asked, and dread began to fill my heart. She had heard every single word.

“Y-Yuyu?” I whispered in a trembling voice, my stomach plummeting from the quaking fear I suddenly felt - what had she heard? Everything? Nothing? No, she had obviously heard something, or she wouldn’t be asking! Instinctively, my back straightened and my expression lifted as I pushed the remnants of tears from my eyes.

“H-Hey, what are you doing back here, kiddo?” I asked with a dreading worry that burned my heart. Walking closer, I laced my fingers into her bangs again and left a quick peck on her forehead. “Y-You shouldn’t have run away from Asuka like that, I’m okay...Just probably snapped one of my little piggy toes, ya know? That’s what I was crying for!” Yuyu clearly wasn’t having it.

“Okay, sure, but what were you saying about Mom just a minute ago?” she persisted, a fierce intensity in her eyes I had grown so used to seeing in the mirror pre-competitions. Nothing was going to stop her from getting an answer.

“I just...I-I was talking about her dying, Yuyu,” I lied again, grasping both her shoulders in all seriousness. “When she left us...I know it wasn’t her fault, but I couldn’t help but think that it was, for leaving you and me here without her. When I thought I saw her in the crowd, well...Even though, physically, I know it wasn’t possible for her to be there, I still kinda got upset because I remembered...All the good times we had...And it just made me sad.” It took power, gritted teeth, and a forced smile to resist the tears at the corners of my eyes. These kinds of lies took their toll, not just on what could be a strained bond someday, but emotionally on me.

“...You sure that’s all it was?” God, that was just like Yuyu - knowing down to the detail when something was wrong with me, but I wasn’t letting my guard drop as my smile persisted through a feeble nod. I only numbly felt Yurio’s hand on my shoulder as Yuyu wheeled away once more with Asuka, finally starting to accept my answers. Just as my eyes met his, a billion words ready to pour out of my mouth, an explosive burst of Russian shouts came from the door to the stairs.

“Yuri!? Where in hell are you!?” Yakov screamed as he slammed open the door - under his hat and disappearing hairline was a bright pair of fuming eyes, dulled by the thick furrowed brows he never took time to groom. “What are you standing around in here for!? Get your tights out of there and onto the ice, you are going on in less than one minute!”

( . Author's note: Yakov does not speak perfect English in my perfect world. The odd sounding speech is intentional . )

“Get off my back, dammit! I’m not going out there!” Yurio shouted as he protectively wrapped an arm around my shoulders. “Himeako needs me more than those damn ice harpies, just leave me alone, slag!” Clearly, the grisly coach was steaming mad.

“You always push and push so much, Yuri Plisetsky, this is last straw! I will not be your coach for anymore if you don’t get the ass out of this room and onto the ice!!” Even Yakov never threatened that much before, he knew already that Yurio was destined for greatness. Would he really drop someone as talented as the blonde Russian teen beside her?

“Good, I don’t want you as my coach anyway,” Yurio spat, causing Yakov to chuck his hat onto the ground and smash it beneath his foot in a fit of rage. My jaw was gaping and my eyes plastered open from nothing but sheer surprise. No. Way. That couldn’t have just happened.

“Y-Yurio! Why did you blow him off? He’s your coach, and a really good one!” I tried to insist, tugging at his face until I could finally see those glistening eyes once more. “W-What in the world could be more important than winning right now?”

“You are, idiot,” Yurio said, his voice a bit of a harsh snap, even if his expression softened to match my own feelings of love and kindness toward him. “I am not setting foot...Erm...Skate out there until I have no doubt in my mind that you are okay. I don’t care if I have to miss the entire competition.” I could just feel my heart melt from his words.

“Y-Yurio,” my voice, suppressing joy, managed to stutter out once more. “I-I’m okay. Really. And nothing would make me more okay than watching you skate, okay, hun?” In a sudden burst of euphoria that I hadn’t felt before, my arms wrapped around his neck and tugged him into a tighter embrace than usual. Something made me never want to let go, as much as I knew I had to. Once my arms slipped away, we rushed to the opposing side of the building in yet another rink where the male tournament was being held. We were cutting it close enough that I barely had time to say more than “goodbye” before Yurio had to race off and get stretched.

“Himeako, over hereee!” a familiar peppy voice cheered, and my eyes grazed the crowd until they landed on Yuuri Katsuki - obviously, he had already skated, or he would have been a nervous wreck once more. Dodging people that clogged the path between us, I rushed to Yuuri and threw my arms around him, knocking him into his fiancee that stood on the other side of him.

“How did you do? How was your skate? You seem happy, so it had to have been good, right?” I asked with genuine enthusiasm, planting joyful kisses on his face before turning to Viktor and smattering his face with rows of pecks, too. Something about those two together never ceased to lighten my mood. Both seemed flustered, but Yuuri was the first to break out into a bright smile as his left hand wrapped around Viktor’s, their matching rings coming together in a glorious sight.

“It was perfect!” Yuuri said, obviously eager to say more, but instantly hushed when the crowd settled and Yurio was the only thing seen on the ice. Without his own creative control, he was forced into a graceful attitude once more, something I knew for certain Yurio didn’t care for if given the option. But that didn’t make him any less spectacular to watch. Soaring across the ice and swooping through the air, making gravity his bitch in those moments, nothing else could have described him but a free, majestic bird. Beautiful to watch, strong and fierce, and free from the confines of the ground. Getting lost in thought was particularly easy for me when watching him skate, but eventually, his song finished, capped off by a roar of cheers from his powerful fandom.

“Yuriooooo!! I’m your biggest faaaan!!” I cried at the top of my lungs, cupping my hands around my mouth for the certainty that he would hear me. He did. I could see the hint of what might have been a smile if he wasn’t always so stone-faced. More than anything in that moment, I wanted to rush across the ice and jump on him, even moreso when it was announced that his final score, of all scores, was his personal best for his short program. Finally, after what seemed like years of cheering, flowers being thrown, and the shrieks of his fangirls, Yurio pulled himself away from the ice and right next to me as I waited, eager to drown him in my own love. However, just the same as what ruined everything before, reporters didn’t wait to come raining down on us.

“Yuri! Yuri Plisetsky! Is it true that you dropped Yakov as your coach after all these years? How do you feel about not having a coach anymore? Do you intend to seek out another coach?” Their overlapping voices didn’t phase him in the slightest.

“I don’t know, I don’t care. Really,” he retorted without a bat of his eye - clearly, he had prepared himself for these kinds of intruding questions.

“Now that you’ve beaten your personal score, what does this say for the future of your skating? High-end coaches will be chasing you down around the globe! Are you aiming for the world record again, which you previously beat, formerly held by repeated gold champion Viktor Nikiforov?”

“Like I said. I don’t care. I’m leaving now, get out of my way.” With a statement so short and simple, Yurio grasped my hand and tugged me - gently, of course - through the swarm of cameras to my waiting coach and sister. The events of the day still awed me as Yurio never ceased to show his love.

“How did you do it, Yurio? How did you get such an amazing score?” I asked, although I did everything I could manage not to sound like one of those damn reporters that never got out of our faces.

“Well...Your head wasn’t in the game. One of ours had to be,” he stated, planting another kiss on my forehead before my hand wrapped around his. The high score may have been his, but the day was ours.


	10. Year Ten

“You’ll actually be ready when I get there this time, da?” (Russian word - means “yes”) Yurio asked through the phone, although the background sounds made it clear his Grandpa was driving him there. “I don’t want to keep waiting forever and ever because of you.”

“I’m ready, I’m already ready! I promise, Yurio! I’m practically waiting at the door already!” I shout, discreetly and quickly trying to throw on a shirt that matched the pants I hadn’t decided on yet. It wasn’t so much that I cared horribly about my looks, I just cared about Yurio’s image, you know, being seen in public with someone. Now that I was visiting him around Russia, a lot more people knew of him here, and I didn’t want it to look like he hung out with someone lazy or whatever. But I was still far from ready. Little did I know then, but as the phone slipped out of my hand and had to be retrieved, the words I heard from Yurio were the ones I heavily regretted not hearing.

“Great, that’s perfect. And don’t forget a warm coat, it’s very cold out today,” he said. “I’ll be there in two minutes, talk to you then. Dosvidanya.” (Russian word - means “bye”) Once my flurry of throwing clothes came to an ease, I grabbed what had originally been my first choice of outfit and pulled on a fuzzy set of polka dot socks. Cute.

“What was it he said again at the end there?” I muttered, pushing my arms through the sleeves of a thin jacket and stuffing my phone into my pocket before flouncing down the stairs rather than the elevator of the hotel in which I was staying. Thankfully, I was only on the second floor, so it wasn’t a very long jog. Once out the doors, I could see Yurio waving a car goodbye and turning to look at me - that was when the temperature hit me. FREEZING. The jacket I had wasn’t nearly enough, but crossing my arms and tucking away my hands, I didn’t want to make Yurio wait for me to get another one.

“H-Hey! You’re here!” I exclaimed, baffled by how obvious that was. He looked at me, stupefied.

“...So? Where is it?” he bluntly asked, although I didn’t have any clue what he was talking about in that moment.

“...Hm? Oh, um...Sorry! I left all my kittens in my other pants,” I teasingly explained, bouncing over to him and rubbing the top of my head under his chin. He brushed the tickling hairs away.

“Your coat. I told you it was cold. Why didn’t you wear a coat?” he insisted as he rubbed my arms, trying to hug me away from the cold.

“What? O-Oh, this wimpy weather? Yeah, it gets WAY colder out in Japan, this is like a mosquito bite compared to a bear attack! ...Do people commonly get attacked by bears in Russia? Because that’s something I had heard!” Quickly, I tried to drive the conversation away from the topic of why I was an idiot and not wearing something warmer.

“Well, my Grandpa’s uncle was. But...That was only because he worked in the bear exhibit, it doesn’t that much otherwise unless you’re dumb,” he answered honestly, letting his mind wander away from my freezing limbs but still clutching me under his arm. “...We should go to that coffee place down the street of Kazanskaya, you know the one?”

“...I’ll pretend I do! How about that?” I said with a laugh, nestling my head on the crook of his shoulder for a moment before we walked, hands wrapped around each other together again, in that general direction. Thank god he had picked the coffee shop that was only one minute away from my hotel, Atlantic. Yurio never actually drank coffee, he had told me once to just “leave that to the grown-ups,” but he sure had a true passion for hot chocolate. Once we arrived inside and ordered, the drinks were done in an insanely fast flash, and I scooped up mine. On the side was written: “Himeako, Enjoy the coffee. +7 - (727) - 555 - 5708. Dmitry~”

“Oh my,” I said with a small laugh. “Looks like someone was hitting on me, Yurio.” I showed him the paper coffee cup and laughed again, obviously flattered - wasn’t it just like him to take it the wrong way?

“What the hell is his problem? That’s unprofessional to randomly give your phone numbers to pretty girls that you don’t even know! I might as well just get his ass fired!” The blonde Russian’s glare darkened the more he thought about what had just happened, and he stomped back over to the man that had given us our drinks.

“You!” he shouted, pointing at him and pulling down the hood he was previously clad in. “Don’t ever hit on my girlfriend, got it!? I thought you should know better than that! She doesn’t have any business calling you, and she isn’t going to, because she isn’t interested! So just stay away! Damn bastard!” By that point, he was starting to collect a few stares from various people around the room, even though there weren’t many people in at that time anyway - it was only three in the afternoon. Still, it wasn’t the greatest feeling to be stared at that way.

“U-Um,” the so-called Dmitry stuttered, taking a step back and holding up his hands in case there was any sort of violence that could break out within the next few minutes. “I-I didn’t know that was your girlfriend. I-I didn’t even know you were a man! A-And she looks...A-A lot older than you. S-Sorry...” Sheepishly, the charming barista scratched at the back of his head and let his eyes drift down as Yurio was soon beside himself with anger. However, instead of causing more of a scene, he tightened his grip on the paper cup until a visible dent was made before proceeding to storm out of there.

“W-Wha...Yurio, wait!” I shouted after him, although I was reluctant to leave the building. Not because of “Dmitry,” but because it was awfully warm in there. But I still did it, I still chased him out of the building and finally caught up with him, just as a frigid air blasted me in the face. Fucking Russia.

“You don’t need this,” he assured me, plucking the cup from my hand and tossing it into a trash as we passed by. Goodbye, warm, warm drink. Shit.

“H-Hey, I really wanted to drink that, ya know,” I said, but proceeded to take a few sips out of his cup instead. Obviously, he didn’t mind that so much and gave the whole thing to me.

“What does he think gives him the right to just...Do that to you? Did you even look interested? I don’t think you even looked his way, it didn’t appear that you did! He’s just an arrogant asshole that thinks every woman should bow down to him! Don’t ever go after a guy like that, okay, Himeako? Because those kinds of guys are not good, they will probably do douchey things like say mean things to you,” he continued to rant, completely thrown off with jealousy after what happened.

“It’s really cold out here,” I commented with a shiver, trying to pull his attention away from the angry words he was spitting out toward someone - probably a nice guy - that he didn’t even know.

“Of course it’s cold, dummy, you came to Russia in late November! Were you expecting summer celebrations?” he spat, but the distraction didn’t last long. “Does he just think you look like some kind of docile woman that needs to be controlled by someone like that? God! What is the matter with him?”

“Yurio?” I asked him, snagging at his attention again as I let my fingers lace around his. “You know I don’t care about all those girls losing their brains over you, right? I wouldn’t even be mad if you considered being with one of them! It’s just...If someone was hitting on you, I guess I wouldn’t even care! ….Do you ever look at other women, Yurio?” Although our hands were held tight, something about it seemed distantly unintimate, and he remained silent for several seconds.

“...No. No, I don’t ever look at other women. I have no reason to do so,” he shortly replied, keeping his eyes straight.

“Well...Why not? Isn’t it fun to look sometimes and wonder?” I asked. Although I couldn’t ever picture myself somewhere else besides with him, it was slightly baffling to me that he didn’t even think about the “what if I wasn’t…” sort of questions.

“No, again. It’s because I’ve got you. Dummy. I don’t need other girls,” Yurio explained as he pressed his chilly nose against my cheek and left a soft kiss - less soft than usual, of course, as the cold air was quickly chapping both our lips. I blushed anyway, he was sweet about everything. In his own way. And not with anyone else. Okay, so maybe sweet wasn’t the best way to describe him, but it was my favorite way.

“What should we do now? Do you want to go to a museum or something? Maybe the park?” I quipped with a newfound smile.

“Museums are so boring. I wouldn’t be caught dead in there. I have a better idea,” he told me, looking around until he managed to hail a cab and gave directions to Admiralteyskogo Kanala, 2/4, to whatever was waiting there for us. At least it wasn’t pricey for the taxi, and much warmer/faster than walking.

“We’re here,” he stated with a slight sing-songy tone - not entirely unnatural for him if he was excited for something. And when I stepped out of the taxi, I saw why. We were at a skating rink.

“Yurio!” I laughed, gently pushing him. “What are we doing here? You think I need practice or something?” The slight hints of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“Just to show off,” he said with a laugh, pulling me by the hand into the building. After renting a pair of skates, a lot of showing off was done - by both of us. Stares were drawn to us, causing a few people to stumble from watching too long and losing their balance in that funny way people do. There was jumping, twirling, everything from fancy footwork we learned in previous routines to simply keeping perfect balance. I’m sure it was a great sight for someone that wasn’t a fantastic skater, although I’m not just tooting my own horn. Just as I finally thought we were relaxing and enjoying each other’s time, something caught my eye - ears. Not just any old human ears...Cat ears. And that usually spelled out trouble for-

“Yurio!! It’s Yurio, Yuri Plisetsky!!” shrieked a girl, quickly pointing to him and bouncing in enthusiasm, followed by the squeals of several others that wanted nothing more than to meet him in person. One by one, they started trailing in our direction, and the fact we were on a date quickly slipped Yurio’s mind as he reluctantly took selfies with each one approaching. It wouldn’t be too long, then, that the place would crawl with reporters after girls started to post that “I met Yurio at Каток!” and things of similar sorts. So, of course, they all continued to whine as he pulled away from them, the pair of us giving back the skates and trudging back out of the building. What a bust. Always famousness that gets in the way of doing public things like that, huh?

“Well...That was too bad! Where do you think we should go now, huh? Got anything in mind, Yurio?” I questioned, adding a bounce to my step as the sun came out for once and warmed a bit of the air. Only slightly, of course.

“...Hm?” he asked after several seconds, obviously having no knowledge of what I had said, and my eyes drifted over to see what had distracted him. He was on his phone. And seemed pretty focused on that. ...Who was he texting? Of course, I couldn’t just blatantly ask, because then he’d probably think I was getting jealous or something.

“I said, where do you think we should go now?” Pressing my head against his shoulder, I took the chance to lean my head a bit closer and try to get a glance at what he had had on his phone. The second I was within range to see it, the screen blackened and his phone was stuffed back into his pocket. No info that time, I still didn’t know.

“Well...Maybe we can go back to your hotel room and hang out, I don’t know,” he said with an absent-minded shrug. Some thought was in his brain, probably from who he was texting. But I didn’t disagree. By the time we had gotten a cab and back to my room, the time was rounding off at about 5:30. And he had been on his phone the entire drive home.

“You wanna watch TV?” I tried to ask, hoping it would pull his attention away from the conversation that gave him occasional flickering smiles and intense stares at the phone. But no such luck - he just shrugged and didn’t look up, nestling into the bed beside me and letting a hand fall around my shoulders.

“...Dooo you care what we watch? Because if you don’t, I’m probably just gonna watch some soap operas! And I now how much you loooove that!” He didn’t. He hated it.

“Sure, whatever,” he mumbled, letting his phone rest in his lap. In the easy to see position, I tried to angle my head so I could look at his phone. Once again, I was met with a blackened screen, but it quickly popped to life with a new notification - one that Yurio wasn’t jumping to read while I was still at his shoulder. But...I kept staring anyway, waiting.

“...Are you just very interested by how the zipper of my pants work today? Because that’s the area you keep staring at,” he bluntly asked out of the blue, dropping his phone on the nightstand and keeping his eyes focused on mine. Oh god, he really noticed me trying to look at his phone?

“....N-No,” I answered honestly, burying my face in the fabric of his shirt with an embarrassed blush. “I-I just wanted to know who you were texting! It seemed like you were really into the conversation, I just wondered who she was!” Oops. I didn’t want it to slip out that I had assumed he was chatting up some girl online.

“She?” Slowly, a grin spread onto his face during the hesitation between answers.

“Yeah, I’ve really been getting to know her lately, she seems like a really great girl. Super nice...And pretty, too, she sent me a few selfies, so I had to send one in return. Not to mention, she’s really into ice skating, so I think we’ll really get along when we meet up next weekend, probably Saturday.” I snapped up straight with my eyes wide.

“N-Next weekend? ...I-Isn’t that when our anniversary is?” I asked timidly. “I-I mean, it was the whole reason I came to Russia with you, I-I hope you didn’t forget…” As my worried words tumbled out, the grin on his face widened and a joking chuckle slipped out of his lips.

“Guess it just slipped my mind, huh? But this girl...I don’t think I’ll ever forget meeting her for the first time if it happens next Saturday, she likes all the things I like. She’s into comic books, she loves fairy tales, and best of all, we have the same taste in music. There’s just something about her I really like.” It was torture listening to him continue.

“B-But Yurio, I like all of those things!” I whimpered as I hid deeper into his shirt. “Y-You aren’t just messing around with me, right? O-Or...Are you actually gonna go on a date with her?” Although it wasn’t something commonly done of him, he burst out laughing. My cheeks flushed with red as I realized: he really was just fucking around.

“Yeah, I’m just messing,” he assured me with a kiss on the head. “I was just talking to Otabek, he got off work at 8:00 in his time zone and needed to vent for a little while. But look at you...Miss Jealousy Jealous.” That grin was right back on his face again.

“I-I wasn’t jealous about anything! Y-You would be too if I...I-I went out to a museum with Dmitry from Coffee 22 on the day of our anniversary! Wouldn’t you?” I tried to argue, throwing myself across his lap with a huff of a sigh. From where I was, I could see his face twitch from the mention of the man from before.

“...But you wouldn’t do that. Dmitry would be dead before you tried.” Try as I might, I couldn’t help from giggle when hearing him say that.

“Yeah, right...You’re way more jealous than I am,” I hummed jokingly with a kiss on the back of his hand before flipping through the channels to something we would both appreciate.


	11. Year Eleven

EXT. SPACE Camera pans over the planet Earth and zooms right into London. INT. ROSE'S BEDROOM Continue zooming into Rose's alarm clock, which reads 7:30. Rose smacks it to stop it beeping and jumps out of bed. INT. TYLER'S LIVING ROOM Rose picks up her bag, gives her mother a peck on the cheek and grabs her keys. ROSE: Bye! JACKIE: See you later! Jackie sips her tea and picks up the phone. INT. STAIRWELL Rose runs down the stairs of the block of flats where she lives. INT. LONDON STREET Rose jumps off a bus. INT. HENRICKS, SHOP FLOOR Rose carries a pile of clothes, looking rather bored. EXT. TRAFALGAR SQUARE Presumably in her lunch hour, Rose and Mickey sit next to a fountain, having a laugh, eating, teasing each other and kissing. They get up to leave. ROSE: Bye! INT. HENRICKS, SHOP FLOOR She is shown back in Henricks. LOUD SPEAKER: This is a customer announcement: The store will be closing in five minutes. Thank you. Rose is about to leave. SECURITY GUARD (hands her a package): Oi! Rose takes the package looking non- too- happy and enters a lift. INT. HENRICK'S, BASEMENT When the lift pings, she alights in the basement. ROSE: Wilson? (Goes further down the corridor). Wilson, I've got the lottery money. Wilson? (Knocks on a door that says "HP Wilson CEO"). You there? Look, I can't hang about 'cause they're closing the shop. Wilson! (To herself): Uhh, come on! There is a sudden sound further along the corridor. Rose immediately snaps her head in the direction it has come from. ROSE (CONT'D): Hello? Hello, Wilson, it's Rose. Hello? Wil... Wilson? She stops outside a fire door for a moment, and then opens it, and find herself in a room that looks as though it is used for storing shop dummies. She turns the light on and walks further into the room. ROSE (CONT'D): Wilson? Wilson? She tries another door at the side. The fire door through which she entered closes abruptly. Shocked, she runs back and shakes the handles, but they will not open. There is small sound from behind her. ROSE (CONT'D): Is that someone mucking about? (Goes back into the room). Who is it? Behind her, a dummy slowly turns its head of its own accord. Rose turns around just in time to see it step out of its alcove and towards her. She backs away slowly. ROSE (CONT'D): Heh... You got me, very funny. The dummy says nothing and does not stop advancing. Two more join it. ROSE (CONT'D): Right, I've got the joke! Who's idea was this? Was it Derek's? The dummies still advance. Another comes from behind. ROSE (CONT'D): Derek, is it you? All of the dummies are now alive. Rose backs up away and trips over a box. She quickly pulls herself up again and backs against a wall. The dummy lifts its arm to strike her. Rose screws her face up ready for the blow, when a hand grabs hers. Rose opens her eyes and snaps her head to look at the owner of the hand. A MAN, THE DOCTOR: Run! They run, just in time, through a fire exit. The dummies are in pursuit. The Doctor leads her into a lift. INT. HENRICKS, LIFT The doors close on one of the dummy's arms. The Doctor pulls it off and the doors close. ROSE: You pulled his arm off! THE DOCTOR: Yep! (Tosses it to her): Plastic. ROSE: Very clever, nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what? THE DOCTOR: Why would they be students? ROSE: I don't know... THE DOCTOR: Well, you said it! Why students? ROSE: 'Cause... to get that many people dressed up and being silly... they gotta be students. The Doctor grins. He likes her. THE DOCTOR: That makes sense! Well done. ROSE: Thanks. THE DOCTOR: They're not students. ROSE: Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's gonna call the police. THE DOCTOR: Who's Wilson? ROSE: Chief electrician. THE DOCTOR: Wilson's dead. He steps out of the lift. Rose follows him. INT. HENRICKS, CORRIDOR ROSE: That's just not funny, that's sick! THE DOCTOR: Hold on! (Pushes Rose to the side). Mind your eyes. He disables the lift with his sonic screwdriver. ROSE: I've had enough of this now! The Doctor walks off. ROSE: Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they? THE DOCTOR: They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof. Which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this. (Shows her an electronic device). So! (Opens fire exit for Rose). I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process. But don't worry about me, no. Go home, go on! Go and have your lovely beans on toast. EXT. HENRICKS Rose goes through the door. THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed. He shuts the door. Rose turns away looking slightly bemused. It opens again. THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): I'm the Doctor, by the way, what's your name? ROSE: Rose. THE DOCTOR: Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life. He shuts the door again. Rose runs. Outside, nobody knows what is going on. Rose is distracted and nearly gets herself run over by a taxi. TAXI DRIVER: Watch it! Rose proceeds to get as far away from the building as possible and looks back just in time to see the top floor blow up. She runs home - past a police box. INT. TYLER'S LIVING ROOM News 24 is on the television. Rose is sat on the sofa, watching it. REPORTER: The whole of Central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire. Earlier reports in the... The dummy's arm is lying on a chair. Jackie walks in holding a phone to her ear. JACKIE TYLER: I know, it's on the telly! It's everywhere! She's lucky to be alive! (Hands Rose a mug). Honestly, it's aged her. Skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was HER daughter! Oh and here's himself... Mickey appears in the doorway. MICKEY SMITH (to Rose): I've been phoning your mobile, you could've been dead! It's on the news and everything! I can't believe that your shop went up! He hugs her. ROSE: I'm alright, honestly, I'm fine! Don't make a fuss. MICKEY: Well, what happened? ROSE: I don't know! MICKEY: What was it though, what caused it? ROSE: I wasn't in the shop, I was outside, I didn't see anything... JACKIE (walking in): It's Debbie on the other end, she knows a man from the Mirror. Five hundred quid for an interview! ROSE: Oh that's brilliant! Give it here! She takes the phone and hangs it up. JACKIE: Well, you've gotta find some way of making money. Your jobs kaput and I'm not bailing you out. (Phone rings again, Jackie answers). Beth! She's alive! (Leaves room). I tell ya, sue for compensation! She was within seconds of death... MICKEY: What're you drinking? Tea?? No, no no, that's no good, that's no good. You're in shock, you need something stronger. ROSE: Why? MICKEY: You deserve a proper drink, you and me, we're going down the pub, my treat. How about it? ROSE (smiling): Is there a match on? MICKEY: I'm just thinking about you, babe! ROSE: There's a match on, ain't there. MICKEY: Well, that's not the point. We could catch the last five minutes. ROSE: Go on then. I'm fine, really. Go. Get rid of that... She gestures to the dummy's arm. Mickey points to his lips. Rose gives him a kiss. He pushes her back onto the chair and they laugh. He gets up to go and Rose puts a leg out to trip him up. Mickey picks up the arm and waves with it. MICKEY: Buh Bye! ROSE: Bye! Mickey pretends to strangle himself with the arm and leaves. Rose shakes her head fondly and turns her attention back to the news. REPORTER: ... fire then spread throughout the store... there is very little chance of saving the infrastructure... EXT. POWELL ESTATE Outside, Mickey tosses the arm into a bin as he walks past it. Zoom into the darkness of the bin... INT. ROSE'S BEDROOM ...and out onto the red 7:30 on Rose's alarm clock. Rose whacks it to stop it beeping and sits up. JACKIE (in background): There's no point in getting up, sweetheart. You've got no job to go to. Rose flops back on her pillow. INT. TYLER'S LIVING ROOM Rose is having breakfast, her mother is talking to her. JACKIE: There's Finches... You could try them. They've always got jobs. ROSE: Oh, great. The butchers. JACKIE: Well it might do you good! That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about getting compensation. You've had genuine shock and trauma! Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek! I know she IS Greek, but that's not the point, it's a valid claim. Rose hears a rattling and stands up. ROSE: Mum, you're such a liar, I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays! JACKIE: I did it weeks back! ROSE: No, you thought about it! Rose discovers that the screws have fallen out onto the floor. The cat flap moves violently. Rose leaps backwards, then comes back again and pokes the cat flap open gingerly. The Doctor's face is right outside it. Rose gasps and opens the door. THE DOCTOR: What're you doing here? ROSE: I live here. THE DOCTOR: Well, what do you do that for? ROSE: Because I do! And I'm only at home because someone blew up my job. The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver. THE DOCTOR: Must've got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you? (Knocks on Rose's forehead). No, bonehead. Bye, then! He makes to go, but Rose pulls him back inside. ROSE: You, inside. Right now. She shuts the door. JACKIE: Who is it? INT. JACKIE'S BEDROOM Rose pokes her head into Jackie's bedroom. ROSE: It's about last night, he's part of the inquiry. Give us 10 minutes. JACKIE: She deserves compensation. THE DOCTOR: Huh, we're talking millions. The Doctor leans against the doorframe, waiting for Rose to come back. Jackie looks at him for a moment and stands up, flirtatiously. JACKIE: I'm in my dressing gown. THE DOCTOR: Yes, you are. JACKIE: There's a strange man in my bedroom. THE DOCTOR: Yes, there is. JACKIE: Well, anything could happen. THE DOCTOR: No. The Doctor walks off. Jackie pulls a face at his back. INT. TYLER'S LIVING ROOM ROSE: Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee? THE DOCTOR: Might as well, thanks! Just milk. Rose goes into the kitchen and starts making coffee. INT. TYLER'S KITCHEN ROSE: We should go to the police. Seriously. Both of us. INT. TYLER'S LIVING ROOM The Doctor picks up a gossip magazine. THE DOCTOR: That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien. INT. TYLER'S KITCHEN ROSE: I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong. INT. TYLER'S LIVING ROOM The Doctor picks up a book and flicks through it. THE DOCTOR: Sad ending. INT. TYLER'S KITCHEN ROSE: They said on the news they'd found a body. INT. TYLER'S LIVING ROOM The Doctor picks up an envelope and reads it. THE DOCTOR: Rose Tyler. (Looks in mirror). Ahh, could've been worse! (Prods his large ears). Look at me' ears. INT. TYLER'S KITCHEN ROSE: All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke. INT. TYLER'S LIVING ROOM The Doctor shuffles a pack of cards. THE DOCTOR: Luck be a lady! INT. TYLER'S KITCHEN ROSE: Well anyway if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying. INT. TYLER'S LIVING ROOM The Doctor shuffles the cards again and manages to make them all go flying. INT. TYLER'S KITCHEN ROSE (CONT'D): I want you to explain everything. INT. TYLER'S LIVING ROOM THE DOCTOR (of the cards): Maybe not. (Hears scuffling from behind sofa). What's that then? You got a cat? INT. TYLER'S KITCHEN ROSE: No... INT. TYLER'S LIVING ROOM The Doctor leans behind the sofa and the dummy's arm leaps out and grabs him by the neck. ROSE (CONT'D) (wandering in with coffee): We did have, but there's these strays, they come in off the estate... Behind her, the Doctor is being strangled viciously by the hand while he tries vainly to fight it off. She does not quite seem to register that the Doctor is being harassed by a rubber hand. ROSE (CONT'D): I told Mickey to chuck that out... (She puts the coffee down on the table). Honestly, give a man a plastic hand... anyway, I don't even know your name, Doctor... what was it? The Doctor throws the hand off and it flies across the room attaching itself to Rose's face. She screams and the Doctor leaps up and tries to pull it off. INT. JACKIE'S BEDROOM Jackie is drying her hair, completely oblivious. INT. TYLER'S LIVING ROOM The Doctor and Rose crash onto the coffee table, breaking it, and roll onto the floor. The Doctor pushes her back onto the sofa and gets out his sonic screwdriver, disabling the hand. THE DOCTOR: It's alright, I've stopped it. There you go, you see? (Tosses it to her). 'Armless. ROSE: Do you think? She uses it to whack him on the shoulder. THE DOCTOR: Ow! INT. STAIRWELL The Doctor is running down the stairs, Rose hot on his tail. ROSE: Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off. THE DOCTOR: Yes I can. Here I am, this is me, swanning off. See ya! ROSE: That arm was moving, it tried to kill me! THE DOCTOR: Ten out of ten for observation. ROSE: You can't just walk away, that's not fair! You've got to tell me what's going on. THE DOCTOR: No I don't. They reach the bottom of the stairs, go through the doors. EXT. POWELL ESTATE ROSE: Alright then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking. THE DOCTOR: Is that supposed to sound tough? ROSE: Sort of. THE DOCTOR: Doesn't work. ROSE: Who are you? THE DOCTOR: I told you! The Doctor. ROSE: Yeah. But Doctor what? THE DOCTOR: Just the Doctor. ROSE: The Doctor. THE DOCTOR: Hello! ROSE: Is that supposed to sound impressive? THE DOCTOR: Sort of. ROSE: Come on. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police? THE DOCTOR: No. I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home. ROSE: But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me? THE DOCTOR: Oh! Suddenly the entire world revolves around you! You were just an accident, you got in the way, that's all. ROSE: It tried to kill me! THE DOCTOR: It was after me, not you! Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered it. Almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down... the only reason it fixed on you is that you met me. ROSE: So, what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you. THE DOCTOR: Sort of, yeah. ROSE: You're full of it! THE DOCTOR: Sort of, yeah. ROSE: But, all this plastic stuff, who else knows about it? THE DOCTOR: No one. ROSE: What, you're on your own? THE DOCTOR: Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly! When all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on! Rose takes the arm off him. ROSE: Okay, start from the beginning. EXT. ROAD ROSE: If you're gonna go with this living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do... how did you kill it? THE DOCTOR: The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead. ROSE: So that's radio control? THE DOCTOR: Thought control. (Silence) Are you alright? ROSE: Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then? THE DOCTOR: Long story. ROSE: But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies... what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops? They laugh. THE DOCTOR: No. ROSE: I know. THE DOCTOR: It's not a price war. (Laugh again. Suddenly serious). They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me? ROSE: No. THE DOCTOR: But you're still listening. She stops. The Doctor walks on. ROSE: Really though, Doctor. Tell me. Who are you? THE DOCTOR (stops): Do you know like we were saying? About the Earth revolving? (Walks back to her). It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it. (Takes her hand). The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at sixty-seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go... (Lets go of her hand). That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler. (Takes the arm, waves it in her face). Go home. He walks away. Rose watches his retreating back and then starts to walk herself. The Doctor steps into a police box. Rose hears the sound of the TARDIS departing. She runs back as fast as she can. The police box is gone. She shields her eyes from the sun, looks around her, then walks away again. INT. MICKEY'S FLAT Mickey lets Rose in. MICKEY: Yahey, there's my woman! (Slaps her bum). Kit off! ROSE: Shut up. (He gives her a kiss). Mwah! MICKEY: Coffee? ROSE: Yeah, only if you wash the mug. And I don't mean rinse, I mean wash. Can I use your computer? MICKEY: Yeah. Any excuse to get in the bedroom. Mickey goes into the kitchen. Rose closes the door of his bedroom behind her. MICKEY: Don't read my emails! INT. MICKEY'S BEDROOM Rose turns on the computer and types "Doctor" into a search engine. No relevant results are found. She types in "Doctor Living Plastic". Still nothing. She types "Doctor Blue Box". The first result reads "Doctor Who - do you know this man? Contact Clive here..." She clicks on it and a webpage with a blurry photograph of the Doctor and the words "Have you seen this man? Contact Clive" are presented to her. She clicks "Contact Clive". EXT. CLIVE'S HOUSE Mickey and Rose are sitting in the car. ROSE: You're not coming in! He's safe, he's got a wife and kids. MICKEY: Yeah but who told you that? He did. That's exactly what an Internet lunatic murderer would say. Rose gets out of the car anyway, grinning. Mickey doesn't look too happy, and gives a man putting out his rubbish the evils. Rose knocks on the door of a house and it is answered by a boy of about 11. ROSE: Uh, hello, I've come to see Clive? We've been emailing. CLIVE'S SON: Dad! It's one of your nutters! Clive appears. CLIVE: Sorry. Hello. You must be Rose. I'm Clive. Obviously! ROSE: I better tell you now, my boyfriend's waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill me! They laugh. CLIVE: No, good point. No murders. He waves to Mickey who nods, still distrustful. CAROLINE: Who is it? CLIVE: Oh it's something to do with the Doctor! She's been reading the website. Please come through, I'm in the shed. Clive's wife, Caroline, comes down the stairs carrying a washing basket. CAROLINE: She? She read a website about the Doctor? She's a she? She smiles ironically and shuts the door. Mickey looks suspicious. INT. CLIVE'S SHED Clive is showing Rose around the shed, which is a sort of shrine to the Doctor. CLIVE: A lot of this stuff's quite sensitive, I couldn't just send it to you. People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough - keep a lively mind - this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspiracy theories. Even ghost stories. No first name, no last name. Just "The Doctor". Always The Doctor. And the title seems to have been passed down from father to son, it appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor there, isn't it? He points to a photo of the Doctor on a computer screen behind them. ROSE: Yeah. CLIVE: I tracked it down to the Washington public archive last year. The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original... He shows Rose some photographs of the Doctor standing in a crowd at the time and place of the assassination of JFK. CLIVE: November the 22nd, 1963. The assassination of President Kennedy. ROSE: Must be his father... CLIVE: Going further back... April 1912. (Brings over a photo album). This is a photo of the Daniels family, Southampton. And friend. (Points to the Doctor, standing with them). This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World. On the Titanic. And for some unknown reason, they cancelled the trip and survived. And... (Shows her a sketch). 1883. Another Doctor. And look - the same lineage. He's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded. The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He has a storm in his wake. And he has one constant companion. ROSE: Who's that? CLIVE: Death. EXT. CLIVE'S HOUSE Mickey is still waiting outside in his car. He looks around as a bin starts to shuffle its way towards him. INT. CLIVE'S SHED CLIVE (CONT'D): If the Doctor's back... if you've seen him, Rose... then one thing's for certain, we're all in danger. EXT. CLIVE'S HOUSE Mickey looks at the bin again, but it is stationary. A few seconds later, it starts moving again. He gets out of the car and walks to the bin, looking around it to see what is moving it. Seeing nothing, he places both hands on the lid and opens it dramatically. MICKEY: Come on then! The bin is empty. INT. CLIVE'S SHED CLIVE: If he's singled you out... If the Doctor's making house calls... then God help you. EXT. CLIVE'S HOUSE Mickey shuts the bin, confused. He tries to walk away but his hands are stuck to the bin. When he tries to pull away, the bin stretches and won't let him. Eventually, the bin opens its lid and pulls him in backwards, shutting with a satisfied burp. INT. CLIVE'S SHED ROSE: Who is he? Who do you think he is? CLIVE: I think he's the same man. I think he's immortal. I think he's an alien from another world. EXT. CLIVE'S HOUSE Rose comes back to the car, talking before she's even got in. ROSE: Alright! He's a nutter! Off his head! COMPLETE online conspiracy freak. You win! Oof. She gets into the car. The person sitting at the wheel is obviously not Mickey, but a plastic replica of him. Rose seems not to notice. ROSE: What're we going to do tonight? I fancy a pizza. MICKEY: Pizzaaa! P-p-p-pizza! ROSE: ...or a Chinese... MICKEY: Pizza! They drive off in a wobbly line. INT. RESTAURANT Rose and Mickey sit at a table for two in a restaurant. ROSE: Do you think I should try the hospital? Suki said they had a few jobs going in the canteen. That's it then... dishing out chips... I could do A Levels... "Mickey" stares at her, grinning. ROSE (CONT'D): I dunno. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I only left school because of him, and look where he ended up. What do you think? PLASTIC MICKEY: So, where did you meet this Doctor? ROSE: I'm sorry, wasn't I talking about me for a second? PLASTIC MICKEY: Because, I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Is he something to do with that? ROSE: No... PLASTIC MICKEY: Come on. ROSE: Sort of. PLASTIC MICKEY: What was he doing there? ROSE: I'm not going on about him, Mickey, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft but... I don't think he's safe. I think he's dangerous. PLASTIC MICKEY: But you can trust me sweetheart! (In quick succession). Babe, sugar, darling, sugar. Rose looks confused. PLASTIC MICKEY (CONT'D): You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really wanna do, sweetheart, babe, sugar, sweetheart. ROSE: What're you doing that for? A Waiter approaches the table. WAITER: Your champagne. PLASTIC MICKEY: We didn't order any champagne. (Grabs Rose's hand). Where's the Doctor? The Waiter has simply moved to the other side of the table and holds the bottle out to Rose. WAITER: Ma'am. Your champagne. ROSE: It's not ours... Mickey, what is it? What's wrong? MICKEY: I need to find out how much you know, so where is he? WAITER: Doesn't anybody want this champagne? Plastic Mickey, exasperated, raises his eyes to the waiter for the first time. PLASTIC MICKEY: Look, we didn't order i... (The Waiter is in fact the Doctor). Ah. Gotcha. The Doctor shakes the bottle. THE DOCTOR: Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house! The cork pops out and hits Mickey squarely on the forehead. His forehead absorbs the cork and he spits it out of his mouth. It is finally revealed to Rose that Mickey has in fact been replaced with an Auton. PLASTIC MICKEY: Anyway. (His hands turn into clubs and he smashes the table in. Rose screams and runs out of the way. The Doctor grabs the Auton's head and pulls it off). Don't think that's gonna stop me. A couple at a nearby table scream, but the Doctor grins. Rose presses the fire bell. ROSE: Everyone out! Out now! Everyone runs for the exit. The Auton stays inside, blindly smashing tables with his club-hands. ROSE (CONT'D): Get out! Get out! Get out! Rose and the Doctor run through the kitchen and out of a back exit. EXT. BACK YARD With the Auton in hot pursuit. The Doctor locks a metal door with his sonic screwdriver while Rose tries desperately to find an escape out of the yard they are in. She bangs desperately at some locked gates. ROSE: Open the gate! Use that tube thing, come on! THE DOCTOR: What, this? This is a sonic screwdriver. ROSE: Use it! THE DOCTOR: Nah. Tell ya what, let's go in here. He approaches a police box in the middle of the yard and unlocks it. The Auton is beginning to make dents in the door from the other side. Rose runs to look at it. ROSE: We can't hide inside a wooden box! (Runs to the gate and rattles the chains). It's gonna get us! Doctor! She runs into the police box. INT. TARDIS Rose slams the door behind her, takes a few steps in, looks around, then runs straight back out again. EXT. BACK YARD She walks once around the police box and arrives back at the front again. The Auton finally makes a hole in the door, so she runs back into the police box. INT. TARDIS ROSE: It's gonna follow us! THE DOCTOR: The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute. Rose stands trembling near the door of the TARDIS, looking around at how huge it is compared with the outside. The Doctor is wiring up the head of the Auton. THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): You see, the arm is too simple, but the head's perfect. Rose still looks overwhelmed. THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right. (Turns to Rose, gives her his full attention). Where do you want to start? ROSE: Um... the inside's bigger than the outside? THE DOCTOR: Yes. ROSE: It's alien. THE DOCTOR: Yup. ROSE: Are you alien? THE DOCTOR: Yes. (Rose stares). Is that alright? ROSE (quickly): Yeah. THE DOCTOR: It's called the TARDIS, this thing. T-A-R-D-I-S, that's Time And Relative Dimension In Space. (A small sob from Rose). That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us. ROSE: Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead? THE DOCTOR: Oh... didn't think of that. ROSE: He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head.They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?! THE DOCTOR: Melt? (Turns around in time to see "Mickey's head melting with a bubbling noise). Oh, no, no, no, no, no, NO! He starts running frantically around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers. ROSE: What're you doing?! THE DOCTOR: Reviving the signal, it's fading! Wait I've got it... (Looks at screen). No, No, No, No, No, No, NO! (The TARDIS shakes as the engines move). Almost there! Almost there! Here we go! The engines stop and the Doctor runs out the the TARDIS doors without another word. ROSE: You can't go out there, it's not safe! She follows him outside. EXT. THAMES EMBANKMENT, OPPOSITE LONDON EYE THE DOCTOR: I lost the signal, I got so close. Rose hops out of the TARDIS, looking confused again. ROSE: We've moved! Does it fly? THE DOCTOR: Disappears there, reappears here, you wouldn't understand. ROSE: But if we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose. THE DOCTOR: It melted with the head, are you going to witter on all night? ROSE: I'll have to tell his mother... The Doctor looks at her questioningly. ROSE: Mickey! I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again! The Doctor rolls his eyes, unconcerned. ROSE: You were right, you ARE alien. She turns to walk away. THE DOCTOR: Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey... ROSE: Yeah, he's not a kid. THE DOCTOR: It's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, alright? ROSE: Alright! THE DOCTOR: Yes! It is! Rose shakes her head disbelievingly. ROSE: If you are an alien, then how comes you sound like you're from the North? THE DOCTOR: Lots of planets have a North. He folds his arms indignantly and looks away. ROSE: What's a police public call box? THE DOCTOR: It's a telephone box from the 1950s. (Pats the TARDIS fondly, grinning). It's a disguise. Rose smiles and shakes her head. ROSE: Okay. And this living plastic, what's it got against us? THE DOCTOR: Nothing, it loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air... perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth... dinner! ROSE: Any way of stopping it? Grinning, the Doctor produces a tube of blue liquid from his jacket. THE DOCTOR: Anti-plastic! ROSE: Anti-plastic... THE DOCTOR: Anti-plastic! But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small? ROSE: Hold on... hide what? THE DOCTOR: The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal. ROSE: What's it look like? THE DOCTOR: Like a transmitter. Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London. He paces around, agitated, looking around for a clue. THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): A huge circular metal structure... like a dish... He stands facing Rose, his back to the railings of the bridge. Behind him, the London Eye looms 450 foot above them, but he doesn't seem to register. THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): ...like a wheel. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible. Rose considers the Eye behind him. THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): What? Rose nods towards the Eye. The Doctor turns around, then back to her, completely nonplussed. THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): What? Rose shakes her head, looking at the Eye still. He turns around but still fails to make the connection. THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): What is it? What? Rose simply carries on staring at it. The Doctor turns around again and finally, it clicks. THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Oh... fantastic! He grins inanely and runs off. EXT. LONDON BRIDGE Hand in hand, the Doctor and Rose run across London Bridge towards the Eye. EXT. LONDON EYE They come to a halt at the foot of the Eye. THE DOCTOR: Think of it. Plastic, all over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables... ROSE: The breast implants... THE DOCTOR: Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath. Rose runs off and finds the entrance to a manhole at the foot of the wall she is looking over. ROSE: What about down here? The Doctor runs to join her. THE DOCTOR: Looks good to me. They run down the stairs to the manhole. The Doctor takes the lid off it, and red light and smoke pours out. They both climb down the ladder underground. INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE The Doctor opens the door to another chamber and they go down some steps. The Doctor points to a huge, orange, wobbling mass in the middle of the chamber. THE DOCTOR: The Nestene Consciousness, that's it, inside the vat. A living, plastic creature. ROSE: Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go. THE DOCTOR: I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance. They go down some more steps. The Doctor leans over the railings and addresses the Consciouness. THE DOCTOR: I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract. According to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation. The Consciouness flobbles around a bit. THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Thank you. That I might have permission to approach. Meanwhile, as Rose paces around in the background, she spots Mickey and runs to him. The Doctor rolls his eyes. ROSE: Oh, my God! Mickey! It's okay! It's alright! She squats down next to him. MICKEY: That thing down there, the liquid, Rose, it can talk! ROSE: You're stinking! Doctor, they kept him alive! THE DOCTOR: Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy. ROSE: You knew that and you never said? THE DOCTOR: Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you? Rose helps Mickey to his feet. The Doctor approaches the Consciousness. THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warped, shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off? The plastic globbers in what appears to be a negative manner. THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Oh don't give me that, it's an invasion! Plain and simple! Don't talk about constitutional rights! The plastic rears what would appear to be its head angrily. THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): I... am... talking! This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf - please, just go. Two Autons approach the Doctor from behind. ROSE: Doctor! The Autons grab him. One of them takes the anti-plastic out of his jacket pocket. THE DOCTOR: That was just insurance! I wasn't going to USE it. The plastic globbers angrily. THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not... what do you mean? Doors above him open to reveal the TARDIS. THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): Oh, oh no, honestly, no! Yes, that's my ship. The plastic roars. THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault! I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them! ROSE: What's it doing?! THE DOCTOR: It's the TARDIS! The Nestene has identified its superior technology. It's terrified! It's going to the final base. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it! Now! Rose dials a number on her mobile. ROSE: Mum?! EXT. TOWN CENTRE Jackie is going down the steps of a police station. JACKIE: Oh, there you are, I was just gonna phone. You can get compensation. I said so. I've got this document thing off the police - don't thank me! INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE ROSE: Where are you, mum? EXT. TOWN CENTRE JACKIE: I'm in town! INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE ROSE: Go home! Just go home, right now! EXT. TOWN CENTRE JACKIE: Darling, you're breaking up, look, I'm just going to do a bit of late night shopping. I'll see you later. Tara! She hangs up. INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE ROSE: Mum?! Mum! EXT. TOWN CENTRE Jackie heads into the Queens Arcade shopping centre. INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE The Consciousness sends out a signal. THE DOCTOR: It's the activation signal! It's transmitting! EXT. LONDON EYE The electric blue signal shoots around the Eye. INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE ROSE: The end of the world... EXT. LONDON EYE The activation signal transmits from the London Eye. INT. QUEEN'S ARCADE Clive is in the shopping centre, talking to his wife. CLIVE: There's no point creating a spreadsheet if you're going to spend summer money in winter months. Caroline gasps as she walks past a shop window and the dummy taps the glass. CAROLINE: Oh my God! I thought they were dummies! I nearly had a heart-attack! They look around and all the dummies are doing the same. Clive's wife smiles appreciatively... until they punch their way through the glass and step out of the windows. Jackie is coming down an escalator and looks in disbelief at the dummies walking around. CLIVE: It's true. Everything I read, all the stories! It's all true! A dummy turns towards him. Its hand comes off and reveals a gun, which shoots him. Clive's wife and son scream. INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE The Doctor is still being held hostage. THE DOCTOR: Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run! Part of the ceiling falls in. ROSE: The stairs have gone! Rose and Mickey try desperately to get into the TARDIS. ROSE (CONT'D): I haven't got the key! MICKEY: We're gonna die! INT. QUEEN'S ARCADE The shopping centre is in chaos. Jackie stands at the bottom of the escalator looking confused for a few seconds, then screams and runs, dropping her shopping bag. INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE Mickey and Rose are still cowering at the door of the TARDIS. EXT. STREET Outside, Jackie finds that there is just as much chaos outside the shopping centre as there is inside. An army of dummies come out of the doors. Jackie runs down the road and ducks behind a car outside a wedding shop. The dummies in the window punch through the glass. Jackie screams. INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE Rose watches the Doctor struggle to get to the anti-plastic, then seems to reach some kind of decision. She stands up. MICKEY: Just leave him! EXT. STREET The wedding dummies advance dangerously on Jackie. All three hold their arms out ready to shoot. INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE Rose takes action. MICKEY (CONT'D): There's nothing you can do! Rose picks up an axe. ROSE: I've got no A Levels. EXT. STREET The dummies raise their guns. INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE ROSE (CONT'D): No job... EXT. STREET The hands open to reveal the space where the bullets can be released. INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE ROSE (CONT'D): No future. EXT. STREET Jackie cowers. Rose hacks at a chain on the wall, trying to release it. INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE ROSE (CONT'D): But I tell you what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team. The chain comes loose and Rose grabs onto it. ROSE (CONT'D): I got the bronze! Rose swings across the gap over the Consciousness. She kicks the Autons holding the Doctor hostage into the Nestene, anti-plastic and all. The Consciousness starts to writhe and scream. Rose lands safely in the Doctor's arms at the other side of the gap. THE DOCTOR: Now we're in trouble. The Consciousness starts to explode as Rose and the Doctor run off. The signal from the Eye is cut off. EXT. STREET The Autons in the high street that were previously attacking people, stop, and start to twitch as if they are doing some kind of dance. Jackie uncovers her eyes warily. INT. UNDERNEATH LONDON EYE Rose, the Doctor and Mickey all manage to reach the TARDIS. Rose grins at the Consciousness before she goes in and closes the door, as it starts to die. Just before the whole chamber goes up in flames, the TARDIS disappears. EXT. STREET The dummies all fall to the ground, twitching at first, but dead. EXT. ALLEYWAY Mickey runs backwards out of the TARDIS and falls over, looking terrified. He backs against a wall. Rose, however, steps out and rings her mother on her mobile. EXT. STREET JACKIE (answers phone): Rose! Rose! Don't go out of the house, it's not safe! EXT. ALLEYWAY Rose laughs in relief to hear Jackie's voice. EXT. STREET JACKIE (CONT'D): There were all of these things! And they were shooting! And they... EXT. ALLEYWAY Satisfied that Jackie is alive, Rose hangs up on her, smiling to herself. EXT. STREET JACKIE (CONT'D): Hello? Hello? EXT. ALLEYWAY Rose runs over to Mickey. ROSE: A fat lot of good you were! Mickey whimpers. The Doctor stands in the doorway of the TARDIS. THE DOCTOR: Nestene Consciousness? (Clicks fingers). Easy. ROSE (teasingly): You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me. THE DOCTOR: Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then! I'll be off! Unless, uh... I don't know... you could come with me. Rose looks at him and puts her hands in her pockets. THE DOCTOR (CONT'D): This box isn't just a London hopper, you know, it goes anywhere in the universe free of charge. MICKEY: Don't! He's an alien! He's a thing! THE DOCTOR: He's NOT invited. What do you think? You could stay here and fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go, uh... anywhere. ROSE: Is it always this dangerous? THE DOCTOR (nods): Yeah. Mickey puts his arms around Rose's legs like a little child. ROSE: Yeah, I can't... I've um... gotta go and find my mum and um... someone's gotta look after this stupid lump... (Small laugh, pats Mickey on the back). So... THE DOCTOR: Okay. See you around. Rose looks at him intensely, as if she still hasn't really made up her mind. The Doctor does not take his eyes off her, but closes the door. Rose looks at the closed door. The engines of the TARDIS rev up, and it slowly disappears. Rose stares at the space where it was, lost in thought. ROSE: Come on, let's go. Mickey is in absolute shock, staring at the empty space where the TARDIS stood. ROSE (CONT'D): C'mon... come on... She helps him to his feet and they begin to walk away. However, the sound of the engines is heard again. Rose and Mickey spin around. The TARDIS reappears. The Doctor pops his head out. THE DOCTOR: By the way... Did I mention, it also travels in time? He grins and goes back in, leaving the door ajar. Rose turns to Mickey. ROSE: Thanks. MICKEY: Thanks for what? ROSE: Exactly. She kisses his cheek and runs into the TARDIS with a broad smile on her face. END


	12. Year Twelve

Follow Doctor Who Transcript F.D. » Transcripts » D » Doctor Who Editor: Trialia Print view 07x05 - The Angels Take Manhatten 07x05 - The Angels Take Manhatten10/01/12 04:31 INT. ??? Someone types away on an old-fashioned typewriter as a MAN speaks in film noir style with a New York accent. MAN: (V.O.) New York, the city of a million stories. Half of them are true. The other half? Just haven't happened yet. EXT. NEW YORK CITY, NIGHT We see a number of statues throughout Manhattan as thunder sounds. As the rain starts, we see a statue of a mother and child in a park across from a row of fine houses. MAN: (V.O.) Statues, the man said. Living statues that moved in the dark. INT. GRAYLE MANSION, STUDY, NIGHT GRAYLE: So, will you take the case, Mr. Garner? (throws a packet of money on the desk) GARNER: Sure. Why not? GRAYLE: Because you don't believe me. GARNER: For $25 a day, plus expenses, I'll believe any damn thing you like. GRAYLE: But you don't believe that statues can move. (chuckles) And you're right, Mr. Garner, they can't. Of course they can't. (looks out the window at the statue) When you're looking. GARNER: Goodnight, Mr. Grayle. GARNER takes the money from the desk and heads for the door, putting on his fedora as he does. He is followed out by one of GRAYLE'S men. GRAYLE looks out the window and watches GARNER as he crosses the street to his car. He closes the curtain, takes a few steps, then turns back and looks out. The woman part of the statue is missing. INT. ??? The typewriter is superimposed over EXT. NEW YORK CITY, NIGHT GARNER drives to the address GRAYLE gave him. GARNER: (V.O.) The address Grayle gave me was an apartment block near Battery Park. (gets out of the car) He said it where the statues lived. I asked him why he didn't go look himself. He didn't answer. Grayle was the scariest guy I knew. If something scared him, I kind of wanted to shake its hand. GARNER walks up to the building. A sign on its roof declares it to be Winter Quay. He pauses at the bottom of the entrance stairs and looks at a window where an old woman is sitting, looking back out. In another window, a young girl covers her face with her hands, looks out then covers her face again. To the right of the stairs is a life-size statue of an angel, its face covered with its hands. GARNER walks up the stairs and the heavy front doors open on their own. GARNER cautiously enters the building. Behind him, the angel statue has its mouth open, showing pointed teeth. INT. WINTER QUAY, FOYER, NIGHT GARNER walks forward towards the lift. GARNER: Hello? Hello?! The lift comes down on its own and the doors slide open. He enters the lift. Over his shoulder we see an angel, hands over its face. The lift rises. GARNER: What the...? INT. WINTER QUAY, 7TH FLOOR HALL, NIGHT GARNER exits the lift. The floorboards creak as he walks down the hall examining the doors and nameplates. He stops at 702 and peers at the name "S. GARNER". INT. WINTER QUAY, ROOM 702, NIGHT GARNER slowly opens the door and knocks. GARNER: Hello? Anyone home? GARNER walks down the short hallway and fingers a fedora and jacket draped on a mirror. An open, worn wallet on the side table catches his attention. He slides out a card that bears his photo and name. It's his PI license. He reaches into his coat pocket, pulls out his wallet and his license. A moan from an inner room gets his attention. GARNER: Hello. GARNER knocks on the door and pushes it open. It opens into a dimly lit bedroom where there is an old man in the bed. GARNER: Who are you?! OLD MAN: They're coming for you. They're going to send you back. GARNER: Who's coming? Back where? OLD MAN: In time. Back in time. I'm you. (reaches out a hand) I'm...you. The OLD MAN falls back against the pillow. GARNER walks out of the apartment and into the hall. He looks to the right and sees an angel. He looks to his right and sees another angel in the lift as it arrives on the floor. GARNER looks back to the first angel that is now closer. He turns to the second that is also closer. He pulls out his gun and backs out through the door to the stairs. He starts down the stairs but stops when he sees two angels, arms out, teeth bared. He runs upstairs [intercut with typewriter]. He steps out onto the roof and we hear crashing footsteps that shake the ground. He slowly turns around and looks up in awe. GARNER: You got to be kidding me. Standing taller than the building is the Statue of Liberty, teeth bared. Matt Smith Karen Gillan Arthur Darvill DOCTOR WHO "The Angels Take Manhattan" By Steven Moffat PRODUCER Marcus Wilson DIRECTOR Nick Hurran EXT. NEW YORK CITY, DAY We have a montage of New York [Brooklyn Bridge, East River Ferry, busy Manhattan streets and even statues and Times Square] as we hear Sting's "Englishman in New York". The Doctor's voice takes over. DOCTOR: (V.O.) New York growled at my window, but I was ready for it. My stocking seams were straight, my lipstick was combat-ready, EXT. NEW YORK CITY, CENTRAL PARK, DAY The DOCTOR is reading a book as AMY reads a newspaper while sitting on a large rock. RORY lies on the ground, soaking up the sun. A picnic basket is on the ground beside them. AMY is wearing glasses. DOCTOR: (reading aloud) "…and I was packing cleavage that could fell an ox at 20 feet." AMY: Doctor, you're doing it again. DOCTOR: (over his shoulder) I'm reading! AMY: Out loud. Please, could you not? DOCTOR: (turns around and glares at her) There's something different about you, isn't there? RORY: What's the book? DOCTOR: "Melody Malone." She's a private detective in old-town New York. AMY: (sarcastically) She's got ice in her heart and a kiss on her lips and a vulnerable side she keeps well-hidden. DOCTOR: Oh, you've read it. AMY: No, you read it. Aloud. And then went "Yowzah." RORY: (sits up) You know, only you could fancy someone in a book. DOCTOR: I'm just reading. I just like the cover. AMY: (turns around quickly) Ooh! Can we see the cover?(leans over his shoulder) DOCTOR: No. No. I'm busy. It's your hair. (sniffs her) Is it your hair? AMY: Oh, shut up. It's the glasses. I'm wearing reading glasses now. On my nose. See? There you go. DOCTOR: I don't like them. They make your eyes look all liney. (lifts up the glasses and stares at her before looking away) No, actually. Sorry. (drops the glasses) They're fine. Carry on. RORY: O-kay. (stands) I'm going to go and get us some more coffee. Who wants more coffee? Me too! I'll go! (turns to leave) AMY: Rory. (RORY stops) Do I have noticeable lines on my eyes now? DOCTOR: Yes. RORY: No. AMY: You didn't look. RORY: (turns around) I noticed them earlier. Didn't notice them. I specifically remember not noticing them. AMY: You walk among fire pits, centurion. RORY: Do I have to come over there? (walks over to AMY) AMY: You can, if you like. RORY: Well, we have company. (squats) AMY: I'll get a babysitter. RORY and AMY kiss. DOCTOR: Oh! Do you know, it is so humiliating when you do that. (reads) RORY: Coffee? AMY: Coffee. (giggles) RORY leaves. DOCTOR: Can I have a go? (takes AMY'S glasses and puts them on) Oh! (holds the book out then brings it close) Actually, that is much better. That is exciting. AMY: Read to me. DOCTOR: I thought you didn't like my reading aloud. AMY: Shut up and read me a story. Just don't go "Yowzah!" They sit back-to-back and laugh. DOCTOR: (rips out the last page) Ah! AMY: Why did you do that? DOCTOR: Oh, I always rip out the last page of a book. Then it doesn't have to end. I hate endings. (puts the page in the basket and continues to read aloud) "As I crossed the street, I saw the thin guy, but he didn't see me." EXT. NEW YORK CITY, STREET, DAY RORY crosses the busy street as he holds three cups of coffee. DOCTOR: (V.O.) "I guess that's how it began." EXT. NEW YORK CITY, CENTRAL PARK, DAY RORY enters the park at the corner of Central Park South and Fifth Avenue, by the Plaza Hotel. He crosses through the park and arrives by the Bethesda Fountain. On the base of the fountain are cherubs. He walks past the fountain towards the underpass. There is the sound of childish giggling and scampering. RORY turns around. He doesn't see the face of one of the cherubs has its mouth open, showing its teeth. He turns back and continues through the underpass. The cupid is gone from the fountain. In the underpass, RORY hears more giggling and scampering. He turns but sees nothing. DOCTOR: (V.O.) "I followed the skinny guy for two more blocks before he turned…" On the Bow Bridge, not far from where RORY is, the DOCTOR is reading from the book as AMY plays Pooh Sticks. DOCTOR: "…and I could ask exactly what he was doing here. He looked a little scared, so I gave him my best smile and my bluest eyes." AMY: And beware of the "yowzah." Do not, at this point, yowz. The DOCTOR jumps down from the railing, intrigued by something in the book. AMY: (runs over to the DOCTOR) Doctor? What did the skinny guy say? DOCTOR: "He said, ‘I just went to get coffees for the Doctor and Amy. Hello, River'." EXT. NEW YORK CITY, STREET, NIGHT RIVER is dressed as a private eye, complete with trench coat and fedora. RIVER: (lifts head) Hello, Dad. RORY: Where am I? How the hell did I get here? RIVER: I haven't the faintest idea. (a figure crosses behind RORY) But you'll probably want to put your hands up. RORY turns around and sees a man aiming a gun at him. He drops the coffee and raises his hands. Another MAN appears behind RIVER. MAN: Melody Malone? RORY: (over his shoulder) You're Melody?! A car brakes to a halt between RORY and RIVER. MAN: Get in. EXT. NEW YORK CITY, TIMES SQUARE, DAY AMY and the DOCTOR cross Broadway. AMY: What's River doing in a book? What's Rory doing in a book? DOCTOR: He went to get coffee. Pay attention. AMY: He went to get coffee and turned up in a book. How does that work? EXT. NEW YORK CITY, EAST RIVER, DAY The DOCTOR and AMY walk along the bank of the East River by the Brooklyn Bridge towards the TARDIS. DOCTOR: I don't know! We're in New York! INT. CAR, BACK SEAT, NIGHT RORY and RIVER get into the car. RORY: What is going on? INT. TARDIS The DOCTOR sets the controls. AMY: Where did you get this book? DOCTOR: It was in my jacket. AMY: How did it get there? DOCTOR: How does anything get there? I've given up asking. Date. Date. Does she mention a date? When is this happening? AMY: (flips through book) Yes, hang on. Uh -- ooh! April 3, 1938. EXT. NEW YORK CITY, STREET, NIGHT The car drives through the streets. INT. CAR, BACK SEAT, NIGHT RIVER: You didn't come here in the TARDIS, obviously. RORY: Why? RIVER: You couldn't have. INT. TARDIS AMY is reading from the book. DOCTOR: (appears over AMY'S shoulder) Couldn't have? AMY gasps. DOCTOR: What does she mean, "couldn't have"? INT. CAR, BACK SEAT, NIGHT The car passes Grand Central Station. RIVER: This city's full of time distortions. Be impossible to land the TARDIS here. Like trying to land a plane in a blizzard. Even I couldn't do it. INT. TARDIS DOCTOR: Even who couldn't do it?! AMY: Don't you two fall out. She's only in a book. DOCTOR: Ha ha. 1938. Easy one. The DOCTOR flips the control to set the TARDIS in motion but it sparks and rocks, throwing AMY and the DOCTOR to the rails. EXT. NEW YORK CITY, DAY The TARDIS tries to materialize in the air near the Brooklyn Bridge but is forced back. INT. TARDIS Inside the TARDIS, an alarm sounds and a warning appears on the monitor before it comes to a stop. AMY: What was that? DOCTOR: 1938. We just bounced off it. INT. CAR, BACK SEAT, NIGHT RORY: Well, how did you get here? RIVER: Vortex Manipulator. (shows her wrist) Less bulky than a TARDIS. A motorbike through traffic. You? RORY: I'm... not sure. EXT. GRAYLE MANSION, NIGHT The car pulls into a gated courtyard. Lined along the roof are angels. EXT. NEW YORK CITY, CEMETARY, DAY The TARDIS has materialized in the middle of a cemetery with the Empire State Building in the distance. AMY: The Weeping Angels. DOCTOR: It makes sense. AMY: It makes what? DOCTOR: That's what happened to Rory. That's what the Angels do. It's their preferred form of attack. They zap you back in time, let you live to death. The DOCTOR uses a fire extinguisher on the TARDIS as AMY looks through the novel. AMY: Well, we've got a time machine. We can just go and get him. DOCTOR: Well, tried that, if you've noticed, and we are back where we started, in 2012! AMY: We didn't start in a graveyard. What are we doing here? DOCTOR: Don't know. Probably causally linked, somehow. Doesn't matter. (yells into the TARDIS) Extractor fans on! AMY: Well, we're going to get there, somehow. We're in the rest of the book. DOCTOR: In what? AMY: Page 43. You're going to break something. DOCTOR: I'm what? AMY: (reading aloud) "'Why do you have to break mine?' I asked the Doctor. He frowned and said, ‘Because Amy read it in a book and, now, I have no choice.'" DOCTOR: (runs over) Stop! No! No! Stop! (takes the book) You can't read ahead. You mustn't and -- and you can't do that. AMY: But we've already been reading it. DOCTOR: Just the stuff that's happening now, in parallel with us. That's as far as we go. AMY: It could help us find Rory. DOCTOR: And if you read ahead and find that Rory dies? This isn't any old future, Amy, it's ours. Once we know what's coming, it's fixed. I'm going to break something because you told me that I'm going to do it. No choice now. AMY: Time can be rewritten. DOCTOR: Not once you've read it. (takes AMY'S hand and runs for the TARDIS) Once we know it's coming, it's written in stone. In the foreground, one of the gravestones reads "In Loving Memory Rory Arthur Williams". INT. GRAYLE MANSION, FRONT HALL, NIGHT RORY and RIVER are "escorted" into the house by the two men. They stop at the foot of the stairs. RIVER sees a large Chinese vase on a stand bearing writing. RIVER: Ah, early Qin Dynasty, I'd say. GRAYLE: Correct. RIVER and RORY look up to see GRAYLE standing on the first floor landing. GRAYLE: Are you an archaeologist as well as a detective? INT. TARDIS The DOCTOR is standing on the console turning a wheel attached to the column with his hand. DOCTOR: Okay, landing a plane in a timey wimey blizzard. I could push through, but, if I'm out by a nanosecond, the engines will phase and I'll shatter the planet. (looks down at AMY) I need landing lights. AMY: Landing lights? DOCTOR: Yes, I need a signal to lock on to. What did she say, early what dynasty? INT. GRAYLE MANSION, FRONT HALL, NIGHT GRAYLE walks down the stairs. GRAYLE: Early Qin, just as you say. You're very well-informed. RIVER: And you're very afraid. That's an awful lot of locks for one door. There are at least four locks on the front door. RORY is looking at all the Chinese porcelain, shocked when he can read the characters. RORY: River, I'm translating. RIVER: It's a gift of the TARDIS. It hangs around. GRAYLE: (to one of his men) This one. Put him somewhere uncomfortable. RORY shrugs in an "of course" motion. MAN: With the babies, sir? GRAYLE: Yes. Why not? Give him to the babies. The MAN grabs RORY by the arm and pulls him from the room. INT. GRAYLE MANSION, CELLAR, NIGHT The door opens and in the light we see an ornate chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Plaster is peeling from the walls showing brick underneath. The MAN throws RORY down the stairs. MAN: The lights are out. You'll last longer with these. (throws RORY a box of matches) RORY: What do you care? MAN: (scoffs) It's funnier. The MAN leaves and shuts the door behind him, leaving RORY in the dark. Soon after the door locks, there is a childish giggling and scraping sound. RORY: Hello? INT. PORCELAIN STUDIO, CHINA 221 BC, DAY The TARDIS materializes in the midst of a busy studio where an older Chinese man directs his apprentices. DOCTOR: Ah, hello. Yes. AMY steps out and the Chinese man looks at her and speaks in Chinese. DOCTOR: (holds up psychic paper) Special permission from the emperor. INT. GRAYLE MANSION, STUDY, NIGHT RIVER removes her trench coat to reveal a slinky black dress. She sees "Yowzah" on the Chinese vase in front of her. RIVER: Hello, sweetie. (turns around to face GRAYLE) Let's see -- crime boss with a collecting fetish. (walks over to window) Whatever you don't want anyone else to see has got to be your favorite. Or, possibly, your girlfriend. RIVER opens the curtain to reveal an Angel, poised to attack. However, it is chained and manacled. Its face is deformed, as if attacked. RIVER: So, girlfriend, then. (opens vortex manipulator and starts typing) GRAYLE: What are you doing? RIVER: Oh, you know, texting a boy. INT. TARDIS "Yowzah: Signal Located" appears on the monitor. The DOCTOR runs over to the monitor at the sound of the alarm beeping. DOCTOR: Landing lights. We have a signal. Locking on. The DOCTOR sets the TARDIS to track RIVER. INT. GRAYLE MANSION, STUDY, NIGHT RIVER and GRAYLE stare at the Angel. GRAYLE: These things are all over, but people don't seem to notice. It never moves while you're looking. RIVER: Oh, I know how they work. GRAYLE: So I understand. Melody Malone, the detective who investigates Angels. RIVER: (takes a few steps towards the Angel) Badly damaged. GRAYLE: I wanted to know if it could feel pain. RIVER: You realize it's screaming? The others can hear. (turns to face GRAYLE) Is that why you need all the locks? GRAYLE switches off the lights then turns it on again. The Angel is gripping RIVER'S right wrist. GRAYLE: You're going to tell me all about these creatures. And you're going to do it quickly. (turns off the lights) INT. GRAYLE MANSION, CELLAR, NIGHT RORY lights a match and shudders as he stands. He looks around nervously as he hears more giggling and scampering. RORY: Hello, is someone there? RORY walks forward and sees 3 cherub statues lying on the floor. The match goes out and in the dark, there is more scampering. RORY lights another match and now there are 4 cherub statues poised to attack. RORY backs away and drops the match. RORY lights another and the cherubs have now moved towards him in an attempt to block him from the stairs. RORY keeps his back against the wall at the base of the stairs as his match goes out. RORY: Come on! Come on! The match lights and RORY slowly turns his head to the left. There is a cupid there, its mouth puckered. It blows out the match. INT. GRAYLE MANSION, STUDY, NIGHT GRAYLE turns the light back on. The Angel is still gripping RIVER'S wrist. RIVER: The Angels are predators. They're deadly. What do you want with them? GRAYLE: I'm a collector. What collector could resist these? I'm only human. RIVER: That's exactly what they're thinking. At that moment the lights begin to flicker and the house starts to shake right before we hear the TARDIS engines. GRAYLE: What's that? What's happening? Is it an earthquake? RIVER smiles. INT. TARDIS The TARDIS engines stall and it rocks. The DOCTOR grabs AMY to keep her upright. INT. GRAYLE MANSION, STUDY, NIGHT GRAYLE looks around for the source of what's happening. GRAYLE: What is it?! INT. GRAYLE MANSION, FRONT HALL, NIGHT The TARDIS struggles to materialize. INT. GRAYLE MANSION, STUDY, NIGHT RIVER: Oh, you bad boy. You could burn New York. GRAYLE: What does that mean?! RIVER: It means, Mr. Grayle, just you wait 'til my husband gets home. INT. GRAYLE MANSION, FRONT HALL, NIGHT The TARDIS finally materializes. The extra energy sends GRAYLE flying into another room. INT. TARDIS AMY runs for the door, stopping to look back at the DOCTOR. AMY: Come on. DOCTOR: (peers around the column) Just a moment. Final checks. AMY: Since when? Out of sight from AMY, the DOCTOR licks his hand and uses it to put his hair in place. He then checks his breath and straightens his tie. INT. GRAYLE MANSION, FRONT HALL, NIGHT AMY runs out of the TARDIS and up the stairs. AMY: Rory? Rory! Rory?! DOCTOR: (sees RIVER in the study) Sorry I'm late, honey. Traffic was hell. (kneels to check on GRAYLE) Shock. (stands) He'll be fine. INT. GRAYLE MANSION, STUDY, NIGHT RIVER: Not if I can get loose. The DOCTOR uses a hand to push his hair back into place as he walks into the study. He stands behind her. DOCTOR: So where are we now, Dr. Song? How's prison? RIVER: Oh, I was pardoned ages ago. And it's "Professor" Song, to you. DOCTOR: Pardoned? RIVER: Mmm! Turns out the person I killed never existed, in the first place. Apparently, there's no record of him. It's almost as if someone's gone around, deleting himself from every database in the universe. DOCTOR: (taps RIVER'S nose with his finger) Mmm, you said I'd got too big. RIVER: And, now, no one's ever heard of you. Didn't you used to be somebody? DOCTOR: Weren't you the woman who killed the Doctor? (scans the Angel with the sonic) RIVER: Doctor who? DOCTOR: Ha. (checks readings) She's holding you very tight. RIVER: At least she didn't send me back in time. DOCTOR: I doubt she's strong enough. RIVER: Well, I need a hand back. So which is it going to be, are you going to break my wrist or hers? (the DOCTOR looks at her – AMY stands in the doorway) Oh, no. Really? Why do you have to break mine? DOCTOR: Because Amy read it in a book and, now, I have no choice. (turns to AMY) You see? RIVER: Well, what book? DOCTOR: (reaches into jacket pocket and pulls out book) Your book. (crossly) Which you haven't written yet, so we can't read! (sits) RIVER: I see. I don't like the cover much. AMY: But if River's going to write that book, she'd make it useful, yeah? RIVER: Well, I'll certainly try. But we can't read ahead. It's too dangerous. AMY: I know, but there must be something we can look at. DOCTOR: What, a page of handy hints, previews, spoiler-free? AMY: Chapter titles. The DOCTOR snaps his fingers and points before looking at the chapter page. DOCTOR: He's in the cellar. AMY: (reaches hand out) Gimme. The DOCTOR reaches into his inside jacket pocket and tosses the sonic screwdriver to AMY. She catches it and runs out. The DOCTOR gets up, runs over to RIVER and kisses her on the cheek before heading after AMY. He stops at the door. RIVER: Doctor? Doctor, what is it? What's wrong? Tell me. The DOCTOR grips the back of a chair as he still reads the chapter page. RIVER: Doctor. Doctor, what is it? Tell me. The last chapter is titled "Amelia's Last Farewell". The DOCTOR grips the book as if he wants to throw it. RIVER: Okay, I know that face. Calm down! Calm down! DOCTOR: (throws the book on the chair) No! (storms for the door) RIVER: Talk to me! Doctor! DOCTOR: (stops) No! (walks back to RIVER) You get your wrist out. You get your wrist out without breaking it. (walks to door) RIVER: How? DOCTOR: (doesn't stop) I don't know. Just do it! Change the future! RIVER looks at her wrist. INT. GRAYLE MANSION, CELLAR, NIGHT The door opens and AMY comes down the stairs with the sonic screwdriver. AMY: Rory? At the base of the stairs, the beam from the screwdriver reveals the cherubs. The DOCTOR comes down the stairs behind her. DOCTOR: No! AMY: Aah! DOCTOR: They're Angels! Baby Angels. In front of the cherubs on the floor are the burned-out matches and empty box. AMY: Did they get Rory? Where is he? Did they take him? DOCTOR: Yes, I think so, yes. They hear giggling and scampering so back up the stairs and out the door. EXT. NEW YORK CITY, STREET, NIGHT RORY finds himself on a street. He looks around, puts his hands in his pockets and heads for the nearest building: Winter Quay. INT. GRAYLE MANSION, FRONT HALL, NIGHT AMY sits on the bottom steps as the DOCTOR paces. AMY: So is this what's going to happen? We just keep chasing him back in time and they keep pulling him further back. RIVER comes out of the study with her trench coat back on. She reads from her handheld tablet. She keeps her right arm hanging at her side. RIVER: He isn't back in time. I'm reading a displacement, but there are no temporal markers. He's been moved in space, not in time, and it's not that far from here, by the look of it. (looks at the DOCTOR) DOCTOR: (relieved) You got out. AMY: So where is he? EXT. WINTER QUAY, NIGHT RORY slowly climbs the front steps. The doors open with a creak. RORY looks around at the street before entering the building. The angel on the pedestal has its arms out to attack. INT. GRAYLE MANSION, FRONT HALL, NIGHT The DOCTOR continues to pace, this time excitedly. DOCTOR: (to RIVER) Well, come on, come on, come on, where is he?! RIVER: If it was that easy, I'd get you to do it. DOCTOR: How did you get your wrist out without breaking it? RIVER: You asked. I did. Problem? DOCTOR: (laughs) You just changed the future! RIVER: It's called "marriage," honey. Now, hush. I'm working. DOCTOR: (sits beside AMY) She's good, huh? Oh! Have you noticed? Really, really good. RIVER: Ah, wherever it is, it's within a few blocks. There's a car out front. Shall we steal it? DOCTOR: Show me! The DOCTOR gets up in a rush and grabs RIVER'S right hand on the way out the door. She gasps in pain. The DOCTOR stops and looks at RIVER'S bruised and swollen hand. INT. WINTER QUAY, FOYER, NIGHT RORY looks around. He turns to face the lift as it comes down and the gates open themselves. RORY walks towards the lift. INT. GRAYLE MANSION, FRONT HALL, NIGHT RIVER is sitting on the steps. AMY is standing by the wall, The DOCTOR hands her RIVER'S vortex manipulator and her handheld. DOCTOR: Okay, when all those numbers on both units go to zero, that's when we've got a lock, okay? That's how we find Rory. AMY: Got it. The DOCTOR goes to sit next to RIVER. DOCTOR: Why did you lie to me? RIVER: When one's in love with an ageless God who insists on the face of a 12-year-old, one does one's best to hide the damage. DOCTOR: It must hurt. Come here. (takes RIVER'S hand) RIVER: Yes. The wrist is pretty bad, too. The DOCTOR looks at RIVER but she keeps staring straight ahead. He places his other hand above hers and she gasps. Her hand begins to glow yellow with energy. RIVER: No. No. No, stop that. Stop that! Stop it! The DOCTOR removes his hand and RIVER'S wrist is healed. DOCTOR: There you are. (lifts her hand and kisses it) How's that? RIVER: (flexes her hand) Well, let's see, shall we? (slaps his face) DOCTOR: Ah! RIVER: That was a stupid waste of regeneration energy. Nothing is gained by you being a sentimental idiot! DOCTOR: River! RIVER: No! (stands) You embarrass me! (walks out) DOCTOR: (holds out his arms) River! AMY watches RIVER leave then looks back at the DOCTOR, now sprawled on the steps. AMY: (takes off glasses and walks over to the DOCTOR) Tell you what (leans over) -- stick to the science part. AMY gives the DOCTOR both devices and follows RIVER outside. Alone, the DOCTOR stamps his feet in frustration. EXT. GRAYLE MANSION, NIGHT RIVER is standing by the car. AMY walks over to her. AMY: Okay, why did you lie? RIVER: Never let him see the damage. AMY: (goes over to RIVER and puts an arm around her shoulder) Hey. Hey. RIVER: (turns to AMY) And never, ever, let him see you age. He doesn't like endings. INT. GRAYLE MANSION, FRONT HALL, NIGHT The tracker beeps and the read-out shows Winter Quay. DOCTOR: There you are. EXT. GRAYLE MANSION, NIGHT The DOCTOR runs down the stairs to AMY and RIVER. DOCTOR: Got it! He's in a place called Winter Quay. The car, yes? Let's go. They run to the car and get in. The statue of the mother and son watches as the car drives away. INT. GRAYLE MANSION, FRONT HALL, NIGHT GRAYLE wakes up and sees the mess. GRAYLE: Ah. GRAYLE walks to the front door. Standing in front of it inside is the mother from the statue. He looks excited at the prospect. GRAYLE: Oh. He backs away around the corner. He turns around to find the boy statue blocking the way to the study. His eyes widen in fear. INT. WINTER QUAY, 3RD FLOOR HALL, NIGHT RORY exits the lift. Electricity crackles as he slowly walks down the hall. He peers at one of the nameplates and reaches for the door. It opens for him. As he turns to walk in, he doesn't notice the Angel at the end of the hall. INT. WINTER QUAY, APARTMENT, NIGHT RORY enters the apartment. EXT. NEW YORK CITY, STREET, NIGHT The car turns around the corner and brakes to a halt. AMY climbs out from behind the wheel. The DOCTOR and RIVER are in the back seat. RIVER has her handheld. RIVER: Why would they send him here? Why not zap him back in time, like they normally do? DOCTOR: We'll know that when we know what this place is. (gets out of the car) AMY is looking at the building. AMY: Winter Quay. The three of them run towards the building. EXT. WINTER QUAY, NIGHT The DOCTOR and AMY run up the stairs. The doors open on their own with a creak. INT. WINTER QUAY, 3RD FLOOR HALL, NIGHT The lift opens and AMY is the first out. AMY: Rory. RIVER: He's close. AMY: (strides down hall) Rory! (peers inside open door and sees him) Rory! (runs into apartment) INT. WINTER QUAY, APARTMENT, NIGHT AMY enters the apartment. RORY: Amy. They hug. INT. WINTER QUAY, 3RD FLOOR HALL, NIGHT RIVER is still using the tracker but stops short outside the apartment. RIVER: Doctor. Look at this. There is an Angel in the hall. It's smiling. RIVER: Why is it smiling? The DOCTOR sees the nameplate by the apartment door. It reads "R. Williams". DOCTOR: Amy. Rory! (runs for apartment) INT. WINTER QUAY, APARTMENT, NIGHT The DOCTOR rushes into the apartment where AMY and RORY are hugging. DOCTOR: Get out of here. Don't look at anything. Don't touch anything. Behind them, RIVER locks the apartment door. They look into the bedroom. AMY: Who's that? An OLD MAN is lying on the bed and reaches out with a gasp when he sees them. OLD MAN: (hoarsely) Amy! Amy, please. The DOCTOR looks away as AMY slowly walks to the OLD MAN. OLD MAN: Amy. (AMY takes his hand) Please. Please. (AMY kneels) The OLD MAN wheezes and pants as AMY looks at him. AMY: Rory. (looks at RORY) He's you. RORY turns away. The OLD MAN gasps and rests back against the pillows. OLD MAN: Amy. (dies) AMY lets go of his hand. RORY: Someone, please, tell me what is going on. DOCTOR: (slowly turns) I'm sorry, Rory, but you just died. RORY gulps before turning around to watch AMY with the older, dead him. INT. ??? The typewriter is superimposed over the exterior of Winter Quay as it types "Chapter 11: Death at Winter Quay". INT. WINTER QUAY, APARTMENT, NIGHT DOCTOR: This place is policed by Angels. Every time you try to escape, you get zapped back in time. AMY: So this place belongs to the Angels? They built it? DOCTOR: Displacing someone back in time creates time energy and that is what the Angels feed on. But, normally, it's a one-off, a hit-and-run. If they could keep hold of their victims, feed off their time energy over and over again... This place is a farm, a battery farm. How many Angels in New York? RIVER: It's like they've taken over every statue in the city. DOCTOR: Yeah, the Angels take Manhattan because they can. Because they've never had a food source like this one, the city that never sleeps. They hear crashing footsteps outside. RORY: What was that? DOCTOR: I don't know, but I think they're coming for you. RORY: What does that mean? What is going to happen to me? What is physically going to happen? DOCTOR: (sits and rubs his face with his hands) The Angels will come for you. They'll zap you back in time, to this very spot, 30 40 years ago, and you will live out the rest of your life in that room, until you die in that bed. The crashing continues outside. RORY: And will Amy be there? DOCTOR: No. AMY: How do you know? DOCTOR: Because he was so pleased to see you again. RORY: Okay. Well, they haven't taken me yet. (chuckles) What if I just run? What if I just get the hell out of here? Then that never happens. DOCTOR: It's already happened, Rory. You've just witnessed your own future. RIVER: Doctor, he's right. DOCTOR: No, he isn't. RIVER: If Rory got out, it would create a paradox. The crashing outside gets louder. AMY: What is that? RIVER: This is the Angels' food source. The paradox poisons the well. It could kill them all. This whole place would literally unhappen. DOCTOR: It would be almost impossible. RIVER: Loving the "almost". DOCTOR: (stands) But to create a paradox like that takes almost unimaginable power. What have we got? Eh? Tell me. Come on, what? AMY goes to stand by RORY and takes his hand in hers. AMY: I won't let them take him. That's what we got. The crashing becomes even louder. RORY joins the DOCTOR by the window. RORY: Whatever that thing is, it's getting closer. DOCTOR: Rory, even if you got out, you'd have to keep running for the rest of your life. They would be chasing you forever. AMY: Well, then, better get started. (opens the door to reveal an Angel) Husband, run! RORY rubs the DOCTOR'S arm in farewell before joining AMY at the door and making a run for it. The DOCTOR takes out his sonic and heads to the door himself. There are now two Angels. DOCTOR: River, I'm not sure this can work. RIVER: Husband, shut up. They run out of the apartment. INT. WINTER QUAY, 3RD FLOOR HALL, NIGHT The DOCTOR and RIVER nearly run into two Angels blocking the hall. The lights go out again and the Angels are even closer. INT. WINTER QUAY, STAIRCASE, NIGHT RORY and AMY run down the stairs and stop when an Angel blocks the way. AMY: Up! RORY: What good's up? AMY: Better than down. They turn around and run upstairs. INT. WINTER QUAY, 3RD FLOOR HALL, NIGHT The DOCTOR is using the sonic screwdriver to keep the light on as they are surrounded by Angels. DOCTOR: I can't keep doing this. RIVER: Any ideas? DOCTOR: Yeah, the usual. Run. They run. EXT. WINTER QUAY, ROOF, NIGHT RORY bursts through the door and onto the roof. He looks around for a way down. AMY follows and closes the door behind her. INT. WINTER QUAY, 3RD FLOOR HALL, NIGHT The DOCTOR and RIVER run down the hall towards the door at the end. The DOCTOR opens it onto the staircase. He looks down and sees Angels blocking the way. He runs back into the hallway. DOCTOR: Uh, okay, fire escape. The DOCTOR takes RIVER'S hand and pulls her away. EXT. WINTER QUAY, ROOF, NIGHT The Statue of Liberty is standing next to the building, looming over the roof. Its mouth is open. RORY: I always wanted to visit the Statue of Liberty. I guess she got impatient. RORY stands next to AMY, panting, before tugging on her arm and running over to the edge. AMY: What? What is it? What? RORY: Just keep your eyes on that! (leans over the side) AMY: Is there a way down? RORY can see the traffic passing down below. RORY: Uh...no. But there's a way out. Over AMY'S shoulder we see RORY climb onto the ledge. AMY: What are you doing? RORY: Oh. (tries to gain his balance) AMY: Rory, what are you doing? (turns) Rory. (walks over to RORY) Stop it! (tearful) You'll die. RORY: Yeah, twice. In the same building on the same night. Who else could do that? AMY: Just come down, please. RORY: This is the right thing to do. This will work. If I die now, it's a paradox, right? The paradox will kill the Angels. Tell me I'm wrong. Go on, please, because I am really scared. (AMY says nothing) Great. The one time you can't manage it. AMY only cries. RORY losses his balance and nearly falls off the ledge. AMY reaches for him but he regains himself. AMY: Oh, God. RORY: (reaches out for AMY and takes her hand) Amy. I'm going to need a little help here. (places her hand on his chest before throwing his arms out to his sides) AMY: (grabs his shirt in her fist) Just stop it! RORY: No, just think it through. This will work. This will kill the Angels. AMY: It will kill you, too. RORY: Will it?! River said that this place would be erased from time, never exist. If this place never existed, what did I fall off? AMY: You think you'll just come back to life? RORY: When don't I? AMY: Rory! RORY: And, anyway, what else is there? Dying of old age downstairs, never seeing you again. Amy, please. If you love me, then trust me and push. AMY: I can't. RORY: You have to! AMY: Could you? If it was me, could you do it? RORY: To save you, (looks at AMY) I could do anything. AMY lets go of RORY'S shirt and climbs up to stand beside him on the ledge. AMY: Prove it. RORY: No, I can't take you, too. AMY: You said we'd come back to life. "Money where your mouth is" time. RORY: Amy! AMY: Shut. Up. (puts his hands on her waist) Together. Or not at all. The DOCTOR and RIVER climb onto the roof via the fire escape. DOCTOR: What the hell are you doing?! AMY: Changing the future. (runs her hand along RORY'S face) It's called "marriage." AMY and RORY fall over the side, their eyes on each other. DOCTOR: Amy! (runs over) Amy! (looks over the side) Amy! AMY and RORY fall, their arms wrapped around each other. On the roof, the DOCTOR watches his friends as they fall to their deaths. It is RIVER who notices the changes start. RIVER: Doctor! (the air begins to fluctuate and the DOCTOR takes her hand) What's happening?! DOCTOR: The paradox, it's working. The paradox is working! The light gets brighter and there is an explosion. EXT. NEW YORK CITY, CEMETARY, DAY We pan the same cemetery as before. Suddenly, RORY and AMY sit up. RORY: Whoa! AMY: Whoa. RORY: Where are we? DOCTOR: (arrives behind them) Back where we started! You collapsed the timeline. The paradox worked. We all pinged back where we belong. RORY: What, in a graveyard? AMY: This happened last time. Why always here? DOCTOR: Does it matter? We got lucky! We could've blown New York off the planet. I can't ever take the TARDIS back there. The timelines are too scrambled. (sighs) Oh, I could've lost you both. (hugs them both) Oh. Don't ever do that again. RORY: What did we do? We fixed it. We solved the problem. DOCTOR: I was talking to myself. (kisses them both on the head and walks away) AMY and RORY laugh. RIVER and the DOCTOR are at the TARDIS. The DOCTOR wipes it down as RIVER holds a bucket. RIVER: It could do with a repaint. DOCTOR: I've been busy. RIVER: Does the bulb on top need changing? DOCTOR: Just changed it. RIVER: (begins to clean TARDIS) So, Rory and Amy, then. DOCTOR: Yes, I know. I know. RIVER: I'm just saying, they're going to get terribly bored, hanging round here all day. AMY and RORY walk over. AMY: Doctor. DOCTOR: Ha! RORY: Next time, can we just go to the pub? DOCTOR: I want to go to the pub right now. Are there videogames there? I love videogames. As they walk up, RORY glances off to the side and sees something that intrigues him. RIVER: Right, family outing, then. RIVER and the DOCTOR enter the TARDIS and AMY follows. RORY walks back and finds the gravestone bearing his name. RORY: Amy! Come see this. AMY: What? (steps out of the TARDIS) RORY: There's a gravestone here for someone with the same name as me. AMY: What? The Angel standing behind RORY touches him and he disappears. AMY: Doctor! The DOCTOR and RIVER come rushing out of the TARDIS. DOCTOR: Ah! RIVER: Where the hell did that come from? DOCTOR: (scans with sonic) It's a survivor. Very weak, but keep your eyes on it. AMY: Where's Rory? The DOCTOR walks slowly forward and notices the Angel is pointing. He looks at the gravestone and sees RORY'S name as well as "Aged 82". DOCTOR: I'm sorry, Amelia. I'm so, so sorry. AMY: No. No, we can just go and get him in the TARDIS. One more paradox. DOCTOR: Would rip New York apart and I -- AMY: No, that's not true. I don't believe you. RIVER: (tearful) Mother, it's true. With shuddering breaths, AMY walks towards the Angel. DOCTOR: Amy? What are you doing? AMY: That gravestone, Rory's, there's room for one more name, isn't there? DOCTOR: What are you talking about? (heads for the TARDIS and reaches for AMY'S hand as he passes) Back away from the Angel. Come back to the TARDIS! We'll figure something out! AMY: The Angel, would it send me back to the same time, to him? DOCTOR: I don't know. Nobody knows. AMY: (takes a step closer) But it's my best shot, yeah? DOCTOR: (raises his hands in a vain attempt to stop her) No! RIVER: Doctor, shut up! Yes, yes, it is! DOCTOR: Amy -- AMY: Well, then, I just have to blink, right? DOCTOR: No! AMY: It'll be fine. I know it will. I'll -- I'll be with him, like I should be. Me and Rory, together. Melody. (holds her hand out behind her) DOCTOR: (turns toward RIVER) Stop it! Just -- just stop it! RIVER takes AMY'S hand. AMY: (crying) You look after him. And you be a good girl and you look after him. RIVER kisses AMY'S palm. DOCTOR: You are creating a fixed time. I will never be able to see you again. AMY: I'll be fine. I'll be with him. DOCTOR: (crying) Amy, please. Just -- Come back into the TARDIS. Come on, Pond, please. AMY: (sobs) Raggedy man, (turns to the DOCTOR) goodbye. (disappears) The DOCTOR breaks down and cries. The gravestone now has new writing on it. "And his Loving Wife Amelia Williams, Aged 87". DOCTOR: No! The DOCTOR bends over in anguish before standing, sobbing, looking at the place where AMY last stood. RIVER goes to him and puts a comforting arm around him. INT. TARDIS RIVER is at the controls as the DOCTOR sits on ascending stairs, grieving. DOCTOR: River. They were your parents. Sorry. I didn't even think. RIVER: (matter-of-factly) It doesn't matter. DOCTOR: Of course it matters. RIVER: What matters is this: Doctor, don't travel alone. DOCTOR: Travel with me, then. RIVER: Whenever and wherever you want, but not all the time. One pyschopath per TARDIS, don't you think? (sets the TARDIS in motion then faces the DOCTOR) Okay, this book I've got to write, Melody Malone. I presume I send it to Amy to get it published? DOCTOR: Yes. Yes. RIVER: (sighs and walks past him) I'll tell her to write an afterword. For you. Maybe you'll listen to her. RIVER leaves the control room and the DOCTOR is left alone with his grief. Until he remembers… DOCTOR: The last page. EXT. NEW YORK CITY, CENTRAL PARK, DAY The DOCTOR runs across Bow Bridge to the area where they had picnicked earlier. He grabs the last page out of the basket and reads it. AMY: (V.O.) Afterword, by Amelia Williams. Hello, old friend. The DOCTOR sits on one of the park benches lining The Mall. AMY: (V.O.) And here we are, you and me, on the last page. By the time you read these words, Rory and I will be long gone. So know that we lived well and were very happy. (puts on AMY'S glasses) And, above all else, know that we will love you always. Sometimes I do worry about you, though. I think, once we're gone, you won't be coming back here for a while and you might be alone, which you should never be. Don't be alone, Doctor. And do one more thing for me. There's a little girl waiting in a garden. (gives a small smile) She's going to wait a long while, so she's going to need a lot of hope. EXT. AMELIA'S HOUSE, BACK GARDEN, NIGHT Wearing a warm coat and hat, AMELIA runs to where the TARDIS disappeared, puts her suitcase on the ground, sits on it and waits. AMY: (V.O.) Go to her. Tell her a story. Tell her that, if she's patient, the days are coming that she'll never forget. Tell her she'll go to sea and fight pirates. She'll fall in love with a man who'll wait 2,000 years to keep her safe. INT. TARDIS The DOCTOR runs around the console to work the controls. AMY: (V.O.) Tell her she'll give hope to the greatest painter who ever lived and save a whale in outer space. EXT. AMELIA'S HOUSE, BACK GARDEN, DAY AMELIA is still sitting on her suitcase, resting her head on her hand. AMY: (V.O.) Tell her this is the story of Amelia Pond -- and this is how it ends. AMELIA looks up into the air when she hears the TARDIS engines. [b] P.S.[/b] INT. POND-WILLIAMS HOUSE, FRONT HALL, SUNSET BRIAN is watering the plants. He stops and looks around, taking the emptiness of the house, the absence of AMY and RORY. The doorbell rings. BRIAN opens the door. A man in his mid-60s – ANTHONY – is standing on the doorstep. He is wearing an old-fashioned suit. ANTHONY: (New York accent) Mr. Brian Williams? BRIAN: Yes. How did you know I was here? This isn't my house. ANTHONY: (holds out a letter) This is for you. BRIAN: I don't understand. The envelope says "Dad". ANTHONY: You should read it. I'll wait. (walks in past a bemused BRIAN) INT. POND-WILLIAMS HOUSE, LOUNGE, SUNSET BRIAN sits on the sofa and reads the letter. RORY: (V.O.) Dear Dad. This is the difficult bit. If I've got this right, you're reading this letter a week after we left in the TARDIS. The thing is, we're not coming back. We're alive and well and stuck in New York 50 years before I was born. We can't come home again. I won't ever see you again and it breaks my heart. I'm so sorry, Dad. I thought about this for years, and I realized there was one thing I could do: I could write to you. Tell you everything about how we lived, how, despite it all, we were happy. But before I do, I need you to know, you are the best dad any son could have had, and for all the times I drove you mad and you drove me mad, and all the times I snapped at you, I'm sorry. I miss everything about you, especially our awkward hugs. I bought a trowel. We have a small yard. I garden. But one more important bit of business: the man who delivered the letter, Anthony, be nice to him ‘cause he's your grandson. INT. POND-WILLIAMS HOUSE, FRONT HALL, SUNSET BRIAN walks out into the hall and approaches ANTHONY. RORY: (V.O.) We finally adopted in 1946. Anthony Brian Williams. He can tell you everything. He'll have the family albums and I realize having a grandson who is older than you is way beyond weird, but I'm sorry. I love you, Dad. I miss you. BRIAN stands in front of ANTHONY who holds out his hand. ANTHONY: How d'you do, sir? BRIAN, stunned, hugs him. MELODY MALONE The Dying Detective


	13. Year Thirteen

SWOOSH! SWOOSH! (Shout from outside) The Doctor: Hello there! Ah... Hello! Young Grant: Hello? The Doctor: Hello! Young Grant: What are you doing? The Doctor: I was setting a trap. Young Grant: A trap? The Doctor: On your roof. Young Grant: What happened? The Doctor: I tried it out. Young Grant: How? The Doctor: Accidentally. (He sneezes) The Doctor: Bless you. Young Grant: Thanks. The Doctor: What's your name? Young Grant: Grant. The Doctor: Hello, Grant. What floor is this? Young Grant: 60. The Doctor: Agh! Would it all right if I came in? Young Grant: I will have to ask my mom. The Doctor: Ow! Young Grant: Mom, wake up. (Grant coughs) (He gasps) The Doctor: Oh! Young Grant: Mom says you can come in. You're expected. The Doctor: Expected? Ahhh! (He grunts) The Doctor: Sorry. Did you say I was expected? Young Grant: Yeah. The Doctor: Who did you say I was? Young Grant: I told her I saw an old guy at the window. (He sneezes) The Doctor: Ho-ho-ho! Merry Christmas, Grant! Young Grant: Mom and Dad are asleep now. I can get you back on the roof. I know the way. The Doctor: Shh! Young Grant: What are you doing? The Doctor: Take a look at that picture. Young Grant: Okay. The Doctor: Now this one. Take a good, long look. It takes a moment to see it. Young Grant: See what? The Doctor: Superman and Clark Kent are one and the same person. Young Grant: Are you serious? The Doctor: Yeah. Look, I drew specs on Superman. Young Grant: Everyone knows they're the same person. The Doctor: Well, Lois Lane doesn't. And she's a reporter. The Doctor: Why did they call him Spider-Man? Don't they like him? Young Grant: He was bitten by a radioactive spider, and guess what happened? The Doctor: Radiation poisoning, I should think. Young Grant: No, he got special powers. The Doctor: What, vomiting, hair loss and death? Fat lot of use. Hey! What do you think? Young Grant: That looks... The Doctor: I know. Young Grant: Cheap. The Doctor: Oh, shut up! (He sneezes) The Doctor: Got a cold there, Grant? Young Grant: I always get a cold at Christmas. The Doctor: Me too. Or an invasion. Young Grant: Where did you get that from? The Doctor: My pocket. Young Grant: How do you keep a glass of water in your pocket? The Doctor: Skills. Now, hush. I've got a lot of work to do. Take this. Young Grant: Who are you? The Doctor: The Doctor. Young Grant: Yes, but who are you? The Doctor: The Doctor. Young Grant: Which one, though? There's lots of doctors. The Doctor: THE one. The main one, the original. I started it. They're all based on me. Now everyone who wants to sound clever calls themselves Doctor. Bandwagon! Young Grant: In a comic book, you know what you'd be called? Doctor Mysterio! The Doctor: I like that. Doctor Mysterio! I'll have that! Nearly ready. Young Grant: What is it? The Doctor: Well, in terms that you would understand... Sorry, there aren't any. It's a...it's a...it's a...it's a time-distortion equaliser thingy. Young Grant: A what? The Doctor: There's been a lot of localised disruption here in New York, so... My fault, actually. Hopefully this will make it all calm down. Young Grant: I don't understand. The Doctor: Do you know what a lightning conductor is? Young Grant: Yeah. The Doctor: Well, it's not like that. Young Grant: I thought you were setting a trap. The Doctor: I was. To protect this. I don't want anyone turning it off, or stealing it for a Christmas tree. Young Grant: But it looks like a Christmas tree. The Doctor: Of course it does, it's science! Do you want to turn the lights on? Young Grant: Can I? The Doctor: Go on. It's Christmas Day. Young Grant: What do I do? The Doctor: Ah! Put this into this. And you flick all those little switches on. Young Grant: Nothing's happening. The Doctor: Yeah, because now we get to the cool bit. Come here. Do you see that little door there? Pop it open. Now we turn on the lights. Pop the gemstone right in there. Young Grant: What gemstone? The Doctor: The gemstone that I gave you - pop it right in there. Young Grant: (whispers)That was a gemstone? The Doctor: Well, it's more than a gemstone - it's also like a kind of onboard computer. Come here. Can you see... Can you see that little yellow star at the end of that curve? It comes from near there. Formed in the heart of a red hole and stabilised in pure dwarf star crystal! The gemstone is intuitive - it knows what you want and draws energy from the nearest star to make it happen. There's only four of them left in the universe. The Apocalypse Monks of the Andorax called this one the Hazandra - the Ghost of Love and Wishes. Okay, then. Pop it in. Young Grant: I thought it was medicine. The Doctor: What? Young Grant: It looked like medicine. The Doctor: What have you done with it? Young Grant: Well, you gave me medicine and a glass of water, and you said you were a doctor. I thought it was for my cough. The Doctor: Oh! You swallowed it? You can't go round swallowing things! What age are you, 36? Young Grant: Eight. (Sonic screwdriver buzzes) Young Grant: Am I going to get sick? The Doctor: No, no, no - quite the opposite! Young Grant: The opposite? What's the opposite? What happened? The Doctor: Nothing. Young Grant: What's wrong with me? The Doctor: Well, you've got a cough and a slight case of levitation. Stay calm. Young Grant: What happens if I don't stay calm? The Doctor: Oh! Don't panic. Young Grant: What happens if I panic? (Both scream) (Screaming fades) (Baby cries) Grant: Oh, hey, you're all right! You're okay! Yeah... Ssh-ssh-ssh-ssh! Grant: Hey, Mrs Lombard. No, don't worry, Jennifer's fine. She just woke up, but I'm going to put her back to sleep. No, it's okay, Mrs Lombard. It's what you pay me for. Okay. Goodnight. The Doctor (O.C.): Grant, you need to concentrate. Young Grant (O.C.): What's happened to me? The Doctor: Intuitive crystal, plus too many comic books. The gemstone is giving you what it thinks you want. You're a superhero...(echos) Doctor Who The Return of Doctor Mysterio Original air date: 25 December, 2016 Mr Brock: Any questions after today can be handled by Miss Shuster or Miss Siegel, who can be contacted on the e-mail addresses provided in your welcome pack. That's all we have time for, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you had a stimulating day, and maybe saw a little of what makes Harmony Shoal the foremost innovator in science and technology the world over. Like we always say - we're here to open your minds. Lucy: Mr Brock, just one more question. I've been looking into your funding, and you seem to have a lot of benefactors for a research institute. Brock: The world is changing, Miss Fletcher. Science got sexy. Lucy: Yeah, but your benefactors - I can't seem to find any of them. Brock: Very simple reason for that. I killed them all, buried them in my back yard. (Chuckling) Lucy: How big is your back yard, Mr Brock? Brock: At the last count, Wyoming. (Laughter) Brock: Now, if you good people will excuse me, this young lady will guide you to the exit... Nardole: Mr Brock? Er, Mr Brock? Mr Brock? Mr Brock. Brock: Apparently we have one more question. Nardole: Yes. Where's the little boys' room? Brock: I think you'll find the restrooms to the left, on your way out. Nardole: No, not the restrooms, the little boys' room. Brock: If you successfully locate the restrooms, I think you'll find everything you need in there. Thank you all. Woman (O.C.): This way, ladies and gentlemen. Nardole: I don't want a rest. If everyone's just having a rest, I might cause an incident. Brock: Dr Sim, is there a problem? Dr Sim: It's the brains. There's something I need to show you. It's necessary. Brock: Later. Meet me here... at midnight. Dr Sim: Thank you, sir. Dr Sim: Mr Brock. You startled me. Brock: Shall we? Dr Sim: Of course. Nardole: All clear! (Door whooshes open) (Lights snap on) Brock: Well? Dr Sim: Look at them. You see nothing unusual? Brock: I see brains... every place except here. Brock: These specimens were donated to this facility by our benefactors, for a top-secret research project. A project which is not to be questioned, impeded, or in fact mentioned by any of the employees of the Harmony Shoal Institute. Even I don't have the clearance to know what's going on in here. Dr Sim: But why? Brock: It's not your job to ask questions! Stick to science. Something wrong with your eyes? Dr Sim: Sir, the first time I came in here, I counted 24 specimens. The second time I counted, there were 30. Now there are 36. Brock: Well, I guess they've got the space. Dr Sim: You don't understand. There have been no deliveries. I checked it. Some of these brains, sir, they just... arrived. The Doctor: (Chomping) It's okay. I'm an intruder too. Yeah, I brought snacks - mark of a pro. Keep listening. Brock: Looks like a brain to me. Kind of blue, I guess, but that's the fluid, right? Dr Sim: Yes. That's the fluid. Tap the glass, sir. Brock: What did you say? Dr Sim: Tap the glass. Please. Brock: What...the hell is that? Is that a joke? Dr Sim: No, sir, it's not a joke. Brock: It's got eyes! Look at them, they're like... They're like YOUR eyes. Dr Sim: Yes, sir, they are. Brock: Dr Sim? What are you pointing at? Dr Sim: I'm pointing at Dr Sim. Don't look so alarmed - we merely exchanged containers. You might call this a...hijack. (He groans and gasps) Brock: What happened to you? I don't understand. Dr Sim: The same thing that is about to happen to you. I had a change of mind. Brock: No! No, please, no! Let me out of here! What's happening? What are you doing? (Lid squeaks) (Footsteps recede) The Doctor: Who are you? Lucy: Lucy Fletcher, reporter, from the Daily Chronicle. Hang on, why am I telling you the truth? The Doctor: Spooky, isn't it? Looking for a story? Lucy: I think I just found one. The Doctor: Brains with minds of their own? No-one will believe that - this is America. Lucy: Who are YOU? The Doctor: Special Agent Dan Dangerous from Scotland Yard, Scotland. The Doctor for short. See, they've got institutes all over the world. And always in capital cities. Lucy: Nope. The Doctor: Yes, yes, they are, see? Nardole: New York's not a capital city, is it? The Doctor: You don't need to point out the mistakes. That's not what you're for. Nardole: Washington's got its own one. (Lights snap on) Dr Sim: I would call Security, but they might leave you alive. I do not want any awkward questions about intruders I was forced to shoot for my own protection. The Doctor: Good plan. Here's another one! Go on. Tell them you shot us in the back in self-defence. We'll be laughing all the way to the slab. (Thudding) Dr Sim: Face me. The Doctor: Maybe not. Dr Sim: Face me now. (Thudding) Dr Sim: What is that? Nardole: It's not me. Lucy: It sounds like... (Thudding) The Doctor: Like someone knocking at a window. Lucy: We're on the 100th floor. (Thudding continues) Lucy: Oh, my God, he's real. The Doctor: Who's real? Lucy: The Ghost. The Doctor: Who's the Ghost? Lucy: Masked vigilante. But he's... The Doctor: What? Lucy: Super. (He snaps his fingers) The Ghost: Mind if I come in? Dr Sim: Impressive. Those windows, like everything in this building, are built to withstand a blast equivalent to four nuclear explosions. The Ghost: Sorry about that. Would you like me to call a glazier? Dr Sim: Hmm. (Bullets ricochet) (Gun clicks) The Ghost: Please understand, it's against my personal code to cause lasting harm to any individual. (He groans) The Ghost: However, light to moderate injury is fine. Nardole: That's good! The Ghost: Hello. Was that man annoying you? Lucy: You're real. I can't believe it, you're actually real. The Ghost: I'm afraid I am. I enjoy your column, Miss Fletcher. Lucy: You read my column? You read? You're real and you read? The Ghost: Though I find the political bias in your paper's editorial not entirely to my taste. Lucy: I'll pass that on. The Ghost: Thank you. Who are these gentlemen? Lucy: They're, um... I don't actually know. The Doctor: This is my friend, Nardole. Nardole: Hello, the Ghost! The Doctor: And I'm the Doctor. The Ghost: The Doctor. I thought we had lots of doctors. The Doctor: I'm the main one. The Ghost: Can I give you a ride home? Lucy: You have a car? The Ghost: No. (She gasps) The Ghost: I hope you're okay with heights. Lucy: I'm okay so far! The Ghost: Have a good evening, gentlemen. (She screams) Nardole: He...seems nice! The Doctor: Grant... Young Grant: So I'm a superhero now? The Doctor: Once the gemstone is gone from inside you, you'll be back to normal. It will pass. Young Grant: But how will it get out? The Doctor: Like I said, it will pass. Looking forward to that. Young Grant: Are you sure? The Doctor: Of course I'm not sure. Nothing's ever sure. Just promise me one thing - for as long as you have these powers, you will never, ever use them. Young Grant: Sure. The Ghost: Is this the right building? They all look the same from up there. Lucy: Yeah, yeah, this is me, thanks. The Ghost: Well, I certainly hope this unpleasant experience hasn't put you off a career in journalism. Lucy: Oh, no, no, no. Not at all. (Beeping) The Ghost: Sorry. Duty calls. Lucy: Look at that. The Bat-Signal's an app now? What is it? Bank robbery? Hijack? The Ghost: Uh...something like that. Excuse me! Lucy: Go get 'em! (Baby cries) The Doctor: With great power comes great responsibility. (He sighs) The Doctor: No man worthy of the title leaves a baby alone. Grant: How did you find me? The Doctor: I tracked the gemstone inside you. Your powers, they don't belong in this world. They're an anomaly. You promised me you'd never use them. Grant: May I take her? The Doctor: She's yours? Grant: I'm hers. I'm her nanny. The Doctor: You're her nanny? Grant: Yeah, her nanny. You got a problem with that? The Doctor: No, no, it's just... Okay, so you are a superhero and a nanny. Grant: You've got to make a buck somehow. You don't get paid for saving people. Nardole: You don't have to tell us. Here you go, nice and warm. And tasty! Ooh, elephant! Grant: It's fine. It's a long-range baby-monitor. I can get back to this apartment quicker than most people can get to their kids' bedrooms. The Doctor: Grant, Grant, this is insane. Look, I'm me, the Doctor, and even I think this is insane. Nardole: Even him! Grant: I can cope. The Doctor: Of course you can't. When do you sleep? When are you not on call? How complicated do you need your life to be? (Front door slams) Grant: Well, not as complicated as it's about to get. Grant (O.C.): We're in here, Mrs Lombard. Lucy: Oh, Jennifer, look at you, up again! Don't you ever sleep? Grant: Did you have a good evening, Mrs Lombard? Lucy: Oh, it was work. Why would it be good? Grant: Well, I don't know, you seem a little buzzed. I thought maybe you'd met someone. Lucy: Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Grant... What are you doing here? Nardole: We could ask you the same question. But it's your apartment, so we probably won't. The Doctor: Well... (Grant shakes his head) The Doctor: We...we were worried about you. We wanted to make sure that you were all right, so we followed you. Lucy: You followed me and got here first? The Doctor: Well, that's just a measure of our concern. Nardole: Very concerned. Grant: They said they knew you. I let them in. Lucy: We met tonight. We need to talk, you and me. Grant: Oh! Did something happen? (Toy squeaks) Lucy: Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about. I'll put her to bed. Grant: I can do that. Lucy: No, it's okay, I want to. Grant: Lombard's her married name. He ran off when the baby came along. The Doctor: Lucy. Of course. (School bell rings) The Doctor: Hey. Young Grant: What are you doing here? The Doctor: I'm your relief algebra teacher! Thought I'd check in on you, see how you're coping. Young Grant: Well, it hasn't passed, if that's what you want to know. The Doctor: I think that it's a part of your DNA now. It's bonded with you. I'm sorry. Why aren't you looking at me? Young Grant: I don't want to. The Doctor: You're not looking at anyone. Are you shy now? Is that floor really interesting? Young Grant: I'm not shy. I just can't stop it. The Doctor: Can't stop what? Young Grant: The X-ray vision. The Doctor: Oh! Young Grant: I'm in hell. Naked hell. I just can't look at people! The Doctor: It's the gemstone. It's responding to...puberty. Young Lucy: Hey, Grant! Young Grant: Hey, Lucy! (Girls giggle) The Doctor: You really like her, don't you? Young Grant: I have X-ray eyes - I like everyone! The Doctor: But Lucy is your favourite. Young Grant: Who says? Grant (O.C.): A couple of years after high school, I ran into her again. Grant: She even remembered me. The Doctor: Oh, that was lucky. Grant: And I was with my best friend at the time, and she couldn't take her eyes off him. The Doctor: Okay. Grant: Love at first sight. The Doctor: Right. Grant: Then marriage, then a baby... and then he ran off with someone else. The Doctor: Leaving, I suppose, the field open for you to move in... Grant: Yeah. The Doctor: .. and care for the child she'd had by another man. Grant: Yeah. The Doctor: So she could keep working and possibly date other friends of yours. Grant: Pretty much. The Doctor: You tiger! Thank you. Grant: Who are you thanking? The Doctor: The universe. There's somebody worse at this than me. (Sirens blare) Grant: Excuse me. (Squeak) Lucy: This is Mr Huffle. Mr Huffle feels pain. (Drawn-out squeak) Lucy: Meet me in the kitchen. (Squeak) (News report on TV) Lucy: With you in a minute. Lucy: So... you're from Scotland Yard. The Doctor: Yes. (Drawn-out squeak) Lucy: It's fine if you don't tell me your secrets. I intend to keep mine. But don't lie to me. The Doctor: Or what? Lucy: I hurt Mr Huffle. (Strained squeak) Lucy: I assume you belong to some kind of, I don't know, agency - I don't care which one - and that your current assignment is to investigate Harmony Shoal. Correct? The Doctor: No, I was just passing through... (Squeak-squeak) The Doctor: Okay, okay. Yes, fine, okay. Yes, broadly speaking, yes. Lucy: What are those brain things? The Doctor: I don't know. It's nothing that need concern you. Lucy: I'm a reporter. That category does not exist. What are they? The Doctor: You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Lucy: No reason not to tell me, then. (Strained squeak) The Doctor: Those brains, they aren't just brains. They're independent alien life forms. Lucy: And...? (Strained squeak) The Doctor: They migrate from planet to planet, extracting and replacing the central nervous systems of compatible hosts. Lucy: And...? The Doctor: Harmony Shoal is a multinational corporation whose true purpose is to extract and replace the brains of key authority figures around the world, and prepare Earth for full colonisation. (Sharp squeak) Lucy: Ha! The Doctor: You believe me? Lucy: I don't think you're lying - slightly different. What has Harmony Shoal got to do with the Ghost? The Doctor: Nothing. Lucy: Ah, so you know who the Ghost really is, then? The Doctor: No, I have no i... (Squeaking) Lucy: Oh, stop it. We just went to a top-secret science research facility, apparently run by brains from space, and a flying man with superpowers turns up. Anybody would assume the two were connected, except for someone who already knew they weren't. So, clearly, you know the Ghost, and trust him. Nobody trusts anybody without knowing who they are, so you know who he really is. So now you can tell me. Who is he? Lucy (quietly): Oh, that's interesting. You don't work for an agency, do you? The Doctor: Don't I? Lucy: You're not used to being spoken to like this, which means you don't have a boss or an employer. So why are you investigating Harmony Shoal? What's in it for you? The Doctor: I like to keep busy. Lucy: Why? What happened to you? The Doctor: Nothing! Oh, look! Lucy: Oh! The Ghost: (on TV): ..Because fire prevention is the responsibility of every citizen - so get a smoke detector! (Baby cries) The Ghost: (on TV): Sorry, duty calls. Lucy: Oh, look at him go. I need to know who he is. Grant: You're all right. She just needs a change. Lucy: Oh, it's okay, I'll do it. You're so quick, Grant. The Doctor: Oh, yes. He's definitely quick. Do you have any time off? Grant: Sure! Female reporter: (on TV): As the storm hit, it became clear that two children were still trapped on the big wheel. The two small... Lucy: Doctor? Lucy: So, can you put me in touch with him? (The Doctor sighs) Lucy: The real guy behind the mask? The Doctor: You're smart. You're so clever I actually noticed. I hardly ever listen when other people are talking. Lucy: So what? The Doctor: So why can't you find himself yourself? Lucy: I got a lead. The Doctor: What lead? Lucy: You. You know him. Don't even try telling me you don't. The Doctor: Maybe you know him too. Lucy: Hey, where did Grant go? Grant: Right here, Mrs Lombard. Lucy: Oh. Grant: Would you like your coffee? Lucy: Oh, no, I'm okay, thanks. Are you all right? Grant: Sure, why? Lucy: You're kind of wet. Grant: I prefer mild-mannered. Lucy: Can you put me in touch with him? The Doctor: The Ghost? Lucy: Yeah, the Ghost. The Doctor: Mrs Lombard, there are some situations which are just too stupid to be allowed to continue. (Phone rings) Lucy: Hang on. Lucy: Hello. Husky voice (O.C.): Is this Lucy Fletcher? Lucy: Yes, who is this? The Ghost (O.C.): Sorry, I had to fly. (She gasps) Lucy: Am I... Sorry, am I... Am I speaking to the Ghost? The Ghost (O.C.): Hello, Lucy. Lucy: So, I'm hoping this means I'm getting an interview. The Ghost (O.C.): An interview is entirely possible... Grant / The Ghost: .. but I must make one thing clear. There must be no talk of who I really am. Lucy: Hey, you make the headlines, you make the rules. Grant / The Ghost: Discussion of my true identity... (Baby gurgles) Grant / The Ghost: .. would put the people closest to me at risk. That is not acceptable. Lucy: Fair enough, get that. How about tomorrow night? Grant / The Ghost: For what? Lucy: The interview? We could get dinner. Grant / The Ghost: Dinner? Lucy: Do you eat dinner? Grant / The Ghost: Of course I eat dinner. Lucy: Okay, then. Pick me up here tomorrow night, um, eight o'clock? I'll wait for you on the roof? (Baby gurgles) Lucy: Wait a second. (Clattering) Lucy: Grant, could you babysit for me tomorrow night? Grant: Um... Lucy: Please, it's important. Together: I've got a date. Together: A date? Lucy: Uh, kind of a date. Grant: Okay. Lucy: An interview. Are you...seeing someone? Grant: Um... Lucy: None of my business. I mean... But are you? I mean, you never even go out, and suddenly you've got a date? Grant: Yeah, well, it kind of came as a surprise to me too. Lucy: I'm sorry? Grant: It's complicated. The Doctor: I can confirm that it's definitely complicated. Grant: You know, don't worry about it, I'll look after Jennifer. Lucy: You will? The Doctor: You will? Grant: I'll figure it out. Let me take care of it. Lucy: Okay. Grant: Okay. The Doctor (whispers): She's jealous. Grant (whispers): I'm jealous! The Doctor: Grant, you were jealous of you. Grant: Technically, she's jealous of her. The Doctor: Grant, how long have you known this woman? Grant: Since elementary school. 24 years. The Doctor: 24 years? Yeah, of course it would be that. Grant: Are you okay? The Doctor: Time passes for everyone. Even for me. So, please, as much as it is possible for a human male, try not to be an idiot. Grant: No, seriously, are you okay? The Doctor: I'm always okay. (Sirens wail in the distance) (He sighs) (Whooshing) (Computer keyboard taps) Dr Sim: Ah, welcome, brother. (Brock sighs) Dr Sim: How is your vehicle? (Cracking) Brock: A little cramped. Dr Sim: It will relax with wear. Observe this. The finest vehicle this planet has to offer. Brock: Interesting. And can it be acquired? Dr Sim: A plan is being formulated. Brock: This one. Who is he? Dr Sim: I'm not sure. But he may be dangerous. Brock: He doesn't look dangerous. The Doctor: Boo! I'm talking to you live! (New York accent): In person! You can jump back in your skins now, except, of course, they're not your skins, are they? Brock: What do you want? The Doctor: Mercy. Brock: We have none. The Doctor: It's not a request, it's an offer. I'll give you a head start. I'll close my eyes and I'll count to ten. I will make no attempt to follow you but, starting now, all of you, everywhere, pack your bags and get off of this planet. Brock: Are you declaring war on us? The Doctor: I am drawing a line, and I'm suggesting you step back from it with awesome speed. Brock: Then war it is. (Cracking) The Doctor: Multi-nucleate organism, functioning as an infinitely adaptable, independently functioning, peripatetic central nervous system. Good to keep an open mind. Ha! Of course it won't work. Brock: What won't work? The Doctor: Whatever it is, whatever you've got planned. Stating the obvious, you've set up in every capital city in the world, so clearly the "plan" is to unzip the head of every world leader, pop yourselves inside. Of course, you can't just roll up with a team of surgeons to the White House or to the Kremlin, because they've got big fences, shouty people and cross dogs. Dr Sim: They will come to us and they will come running. The Doctor: Oh. I very much doubt it. Take this! Yes, take that! Dr Sim: Who are you? The Doctor: There have been many attempts to conquer the Earth. I've lost count. Not one of them has succeeded, not a single one. They all lost and burned and ran. That's who I am. (Piercing whistle) Dr Sim: What is this? The Doctor: It's a burger. I always bring a snack. But I don't want it now, he's put me off my dinner. (Metallic thrumming) The Doctor: Very good. Right on target. Nardole: Trial and error, to be honest. A few accidental stop-offs along the way. The Doctor: Where did you get the robes? Nardole: 12th-century Constantinople. I ruled firmly, but wisely. Ah-ah-ah! How did it go? The Doctor: Oh, you know. Issued a warning, donated a burger, nicked some stationery. The Ghost - what have you got? Nardole: The whole story! The Doctor: Fact me, baby, it's why I reassembled you. Nardole: No, sir, that's not the reason, is it? The Doctor: Oh, just get on with it! Nardole: You cut me out of Hydroflax, because you were worried you'd be lonely, and we both know why, don't we? But, oh, look at you, avoiding the subject! The Doctor: I'm not avoiding anything, I'm just trying to save a planet. Nardole: Which is what you always do when the conversation turns serious. (Computer warbles) Lucy: Good girl. Grant: Mrs Lombard? You look...nice. Lucy: You look surprised. Grant: No, no, no, it's just that, well, normally you wear the little red dress when you're, uh... Lucy: This is business, Grant. Strictly business. So... I won't be late. Grant: Okay. (Dramatic music plays) (Door opens) Lucy: Hi. The Ghost: Hi. Lucy: Is something wrong? The Ghost: You look nice. Lucy: You look surprised. The Ghost: I am. A little. The Doctor: He's not supposed to be using those powers. He made a promise. Nardole: What, like the Time Lord promise never to interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets? The Doctor: I glued your head back on. You should have a little bit more respect. (Electronic warble) Nardole: Oh! The Doctor: Come on. Nardole: Where are we? The Doctor: Where we were, except not. Nardole: Oh. Right... (Excited chatter) Nardole: Oh, Tokyo branch. The Doctor: Yep. Nardole: A bit empty, isn't it? The Doctor: Yes, I created a distraction. I flooded downstairs with Pokemon. Man: You're not supposed to be in here. The Doctor: I know, it's terrible. Sorry, I'm doing everything I can to stop me. See that? Nardole: It's a signal, isn't it? The Doctor: It's a signal beaming into space. There was one from the New York office too. There's something in low orbit. Lucy: I did book a restaurant. The Ghost: I'm... not comfortable in restaurants. Lucy: I suppose you get a lot of stares, dressed like that. The Ghost: Right back at you. Are you sure you're warm enough? Lucy: Yeah. Okay, no. (She gasps) The Ghost: Now? Lucy: Yeah, definitely. The Doctor: Yep, low orbit. Nardole: But you can't get a fix on it? The Doctor: I'm trying, the shielding's too good. Nardole: Can't we track the signals? The Doctor: Tracking them now. Boom. Nardole: Ha-ha! Lucy: So what powers do you have? The Ghost: Well, basic flying, basic super strength... Lucy: Basic X-ray vision? The Ghost: Yep. Lucy: Is that ever tempting? The Ghost: Adolescence was difficult. Lucy: In what sense? The Ghost: It went on a lot longer. Lucy: How much longer? The Ghost: I'll let you know. Dr Sim: We're moving into position. It won't be long now. Brock: The Ghost is located. Dr Sim: Action the surgeons. (Whooshing) (Low roar) The Doctor: That's what Harmony Shoal is signalling to. Shall we pop over and have a look? Pretty sure no-one's on board. Nardole: How do you know? Did you scan for life forms? The Doctor: No. All the lights are off. Nardole: Mmm! Lucy: Do you have a girlfriend? Boyfriend? Well, there has been speculation. You do fly around New York dressed in rubber with a big "G" on your chest. The Ghost: Are we very slightly stereotyping here? Lucy: I get it, there's some stuff you'd like to keep private. The Ghost: Was it the mask that tipped you off? Lucy: (laughs) How do you cope with your double life? The Ghost: I'm nothing special - everyone has a day job. Lucy: Come on, you spend half your time as a regular person... The Ghost: I spend all my time that way. Lucy: .. and the other half saving the world. How do you cope? The Ghost: How do YOU cope with a career and a baby? Lucy: How do you know I have a baby? The Ghost: I... did my research. Lucy: Um... I have a nanny, that's basically your answer. The Ghost: Yes, of course. Lucy: He's downstairs right now. The Ghost: I see. Lucy: And, yes, I said "he". The Ghost: Yes, you did. Lucy: Yes, I did. The Ghost: Is that a problem? Lucy: I'm sorry, it's just that guys like you sometimes find it funny, a man being a nanny. The Ghost: With respect, Miss Fletcher, there aren't too many guys like me. Lucy: There aren't too many guys like Grant either! The Ghost: You okay? Lucy: Excuse me a minute. (Romantic music plays) (Sirens wail) (Ominous music plays) (Metallic thrumming) The Doctor: Bridge is this way. (Alarm buzzes) (Alarm buzzes) Dr Sim: Move. (Electronic beeping) The Ghost: I didn't mean to imply there's something wrong with your friend Grant. Not everyone can be a superhero. Lucy: Not everyone can be a nanny! Sorry. He's downstairs right now and he was supposed to be on a date and he cancelled it and you know what's really bugging me about that? Who is he dating? Why is that bugging me? Why do I care? What's wrong with me? The Ghost / Grant: There's probably something I... ought to tell you. Lucy: Grant. The perfect name. A man I take for granted. The Ghost / Grant: Um, really, if you could just look up about now... Lucy: Always there, always kind, never lies. I even lied to him about this dress but I don't think he's ever told a single lie to me, not once, about anything. Not once. The Ghost: That's very commendable. (Door opens) Brock: Good evening. Please, take no aggressive action, or your friend's life is over. Lucy: Mr Brock? What do you want here? Brock: The same thing you do, Miss Fletcher. His body. (Beeping) (Sonic screwdriver buzzes) Nardole: Hmm. Bit rubbish, innit? The Doctor: Don't touch anything. Nardole: No, it's quite safe, it's just a freighter. The Doctor: I said, don't touch. Nardole: Wh... The Doctor: It's here, the reactor core. It's cycling at critical. Someone's been rewiring. This isn't a ship any more. It's a giant bomb. Nardole: Ooh! Just going to move out... (He gasps) Nardole: Doctor! (Sonic screwdriver buzzes) The Doctor: They're security drones, that's all. Nardole: So what do they want a bomb for? The Doctor: What does anybody want a bomb for? Nardole: Surely they want to conquer the Earth, not blow it up. The Doctor: You couldn't blow up the Earth with this... But you could wipe out a city. Good point, well made! Nardole: What point? The Doctor: New York, it's not a capital city, you're quite right. Nardole: Oh... I don't understand. The Doctor: What if you dropped this ship on New York, what would happen? Nardole: The reactor core would split and New York would vaporise. The Doctor: Not all of it. Not all of it, Nardole. Remember what he said, the scary little German fella? (Beeping) Dr Sim: This building can withstand a blast up to four times the strength of a nuclear explosion. The Doctor: Oh, this is very good, very meta. Dr Sim: Did you understand? The Doctor: You're stage-managing an alien attack when the aliens have already landed. Nardole: But why? The Doctor: Because of what happens next. When everyone thinks that the Earth is being attacked from space, what then? Nardole: Mass panic. (Banging on door) Nardole: Ooh, speaking of panic! The Doctor: Don't worry, it's triple-deadlock-sealed. It'll hold for at least ten minutes. The people will panic, yes. But what about the world leaders? (Banging continues) The Doctor: The presidents and kings, the prime ministers and generals? What will they do? What do the rich old men always do when the fighting starts? They'll find the safest place to hide themselves away and send all their young people to die. And where's the safest place in every capital city now? What's the only part of New York still standing? Nardole: Harmony Shoal. The Doctor: New York isn't a capital city. It's a shop window. "When the world is in danger, come hide with us." Harmony Shoal will open its doors to the terrified leaders of the world. Dr Sim: And they will come running. The Doctor: A few hours later, every politician and commander-in-chief will have a zip in their head. An alien sitting inside their skull. In one day of terror, the executive authority of Planet Earth will pass to Harmony Shoal. It's a good plan, I like it. How come our side never gets plans like that? Dr Sim: The humans have no plan at all. The Doctor: (chuckles) That's where you're wrong. They have the same plan they always have. Dr Sim: What plan? The Doctor: Me. Nardole: Hey-hey! The Doctor: Don't do that. Nardole: Sorry. Brock: The operation is swift and quite painless. You realise I'm talking to my colleague in the jar? The Ghost: You'll find me a lot harder to cut open than your previous victims. Brock: Harmony Shoal have been conquering your world for five years. Whatever our faults, we have the virtue of patience. Lucy: Ghost! Don't worry about me, do what you've got to do. Brock: Do anything at all and we'll kill her. Lucy: Don't listen to him! Brock: Remove the mask. I like to see their faces. The Ghost: I'm truly sorry. (They gasp) (Whooshing) Brock: On the bright side, at least I get to kill you. (Squelching) Lucy: No, you can't! That's the trouble with one hostage. You kill me, the only reason he'll come back is for revenge. You really want to deal with that? Brock: One hostage? Isn't there a child downstairs? (He gasps) Grant: Nobody touches that child. Brock: And who are you? Grant: I'm the nanny. Dr Sim: Stand away from the controls, Doctor. Any attempt to interfere with them will precipitate the attack immediately. The Doctor: Yes, I see that! Very clever. One question, as long as I'm here - why haven't you done it already? Dr Sim: When the time is right, there will be no delay. The Doctor: Oh, you told me something there! You told me something useful, you shouldn't have done that. Dr Sim: What did I tell you? The Doctor: You told me that the time is currently wrong. Nardole: Oh, it's the smile. I don't like the smile! The Doctor: The Sword of Damocles hanging over New York! I can't destroy it, I can't remove it, I can't stop it falling. There's only one thing I can do. Nardole: What? The Doctor: The unexpected! The thing about being in a room full of buttons and switches is... I love buttons and switches! Nardole: Don't! Dr Sim: What are you doing? What are you doing?! (Beeping and roaring) Computer: Thrusters engaged. The Doctor: Next stop - New York! Say, "Wheeee!" Nardole: Oh-h-h-h! Dr Sim: Lower shields! Brace for impact! New York is under attack. Brock: It occurs to me, Miss Fletcher, I now have three hostages. Grant: Why don't you point the gun at me? Brock: What difference would it make? Besides, this is the one the Ghost will come for, I think. Ghost! Can you hear me? Do you have super hearing? I'm going to kill her. I'm going to kill her right now! (Alarm blares) Nardole: Stop! You're going to destroy New York! The Doctor: Of course not! Now the bomb is arming, the shields are down... Nardole: Help! The Doctor: .. we can use the TARDIS... (Nardole whimpers) The Doctor: .. to hijack the controls and divert it into space! No bomb, no plan, no problem! Nardole: No, wait! Those things are out there! The Doctor: The ship is crashing! They're not going to be worrying about us! Nardole: Ooh! Oh! (yelps) The Doctor: Okay, plan B... Nardole: Doctor! Help me! The Doctor: Oh, you'll be fine! The ship will have blown up long before you've been strangled to death! Nardole: And what's plan B?! The Doctor: I have no idea, but it's going to be a very big relief when I think of it. Nardole: You are completely out of your mind! The Doctor: How is that news to anyone? Nardole: I know you miss her, but couldn't you just write a poem? The Doctor: Excellent! The controls are locked, but they've still got a little bit of give. It means I can take aim. Nardole: At what?! The Doctor: New York. There's exactly one chance, and one is all you need. Nardole: No! No-o-o... (Rumbling) Brock: No. No, it's too soon. The Doctor (distorted): Grant! Grant! This is the Doctor! You are the only living thing on Earth that can hear this frequency. Look up! We're coming right at you. If that thing hits the ground, then New York is finished! Over to you. Grant (in The Ghost's husky voice): Mrs Lombard, please get down. (Lucy gasps) The Doctor: Nardole! Nardole: Yeah? The Doctor: Brace for impact! (Nardole whimpers and wails) (Tyres screech) (Shouting, horns blare) The Doctor: (grunts) Nardole. Nardole! Nardole: Okay, one more, but text me a rickshaw... The Doctor: Nardole, it worked! The reactor core didn't split! Nardole: Why not? The Doctor: Shock absorber. Grant: Mrs Lombard, I realise in many ways it would have been better to have mentioned something about this earlier in the evening, but, please, don't slap me. I think I'm holding a giant bomb. (Metallic thrumming) The Doctor: There, on you go, take a look at him. That's why YOU don't stand a chance. You want to know why? He's actually left-handed. Grant: Sorry, instinct, I couldn't let go of this. The Doctor: Oh, oh, ho! Ho! If you two are about to get excited, maybe you could get rid of that spaceship first. Lucy: You know what? I think I prefer you in your superhero costume. Grant: It's a bit difficult for me to change right now. Lucy: I'll do it for you. The Doctor: Grant! Grant! Remember, when you're... finished, throw that thing into the sun. Jennifer's still downstairs! (Baby cries through monitor) Brock: So, Doctor... you think this is over? The Doctor: Yeah. (He grunts) The Doctor: Your bomb's gone, your plan's finished. And look, there's UNIT, on the way to close your head office. It's almost like they've been tipped off. Brock: The vengeance of Harmony Shoal is known and feared throughout the five star systems! The Doctor: Ooh! Is it? Is it really? Well, I'd like to stick around and listen, but it's been a very long night. (Baby cries through monitor) The Doctor: Also, someone needs changing. You're not the only one that's full of it. Man (O.C.): Let's go, let's go, let's go! (Shouting) Man (O.C.): Down here now! Woman (O.C.): Get off of me! Man: And he was like this when you found him? Man: Yes, sir. Man: Wait here. I'm putting a call into Osgood. The Doctor: So, no more Ghost, then? Grant: Nah, laid to rest. Lucy: Are you sure? Grant: Yeah, of course I'm sure. I mean, life's not a comic book, right, Doctor? The Doctor: Possibly I'm not the right person to ask. Lucy: What if something happens? What if the whole world is in danger? Grant: Well, you know, maybe I'll keep the outfit, then. You know, just in case. Lucy: Hmm. The Doctor: The world will be fine. I've been away for a while, but I'm back. I'll take care of anything that comes up. Grant: You were away? Nardole: Huh! 24 years. What a night. Grant: Where did you go? Lucy: Wrong question. What was her name? The Doctor: I'm sure that I must be busy, I better go. Grant: You okay? The Doctor: Yes, yes, yes, I'm okay. (Fading squeak) The Doctor: Things end. That's all. Everything ends. And it's always sad. But everything begins again too, and that's always happy. Be happy. I'll look after everything else. Nardole? Lucy: Hey, Doctor? (Squeak) Lucy: Keep it real. Nardole: Her name was River Song. They were together for a while and they were very happy. And then she died, a long time ago, in a library. Grant: Are you sure he's going to be all right? Nardole: Hm! He's the Doctor. Nardole (O.C.): He's very brave and he's very silly and I think, for a time, he's going to be very sad. But I promise, in the end, he'll be all right. I'll make sure of it. Bye! Lucy: You never explained. Who exactly is he? Doctor who? Grant: Doctor... Mysterio. (Metallic thrumming) [ COMING SOON ] Bill (O.C.): I'm Bill. I serve chips. He's a professor. Or a lecturer. Or as I call him... Bill: Doctor what? Bill (O.C.): And now we go everywhere. Bill: It's like a... The Doctor: Spaceship. Bill: .. kitchen! Bill (O.C.): Any space... Bill: Where are we? Which way's Earth? What's a Dalek? Can I use the toilet? Bill (O.C.): ..any time... Bill: Get in! Whoa! Bill (O.C.): ..and now I see everything... differently. (She shrieks) Dalek: Exterminate! Bill: Where are we? The Doctor: Basically in the middle of a war. Bill: Oh! The Doctor: And it's not as bad as it sounds! I'm the Doctor. I will save all your lives and when I do, you will spend the rest of them wondering who I was. Man: Are you out of your mind? The Doctor: Yes, completely, but that's not a recent thing. The Doctor Peter Capaldi Nardole Matt Lucas Grant Justin Chatwin Lucy Charity Wakefield Mr Brock Tomiwa Edun Dr Sim Aleksandar Jovanovic Young Grant Logan Hoffman Writer Steven Moffat Director Ed Bazalgette Producer Peter Bennett Executive Producer Steven Moffat Executive Producer Brian Minchin


	14. Year Fourteen

Lawrence, Kansas  
22 years ago

These scenes are definitively dated to 2 Nov 2005.

Crickets chirp. A large deciduous tree with no leaves stands outside one of several suburban homes.

INT. NURSERY – NIGHT

A WOMAN, MARY WINCHESTER, wearing a white nightgown, carries a SMALL CHILD, her son DEAN, into a dark room.

MARY  
Come on, let's say good night to your brother.

MARY turns on the lights: it's the nursery of a BABY, SAM, who is lying in his crib and looking over at MARY and DEAN. MARY sets DEAN down. DEAN leans over the side of the crib and kisses SAM on the forehead.

DEAN  
'Night, Sam.

MARY leans over SAM as well.

MARY  
Good night, love.

MARY brushes SAM's hair back and kisses his forehead.

MAN  
Hey, Dean.

DEAN turns. The MAN in the doorway wearing a USMC T-shirt is JOHN. DEAN rushes over to him.

DEAN  
Daddy!

JOHN  
Hey, buddy.

JOHN scoops DEAN up.

JOHN  
So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?

DEAN shakes his head, laughing.

DEAN  
No, Daddy.

JOHN laughs.

JOHN  
No.

MARY passes JOHN and DEAN on the way out of the room.

MARY  
You got him?

JOHN  
I got him.

JOHN hugs DEAN closer.

JOHN  
Sweet dreams, Sam.

JOHN carries DEAN out of the room, flipping off the lights. SAM watches them go, gurgling, then tries to reach his toes.

The baseball-themed mobile above SAM's crib begins to spin on its own while SAM watches. The transportation-themed clock on the wall ticks, ticks, stops. The moon-shaped nightlight flickers.

INT. MASTER BEDROOM – NIGHT

Lights flicker on a baby monitor sitting on a nightstand next to a photo of MARY and JOHN. Strange noises come through the monitor. MARY, asleep in bed, stirs. She turns on the light on the nightstand.

MARY  
John?

MARY turns: she's alone. She gets up.

INT. HALLWAY – NIGHT

MARY walks down the hall to SAM's nursery. JOHN, seen only in silhouette, stands over SAM's crib.

MARY  
John? Is he hungry?

JOHN turns his head.

MAN  
Shhh.

MARY  
All right.

MARY heads back down the hallway. The light by the stairs is flickering. MARY frowns and goes to tap at it till the light steadies.

MARY  
Hm.

More flickering light is coming from downstairs: MARY investigates. A war movie is on TV and JOHN has fallen asleep watching it. If JOHN is here, MARY realizes, then the MAN upstairs cannot be JOHN and must be a danger. She runs back upstairs.

MARY  
Sammy! Sammy!

MARY enters SAM's nursery and stops short.

INT. LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Upstairs, MARY screams. JOHN wakes up.

JOHN  
Mary?

JOHN scrambles out of the chair.

JOHN  
Mary!

JOHN runs upstairs.

INT. NURSERY – NIGHT

JOHN bursts through the closed door of the nursery.

JOHN  
Mary.

The room is quiet and appears empty except for SAM awake in his crib and JOHN. JOHN glances around and pushes down the side of SAM's crib.

JOHN  
Hey, Sammy. You okay?

Something dark drips next to SAM. JOHN touches it. Two more drops land on the back of JOHN's hand. It looks like blood. JOHN looks up. MARY is sprawled across the ceiling, the stomach of her nightgown red with blood, staring at JOHN and struggling to breathe. JOHN collapses onto the floor, staring at MARY.

JOHN  
No! Mary!

MARY bursts into flame. The fire spreads over the ceiling. JOHN stares, frozen. SAM wails. JOHN, reminded he's not alone, gets up and scoops SAM out of his crib and rushes out of the room.

INT. HALLWAY – NIGHT

DEAN is awake and coming to investigate.

DEAN  
Daddy!

JOHN shoves SAM at DEAN.

JOHN  
Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!

DEAN turns and runs. JOHN turns back to the nursery.

JOHN  
Mary!

The entire room is on fire. MARY herself can barely be seen.

JOHN  
No!

EXT. HOUSE – NIGHT

DEAN runs outside, holding SAM.

DEAN  
It's okay, Sammy.

DEAN turns to look up at SAM's window, which is lit with gold.

JOHN runs outside, scoops up DEAN and SAM, and carries them both away.

JOHN  
I gotcha.

Fire explodes out of SAM's nursery window.

EXT. HOUSE – NIGHT, LATER

The Lawrence fire department has arrived. A FIREFIGHTER gets out of a fire truck and takes over at the gauges for another firefighter.

FIREFIGHTER  
I got it. You go hold the line up.

The second firefighter goes to the back of the truck and takes a hose from a third firefighter. That firefighter takes the hose towards the house where a fourth firefighter is spraying through SAM's nursery window. A paramedic opens the back of an ambulance. A POLICE OFFICER waves some neighbors back.

OFFICER  
Stay back. You have to stay back.

Across the street from the house, JOHN and DEAN sit on the hood of JOHN's Impala, JOHN holding SAM. JOHN looks up at the remnants of the fire.

ACT ONE  
Stanford University  
Present Day

It is 31 Oct 2005.

"Gasoline" by Ginger begins to play.

APARTMENT  
INT. BEDROOM – DAY

YOUNG WOMAN  
Sam!

The YOUNG WOMAN, JESS, comes around a corner; she is wearing a sexy-nurse costume and adjusting her hat. The photo of MARY and JOHN from earlier is on the dresser.

JESS  
Get a move on, would you?

MUSIC  
I've been shot from a cannon

JESS  
We were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago.

JESS walks off.

JESS  
Sam!

MUSIC  
I'm a human cannonball

JESS  
You coming or what?

Starring JARED PADALECKI

A YOUNG MAN pokes his head around the corner; this is SAM. He's wearing jeans and three shirts, not a costume.

SAM  
Do I have to?

JESS  
Yes!

MUSIC  
I'm gonna fly high

JESS  
It'll be fun.

SAM comes into the room.

JESS  
And where's your costume?

MUSIC  
I'm gonna fall fall fall

SAM laughs and ducks his head.

JENSEN ACKLES

SAM  
You know how I feel about Halloween.

PARTY  
INT. BAR – NIGHT

Classic's "What Cha Gonna Do" begins to play.

MUSIC  
Show me whatcha gonna do  
Yeah whatcha gonna do  
Are you trying to get in  
Yeah whatcha gonna do

The bar is decorated for Halloween (including a gargoyle with cobwebs and a baseball hat that says "GET NAKED"). Someone pours someone else a shot. Everyone is in costume.

Guest Starring  
SARAH SHAHI

MUSIC  
Are you gonna ride

JESS raises a glass as a YOUNG MAN in a ghoul costume, LUIS, comes up to the table where SAM and JESS are. SAM is still not in costume.

JESS  
So here's to Sam—

MUSIC  
Baby

ADRIANNE PALICKI

JESS  
—and his awesome LSAT victory.

SAM  
All right, all right, it's not that big a deal.

JESS, SAM, and LUIS clink glasses.

JESS  
Yeah, he acts all humble.

SAMANTHA SMITH

JESS  
But he scored a one seventy-four.

LUIS drinks his shot and so does SAM.

LUIS  
Is that good?

JEFFREY DEAN MORGAN

JESS  
Scary good.

JESS drinks.

LUIS  
So there you go. You are a first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want!

LUIS sits next to SAM.

R.D. CALL

SAM  
Actually, I got an interview here. Monday. If it goes okay I think I got a shot at a full ride next year.

JESS  
Hey. It's gonna go great.

SAM  
It better.

ROSS KOHN

LUIS  
How does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?

SAM  
Ah, they don't know.

LUIS  
Oh, no, I would be gloating! Why not?

SAM  
Because we're not exactly the Bradys.

LUIS  
And I'm not exactly the Huxtables. More shots?

JESS and SAM speak in chorus.

JESS and SAM  
No. No.

SAM  
No.

LUIS goes up to the bar anyway.

JESS  
No, seriously. I'm proud of you. And you're gonna knock 'em dead on Monday—

and  
STEVE RAILSBACK

JESS  
—and you're gonna get that full ride. I know it.

SAM  
What would I do without you?

JESS  
Crash and burn.

JESS smiles and pulls SAM in for a kiss.

MUSIC  
Are you trying to get in  
Yeah whatcha gonna do

APARTMENT  
INT. BEDROOM – NIGHT

MUSIC  
Are you gonna ride baby

Supervising Producer  
PETER JOHNSON

SAM and JESS lie in bed, asleep back to back. JESS shifts position.

Executive Producer  
McG

A sound outside the room, like a window opening. SAM opens his eyes.

INT. APARTMENT – NIGHT

SAM leaves the bedroom and looks around the apartment.

Executive Producer  
DAVID NUTTER

A window is open; earlier it must have been closed. Footsteps. A MAN walks past the strings of beads at the far end of the hall. SAM moves to another part of the apartment and waits. The MAN enters the room. SAM lunges forward and grabs the MAN at the shoulder. The MAN knocks SAM's arm away and aims a strike at SAM, who ducks. The MAN grabs SAM's arm, swings him around, and shoves him back. SAM kicks and is blocked, then pushed back into another room. If the MAN hadn't seen SAM's face before, he sees it now; SAM gets his first glimpse of the MAN. The MAN elbows SAM in the face; SAM kicks at his head. The MAN ducks and swings and SAM blocks. The MAN knocks SAM down and pins him to the floor, one hand at SAM's neck and the other holding SAM's wrist.

MAN  
Whoa, easy, tiger.

SAM breathes hard.

SAM  
Dean?

DEAN laughs.

SAM  
You scared the crap out of me!

DEAN  
That's 'cause you're out of practice.

SAM grabs DEAN's hand and yanks, slamming his heel into DEAN's back and DEAN to the floor.

DEAN  
Or not.

SAM taps DEAN twice where SAM is holding him.

DEAN  
Get off of me.

SAM rolls to his feet and pulls DEAN up.

SAM  
What the hell are you doing here?

DEAN  
Well, I was looking for a beer.

Produced by  
CYRUS YAVNEH

DEAN puts his hands on SAM's shoulders, shakes once, and lets go.

SAM  
What the hell are you doing here?

DEAN  
Okay. All right. We gotta talk.

Created by  
ERIC KRIPKE

SAM  
Uh, the phone?

DEAN  
If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?

JESS turns the light on. She is wearing very short shorts and a cropped Smurfs shirt.

JESS  
Sam?

SAM and DEAN turn their heads in unison.

SAM  
Jess. Hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica.

DEAN looks at her appreciatively.

JESS  
Wait, your brother Dean?

JESS smiles. SAM nods. DEAN grins at her and moves closer.

DEAN  
Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league.

JESS  
Just let me put something on.

JESS turns to go. DEAN's voice stops her.

Written by  
ERIC KRIPKE

DEAN  
No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously.

DEAN goes back over to SAM without taking his eyes off JESS. SAM watches him, his expression stony.

DEAN  
Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business.

Directed by  
DAVID NUTTER

DEAN  
But, uh, nice meeting you.

SAM  
No.

SAM goes over to JESS and puts an arm around her.

SAM  
No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her.

DEAN  
Okay.

DEAN turns to look at them both straight on.

DEAN  
Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days.

SAM  
So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later.

DEAN ducks his head and looks back up.

DEAN  
Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days.

SAM's expression doesn't change while he takes this in. JESS glances up at him.

SAM  
Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside.

OUTSIDE APARTMENT  
INT. STAIRWELL – NIGHT

SAM and DEAN head downstairs. SAM has put on jeans and a hoodie.

SAM  
I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you.

DEAN  
You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him.

SAM  
You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine.

DEAN stops and turns around. SAM stops too.

DEAN  
Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not?

SAM  
I'm not.

DEAN  
Why not?

SAM  
I swore I was done hunting. For good.

DEAN  
Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad.

DEAN starts downstairs again. SAM follows.

SAM  
Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45.

DEAN stops at the door to the outside.

DEAN  
Well, what was he supposed to do?

SAM  
I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark.

DEAN  
Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there.

SAM  
Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her.

DEAN glances outside.

SAM  
But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find.

DEAN  
We save a lot of people doing it, too.

A pause.

SAM  
You think Mom would have wanted this for us?

DEAN rolls his eyes and slams the door open.

EXT. PARKING LOT – NIGHT

There's a short flight of stairs from the door to the parking lot. DEAN and SAM climb it.

SAM  
The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors.

They cross the parking lot to the Impala from the prologue.

DEAN  
So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?

SAM  
No. Not normal. Safe.

DEAN  
And that's why you ran away.

DEAN looks away.

SAM  
I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing.

DEAN  
Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it.

SAM is silent.

DEAN  
I can't do this alone.

SAM  
Yes you can.

DEAN looks down.

DEAN  
Yeah, well, I don't want to.

SAM sighs and looks down, thinking, then up.

SAM  
What was he hunting?

DEAN opens the trunk of the Impala, then the spare-tire compartment. It's an arsenal. He props the compartment open with a shotgun and digs through the clutter.

DEAN  
All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?

SAM  
So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?

DEAN  
I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans.

SAM  
Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?

DEAN looks over at SAM.

DEAN  
I'm twenty-six, dude.

DEAN pulls some papers out of a folder.

DEAN  
All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy.

DEAN hands one of the papers to SAM.

DEAN  
They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA.

The paper is a printout of an article from the Jericho Herald, headlined "Centennial Highway Disappearance" and dated Sept. 19th 2005; it has a man's picture, captioned "Andrew Carey MISSING". SAM reads it and glances up.

SAM  
So maybe he was kidnapped.

DEAN  
Yeah. Well, here's another one in April.

DEAN tosses down another Jericho Herald article for each date he mentions.

DEAN  
Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years.

DEAN takes the article back from SAM and picks up the rest of the stack, putting them back in the folder.

DEAN  
All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road.

DEAN pulls a bag out of another part of the arsenal.

DEAN  
It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough.

DEAN grabs a handheld tape recorder.

DEAN  
Then I get this voicemail yesterday.

He presses play. The recording is staticky and the signal was clearly breaking up.

JOHN  
Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger.

DEAN presses stop.

SAM  
You know there's EVP on that?

DEAN  
Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?

SAM shakes his head.

DEAN  
All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got.

He presses play again.

WOMAN  
I can never go home...

DEAN presses stop.

SAM  
Never go home.

DEAN drops the recorder, puts down the shotgun, stands straight, and shuts the trunk, then leans on it.

DEAN  
You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing.

SAM looks away and sighs, then looks back.

SAM  
All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him.

DEAN nods.

SAM  
But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here.

SAM turns to go back to the apartment. He turns back when DEAN speaks.

DEAN  
What's first thing Monday?

SAM  
I have this...I have an interview.

DEAN  
What, a job interview? Skip it.

SAM  
It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate.

DEAN  
Law school?

DEAN smirks.

SAM  
So we got a deal or not?

DEAN says nothing.

APARTMENT  
INT. BEDROOM – NIGHT

SAM is packing a duffel bag. He pulls out a large hook-shaped knife and slides it inside. JESS comes into the room.

JESS  
Wait, you're taking off?

SAM looks up.

JESS  
Is this about your dad? Is he all right?

SAM  
Yeah. You know, just a little family drama.

SAM goes over to the dresser and turns on the lamp atop it.

JESS  
Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip.

JESS sits on the bed. SAM rummages in one of the drawers and comes out with a couple shirts, which go in the duffel.

SAM  
Oh, yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, he's probably got Jim, Jack, and José along with him. I'm just going to go bring him back.

JESS  
What about the interview?

SAM  
I'll make the interview. This is only for a couple days.

SAM goes around the bed. JESS gets up and follows.

JESS  
Sam, I mean, please.

SAM stops and turns.

JESS  
Just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?

SAM laughs a little.

SAM  
I'm fine.

JESS  
It's just...you won't even talk about your family. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal.

SAM  
Hey. Everything's going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise.

He kisses her on the cheek and leaves.

JESS  
At least tell me where you're going.

CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY  
EXT. CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY – NIGHT

Jericho, California

The Eagles of Death Metal's "Speaking in Tongues" plays. A YOUNG MAN, TROY, is driving down the highway, talking on his cell phone.

TROY  
Amy, I can't come over tonight. Because I've got work in the morning, that's why. ...Yeah, okay, I miss it and my dad's gonna have my ass.

A high-pitched whine. TROY looks over and sees a WOMAN in a white dress on the side of the road. She's moving as though dancing; she flickers, and for a moment she's gone.

TROY  
Hey, ah, Amy, let me call you back?

MUSIC  
I got this feeling and it's deep in my bah-tay  
It gives me wiggles and it makes my rump shake  
I said ho!

TROY tries several times to turn off the radio, which is flickering. Nothing happens.

MUSIC  
If I should touch you  
Might be electrocuted  
I said ho!  
Deep in your body

TROY pulls up next to the WOMAN, whose dress is torn in several places, and stops, leaning across the shotgun seat.

TROY  
Car trouble or something?

A long pause.

WOMAN  
Take me home?

The voice is the same one from the altered voicemail. TROY opens the passenger door.

TROY  
Sure, get in.

The WOMAN, who is barefoot, climbs in and closes the door.

TROY  
So, where do you live?

WOMAN  
At the end of Breckenridge Road.

TROY nods.

TROY  
You coming from a Halloween party or something?

The WOMAN's dress is very low-cut. TROY notices, stares, and looks away, laughing nervously.

TROY  
You know, a girl like you really shouldn't be alone out here.

She looks at him mournfully, seductively, and pulls her skirt up over her thigh.

WOMAN  
I'm with you.

TROY looks away. The WOMAN takes TROY's chin and turns his face towards her.

WOMAN  
Do you think I'm pretty?

TROY nods, eyes stuck on her cleavage.

TROY  
Uh...huh.

WOMAN  
Will you come home with me?

TROY  
Um. Hell yeah.

He drives off.

EXT. ABANDONED HOUSE – NIGHT

They pull up to an old abandoned house at the end of a road. The WOMAN stares at it sadly.

TROY  
Come on. You don't live here.

WOMAN  
I can never go home.

TROY  
What are you talking about? Nobody even lives here. Where do you live?

He turns, and she's gone. He checks the back seat, also empty, and gets out of the car, nervous.

TROY  
That's good. Joke's over, okay? You want me to leave?

TROY looks around: no signs of life except crickets. He walks towards the house.

TROY  
Hello? Hello?

There's a picture of the WOMAN and two CHILDREN inside the house; the picture is covered in dust.

TROY peers through the hole in the screen door. A bird flies at his face, scaring him into falling over. He yells, leaps to his feet, and runs back to the car. He gets in and drives off.

EXT. CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY – NIGHT

TROY looks behind him—no one's there—then in the rearview mirror. The WOMAN is in the back seat. TROY yells again and drives straight through a "Bridge Closed" sign, stopping about halfway across the bridge. He screams. Blood spatters the windows.

ACT TWO  
GAS STATION  
EXT. GAS STATION – DAY

It is 1 Nov 2005.

The Impala is parked in front of a pump. "Ramblin' Man" by the Allman Brothers plays.

MUSIC  
Lord, I was born a ramblin' man

DEAN comes out of the convenience mart carrying junk food.

MUSIC  
Tryin' to make a livin' and doin' the best I can

SAM is sitting in the shotgun seat with the door open, rifling through a box of tapes.

DEAN  
Hey!

SAM leans out and looks at him.

DEAN  
You want breakfast?

SAM  
No, thanks.

MUSIC  
And when it's time for leavin'

SAM  
So how'd you pay for that stuff?

MUSIC  
I hope you'll understand

SAM  
You and Dad still running credit card scams?

MUSIC  
That I was born a ramblin' man

DEAN  
Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career.

DEAN puts the nozzle back on the pump.

DEAN  
Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards.

SAM  
Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?

SAM swings his legs back inside the car and closes the door.

DEAN  
Uh, Burt Aframian.

DEAN gets into the driver seat and puts his soda and chips down.

DEAN  
And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal.

DEAN closes the door.

SAM  
That sounds about right. I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection.

There are at least a dozen cassettes in the box on SAM's lap; some have album art, others are hand-labeled.

DEAN  
Why?

SAM  
Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two.

SAM holds up a tape for every band he names.

SAM  
Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?

DEAN takes the box labeled Metallica from SAM.

SAM  
It's the greatest hits of mullet rock.

DEAN  
Well, house rules, Sammy.

DEAN pops the tape in the player.

DEAN  
Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.

DEAN drops the Metallica box back in the box of tapes and starts the engine.

SAM  
You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old.

AC/DC's "Back in Black" begins to play.

SAM  
It's Sam, okay?

DEAN  
Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud.

DEAN drives off.

CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY  
EXT. CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY – DAY

MUSIC  
Back in black  
I hit the sack  
I've been too long  
I'm glad to be back  
Yes I'm let loose

They drive past a sign that says "JERICHO 7".

MUSIC  
From the noose  
That's kept me hanging about

Sam is talking on his cell phone.

SAM  
Thank you.

SAM closes his phone.

MUSIC  
Lookin' at the sky  
'Cause it's gettin' me high

SAM  
All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue.

MUSIC  
Forget the hearse 'cause I'll never die

SAM  
So that's something, I guess.

DEAN glances over at SAM, then back at the road. At a bridge ahead of them, there are two police cars and several officers.

MUSIC  
I got nine lives  
Cat's eyes  
Abusin' every one of them and running wild

DEAN  
Check it out.

SAM leans forward for a closer look.

MUSIC  
'Cause I'm back  
Yes I'm back

DEAN pulls over. They take a long look before DEAN turns off the engine. Kid Gloves Music's "My Cheatin' Ways" begins to play. DEAN opens the glove compartment and pulls out a box full of ID cards with his and JOHN's faces: visible ones include FBI and DEA. He picks one out and grins at SAM, who stares.

DEAN  
Let's go.

DEAN gets out of the car.

On the bridge, the lead DEPUTY, DEPUTY JAFFE, leans over the railing to yell down to two MEN in wetsuits who were poking around the river.

JAFFE  
You guys find anything?

MAN  
No! Nothing!

JAFFE turns back to the car in the middle of the bridge. It's familiar: it's TROY's, the blood gone. Another DEPUTY, DEPUTY HEIN, is at the driver's side looking around inside the car.

HEIN  
No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean.

DEAN and SAM walk into the crime scene like they belong there.

JAFFE  
So, this kid Troy. He's dating your daughter, isn't he?

HEIN  
Yeah.

JAFFE  
How's Amy doing?

HEIN  
She's putting up missing posters downtown.

DEAN  
You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?

JAFFE looks up when DEAN starts talking and straightens up to talk to him.

JAFFE  
And who are you?

DEAN flashes his badge.

DEAN  
Federal marshals.

JAFFE  
You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you?

DEAN laughs.

DEAN  
Thanks, that's awfully kind of you.

DEAN goes over to the car.

DEAN  
You did have another one just like this, correct?

JAFFE  
Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that.

SAM  
So, this victim, you knew him?

JAFFE nods.

JAFFE  
Town like this, everybody knows everybody.

DEAN circles the car, looking around.

DEAN  
Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?

JAFFE  
No. Not so far as we can tell.

SAM  
So what's the theory?

SAM goes over to DEAN.

JAFFE  
Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?

DEAN  
Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys.

SAM stomps on DEAN's foot.

SAM  
Thank you for your time.

SAM starts to walk away. DEAN follows.

SAM  
Gentlemen.

JAFFE watches them go. DEAN smacks SAM on the head.

SAM  
Ow! What was that for?

DEAN  
Why'd you have to step on my foot?

SAM  
Why do you have to talk to the police like that?

DEAN looks at SAM and moves in front of him, forcing SAM to stop walking.

DEAN  
Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves.

SAM clears his throat and looks over DEAN's shoulder. DEAN turns. It's SHERIFF PIERCE and two FBI AGENTS.

SHERIFF  
Can I help you boys?

DEAN  
No, sir, we were just leaving.

As the FBI AGENTS walk past DEAN, he nods at each of them.

DEAN  
Agent Mulder. Agent Scully.

DEAN and SAM head past the SHERIFF, who turns to watch them go.

JERICHO  
EXT. STREET – DAY

The marquee on the Highland Movie Theater reads:

EMERGENCY TOWN HALL MEETING  
SUNDAY 8 PM  
BE SAFE OUT THERE

A YOUNG WOMAN is tacking up posters with TROY's face and the caption "MISSING TROY SQUIRE". DEAN and SAM approach.

DEAN  
I'll bet you that's her.

SAM  
Yeah.

DEAN and SAM walk up to the YOUNG WOMAN.

DEAN  
You must be Amy.

AMY  
Yeah.

DEAN  
Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy.

AMY  
He never mentioned you to me.

AMY walks away. DEAN and SAM walk with her.

DEAN  
Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto.

SAM  
So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around.

Another YOUNG WOMAN, RACHEL, comes up to AMY and puts a hand on her arm.

RACHEL  
Hey, are you okay?

AMY  
Yeah.

SAM  
You mind if we ask you a couple questions?

Another poster that says MISSING TROY SQUIRE flaps in the breeze.

INT. DINER – DAY

The four of them are sitting in a booth, DEAN and SAM opposite AMY and RACHEL.

AMY  
I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and...he never did.

SAM  
He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?

AMY shakes her head.

AMY  
No. Nothing I can remember.

SAM  
I like your necklace.

AMY holds the pendant she's wearing, a pentagram in a circle, and looks down at it.

AMY  
Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents—

AMY laughs.

AMY  
—with all that devil stuff.

SAM laughs a little and looks down, then up. DEAN looks over.

SAM  
Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing.

DEAN  
Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries.

DEAN takes his arm off the back of SAM's seat and leans forward.

DEAN  
Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything...

AMY and RACHEL look at each other.

DEAN  
What is it?

RACHEL  
Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk.

DEAN and SAM speak in chorus.

DEAN and SAM  
What do they talk about?

RACHEL  
It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago.

DEAN looks at SAM, who watches RACHEL attentively, nodding.

RACHEL  
Well, supposedly she's still out there.

SAM nods.

RACHEL  
She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever.

SAM and DEAN look at each other.

LIBRARY  
INT. LIBRARY – DAY

A web browser is open to the archive search page for the Jericho Herald. The words "Female Murder Hitchhiking" are typed into the search box. DEAN clicks GO; the screen tells him there are "(0) Result". DEAN replaces "Hitchhiking" with "Centennial Highway" with the same response. SAM is sitting next to him, watching.

SAM  
Let me try.

DEAN smacks SAM's hand.

DEAN  
I got it.

SAM shoves DEAN's chair out of the way and takes over.

DEAN  
Dude!

DEAN hits SAM in the shoulder.

DEAN  
You're such a control freak.

SAM  
So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?

DEAN  
Yeah.

SAM  
Well, maybe it's not murder.

SAM replaces "Murder" with "Suicide" and finds an article entitled "Suicide on Centennial". DEAN glances at SAM. SAM opens the article, dated April 25, 1981.

A local woman's drowning death was ruled a suicide, the county Sheriff's Department said earlier today. Constance Welch, 24, of 4636 Breckenridge Road, leapt off Sylvania Bridge, at mile 33 of Centennial Highway, and subsequently drowned last night.  
Deputy J. Pierce told reporters that, hours before her death, Ms. Welch logged a call with 911 emergency services. In a panicked tone, Ms. Welch described how she found her two young children, 5 and 6, in the bathtub, after leaving them alone for several [minutes]. She reported that their complex-[...]  
What happened to my children was a terrible accident. And it must have been too much for my wife. Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it," said husband Joseph Welch. "Now I ask that you all please respect my privacy during this trying time."  
At the time of the children's death and Ms. Welch's subsequent suicide, Mr. Welch was at the Frontier auto salvage yard, where he works the graveyard shift as associate manager.  
"Connie might have been quiet, but she was the sweetest, most caring girl I ever knew," said Deanna Kripke, a neighbor. "She just doted on those children."  
SAM  
This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river.

There's a picture of CONSTANCE; it's the WOMAN who killed TROY.

DEAN  
Does it say why she did it?

SAM  
Yeah.

DEAN  
What?

SAM  
An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die.

DEAN raises his eyebrows.

DEAN  
Hm.

The article has a picture of Joseph next to a picture of Sylvania Bridge; it's the place TROY died.

SAM  
"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch."

DEAN  
The bridge look familiar to you?

SYLVANIA BRIDGE  
EXT. SYLVANIA BRIDGE – NIGHT

DEAN and SAM walk along the bridge, then stop to lean on the railing and look down at the river.

DEAN  
So this is where Constance took the swan dive.

SAM  
So you think Dad would have been here?

SAM looks over at DEAN.

DEAN  
Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him.

DEAN continues walking. SAM follows.

SAM  
Okay, so now what?

DEAN  
Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while.

SAM stops.

SAM  
Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday—

DEAN turns around.

DEAN  
Monday. Right. The interview.

SAM  
Yeah.

DEAN  
Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?

SAM  
Maybe. Why not?

DEAN  
Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?

SAM steps closer.

SAM  
No, and she's not ever going to know.

DEAN  
Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are.

DEAN turns around and keeps walking. SAM follows.

SAM  
And who's that?

DEAN  
You're one of us.

SAM hurries to get in front of DEAN.

SAM  
No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life.

DEAN  
You have a responsibility to—

SAM  
To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back.

DEAN grabs SAM by the collar and shoves him up against the railing of the bridge. A long pause.

DEAN  
Don't talk about her like that.

DEAN releases SAM and walks away. He sees CONSTANCE standing at the edge of the bridge.

DEAN  
Sam.

SAM comes to stand next to DEAN. CONSTANCE looks over at them, then steps forward off the edge. SAM and DEAN run to the railing and look over.

DEAN  
Where'd she go?

SAM  
I don't know.

Behind them, the Impala's engine starts and its headlights come on. DEAN and SAM turn to look.

DEAN  
What the—

SAM  
Who's driving your car?

DEAN pulls the keys out of his pocket and jingles them. SAM glances at them. The car jerks into motion, heading straight for them. They turn and run.

SAM  
Dean? Go! Go!

The car is moving faster than they are; when it gets too close, SAM and DEAN dive over the railing. The car comes to a halt.

ACT THREE  
SYLVANIA BRIDGE  
EXT. SYLVANIA BRIDGE – NIGHT

Establishing shot of the bridge.

SAM has caught himself on the edge of the bridge and is hanging on. He pulls himself up onto the bridge and looks around.

SAM  
Dean? Dean!

Below, a filthy and annoyed DEAN crawls out of the water and onto the mud, panting.

DEAN  
What?

SAM  
Hey! Are you all right?

DEAN holds up one hand in an A-OK sign.

DEAN  
I'm super.

SAM laughs, relieved, and scoots away from the edge.

EXT. SYLVANIA BRIDGE – NIGHT, LATER

DEAN shuts the hood of his car and leans on it.

SAM  
Your car all right?

DEAN  
Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!

SAM  
Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?

SAM settles on the hood next to DEAN. DEAN throws up his arms in frustration, then flicks mud off his hands. SAM sniffs, then looks at DEAN.

SAM  
You smell like a toilet.

DEAN looks down.

MOTEL  
INT. MOTEL LOBBY – DAY

It is 2 Nov 2005.

A VersaBank MasterCard in the name of Hector Aframian lands on a handwritten guest ledger.

DEAN  
One room, please.

DEAN is standing at the motel check-in desk, still filthy, with SAM right behind him. The CLERK picks up the card and looks at it.

CLERK  
You guys having a reunion or something?

SAM  
What do you mean?

CLERK  
I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month.

DEAN looks back at SAM.

JOHN'S ROOM  
INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY

The motel door swings open. SAM is on the other side, having just picked the lock. SAM hides the picks and stands up. DEAN is just outside, playing lookout, until SAM reaches out of the room to grab his shoulder and yank him inside. SAM closes the door behind them. They look around—every vertical surface has papers pinned to it: maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes. There are books on the desk and assorted junk on the floor and bed, including something with a hazardous-materials symbol.

SAM  
Whoa.

DEAN turns on a light by the bed and picks up a half-eaten hamburger sitting there. SAM steps over a line of salt on the floor. DEAN sniffs the burger and recoils.

DEAN  
I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least.

SAM fingers the salt on the floor and looks up.

SAM  
Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in.

DEAN looks at the papers covering one wall.

SAM  
What have you got here?

DEAN  
Centennial Highway victims.

SAM nods. The victims seen on the wall include Mark somebody, William Durrell, Scott Nifong who disappeared in 1987 at age 25, and somebody Parks. Mark, Durrell, and Nifong are all white males, judging by the photos.

DEAN  
I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs—

SAM crosses the room.

DEAN  
—ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?

While DEAN talks, SAM looks at the papers taped to the other walls. There's something about the Bell Witch, two people being burned alive, a skeletal person blowing a horn at several scared people with the note "MORTIS DANSE", a column about "Devils + Demons", another about "Sirens, Witches, the possessed", a wooden pentacle, and a note that says "Woman in White" above a printout of the Jericho Herald article on CONSTANCE's suicide.

SAM turns on another lamp.

SAM  
Dad figured it out.

DEAN turns to look.

DEAN  
What do you mean?

SAM  
He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white.

DEAN looks at the photos of CONSTANCE's victims.

DEAN  
You sly dogs.

DEAN turns back to SAM.

DEAN  
All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it.

SAM  
She might have another weakness.

DEAN  
Well, Dad would want to make sure.

DEAN crosses to SAM.

DEAN  
He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?

SAM  
No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband.

SAM taps the picture of JOSEPH WELCH. The caption says he's thirty; the article dates to 1981, so he must be sixty-four.

SAM  
If he's still alive.

SAM goes to look at something else. DEAN looks at the picture below the Herald article, of a woman in a white dress.

DEAN  
All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up.

DEAN starts to walk away. SAM turns.

SAM  
Hey, Dean?

DEAN stops and turns back.

SAM  
What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry.

DEAN holds up a hand.

DEAN  
No chick-flick moments.

SAM laughs and nods.

SAM  
All right. Jerk.

DEAN  
Bitch.

SAM laughs again. DEAN disappears, presumably into the bathroom. SAM notices something, his smile disappearing, and crosses over for a closer look. A rosary hangs in front of a large mirror, and stuck into the mirror frame is a photo of JOHN sitting on the hood of the Impala, next to a BOY in a baseball cap who is presumably DEAN and with a YOUNGER BOY, presumably SAM, on JOHN's lap. SAM takes the photo off the mirror and holds it, smiling sadly.

MOTEL  
INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY, LATER

SAM paces, holding his phone, and sits down on the bed. A voicemail message is playing.

JESS  
Hey, it's me, it's about ten-twenty Saturday night—

DEAN, clean again, comes out of the bathroom and grabs his jacket. He shrugs it on one shoulder as he crosses the room.

DEAN  
Hey, man. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?

SAM  
No.

DEAN  
Aframian's buying.

SAM shakes his head.

SAM  
Mm-mm.

EXT. PARKING LOT – DAY

DEAN leaves the motel room. He gets the jacket the rest of the way on as he crosses the lot. He looks over and sees a police car, where the MOTEL CLERK is talking to DEPUTY JAFFE and DEPUTY HEIN. The CLERK points at DEAN, who turns away and pulls out his cell phone.

INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY and EXT. PARKING LOT – DAY, alternating

SAM is sitting on the bed, still listening to the message.

JESS  
So come home soon, okay? I love you.

The phone beeps. SAM looks at it and presses a button, then puts it back to his ear.

SAM  
What?

Outside, the DEPUTIES are approaching DEAN.

DEAN  
Dude, five-oh, take off.

SAM stands up.

SAM  
What about you?

DEAN  
Uh, they kinda spotted me. Go find Dad.

DEAN hangs up the phone as the DEPUTIES approach. He turns and grins at them.

DEAN  
Problem, officers?

JAFFE  
Where's your partner?

DEAN  
Partner? What, what partner?

JAFFE glances over his shoulder and jerks his thumb towards the motel room. HEIN heads over there. DEAN fidgets.

SAM sees HEIN approaching and darts away from the window.

JAFFE  
So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?

DEAN  
My boobs.

DEAN grins.

HEIN slams Dean over the hood of the cop car.

JAFFE  
You have the right to remain silent—

ACT FOUR  
SHERIFF'S OFFICE  
INT. SHERIFF'S OFFICE – DAY

SHERIFF PIERCE enters the room, carrying a box. He sets the box on the table at which DEAN sits and goes around the table to face DEAN across it.

SHERIFF  
So you want to give us your real name?

DEAN  
I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent.

SHERIFF  
I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here.

DEAN  
We talkin', like, misdemeanor kind of trouble or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble?

SHERIFF  
You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall.

DEAN looks away.

SHERIFF  
Along with a whole lot of Satanic mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect.

DEAN  
That makes sense. Because when the first one went missing in '82 I was three.

SHERIFF  
I know you've got partners. One of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me. Dean.

The SHERIFF tosses a brown leather-covered journal on the table.

SHERIFF  
This his?

DEAN stares at it. The SHERIFF sits on the edge of the table. He flips through the journal: it's filled with newspaper clippings, notes, and pictures, just like what's on the walls of JOHN's motel room.

SHERIFF  
I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out—I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy.

DEAN leans forward for a closer look.

SHERIFF  
But I found this, too.

He opens the journal to a page that reads "DEAN 35-111", circled, with nothing else on that page.

SHERIFF  
Now. You're stayin' right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means.

DEAN stares down at the page, then looks up.

WELCH HOUSE  
INT. HOUSE – DAY

SAM, seen through the chain-link covering a grimy glass window, knocks on the door the window is in. An OLD MAN opens it: it's recognizably JOSEPH WELCH.

SAM  
Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?

JOSEPH  
Yeah.

EXT. DRIVEWAY – DAY

SAM and JOSEPH are walking down the junk-filled driveway, JOSEPH holding the photo SAM found on JOHN's motel room mirror.

JOSEPH  
Yeah, he was older, but that's him.

JOSEPH hands the photo back to SAM.

JOSEPH  
He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter.

SAM  
That's right. We're working on a story together.

JOSEPH  
Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?

SAM  
About your wife Constance?

JOSEPH  
He asked me where she was buried.

SAM  
And where is that again?

JOSEPH  
What, I gotta go through this twice?

SAM  
It's fact-checking. If you don't mind.

JOSEPH  
In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge.

SAM  
And why did you move?

JOSEPH  
I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died.

SAM stops walking. JOSEPH stops too.

SAM  
Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?

JOSEPH  
No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known.

SAM  
So you had a happy marriage?

JOSEPH hesitates.

JOSEPH  
Definitely.

SAM  
Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time.

SAM turns toward the Impala. JOSEPH walks away. SAM waits a moment, then looks back up at JOSEPH.

SAM  
Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?

JOSEPH turns around.

JOSEPH  
A what?

SAM  
A woman in white. Or sometimes weeping woman?

JOSEPH just looks.

SAM  
It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really.

SAM starts back toward JOSEPH.

SAM  
Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women.

SAM stops in front of JOSEPH.

SAM  
You understand. But all share the same story.

JOSEPH  
Boy, I don't care much for nonsense.

JOSEPH walks away. SAM follows.

SAM  
See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them.

JOSEPH stops.

SAM  
And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children.

JOSEPH turns around.

SAM  
Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again.

JOSEPH  
You think...you think that has something to do with...Constance? You smartass!

SAM  
You tell me.

JOSEPH  
I mean, maybe...maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!

JOSEPH's face shakes, whether from anger or grief it's impossible to tell. After a long moment, he turns away. SAM sighs.

SHERIFF'S OFFICE  
INT. SHERIFF'S OFFICE – NIGHT

DEAN  
I don't know how many times I gotta tell you. It's my high school locker combo.

SHERIFF PIERCE is still interrogating DEAN over the "DEAN 35-111" page.

SHERIFF  
We gonna do this all night long?

A DEPUTY leans into the room.

DEPUTY  
We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road.

SHERIFF  
You have to go to the bathroom?

DEAN  
No.

SHERIFF  
Good.

The SHERIFF handcuffs Dean to the table and leaves. DEAN sees a paper clip poking out of the journal, pulls it out, and looks at it. Moments later, as the SHERIFF and DEPUTY are gearing up to leave, he is out of the cuffs. DEAN watches through the window in the door, ducks out of sight as the DEPUTY approaches the door, and waits.

EXT. SHERIFF'S OFFICE – NIGHT

DEAN climbs down the fire escape, carrying JOHN's journal.

HIGHWAY  
EXT. HIGHWAY – NIGHT and EXT. STREET – NIGHT, alternating

SAM is driving the IMPALA when his phone rings. He pulls it out and answers it. DEAN is in a phone booth; apparently his phone was confiscated and he didn't take the time to steal it back.

DEAN  
Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal.

SAM  
You're welcome.

SAM grins.

DEAN  
Listen, we gotta talk.

SAM  
Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop.

DEAN  
Sammy, would you shut up for a second?

SAM  
I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet.

DEAN  
Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho.

SAM  
What? How do you know?

DEAN  
I've got his journal.

SAM  
He doesn't go anywhere without that thing.

DEAN  
Yeah, well, he did this time.

SAM  
What's it say?

DEAN  
Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going.

SAM  
Coordinates. Where to?

DEAN  
I'm not sure yet.

SAM  
I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?

SAM looks up and slams the brake, dropping the phone: CONSTANCE appeared on the road in front of him. The car goes right through her as SAM brings it to a halt.

DEAN  
Sam? Sam!

Inside the car, SAM breathes hard. CONSTANCE is sitting in the back seat.

CONSTANCE  
Take me home.

ACT FIVE  
HIGHWAY  
EXT. HIGHWAY – NIGHT

CONSTANCE  
Take me home!

SAM  
No.

CONSTANCE glares and the doors lock themselves. SAM struggles to reopen them. The gas pedal presses down and the car begins to drive itself. SAM tries to steer, but CONSTANCE is doing that too. SAM continues to try to get the door open. In the back seat, CONSTANCE flickers.

BRECKENRIDGE ROAD  
EXT. ABANDONED HOUSE – NIGHT

The car pulls up in front of CONSTANCE's house and stops. The engine shuts off and so do the lights.

SAM  
Don't do this.

CONSTANCE flickers. Her voice is sad.

CONSTANCE  
I can never go home.

SAM  
You're scared to go home.

SAM looks back and CONSTANCE isn't there. He glances around and back and sees her in the shotgun seat. She climbs into his lap, shoving him back against the seat hard enough to recline the seat. SAM struggles.

CONSTANCE  
Hold me. I'm so cold.

SAM  
You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been!

CONSTANCE  
You will be. Just hold me.

CONSTANCE kisses SAM as he continues to struggle, reaching for the keys. She pulls back and disappears, a flash of something horrible behind her face as she vanishes. SAM looks around for a moment, then yells in pain and yanks his hoodie open. There are five new holes burned through the fabric, matching to CONSTANCE's fingers: she flickers in front of him, her hand reaching into his chest. A gunshot goes off, shattering the window and startling CONSTANCE. DEAN approaches, still firing at her. She glares at him and vanishes, then reappears, and DEAN keeps firing until she disappears again. SAM manages to sit up and start the car.

SAM  
I'm taking you home.

SAM drives forward. DEAN stares after the car. SAM smashes through the side of the house. DEAN hurries through the wreckage to the passenger side of the car.

DEAN  
Sam! Sam! You okay?

SAM  
I think...

DEAN  
Can you move?

SAM  
Yeah. Help me?

DEAN leans through the window to give SAM a hand.

CONSTANCE picks up a large framed photograph seen when she brought TROY here: the WOMAN is CONSTANCE and the children are presumably hers.

DEAN helps SAM out of the car.

DEAN  
There you go.

DEAN closes the car door. They look around and see CONSTANCE; she looks up. She glares at them and throws the picture down. A bureau scoots towards SAM and DEAN, pinning them against the car. The lights flicker; CONSTANCE looks around, scared. Water begins to pour down the staircase. She goes over. At the top are the BOY and GIRL from the photograph. They hold hands and speak in chorus.

CHILDREN  
You've come home to us, Mommy.

CONSTANCE looks at them, distraught. Suddenly they are behind her; they embrace her tightly and she screams, her image flickering. In a surge of energy, still screaming, CONSTANCE and the two CHILDREN melt into a puddle in the floor. SAM and DEAN shove the bureau over and go look at the spot where CONSTANCE and her CHILDREN vanished.

DEAN  
So this is where she drowned her kids.

SAM nods.

SAM  
That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them.

DEAN  
You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy.

He slaps SAM on the chest where he's been injured and walks away. SAM laughs through the pain.

SAM  
Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?

DEAN  
Hey. Saved your ass.

"Highway to Hell" by AC/DC begins to play.

DEAN leans over to look at the car.

DEAN  
I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?

DEAN twists around to look at SAM.

DEAN  
I'll kill you.

SAM laughs.

HIGHWAY  
EXT. HIGHWAY – NIGHT

The Impala tears down the road; the right headlight is out.

MUSIC  
Living easy, loving free  
Season ticket on a one-way ride

SAM has the journal open to "DEAN 35-111" and a map open on his lap and is finding coordinates with a ruler, a flashlight tucked between chin and shoulder.

MUSIC  
Asking nothing

SAM  
Okay, here's where Dad went.

MUSIC  
Leave me be

SAM  
It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado.

MUSIC  
Taking everythin' in my stride

DEAN nods.

DEAN  
Sounds charming. How far?

MUSIC  
Don't need reason

SAM  
About six hundred miles.

MUSIC  
Don't need rhyme

DEAN  
Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning.

MUSIC  
Ain't nothing I would rather do

SAM looks at him, hesitating.

SAM  
Dean, I, um...

MUSIC  
Going down

DEAN glances at the road and back.

MUSIC  
Party time

DEAN  
You're not going.

MUSIC  
My friends are gonna be there too

SAM  
The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there.

Dean nods, disappointed, and returns his attention to the road.

DEAN  
Yeah. Yeah, whatever.

DEAN glances at SAM.

DEAN  
I'll take you home.

SAM turns the flashlight off. They drive on.

MUSIC  
Highway to hell

APARTMENT  
EXT. SAM'S APARTMENT BUILDING – NIGHT

MUSIC  
I'm on the highway to hell

They pull up in front of the apartment, DEAN still frowning. SAM gets out and leans over to look through the window.

SAM  
Call me if you find him?

DEAN nods.

SAM  
And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?

DEAN  
Yeah, all right.

SAM pats the car door twice and turns away. DEAN leans toward the passenger door, one arm going over the back of the seat.

DEAN  
Sam?

SAM turns back.

DEAN  
You know, we made a hell of a team back there.

SAM  
Yeah.

DEAN drives off. SAM watches him go and sighs.

INT. SAM'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

SAM lets himself in. Everything is dark and quiet.

SAM  
Jess?

SAM closes the door.

SAM  
You home?

SAM notices a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table, with a note that reads "Missed you! Love you!", next to a National Geographic. SAM picks one up and eats it as he sneaks into the bedroom, smiling. The shower is audibly running. SAM sits on the bed, shuts his eyes, and flops onto his back.

Blood drips onto SAM's forehead, one drop, then another; he flinches and opens his eyes. He gasps in horror: JESS is pinned to the ceiling, staring down at him and bleeding from the belly.

SAM  
No!

JESS bursts into flame; the fire spreads across the ceiling.

DEAN kicks the front door open.

DEAN  
Sam!

SAM raises one arm to shield his face.

SAM  
Jess!

DEAN comes running into the bedroom.

DEAN  
Sam! Sam!

DEAN looks up and sees JESS.

SAM  
No! No!

DEAN grabs SAM off the bed and bodily shoves him out the door, SAM struggling all the way.

SAM  
Jess! Jess! No!

Flames engulf the apartment.

AFTER THE FIRE  
EXT. SAM'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

In a scene much like the end of the flashback, a fire truck is parked outside the building, firemen and police keeping back gawkers. DEAN looks on, then turns and walks back to his car. SAM is standing behind the open trunk, loading a shotgun. DEAN looks at the trunk, then at SAM, whose face is set in a mask of desperate anger. SAM looks up, then sighs, nods, and tosses the shotgun into the trunk.

SAM  
We got work to do.

SAM shuts the trunk.

DELETED SCENES  
ONE  
Deleted Scenes  
Pilot  
SC 13  
0:47 RT

Stanford University  
Palo Alto, California  
Present Day

EXT. STREET – EVENING

It is 31 Oct 2005.

LUIS, already in full zombie costume, comes around a telephone pole and starts down the sidewalk. He suddenly turns left, throwing out his arms in an attempt to startle.

LUIS  
Ha!

SAM shakes his head and smiles. JESS, in her nurse outfit, grins.

LUIS  
What do you think, huh?

SAM  
Whatever.

SAM heads down the sidewalk. JESS and LUIS follow, SAM taking JESS' hand.

LUIS  
At least I wore a costume. Man, if your sorry ass was trick-or-treating at my house, there would be no popcorn balls for you.

SAM glances over his shoulder at LUIS.

SAM  
You gave out popcorn balls?

They start across the street.

LUIS  
You could at least have gone as a slutty version of something. Slutty Dorothy, slutty Alice, slutty nurse—

JESS looks back at LUIS.

JESS  
Hey.

LUIS  
I—I didn't mean you.

SAM  
Man, what can I say? I just never been a big fan of the whole thing.

LUIS  
Never been a fan—what, what, are you a Communist? Who doesn't like Halloween?

SAM, no longer smiling, looks away as they pass a Halloween decoration hanging from a fence: a skeleton in a black hooded cloak.

TWO  
Deleted Scenes  
Pilot  
SC 89  
1:13 RT

INT. SAM'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

SAM lets himself in. Everything is dark and quiet.

SAM  
Jess?

SAM closes the door.

SAM  
You home?

SAM notices a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table, with a note that reads "Missed you! Love you!", next to a National Geographic. SAM picks one up and eats it.

INT. IMPALA – NIGHT

DEAN drives. He looks at his watch: it is not ticking. He reaches for the steering wheel.

EXT. STREET – NIGHT

The Impala makes a U-turn.

INT. SAM'S BEDROOM – NIGHT

SAM continues to eat the cookie as he sneaks into the bedroom, smiling. He sits on the bed, shuts his eyes, and flops onto his back with a sigh.

SAM flinches twice just as in the aired scene, though the first time there is no blood; he opens his eyes. He gasps in horror: JESS is pinned to the ceiling, staring down at him and bleeding from the belly.

SAM  
No!

JESS bursts into flame.

EXT. SAM'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

A fire truck is parked outside the building, firemen and police keeping back gawkers. DEAN looks on, then turns and walks back to his car. SAM is standing behind the open trunk, loading a shotgun. DEAN looks at the trunk, then at SAM, whose face is set in a mask of desperate anger.

DEAN  
Hey. How you doing?

SAM looks up, then sighs and looks back down.

SAM  
I'm fine.

SAM tosses the shotgun into the trunk.

SAM  
Come on. We got work to do.

SAM shuts the trunk.

The Impala drives away, SAM riding shotgun. Music begins to play.


	15. Year Fifteen

We're surrendering.

We'll kill each other.

I'm kind of enjoying  
this story now.

The two of you...  
Rotting on a lifeless planet.

\- Why are you smiling?  
\- You lose.

What did you do?

Your boys...  
Showed up to duke it out,

turned Jack  
into a power vacuum.

And you killed your own son.

Releasing  
all kinds of God power.

What do we call you?

I'm me.

People won't need  
to pray to me

or to sacrifice to me.

With Chuck not  
writing our story anymore,

we get to write our own.

Finally free.

Ohhhh!

Hey, buddy.

Good morning.  
Ohhh!

♪ Sinking fast ♪

♪ Hold tight ♪

♪ Just remember ordinary life ♪

♪ More trouble ♪

♪ Than it's worth ♪

♪ Know it when you  
see the sign ♪

♪ Nothing feels right,  
step out of line ♪

Mmm.

♪ Just remember ordinary mind ♪  
It's hot.

Hot bread!

♪ Nagging wife ♪

♪ Starts a fight ♪

♪ Trying to make you uptight ♪

♪ Workaholic ♪

♪ On your bike ♪

♪ Take a look at it  
in the daylight ♪

♪ Nothing feels right,  
step out of line ♪

♪ Think ordinary mind ♪

♪ Ordinary life ♪

♪ Be my rock  
in times of trouble ♪

♪ Get me back on the earth,  
put my feet on the ground ♪

There you go.  
Good boy.

♪ Ordinary life ♪

♪ Be my rock  
in times of trouble ♪

♪ Bring me down to earth ♪

♪ Keep my feet on the ground ♪

♪ Keep on pushing ♪

♪ Make it useful ♪

♪ Do what you have to do ♪

♪ Keep on working ♪

♪ Keep on doing ♪

♪ Combat ordinary strife ♪

♪ Need a woman, be my friend ♪

♪ Understand ordinary life ♪

Nothing weird  
coming over the wire.

Social media looks clean.

You got anything?

Dean?

I got something.

Captions paid for by  
Warner Bros. Television

Are you sure  
you're ready for this?

Oh, I don't  
have a choice.

This is my destiny.

It's just so beautiful.

Are you crying?

What? No.

Crying.  
I'm...

I'm gonna go get some,  
uh... Pie.

I'm gonna get  
some damn pie.

Excuse me.  
Hey, hey, hey, hey!

Hey.

Ah!

What? What's wrong?

Nothing. I'm fine.

No, come on.  
I know that face.

That's, uh...  
That Sad Sam face.

I'm not Sad Sam.

I'm just...

I'm thinking about Cass,  
you know?

Jack.

If they could be here.

Yeah.

Yeah, no.  
I think about 'em, too.

You know what?  
That pain's not gonna go away.

Right?

But if we don't  
keep living,

then all that sacrifice  
is gonna be for nothing.

So quit being a friggin' Eeyore,  
huh?

Come on.

Get into this.

Yeah, you're right.

I have wanted to do that  
for a very long time.

Oh, you're right.  
Feel better.

Okay, Brady.  
Your move.

Okay.

Come on, kids.  
Upstairs.

Bath time.

Lyle?

Probably just some kids.

It's...

Run!

Singer and Kripke.  
FBI.

Feds do  
home invasions now?

Oh, yeah.  
We're full service.

Something weird  
over the wire.

One of the bodies...  
Its blood was drained?

Oh, yeah.  
Throat torn out, the whole nine.

Some kind of cannibal crap.

And the kids?

Taken.

What about the mom?  
They left her,

but they ripped out her tongue.

Any idea what these guys  
look like?

Kinda.

She drew this.

Hey, sarge?  
You got a second?

Excuse me.

Sure.  
Thanks for your time.

I recognize that face.

Yeah, me too.

Alright.  
Let's see.

I think it was in '86.

Dad was working  
a string of kidnappings

along Route 77.  
77.

So, uh...

Akron, Canton,  
East Sparta.

He didn't find much,  
but the witness did draw this.

Kids were taken.

The adults that weren't drained  
had their...

Had their tongues  
ripped out.

Yeah.

You know what this is?

Mimes.

Evil mimes.

Yeah, or vampires.

Vamp-mimes.

Son of a bitch.

Alright.

Well, if this is the same nest  
and if the pattern holds,

then they'll target  
Canton next.

Okay.  
It says here that, uh...

they target families that  
are living outside of town,

that are isolated,

kids usually between the ages  
of 5 and 10.

Okay.

So, who in Canton  
fits that bill?

Hey!

Hey.

Hey there, sleepy.

What'd you hit me with?

Oh, it speaks.

Not a mime.  
Still evil, though.

It was a bullet...  
Soaked in dead man's blood.

So, let's talk kids, hmm?

Those two that you grabbed  
a couple nights ago...

Where are they?

Yeah, you really  
should tell him.

And if I do, what?

You let me go?

Oh, no, no,  
no, no, no. No.

This isn't a you-walk-out-  
of-here kind of a situation.

But, see,  
if you tell us quick,

you get this.

But if you take your time,  
you get, uh...

you get that.

Yeah, I'll...  
I'll take that itty-bitty one.

That's a bad choice.

You see, this...  
This is quick.

It's clean.

You know,  
no muss, no fuss.

You blink,  
and you're dead.

But a blade  
this small...

I'm gonna have to keep  
sawing and sawing

to get your head off,

and you'll feel it.

Every muscle, tendon,

every inch.

It could take hours.

Oh, and if those  
kids are dead,

he's gonna use a spoon.

They...

They're not dead.

They're with the nest.

We...  
take a harvest.

Every few years,

grab a couple kids,

raise them up,

feed them right,

juice them.

We don't do fast food.

Yeah. Alright.

Where are they?

This the place?

Dark, creepy,

something out of  
Wes Craven's erotic fantasy?

Yeah.  
It's 100% the place.

Alright.

Come on, one time.

No.

Why not?

No.

But we could...

Go with the machete.

Hey, boys.  
Okay. Come on.

Stay behind us.  
We're gonna keep you safe.

Come on.

Go. Go. Go.

Run!

Okay.

Well, I know you.

Jenny.

Son of a bitch.

Hey, Dean.

Well, look at you.

You know, we tried to kill  
each other back in the day.

Yeah.

This is so weird.

It's like running into somebody  
in high school, you know?

Somebody you  
don't want to see.

Well, you look good.

You do.

I mean, a little dead,  
but, uh, good.

Thanks.

So, what, are you,  
like, the, uh...

The big boss or something?

No.

I just called dibs.

Alright.

Let's go find  
those kids,

get them outta here.

Sam...

I don't... Mm.

I don't think  
I'm going anywhere.

What?

What are you  
talking about?

There's something in my...  
Something in my back.

It feels like  
it's right through me.

Oh, God.

Alright. Um...

Hold on. Okay.  
Uh, I got you.

No, no, no, no, no.  
Don't... Don't... Don't move me.

Don't move me.

It feels like this thing's  
holding me together right now.

Just give me...  
Just give me a minute.

Yeah.

Um... alright.

I'll call for help.  
I'll get the first-aid kit.

Sam, Sam! Sam...

Stay wi...  
Stay with me.

Can you stay with me,  
please?

Okay.

Yeah.

Okay.

Okay.

Uh... right.

Alright.  
Listen to me.

Um...

You get those boys

and you get them some place safe,  
alright?

Dean...

are gonna get them  
somewhere safe.

No.

You knew it was always  
gonna end like this for me.

It was supposed  
to end like this, right?

I mean, look at us.

Saving people,  
hunting things...

It's what we do.  
No, no. Stop, okay?

Just... Just stop.

It's okay.

It's okay.  
It's good.

It's good.

We had one hell  
of a ride, man.

I will find a way, okay?  
I-I will find another way.

No, man. No.

No. No, no, no, no.  
No bringing me back, okay?

You know...  
You know that always ends bad.

Dean...

Okay.  
P-Please.

I'm fading pretty...  
I'm fading pretty quick, so...

there's a few things  
that I need you to hear.

Come here.

Let me look at you.

Yeah, there he is.

I'm so proud of you, Sam.

You know that?

I've always  
looked up to you.

Man, when we were kids,  
you were so damn smar... smart.

You never...

You never took  
any of dad's crap.

I never knew  
how you did that.

And you're stronger  
than me.

You always have been.

Hey, did I ever tell you...  
Did I ever tell you

that night that, uh...

that I ca...

That I came for you  
when you were at school?

You know, when dad

hadn't come back  
from his hunting trip?

Yeah, um...  
Uh, the Woman in White.

The Woman in White.  
That's right.

I must have stood  
outside your dorm for hours...

because I didn't...  
I didn't know what...

What you would say.

I thought you'd tell me  
to... to get lost

or get dead.

And I don't know what  
I would've done...

if I didn't have you.

'Cause I was so scared.

I was scared,

'cause when it all  
came down to it,

it was always you and me.

It's always been you...

and me.

Then don't leave me.

Don't leave me.

I can't do this alone.

Yes, you can.

Well, I don't want to.

Hey.

I'm not leaving you.

I'm gonna be with you...

Right here...

every day.

Every day you're out there  
and you're li...

And you're living

and you're fighting,  
'cause you...

You always keep fighting.

You hear me?

I'll be there  
every step.

I love you so much.

My baby brother.

Oh, man.

Well, I did not think  
this would be the day.

But it is.

It is, and that's...

Man...

that's okay.

I need you to...  
I need you to promise me.

I need you to...  
To... to tell me...

that it's okay.

I need you to tell me  
that it's okay.

No.  
Look at me.

Look at me.

I need... I need...

I need you  
to tell me that it's okay.

I need you to tell me...

Tell me it's okay.

Dean...

...it's okay.

You can go now.

Goodbye, Sam.

Goodbye.

♪ These mist covered mountains ♪

♪ Are a home now for me ♪

♪ But my home was the lowlands ♪

♪ And always will be ♪

♪ Someday, you'll return to ♪

♪ Your valleys and your farms ♪

♪ And you'll no longer burn  
to be brothers in arms ♪

♪ Through these fields  
of destruction ♪

♪ Baptisms of fire ♪

♪ I've witnessed  
your suffering ♪

♪ As the battle raged high ♪

♪ And though they did hurt me  
so bad ♪

♪ In the fear and alarm ♪

♪ You did not desert me,  
my brothers in arms ♪

♪ Now the sun's gone to hell ♪

♪ And ♪

♪ The moon's riding high ♪

♪ Let me bid you farewell ♪

♪ Every man has to die ♪

♪ But it's written  
in the starlight ♪

♪ And every line in your palm ♪

♪ We are fools to make war  
on our brothers in arms ♪

Yeah.

Yeah, I know.

Yeah, me too.

Hello?

Um, hi.  
Agent Bon Jovi?

Uh, this is...

Agent Bon Jovi.

Uh, okay.  
Well, look.

I-I know this is  
gonna sound nuts,

but I'm down in Austin,

and we've had  
a few bodies turn up

minus their hearts.

Um, and a friend of mine,  
Donna Hanscum...

She said you were  
the guy to call.

Um, Agent...  
you there?

Yeah, I'm here.

I'm on my way.

Well, at least  
I made it to Heaven.

Yep.

What memory  
is this?

It ain't, ya idjit.

Yeah, it is,

'cause the last I heard,  
you...

you were  
in Heaven's lock-up.

Was.

Now I'm not.

That kid of yours,  
before he went... wherever,

made some changes here.

Busted my ass out.

And then he...

Well, he set  
some things right.

Tore down all the walls  
up here.

Heaven ain't just reliving  
your golden oldies anymore.

It's what it always  
should have been.

Everyone happy.

Everyone together.

Rufus lives about 5 miles  
that way...

With Aretha.

Thought she'd have  
better taste.

And your mom and dad...

they got a place  
over yonder.

It ain't just Heaven,  
Dean.

It's the Heaven  
deserve.

And we've been  
waiting for you.

So, Jack did all that?

Well...

Cass helped.

It's a big, new world  
out there.

You'll see.

Oh, wow.

This tastes like the first drink  
I ever shared with my dad.

Quality stuff?

No, it's crap.

But it was fantastic.

Just like this.

Perfect.

He'll be along.

Time up here, it's...  
it's different.

You got everything  
you could ever want...

or need or... dream.

So, I guess  
the question is...

what are you  
gonna do now, Dean?

I think I'll go  
for a drive.

Have fun.

Hey, baby.

There'll be peace ♪

Ah!  
I love this song.

♪

Whoo!

♪ Ahhhhhhhh ♪

♪ Once I rose above  
the noise and confusion ♪

♪ Just to get a glimpse  
beyond this illusion ♪

♪ I was soaring ever higher ♪

♪ But I flew too high ♪

♪ Though my eyes could see,  
I still was a blind man ♪

♪ Though my mind could think,  
I still was a madman ♪

♪ I hear the voices  
when I'm dreaming ♪

♪ I can hear them say ♪

♪ Carry on, my wayward son ♪

♪ There'll be peace  
when you are done ♪

♪ Lay your weary head to rest ♪

♪ Don't you cry no more ♪

♪ On a stormy sea  
of moving emotion ♪

♪ Tossed about, I'm like  
a ship on the ocean ♪

♪ I set a course  
for winds of fortune ♪

♪ But I hear the voices say ♪

♪ Carry on, my wayward son ♪

♪ There'll be peace  
when you are done ♪

♪ Lay your weary head to rest ♪

♪ Don't you cry ♪

♪ Don't you cry no more ♪

Dad.

It's okay.

You can go now.

♪ Carry on, my wayward son ♪

♪ There'll be peace  
when you are done ♪

♪ Lay your weary head to rest ♪

♪ Don't you cry no more ♪

♪ On a stormy sea  
of moving emotion ♪

♪ Tossed about, I'm like  
a ship on the ocean ♪

♪ I set a course  
for winds of fortune ♪

♪ But I hear the voices say ♪

♪ Carry on, my wayward son ♪

♪ There'll be peace  
when you are done ♪

♪ Lay your weary head to rest ♪

♪ Don't you cry no more ♪

♪ No more ♪

♪ No more ♪

♪ Don't you cry no more ♪

♪ Now your life's  
no longer empty ♪

♪ Surely, Heaven waits for you ♪

♪ Carry on, my wayward son ♪

♪ There'll be peace  
when you are done ♪

♪ Lay your weary head to rest ♪

♪ Don't you cry no more ♪

Hey, Sammy.

Dean.

Thank you, the fans.

Through blood, sweat,  
laughter, and tears,

you've kept us on  
for 15 years.

There's no way  
we would have ever been here

without you and your support  
and your love,

so thank you.

We will remain forever grateful  
for the opportunity

and the honor to play  
these characters for so long,

and we felt you guys  
here with us all the time.

So thank you.

And cut.


	16. Year Sixteen

Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight  
Lace up your shoes  
Eh oh eh oh  
Here's how we do  
Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run, baby, run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me  
Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking  
Just sneak out  
And don't tell a soul goodbye  
Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown  
Three, two, one, now fall in my arms  
Now they can change the locks  
Don't let them change your mind  
Lace up your shoes  
Eh oh eh oh  
Here's how we do  
Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run, baby, run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me  
We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high,  
The view from here is getting better with  
You by my side  
Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run, baby, run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me  
Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance.  
Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run, baby, run.  
Forever we'll be  
You and me.  
You and me  
You and meCheck yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight  
Lace up your shoes  
Eh oh eh oh  
Here's how we do  
Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run, baby, run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me  
Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking  
Just sneak out  
And don't tell a soul goodbye  
Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown  
Three, two, one, now fall in my arms  
Now they can change the locks  
Don't let them change your mind  
Lace up your shoes  
Eh oh eh oh  
Here's how we do  
Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run, baby, run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me  
We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high,  
The view from here is getting better with  
You by my side  
Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run, baby, run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me  
Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance.  
Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run, baby, run.  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance.  
Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run, baby, run.  
Forever we'll be  
You and me.  
You and me  
You and meCheck yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight  
Lace up your shoes  
Eh oh eh oh  
Here's how we do  
Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run, baby, run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me  
Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking  
Just sneak out  
And don't tell a soul goodbye  
Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown  
Three, two, one, now fall in my arms  
Now they can change the locks  
Don't let them change your mind  
Lace up your shoes  
Eh oh eh oh  
Here's how we do  
Run, baby, run  
You and me  
You and meCheck yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight  
Lace up your shoes  
Eh oh eh oh  
Here's how we do  
Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run, baby, run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me  
Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking  
Just sneak out  
And don't tell a soul goodbye  
Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown  
Three, two, one, now fall in my arms  
Now they can change the locks  
Don't let them change your mind  
Lace up your shoes  
Eh oh eh oh  
Here's how we do  
Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking  
Just sneak out  
getting better with  
Y]r /> Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run, baby, run.  
Forever we'll be  
You and me.  
You and me  
You and meCheck yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight  
Lace up your shoes  
Eh oh eh oh  
Here's how we do  
Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run, baby, run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me  
Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking  
Just sneak out  
And don't tell a soul goodbye  
Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown  
Three, two, one, now fall in my arms  
Now they can change the locks  
Don't let them change your mind  
Lace up your shoes  
Eh oh eh oh  
Here's how we do  
Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run, baby, run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me  
We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high,  
The view from here is getting better with  
You by my side  
Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run, baby, run  
Forever we'll be  
You and me  
Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance.  
Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run, baby, run.  
Forever we'll be  
You and me.  
You and me  
You and me


	17. Year Seventeen

I hate you for what you did  
And I miss you like a little kid  
I faked it every time, but that's alright  
I can hardly feel anything  
I hardly feel anything at all  
You gave me fifteen hundred  
To see your hypnotherapist  
I only went one time, you let it slide  
Fell on hard times a year ago  
Was hoping you would let it go and you did  
I have emotional motion sickness  
Somebody roll the windows down  
There are no words in the English language  
I could scream to drown you out  
I'm on the outside looking through  
You're throwing rocks around your room  
And while you're bleeding on your back in the glass  
I'll be glad that I made it out  
And sorry that it all went down like it did  
I have emotional motion sickness  
Somebody roll the windows down  
There are no words in the English language  
I could scream to drown you out  
And why do you sing with an English accent?  
I guess it's too late to change it now  
You know I'm never gonna let you have it  
But I will try to drown you out  
You said when you met me you were bored  
You said when you met me you were bored  
You said when you met me you were bored  
And you, you were in a band when I was born  
I have emotional motion sickness  
I try to stay clean and live without  
And I wanna know what would happen  
If I surrender to the sound  
I surrender to the sound Surrender to the sound  
I hate you for what you did  
And I miss you like a little kid  
I faked it every time, but that's alright  
I can hardly feel anything  
I hardly feel anything at all  
You gave me fifteen hundred  
To see your hypnotherapist  
I only went one time, you let it slide  
Fell on hard times a year ago  
Was hoping you would let it go and you did  
I have emotional motion sickness  
Somebody roll the windows down  
There are no words in the English language  
I could scream to drown you out  
I'm on the outside looking through  
You're throwing rocks around your room  
And while you're bleeding on your back in the glass  
I'll be glad that I made it out  
And sorry that it all went down like it did  
I have emotional motion sickness  
Somebody roll the windows down  
There are no words in the English language  
I could scream to drown you out  
And why do you sing with an English accent?  
I guess it's too late to change it now  
You know I'm never gonna let you have it  
But I will try to drown you out  
You said when you met me you were bored  
You said when you met me you were bored  
And you, you were in a band when I was born  
I have emotional motion sickness  
I try to stay clean and live without  
And I wanna know what would happen  
If I surrender to the sound  
Surrender to the sound  
I hate you for what you did  
And I miss you like a little kid  
I faked it every time, but that's alright  
I can hardly feel anything  
I hardly feel anything at all  
You gave me fifteen hundred  
To see your hypnotherapist  
I only went one time, you let it slide  
Fell on hard times a year ago  
Was hoping you would let it go and you did  
I have emotional motion sickness  
Somebody roll the windows down  
There are no words in the English language  
I could scream to drown you out  
I'm on the outside looking through  
You're throwing rocks around your room  
And while you're bleeding on your back in the glass  
I'll be glad that I made it out  
And sorry that it all went down like it did  
I have emotional motion sickness  
Somebody roll the windows down  
There are no words in the English language  
I could scream to drown you out  
And why do you sing with an English accent?  
I guess it's too late to change it now  
You know I'm never gonna let you have it  
But I will try to drown you out  
You said when you met me you were bored  
You said when you met me you were bored  
And you, you were in a band when I was born  
And why do you sing with an English accent?  
I guess it's too late to change it now  
You know I'm never gonna let you have it  
But I will try to drown you out  
You said when you met me you were bored  
You said when you met me you were bored  
And you, you were in a band when I was born  
I have emotional motion sickness  
I try to stay clean and live without  
And I wanna know what would happen  
If I surrender to the sound  
Surrender to the sound  
I hate you for what you did  
And I miss you like a little kid  
I faked it every time, but that's alright  
I can hardly feel anything  
I hardly feel anything at all  
You gave me fifteen hundred  
To see your hypnotherapist  
I only went one time, you let it slide  
Fell on hard times a year ago  
Was hoping you would let it go and you did  
I have emotional motion sickness  
Somebody roll the windows down  
There are no words in the English language  
I could scream to drown you out  
I'm on the outside looking through  
You're throwing rocks around your room  
And while you're bleeding on your back in the glass  
I'll be glad that I made it out  
And sorry that it all went down like it did  
I have emotional motion sickness  
Somebody roll the windows down  
There are no words in the English language  
I could scream to drown you out  
And why do you sing with an English accent?  
I guess it's too late to change it now  
You know I'm never gonna let you have it  
But I will try to drown you out  
You said when you met me you were bored  
You said when you met me you were bored  
And you, you were in a band when I was born  
I have emotional motion sickness  
I try to stay clean and live without  
And I wanna know what would happen  
If I surrender to the sound  
Surrender to the sound  
I hate you for what you did  
And I miss you like a little kid  
I faked it every time, but that's alright  
I can hardly feel anything  
I hardly feel anything at all  
You gave me fifteen hundred  
To see your hypnotherapist  
I only went one time, you let it slide  
Fell on hard times a year ago  
Was hoping you would let it go and you did  
I have emotional motion sickness  
Somebody roll the windows down  
There are no words in the English language  
I could scream to drown you out  
I'm on the outside looking through  
You're throwing rocks around your room  
And while you're bleeding on your back in the glass  
I'll be glad that I made it out  
And sorry that it all went down like it did  
I have emotional motion sickness  
Somebody roll the windows down  
There are no words in the English language  
I could scream to drown you out  
And why do you sing with an English accent?  
I guess it's too late to change it now  
You know I'm never gonna let you have it  
But I will try to drown you out  
You said when you met me you were bored  
You said when you met me you were bored  
And you, you were in a band when I was born  
I have emotional motion sickness  
I try to stay clean and live without  
And I wanna know what would happen  
If I surrender to the sound  
Surrender to the sound  
I hate you for what you did  
And I miss you like a little kid  
I faked it every time, but that's alright  
I can hardly feel anything  
I hardly feel anything at all  
You gave me fifteen hundred  
To see your hypnotherapist  
I only went one time, you let it slide  
Fell on hard times a year ago  
Was hoping you would let it go and you did  
I have emotional motion sickness  
Somebody roll the windows down  
There are no words in the English language  
I could scream to drown you out  
I'm on the outside looking through  
You're throwing rocks around your room  
And while you're bleeding on your back in the glass  
I'll be glad that I made it out  
And sorry that it all went down like it did  
I have emotional motion sickness  
Somebody roll the windows down  
There are no words in the English language  
I could scream to drown you out  
And why do you sing with an English accent?  
I guess it's too late to change it now  
You know I'm never gonna let you have it  
But I will try to drown you out  
You said when you met me you were bored  
You said when you met me you were bored  
And you, you were in a band when I was born  
I have emotional motion sickness  
I try to stay clean and live without  
And I wanna know what would happen  
If I surrender to the sound  
Surrender to the sound  
I hate you for what you did  
And I miss you like a little kid  
I faked it every time, but that's alright  
I can hardly feel anything  
I hardly feel anything at all  
You gave me fifteen hundred  
To see your hypnotherapist  
I only went one time, you let it slide  
Fell on hard times a year ago  
Was hoping you would let it go and you did  
I have emotional motion sickness  
Somebody roll the windows down  
There are no words in the English language  
I could scream to drown you out  
I'm on the outside looking through  
You're throwing rocks around your room  
And while you're bleeding on your back in the glass  
I'll be glad that I made it out  
And sorry that it all went down like it did  
I have emotional motion sickness  
Somebody roll the windows down  
There are no words in the English language  
I could scream to drown you out  
And why do you sing with an English accent?  
I guess it's too late to change it now  
You know I'm never gonna let you have it  
But I will try to drown you out  
You said when you met me you were bored  
You said when you met me you were bored  
And you, you were in a band when I was born  
I have emotional motion sickness  
I try to stay clean and live without  
And I wanna know what would happen  
If I surrender to the sound  
Surrender to the sound  
I hate you for what you did  
And I miss you like a little kid  
I faked it every time, but that's alright  
I can hardly feel anything  
I hardly feel anything at all  
You gave me fifteen hundred  
To see your hypnotherapist  
I only went one time, you let it slide  
Fell on hard times a year ago  
Was hoping you would let it go and you did  
I have emotional motion sickness  
Somebody roll the windows down  
There are no words in the English language  
I could scream to drown you out  
I'm on the outside looking through  
You're throwing rocks around your room  
And while you're bleeding on your back in the glass  
I'll be glad that I made it out  
And sorry that it all went down like it did  
I have emotional motion sickness  
Somebody roll the windows down  
There are no words in the English language  
I could scream to drown you out  
And why do you sing with an English accent?  
I guess it's too late to change it now  
You know I'm never gonna let you have it  
But I will try to drown you out  
You said when you met me you were bored  
You said when you met me you were bored  
And you, you were in a band when I was born  
I have emotional motion sickness  
I try to stay clean and live without  
And I wanna know what would happen  
If I surrender to the sound  
Surrender to the sound


	18. Year Eighteen

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later, it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know, you're alive  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I amAnd I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later, it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know, you're alive  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I amAnd I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later, it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know, you're alive  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I amAnd I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later, it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know, you're alive  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I amAnd I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later, it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know, you're alive  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I amAnd I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later, it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know, you're alive  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I amAnd I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later, it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know, you're alive  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I amAnd I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later, it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know, you're alive  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I amAnd I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later, it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know, you're alive  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I amAnd I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later, it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know, you're alive  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I amAnd I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later, it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know, you're alive  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I amAnd I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later, it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know, you're alive  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am


End file.
